Phantom of the Glen
by TheTamster
Summary: What happens after the Phantom walks through the broken mirror at the end of the 2004 movie? He leaves the opera house and meets some unexpected people. Reviews are always welcome. Rated M for adult situations and graphic depictions of violence and death.
1. Lost in the Snow

Disclaimer: The Phantom of the Opera does not belong to me, only my own characters do.

Author's Note: This is a repost of chapter one, but there is only a small technical change. My technical consultant on weapons corrected me (and rightly so) that one does not hack away at trees with a sword. So I have corrected my error, please enjoy.

* * *

**Phantom of the Glen**

**Chapter 1 - Lost in the Snow**

He stumbled through the heavy blanket of snow that already covered the forest floor. The snowfall became heavier as the night began to settle on the deepening wood. The man stumbled again and this time fell to his knees. He shivered involuntarily and reached out to the nearest tree to use it to get back to his feet.

He staggered a few more steps before falling to the ground again. Erik pushed himself over onto his back. How ironic, he thought looking up into the falling snow, that a creature as monstrous as himself should die in something as beautiful as newly fallen snow. He closed his eyes and felt the flakes land softly on the skin of his face that wasn't covered by his mask. It was strange, but the snow didn't seem as cold as it had bare moments ago.

His eyes snapped open and he shook his head. He must have fallen asleep from exhaustion; he didn't know how long he'd lain in a stupor, but night had now come fully upon the forest. The snow was still falling, though not as heavily anymore. Erik knew that if he was to survive the night he would have to get up and find shelter. He pushed himself up into a sitting position and looked back the way he'd come; his tracks had already been covered by the snow, any pursuers that were left would be hard put to track him now.

The former terror of the Opera Populaire rolled to his knees and made to stand up. His legs, however, lacked the strength to hold him up any longer and he fell into the snow again. Knowing it was certain death to stay on the ground, he crawled on his hands and knees to the nearest tree. Grasping its icy trunk, he used it to haul himself upright. He looked ahead, gauging the distance to the next tree. He lurched forward several steps and fell heavily against the trunk of that tree. Erik was breathing heavily from the effort; his breath came out in a great white cloud that mingled with the falling snow. His chest ached with every breath in, the icy air clawing its way down his throat.

Lifting his head he looked forward to the next tree; it was farther than the one that now supported him. He leaned against the tree for a few moments more, gathering his strength. Then, squaring his shoulders, he pushed off and staggered toward the next one. The distance was too great for his legs to carry him and he fell to the ground again. He lay in the snow for a moment, catching his breath; then after gathering his strength again, he crawled the rest of the way to the next tree. After clawing his way up the trunk Erik clung there, resting his cheek against the rough bark. His strength was at its end and it was a struggle to keep from sliding down the tree and into the snow again.

Suddenly in the quiet of the falling snow he heard footsteps approaching him from behind. So the vicomte and his hired hunters had finally caught up with him, he thought, I wonder if he'll tell Christine of how he pursued me till I dropped from exhaustion. The footsteps stopped thirty paces away and lacking the strength to even turn his head, he waited for the ball or blade that would end his life.

For several long moments all he heard in the silence was his own breathing, then the footsteps moved closer. "Using the blade for a more personal touch Raoul?" he rasped picturing the vicomte drawing his sword. "Be sure to bring my mask back as a trophy of your successful hunt."

"I think you've mistaken me for someone else," the figure behind him said softly.

He raised his head defiantly, "Not even man enough to do it himself, he sends a servant instead."

"Shh, save your strength," the figure said now standing close to him.

Erik managed to turn his head and found himself looking into the eyes of a youth. At least he assumed this was a youth, the eyes were the only feature visible beneath the hood and scarf. Then he felt what he assumed was a blanket or a cloak thrown across his shoulders. The extra weight was too much for his exhausted body and he began to slide down the tree. The youth caught him and lowered him gently to the base of the tree.

Then he heard the youth whistle and saw a horse walk out of the darkness toward them. The youth must either be a wanderer or packing supplies for a master living in the forest from the parcels he saw strapped across the beast's back. Next the youth pulled his own cloak off and wrapped him in it. Then going over to the horse, he drew a fransisca from a sheath on his back. Erik flinched, he knew it, the boy had been sent by Raoul to finish him off. But the expected death blow never came; instead he heard the blade bite into wood. He looked up and saw the youth slicing through young trees and then de-limb them. The trees were dragged over the horse and he watched as the youth began to build a litter for the horse to pull. The horse turned its head toward the youth's activity and then went back to nibbling on some ferns that still poked through the snow.

While watching the youth work, he became drowsy and started to doze off again. He felt himself being shaken, "Wake up," the youth ordered him. "Wake up or you'll die." Erik shook his head to clear the fog from it and started to shiver uncontrollably. Upon seeing that there was still life within him, the youth went back to the horse and the partially constructed litter.

In order to keep himself awake, he intently watched the youth finish the litter and went over in his mind how it was constructed and could be improved upon. Normally he would compose music, but that would remind him of Christine and her still recent and painful betrayal. He was having a hard time calculating how much time had passed, but the youth finished the litter and came back to help him to it. The youth crouched next to him and ran his left arm under Erik's, then as he braced himself against the tree, the youth helped him rise to his feet again. After waiting a few moments for him to become steady on his feet, the youth's arm dropped down to his waist and he circled behind to his right side. Keeping one arm around his waist, the youth slowly walked him over to the waiting horse and litter. He was let down onto the litter as gently as possible.

Erik lay back on the bed of springy pine boughs as the youth went back to retrieve the blanket and traveling cloak. He returned and covered him again with first the cloak and then the blanket. Then the youth strapped on a pair of snowshoes before taking the horse's bridle and leading them deeper into the forest at a brisk pace.

Time passed and in his current state, it was impossible for him to tell how much. The trees had now opened up into a clearing, the center of which was occupied by a stone and timber home, barn and several outbuildings he couldn't identify. The youth went directly to the barn and only paused long enough to open the doors wide enough for the horse to pass through with the litter.

The inside of the barn was dark, but he could hear many animals within its warm confines. Light suddenly began to fill the barn as the youth lit several lanterns. He watched the youth hang the final lantern and then come back to him. The blanket and cloak were pulled off and the youth pulled him to his feet again. He was walked over to a pile of hay and let down on it. Then he was covered with a dry blanket. "I've got to tend to the animals, then I'll bring you inside and get you warmed up," the youth stated going back to the horse.

He was more than surprised when the youth removed his cap and scarf to reveal an unruly mane of honey colored hair that reached halfway to his or rather her waist. Next the heavy coat was removed from a lithe feminine form. His eyes widened in shock; what he had assumed to a youth on the verge of manhood was indeed a woman of indeterminate age and a very strong one at that. Erik watched her intently as she moved methodically around the barn tending first the pack horse and then to the other animals within. He counted 4 horses, 3 cows, an unknown number of sheep, geese, and chickens, and two dogs; both of whom came over to sniff him and then lick his unmasked cheek.

"They like you, that's a good sign," the woman said standing over him. "Let's get you inside then." She had donned her coat again and crouched down in front of him, "Take my hands and I'll pull you up."

He grasped her warm hands and marveled at the ease of which she pulled him to his feet. Then she draped a dry cloak around his shoulders and led him to the smaller entry door to the barn. As they walked out into the cold again, he saw that it had finally stopped snowing and the moon was out bright and clear. "This way," she urged, steering him toward the house. Gently she walked him to the door and up the steps.

Once inside, she brought him over to a chair which he sat on gratefully. Then kneeled in front of him and removed his boots and socks. "Can you feel this?" she asked, lightly running a finger along the underside of his bare foot. Erik's foot twitched and he nodded. "And this?" she asked doing the same to his other foot. He nodded again and felt himself start to shiver uncontrollably.

"Right then," she said standing, "time to get that wet coat off you." She then removed the cloak she'd placed around him and hung it on a rack nearby. "Lean forward and I'll pull your coat off," she instructed. He did so and she pulled the frock coat off his shoulders.

"Now," she said pulling a stool in front of him, "give me your hands." She took his right hand and carefully peeled off the wet glove. Then moving a lamp closer to the edge of the table she scrutinized his hand for signs of frostbite. After several long minutes, she did the same with his left hand. "You're lucky, no frostbite on your hands or feet. Now let's take a look under that mask," she explained moving her hand up to remove the mask that covered the right side of his face.

"No, don't!" Erik snapped, his eyes flashing and hand coming up to block hers.

"I just want to make sure you haven't gotten frostbitten under that," she said patiently.

"I can't, you wouldn't be able to bear the sight this mask covers," he replied pulling back from her.

"Doubtful, I've tended men who've had their faces torn off. What ever you look like under there is not going to frighten or repulse me."

Minutes passed silently as Erik looked at her, trying to gauge what her reacting would be to his unmasked face. "Very well," he nodded and closing his eyes, removed his mask and set it upon the table. He sat there waiting for a scream of fear, a gasp of shock, or some sound of revulsion. Those sounds never came, instead he felt the warmth of a lamp brought near his face and a gentle hand turned the marred side toward the light of the lamp.

"You're very lucky indeed, not a trace of frostbite that I can find," she said sitting back. "And as for your face, yes, I've seen much, much worse."

Erik nodded and then asked, "May I have it back on now?"

"Of course if you're more comfortable wearing it, though I'd prefer you left it off till you're warmed up completely," she said handing the mask back to him. "I'm going to get some sheets to dry you off more. See if you can manage to get out of some more of those wet clothes."

She returned to find him in his trousers and shirt with the cloak wrapped around his shoulders again. "Here you are," she said putting a pile of sheets on the table next to him. "I'm going to bring the fire up in the next room, come in when you've dried off better."

He nodded again and picked up the top sheet, unfolded it and began to vigorously dry his wet hair. Then he removed his cotton shirt and dried his chest and back off. A second sheet was used to pull most of the remaining water from his wool trousers. He took a third sheet and after wrapping it around his shoulders, went into the room he saw his strange rescuer enter.

"You certainly look better," the woman remarked as she pulled an ornate metal screen over the mouth of the fireplace. Then after standing again, "My name is S'ray and you are?"

"Erik," he answered simply after taking a moment to consider his answer.

"Please, sit down," she said motioning to a chair that had been pulled close to the fire.

"Thank you again," he replied eloquently as he took the offered seat.

"I'm guessing you're the man that rich idiot at the Inn was hunting tonight," S'ray said sitting in the chair opposite him.

"Yes, "he answered. "And as soon as my clothes are sufficiently dry, I shall leave so as to not endanger you any further."

"Endanger me?" she laughed. "That's very gallant of you, but it is the vicomte and his men who will be in danger if they dare venture this far into my forest."

"Your forest?" he asked raising his left eyebrow.

"My forest," she stated confidently and with the same air he used to refer to the Opera Populaire as his opera. "Are you hungry?"

"Very," he replied remembering that he hadn't eaten these past three days.

"I'll be back shortly," she said getting up and going back to the kitchen. "Don't bother being polite and rising when I do, you need to rest now instead."

After she'd gone to get some food, he leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes to think. S'ray was an intriguing woman, he wondered especially about the statement that the forest was hers. He settled farther back into the chair, relaxed by the warmth of the fire and the low lighting of what he assumed was her main room. The chair was comfortable and he was so weary. The phantom pulled the sheet snugly about his shoulders and yawned. He would rest with his eyes closed for just a bit longer while he waited for S'ray to return with some food. But before she could return, he drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

Next Chapter 2 - Good Morning Monsieur Phantom!


	2. Good Morning Monsieur Phantom!

Disclaimer: The Phantom of the Opera does not belong to me, only my own characters do.

Author's Note: The song in this chapter is properly titled "Bonny Portmore," the first 2 verses and the refrain are traditional lyrics, but the 3rd verse is mine alone.

Thanks to all who have read and reviewed; the more you review, the more I write. I plan to post a chapter every week, depending on how busy I am at work. I work at a call center and do my plotting when we're slow. Anyway, on with the next chapter.

**

* * *

**

**Phantom of the Glen**

**Chapter 2 - Good Morning Monsiuer Phantom!**

Erik woke with a start; he could swear he heard the gears of the portcullis that protected his lair grinding ominously. He opened his eyes and at first didn't realize he was no longer in his lair under the Opera Populaire. He looked to where the noise was coming from and saw S'ray asleep in a chair, head back, mouth wide open, and snoring like a demon.

It was then he realized he was no longer sitting in the chair of the night before. He was lying on a down mattress on the floor in front of the now banked fire. Erik sat up and as the blanket moved with him, realized that he was not totally naked. "What the hell happened to my clothes," he demanded, his eyes flashing yellow.

"Huh? What? Who's there?" S'ray asked, Erik's angry outburst having suddenly brought her out of a sound sleep. While glancing around for an intruder, she automatically brought up a pistol she'd been holding her lap.

"You undressed me while I was unconscious," he stated glaring at her.

"Of course I did, those clothes were wet through and you would have caught your death if I hadn't," she explained with a frown.

"You saw me…you saw me…" he sputtered.

"Naked," S'ray finished. "So what?"

Erik didn't know what to say. In all his life he'd never been in this situation before and was not prepared for it. "It's not proper," he finally managed to answer.

S'ray rolled her eyes. "So you'd prefer to be clothed and sick instead of naked and well?"

"Madam, would you please stop bringing my current circumstances into the conversation?"

"Why?"

"It's not proper," he repeated turning the masked portion of his face toward her.

"Not again with the "proper" argument? You're embarrassed aren't you?" she asked moving so she could see the left side of his face. "I don't believe this, the terror of the Opera Populaire is embarrassed because a woman saw him naked. "

Erik narrowed his eyes and glared at her.

"Big deal, I saw you naked. You're not the first man and you certainly won't be the last one that I'll see naked. Good God man, I've got seven brothers," she said standing up and waving her pistol in the air.

"Madame," Erik interrupted keeping an eye on her waving pistol. "Would you kindly stop waving your pistol about like that?"

"Oh, sorry," she said and set the pistol on the table.

"Now, if my clothes are dry, I would like to have them back," he said crossing his arms over his bare chest.

"Well, they are not going to be dry so you can't have them back," S'ray answered.

"And why are they not dry?"

"Because I washed them last night, they were filthy. Besides you can't dry wool quickly without shrinking it. Any other fool questions?"

"So I'm to sit here like this till my clothes are dry?"

"Not at all. You can take a hot bath and get the last of the cold out of your bones. I'll even find you some clean, dry clothes to wear when you're done."

"And what of yourself?"

"Oh I took a bath last night when you were asleep. I figured why not as you were asleep and I could watch you from the tub."

Erik was shocked at what she told him and wasn't able to hide it very well. A slight blush colored his face. S'ray noticed and grumbled something about stuffy Victorians under her breath. He considered her offer of a hot bath; he'd never had one before. When he lived under the opera house he'd always used the lake his lair overlooked and that was invariably cold. "Very well," he answered with a nod.

About an hour and a half later, Erik found himself soaking in a hot bath. He leaned his head back on the rim of the tub and closed his eyes. It felt good to just rest and relax, if only for a little while. The phantom knew he'd have to move on in the next couple days or risk endangering S'ray when Raoul came looking for him again. He felt himself slide deeper into the tub and laid his arms on the rim as well. It was too bad he'd waited this long to discover the pleasure of hot bath.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" S'ray asked coming up beside the tub. "I managed to find some clothes that I think will fit you."

"Thank you," he said opening his eyes again.

"When you're done and dressed again, just come around into the kitchen, I'll have something for you to eat," she said setting the clothes down on a stool next to his boots.

At the mention of food, Erik realized how long he'd gone without a meal of any kind. When he was sure she was out of sight, he grabbed the soap she'd left on a small table and replaced it with his mask. Then he quickly washed his face and hair. Using a hand towel he dried his hair as much as possible, then propped up a mirror and shaved his beard off. When he was done, he wiped his face down and put his mask back on.

He finished washing himself, taking more time than he would have normally in the cold waters of the underground lake. Then standing up, he wrapped a sheet around himself and stepped out of the now rapidly cooling bath. Erik rubbed himself dry vigorously and then dressed. The leather breeches she'd provided, if a bit short, fit him surprisingly well. The shirt, though out of fashion by over 40 years, also fit him well. As he was pulling on his boots, he swore he heard music. It was very quiet and when he paused to listen, it stopped. He stood again and picked up the small mirror in which he inspected his appearance. Except for the clothes and dark circle beneath his unmasked eye, he almost looked himself again.

"O Bonny Portmore, I am sorry to see,  
Such a woeful destruction of your ornament tree.  
For it stood on your shore for many's the long day,  
Till the long boats from Antrim came to float it away."

Erik froze as he was tying the laces on his shirt, now this was truly unexpected. The song was mournful and the voice hadn't had much in the way of proper training, but he found himself drawn to it anyway. He picked up the vest and kept his movements quiet so he could listen.

"All the birds in the forest they bitterly weep,  
Saying 'where shall we shelter, where shall we sleep?'  
For the Oak and the Ash they are all cutten down  
And the walls of Bonny Portmore are all down to the ground."

Finishing, he silently walked to the kitchen and stood in the doorway. He was surprised, but then realized that he really shouldn't be, the voice belonged to S'ray. She was singing while she finished preparing the meal. He leaned against the doorframe and listened, not wishing to interrupt her song. As she sang he found himself mentally noting the music and lyrics. It was an old habit and one that even after Christine's betrayal he'd found impossible to break.

"The creatures of the wood, they woefully cry,  
Weeping, 'Where shall our young hide, where shall we lie?'  
For the Elm and the Oak are all hewn away  
And the shelter of Bonny Portmore is all gone today."

As he listened he realized that the longer she sang, the better her voice became. He encountered this with several singers at the opera, some with lower voices needed longer to warm up before performing. However, to the best of his recollection they'd all been male, Senor Piangi being foremost among them.

"Oh Bonny Portmore you shine where you stand,  
And the more I think on you, the more I think long.  
If I had you now as I had once before,  
All the lords in Old England would not purchase Portmore."

"Bravo, bravo," he said clapping his hands after she'd finished.

"Oh!" she exclaimed turning around slightly embarrassed. "I didn't mean to disturb you."

"Not at all Madame, I enjoyed your song."

"Really?"

He nodded yes as he entered the room. "Very much, and your voice…"

"I know, pretty horrid eh?"

"Horrid?"

"I've never been able to sing like my sisters, I always end up sounding like my brothers instead. I promise I'll try to keep it down next time, but that song always starts out quiet and get's louder as it goes on," she said bringing a plate of roast meat over to the table.

"No, that's not what I mean at all," he said standing on the opposite side of the table from her.

"Then what did you mean?"

"I was going to say that your voice is very nice, it's got a quality to it that I've never heard before. And to tell the truth, I'm not sure that I can even describe or pin down what makes it unique," he explained.

"Ah, in that case we can discuss it further after you've had something to eat. Please, sit down," she said gesturing to the chair he stood beside.

After the meal was over, Erik stayed in the kitchen while she cleared the table. "I'm curious, since you live this deep in the forest, how do you keep up with what is happening in Paris?" he asked.

"Simple, I actually have a paper delivered to the Fransisca and pick them up," she replied putting dishes back in the cupboard.

"Named for the axe you carry as well," he nodded.

"That old thing? I actually carry several, it helps to have a couple spares after you throw the first one," she smiled as she put leftovers back in the larder.

"And how did you know where to find me?"

"Simple, as I said last night, this is my forest and I know what goes on in it," she replied. "And besides that stupid nobleman left a trail a blind man could follow. Do you think he'll figure you froze in the storm last night?"

"No, Raoul won't give up till he actually sees me dead for himself," the phantom answered shaking his head.

"As I said last night, he will forever regret it if he ventures this far into my forest," she said putting away the silver utensils.

Erik only nodded in acknowledgement to her statement; he was pondering the mystery of S'ray. She was unlike any woman he had ever encountered. She carried a man's weapon and was quite good with it. She was also stronger than any woman he'd ever known, even the dancers at the opera. S'ray also didn't dress like any woman he'd ever seen, she wore men's clothing. But it wasn't exactly men's clothing either, it seemed to have been made for her and didn't follow any fashion he was familiar with. Adding all these items up with her obvious confidence and self-reliance made her a woodsman, albeit an obviously female one.

"What's got you so lost in thought all of a sudden?" she asked waving her hand in front of his eyes to get his attention.

"Just thinking about that song you sang," he lied, not wanting to reveal his curiosity about her yet. That would wait, he would watch her and ask appropriate questions to figure out exactly who and what she was in due time. "I was trying to make sure I can remember the music so I can write it down when I get a chance."

"If you want paper and ink, why didn't you just ask? I've got some in the study, come on," she said going to the door and waiting for him to follow. "Besides, I think we have a few other things to discuss besides Bonny Portmore."

Erik stood and followed her out of the kitchen and into the study.

* * *

Next in Chapter 3 - An Intertwined Past


	3. An Intertwined Past

Disclaimer: The Phantom of the Opera does not belong to me, only my own characters do.

Author's Note:

To Nonnihil Scelestus: Here's the next chapter you've been waiting for.

To phantommistress: This has got that other side of S'ray you've been waiting for.

Sorry this chapter took longer, but it was a bit more emotional to write and I wanted to get it right.

Thanks to all who have read; the more you read, the more I write. I plan to post a chapter every week, depending on how busy I am at work. I work at a call center and do my plotting when we're slow. Anyway, on with the next chapter.

**

* * *

**

**Phantom of the Glen**

**Chapter 3 - An Intertwined Past**

Erik was amazed when he entered the study. It was a large room and well lit from bank of windows that almost covered one wall. To his immediate left were two armor forms; one with an arming coat and cap and the other with the most unusual scale mail he had ever seen. Two other walls were covered in bookcases and the fourth had a large hearth in it. Hanging on the walls between the shelves and on them in some cases was a wide array of weaponry, from the ancient to the modern. He recognized many of the weapons, but some were completely unknown to him. In front of the windows were clay pots of soil which he assumed contained plants for a garden of some sort.

There was a desk to the right of the fireplace. It was covered with books and small tools. He could also discern the glint of precious metals and jewels mixed in the chaos of the desk. Directly across from the desk was a baby grand piano that looked as if it had been gathering dust for several decades.

"Please, sit down," S'ray said sitting behind the cluttered desk.

Erik settled himself in a leather covered chair on the other side of the immense desk. He did a few quick mental calculations and suddenly realized that something wasn't adding up about this house. If his figures were correct, the inside of this house was bigger than the outside and he knew he hadn't seen all the rooms yet. This wasn't possible; he had to be wrong on his guess about the outside dimensions; however it would have to wait for later.

"So you're the now infamous Phantom of the Opera?" she asked leaning back in her chair.

"I am," he nodded. "So you know who I am, S'ray. Now, may I ask who you are?"

"Right to the point, I like that," she smiled. "Who am I? I am the guardian of this forest, but I told you that last night.

"I am one of the Alve or Faye as we're called here in France. I am S'ray Dragonfriend. I am a smith, a warrior and guardian of this forest," she explained.

He was momentarily dumbstruck; this woman had just declared herself to be a creature of mythology and children's fairy stories. Erick wasn't sure if she was simply mad or making fun of him because he called himself the Opera Ghost and signed letters O.G. He narrowed his amber eyes, granted her being an Alve would explain a few things like the house. But, and this was a major but, there were no such creatures as the Alve; at least he was pretty sure they only existed in the imagination.

"You look like you don't believe me," she said steepling her fingers in front of herself. "Well, Alve have pointed ears right?"

Erik nodded in agreement.

"So come and see for yourself," she said pulling back her hair to reveal an ear with a pointed tip.

He got up from his seat and walked around the desk to where she was sitting. He leaned down to examine her ears and could find no trick that his eyes could find. Erik ran one of his fingers over the outside of her ear, feeling for anything that would prove the ears were a result of very clever makeup.

"Hey that tickles," S'ray laughed with a small shake of her head.

"My apologies," he said pulling his hand back.

"My other ear is the same if you want to see that one as well," she offered turning her head.

He moved to the other side of her chair and examined that ear as well and found that it was also real. "This could be just a very unusual family trait," he said gazing down at her.

"What other sign would you like? Most humans are satisfied by the ears," she said looking up at him.

"How about your wings?" he asked.

"I don't have wings, I'm an elf not a fairy or a sprite," she frowned. "Besides even if I did, I'd be too big to fly anyway."

"Again, I apologize," he said leaning against the desk.

"What about my eyes then?" she asked.

He leaned down again to look into her eyes; they were an unusual shade of violet.

"An unusual color indeed, but then again so are mine," he said, "What about magic then?"

"Okay," she smiled, then holding out her hands, "Come down here."

Erik did as she asked and knelt down in front of her. S'ray put a hand on each side of his face and whispered something in a tongue he didn't understand. Then she leaned in and gently kissed his masked cheek.

"Now go find a mirror and look in it without your mask on," she instructed. "I've placed glamour on you so the change is only temporary and not real."

He did as she asked and went back to the room that held the tub. There he removed his mask and picked up the mirror he'd used to shave earlier. He took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly before bringing up the mirror to look at his reflection. Erik stared at the mirror in amazement, his face was whole. He brought his hand up to what had been his scarred cheek; the skin was smooth and whole. He knew the art of the illusionist and so-called magicians and this was no trick of theirs.

This brought up a whole new set up questions in his life. He placed his mask back on and went back to the study. S'ray was there in her chair, only now she was softly humming and strumming a guitar. "And another surprise," he said stopping in the open door, "even though it should not be. All Faye have an affinity for music if I'm remembering correctly."

"Correct Monsieur Phantom," she said setting the guitar back in its stand. "So you're convinced of what I've told you now?"

"I'm convinced there's no other way to explain what I saw in that mirror," he said coming over to stand beside the desk. "When I was a boy, I was sold to Gypsies and displayed in a carnival as the Devil's Child. I heard them telling stories of the Alve and how they were the guardians of forests and wild places. They would camp in this very forest and I. . . I . . . would pray that the Alve would rescue me," he said his voice breaking. "But the Guardian never came."

"Oh Erik," she said softly sitting forward and reaching her hand toward him. "I'm so sorry your cries were never answered."

He went down on his knees before her and cried, "I was a child, they were torturing and beating me! Why didn't you hear me crying? Why didn't you come for me then?"

"I was not the guardian then," she said placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Why? Why?" he cried, the tears flowing freely and his chest heaving.

Tears began to fall as she spoke again, "The forest was without a Guardian, he had passed beyond veil many years before and we were at war."

"What war!" he demanded.

"It wasn't a human war, we were at war with the Drow again and choosing a new Guardian for a forest was not as important as winning the war," she explained gently wiping the tears from the unmasked side of his face. "It was a bad war; none could be spared to guard a forest. I know for I was there. A Drow arrow almost killed me, that's why I'm the Guardian here now. I came here to heal."

"The Gypsies heard me praying for the Alve to come and beat me for it. They laughed that the Devil's Child would ask for the fair ones to come and rescue him. I was told that if anyone came for me, it would be the Goblins," he cried dropping his head and shoulders. "I almost wished they would come for me, it couldn't have been any worse than what the Gypsies were doing to me."

"No, don't say that," she said taking his tear-streaked face in her hands. "Never say I wish and goblins in the same sentence. You'll call him and he'll take you to his Labyrinth and you'll never escape."

Erik's shoulder shook with the remembered horrors of his childhood. S'ray pulled him into her arms and he clung to her like a downing man will cling to anything that floats. She gently stroked his hair as he wept against her breast. A lull-a-bye came softly from her lips as she held him. His great wracking sobs began to slow and became softer hitches as he cried out his sorrow and calmed.

Suddenly he realized the position he was in and pulled back from her embrace. "I am sorry," he said smoothing his hair back. "I did not mean to trouble you with my own sorrows."

"Don't be," she said softly. "It wasn't your fault. Sometimes my people become so wrapped up on our own affairs we forget our larger obligations to the world. I neglected my duty and I am the one who is sorry."

"I don't understand," he said now sitting cross legged on the floor and pulling out a handkerchief to dry his face.

"It was my duty to take over for the Guardian, I was picked by him. But being a warrior was more important to me, so I decided to roam the world. I thought that if no one could find me, then they couldn't trap me into being the Guardian. I'm sorry Erik, if I'd taken my post when I should have I'd have heard your plea and taken you away. Please forgive me," she asked slipping off her chair and kneeling before him.

Erik was stunned, never in all his life had he been treated like this. No one else except for Antoinette had ever apologized to him. Certainly there had been whispered and shouted apologies to the Opera Ghost or the Phantom, and Christine had of course apologized to her Angel; but never to him and not like this. "I forgive you," he whispered, "there's no way you could have known. And as much as I'd like to go back and correct the mistakes in my own past, I know that can't be done either."

"Very wise for one so young," S'ray said opening a drawer in the desk.

He was about to protest that he wasn't a youth anymore, but then remembered how long the Alve were supposed to live. He watched her dig through the drawer and pull out a bottle of amber liquid.

"Here, I think we could both use some of this," she said sitting down with the bottle in one hand and two glasses in the other.

"What is it?" he asked taking the offered glass.

"Kentucky whiskey," she answered pouring three fingers into his glass. "Single batch, not the blended stuff you get on this side of the ocean."

Erik took a sip, the liquor burned all the way down his throat to pool warmly in his stomach. He closed his eyes and leaned back against the desk. "So how does an Alve acquire American whiskey in France?" he asked.

"I'm not an European Alve, my family is from America. Actually we were there before any Europeans ever set foot there, but close enough," she explained taking a drink from her own glass. "One of my brothers brought it along when they brought me here."

"Were you hurt badly?" he asked unfolding his legs.

"About as badly as an Alve can be hurt and still survive," S'ray answered pouring more whiskey into her glass and setting the bottle between them.

* * *

Coming up in Chapter 4 – S'ray's story and more whiskey!


	4. S'ray's Story and More Whiskey!

Disclaimer: The Phantom of the Opera does not belong to me, only my own characters do.

Author's Note:

To phantommistress: I hope you enjoy the background I'm dishing up in this chapter and yes, you'll get your wish, but in a later chapter. BTW, you must be psychic because that's what I've got planned in the future.

To foxgodess07: Enjoy this next chapter, already have the next one partially written.

Also if I get enough requests, I'll see if I can manage a picture of S'ray and Erik. But remember if you want to see it, you have to ask by writing a review *wink*.

Thanks to all who have read and reviewed; the more you review, the more I write. I plan to post a chapter every week, depending on how busy I am at work. I work at a call center and do my plotting when we're slow. Anyway, on with the show and as promised more of S'ray's background and whiskey.

**

* * *

**

Phantom of the Glen

**Chapter 4 - S'ray's Story and More Whiskey!**

"I'm heavy cavalry and was shot from behind by a Drow archer with an iron bodkin. If you look at the back of my armor you can see where it went right between the scales on the right shoulder," she explained taking a sip from her glass. "I was lucky I was hit from behind or I would have fallen off my mount."

"Iron is bad for the Alve if I recall correctly," he said picking up the bottle and filling his glass.

"Very true," she replied leaning back against the desk. "It's like a poison. By the time I'd landed and had it pulled out; my shoulder was black and so was my right arm down to the elbow. By the time it had stopped spreading my right arm was black down to my fingertips, it had crept over onto my chest, across my back, and up my neck to the ear.

"The healer wanted to take my arm," she said taking a long drink of whiskey, "but I wouldn't let him. So they sent for my two younger brothers to take me home to in all probability die."

"What about your parents?" he asked swirling the whiskey in his glass.

"They were still fighting the Drow, like I said before; none that could fight could be spared from the battle. Well, they brought me here, the last Guardian," she said motioning to the portrait above the fireplace, "was my uncle on my mother's side and he left me this place when he picked me to replace him."

Erik looked up at the picture; the man portrayed had a thin, angular face. His eyes, a deep purple, were intelligent and kindly. He had long, almost white-blonde hair that was held in place by a silver diadem. The man was wearing the dark colored clothes of a woodsman and his right hand rested on the head of a silver coated wolf.

"Then my pregnant sister showed up," S'ray said rolling her eyes, "and decided to take over. If you think you've seen domineering divas in the opera, you haven't met my sister."

"I'm guessing you were not happy with that," he smiled over his glass.

"Not one bit, I sent her home myself. Besides we never really got along on the best of days."

"And that was not a good day."

"No and I was angrier than a wet hen. She had the nerve to tell everyone that I was going to die and I should pick the next guardian. Never asked me if I was dying, which I wasn't," she said and took another drink from her glass.

"So how did you heal yourself?" he asked curious.

"After my sister left I had my brothers help me to the kitchen and bring me Uncle Dandel's books on healing. I found the poultice he'd created for iron poisoning and put them to work making it," S'ray explained.

"How long ago was that?"

"About 15 years and it wasn't until 5 years ago that I really regained the use of my right arm."

"How did you manage? Surely your younger brothers weren't able to stay the entire time?"

"The brothers and sisters that I get along with would take turns staying with me. But it became easier once the iron started coming out of me. The hardest part though was learning to use my left hand instead of the right," she explained filling her glass again.

Erik nodded in understanding; he was feeling very relaxed and warm. "Must have been frustrating for a smith," he said leaning back and closing his eyes.

"You have no idea," she answered, "there is absolutely no way that you can do any smith work with one hand."

They sat in silence for a while, each wrapped in their own thoughts. The only sound was that of glasses being refilled from the bottle between them. "I've read what the papers said happened," she said turning to gaze at him, "but what really happened?"

"What happened?" he laughed taking another drink of whiskey, "I fell hopelessly and completely in love with a girl who was studying ballet and sang with the voice of an angel."

"I still can't forget the first time I heard her sing. I was in a tunnel near the chapel when I heard this voice crying and singing at the same time. It was so beautiful I had to find where it was coming from and then from behind the stained glass I saw her. My heart leapt in my chest and I just wanted to pull her into my arms and hold her forever," Erik said his eyes looking backward to that day.

"First love?" S'ray asked.

"Yes," he replied with a nod. "I was about to sing back to her when Meg came flying in and warned her not to wander the Opera House alone because the Phantom might get her. Ridiculous, as if I would have hurt any of those children. Perhaps frighten a bit if they wandered where they didn't belong, but never harm them."

S'ray nodded and waited for him to continue his story.

"So I followed her and kept watch like I did with all the new children that came to live and work at the Opera. I kept her safe from the dangerous parts of the building and the lecherous stage hands. I even asked Madame Giry who she was and where she came from," he said filling his glass again. "And then one day I heard her singing and asking for an Angel of Music, so I sang back and called myself the Angel of Music and began teaching her to sing."

"Her voice was so incredible, so achingly beautiful that I knew she could be one of the greatest sopranos of all time. I poured every bit of my heart and soul into our secret lessons. And her voice became more and more beautiful every day. I was in heaven when she sang for me, but I had to keep reminding myself that I was her teacher and nothing more," he said taking another drink.

"How did you manage to keep something like that a secret from the rest of the residents of the opera?"

"We didn't, Christine told Meg that she was getting singing lessons from an angel her father had send to her. Meg then told her mother of course and one day I was confronted by an angry ballet mistress in my own lair.

"I explained about her voice and I was only trying to help the child become the great singer I knew she could become. Madame Giry consented to let the lessons continue and they did for four more years.

"Finally the chance I'd been waiting for came. The opera was changing hands, on the day the new managers got the keys I managed to put Carlotta into such a fit of rage that she walked out of the final rehearsal for Hannibal on opening night. Madame Giry had Christine sing for them and they had her take Carlotta's place that very night. And she was so beautiful, the gowns, the jewels in her hair, the lights and dear God, that wonderful voice of hers. I fell in love with her all over again that night when she sang 'Think of Me'.

"Then that prat Raoul showed up spouting some nonsense about Little Lotte and acting like he'd been responsible for her success. I made up my mind then to take her down to my home and let her meet her Angel of Music.

"I led her down the secret tunnels to my lair after the opera had quieted for the night, singing to and with her the entire way there. I held her in my arms she leaned against me and sighed," he said leaning his head back and finishing off the glass before pouring another. "It all must have been too much for her in one night and she fainted in my arms. So I put her in my bed and waited for her to wake up."

"When she woke she found me easily enough and sang to me. But then the dream shattered when she removed my mask and screamed," Erik said as tears started to leak from his eyes again. "I became enraged, I cursed her and threatened her and God forgive me, I frightened her."

"Things were never the same after that," he said pulling his knees up to his chest. "I tried to make it up to her, but everything I did drove her into the arms of the Vicomte."

S'ray could see the anguish that reliving this was causing him. She moved closer and put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

"Then on the rooftop when she sang to that boy and promised to always be with him, she may as well have ripped my heart from my chest. Never in my whole life had I felt such pain, I became enraged and vowed revenge.

"I retreated from the opera to plan my revenge for the pain they caused me. The night of the masquerade ball I delivered it, Don Juan Triumphant. I told the managers to put it on or else and that Christine would be the star. Then I saw the ring on the chain around her neck, another would to my still bleeding heart. I tore it from her and went back to my lair in a rage.

"Several days later I followed her to her father's grave, I only wanted to talk to her, to explain my actions. But that damned boy showed up and ruined it. I lost my temper and we fought, my rage made me fight poorly and he would have killed me. But Christine, she stayed his blade and rode off with him," he said taking a shuddering breath.

"Then came the night of Don Juan's performance, everything was set. I knew the police would be there, but I had laid my plans carefully. I replaced Piangi in the role of Don Juan midway into the first act. I sang my heart and soul out to her, told her everything I was feeling and waited for her reaction.

"She pulled my mask off again, in front of a full house. Women screamed and men shouted; there were guns pointed at me from all directions. I was desperate to get away, so I cut the support for the chandelier and dropped Christine and I through the trap door into the cellars.

"I dragged her back to the lair with me and of course her fiancé, the Vicomte, followed us. I made her choose me by threatening to kill him if she didn't. I was standing in the lake, holding the noose around his neck and she walked to me and kissed me. I had never been kissed before, not even my own mother would kiss me. Then she drew back for a moment and pulled me down for another kiss. It was then I realized that I had to let her go, so I told them to leave and forget about me. The mob was coming and I didn't want them to hurt her. They left and I went down a secret passage to hide from the mob," he said covering his face with his hands.

"After they'd all gone I came back, changed and left the opera. Somehow Raoul found me and pursued me to this forest and you know the rest," he said wiping his face with his hand and turning to look towards her and her reaction.

"You can stay here as long as you wish," she said squeezing his shoulder.

"Thank you," he whispered covering her hand with his own.

"I just realized that you never told me your name, I can't just keep calling you phantom or opera ghost," S'ray smiled.

"Erik, call me Erik."

* * *

Coming up in Chapter 5 – Erik In and Out of His Element.


	5. Erik In and Out of His Element

Disclaimer: The Phantom of the Opera does not belong to me, only my own characters do.

Author's Note:

To foxgodess07: The craziness hasn't even begun yet for Erik.

To JonPooky: You're my boyfriend and strange muse as well, even though you're sitting next to me watching me write this.

To phantommistress: Erik is about to discover just how unlike other women S'ray really is. And don't worry, the juiciest parts are yet to come.

To xXThAnKs-FoR-tHe-MeMoRiEsXx: You're in luck, I'm posting 2 chapters today.

Also if I get enough requests, I'll see if I can manage a picture of S'ray and Erik. But remember if you want to see it, you have to ask by writing a review *wink*.

Thanks to all who have read and reviewed; the more you review, the more I write. I plan to post a chapter every week, depending on how busy I am at work. I work at a call center and do my plotting when we're slow. Anyway, on with the show and as promised more of S'ray's background and whiskey.

* * *

**Phantom of the Glen**

**Chapter 5 - Erik In and Out of His Element.**

"Well, good morning," S'ray smiled as Erik walked into the kitchen.

Erik only nodded as he sat down at the table, his head hurt too much from the copious amount of whiskey he'd consumed the night before with her.

"Here, have some coffee you'll feel better," she said setting a steaming cup in front of him. "I recommend you drink it black."

He wrapped his hands around the mug and took a drink of the strong coffee. Setting the cup down, he asked, "Why are you feeling so good this morning? You drank more than I did last night."

"I'm a Faye, remember? It takes a lot more whiskey than that to get me drunk," she said breaking a couple of eggs over the hot fry pan. "You'll feel better after you have something to eat."

"I doubt it," he said shading his eyes from the mid-morning sun that blazed through the windows.

"Then you won't be interested in the fact that I cleaned off the piano in the study," she said turning over the eggs. "So I might as well pile that stuff back on it."

"No!" he blurted out. "I mean, you don't have to do that. I'll take a look at it and see if I can tune it."

"I thought so," she smiled taking the eggs out of the pan and putting then on a plate already filled with ham, toast, and potatoes.

"What are you going to be doing today?" he asked.

"Depends on you."

"Me?"

"Yes, if you don't mind I'll do some more cleaning in the study," she said setting the plate down in front of him. "Though if you'd prefer to be alone, I've got other things I can do."

Between the delicious aroma of the food and the surprise of being asked if he would object to her presence while he worked on the piano, Erik was struck speechless for a moment. "Actually, I don't think I'd mind that at all," he said picking up a fork and starting in on the eggs.

"There's jam and butter for the toast on the table," S'ray said taking off her apron. She sat down at the table and opened up one of the Paris daily papers. After reading for a few minutes she said, "This is interesting, the gendarmes are no longer looking for you."

"Why?" he asked after swallowing.

"Seems that a body was found in the cellars of the opera house after the fire was put out. It was badly burned, but was wearing a mask. They are assuming it was you," she said and turned the page.

"So much for meticulous police work," he shrugged spreading jam on his toast.

"And you'll be glad to know that Senor Piangi is recovering in a Paris hospital," she added.

"Good, he is a fine singer," Erik nodded.

"Oh, now this is interesting," she said setting down the paper on the table.

"What?" he asked looking up to the open neck of her shirt. Erik froze at the sight that greeted his eyes, S'ray had left her shirt unbuttoned to bottom of her breastbone and she wasn't wearing a corset. He could just see the beginnings of the swell of each breast. He swallowed hard, not quite able to take his eyes away as a gentleman should.

"Senora LaCarlotta Guidicelli lately of the Opera Populaire and Senor Giovanni Piangi also lately of the Opera Populaire wish to announce their engagement. They are to be wed as soon as Senor Piangi is released from the hospital," she read. "What do you think of that Erik?"

Erik didn't respond, he was still staring at her exposed cleavage.

"Erik?"

Still no response from him.

"Erik!"

"You're not wearing a corset," he said in a daze.

"Yeah, I know that," she sighed.

"Your shirt is half-open," he added.

"I know, I like it that way."

"But you're not wearing a corset."

"That's right, I don't wear corsets. Are you going to eat that before it gets cold or just keep looking at my chest?"

"I'm sorry," he said shaking his head suddenly and lowering his eyes, "I didn't mean…"

"Get used to it," she smiled picking up the paper again, "this is how I dress."

Later in the study, Erik had thoroughly dusted the piano and was busy checking it for tune. S'ray had been cleaning off her desk and picking up books that had been left lying around the room. They had worked in silence for the most part, the only sounds were the shuffling of books and Erik humming a tone as he checked the piano.

"Erik, I've been thinking about what you told me yesterday, about what happened between you and Christine," S'ray said as she sorted books.

At the mention of the soprano's name, Erik hit a chord wrong on the piano and his shoulders noticeably stiffened.

"I know it's a sore spot yet, but perhaps a female perspective may help," she said leaning forward at the desk. "Now think about this."

Erik turned toward her and met her eyes, "Go on," he said.

"She's 16 correct?"

"Correct."

"So a girl that age can fall in and out of love at the drop of a hat," she said standing and placing some books back on the shelves.

"And you know this how?"

"Went through that phase myself, my personal record for falling in and out of love was 3 days," she smiled. "I was desperately and completely in love with a cousin of mine."

"A cousin?" he asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Yes and don't look at me like that. Alve can marry cousins with no ill effect on the children," she laughed. "He was older, much older than I was at the time and I thought he was oh so handsome."

"So what changed your mind?"

"I met him and he started talking. It turned out that he was just a power-hungry arse."

"I see," he said turning back to the piano.

"I'm not saying that's what happened in your case, it's just an example from my own experience as to how fickle women can be," she said going back to the desk. "And who knows, she could drop that nobleman like a hot potato any day now."

A smirk came across the phantom's face at that possibility.

"Do you know what would be really funny?" S'ray asked with a suppressed giggle.

"What would be really funny?" he asked playing a scale to check the tuning.

"They're in the church, at the alter, the priest has just gone through the 'Do you take this man' bit, she looks at him, turns around and runs out of the church as fast as she can in a wedding dress," she finished with a laugh.

Erik was quiet for a moment, playing her scenario in his mind. "He would be disgraced," he said quietly as his face lit up with a smile. Then his shoulders shook as a laugh rumbled deep in his chest.

"See, I told you," S'ray laughed and paused. "You know, you're rather handsome when you smile, no wonder she fell for you."

The smile vanished from his face then and his eyes became cold and hard again. "You don't have to say thinks you don't mean just to make me feel better," he said sullenly.

"Pardon?"

"I said you don't have to lie to me to make me feel better," Erik bit out.

"Lie to you? When have I lied to you?"

"Just a moment ago when you said I was handsome," he ground out. "You've seen my face so you know that isn't true."

"That's your opinion," she frowned.

"That, Madame, is the bitter truth."

"Really? Come here for a moment Erik, I have something that I think you need to see," S'ray said pulling a small portrait from a desk drawer and holding it out to him. "This is my late husband."

Erik took the picture from her and looked at it. The man in it had medium brown hair that fell into his dark violet eyes. There was a deep scar that ran across his face from just below the missing tip of his left ear, across his nose and ending at his jawline.

"What you see in the picture isn't the worse of it," she sighed leaning against the desk. "Clothes hid most of his scars, but he was fairly messed up from old battle wounds and he walked with a very visible limp. Tereste was also quite a bit older than me and had seen a lot more war. But for all his visible flaws, I loved him and thought him the handsomest Alve alive."

"What happened to him?" Erik asked looking back to her.

"He was killed in battle over 2 centuries ago," she sighed as he handed back the picture.

"I am sorry for your loss."

"Thank you, however I stopped mourning him many, many years ago. Anyway he died as he lived, a warrior," she said proudly.

"And you never had any children?"

"No, we never had the time, there was a lot of unrest and we didn't want to have children during a time of war."

Erik nodded, he understood her reasons. He also understood her husband, he thought. The man had been honorable and died fighting for his own people.

"But that's not all I wanted to show you," she said picking up a framed photograph this time. "These are the warriors I command, not a pretty bunch, but we get the job done."

S'ray was obviously the in the middle and on her right was an Alve with a scar running down the left side of his face over where his eye had been. To her left was another that had what appeared to be claw marks starting at his ear and going down to his neck before disappearing into the open collar of his shirt. The other four Alve in the picture also had facial scarring of varying degrees.

"So how did you avoid getting it in the face?" he asked.

"Simple, I don't take my helm off during a battle. That doesn't mean I don't have other scars, they're just hidden under my clothes," S'ray answered. "And for your information, these guys have women fawning over them."

"With Faye charm and glamour I can believe that."

"Cast a glamour? That would shame them, the same for using a charm. The challenge for them is wining a woman in spite of their looks. They use what's on the inside because that is what we love someone for. The looks of even the prettiest Faye will fade in time, but what is inside will rarely change," she explained. "Do you understand?"

"But I've done terrible things, I've killed and threatened to kill. I terrorized an entire opera house and enjoyed most of it," he replied setting the picture back on the desk and hanging his head.

"Do you regret the things you've done?" she asked walking around the desk to face him.

Erik was silent and wouldn't raise his eyes to look at her. The pain of what he'd done showed plainly in his face.

"Do you regret the actions of your past?" she asked again, lifting his chin so she could look him in the eyes,

"Yes," he replied in a pained voice, "but there's nothing I can do to change that."

"Yes there is," she said grabbing his arms and giving him a shake. "You can learn from them and become a better man."

* * *

Coming up in Chapter 6 – The Maestro Returns


	6. The Maestro Returns

Disclaimer: The Phantom of the Opera does not belong to me, only my own characters do.

Author's Note: Woo! Two chapters in one day! And I've got my ideas set for the next one already too!

Also if I get enough requests, I'll see if I can manage a picture of S'ray and Erik. But remember if you want to see it, you have to ask by writing a review *wink*.

Thanks to all who have read and reviewed; the more you review, the more I write. I plan to post a chapter every week, depending on how busy I am at work. I work at a call center and do my plotting when we're slow. Anyway, on with the show, the maestro has returned.

* * *

**Phantom of the Glen**

**Chapter 6 - The Maestro Returns**

"Now, I'm going to start simple," Erik said sitting down at the piano.

"O.K., what do you want me to do?" she asked.

"Just sing the first verse of Bonny Portmore," he said uncovering the keys. "Try to relax and pretend that I'm not even here. I won't say anything till you've finished."

"Do you want just the verse or the chorus too?"

"Both please and whenever you are ready."

S'ray took a deep breath and began, "O Bonny Portmore, I am sorry to see,  
Such a woeful destruction of your ornament tree.  
For it stood on your shore for many's the long day,  
Till the long boats from Antrim came to float it away."

"Oh Bonny Portmore you shine where you stand,  
And the more I think on you, the more I think long.  
If I had you now as I had once before,  
All the lords in Old England would not purchase Portmore."

Erik clapped his hands when she'd finished and said, "Very good, we'll start with some breathing."

"But I did breathe, otherwise I would have passed out," she protested.

"Yes, but you didn't breathe correctly for a singer," he explained standing up.

"So what should I do?"

"I'll show you," he said walking up behind her. "Now you were breathing from your chest which is natural but it doesn't support your voice when you sing."

"Alright," she nodded.

"However when you sing, you need to breathe from your stomach," he continued leaning forward a bit and putting one hand on her shoulder, the other on her stomach. "Now do just the first verse again, only try to breathe from your stomach. Sing it slowly, that will help. I want to feel my right hand move, but not my left."

S'ray took a deep breath and he felt her shoulder move under his left hand. "My left hand moved, start over," he commanded softly.

She took another deep breath. "Damn," she cursed realizing that her shoulders moved.

"Now this time, don't worry about singing, just breathe," he said breathing in the perfume of her hair.

"OK," she said closing her eyes and concentrating on how she breathed in.

"Good," he smiled, "now sing just the first line of the first verse."

"O Bonny Portmore, I am sorry to see."

"Was it easier to hit the notes that way?"

"Yes."

"Now take a breath and sing the next line."

"Such a woeful destruction of your ornament tree."

"Breathe and next line."

"For it stood on your shore for many's the long day."

"Keep going."

"Till the long boats from Antrim came to float it away."

"The whole chorus now and breathe at the end of each line."

"Oh Bonny Portmore you shine where you stand,  
And the more I think on you, the more I think long.  
If I had you now as I had once before,  
All the lords in Old England would not purchase Portmore."

"The rest of the song please," he said straightening and putting his right hand on her other shoulder. "And remember, I don't want to feel your shoulders move when you breathe."

Erik closed his eyes and smiled as she sang, S'ray was a quick learner. He could still smell the flowery scent of her, even though he was standing straight again. His head tipped forward with the rhythm of the song, but kept his eyes closed because he knew if he opened them he'd be staring down S'ray's cleavage like he had at breakfast the other day. It wasn't easy being a gentleman when the woman was such a free spirit. "Very good," he said when she'd finished the song. "Was it easier to breathe as you went along?"

"Yes, it was and easier to sing the song too," she replied.

"As I said earlier, you need to support your voice to sing properly. Now, I believe it's your turn to teach me," he said removing his hands from her shoulders and stepping back to the piano.

"What kind of song would you like to learn?"

"What ever kind you wish to teach me."

"How about one we can sing together?"

"Sing it through for me first and then I'll join in," he nodded readying a pen, ink and paper.

"It's called 'The Fields of Athenry'," she said picking up her guitar and sitting on desk top. "By a lonely prison wall,  
I heard a young girl calling  
Michael they have taken you away,  
For you stole Trevelyn's corn  
So the young might see the morn,  
Now a prison ship lies waiting in the bay."

Erik quickly wrote down the lyrics in his own method of short-hand as he mentally noted the music. The song would definitely sound better with a violin and guitar instead of the piano. He would ask to borrow S'ray's when she finished the song.

It was a fairly simple song, though very beautiful. He was pretty sure he knew what the man's part would be already.

"Now you'll sing the 2nd verse and we sing the chorus together for the rest of the song. I sing the first and 3rd verses, the first chorus and the last line," she explained.

"I've been thinking while you sang the song, it would be more fitting to use a violin than a piano. May I borrow yours?" he asked finishing up his notes.

"Of course," S'ray said sliding off the desk and bringing him the violin case. "It should still be in tune, but you'll want to check it anyway."

He opened the case and picked up the violin. "A very beautiful instrument," he complimented bringing it up to his chin. He settled it in place and pulled the bow across the strings several times, it was perfectly in tune.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Ready," he nodded and played an improvised 4 bar introduction to the song.

S'ray started strumming her guitar and sang, "By a lonely prison wall,  
I heard a young girl calling  
Michael they have taken you away,  
For you stole Trevelyn's corn  
So the young might see the morn,  
Now a prison ship lies waiting in the bay."

"Low lie, The Fields of Athenry  
Where once we watched the small free birds fly  
Our love was on the wing  
We had dreams and songs to sing,  
It's so lonely round the Fields of Athenry."

Erik pulled the violin from his chin and rested it on his shoulder, then he began his verse in his tenor voice. "By a lonely prison wall  
I heard a young man calling  
'Nothing matters Mary, when you're free'  
Against the famine and the crown,  
I rebelled, they cut me down  
Now you must raise our child with dignity."

S'ray joined him in the chorus, "Low lie, The Fields of Athenry  
Where once we watched the small free birds fly  
Our love was on the wing  
We had dreams and songs to sing,  
It's so lonely round the Fields of Athenry."

The violin was brought back up as they played the verse through on just their instruments. Then they joined their voices again on the chorus,

"Low lie, The Fields of Athenry  
Where once we watched the small free birds fly  
Our love was on the wing  
We had dreams and songs to sing,  
It's so lonely round the Fields of Athenry."

It was incredible, he thought to himself, the way her alto blended with his tenor, it was almost like they had been singing together for years. He stopped his bow as she began the last verse.

"By a lonely harbor wall  
She watched the last star falling  
As the prison ship sailed out against the sky  
For she lived in hope and pray  
For her love in Botany Bay  
It's so lonely round the Fields of Athenry"

He joined his voice with hers on the chorus, "Low lie, The Fields of Athenry  
Where once we watched the small free birds fly  
Our love was on the wing  
We had dreams and songs to sing,  
It's so lonely round the Fields of Athenry."

"It's so lonely round the Fields of Athenry," S'ray finished with a mournful tone to her voice.

Erik sat back down at the piano and began playing the song again.

"That piano sounds wonderful since you tuned it," she sighed putting the guitar back on its stand.

"Especially since I dug that mouse nest out of it," he added stopping to jot music on to the staff paper in front of him.

"Mouse nest?"

"Yes, it was quite large, but I managed to get it all out."

* * *

Author's note: You can listen to the 'Fields of Athenry' on YouTube here - .com/watch?v=v9InnXP64To

Coming up in Chapter 7 – It's the Little Things That Get on Your Nerves.


	7. It's the Little Things

Disclaimer: The Phantom of the Opera does not belong to me, only my own characters do.

Author's Note:

I'd like to extend a special thanks to jonpooky, without whom this chapter would have been much more difficult to write.

To foxgodess07: You're about to see just how "not good" that mouse nest was/is.

To xXThAnKs-FoR-tHe-MeMoRiEsXx: This one isn't so sweet, but I think you'll enjoy it just the same.

To xX-Crayola-Xx: I hope this is soon enough for an update, I've been a roll lately with writing this.

Also if I get enough requests, I'll see if I can manage a picture of S'ray and Erik. But remember if you want to see it, you have to ask by writing a review *wink*.

Thanks to all who have read and reviewed; the more you review, the more I write. Now, on with the show and remember, it's the little things that get on your nerves.

* * *

**Phantom of the Glen**

**Chapter 7 - It's the Little Things That Get on Your Nerves**

Erik opened his eyes to an amazing sight. Reclining on the stones in front of the fire was a tiny naked woman with iridescent dragonfly wings. He blinked twice and she was still there. Then she turned her head, smiled and waved at him. He shook his head and rolled over muttering about having to slow down on the whiskey before going back to sleep.

* * *

That morning at breakfast Erik announced, "I have to start taking it easy on the whiskey."

"Why is that?" she asked over her coffee.

"It's making me see things," he said spreading jam on his toast.

"Really? Like what?"

"Tiny, naked women with wings."

S'ray almost spit out her coffee.

"That was about the same reaction I had."

"How tall would you say she was?"

"It was hard to tell, but I would say about a foot."

"They're back, it must be spring," S'ray muttered.

"Who's back? What are you talking about?" he asked puzzled.

"Hey! What idiot cleaned out the piano?" an angry and heavily accented voice said from beneath his chair.

"Who said that?" Erik demanded looking around for the origin of the voice.

"Erik, you're covered in Brownies," S'ray said setting down her coffee cup.

"I'm what?" he asked gaping at her.

"You've got Brownies on your shoulders," she repeated pointing.

He stood up quickly and knocked the chair over. "Hey, quit rocking the boat," said a voice on his left.

"Yeah, sit still or we'll fall off," said a different voice on his right.

Erik swatted at first his left shoulder and then the right, both times connecting with something solid that went flying across the room. S'ray was on her feet too, trying to catch what had flown off his shoulders. "Thank you for the coffee," said a tiny female voice and both coffee cups along with the pot disappeared.

"Brandji and Brule! Front and center both of you!" S'ray barked.

"Should we run or take the tongue lashing?" one Brownie asked the other from their temporary hiding place.

"I'd like a tongue lashing," the other lecherously replied.

"Now!" S'ray barked again.

"First day back and we pissed her off already," the first one stated.

"Yeah, new record," the second smiled and both Brownies began a celebratory dance.

"Luniana, bring all the coffee back!"

"Including what I already drank?"

"Just get back here!"

Suddenly their two, now empty, coffee cups reappeared on the table along with the pot.

"What in the hell is going on?" Erik shouted after righting his chair.

"It's spring," S'ray replied innocently.

"What does spring have to do with this…this…this waking nightmare?"

"The little people are back," she answered simply.

Erik just stared at her with a mixture of shock and horror on his face.

"I guess some introductions are in order," she sighed as two Brownies climbed onto the table. "Luniana, where are you?"

"Here," came a little voice as the lid of the coffee pot fell to the table top.

"Erik, this is Luniana. She's a pixie. Luniana, this is Erik and he is a guest here."

"Hi," she squeaked, poking her head out of the coffee pot. "We met earlier, but you just rolled over, said something about whiskey and went back to sleep. ~BUUUURRRRPPP!!!~ Good coffee, none left."

"And these two Brownies, or morons as I prefer to call them, are Brandji and Brule," she said rolling her eyes.

"Why are you so grumpy?" Brule, the shorter of the two, asked.

"Didn't you get laid this winter?" Brandji chimed in.

S'ray clapped a hand over her eyes and groaned in frustration, Brownies were not known for being subtle or having any tact at all.

Phhffffft!

"We should have warned you, we came back in a keg of ale!" Brule said proudly.

"Yeah, they caught us before we could even get into the Francesca and they threw us out. Again!" Brandji complained.

"We weren't even in there. Can you get thrown out of someplace you're not even in?" Brule asked.

"Dorks!" Luniana chimed in from where she sat hanging onto the rim of the coffee pot.

"Stay out of this you little winged…whatever you are!" Brandji said shaking his fist at her.

"Mouse fucker," she replied.

"That was a secret! Who…who told you that?" Brandji demanded.

"He did," she said pointing at Brule.

"Why did you tell her? You swore you wouldn't tell anyone!" Brandji yelled at his partner.

"Cause she asked."

"You idiot! And if she asked you to cut off your pee-pee too, would you do that?"

"No, why would I do that?"

"Because you're an idiot!"

Erik watched the whole exchange dumbstruck. He knew he should say something, but he wasn't sure what or to whom.

"So S'ray, back to the original question," Luniana chimed in. "With tall, dark and handsome here, did you two have sex or not this winter?"

"I never touched her!" Erik exclaimed, almost horrified at the thought of such improper actions toward his hostess.

"Well, why not?" the pixie asked looking up at him quizzically from the coffee pot.

"Are you a Munich?" Brandji asked, happy that the conversation had turned away from his indiscretions with small rodents.

"What's a Munich?" Brule asked.

"Someone who has their twig and berries cut off," Brandji explained.

"Why would they do that?" Brule questioned puzzled.

"Because they're idiots, like you!" Brandji yelled stamping his foot.

"You're both idiots! It's Eunuch, not Munich!" the pixie corrected, now sitting on the rim of the coffee pot, naked and dripping with coffee.

Erik couldn't believe what had happened to him in the short space of 3 months. He'd gone from being the terror of the Opera Populaire, to the most wanted man in Paris, to a ghost again, and now he was in the middle of some sort of bizarre and twisted fairy tale.

S'ray looked over the table at him, sighed and said," Erik, welcome to my world."

I should have stayed in Paris. I should have let Raoul catch me. The world would still be sane in the confines a prison cage. "Thank you…I think," he replied over the argument that was still going on in the middle of the table.

* * *

Later, Erik had retreated to the quiet of the study. He sat down at the piano and caressed the keys with his musician's hands. He played a chord, it was out of tune. He frowned, he'd just tuned it a couple weeks ago and it shouldn't have gotten out of tune again so quickly. He ran his fingers across the keys, the piano was definitely out of tune again.

"Cut it out! We're trying to sleep!" Brule yelled from beneath the piano top.

"Yeah, it took a long time to rebuild our house that you wrecked," Brandji added.

"Son of a bitch," the phantom cursed under his breath. Then an evil thought came to him, a malevolent smile lit up his face as he slammed his fingers onto the keys and began playing the 1812 Overture.

"Hey that string almost cut off my pee-pee," Brule howled from inside the piano.

"What do you care? You never use it," Brandji replied.

"Yes I do, I pee-pee with it and at least I don't stick it in mice."

"Why do you always bring that up? And you…" Brandji said pushing up the lid of piano and shooting Erik a dirty look, "enough with all the noise!"

Grinning maniacally, the phantom slammed down a chord directly in front of the upset Brownie. Brandji squeaked and the lid fell back down with a thud. "Brule, why are you naked?" he groaned.

"I was sleeping like you, till the big, stupid man woke us up."

"No you weren't sleeping like me, I'm not naked!"

"You don't complain when the pixie is naked."

"She's female, you're not! Brule, put some clothes on. Ohhhhh, everything is vibrating and your wobbly bits are making me sick Brule," Brandji complained.

"He can't play this thing forever," Brule said nearly avoiding a string hammer.

"Yes, I can," the phantom roared at the piano.

* * *

S'ray looked up from her stove as the first loud chords reached her ears.

"I thought you said he played better than that," Luniana protested hovering in front of her with her tiny hands pressed over her ears.

"He does, but he didn't have two Brownies trying to set up housekeeping in the piano either," she replied as she took the stew off the flame.

"You still didn't answer my question S'ray," she said perching on the window sill.

"What question was that?"

"Did you take him to bed yet?"

"Luniana, that's none of your business," S'ray scolded.

"I'll take that as a 'no'," she sighed. "Well, why not?"

"It would be taking advantage of him," she replied. "He had his heart broken by a young mortal girl only 3 months ago."

"But he's very handsome, in spite of being half-goblin," she chirped. "Can I make some clothes for him?"

"You'll have to ask him. And did you say half-goblin? Are you sure?" S'ray asked bending down to look the pixie in the eye.

"Of course I'm sure. Maybe if you dressed more like a woman he would have bedded you already," the pixie frowned. "But dress as you like, you always do anyway."

S'ray rolled her eyes and noted that the music was getting louder and worse than that, she could now clearly hear Erik yelling from the study. "Sounds like I should break that up before someone winds up hurt," she said taking off her apron. "Luniana, can you fly around to the windows and check on the carnage?"

"Yes, Ma'am," she saluted before buzzing out the open kitchen window.

S'ray got to the study just in time to see the two Brownies scurry out of the room, Erik right behind them.

"And stay out!" Erik shouted slamming the door.

"I think you offended him," Brule said to Brandji.

"Finally chased you out I see," S'ray said, her arms crossed over her chest.

"He's scary when he's mad," Brule said looking up at her.

"Yeah, why didn't you tell us he's half-goblin?" Brandji demanded straightening the rat skull he wore on his head.

"What did you call me?" Erik snarled ripping open the study door.

Both Brownies let out a shriek and hid behind S'ray. "Thanks guys," she groaned shaking her head. "I was hoping to put this off a bit longer Erik, but we need to talk."

"I agree completely," he said glaring at the Brownies cowering behind her legs. Then he stepped aside to permit her to enter the room. He slammed the door as soon as she was in, nearly knocking the Brownies off their feet.

"Was it something we said?" Brule asked.

"How should I know? He's half-goblin and goblins are always cranky," Brandji said.

"Dorks!" the Pixie laughed from a shelf high on the wall.

Brandji made a face at her, turned and headed into the kitchen.

* * *

Author's note: To get an idea of what Brownies sound like, watch either Willow or Monty Python and the Holy Grail (and pay special attention to the French). The Pixie has a high, often squeaky voice.

Coming up in Chapter 8 – Revelations


	8. Revelations

Disclaimer: The Phantom of the Opera does not belong to me, only my own characters do.

Author's Note:

To foxgodess07: Glad you enjoyed the little people! They are so much fun to write! And besides, Erik is so dramatic that he needs a comedic foil. The explanation you requested is in this chapter, hope you like it.

To phantommistress: Another happy reader, you will see more of Brandji, Brule and Luniana in all upcoming chapters. I've found that there is nothing like a pair of arguing Brownies for comedy. You'll find this chapter very enlightening about Erik and S'ray too.

To xXThAnKs-FoR-tHe-MeMoRiEsXx: How could I end it like that? Does this very long chapter make up for it? I'm hoping so =).

To Nonnihil Scelestus: Hope you find this chapter as intriguing as the last.

To xX-Crayola-Xx: Hey, you're welcome for the shout-out, I do it for everyone that reviews. Keep reading, I'm just getting started with this.

To flamethrowerqueen: Glad you like the story and characters. As to appearances of other, shall we say, supernatural characters just be careful what you wish for you just may get it. XD

I also want to thank everyone that has signed up for updates and favorited the story, you also keep me writing and don't be afraid to write a review. I don't bite…well…not hard anyway ;-).

Also if I get enough requests, I'll see if I can manage a picture of S'ray and Erik. But remember if you want to see it, you have to ask by writing a review *wink*.

Thanks to all who have read and reviewed; the more you review, the more I write. Now, on with the show and making sense of new revelations.

* * *

**Phantom of the Glen**

**Chapter 8**

**Revelations**

"Now talk," the phantom ordered going over to the piano and lifting up the lid.

"As I said in the hallway, I had hoped to put this off a bit longer," she said walking toward her desk.

"Put what off?"

"Now I've put a lot of research and reading into this, as well as taking your past into consideration," she explained plainly stalling.

"What do you have to tell me?" he snapped turning toward her as he ripped a large piece of the Brownies' new nest from the piano.

"You're half-goblin."

Erik froze; he straightened up and slowly turned toward S'ray. S'ray watched him warily; she'd first been tipped off to his mixed lineage by his amber eyes. His sudden outbursts of temper had only furthered to cement her suspicions. He hadn't been violent with her yet, but that didn't mean that she shouldn't be on her guard when he was like this.

The phantom stalked up to her and backed her against the bookcases. "Would you mind repeating that Madame?" he said with barely controlled rage in his voice.

"I said you're half-goblin," she replied steadily gazing back at him.

"Don't toy with me," he growled placing his hands on the shelves on either side of her head and glaring down at her.

"And don't try to intimidate me," S'ray scowled back poking him in the chest with a finger. "I'm not some 16 year-old human child that will cower at the first harsh word from you."

His eyes narrowed and blazed bright with renewed fury. "How dare you bring her into this!" he snarled.

"How dare you speak to me like this in my own home!" she replied becoming angry herself and letting it show in her voice. "Especially when I've done nothing but try to help you!"

Erik backed away from the fury in her eyes.

"Now sit down and listen," S'ray snapped pointing to the chair on the other side of her desk.

Erik sat silently in the chair though his amber eyes still blazed with his own bare suppress fury.

"There, that's better," she said sitting down in her chair. "First things first, yes, you are half goblin and let me finish before you start in again. The reason I didn't say anything is I wanted to be certain before I told you. Well, Luniana, Brandji and Brule confirmed my suspicions for me today. My first hint came the night we met, it's the eyes that usually indicate Faye blood of some sort, and no full human has amber eyes like yours."

"And then there were other things about you that I started to notice, things that humans don't normally do or aren't capable of. One was your quick temper and your talent for music."

Erik was about to interrupt her with a question, but she held up her hand, "Let me finish, then you can ask all the questions you wish or yell and scream and throw another tantrum. So you're clear on this, being half-goblin isn't a bad thing. In fact, that's what's kept you alive all these years. There, I've said what needed to be said."

He took several deep breaths and closed his eyes, calming himself down so he could think clearly. A hundred questions were running through his head. Erik felt like he was loosing control of his world again and he didn't like it. He was silent for several minutes, letting everything sink in. "Does this explain my…" he finally said motioning to the right side of his face.

"It's very possible, I'll be honest and tell you right now that goblins, even the big ones that you likely descend from, are not the prettiest Faye in existence."

"Why are my eyes such a clue on that? I thought they were just a faded brown," he said meeting her eyes.

"It's not just your eyes, it's your eyes combined with the fact you've lived underground most of your life. Goblins prefer dark, underground places, that are why living there didn't bother you and maybe even seemed natural," she explained.

"And how did this keep me alive?" he asked indicating the masked portion of his face again. "In fact it's almost gotten me killed on many occasions and caused more troubles than I care to think on."

"Let me clarify what this means a bit more for you," she said getting up and moving to stand in front of him. S'ray laid her hand on his masked cheek and continued. "This is not the only part of you that's goblin. May I?"

Erik hesitated, but then remembered that she hadn't screamed or been afraid of his unmasked face before, so he nodded his head. She removed his mask and placed it on the desk. Her hand moved to touch his ruined cheek again and he flinched away from her touch. "I know it's not easy for you to accept another's touch like this, especially since what you've been through, but you've got to trust that I won't hurt you," she said touching his cheek again and turning his face so she could look him in the eyes.

"As I've told you before, this is just an outward covering. I know it's not easy living in a mortal world when you're different from them, because they judge mainly on appearance. They see someone that isn't pretty enough to them and right away they call him evil. The only problem is that if you keep being told you're evil because you look different, then you start to believe it and even become evil. Being half goblin doesn't make you evil or bad or whatever you want to call it. You're also half human and that means you can choose to be evil or good. I know you're good, I could sense it as I approached you that night. If you had been evil I more than likely would have put you out of your misery right there."

"Now I know it may have not seemed like it, but you lead what we call a 'charmed life' because you have Faye blood in your veins. It's what makes you more than human and in some cases better than human. If you weren't half goblin you would have died in the snow or been beaten to death by the Gypsies. It's why you're tougher that them and stronger and more agile. Goblin blood is what helps you see so well in the dark and to live underground without the sun for so long. A normal human couldn't do it; they'd sicken and die within a few miserable years. This is why you learn so quickly and are so intelligent. And it's also why you can make such beautiful music with your hands and voice," she explained picking up one of his hand and looking into his eyes.

"How did this happen? Was my mother raped or willing? The way she always treated me I can't imagine she was willing," Erik asked his eyes full of anguish.

"I don't know, half doesn't always mean 50% to the little people. All it really means is that you're probably close to half Faye and that goblin is the dominate blood. It's quite possible that both of your parents carried the Faye blood and never knew it," she replied stroking his hand to calm him.

"And I was unlucky enough that the goblin showed through," he said bitterly.

They sat in silence for several minutes, wrapped in their own thoughts.

"Hey! What's going on in there?" came Brandji's voice from the other side of the door.

"Are they doing it?" Brule asked.

"How should I know? I can't reach the keyhole."

"But the pixie said they were," Brule replied.

"I told you not to listen to her, she will get you in trouble again," he said.

"So are there any more of those that will be showing up?" Erik said indicating the door with a nod of his head.

"No, just those three. And before you ask, no I can't get rid of them, they come with the job," she sighed.

"That's right! You stuck with us," Brandji said triumphantly.

"Yeah, we part of the job!" Brule yelled.

"Then how do I keep them out of the piano?" Erik asked.

"I'll have a talk with them. But until they settle down, I would recommend that you sit with your feet wide apart," she cautioned.

"Why?"

"They'll tie your feet together," she whispered with a laugh.

* * *

S'ray could tell Erik was tense; in fact, he was so tense that it was practically oozing from him. Dinner had been less than relaxing and quiet, especially with Brandji and Brule constantly arguing with each other or Luniana. Currently he was enjoying the kitchen and the sounds of her cleaning up. The little people had left as soon as she stood to clean so as to not get stuck helping. Erik was working on a piece of music, his back was straight but his shoulders hunched. She shook her head, how he could stand to be in that position for any length of time she just didn't understand. "How about a nice, quiet walk when I'm done?" she asked putting glasses in the cupboard.

"Quiet? With those three around?" he scoffed, still hunched over the music.

"Oh, they won't follow us," S'ray said confidently.

"Why not? They turn up everywhere else we go," he said skeptically.

"The sun's down and there are many creatures about that would find pixies and brownies good to eat," she smiled taking off her apron. "So how about it?"

"When do we leave?" he asked putting down his pen.

"As soon as I get my cloak?" she said turning to go to the kitchen door.

"Allow me," he smiled already there. He lifted her brown cloak from the peg and gently draped it over her shoulders.

"Thank you," S'ray smiled and opened the door as he quickly fastened his own cloak.

The night had started to cool a bit from the unusual warmth of that spring day. A few early insects buzzed about and frogs could be heard clearly from the stream. From the tree line, a night bird could be heard calling its mate. Stars twinkled in the cloudless sky overhead. She led them along the stream that ran through the glen and to the edge of the trees. "Mmm, what a glorious night," she sighed lifting her arms over her head and stretching.

"Very," he agreed breathing deeply of the night air.

"Is this quiet enough for you?" she asked pulling off her cloak and spreading it on the soft, new grass before sitting down.

"Yes, it is," he replied leaning against the trunk of a nearby tree.

"This is my favorite time of year," she said. "The forest is waking up again, coming back to life and everything smells so fresh and green."

"Spring in Paris is not like this, it's cold and muddy and it rains a lot," he replied folding his arms across his chest.

"Erik, come sit by me," she requested patting the cloak on her right. "Tell me about one of the operas you've seen."

"Which one?" he asked walking over to her as he removed his cloak before sitting down.

"It doesn't matter really," she said as he sat next to her. "Do they have funny operas?"

"Of course and I know just the one," he said and began telling the story of _Il Muto_.

* * *

Later, they were both stretched out on the cloak. S'ray lay on her back, barely able to control her laughter. Erik lay on his left, holding himself up with a straight arm. "And that's how it ends," he finished with a smile.

"Oh, that is funny," she laughed catching her breath.

"When you're ready, it's your turn," he said turning to his back and leaning back on both elbows.

"My turn?"

"To tell me a story."

"What kind of story?"

"When I first came to the opera house, I stole a book about King Arthur, Camelot and the Knights of the Round Table. Do you know any stories about them?" he asked looking up at the stars.

"Do I know stories about them? The only problem is choosing which one to tell," she laughed.

"Any one you want to tell," he said moving his arms behind his head and laying back.

"I've got just the one for you," she said sitting up. "Come here, my lap will make a better pillow."

"I'm fine," he said not moving.

"I won't bite, I promise," she laughed, "and this tale is best told quietly."

Erik raised an eyebrow at this, but acquiesced to her wishes anyway. He settled on her right side, his head resting on her thigh.

"Now, where to begin," she said gazing down at him. "I know, I'll start at the beginning."

"On either side the river lie  
Long fields of barley and of rye,  
That clothe the wold and meet the sky.  
And thro' the field the road runs by  
To many-tower'd Camelot;  
The yellow leavèd water lily,  
The green sheathèd daffodilly,  
Tremble in the water chilly,  
Round about Shalott."

"Willows whiten, aspens shiver,  
The sunbeam-showers break and quiver  
In the stream that runneth ever  
By the island in the river,  
Flowing down to Camelot.  
Four gray walls and four gray towers  
Overlook a space of flowers,  
And the silent isle imbowers  
The Lady of Shalott."

"That's Tennyson," he said quietly, watching the stars overhead.

"Where do you think he learned it?" S'ray asked.

"I haven't the faintest, enlighten me," he smiled.

"The brownies are rubbing off on you."

"Perish the thought."

"May I continue?"

"Please."

"Underneath the bearded barley,  
The reaper, reaping late and early,  
Hears her ever chanting cheerly,  
Like an angel, singing clearly,  
O'er the stream of Camelot.  
Piling the sheaves in furrows airy,  
Beneath the moon, the reaper weary  
Listening whispers, "'tis the fairy  
Lady of Shalott."

"The little isle is all inrailed  
With a rose-fence, and overtrailed  
With roses: by the marge unhailed  
The shallop flitteth silken sailed,  
Skimming down to Camelot.  
A pearl garland winds her head:  
She leaneth on a velvet bed,  
Fully royally apparellèd,  
The Lady of Shalott."

"Your voice is better than his," Erik commented.

"No time hath she to sport and play:  
A charmèd web she weaves alway.  
A curse is on her, if she stay  
Her weaving, either night or day,  
To look down to Camelot.  
She knows not what the curse may be;  
Therefore she weaveth steadily,  
Therefore no other care hath she,  
The Lady of Shalott."

"She lives with little joy or fear.  
Over the water, running near,  
The sheep bell tinkles in her ear.  
Before her hangs a mirror clear,  
Reflecting towered Camelot.  
And, as the mazy web she whirls,  
She sees the surly village-churls,  
And the red cloaks of market-girls,  
Pass onward from Shalott."

"And you're prettier," he continued.

"Sometimes a troop of damsels glad,  
An abbot on an ambling pad,  
Sometimes a curly shepherd lad,  
Or longhaired page, in crimson clad,  
Goes by to towered Camelot.  
And sometimes thro' the mirror blue,  
The knights come riding, two and two.  
She hath no loyal knight and true,  
The Lady of Shalott."

"But in her web she still delights  
To weave the mirror's magic sights:  
For often thro' the silent nights  
A funeral, with plumes and lights  
And music, came from Camelot.  
Or, when the moon was overhead,  
Came two young lovers, lately wed:  
"I am half-sick of shadows," said  
The Lady of Shalott."

The phantom had closed his eyes, letting her draw the scenes with the verses of the poem.

"A bowshot from her bower-eaves.  
He rode between the barleys heaves:  
The sun came dazzling thro' the leaves,  
And flamed upon the brazen greaves  
Of bold Sir Launcelot.  
A redcross knight for ever kneeled  
To a lady in his shield,  
That sparkled on the yellow field,  
Beside remote Shalott."

"The gemmy bridle glittered free,  
Like to some branch of stars we see  
Hung in the golden galaxy.  
The bridle-bells rang merrily,  
As he rode down from Camelot.  
And, from his blazoned baldric slung,  
A mighty silver bugle hung,  
And, as he rode, his armour rung,  
Beside remote Shalott."

He felt himself begin to drift as his body relaxed. Paris and all the troubles there seemed to have vanished with the last rays of light. There were just the moon and stars and her voice softly singing the poem.

"All in the blue unclouded weather,  
Thick jewelled shone the saddle-leather.  
The helmet, and the helmet-feather  
Burned like one burning flame together,  
As he rode down from Camelot.  
As often thro' the purple night,  
Below the starry clusters bright,  
Some bearded meteor, trailing light,  
Moves over green Shalott."

"His broad clear brow in sunlight glowed.  
On burnished hooves his warhorse trode.  
From underneath his helmet flowed  
His coal black curls, as on he rode,  
As he rode down from Camelot.  
From the bank, and from the river,  
He flashed into the crystal mirror,  
"Tirra lirra, tirra lirra,"  
Sang Sir Launcelot."

He folded his hands across his stomach as he became lost in the music of the words.

"She left the web: she left the loom:  
She made three paces thro' the room:  
She saw the water flower bloom:  
She saw the helmet and the plume:  
She looked down to Camelot.  
Out flew the web, and floated wide,  
The mirror cracked from side to side,  
"The curse is come upon me," cried  
The Lady of Shalott."

"In the stormy east wind straining  
The pale-yellow woods were waning,  
The broad stream in his banks complaining,  
Heavily the low sky raining  
Over towered Camelot:  
Outside the isle a shallow boat  
Beneath a willow lay afloat,  
Below the carven stern she wrote,  
THE LADY OF SHALOTT."

His breathing slowed and became deeper; the scent of the night was as intoxicating as fine whiskey.

"A cloud white crown of pearl she dight.  
All raimented in snowy white  
That loosely flew, (her zone in sight,  
Clasped with one blinding diamond bright,)  
Her wide eyes fixed on Camelot,  
Though the squally east wind keenly  
Blew, with folded arms serenely  
By the water stood the queenly  
Lady of Shalott."

"With a steady, stony glance--  
Like some bold seer in a trance,  
Beholding all his own mischance,  
Mute, with a glassy countenance--  
She looked down to Camelot.  
It was the closing of the day,  
She loosed the chain, and down she lay,  
The broad stream bore her far away,  
The Lady of Shalott."

Erik let his mind rest for a change and just listened to her words.

"As when to sailors while they roam,  
By creeks and outfalls far from home,  
Rising and dropping with the foam,  
From dying swans wild warblings come,  
Blown shoreward; so to Camelot  
Still as the boat head wound along  
The willowy hills and fields among,  
They heard her chanting her death song,  
The Lady of Shalott."

"A long drawn carol, mournful, holy,  
She chanted loudly, chanted lowly,  
Till her eyes were darkened wholly,  
And her smooth face sharpened slowly  
Turned to towered Camelot:  
For ere she reached upon the tide  
The first house by the waterside,  
Singing in her song she died,  
The Lady of Shalott."

The phantom didn't hear anything after that; he had drifted off to sleep. Unaware, S'ray continued to sing the poem.

"Under tower and balcony,  
By garden wall and gallery,  
A pale, pale corpse she floated by,  
Dead cold, between the houses high,  
Dead into towered Camelot.  
Knight and burgher, lord and dame,  
To the plankèd wharfage came:  
Below the stern they read her name,  
"The Lady of Shalott."

"They crossed themselves, their stars they blest,  
Knight, minstrel, abbot, squire and guest.  
There lay a parchment on her breast,  
That puzzled more than all the rest,  
The wellfed wits at Camelot.  
"The web was woven curiously  
_The charm is broken utterly,_  
_Draw near and fear not--this is I,_  
_The Lady of Shalott."_

S'ray looked down after she finished the story, Erik was fast asleep. She smiled and brushed a few stray hairs from his forehead. Not wanting to wake him yet, she lightly rested her hand on his chest and gazed out over the night-time glen. He had relaxed finally and from what she could tell the tension had left most of his body.

She sat there letting him sleep and thinking about the preparations she'd be doing on the forge in the morning. It had been too long since she'd last struck hot metal with her hammers. The urge to create something, anything was very strong. She wasn't sure what she was going to make, but she was going to make something. Her eyes went down to the sleeping man again and an idea came to her. She smiled, this was what she needed to make.

Erik stirred in his sleep, shifting shoulders. She started softly humming a lullaby, knowing that music always seemed to relax and calm him. He settled and turned his head in toward her, breathing deeply in sleep once more.

A couple of hours later, Erik began to wake. He could feel his bare cheek being stroked by a gentle hand. "Antoinette?" he asked sleepily.

"No, its S'ray," the Alve smiled down at him.

"I'm sorry, I fell asleep," Erik apologized opening his amber eyes.

"That's all right, you've had a long day," she said brushing his hair back from his face again. "So who's Antoinette?"

"A friend, she saved me after I killed the gypsy that owned me. She brought me to the opera house to live," he replied. "How long have I been asleep?"

"About two hours give or take," S'ray replied softly.

"I didn't realize I was that tired."

"I said it was all right, besides the little people tire me out too at times."

"Is it true that they came with the whole guardian of the forest job?"

"Yes."

"And so you can't get rid of them?"

"Not a chance."

"Damn it!"

* * *

Author's End Note: Yeah, this was a doozy! This is the longest chapter I've written so far. Next we've got some action coming chapters. The Lady of Shallot is the 1833 edition of the Tennyson poem.

Coming up in Chapter 9 – I Sense Disturbance in the Forest


	9. I Sense a Disturbance in the Forest

Disclaimer: The Phantom of the Opera does not belong to me, only my own characters do.

Author's Notes:

To foxgodess07: Yes, the piano is going to be a point of conflict between Erik and the brownies.

To xXThAnKs-FoR-tHe-MeMoRiEsXx: Hope this chapter is just as enjoyable as the last one.

To flamethrowerqueen: Be prepared for more supernatural characters in later chapters.

To phantommistress: I think I'll send you over the edge with this chapter, it's full of suspense.

This took a while, writing combat isn't as easy as it seems, I had to act some of it out with my weapons/combat person. We're working on the next chapter now and it should be out shortly.

I also want to thank everyone that has signed up for updates and marked it as a favorite, you also keep me writing and don't be afraid to write a review. I don't bite…well…not hard anyway ;-).

I've got the hint, I'm going to start working on a picture of S'ray and Erik. I can't guarantee when I'll finish it, I've got to find my darn sketch pad now.

Thanks to all who have read and reviewed; the more you review, the more I write. Now, let us find out what this disturbance in the forest may be.

* * *

**Phantom of the Glen**

**Chapter 9**

**I Sense Disturbance in the Forest**

S'ray went to answer the frantic knocking at her door, the pixie Luniana perched on her shoulder and the brownies trailing behind. She opened the door to see one of the villagers standing there and looking very worried. "Guardian S'ray," he said wringing his hat in his hands, "I came as quickly as I could."

"What is it Lapin?" she asked.

"The rich man, the lord, he came back, he's in the village now," Lapin replied. "We watched like you asked."

"Did he come alone?" she asked as Erik joined her at the door having heard the knocking himself.

"No Guardian, he brought men with him and hunters with dogs," the man continued stealing a glance at the phantom.

"How many men?" she queried crossing her arms over her chest.

"About 30 and he says he intends to stay until he finds the man who escaped him this winter. The village is awfully upset, he's been demanding we put his men up in our own homes and supply them. And to beg your pardon, some of his men have even made unwelcome advances at the ladies," Lapin said hanging his head.

"Not to worry Lapin," S'ray said putting her hand on the man's shoulder reassuringly.

"Thank you Guardian," he said gratefully.

"I'll take care of this rich man," she said icily, "and his men. Go back to your family Lapin and tell the village to stop warning him, let him come into the forest."

Lapin nodded in response and hurried back into the forest.

"I knew this would happen," Erik said dejectedly as she closed the door. "Not only have I endangered you, but the village as well. I should have left earlier, but now it's too late I suppose."

"You're not leaving," she said sternly taking his arm.

"I have to, I've caused enough problems here," he said stubbornly.

"Hey! You stupid half-goblin!" Brandji yelled, "Guardian said you not leaving, you not leaving!"

"Yeah, stupid rich man be leaving, if he lucky," Brule added.

"Right," Luniana agreed, "Besides, he was warned to not come into this forest."

"That's right," S'ray agreed. "And you did come to this forest looking for asylum and I've provided that."

"I came here trying to get him off my trail so I could rest a while," Erik replied.

"And I found you and brought you here to rest. That makes you my guest and as such it is my duty to protect you," she said looking him in the eyes. "I will get rid of him one way or the other."

"Dumb human, crossing a warrior Alve," Brule said after climbing up on the table.

"He not know who he messing with," Brandji agreed standing beside Brule.

"It's settled then," Luniana squeaked alighting on Erik's shoulder. "You stay and he goes."

"Right, time for me to change then," S'ray said. "Erik will you get my arming coat from the study and bring it to my bedroom? I need to go bind myself before I put it on."

* * *

"Sorry Luniana, but you're just not strong enough to pull this tight for me," S'ray said as the pixie made a final effort to tighten the binding on her breasts.

"I brought your arming coat," Erik announced with a soft knock at her door.

"Come in please," S'ray said exasperated. "Can you please pull this binding tight for me?"

"I…sure," he stammered noticing her state of undress.

The pixie, now perched on the top of her dressing table mirror, covered her mouth to conceal a giggle at the phantom's obvious discomfort around a partially dressed woman.

"What do I do?"

"Just give it a good pull and fasten," she instructed pulling her braid up out of the way.

Erik took hold of the fabric and pulled then found the other fastenings and hooked the garment together. "How's that?" he asked when finished.

"Perfect," she said dropping her braid and turning toward him.

He held his breath, the binding covered her just above her breasts to several inches below, leaving her midriff bare. Her pantaloons were loosely tied at the waist and ended just above her knees. Erik also couldn't help but notice the several tattoos that were visible on her body, some only partially visible to his eyes. He also saw the star-shaped scar on her shoulder from the iron arrowhead. S'ray's hair was done in a braid he'd never seen before, but it seemed to fit her.

She walked over to where he'd laid the padded clothing that she would wear under the armor. With practiced ease, she pulled on first the pants and then the jacket which she left unfastened. "You may as well come along, I may need help with the armor too," she said walking out of her bedroom.

* * *

"How do we start?" he asked as they entered the study.

"The greaves, they go on my thighs," she said turning to face the armor form. "They're only half-fastened so they'll be easy to get off the form."

Erik removed the pieces and brought them to her. She took the left one and said, "You'll have to help me get this buckled once I get it in place. There, now you can buckle this one."

He knelt down next to her and steeling his resolve, reached around and buckled the straps across her inner thigh. She then grabbed the matching one and positioned it on her other thigh. Erik reached around and fastened that one as well. The pieces for her upper arms were put on next in a similar manner.

"Now the shirt, that will just lift off," S'ray instructed.

The required piece was brought over and she raised her arms over her head. He lifted the scale shirt up and helped her slide it on over her head. The he buckled the shirt closed at the sides to cinch it up.

Next came the boots that reached up to protect her knee joints, followed by braces and pieces that protected her elbows. The final piece was the helm with the horsehair plume that hung down her back.

"Do I look fierce enough now?" she asked pulling on her gauntlets.

"Very,' he nodded looking her up and down. This is what he'd always imagined as a child, the Alve warrior who would rescue him from the Gypsies. However he'd grown up and now this Alve warrior was about to drive the Vicomte out of her forest for him. "I've never seen armor like this. What's it made from?" he asked, his curiosity of the past two months finally getting the better of him.

"Dragon scales, what else?" she smiled checking her sword to make sure it slid easily in the scabbard. "Now all I need is a spear," she said going over to a stand holding pole weapons and selecting a six-foot great spear.

"We are ready for battle!" Brandji announced as he and Brule stood at attention in front of her. Both brownies carried spears as well as bows and arrows.

"Me too," Luniana squeaked flying in with her bow, a quiver full of tiny arrows fastened around her waist.

"You mean these three are going to help?" he asked as he fastened on his sword.

"Of course," she said taking a dagger down from the wall.

"But they're so small," he protested.

"Big things come in small packages," Luniana said hovering in front of his face.

"Yeah, we fight just as good as bigs like you," Brule said.

"No, we fight better," Brandji corrected.

"And humans tend not to see them," S'ray added.

"We fight from cover," Brandji said.

"And just because they're much smaller than we are doesn't mean they can't do a lot of damage to men," S'ray explained.

"We have our ways to bring men down," Luniana said proudly.

"Alright enough, Erik I want you to take this as well," she said handing him a dagger and sheath.

"Thank you," he said with a slight bow. "It is a very handsome blade."

Luniana flew down to the Brownies and whispered something in Brandji's ear. His eyes flicked to the dagger that Erik was securing to his belt and widened slightly. Then he whispered to Brule and pointed at the dagger on Erik's belt. "You sure?" Brule asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. I saw it myself," Brandji said.

"Hmm, this is new," Brule said.

"Shhh," Luniana hissed.

"Now you three will go with Erik and head toward the village. I'll head into the trees and parallel you. Luniana fly ahead and provide them with a heads up as to who or what may be approaching from the village. If you meet up with them, come and find me as quickly as you can," S'ray instructed as they left the house. They walked to the edge of the forest together and parted, S'ray moving off into the trees.

"Follow us, we know the way," Brule said as they entered the close confines of the ancient wood.

Erik rolled his eyes, but followed the little people anyway. They'd been walking for just over an hour when the pixie came flying back to them. "Men," she squeaked urgently, "Get off the trail."

The phantom stepped into the trees on the right and concealed himself behind an large oak. Luniana landed on his shoulder as they watched for the men. He loosened his sword in the scabbard, ready to draw if need be. The first men came into view, they were leading dogs used for tracking. Erik motioned to Luniana to get S'ray, that these were indeed the Vicomte's men. Luniana nodded, jumped off his shoulder and flew off to find the guardian.

Erik stayed behind the tree, not daring to move for fear the dogs might detect his presence. He watched carefully as the rest of the group came into view, so far the dogs hadn't detected. "Fan out," he heard a familiar voice say. "He's got to be here somewhere, this is the direction that villager went. They didn't honestly think that I would believe that story that he died in the storm."

His blood turned cold, it was the Vicomte himself. The fop just wouldn't let go, he'd won Christine and Erik had let them both leave his lair, but the man still insisted on pursuing him. The phantom sank farther into the shadows provided by the trees. Very well, he thought, if it comes down to a fight I shall not spare him a second time. He still loathed the thought of hurting Christine by killing her fiancé. However he didn't want to die either, at least not just yet when life had become so interesting as of late.

"The dogs found something," one of the handlers called out.

"So find what it is," Raoul replied acidly.

Erik held his breath, he knew he could handle that foolish boy, but a group of 30 men was not putting the odds in his favor, plus he wasn't sure how much help the Brownies would be if any at all. He put his hand on his sword, ready to draw if they found him.

The dog and his handler stepped off the trail and into the undergrowth next to it. The sounds of the dog's snuffling and the man crashing through the brush silenced the normal forest noises. Erik listened carefully, waiting for them to come his way. He heard them turn and start moving toward him. It was no use trying to head deeper into the forest, the dog already has his scent. As they came closer, the phantom silently drew his sword, ready to defend himself.

"Come on boy, find him, find him," the handler urged the snuffling hound.

Erik could now hear them coming around his tree. He held his sword ready, waiting for the man to come into view. The dog growled as they came round to him. The man looked up just in time to see the skull shaped basket on Erik's saber as he was run through. Erik rushed up to him, driving the sword in to the hilt; his gloved hand covering the man's mouth, silencing his death moan. He pulled the sword out and let the body drop to the ground. The dog now seeing his master dead, backed up a couple steps. He bared his teeth at the animal in a silent snarl. This was too much for the dog, it turned tail and loped back to the safety of the men on the trail. His sword now cleaned on the dead man's clothes, the phantom pressed himself against the tree waiting for the next hunter to get too close.

"Hey, there's the dog, but where's Phillip?" one of the men asked.

"Probably having a piss," another laughed.

Then a horse cried out in pain and bare seconds later a body hit the ground with a curse. "Dammit man, can't you control your own horse," the Vicomte scolded.

Erik grinned, so the pair of Brownies were useful after all. "It's been too long," another man said. "Phillip should have been back already. Phillip, where are you?"

"Maybe it wasn't a piss, maybe he's taking a shit," another man said.

"Hey Jean, this is what made your horse throw you."

"What is it?"

"Looks like a tiny arrow."

"That's…that's a fairy arrow."

"The villagers warned us not to come this far into the forest, they said it was a fairy forest."

"Maybe the fairies got Phillip."

"Nonsense," Raoul barked. "There are no such things as Fairies, you're just being superstitious fools."

Erik laughed silently, a couple months ago he would have said the same, but recent experience had taught him better.

"You're the man chasing a ghost," another man said.

"He's a man," Raoul shot back, "and you were hired to hunt a man. Now go find out what happened to that dog handler."

Erik tensed up as he heard a man enter the brush and make his way toward the tree whose great trunk concealed him.

"Phillip, where have you got off to?" the man called with a bit of apprehension. He cautiously moved farther in, approaching a large oak. He saw the tracks of Phillip and the dog go around it, but only the dog's came back. "Phillip," he called, holding a musket in front of himself.

The phantom waited silently for the man to round the tree. The man was so close that he could now hear the man's nervous breathing. He moved silently around the trunk of the tree, staying opposite of the approaching man.

"Phillip . . . mon Dieu!" the man gasped upon seeing the body on the ground.

"You should have listened to the villagers," Erik hissed holding the blade of his knife against the man's throat. "Un-cock and drop the weapon."

The frightened man nodded and did as he was told. When the gun was on the ground, Erik slammed the man's head into the trunk of the oak as hard as he could. He let the body fall to the ground and returned to his hiding place.

There was another commotion on the trail. He could hear horses neighing and men cussing as they tried to control them and above it all, Raoul issuing orders and trying to maintain control. "Now Rene is missing!" a man yelled out. "Rene!"

"Damn it," Raoul cursed. "Go in there and find those men!"

Six men charged into the forest, going straight toward Erik's hiding place. He braced himself, hopefully the two bodies already on the ground would make them think twice before attacking.

"Mon Dieu! It's Phillip and Rene!"

"It's him, the phantom," a man cried out pointing at Erik.

Erick stood with his back to the tree as the first man charged him. He slashed out with his saber, cutting the man open and spilling his intestines on the ground. Another rushed forward while two others dragged their dying comrade away. The second man wasn't as rash as the first, but he didn't know much about swordplay either. The poor idiot kept blocking with the edge instead of the flat of his blade. Erik pulled his dagger again, waiting for the man to try to trap him in a clinch.

"The rest of you go in there too," Raoul ordered from on top his horse. "And bring whomever it is out alive."

The phantom's second attacker was still fighting, waiting for a chance to rush him. Then seeing his chance, he charged Erik, pushing him back into the tree. Erik's left arm came around and thrust the dagger into the man's kidney. The man cried out in pain and stumbled back. Erik never lost his grip on the dagger and it cut the man's side open as he tried to get away.

Erik waited for the next attacker, his eyes blazing and his breathing heavy. His bloody blades were at the ready as he glared at Raoul's men. Just then a man dropped onto his shoulders from the tree above. The sudden weight threw Erik to his hands and knees, his sword flew from his grip and the nearest man kicked it away.

"Good shot Henri! You got him where we want him," one of the men snorted.

Not to be taken so easily, the phantom lashed out with his dagger and slashed Henri's arm open across the bicep. Henri cried out and rolled off the phantom, clutching his bloody arm. Two men shouldered rifles, ready to shoot the phantom. Erik knelt in the dirt, eyeing the men with full-on hatred.

"Don't shoot!" a newcomer ordered. "The Vicomte want's him alive."

The phantom jumped to his feet when the riflemen turned to look at the newcomer. He crouched a bit and waited for the next fool to get too close.

Seeing the current stand-off; the new man, Jacques, pulled a pistol and pointed it at the phantom. "Now, back to the trail M'sieur Phantom and don't try anything or I will shoot," Jacques ordered.

Erik could tell the man meant business, he lowered his knife and straightened up. Jacques motioned for him to drop the knife. The phantom reluctantly dropped it on the ground where one of the other men greedily grabbed it.

"Now walk," Jacques ordered.

Erik was marched out to the trail for Raoul. "I knew you were alive," Raoul said triumphantly. "Now you'll never plague Christine again."

"Plague Christine!" Erik snarled. "I haven't seen her since she left with you after Don Juan! You sir, are the one who has been plaguing me."

"While you're alive she can never be free," Raoul replied.

"So what are you going to do?" Erik asked defiantly.

"Well, seeing as you are a murderer, we may as well execute you here and now."

"I didn't kill Piangi, merely knocked him unconscious and the chandelier didn't hit a single patron either."

"And what about the people who died in the panic to escape?"

"Who ordered that all the doors be barred?"

Raoul visibly blanched, remembering that indeed it had been his order to bar all the exits to the Opera Populaire.

"He killed four of us!" one of the men shouted angrily.

"And if you're men hadn't attacked me they would still be alive," Erik replied.

"And you did kill Joseph Buquet."

"That I did and if you'll even bother to ask Madame Giry about it she'll tell you that he was molesting the young girls in the ballet corps. And more so, Meg Giry was one of his victims," Erik snapped back. "And no, I don't regret killing him."

"In that case, you won't mind being hung for it," Raoul smirked from on top his horse. "Seize him!"

Three men rushed the phantom and grabbed him. Two held his arms and a third had an arm about his neck. Another man brought a rope with a noose forward and threw it over a tree limb. The men holding the phantom began dragging him toward the tree and the waiting noose.

* * *

Author's End Note: Found the sketch pad and have the picture roughed out. Be patient, it's been a while since I've done any drawing and I'm a bit rusty.

Coming up in Chapter 10 – A Fitting Punishment?


	10. A Fitting Punishment?

Disclaimer: The Phantom of the Opera does not belong to me, only my own characters do.

Author's Note:

To xXThAnKs-FoR-tHe-MeMoRiEsXx: Here's what happens, had to break up the chapters somewhere.

To Nonnihil Scelestus: You knew there had to be cliffhanger in this somewhere.

To xX-Crayola-Xx: I hope this is your new favorite chapter!

To foxgodess07: Is this soon enough for an update?

To LittleMargarita: Thanks so much for all the compliments. I'm not done with everyone's favorite fop yet and a certain soprano may also be making an appearance in future chapters.

This chapter is one of the reasons why this story is rated M. This chapter contains scenes of gory violence, death and necrophilia. If you are easily upset and can't stomach images like this, you have been warned and should skip this chapter. I'm not writing scenes like this just to shock, but to illustrate that the world of the supernatural is very brutal and gruesome.

I also want to thank everyone that has signed up for updates and marked it as a favorite; you also keep me writing and don't be afraid to write a review. I don't bite…well…not hard anyway ;-).

I've got the hint, I'm going to start working on a picture of S'ray and Erik, I can't guarantee when I'll finish it..

Thanks to all who have read and reviewed; the more you review, the more I write. Now, let's see we left Erik hanging in the last chapter.

* * *

**Phantom of the Glen**

**Chapter 10**

**A Fitting Punishment?**

"A fitting punishment don't you think?" Raoul mused. "You've killed so many like this and now you're going to die the same way. Any last words?"

"I should have finished you off in the cellars," Erik growled, his amber eyes blazing in fury.

"But you didn't, you loved Christine too much. Too bad she doesn't love you," Raoul smirked.

"And if I hadn't taught her how to sing you never would have noticed the orphan dancing in the ballet," Erik replied fighting against the men that dragged him toward his doom.

"We could go back and forth for hours over this, but nothing would change. You're still going to hang," Raoul stated.

"Then bravo Vicomte, you're no better than me in the end after all. And by all means don't forget to bring my ears back to your fiancé as a trophy," Erik said as the noose was placed around his neck.

"Ready men, on my mark pull that rope as hard as you can," Raoul snarled.

"Release that man!" a voice from the trees overhead demanded.

The men holding Erik froze and looked around.

"Ignore that, he can throw his voice," Raoul stated. "Ready on the rope."

The men pulled on the rope to remove the slack and Erik's head was jerked painfully up as the rope bit into his neck.

"I said to release him!" the voice said again and this time a figure dropped from the trees and onto the trail between Raoul and Erik. The figure stood and many of Raoul's men took several steps backward, including Jacques. "If I have to tell you again I shall become very angry," the figure said.

The newcomer was dressed in shining silver armor and carried a long spear. Erik immediately recognized this figure of legend as S'ray. The Vicomte was speechless and sat atop his horse gaping at her. She turned and glared at the men holding the rope. Their blood ran cold and they released the rope and backed away from the tree. Next her gaze landed on the men holding Erik, he felt them release his arms and he quickly pulled the noose off his neck. Not to be left defenseless, he pulled the rope from the tree and stood ready with it in his own hands.

"You don't listen very well," S'ray said turning back to the Vicomte. "I told you not to come back to this forest. You were told the same thing Jacques Renard; in fact I banished you from this forest."

Jacques paled beneath his beard. "A…a…apologies Guardian, but he forced me," Jacques stammered pointing a finger at the Vicomte.

The guardian whirled around on Jacques and the next thing that anyone saw was Jacques impaled on her spear. "You were told that to return to this forest was to earn your own death," she hissed and twisted the spear. "And here it is delivered unto you." She yanked the spear out and Jacques was left holding his own intestines. His eyes grew wide and he tried to speak, but only blood came from his mouth. He dropped to his knees and then with a last breath fell over dead, his lifeless eyes staring into the trees above him.

"If any of you value your lives and the lives of your families, leave now and never come back to this forest. If you do return I shall personally kill each of you slowly, I will kill your wives and your cattle, I will give your children to the Goblin King, and I will make sure your name is cursed for eternity," she all but growled at the assembled men.

Several men looked between the angry Guardian and the Vicomte, then looked at the body of Jacques Renard and left to go back to the village and their own homes.

"You blasted cowards, come back here," Raoul shouted at the retreating men, but it was too late, they were already out of earshot. He looked to his remaining men and said, "100 Francs to the man that kills this guardian and another 100 to the man that kills the phantom as well."

"Very well, if its blood you want, then blood you'll get," S'ray said to the advancing men.

S'ray and Erik stood back to back against Raoul's advancing men. Erik saw the man carrying his beloved sword and tossed the lasso at him. He caught the man around the neck and yanked him forward. The man fell and was dragged forward by his neck, crying out in pain.

Another man, hoping to claim the promised reward, took careful aim at the phantom with his rifle. He was about to pull the trigger and fire when he was suddenly pulled into the earth. His startled scream was cut short by guttural sound and replaced with a sickening gurgle. Then a second and third man was dragged down, the screams of each also cut short and ending with the same gurgle and then silence.

Suddenly, several creatures descended from the trees above the trail; they leapt upon the men and drove short, barbed spears deep within their backs. They were goblins; standing four feet tall and with thin, wiry limbs. Their faces were a terrible parody of a man's, looking almost more dog-like than human. The goblins snarled and snorted as they pulled their spears from dead and dying men; yellow eyes gleamed with cruel delight at the screams that were torn from the dying. The sight and sounds of such creatures caused these normally brave men to panic and fire wildly into the trees and attacking goblins. In the confusion, the rest of the goblins leapt out of the ground and onto men. Raoul's horse panicked at the scent of the goblins, it reared up and threw the Vicomte to the ground.

Erik continued pulling the lassoed man toward himself and claimed his sword again. The saber back in his right hand once more, he quickly finished off the man at his feet with a quick thrust to the heart. "Are those creatures what I think they are?" he asked.

"Goblins? Yes," she answered. "And no matter what happens, don't get sick."

"What do you mean 'don't get sick'? What could be so bad as to make me sick?" he asked puzzled.

"You'll see," S'ray warned.

Erik turned in time to see a goblin rip a man open from sternum to groin, reach in with a clawed hand and pull the man's intestines out. Then the creature brought the prize up to its misshapen mouth and began to devour them while the man screamed in pain and horror. The normally stoic phantom swallowed hard at the bile that threatened to rise at the gruesome sight and focused instead on the man approaching him.

S'ray swung her spear up and across the man in front of her, catching him under the jaw. The impact of the leaf-shaped blade shattered his jaw and then sliced his face open. He fell backward, unconscious or dead, she didn't know or care at the moment. She continued to swing the spear around to her right and in front of Erik, catching the man in front of him with the butt cap and shattering his kneecap. The man with the shattered knee stumbled forward and Erik impaled him on his blade, burying it to the hilt in his would-be attacker. Erik kicked at the man with a booted foot and pushed him off his gore-covered blade.

One of the men leveled his rifle at the tallest of the goblins. The creature rushed him and grabbed the barrel of the gun, swinging it upward. Then using his forward momentum, he drove his other forearm which was covered in a spiked vambrace, into the human's stomach. Releasing the gun barrel, the goblin spun to his left and pulled his arm from the man's middle, spilling his insides on the ground.

Another goblin leapt onto a man from the trees above him. It wrapped a thorny vine around his throat and pulled up and out with it's arms while standing upright on the man's shoulders. This action resulted in a messy decapitation of the man; his head flew across the trail and rolled to a stop where its dead eyes stared at Raoul de Changey with a horrified expression. The goblin leapt down and took a long drink of blood from the still fountaining stump.

As S'ray retrieved Erik's dagger from the man in front of her, another stepped on the haft of her spear and said, "Die demon," while pointing a pistol at her. Her now free right hand flew to her sword and in one swift motion she drew it and sliced the man's hand off just above the wrist. The point stopped at the base of his throat until she stood upright and drove the blade in to the hilt.

Wielding his empty rifle like a club, one of the remaining men charged Erik's blind side; suddenly he was hit by three tiny arrows. The first arrow hit him in the knee, causing him to stumble. The second arrow buried itself in his elbow making him drop the gun. The third missile hit him in his left eye, blinding him and sending him to his knees, hands clutching at his face. He was hit by another volley, one arrow found his throat and the other two lodged in the roof of his mouth. The man fell onto his side, a scream of agony reduced to a choke as he died.

The screams of men were dying down, replaced instead by the sounds of goblins feasting on man-flesh and arguing over the spoils of battle. Raoul lay on the ground, having just emptied the contents of his stomach. He shuddered again at the memory of one of the men, already dead, having new orifices cut into him and then penetrated by a goblin while two others urged him on. The Vicomte could still hear the sounds of the unholy act and knew that he would never forget the sounds of flesh slapping together and the horrid grunts of the beast defiling the corpse. But worst of all had been when the thing had started to devour the corpse it was still brutally raping.

He was bruised and covered in dirt. He wiped the spittle from his mouth on his torn sleeve and looked for his men; they were all either dead or dying. He bit back a scream of terror as he saw still living men being devoured and dismembered by the goblins. The sounds of bones being broken and limbs torn asunder was more than he could bear. He shuddered and moaned quietly, not knowing what was to become of him next.

He looked up fearfully as two shadows fell across him, but instead of goblins he saw the strange warrior and the phantom. "Maybe now you'll listen when an Alve tells you to stay out of the forest," the warrior said removing his helm to reveal the woman he'd met in the inn that night he'd lost the trail of the phantom. She was the same mysterious woman who had told him in no uncertain terms to not come back to this forest.

"You," he gasped, scooting backward.

"So now you recognize me," she said handing Erik her helm.

"Are…are you going to kill me?" he stammered.

"If I had wanted you dead, you'd be dead," she said planting her left foot on his chest and placing the point of her spear at his breast.

"What are you going to…to do to…to me then?" he stuttered shaking in abject fear beneath her.

"You are banished from this wood upon pain of death should you ever return," she said coldly, emphasizing death by pressing hard enough on the spear to draw a trickle of blood.

Raoul swallowed hard and nodded.

"Now leave before I change my mind and give you to them," she said gesturing in the direction of the goblins and the sounds of bodies being torn apart. "You'd best leave now boy before they start running out of man-flesh to ruin."

The vicomte swallowed again before getting to his feet and running down the trail away from the carnage and back to the safety of the village.

After he'd left they were approached by the tallest of the goblins. "He's the chief," S'ray whispered to Erik, "be polite, but not too polite."

"When should I collect my payment?" Druk the Disemboweler asked giving Erik a cursory glance.

"It will be ready in three weeks and three days from today," she replied.

"Then we will meet you here on that day Guardian," he said then turned to go back to his men. Druk gave Erik one more look, wrinkling his nose and snorting at him before leaving.

"Best we leave now," S'ray said touching Erik's arm, "and don't stare, it makes them angry."

They left the scene of slaughter then, walking back towards the glen. A short distance away from the battle and they were joined by Luniana and the brownies. "I'm glad to be away from that," Brandji said, "I was starting to get sick."

"I already was sick," Brule said miserably.

"I know, you almost puked on me," Brandji complained.

"Shut up! Shut up!" Luniana squeaked as she tried not to turn green herself.

"So those are true goblins?" Erik asked S'ray.

"Yes," Brandji answered. "Very nasty, lots of bad habits."

"And they stink," Luniana added.

They walked in silence for a while, Erik thinking about the goblins and what they had done to Raoul's men. "What they did back there, is that behavior I can look forward to in myself?" he asked.

"No, you're not a full goblin and like I explained a couple weeks ago, there's more than just human and goblin to you," S'ray replied.

"You'll have to forgive me, but I'm not completely following you on this," he admitted smoothing his hair back from his face.

"What she means is you have Elf blood in you too," Brandji said impatiently.

"Hold it," he said stopping in his tracks. "Elf blood?"

"That's just what the Alve call themselves," Brule said turning around.

"Did you really think you got that ability from the goblins?" S'ray asked with a smile.

"You never said anything about Alve blood though, I just assumed…"

"After what you've seen today, do you really think they're capable to creating music like you do?"

"Certainly not, but you said…"

"I said Faye blood."

"But goblins look nothing like you."

"Goblins are still Faye."

"I don't understand."

"Think of magic as a coin, every coin has two sides right?" she asked.

Erik nodded in agreement.

"Well, so does magic, it has a good and a bad or evil side. Now creatures like Brandji and Brule, Luniana and I are the good side of that magic," she explained as they continued walking. "And creatures like Goblins, Drow, and Red Caps are the dark or evil side."

"So what does that make me?" he asked.

"It depends on the choices you make, you're a half-blood so you can choose," she replied.

Erik was silent, pondering what she had just told him.

"And to tell the truth, even those that are supposed to be inherently evil can change. The main rule is there are exceptions to all the rules," she said.

"And if I choose evil?" he asked.

"I'll kill you," she replied. "I don't really want to do that, but if you decide to pursue evil I will. Besides, I saw your face when you saw what the goblins were doing to the corpses, you don't have the stomach for that life."

"Ohhh . . . you had to bring that up," Brule said clapping his hands over his mouth and dashing into the bushes to throw up again.

* * *

Author's End Note: Hope you liked this one, the next will be quite a bit lighter in tone.

Coming up in Chapter 11 – Healing New and Old Wounds


	11. Healing Old and New Wounds

Disclaimer: The Phantom of the Opera does not belong to me, only my own characters do.

Author's Note:

To xXThAnKs-FoR-tHe-MeMoRiEsXx: I hope a longer chapter makes up for the time it took to post.

To xX-Crayola-Xx: Addicted? Here's your weekly Phantom fix.

To foxgodess07: To make up for the harshness of the last chapter here's some comedy for you. And no, this isn't the last of Raoul.

To phantommistress: I'm basing all my creatures in this on Dungeons and Dragons monsters so the bad things will be pretty nasty. You want romance? You'll just have to keep reading *wink*.

I also want to thank everyone that has signed up for updates and marked it as a favorite; you also keep me writing and don't be afraid to write a review. I don't bite…well…not hard anyway ;-).

I'm still working on the picture, should be done soon.

Thanks to all who have read and reviewed; the more you review, the more I write. Now, for something a bit lighter than last chapter.

* * *

**Phantom of the Glen**

**Chapter 11**

**Healing New and Old Wounds**

"I am so tired," Brule groaned sitting in front of the fire in the study.

"I'm hungry," Brandji added.

S'ray rolled her eyes as she sat down and leaned back in her chair. "Then put these away," she said and tossed her gauntlets at him.

"Hey!" he yelled jumping out of the way. "What do you think I am? I'm not your page."

"And I'm not your cook," she snapped setting her helm on the desk.

"Allow me," Erik said picking up the helm and putting it on its stand.

"Thank you Erik," she said with a yawn.

"Here, then you take these," Brandji said trying to force Erik to do his job.

"She asked you to take care of those I believe," he coolly replied unbuckling her mail shirt.

"Now listen here you stupid half-goblin," Brandji began. "You are not in charge, I…"

"Brandji stop it, I'm not in the mood," S'ray snapped again from inside the mail shirt as Erik was helping her out of it.

"Here," Erik said shoving a chair over to the armor form with his foot while carrying the heavy mail shirt in both hands. "Climb on the chair."

Brandji scowled, but carried first one gauntlet and then the other over to the form. Next he climbed onto the chair seat, pulled up each gauntlet and put them in their respective places on the form. Then he went back over to the fire to sit next to Brule and scowl at Erik every few minutes.

"I am so tired," S'ray sighed unbuttoning her arming coat. "I don't remember that armor weighing so much."

"Then you rest and I'll take care of dinner," he said unbuckling the arm pieces.

"Think you can manage?" she asked lifting her other arm for him.

"Absolutely," he nodded putting the pieces away. "I managed to keep myself well fed under the opera house."

"Job's all yours then," she said standing as he came back and knelt beside her. "You're bleeding, what happened?" she asked looking down at him as he unbuckled her armor.

"It's nothing," he shrugged. "It's just from when Raoul tried to hang me."

"That needs to be taken care of."

"It'll be fine, I've had worse."

"I don't doubt that, but I've been in a few more battles than you and seen my fair share of wounds. It still needs to be taken care of so it heals properly."

"Point taken, but I'll be fine," he argued hanging up the last of her armor.

"Fine, then take your coat off and meet me in the kitchen in a few minutes," she said already at the door.

"If you insist," he sighed pulling his coat off and then unbuttoning his vest.

"I do," she said walking to her bedroom.

"Don't argue with her, you will not win," Brandji said sagely.

"Sit down," S'ray said as Erik entered the kitchen.

He sat down at the indicated chair in front of the window. Erik loosened up his collar and gingerly pulled it away from his neck and the clotted blood. S'ray walked up behind him and examined the wounds.

"Hmm, there's a lot of dried blood," she said pulling his shirt farther open. "You'll have to take your shirt off so I can get this cleaned off."

"What?"

"You heard," she replied reaching around to start unbuttoning his shirt for him.

"S'ray, I appreciate the help, but I'm quite capable of taking my own shirt off," Erik protested covering her hands with his own.

"Then hurry up and take it off," she replied dipping a cleaning cloth in a bowl of warm water she'd filled from the kettle on the hearth.

"Take it all off!" Luniana chirped from the window sill.

Erik just glared at the pixie as he unbuttoned and removed his shirt. Once he had it off, he realized just how much of a mess he was. Sweat had caused the blood from his neck to leave long rust colored lines down his pale chest and back. Luniana whistled at him and flew out the open window. Erik could feel the blush creeping over his face and down his neck; no matter how hard he tried, he was still not comfortable with this much attention from women.

"Don't mind her," S'ray smiled laying a wet cloth around his neck. "She's always like that around handsome men."

"Excuse me, could you repeat that please?" he almost ground out.

"I said Luniana always acts like that around a handsome man," she repeated wiping a warm wet towel down his back.

"She thinks I'm handsome?" he asked incredulous.

"Yes and so do I," S'ray replied wiping the blood off his shoulder.

"S'ray," he said grabbing her wrist. "I've already asked you not to toy with me."

"And I've told you several times that I won't lie to you," she answered leaning over his shoulder.

"You are the strangest woman I've ever met," he said shaking his head.

"Thank you, now may I have my hand back?" she asked drumming his shoulder with her fingers.

"Of course," Erik replied releasing her. "The chief said you owed him a payment. What kind of deal did you make with that creature, if I may ask?"

"Well, first they can continue living in the deep swamp, second I'm making him a special set of bracers, and third I'm also making spear heads and butt caps for each of the men he brought with him. All in all, it wasn't a bad deal and you're worth the trouble of dealing with them. However I'm going to be very busy in the forge for the next few weeks, so you'll have to take care of the animals on your own," she explained.

"I can handle that," he replied as she continued to wash the dried blood and sweat from his back.

"You can lean back now," she said rinsing out the cloth.

Erik leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes. He wasn't tired, but it was what S'ray was wearing, or in this case not wearing, that caused him to close his eyes. He found early on that it was easier to not stare when he had his eyes shut. The woman was too fond of not wearing enough clothing in his opinion. She had changed into a pair of knee breeches, but still wore the binding on her chest and had covered that with a shirt which she left wide open. He wasn't completely over Christine yet, but he was still a healthy man and S'ray was an attractive and exotic woman. It was damnably hard for him to be a gentleman around her, especially when she wasn't fully dressed.

The gentle strokes of her hand felt so good, but he had to keep reminding himself that she was forbidden to him. No matter how much she complimented him or how little fear or revulsion she showed at his unmasked countenance, he knew there could never be anything between them. She was an Alve, one of the fair folk, a fairy tale come to life. And him? He was a demon, a half-goblin and a murderer. What would a creature as fair as S'ray want with a thing like him? He gritted his teeth to suppress the sigh of contentment that threatened to escape his lips as her hands all but caressed him like a lover.

"There, all done. Now to see to your neck," she said putting the cloth in the water again. "This will probably be pretty painful."

He opened his eyes and nodded in agreement.

S'ray pulled a stool closer and using a clean, wet cloth began dabbing at the rope wound on his neck. "Well for a rich man, he doesn't buy very good rope," she said and got up and went over to the cupboard. Out came a bottle of whiskey and a glass which she brought back to the table.

"What's that for?" he asked.

"Pain killer," she said pouring a glass. "Drink it up, it won't get rid of the pain, but it'll deaden it some."

Erik took the glass and swallowed the amber liquid. True to form, the strong whiskey burned all the way down to his stomach. He did find that she was right about deadening the pain of his wound being re-opened, it didn't' get rid of the pain, but it had gone down considerably.

"I'll try to get this done as quickly as possible," she said pulling a small fiber from the rope out of his neck.

He nodded and winced slightly.

S'ray worked as quickly as the injury would let her. She carefully, but gently tried to pull the strands from the rope from the wound.

Erik clenched his jaw and tried not to grimace as she pulled another strand of hemp from his neck. He could feel the blood start to flow again from each area that she had already finished.

"It's alright, I know it hurts," she softly whispered from his left shoulder.

He slowly released the breath he'd been holding, but sucked it back in sharply as she pulled out another strand. S'ray gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"Almost done," she whispered.

"Good," he replied quietly, the fresh blood trickling down his back again.

S'ray smiled; he was very stoic in spite of the intense pain she knew she was causing by re-opening the wound from the rope. Her eyes strayed to his bare chest, Erick wasn't the most muscular man she'd ever seen, but those lean muscles of his hid a formidable strength. She sighed mentally; too bad he was still in love with that silly human girl. Why she chose a foolish boy over a strong and handsome man, S'ray didn't understand. "There, all done," she said putting down the tweezers and picking up a wet cloth to wipe away the fresh blood.

"Thank you," he said releasing the breath he'd been holding again.

"Now just let me get that bandaged and you'll be good as new," she said standing and getting bandages from the counter.

"I don't think I'll ever be that, but I am feeling better," he said following her with his eyes.

"This may sting," she said dipping two fingers into a jar of salve and spreading it onto his neck.

"It does," he ground out, visibly wincing.

"It'll help the wound heal and keep the scarring to a minimum," she explained applying the salve around the rest of his neck.

"What's one more scar?" he asked. "I've already got a lot of those."

"So I've noticed," she said, her eyes lingering on the scars that crisscrossed his back. She finished bandaging his neck and ran a caressing hand down his pale back. He immediately stiffened at the intimate contact. "Sorry," she whispered, "didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

Erik nodded and stood up. "I should put a shirt on and clean my sword," he said.

"Right," she said standing as well. "Now if you'd unfasten my binding, I'm going to get ready for a bath."

She turned her back to him and shrugging her shirt off her shoulders, let it fall to her waist. He closed the distance between them in a single step and with a shaky breath, reached out and unfastened the binding on her breasts.

"I'll start dinner as soon as I finish with the sword," he said straightening his mask and smoothing his hair back.

"Very good," she replied pulling her shirt back up and leaving the kitchen.

* * *

S'ray sighed contentedly as she leaned back in the steaming water. She closed her eyes and listened to the sounds of the house and glen. It was the calm that always follows every crisis. She heard the flutter of Luniana's wings as the pixie poured honeysuckle oil into the bathwater. A few moments later came Erik's footsteps down the hall and into the kitchen. "Luniana," she said opening her eyes.

"Yes?" the pixie said hovering in the air.

"Would you ask Erik to bring me a glass of wine when he has a chance?" she asked.

"Will do," she squeaked and buzzed into the kitchen.

S'ray closed her eyes again and listened to Erik's footsteps going back and forth in the kitchen, punctuated by cupboards opening and closing. In a short time the tone of his steps changed as he came through the open door of the tub room.

"Your wine m'lady," he said going on one knee next to the tub.

"Thank you," she smiled taking the glass from the tray. "Is there anything you can't find in the kitchen?"

"No, everything is fine. Your kitchen is arranged quite well," he said standing.

"Let me know before its ready so I can be dressed," she said taking a sip of wine.

"Of course," he smiled inclining his head slightly before going back to the kitchen.

She closed her eyes again, listening to the birds singing outside the open window and Erik moving about in the kitchen. Her domain was peaceful again. Then came the patter of Brandji and Brule's footsteps as they came through the tub room and went on into the kitchen. It remained quiet for several minutes again.

"Are you sure you know what you are doing?" came Brandji's question.

"Yes, now leave," Erik replied.

She sank lower in the tub, trying to ignore the conflict she knew was brewing.

"S'ray never did anything like that," Brandji continued. "I don't think you know what you're doing."

She could already picture Erik's amber eyes starting to flare in anger. Silently she hoped that they'd work it out themselves without dragging her into it.

"Get out," Erik growled at the brownie.

"You are not in charge," Brandji said looking up at Erik and puffing out his chest. "When the guardian is not in charge, I am in charge and you will listen to me!"

Luniana snorted from her perch on the window sill.

"You stay out of this, you little coffee addicted pest," he scolded.

Luniana stuck her tongue out at him and then gave him both of her middle fingers. "Up yours mouse fucker!"

Erik chuckled at the look of horror that crossed Brandji's face whenever his indiscretions with rodents were brought up.

"What are you laughing at you ugly half-goblin?" he demanded.

"If I were you, I'd leave before I suddenly develop a craving for raw brownie," Erik threatened, baring his teeth.

"You wouldn't dare," he said narrowing his eyes.

"Don't tempt me. I've lost just enough blood today to crave some fresh, raw meat and you're very convenient right now," he snarled looking Brandji in the eye.

"You are not man enough to mess with me," Brandji declared.

"I've eaten rats that were bigger and meaner than you," Erik growled grabbing a knife from the counter.

Brandji swallowed hard at the sight of Erik pointing the large knife at him. "Go and try it, you no-talent, piano-stealing coward," he dared.

Erik scowled and poked at the little brownie with the knife. Brandji squeaked and jumped back. "Hold still damn`it," he cursed. "I don't feel like chasing down my fresh meat right now."

"Come to think of it, I believe you would eat me," Brandji said trying to keep away from Erik's knife point. He then leapt down from the counter and scurried out of the kitchen.

While all this was happening, Brule was sitting on the bowl of a wooden spoon that was leaning against a pan and laughing uproariously. "Ha, that was the funny, that was the funniest thing I've ever seen," he laughed holding his stomach.

Erik looked down at Brule and smiled when he saw the position the brownie was in. "So you think that was funny?" he asked with a glint in his eye.

"Yes, yes, that was hilarious," he laughed.

"Would you like to see something even more funny that that?" Erik asked leaning against the counter.

"Oh yeah," Brule laughed.

"Now remember, you asked," he smirked and brought his hand down on the handle of spoon, catapulting the brownie into the air.

"You aaaaaaasssssss!" Brule yelled as he sailed out of the kitchen and into the tub room.

Erik turned back to the counter, chuckling to himself. Then he heard the splash of Brule landing in the tub which S'ray still occupied. He stiffened, expecting a cry of outrage from the Alve.

* * *

S'ray opened her eyes as she heard something land in the tub with her. Her eyes widened when Brule popped his head out of the suds and said, "Hello baby."

"Brule, get out of here," she said picking up the brownie by the scruff and throwing him out the other door.

"Oh, now I know what it feels like to be a pixie," Brule said climbing out of the pillows on the couch. "I hate flying!"

"I am so sorry about that," Erik said biting his cheek so he could keep himself from laughing. "I didn't think he'd go that far."

She looked up at a clearly mortified Erik and began laughing. "You're sorry?" she laughed. "I'm sorry I only caught the finale instead of the whole show."

Erik couldn't help but chuckle at her choice of words. "You certainly did catch the finale," he laughed standing in the doorway.

"I'm so glad you're not afraid to put them in their places," she smiled.

He shrugged his strong shoulders. The shirt he'd put on was more form fitting than the others so he'd had to leave it open, revealing a well muscled chest. "I'd forfeit my position as Opera Ghost in residence if I let a couple of rats push me around," he smiled.

"Looks like that shirt is a bit small for you," she laughed leaning back again.

"Everything is a bit small for me one way or another," he said crossing his arms over his chest. "However, I don't think it would be wise for me to go to Paris any time soon to get some clothes. I'm not sure if mine survived the fire and mob and it would raise too many questions to get more made."

"We'll work something out with clothes after dinner," she said.

"Which will be ready in about half an hour," he said straightening. "I'll leave you to finish your bath."

"Thank you Erik," she called to his retreating back. She leaned back in the water getting her hair wet.

"Need help?" Luniana asked hovering above her.

"Why not?" she smiled sitting up.

"Shampoo," she chirped pouring a generous amount in the Alve's hair and then quickly lathering it up. "Dunk now."

S'ray leaned back in the water and rinsed out her hair. "I'll have a project for you later this evening," she said squeezing out the soapy water.

"What is it?" she asked excitedly.

"Erik needs clothes that actually fit him properly," she said sitting up again.

"Goody," the pixie giggled. "I get to measure him."

"That should prove entertaining to say the least," S'ray laughed getting ready to stand. "Sheet please."

Erik looked up from the paper he was reading in time to see S'ray stand up in the tub. Involuntarily his eyes roamed down her bare back to her hips and legs. He crimsoned as a particularly carnal thought came unbidden to him. It had been weeks since he'd been able to relieve that particular male ache, the little people never left him alone long enough to properly take care of it. He forced himself to tear his eyes away from her naked form and go back to the paper.

"I wish you would dress like a girl," Luniana said wistfully.

"I do dress like a girl," S'ray said dabbing honeysuckle oil at her pulse points.

"No, I mean pretty like a girl," she said annoyed.

"I dress comfortable like a woman and practical like a warrior," she countered pulling on a blue tunic with embroidery around the neck.

"In case you haven't noticed," the pixie squeaked impatiently, "there is a handsome half-Faye in the kitchen whose heartbeat gets faster every time you get close to each other."

"Erik? He's still in love with that human girl," the Alve replied standing and letting the loose garment flutter down to her hips.

"That's what he has to keep telling himself to keep his hands off you," she countered flying over with a necklace that had a dragon pendant.

"You are imagining things," she sighed putting the necklace on.

"You are ignoring the obvious," Luniana said tapping her foot in the air.

"There," she said turning to face the pixie. "How do I look?"

"Better than usual," she said and flew into the kitchen.

S'ray shook her head and walked into the kitchen.

* * *

"Dinner was excellent Erik, but I wish you'd let me help you clean up," S'ray said from her seat at the table.

"Think nothing of it, this is just a small way of saying thank you for everything you've done for me," he replied putting dishes back in the cupboard.

"You're very welcome Erik," she smiled. "Now I have a favor to ask of you."

"What is it?" he asked turning and leaning against the counter.

"There is a festival coming up on May 1st, the Beltane Rites, and as guardian I must attend. Would you terribly mind being my escort for the evening?"

Erik was surprised to say the least, never in all his life had he been asked to escort a woman to what he assumed was a social gathering. He stood and walked over to her, bowed and taking her hand said, "I would be honored to escort you that evening. I'm honored that you would even consider me for such a pleasure."

"I'm glad because I really don't want one of my brothers acting as escort again this year," she smiled.

"I will need to make a trip into the village to get suitable clothing for the occasion," he said standing again.

"Since Luniana is making my clothes for the festival, she'd be happy to make yours too," S'ray said. "Come on in Luniana, he said yes."

"Wheee!" the pixie squealed flying into the kitchen. She hovered directly in front of Erik's face and said," You need to be measured. Hold still."

Erik looked to S'ray with a raised eyebrow.

"Best you do what she says," she smiled. "It'll be over quicker that way."

"Stand up straight," Luniana ordered snapping a tape measure in her tiny hands.

"As you wish Mademoiselle," he said standing straight and tall.

The pixie flew behind him and measured his height. Gathering up her tape, she flew up and measured his shoulders next. "Arms out," she squeaked poking his left bicep.

Erik obediently lifted his arms for her. Luniana measured his arms, and then flew around him to measure his chest on an inhale and exhale. Next she flew down to measure his slim waist.

A mischievous gleam entered her eyes and she squealed, "Inseam!"

"What?" Erik asked his eyes going wide.

"Don't move," Luniana grinned wickedly flying up to his eye level and poking at his nose.

Erik nervously looked to S'ray whom he could tell was trying very hard not to laugh at his current predicament. He could hear the pixie flying about at his waist level, but didn't dare look down to see what she was up to. "Hey!" he exclaimed as she got too close to his nether regions.

"Hold still," she admonished and poked him with a pin that was stuck in her dress.

"Ouch that hurt," Erik cried out in pain, trying not to move.

"Then don't move big boy," she trilled.

Erik's face reddened at her implied comment. S'ray couldn't take it anymore, she burst out laughing. "Just wait till she measures you next," he said trying to maintain some semblance of dignity.

"Don't have to measure S'ray, already know," Luniana squeaked. "Spread 'em."

"Excuse me?"

"I need to measure your thigh, so spread 'em," she explained.

"What on earth for?" he demanded.

"You should see what I see," S'ray laughed. "The Opera Ghost arguing with a pixie."

"Because I need to know," she persisted.

"You have my inseam and waist, isn't that enough for a pair of pants?" he demanded.

"Depends on how tight you want them," Luniana replied. "I'd like to see you in tight pants."

"Is that all you think about?"

"No."

"Then what else do you think about?"

"You naked and shrunk down to my size," she smiled batting her eyelashes at him.

The phantom was struck dumb and immediately turned a deep shade of crimson.

"Luniana!" S'ray scolded.

"Well, he asked," she replied and turning back to Erik. "So can I get my measurement now?"

Erik couldn't answer; he was still too shocked by what Luniana had told him.

"You'd better let her," S'ray advised. "She used to making clothes for Alve and our legs are slimmer than yours."

Erik nodded in understanding and spread his legs so the pixie could measure his thigh. The worst part of the whole situation was her obviously delighted humming.

"One more left," she squeaked flying back up to his eye level.

"Now what?" he groaned.

"Just your neck, I promise to be gentle," she said and flew around him. "All done. What colors?"

"Be specific," S'ray cautioned.

"Black," he replied.

"Not just black. Colors?" she pressed.

"Dark blue."

"And?"

"Dark green."

"And?"

"Dark red."

"Anything lighter?"

"No, I'd look silly."

"Are you sure?" she asked sweetly.

"For now, yes," he answered.

"OK," she giggled and flew off.

* * *

Erik looked up from his book to confirm his suspicions; S'ray was fast asleep on the couch. She'd been dozing off and on all evening, but now she was truly sleeping. He looked over to the fireplace, both brownies were also asleep and he could see Luniana sleeping on the mantle.

He marked his place in the book and set it on the table. Then he stood up, stretched and walked to where S'ray was sleeping on the couch. Erik slowly slid his arms under her and picked her up, she was surprisingly light. She stirred in her sleep and turned her head to rest it on his shoulder. He carried her up the stairs and through the open door of the master bedroom.

He walked across the darkened room and gently laid her on the bed.

"Erik?" she murmured, her eyelids fluttering.

"Shh," he breathed in her ear, still bent over her. "I just brought you to your room."

"Thank you," she smiled sleepily and raised a hand to his bare cheek.

"You're welcome," he smiled in return breathing in her heady perfume. "Now go back to sleep."

"Good night," she sighed as he covered her with a quilt.

"Good night," he whispered as he turned to go back downstairs to his bed by the fireplace.

* * *

Author's End Note: Get ready for some new characters in the next chapter.

Coming up in Chapter 12 – Ale, how much is too much?


	12. Ale, How Much Is too Much?

Disclaimer: The Phantom of the Opera does not belong to me (though I think if it were up to him, he wouldn't belong to anyone), only my own characters do.

Author's Note:

To phantommistress: Well you may love the brownies, but I don't think Erik is quite so fond of them (especially after this chapter). Also it's not a coincidence that Beltane is May 1st, that is the actual day. If you want to know more just check it out in Wikipedia.

To xXThAnKs-FoR-tHe-MeMoRiEsXx: I hope this one was also worth the wait as well, I wound up putting more in it than I first counted on.

To foxgodess07: Yeah, I think everyone is figuring out that the pixie is oversexed, including Erik. And hey, what can I say? Brownies lend themselves to comedy so well.

To Giverny: I'm glad you like the writing; I really try to write things exactly as I see them in my mind. I hope you continue to enjoy the story.

To uhluhtc: Keep on reading and you'll see where the story goes.

To xX-Crayola-Xx: Your wait for chapter 12 is at an end.

To SafetyPinStitches: Glad you're lovin' it. Enjoy this chapter as well.

I also want to thank everyone that has signed up for updates and marked it as a favorite; you also keep me writing and don't be afraid to write a review. I don't bite…well…not hard anyway ;-).

The picture will be done this weekend.

Thanks to all who have read and reviewed; the more you review, the more I write. Now, ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to introduce you to a few more players in this story.

* * *

**Phantom of the Glen**

**Chapter 12**

**Ale, How Much Is too Much?**

Erik stopped playing and looked down when he felt a tug on his pant leg. "Yes Brule?" he asked turning to better look at the brownie.

"She finished," he announced. "She's going to cool off at the stream and wants' to know if you can bring her a couple of bath sheets."

"Of course," he nodded. "By the way, where has your partner in crime gotten off to?"

"Ah, he's arguing with the pixie in the forge," Brule replied. "I hear you're going to the inn after the delivery."

"Yes and no you can't come along. S'ray already told me how the three of you became banned from the inn," Erik replied.

"Damn," the brownie cursed. "Oh well, Beltane will be in two weeks. We get to go to that!"

"So I've been told," he said standing. "You can let S'ray know I'll be there shortly."

"Will do," he said and scurried off.

Erik went to the wash room and took two bath sheets from the cupboard. The he walked out the door and toward the stream that ran through the glen. As he neared the stream, he saw something lying in the grass. He got closer and realized it was the shirt S'ray had been wearing when she went out to the forge that morning. He went a little farther and also saw her breeches in the grass. He neared the stream and saw her pantaloons hanging on the branch of a willow.

Erik swallowed, the trail of clothes could mean only one thing; S'ray was naked, again. He knew she didn't do it on purpose, but the sight of her naked flesh always enflamed him lately. He moved slowly, hoping to catch sight of her before he saw too much of her.

Worst of all, he wasn't sure why he was feeling this way toward her. Naturally he had desired Christine and his heart had always beat faster when he was near her. But it wasn't this all-consuming ache that made his heart pound wildly and his blood burn in his veins when he was near S'ray. It wasn't just the way she dressed that aroused him. There was her wild mane of honey-colored hair; he couldn't count the number of times during their music lessons that he had to fight the urge to bury his face and hands in her tresses. Then there was her perfume; he didn't know what it was, but it was so damn intoxicating.

He reached the stream, turned in the direction of some splashing water and stopped dead in his tracks. Her back was to him, the water not even coming up to her naked hips. The urge to wade into the water, pull her body tight against his and bury his face in her neck was almost undeniable.

"Hi Erik," she smiled turning to face him, one arm covering her breasts. "Care to join me?"

Good God, but he wanted to do just that and more. "No thank you," he managed to say after several moments of silence,

"Suit yourself, but the water is wonderful," she said wading into a deeper pool.

"Perhaps next time," he said backing away. "I've got to get back and start dinner."

"See you in a bit then," she said gliding out to float on her back, water glistening on her tanned skin.

Erik turned and started to briskly walk back to the house. Once he was out of earshot, he stopped and leaned heavily against an oak. He closed his eyes and tried to slow his labored breathing. Oh but the sight of S'ray naked and wet had made him hard. He clutched the sheets to his chest, trying to drive the image from his mind. He thought of sweet Christine and of how wrong it was to have such thoughts about another woman. He gritted his teeth and tried to force away his arousal by sheer force of his own indomitable will. It wasn't working, he still wanted to crush S'ray to himself and do everything he'd ever dreamed about with Christine and more.

He heard a giggle in the tree above him. His eyes snapped open and he looked up. "S'ray says you forgot to leave the sheets," Luniana grinned from the branch overhead.

Erik groaned inwardly, he had to go back and he wasn't certain he'd be able to control himself this time. He turned and walked back to the stream, praying that she wouldn't notice his aroused state.

* * *

"A mighty oak has arisen in the forest," Luniana trilled as she flew past S'ray.

"A mighty oak? The forest is full of mighty oaks," S'ray said puzzled.

"You'll see," the pixie giggled and flew off.

S'ray shrugged and went back to leisurely swimming around the pool. She heard footsteps; turned and saw Erik come back with the sheets. "Forget something?" she smiled swimming closer to the shore. As he approached S'ray suddenly caught the meaning of the pixie's words.

Erik's breath caught in his throat at the sight her swimming toward him.

"Peek-a-boo!" Brandji shouted jumping out from behind a rock. "I know what you're thinking about."

The phantom turned a deep shade of crimson at the brownie's blunt observation. "I'll. . . I'll just leave these here," he stammered setting the sheets down on a rock within easy reach of the water.

"Thanks Erik," she smiled, trying not to let on that she'd noticed his obvious reaction to seeing her in the stream.

He nodded, turned and walked briskly back to the cottage.

* * *

Erik lay back on his pillows and pulled the blankets up. It was still early, but they'd gone to bed anyway because tomorrow would be a long day. He lay there staring up at the darkened ceiling when he heard little feet patter into the room.

"If you want my opinion," Brandji said sitting in front of the fireplace, "you should take her to bed and get it over with."

"Yeah," Brule agreed. "The wait is killing us."

"Go away," Erik growled. "I don't need advice from the two of you."

"Well, you sure need something," Brule replied.

"Yeah, you need to go upstairs and bed the Guardian," Brandji said.

"No, she's not interested in me," Erik ground out, turning away from the brownies.

"Hah, shows what you know about women," Brandji laughed.

"Yeah, she's just playing hard to get," Brule added. "At least we think she is."

"Hey, you remember that knife she gave you?" Brandji asked.

"Yes," Erik sighed, sensing that if he didn't humor them he'd never get to sleep.

"It belonged to Tereste, that was one of his and she gave it to you," Brandji said.

"And?" Erik asked.

"You dim-witted half-goblin, that knife belonged to her dead husband," Brandji said impatiently jumping up and down.

"It means she likes you," Brule interpreted.

"A lot, you just need to make the right moves and before you know it you'll be sleeping upstairs with her," Brandji said.

"Yeah, instead of on the floor in front of the fire like a dog," Brule added.

"Not interested," Erik replied, silently pondering the meaning of the knife.

"Hey we're guys too, we know what it's like to not get any for a while," Brandji said walking around his head to face him. "It starts to get on your nerves, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, we're lucky if we get laid once a year," Brule continued.

"I really didn't need to know that," Erik replied trying to get the image from his mind.

"And if you really need to, you know, take care of business, we don't care," Brandji hinted.

"Get out of here!" Erik yelled at the brownie.

They squeaked and jumped, then turned tail and ran out of the room.

* * *

The trade with the goblins went smoothly; Erik stayed off to the side, keeping the pack horses calm. He watched the goblins melt back into the forest before mounting his horse and leading the pack horses to where S'ray waited.

"That looked like it went well," he said coming up beside her.

"As well as it could go. I don't like dealing with goblins, they tend to get greedy," she replied as they started down the trail toward the village. "Present company excluded of course."

"Of course," he nodded.

* * *

"Good day, Guardian S'ray," the inn keeper smiled as they entered the Francisca. "Your party is waiting in the common room. And here is the key to your room as well."

"Thank you Francois," she replied dropping some coins on the counter and taking the key. Then turning to Erik she said, "It's the second door on the right, Erik."

Erik nodded as she went upstairs. "Do you have a messenger that can be trusted?" he asked the inn keeper.

"Of course Monsieur, my own son will take a message for you in the strictest of confidence," Francois replied.

"Good, have him take this letter to the address on it," Erik said pulling a sealed letter from his coat. "And make sure he delivers it into the hands of Madame Giry only."

"Of course sir," the inn keeper nodded. "Would you like him to wait for a reply as well?"

"Yes," he nodded setting several notes on the counter. "And let him know that I will pay extra should he bring me the reply before I retire for the night."

"Of course Monsieur, of course," Francois nodded picking up the notes and the letter. "Henri, I have a job for you!"

"Yes father?" a youth of about 16 with brown hair said coming up to the counter.

"The gentleman that came in with the Guardian needs this delivered to this address in Paris," Francois instructed.

"Yes Father," the youth nodded.

"Deliver it into the hands of Madame Giry only and tell her that you will wait for her reply."

"Madame Giry only and wait for a reply," Henri repeated taking the letter from his father.

"The gentleman also said he would pay extra if you bring the reply back before he retires this evening," the mustachioed inn keeper added.

"Right," the boy replied exiting a door leading to the inn's stables.

* * *

"Did you get your letter sent off?" S'ray asked as the phantom entered the room.

"Yes and as long as the address hasn't changed I should have a reply tonight," Erik replied removing his cloak and hanging it up. "The boy can be trusted yes?"

"Yes, and he doesn't get distracted while on a job either," she replied pouring water in a basin.

"Good," he nodded starting to pace the room.

"Relax, Henri will get the message to her," she said wiping her face. "Enjoy a night without the little people."

"That I will," he said stopping and removing his coat. Then he adjusted his mask and smoothed back his coal black hair.

"And now that winter is over, you can look forward to this every 2-3 weeks. Even if my squad doesn't show up," she said.

"You really trust the three of them alone overnight?" he asked.

"Yes, besides they'll be busy with the animals and there's always the threat you left them with," she smiled.

"True," he nodded with a smirk.

"Now let's go have some fun," she said opening the door.

* * *

"I've been a wild rover for many a year," an Alve with an eye patch was singing as they entered the common room. He turned to see who had entered and stopping his song, shouted, "S'ray!"

At the mention of their Captain's name, the other Alve at the table also stood and saluted her. "Gentlemen," she smiled returning the salute. "This is my friend and guest, Erik."

The assembled Alve nodded in greeting.

"Erik, I'd like you to meet Tavlyn, Daklu, Senren, Morvay, Reshkar, and Greyvon," S'ray said introducing the gathered Alve soldiers to him.

They shook hands all around. "Sit please," Tavlyn said gesturing to a pair of empty chairs.

"Yes," Reshkar nodded, "you've both got some catching up to do."

"Sweetheart," Daklu called to a nearby barmaid, "bring two more ales for our newly arrived friends."

The maid nodded and immediately went to retrieve the ordered drinks. S'ray and Erik took the indicated seats and were each brought a large mug of ale.

"Now you're sure that none of the little trouble makers followed you here?" Morvay asked.

"Positive," S'ray replied after taking a long drink of ale. "I gave them a list that had to be done by the time we return."

"Sounds like a disaster in the making if you ask me," Greyvon said crossing his arms over his chest.

"No, it'll be fine," S'ray insisted. "Besides, Erik threatened to eat them if they misbehaved at all."

Senren almost spit his ale out at her announcement.

"That's brilliant," Tavlyn grinned, "Too bad we can't use the same threat."

"Yeah, they'd never believe us," Morvay agreed.

"Well," Erik said setting down his mug, "it's not the first time I've threatened to do that."

"And I'd imagine that being part goblin helps to back up the threat," Daklu replied.

Erik looked up suddenly, his eyes flaring at the mention of his mixed heritage.

"Hey, we're Faye like you; we recognize each other naturally as well as mixed bloods. You'll learn to do the same in time," Tavlyn, the one-eyed Alve explained.

"As you've already realized, our world is much different from the human one," Senren continued.

"And much more interesting," Erik said taking another drink.

"That depends on your point of view," Greyvon replied. "We were all born and raised Faye so our own world can be quite mundane, so we're fascinated by the human world instead."

Tavlyn drained his mug and motioned to a pretty barmaid to bring more for the whole table. His good eye never left her hips as she sashayed to the bar to fetch more ale.

"Tavlyn," S'ray all but shouted at the distracted man.

"What?" he said suddenly turning back to the group.

"Weren't you singing when we walked in," S'ray said trying not to laugh at her second who was always distracted by pretty serving girls.

"Yes," he said standing as the drinks were brought over. "I've been a wild rover for many a year. I've spent all me money on whiskey and beer."

* * *

The entire table erupted in laughter as Erik and S'ray recounted the incident of the world's only known flying brownie. "I'm really starting to like you," Daklu told Erik between laughs.

"No doubt," Reshkar said. "Only one thing would have improved that though."

"What?" Erik asked finishing off his fourth mug of ale.

"If it had been Brandji in the air instead. The last time I was there the little bastard tied my feet together and I damn near fell down the stairs into the cellar," Reshkar replied and slammed back the last of his mug.

"More ale!" Morvay said pulling a barmaid over and whispering something to her that was apparently very lewd by the blush that covered her cheeks.

"Come on Erik," S'ray laughed pulling on his arm, "Let's dance."

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea right now," Erik said trying to clear his head.

"You should really slow down," she said sitting down again.

"You're not going to keep up with us anyway," Morvay grinned draining another mug of ale and then nearly falling backward from his char. He was caught at the last moment by a very tall, cloaked figure.

"Cyd!" S'ray greeted the cloaked figure.

"Guardian S'ray Murrin Leshtar Night-Star Dragon-Friend, Guardian of the Blue Water Forest, Champion of the Battle of Dark Wood, Slayer of General Miska of the Drow, Captain of the Blue Star Wing and Rider of Cydqx'xy-Ti Afz'hi Vxep'lyt," he said with a slight reptilian hiss as he righted the drunken Alve. "Drunk already?"

"Cyd, when did you get here?" Morvay asked finally noticing the man behind him.

"Just now. Have you even finished off a keg yet?" he asked pulling the hood from his head. He had hair the color of steel that ended at his shoulders. His eyes were also steel grey with the distinctive slit pupils of a reptile. A long fingered hand went to the ties of his cloak and pulled them free. He removed the garment from his lean six foot, six inch frame and handed it to a nearby barmaid.

"Erik, this is Cydqx'xy-Ti Afz'hi Vxep'lyt, the greatest battle dragon I've ever met," S'ray said standing.

Cyd inclined his head in greeting and gracefully sat at an open chair at the table. "Call me Cyd," he said in his reptilian accented voice. "S'ray is the exception as most non-dragons cannot pronounce my name."

Another smiling barmaid came over and set four mugs of ale in front of the battle dragon.

Erik looked questioningly at S'ray. "A battle dragon?" he asked.

"In mortal form for tonight," Cyd answered for her after draining his second mug of ale. "In my true form I won't fit inside this establishment."

"We fight together in the air," S'ray explained further.

"Like a flying heavy cavalry," Tavlyn continued. "Only the horses are much bigger, fly, wear armor, and fight as well.

Cyd quirked an eyebrow at being compared to a mere horse.

"No offense intended, but Erik is new to our world," Tavlyn quickly added.

"I can see that, I'm not blind," Cyd said setting down his third mug.

"Who's up for some music?" Tavlyn asked quickly changing the subject and picking up his guitar.

"Feel like dancing now or do I have to ask someone else?" S'ray asked Erik.

Realizing that he wasn't going to win any argument with her over this, he relented. Erik stood and straightened his waistcoat. "Shall we?" he smiled extending his hand to her.

S'ray stood and they went to a space that had been cleared of tables. Tavlyn, Senren, and Morvay began playing the Banshee's Jig. "Try to keep up," S'ray smiled as they started dancing.

"So that's a dragon," Erik said as they danced.

"Yes," she replied.

"He doesn't look like a dragon," he observed.

"They're shape shifters and the most powerful creatures you'll ever meet. And in spite of his current form, Cyd is more than capable of bringing the inn down around us by himself should he become angry."

"What do you mean?"

"He's our size right now, but he still has the strength of his natural form. He also has the appetite as well so you'll only see him drink tonight. I'm guessing he was late because he was gorging himself on meat before he got here. It takes a lot more beef than this village is willing to butcher to feed even a dragon of his size."

"I thought I was aloof, do they always act like that?"

"No, Cyd was being exceedingly polite to you. For dragons if you're not one of them, you're nothing and that goes for Alve as well as anyone else they meet," S'ray explained.

"How long have you known him?" Erik asked.

"Centuries," she replied with a smile. "The dragon picks the rider actually, I was the first woman chosen in over 500 years."

"So no other women rode?"

"No, I should rephrase that. I was the first woman chosen by a male dragon," she said. "I was actually sitting in the gallery watching a nephew of mine waiting to be chosen. Suddenly there was this great steel dragon in front of me, staring into my eyes and saying that I would be his rider."

"I'm guessing a choice like that doesn't get taken back?"

"No, that would be the ultimate insult to dragon kind. I started training with him the next day and we've been partners ever since."

"So how far does that kind of relationship extend?"

"As far as the dragon wants it to."

Erik's eyes widened slightly at the implication.

"And no, Cyd and I are not that close," she answered his unspoken question. "That's why they prefer to not mix the sexes; half-dragons are rare and exceedingly powerful."

"You still haven't answered my question, I'm assuming that it's more than just a working relationship," he said swinging her around.

"I guess you could say almost fatherly or brotherly, actually brotherly is a better description," she replied. "When my husband was dying, Cyd took me to him. Because of Cyd, Tereste was able to breathe his last breath into me."

"I am sorry for your grief," Erik whispered detecting a slight hitch in her voice that such an obviously painful memory brought forth.

"Thank you, but I've grieved for him long enough," she smiled.

"And how long is long enough?"

"Over two centuries, I stopped wearing black a long time ago."

"For once I agree with Luniana, black doesn't suit you."

"She doesn't think I dress feminine enough. What do you think?"

"I think you should dress how you like."

"That's not what I asked. Do you think I dress feminine enough?"

Erik looked down at her as they continued dancing; the pace of the music had slowed. "Yes, I think you're dressed feminine enough and very pretty," he answered leaning down.

She gazed up at him, looking into his eyes.

"Who's for more ale?" Daklu shouted. "Hey, you two are falling behind!"

* * *

"Monsieur," Francois said coming into the common room. "Here is your reply, Henri just brought it in."

"Thank you," Erik nodded and pulled a note from his pocket. "This is for his promptness."

"Thank you sir," Francois nodded handing the letter over.

Erik took the letter and put it in the inside pocket of his waist coat.

"Good news?" S'ray asked coming back from her dance with Reshkar.

"She answered so that means she's still talking to me," he answered. "I'll read it later."

* * *

Cyd returned from the bar with his mug full again. Morvay was passed out on the table next to him. Cyd rolled his eyes as the Alve began snoring. "Morvay never could hold his ale," he sighed sitting down again.

"Well, look at Reshkar," Tavlyn said indicating the other Alve that was passed out on a bench near the fireplace. "He's been passed out for over an hour."

"True," the battle dragon nodded.

"They're young," Daklu said, "they haven't built up a tolerance yet."

"I'm surprised that you're still with us Erik," Tavlyn said.

"Mus' be m' goblin blood showin'," he slurred, leaning his head on one hand on the table.

S'ray rolled her eyes. "Don't let him fool you, he's been practicing on my whiskey," she said with a yawn.

"Hey, what happened to Senren and Greyvon?" Daklu asked looking around.

"They left a couple hours ago with two serving wenches," Cyd replied. "You were too busy following that busty barmaid at the time to notice."

"Ah her, I wonder where she's gone off to. I think I'll go find her, if you will all excuse me," Daklu said rising from the table. "She's polishing glasses; I think I'll find out if she's good at polishing anything else."

Erik tried not to spit his mouthful of ale out at the Alve's crude suggestion.

"Speaking of which, I see a lovely lass myself," Tavlyn grinned. "Perhaps she'll take pity on a poor soldier and provide him with a place to sleep tonight."

Cyd shook his head as the one-eyed Alve went off in pursuit of said woman. "Some things never change," he observed. "He's been using that line for the last 500 years."

"And it works every time too," S'ray laughed.

"And it worked again tonight," Cyd said nodding toward the door where Tavlyn was exiting with his arm wrapped around a lass's shoulders.

"Oh it's late," S'ray said with a yawn. "Shall we go to bed Erik?"

"What?" he asked suddenly sitting up and almost tipping over in his chair.

"I think the ale has caught up with you and you should go to bed," she rephrased.

"No, I'm fine," he scoffed trying not to get sick as he shook his head to clear it.

"Then why are your eyes closed?"

"Because the room…ish spinnin'."

"No, your head is spinning. Come on," S'ray said standing and taking his arm, "I'll walk you up there."

"Alright, but I'm jus' goin' t' rest for a while an' read m' letter," he said patting his chest. "Wait, where's m' waist coat?"

"I've got it," she said pulling him to his feet. "Let's go."

"Where are we going?"

"Upstairs."

"Together?"

"Yes."

"You sure thas a good idea? I'm a bit drunk, may not be a gentleman," he slurred, swaying on his feet a bit.

S'ray rolled her eyes and looked from Reshkar and Morvay to Cyd with an unspoken question.

"I'll take care of them," Cyd said taking a drink of ale. "Do you need any help with him?"

"Him who?" Erik asked wrapping an arm around S'ray's shoulders to steady himself.

"We'll be fine," she said putting her arm around his waist and kicking the chairs out of the way. "Come on Erik."

They walked a semi-straight line to the stairs; Erik was heavier than he looked and in his current stated tended to stagger to the right a bit and pull her along with himself. He had put on some muscle taking care of the animals himself the last few weeks. They walked up the stairs and she let him lean against the wall as she pulled out the key to their room and unlocked it.

Just in time, she thought, catching him as he started to slide down the wall. "Just a few more steps," she said pulling him upright. "Don't make me drag you in there."

"Never m'lady," he smirked drunkenly. "You 'ave but t' ask the Opera Ghost an' he will do."

"Right, how about the Opera Ghost walks to the bed over there," she suggested.

"There's only one bed," he said looking to the bed in the far corner and then back to her.

"That's right," she nodded.

"Was you plannin' on takin' 'vantage of me bein' drunk?" he asked.

"Never, besides you are too much of a gentleman to let that happen," she replied.

"Tha's right, never take 'vantage of a lady like that," he slurred shaking his head as she lead him to the large bed. "Whoa, that didn' feel good."

"Then sit down," she said as they reached the bed. They turned and Erik suddenly fell back onto the bed, dragging S'ray with him.

"Thas better," he sighed closing his eyes and pulling her tightly against his left side.

S'ray slid out from under his arm and stood up. Sighing, she knelt in front of him and pulled his boots off. Setting them next to the bed, she stood and pulled his legs up on the bed. Then she sat down and pulled his socks off and put them on top of his boots. A mischievous twinkle came into her eyes and she experimentally ran a finger across the arch of his bare foot.

He pulled his foot back as a small giggle escaped his lips.

She smiled and wondered to herself where else he might be ticklish. Then she sat on the bed next to him and began unbuttoning his shirt. Once that was done, she took a moment to admire the flat planes of his chest. She'd never really had the opportunity to do that, Erik usually kept himself covered except for occasionally leaving the neck of his shirt open. The wound from the rope was practically gone; there were only a couple small white scars that even hinted at an injury now. Her hands moved back to his shirt and began tugging it from his trousers.

"What're y' doin'?" he asked sleepily through half lidded eyes.

"Taking your shirt off," she answered, "or at least trying to."

His hand went up to lightly caress her arm. "Sure thas a good idea?" he asked.

"I don't think you really want to sleep in it, do you?"

"Mmm, pretty," he murmured.

"What was that Erik?" she asked

"I said you're pretty," he answered sitting up on his elbows.

"Thank you, now sit up all the way for me please," she instructed.

Erik pushed himself up the rest of the way and let her push his shirt off his shoulders and remove it. He watched her with heavy lidded eyes for several moments. Then suddenly he reached out and pulled her into his lap.

"Erik! What are you doing?" she demanded surprised.

"So pretty," he whispered caressing her cheek.

"Erik let me go, you're drunk," she said calmly.

He shook his head and slowly opened his eyes again. "So pretty," he whispered again.

"Whatever you're thinking right now, forget about it," she said.

He slowly shook his head no and continued to gaze down at her.

"You're drunk, you'll only regret it in the morning," she said stopping his hand and sitting up.

He looked at her quizzically as she disentangled herself from his arms. "But," he protested.

"I know, how about you just lie down for a bit. I'm going to check on Reshkar and Morvay. We can talk about this when I come back," she said gently pushing him back down on the bed.

Erik watched her as he lay back down on the pillow. He closed his eyes as she covered him with a blanket and then walked to the door.

S'ray breathed a sigh of relief as she closed the door.

"Everything alright?" Cyd asked as he carried Reshkar under one arm and Morvay under the other.

"Yeah," she answered, "have you got their keys?"

"In my pocket," Cyd replied.

* * *

Erik groaned and slowly opened his eyes, it was day time again. He moved his head to the side and winced. "Too much ale," he groaned closing his eyes again. He moved his head once more, only much slower this time, and opened his eyes. The other side of the bed was slept in, but empty except for a note.

He picked it up and read in S'ray's unusual script, 'Erik, I'm in the common room downstairs having breakfast. Come and join me when you're ready. If you're wondering, nothing happened last night and you even slept through me getting up and dressing. You did act a bit strange before you finally passed out, but that was it. S'ray. PS – You snore when you're drunk and your mask is on the bedside table.'

Erik covered his face with one hand, how embarrassing. He hoped he hadn't kept her awake all night. Then he realized that he wasn't wearing his mask and snatched it from the table. He swung his legs from the bed and had to grip the bedpost to stop the world from spinning. The phantom took a deep breath and opened his eyes, then he pulled himself to his feet and went over to the table that held a pitcher of water and wash basin. He poured cold water into the basin and washed his face after removing his mask. Looking into the mirror as he dried his face he saw he didn't look as bad as he felt, he'd had much worse hangovers than this one. Like the one after he'd seen Christine and that damned boy together on the roof of the opera. He'd been drunk for a week then and the hangover had been pure hell.

As he stood there, willing his hangover to go away, the quiet morning air was pierced by a horrid noise. Erik visibly winced and put his mask back on. Clenching his teeth, he slowly walked over to the window to see where the sound was coming from. Still in just his trousers, he threw open the window and glared down at the source of his discomfort.

There in the courtyard below were Tavlyn, Daklu, S'ray and Cyd. Tavlyn was playing, of all things, a bagpipe and Daklu was playing a drum to keep time. "You've got one awake," Cyd grinned pointing up at Erik. "Keep playing."

Suddenly another window was thrown open. "Tavlyn, you ass!" Morvay yelled down.

"This is what you lightweights get!" Daklu shouted in return. "Tavlyn and I were wenching till the wee hours of the morning and we're awake!"

Tavlyn grinned as he kept playing the pipes, one more to rouse from a drunken slumber. He finished up Piper's Dance and started playing Dark Isle.

A third window was thrown open and shortly after that a slop bucket came flying out of it. "You're all the misbegotten bastards of motherless goats!" Senren cursed from his window.

"And you couldn't hit a bull in the ass with a banjo," S'ray yelled in return.

* * *

The phantom closed the door to the study and took the envelope that contained Madame Giry's letter from the pocket of his waist coat. He sat down at the desk and broke the wax seal. Pulling out several sheets of paper he began to read.

'My Friend, how good it is to hear that you are well. Meg and I were very worried that you had met your end. We are doing well and are working again at the Opera Populaire. The fire was not as bad as the papers said it was, mostly damage to the seats, the stage and of course the chandelier. It has all been repaired now thanks to the opera's new patrons and we are all employed again. Well most of us, some have left to never return.

'I'm sure it will be a surprise to hear that Carlotta and Piangi are married. They are not returning to the opera, I'm sure the possibility of never hearing Carlotta sing again will make even you smile. Andre and Firmin even threw them a party in the lobby, though I'm sure they were expecting you to interrupt it at any given moment.

'I am also very proud to tell you that my own daughter is now the Prima Ballerina here. I was so happy when she decided to try out for the role when Sorelli left after the fire. She danced so perfectly, I only wish her father could have been here to see his little girl.

'We also have new patrons; the Vicomte withdrew his patronage after the fire as you can probably guess. The new patrons are Greek; one is a doctor I believe. They have fully restored the opera to its former glory; you cannot even tell that there was a fire of any kind. They are a bit mysterious though, we've only ever seen them here after dark.

'I also must warn you, it is still very dangerous for you in Paris. I know the papers all say that the police have stopped looking for you and believe you dead, but it isn't true. The Vicomte still insists that they continue looking for you and will not let the matter drop.

'No one has been to your home in the cellars since Don Juan. Meg and I have kept careful watch and we check every so often. We have even retrieved some of your prized belongings to save them from the damp. I have them here at my home where they are safe from those who would destroy them.

'There is one thing that I must tell you that makes my heart heavy because I know it will hurt you terribly. Christine and Raoul were married two weeks ago in a small, private ceremony. I know this may be hard for you to understand, but she is happy with him. I am sorry that this news will break your heart again because I know how much you love her.'

He put the letter down, unable to bear reading more. There was a sharp tightness in his chest as tears began to stream from his eyes. His hands went to his face as his shoulders shook with great, wracking sobs. Antoinette was right; the news of Christine's wedding had broken his heart all over again. In spite of all that had happened and what he had put her through, he had still held onto the slight hope that she might realize her folly with the boy and come back to him. Now he knew that would never happen, she was a wife and Vicomtess now.

Wrapped in his grief and heartache, he never heard S'ray tentatively open the door. He never heard her walk over to the desk, but he did feel her hand touch his shoulder. "She's gone," he cried in response to her unasked question. "She married the boy . . . two weeks ago."

"I'm so sorry Erik," S'ray said softly and gripped his shoulder reassuringly.

"She'll never come back to me now," he cried laying his head on his arms on the desk.

S'ray didn't say anything; she knew no words would be able to soothe his broken heart at this moment. Instead she knelt beside the grieving man and put her arm around his shoulders. Erik turned eyes rimmed red with grief toward her and pulled her into his arms. He clasped her tightly as he cried his grief over Christine onto her willing shoulder, somehow afraid that if he let her go, she would leave him as well.

Time passed, punctuated only by the man's heartbroken sobs. S'ray let him hold her and cry as long as he needed, knowing it was best that he let his emotions out or be driven mad by them. "You must think me so weak," he said haltingly after a while.

"No," she whispered stroking his midnight hair. "Not at all, I know this kind of grief."

He nodded, nuzzling his unmasked cheek into her tear-dampened shoulder, remembering that she had also lost someone she loved very deeply. He never saw the tears that leaked out of her own eyes as she leaned her cheek against him.

* * *

Author's End Note: Party in the next chapter! Coming up, the Beltane Rites.

Coming up in Chapter 13 – Past the Point of No Return


	13. Past the Point of No Return

Disclaimer: The Phantom of the Opera does not belong to me (though I think if it were up to him, he wouldn't belong to anyone), only my own characters do.

Author's Note:

To xXThAnKs-FoR-tHe-MeMoRiEsXx: Thanks for the praise. I had actually considered becoming an English Lit teacher for a while. Then I realized how much I would hate teaching high school students (seeing as I was one at the time).

To foxgodess07: Yeah, Erik was pretty silly, but still kind of dignified.

To phantommistress: When exactly did you feel bad for our inebriated phantom? I think he had a pretty good time, except for the early morning bagpipe serenade. I think you'll like this chapter; it's what you've been asking for since I began this story.

To SafetyPinStitches: You get the prize! You discovered one of my plot bunnies. Will these mysterious patrons show up again later? You better believe it, but not for a few chapters yet.

To xX-Crayola-Xx: I know I can't compete with a professional author, but I hope you continue to enjoy this story as well.

I also want to thank everyone that has signed up for updates and marked it as a favorite; you also keep me writing and don't be afraid to write a review. I don't bite…well…not hard anyway ;-).

The picture will be up on Deviant this weekend, my ID is Tamster73.

Thanks to all who have read and reviewed; the more you review, the more I write. Now, ladies and gentlemen, the Beltane Rites.

* * *

**Phantom of the Glen**

**Chapter 13**

**Past the Point of No Return**

The phantom immediately noticed the box on top of the clothes he'd laid out for the festival. He opened the attached note and read, "For Erik, thank you for everything you do. S'ray." in her strange hand writing. Intrigued, he sat down and opened the box; pulling back a piece of black velvet revealed a mask.

He pulled it from the box; it was a half mask similar in size to the one he'd worn in Don Juan, but very different. The mask looked to be made of ivy leaves, but closer examination revealed it to be thinly hammered silver that had been sculpted and then enameled to mimic leaves. It was also surprisingly light for being made of the precious metal. Erik turned it over and discovered that it was lined with fine black suede.

Erik got up and walked over to the dressing table and mirror. He removed the mask that covered the right side of his face and then replaced it with the new one. The mask fit perfectly; he wasn't sure how she did it, but there it was. He looked at himself in the mirror and realized that this mask paired with the clothes that Luniana had made would turn him into a Victorian green man.

Removing the mask again, he went back to where his clothes were laid out and began to dress. Upon finishing he went back to the mirror to check his appearance. He really did look like his old self again he realized as he gazed into the mirror. He was properly attired for the evening in black trousers and a white shirt. His waist coat was a dark green with a pattern of ivy leaves on the brocade fabric. His coat was a green so dark, it was almost black. For a change he wore no ascot, as the night promised to be rather warm. The mask looked even better now that he'd lined his eyes with charcoal to make them blend better with the colors of the ivy. The only thing he had left to do was to strap on his sword and knife and he would be ready to depart for the festival.

* * *

Erik impatiently paced in front of the stairs that lead to the second floor. He'd saddled the horses an hour ago and been dressed himself an hour before that. Apparently it didn't matter that S'ray was an Alve, she was still a woman and took forever getting ready.

He was just putting his pocket watch away again when Luniana flew down the stairs. "Be ready to be awestruck," she giggled landing on his shoulder.

The phantom looked up and his breath caught in his throat. S'ray was a vision; she looked like he'd always imagined an Alve to appear. Portions of her long honey colored hair had been worked into tiny braids and the whole of it was held in check by an intricate tiara of silver wirework and chain. She wore form fitting black pants that laced up on the sides, tantalizingly exposing her legs. Her black boots came to her knees and were folded down in the same manner as a musketeer. The violet tunic matched her eyes and was belted at the waist by a chain of silver stars. From her neck hung a silver chain with a single amethyst crystal that nestled in her cleavage.

"Told you," Luniana giggled before flying off.

"Was it worth the wait?" S'ray asked gliding up to him.

"Yes," he said softly, finally finding his voice again. "You look incredibly beautiful."

"Thank you," she smiled, "and you look very handsome."

"Thank you and also for the gift," he replied gesturing to the mask he now wore.

"You're welcome. How does it fit?" she asked.

"As if I made it myself," Erik answered.

"Good, I was a bit worried about that," she nodded.

"And now, Lady Guardian, may I escort you to the Beltane Rites?" he asked with a bow while extending his hand to her.

"Of course," S'ray nodded placing her hand in his.

Erik stood and stepped closer so she could hold his arm, then walked her to the door where he helped her into her cloak. Then he led her to the waiting horses and they rode out of the glen.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon when they arrived at the circle where the Beltane Rites would take place.

"We have arrived!" Brandji announced popping out of one of S'ray's saddle bags.

"Yes, let the party begin!" Brule cheered coming out of the other one.

"See you later," Luniana chirped as she flew off among the standing stones.

Brandji and Brule jumped to the ground and scampered off into the edge of the forest.

Even though S'ray had described the place they now entered, the phantom couldn't help but be awestruck by it. There were three rings of standing stones which surrounded a great stone alter. The first ring of stones stood approximately four feet high and were spaced four feet apart. This outermost ring completely circled the clearing. The next ring was more impressive; the stones were seven to eight feet high, thought they were still spaced four feet apart. But it was the inside ring that his eyes were always drawn toward; the stones themselves were immense, some towering over 40 feet above the ground. There were single stones and pairs to stones that were topped with a third stone, creating what appeared to be doorways. The two largest stones were in the middle and stood almost 50 feet tall by his best estimate. They were on either end of the great stone alter that must have been 30 feet long.

According to S'ray the rings represented the three parts of the Seelie Court which was the ruling body of all good creatures. The outer ring of stones was the little people such as pixies, brownies, and fairies. The middle ring represented the Alve, dwarves and gnomes. The stones of the inner ring were the dragons, most powerful and ancient creatures of the Court

"How old is this place?" he asked as she rode up beside him again.

"Thousands of years, there were no humans when these stones were raised," S'ray replied.

"I've seen drawings of Stonehenge in England, but this is truly magnificent," Erik said gazing around at the different creatures that had gathered.

"There are bigger circles than this," she continued. "The Elysian Fields have a circle that makes this one look small."

"Guardian S'ray, it is almost time," an Alve dressed blue told her.

"You wanted to know what Cyd looked like in his true form, here he comes now," she said pointing to the sky.

Erik looked up and saw three of the great creatures descending in a slow spiral, scales shining in the sunlight. The first and largest was the color of polished steel, he assumed this was Cyd. The second was bronze colored and appeared to be smaller than Cyd. The third dragon was copper colored and the smallest of the trio.

The steel dragon landed amongst the inner circle of stones. Standing on his hind legs with his long neck extended, he was easily 20 feet tall. Large silver eyes swept across the clearing as he folded great leathery wings against his body. Erik could swear that the dragon's gaze paused on them briefly before moving on. He watched as the three dragons climbed atop the stones that created not doorways, but perches for the huge creatures.

"Ready?" S'ray asked him.

"Ready," he nodded as they started their horses forward, his just a step to the right and behind hers.

They rode slowly down an avenue that lead to the middle of the circle, torches sprang to life as they passed. Erik could see all manner of Faye creatures gathered; dwarves, gnomes, many Alve, brownies. Pixies and other fairies flew through the air, chasing each other and other little people. At the edges of the forest he glimpsed unicorns, centaurs, griffins, and small wingless dragons. Upon reaching the inner circle, S'ray greeted and welcomed the dragons in Elven.

Then she was lifted from her horse by Cyd and placed upon one of the tallest center stones. Erik took the reins of her horse and watched as she welcomed the rest of the gathered Faye, each in their own language. When she had finished, the bronze and copper dragons used their fiery breathe to bring two gigantic bonfires to life.

S'ray was set back on her horse by Cyd and Erik dutifully handed the reins back to her. Then they turned their horses toward the great bonfires. Gently nudging her horse, S'ray lead them between the twin fires in the purification ritual she'd described the night before.

Afterward they rode to a cleared area between the middle and center ring. He helped her dismount and then handed the reins off to a waiting Alve. S'ray took his arm again and he led her up the steps to where she would perform the rest of her required Beltane duties as Guardian. She took her seat on a raised dais and Erik took his appointed seat on her right.

She'd described this portion of her duties as the most boring. First she would greet visiting royalty from the Seelie Court, then families would approach asking her to smile favorable on children that had been born in the time since Samhain. Finally those seeking audience with the Guardian would approach and she would either grant or deny their requests. As she had told him earlier in the week, this was the one part of Beltane that she absolutely hated and he could understand why.

* * *

Later as they sat at the feast, Luniana flew over to Erik and landed on his shoulder as usual. Being accustomed to the pixie using his shoulder for a perch, he ignored her till she suddenly and impulsively licked his ear. Then she knelt down and nibbled his earlobe. "Luniana," he almost growled becoming annoyed at what she was doing to him.

"Whoops S'ray's!" she chirped and flew off.

"Get used to it," S'ray sighed taking a drink of wine. "At least you don't have a brownie humping your leg."

Erik looked down and sure enough one of the annoying creatures was clinging to her booted leg and frantically rubbing himself against it. "That's not one of ours," he frowned.

"I know, thank the gods," she groaned, rolling her eyes and then shaking the creature from her leg.

* * *

Night was falling and the only official duty S'ray had left was the opening the dancing. A group of musicians lead by Tavlyn were tuning up on a wooden stage. The music started and Erik led S'ray out onto the dance floor. They began to waltz to the music and other couples eventually joined them in the dance.

"You can relax now, this was our last official act of the evening," S'ray smiled.

"I'm afraid that won't happen until we get away from the crowd," he replied. "I've never been comfortable with a lot of people around; it brings back too many painful memories from the gypsies."

"Well, you've got a choice then," she smiled. "We can continue to dance some more or sneak off and just kind of hover on the edges."

"Won't you be missed?" he asked twirling her around.

"Not if we sneak off gradually," she replied. "We can mingle a bit and just work our way into the forest."

"You have but to give the word and I will gladly spirit you away from here," he said with a conspiratorial smile.

"After the next two dances then," she said, "I don't want to disappoint Tavlyn."

The music ended for the first dance and then a waltz started up. Erik took her in his arms again and they started to move around the dance floor. "He sounds much better when he's not drunk," he said as the one-eyed Alve began to sing.

"He should, music is Tavlyn's life, that's how he makes a living," she smiled. "This is one of his own songs."

"It almost sounds like he's singing about you," Erik said as they listened to the Alve's voice.

"How do you mean?" she asked puzzled. "I've heard him sing this over a hundred times and I don't see myself in it."

"How about this line? She wore no jewels, no costly diamonds. No paint, no powder, no, none at all?" he asked.

"Well maybe that part a bit, but that would be all," she laughed. "Besides, who would write a song about me?"

I would, Erik thought silently as they danced.

* * *

Luniana landed on Tavlyn's shoulder as he was resting in between sets and licked his pointed ear. "So Tavlyn," she purred, "I hear you're into wenching."

"Aye," he nodded as a shiver went down his back.

"I'm a wench," she said batting her eyelashes at him.

"So I see."

"Want to get lucky later?"

"I'd love to, but you're a bit small for me."

"That can be fixed."

"Sorry love, but I prefer to remain my current size."

"Fine," she sniffed, her wings drooping.

Tavlyn groaned inwardly, if there was one thing he couldn't stand, it was a crying female. "All right, but you put me back to my right size immediately afterward and you let me finish my next set," he told the pixie.

Luniana squeaked in happiness and flew up in front of him with a salute. "Aye, aa….never mind," she squeaked happily at the one-eyed Alve. "See you later sugar lips."

What have I gotten myself into? Tavlyn thought as he walked back out on stage.

* * *

Erik masterfully guided S'ray to the edges of the crowd near the forest. As they passed a table, he grabbed a bottle of wine and two goblets. He led her into the cool woods and stopped under an oak tree.

Using his teeth, Erik pulled the cork from the bottle. He gracefully sat down under the tree and poured wine into a goblet. He held the goblet out to her as she also sat. S'ray gratefully took the wine and holding the goblet up to her lips with both hands took a long drink.

"Cheers," he smiled and drank from his own goblet.

"Mmm, honey wine," she smiled. "That's my favorite and just what I needed right now."

"Then that was lucky for me to grab that bottle," he said taking another drink.

"Be careful Erik. This is Elven made and is quite a bit stronger than you're accustomed to," S'ray cautioned.

"Thank you for the warning," he said idly swirling the remaining wine in his goblet. "I have no intention of getting drunk like I did two weeks ago."

"Good, because I can guarantee that I will personally dunk you in the coldest water that I can find," she laughed lowering her goblet to the grass.

"And I would deserve it," he said leaning back against the tree. "I can't apologize enough for how I acted after reading Antoinette's letter. I was a complete ass."

"I can't really blame you; I went on a drunk myself after Tereste died. It took both Tavlyn and Cyd to get me sober," she smiled.

"It still doesn't excuse my behavior. I'm surprised that you still wanted me to escort you tonight," he said draining his goblet.

"Well, I didn't want to have my brother escort me. It gets a bit embarrassing after a while, I can only claim mourning or sickness for so long," she sighed. "Besides you're a better dancer than my brother."

"Which one?" he asked.

"All of them," she replied. "So what do you think of your first Beltane?"

"It's not what I expected," he answered refilling the goblets. "I've read a lot on what historians think happened during the Beltane Rites, but actually seeing it happen is a different experience. There's just so much that they're absolutely wrong about."

"Are you disappointed that there was no human sacrifice or wild orgy?" she asked with a smile in her bright eyes.

"Perhaps a bit, I did have someone in mind that would have made good sacrifice," he smirked.

"I'm thinking you had several someone's in mind," she replied setting her goblet next to the bottle.

"Well, speaking as the Opera Ghost, it's always good to have a backup plan," he smiled.

* * *

"Tav?" S'ray said as she spied Luniana with someone who was neither Fairy nor Brownie.

"Shh," he hissed as Luniana clung to his back, trying to get his tunic off.

"S'ray, what's going . . . " Erik trailed off recognizing the shrunken Tavlyn.

"Not a word," the Alve growled as the Pixie licked his ears.

"Not a word, well not tonight anyway," S'ray smiled. "Though I'm sure the others would laugh themselves silly if they could see you now."

"It's not my fault," he explained as Luniana hands bared his stomach.

"Oh no, it's never your fault, is it?"

"She started crying and you know I can't stand a crying female," Tavlyn finished as Luniana finally tugged his shirt off.

"I know, trust me, I know," she said rolling her eyes.

"Just not a word to the others, especially Cyd," he pleaded as the Pixie stroked his bared chest.

"Fine," she nodded as her and Erik started walking away.

They walked a short distance and when they were out of ear shot, S'ray grabbed Erik by the lapels and began laughing uncontrollably into his chest.

"How did he get so small?" Erik said completely puzzled.

"Pixie magic," she gasped. "What ever you do, don't drink anything Luniana gives you."

"I'll remember that," he said glancing back.

* * *

"What exactly is going on with the little people tonight?" he asked as they walked just inside the forest.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"They just seem . . . overly affectionate," Erik explained as tactfully as possible.

"Oh, that. Well, it is spring."

"And what, exactly, is that supposed to mean?"

"Ummm, mating season?"

Erik gaped back at her with a horrified expression on his face.

"That would be the orgy part you were asking about earlier," she said trying not to laugh.

"Ah-ha . . . the Brownies too?"

"Yeah, the Brownies too."

"Hmmm, so that's what they meant a couple weeks ago," he said with furrowed brows and then noticeably shivered. "I did not need that mental picture."

S'ray couldn't help it any more, she giggled.

"What?" he asked looking at her.

That was too much, she laughed. She covered her mouth, amusement showing plainly in her eyes. "They got you and they're not even here," she chortled.

"They did not get me," he protested.

"Sure and Luniana didn't get Tavlyn," she laughed leaning up against a tree.

Erik colored slightly at what they'd witnessed earlier concerning S'ray's second in command. "It's not the same," he argued trying not to laugh at the predicament Tavlyn had gotten himself into.

"Close enough," she laughed. "And unlike Tav, Brandji and Brule will be proud to tell you all about their conquests."

"It's not funny," he said putting his hands on either side of her and trying to look menacing as he gazed down at her.

"I'm sorry Erik, I can't help it. You're just too serious for your own good," she smiled, trying to stifle her laughter. "You need to loosen up more."

Erik rolled his eyes. S'ray chose that moment to dart from under him and run a few paces away. "Come on Erik," she laughed, "or are you afraid to follow an Elf?"

He looked over at her. "Never," he smirked, turning to give chase.

"Then catch me if you can Erik," she laughed and ran off into the woods.

Never one to turn down a challenge, the phantom took a deep breath and gave chase to Alve. He followed as she darted between the great trees, but she was always a few steps ahead of him. Just as he would think he had lost her in the trees, he would see her silver headdress gleaming in the moonlight and hear her call his name with a laugh.

As he followed her he could still hear the music from the main celebration, but he also heard hoof beats growing louder. S'ray didn't seem to notice, she continued leading him through the forest as the sounds of running horses came closer. She paused to let him catch up to her again and started to sing, "I'll tell me ma when I go home. The boys won't leave the girls alone."

"Now that's just not fair," he called to her as she darted away again.

"She is handsome, she is pretty, She is the belle of Belfast city," S'ray sang to him as she moved behind a tree.

Erik knew that if he was to catch her, he would have to resort to being the Opera Ghost again. He moved silently now, carefully following her movements with his ears. He also heard the hoof beats coming closer as well.

"Knock at the door and ring the bell. Saying, oh my true love, are you well?" she sang and turning, walked directly into the phantom's chest.

"Boo," he smirked looking down at her surprised expression.

"How did you?" she asked puzzled.

"Opera Ghost, remember?" he grinned.

Suddenly the hoof beats were upon them. Erik grabbed S'ray and threw her against a nearby oak, shielding her with his own body. A group of centaurs thundered past; never noticing them.

After the creatures had thundered off into the night again, Erik pulled back from her to make sure she was safe. He looked down at her, breathing heavily. S'ray was gazing back up at him, into his eyes, her own breath coming rapidly. Unable to stop himself, he closed the distance between them and covered her mouth in a kiss.

* * *

Author's End Note: I know, I'm a devil for stopping right there. But relax; I already have the new chapter done and am just typing it up.

Coming up in Chapter 14 – Music of the Night


	14. Music of the Night

Disclaimer: The Phantom of the Opera does not belong to me (though I think if it were up to him, he wouldn't belong to anyone), only my own characters do.

Author's Note:

As promised the next chapter and another reason why this story is rated M. If you can't handle what two consenting adults get up when they are alone, then don't read this. On the other hand, if you're a bit of a voyeur then please continue, but don't blame me if the steam shorts out your monitor.

I also want to thank everyone that has signed up for updates and marked it as a favorite; you also keep me writing and don't be afraid to write a review. I don't bite…well…not hard anyway ;-).

The picture will be up on Deviant this weekend, my ID is Tamster73.

Thanks to all who have read and reviewed; the more you review, the more I write.

* * *

**Phantom of the Glen**

**Chapter 14**

**Music of the Night**

Erik kissed her with all the passion he'd been holding in for the past few months. He held her tightly as his tongue slid across her lips, seeking permission and acceptance. Incredibly her lips parted for him and she began returning his ardent kiss.

At first S'ray was shocked by his sudden boldness, but then she parted her lips and began kissing him back. She slid her arms under his coat and around his waist, pulling him tightly against her body. She felt his groan of desire as she returned his kiss in kind and slipped her tongue into his mouth.

Suddenly he broke the kiss and pulled away from her. The phantom was breathing heavily and gazed down on her with eyes darkened by desire. "Sorry . . . shouldn't . . . shouldn't have done that," he gasped.

She didn't say anything; she just reached up and brought his mouth back down to hers. Her fingers tangled in his midnight hair, holding his mouth to her own. One of his hands stroked down her side to grasp her hips and press them close to his own. S'ray obliged him and slid one of her legs up his and encircled his waist. Erik's thigh slid between hers as her hands moved to push his jacket from his shoulders.

"Oh God, S'ray," he moaned moving his mouth to her neck. "Sorry . . . should . . . stop."

"Why?" she gasped as he pulled away again.

"Alve . . . I . . . don't . . . deserve," he panted, trying to regain control of himself.

"Do you want me?" she demanded pulling him down so their foreheads touched and she could look him in the eyes.

"What do you think?" he groaned pressing his evident arousal against her.

She closed her eyes and took a shuddering breath at his intimate contact. "Then dammit man, don't stop," she growled. She captured his mouth in a searing kiss, nibbling on his lower lip.

Erik couldn't help but respond to her actions. He shrugged out of his coat as she pushed it farther off his shoulders. His hands moved to her hips and lifted her up against himself. S'ray wrapped her legs tightly around his waist as the kiss grew more heated.

He felt her hands move to his chest and begin to undo the buttons on his waist coat. His mouth moved down to her neck, licking and biting at the soft skin. A sound somewhere between as gasp and a cry of pain escaped her lips.

"Sorry," he groaned grinding himself against her.

"I'm fine," she gasped starting to pull his shirt open now that she'd finished unbuttoning his waist coat.

One of his hands moved up the ties on her tunic and pulled it open. Then his hand slid up and pushed the fabric from her right shoulder. His hungry mouth moved to the shoulder he'd just exposed, leaving a trail of fire on her skin.

She slid one arm inside his half-open shirt and the other around his neck, gripping him tightly. Her feet were busy kicking off her boots; first one fell to the ground and then the other. Finally free, her legs wound him again, pulling him close to her hot core.

Erik couldn't control himself anymore, he had to have S'ray. His hand moved to the ties on one of her pant legs and yanked. The suede cord pulled out of the eyelets as he worked his hand inside to grasp her bare buttock. Then he repeated the same action with his other hand. She moaned in his ear as he pressed her against the trunk of the tree.

She moved her hands down between them to the buttons on his trousers. She impatiently yanked the buttons open and pushed pants and all down his lean hips. He growled into her neck and pulled her tunic farther down, exposing one of her breasts. "Oh Erik," she gasped as he brushed his thumb over her nipple. Then his mouth moved lower and he licked the hardened peak.

He growled in frustration, as he tried to pull her pants off. Sensing what he wanted, she moved one of her legs so he could pull the material off. Acting on instinct alone now, Erik pulled her bare leg back up and buried himself inside her.

S'ray cried out and dug her fingers into his shoulders, there was more to him than she expected. She felt him pause briefly and then slowly start to thrust inside her. Her knees slid up higher along his body to better accommodate his movements. Erik's hot breath on her bare skin and the sheer maleness of him only served to increase her desire for him.

He drove faster into her, his breath coming in short huffs. It felt so good to be inside her, he didn't want it to stop. Erik grasped her hips and pulled her closer even as he thrust within her. He felt her tighten around him and with a sharp cry, she shuddered in release. He drove into her one final time and growled out his own satisfaction.

For a while the only sound was that of their labored breathing. Both had their eyes closed and didn't notice the many other pairs of eyes that watched them intently. A slight rustling in the brush was the only indication that several of the little people had left to spread the word.

Slowly, Erik came back to his senses and the realization of what he'd just done hit him like a ton of bricks. "Oh God, S'ray," he groaned lifting his head, but unable to meet her eyes he was so ashamed of his actions. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry."

"For what?" she whispered lifting his chin so she could look at him.

"What I've done, it's unforgivable," he replied dropping his eyes.

"What have you done?" she asked sliding her thumb along his jaw line.

"My God, I've raped you," he said with an anguished cry.

"Strange, I don't remember it that way," she smiled. "In fact I think I was a very willing partner."

"But," he protested and was silenced by one of her fingers over his lips.

"Shh," she smiled and pulled his lips down to hers again.

Erik's eyes closed in ecstasy as she kissed him again. Her mouth was so sweet and soft; his hands moved up to her shoulders and pulled her against his chest. He groaned into her mouth as he felt his barely quieted desire rise up anew. He pulled back from her, breaking the kiss, his breath coming hard. "S'ray," he gasped holding her back. "If you're not careful, I may loose control again. I don't want to hurt you anymore than I have already."

"Oh you stupid half-goblin," she said shaking her head in frustration. "Don't you understand? I want you as much as you want me."

The phantom looked at her in shock; never in all his life had he ever imagined that a woman would ever want him. He had especially never hoped that one as beautiful as S'ray would want him, let alone admit it to his abhorrent face.

"I know you've been looking at me these past two months," she said settling her hands on his shoulders.

Erik's face became red in shame and he turned away from her. Damn you Erik, he silently cursed himself. He closed his eyes so she couldn't see the weakness that threatened to erupt from him at any moment.

"I know because I've been looking at you too," she confessed stroking the back of his neck.

He turned back to her, shock evident upon his face. "Why?" he whispered, afraid of her answer, no matter what it may be.

"First you're a very handsome and attractive man. Second, I've grown to really love you these past few months," S'ray smiled at him.

Erik felt his heart stop beating at the words she just said to him. Words that he'd longed to hear from anyone his entire life. Suddenly his heart lurched back to life, beating wildly in his chest now. Had S'ray just said that she loved him? Him? The Opera Ghost? A monster and a murderer?

"I understand if you don't feel the same for me," she said mistaking the meaning of his silence. "And if this is all you can give me, I'll accept that."

He didn't know what to say, his mind wasn't working properly yet. S'ray loved him! No one had ever said that they loved him; not his own mother and certainly not Christine either. Now his sudden inability to act quickly was pushing his incredible woman away. Desperate not to lose S'ray as well, he did the only thing he could think of. He kissed her again and again and again.

S'ray moaned soft and low as he kissed her, her fingers sliding into his hair. Erik moved from her delicious mouth to her jaw and then to her neck. She tilted her head back to give him better access and bumped her head on the tree trunk that he still held her against. "Damn," she muttered softly.

"What?" he asked raising his head. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, it's not you. I just hit my head on the tree," she answered.

It was then that the phantom realized where they were and the position they were still in. He suddenly colored red again at the possibility that anyone had seen him rutting with the Guardian like they were animals.

"Maybe if we lay down on the grass instead," she suggested.

"You'll need to let me go for that," he smiled.

"Same goes for you," S'ray said unwrapping her legs from around his waist. Erik slid from her embrace and yanked his trousers up so he wouldn't trip on them. S'ray moved to a more concealed spot by the tree and lay down on the grass before him. The phantom went to his knees and then into her waiting embrace.

He lay there for a few moments just looking into those incredible violet eyes and not finding any trace that she was anything but sincere in her feelings for him. "I love you too," he whispered before leaning down and capturing her lips in another kiss. Her arms wound around his neck as she kissed him back. Erik groaned into her warm mouth, he was hard and aching for her again.

"God, what you do to me S'ray," he whispered huskily. "I'm sorry, but this isn't what I had in mind when I pictured my first time."

"It's alright," she sighed as he kissed her throat. "It's not like we planned this."

"Certainly never imagined someone like you as my first," he murmured against her collar bone.

"First?" she asked combing her fingers through his ebony hair. "Erik, were you a virgin before tonight?"

"Yes," he confessed kissing the tops of her breasts. "After all, what woman would want a monster like me?"

"You're not a monster and I want you," she sighed as he ran his tongue across her bare nipple.

"Don't say that, not yet anyway," he said unlacing her tunic farther so he could bare her other breast. "You only know about my life in the Opera, I've done things that may make you change your mind."

"So tell me," she gasped as he covered her other breast with his mouth and sucked, teasing the hard nipple with his tongue.

"Tomorrow," he whispered against her bare skin. "Grant me this one night in heaven with you and I'll tell you everything about my life in hell."

She nodded her assent and then cried out softly as he caressed her other hardened peak with his thumb. "Oh Erik, Erik," she moaned holding his mouth to her other breast.

Her legs moved up and wrapped around him again, pulling his hips against hers. Feeling much too warm, Erik pulled off his waist coat and tossed it to the side. He smirked down at her as he felt her start pushing his trousers down his hips again. Not wanting to frustrate a willing and eager partner, he quickly removed his remaining clothing as she did the same.

He knelt in the grass, letting the night air cool his over-heated body. Closing his eyes, he forced his breath to slow so it wasn't over so quickly this time. He heard S'ray walk over to stand before him and put her hands on his shoulders. Before he could understand what was happening, she slid down his chest and onto his hard length.

His eyes snapped open and he quickly grasped her hips. Her arms wrapped around his neck and attacked his mouth in a passionate kiss. Erik held her hips with one arm and her back with the other, crushing her to himself. He felt her legs grip his hips tightly as she began to ride him.

"S'ray, stop . . . please," he moaned after many pleasurable moments.

"What? Don't you like this?" she asked licking his neck behind the ear.

"No, this feels amazing, but . . . "he trailed off as she deliciously wriggled her hips, causing him to sink deeper within her.

"But what?" she teased nibbling the side of his neck.

"I'm afraid I may fall on you and hurt you," he finished.

"Then take me on the grass," she said, wantonly writhing against him.

The phantom didn't need to be told twice. He felt S'ray wrap herself around his body as he lay her down on the grassy forest floor. They took a few moments to adjust to their new position. Erik leaned down and kissed her as he began to slowly thrust in and out of her.

S'ray gasped and tilted her hips so he could thrust deeper within her. She was rewarded with his surprised gasp as he found himself buried impossibly deep inside her. Her hands slid down his tensed shoulders and under his arms. Palms flattened against the scarred skin of his back, she used him as leverage so she could meet his every thrust.

Again they were too wrapped up in the pleasure they were giving each other to notice the many pairs of eyes that now shone in the darkness around them. Pairs higher from the ground turned toward each other and gave approving nods. The Green Man had chased the Queen of Beltane and caught her. Then he had taken his prize not once, but twice before the moon was at its highest point in the sky. The eyes nodded to each other again, this year would be fertile indeed.

"Erik, Erik!" she gasped beneath him, digging her fingers into his scarred back.

He covered her mouth in another fevered kiss, rocking into her willing body faster and faster. Erik could feel her body start to tense around him again. He slowed his pace, wanting to make sure that she was satisfied first.

Her soft cries became louder and louder, she clutched at him desperately. The Alve was flushed and her skin was hot as though with a fever. She threw her head back and arched into him. Then gripping him tightly with her legs, she cried out his name as she shuddered in climax against him.

Erik waited for her vise-like grip on him to ease and started moving over her again. Unbelievably he felt her start to respond to him again. He took a shuddering breath, hoping he could control himself till she climaxed again. Fortunately he didn't have long to wait before she clung to him again in release. Moments later he spilled himself within her for the second time that night.

He rolled to his side and held her tightly, afraid that if he let go she would disappear like a dream. Her fingers idly combed through the sparse covering of hair on his chest as they relaxed. "Earlier you said this wasn't what you had in mind for your first time," she finally said.

"True, but now I wouldn't have had it any other way," he smiled caressing her shoulder.

"How about we go home and you show me what you had in mind for your first time," she smiled with a twinkle in her violet eyes.

"Your wish is my command," he replied with a grin.

* * *

Author's End Note: Well, was this steamy enough for you? If not, be ready to have the next one fog up your screens.

Coming up in Chapter 15 – Touch Me, Trust Me.


	15. Touch Me, Trust Me

Disclaimer: The Phantom of the Opera does not belong to me (though I think if it were up to him, he wouldn't belong to anyone), only my own characters do.

Author's Note: This is another adult chapter, like you didn't know already. Anyway, if you don't like this kind of stuff then don't read. Also I am not responsible for damage to any computer equipment or furniture that may result from reading this chapter.

To foxgodess07: Is this soon enough for you?

To xXThAnKs-FoR-tHe-MeMoRiEsXx: Well they say confession is good for the soul and there is more to come in this chapter and the following ones.

To LittleMargarita: Yeah, when there are little people around you don't have much privacy. Perhaps Erik and S'ray will have to remedy that in the future. Hope this chapter is steamy enough for you. Thanks for all the reviews!

To phantommistress: No, you can't have Erik! You'll have to make due with this chapter instead, with lots of steam.

To SafetyPinStitches: Hey, it's not like they noticed that they were being watched. Anyway, little people don't allow much privacy.

To xX-Crayola-Xx: Glad you liked Beltane!

I also want to thank everyone that has signed up for updates and marked it as a favorite; you also keep me writing and don't be afraid to write a review. I don't bite…well…not hard anyway ;-).

The picture is up on Deviant, my ID is Tamster73. Let me know what you think and if you'd like to see more and of which character.

Thanks to all who have read and reviewed; the more you review, the more I write.

* * *

**Phantom of the Glen**

**Chapter 15**

**Touch Me, Trust Me**

Erik kicked the door shut; S'ray was already in his arms and pushing his jacket off again. He stopped kissing her long enough to pull the offending garment off and toss it carelessly on the table. S'ray's cloak fell to the floor next and then her nimble fingers were attacking the buttons on his waist coat.

They stumbled into the hallway and he heard a tinkling sound as her belt of stars fell to the wooden floor. Then moments later his waist coat joined the discarded belt. Next his sword belt fell to the floor with a loud clank. His hand pulled at the tie of her tunic and then started pulling the cord out, two eyelets at a time. "Upstairs," she gasped after jumping into his embrace and wrapping her legs around him.

He held her with one arm and used the other to grip the handrail as he climbed the stairs to her bedroom with the Alve in his arms. It wasn't the easiest climb he'd made in his life; he found it difficult to concentrate on the stairs while she was kissing him.

Finally he pushed her bedroom door open and set her down. The room was dark except for the soft glow of the banked fire. "Need a moment," he gasped pulling her arms from around his neck.

"For what?" she asked reluctantly letting go of him.

"Build up the fire and light some candles," he smiled down at her.

"Very well," she sighed letting him go.

"I won't take long, I promise," he smiled.

While Erik brought the fire up, S'ray sat at her dressing table and removed her silver headdress. She watched him in the mirror while she undid the braiding in her hair.

"May I?" he asked coming up behind her as she began brushing her hair.

"Of course," she smiled handing him her brush.

"I can't believe I thought you were a boy when we first met," Erik said gently pulling the brush through her hair.

"Well, winter clothes will do that," she replied with a laugh.

"I'm glad I was wrong," he said pulling her hair back and kissing her neck.

"Mmm," she sighed, closing her eyes as his arms wrapped around her.

Erik's hand slid up her arm and pulled her shirt back to bare her shoulder. He trailed kisses down her neck to that now naked flesh. S'ray sighed again in pleasure as her hand went up to tangle in his ebony hair. His other hand moved to caress her breasts through the fabric of her shirt. He moaned against her neck as he felt her nipples harden beneath his fingers.

Reluctantly, he raised his head from her neck and setting the brush on the vanity, moved from behind her. "You will tell me if I do something wrong," he said kneeling down next to her.

"You've been wonderful so far," she smiled reaching out to stroke his jaw line.

Erik sighed happily and leaned into her touch. His eyes closed as she continued to gently stroke his jaw, he had never realized that such a simple act could cause such intense erotic sensations. He opened eyes that were now dark with desire. "As loathe as I am to have you stop," he said covering her hand with his. "I do need to get your boots off."

"Very well," she sighed stopping her caress and turning toward him.

He picked up one of her booted feet and gently pulled the boot off and then the sock. His hands slid up her leg and moved to remove her other boot and sock. When he had finished, he stood again and pulled S'ray to her feet as well. He led her over in front of the fireplace where there was more light for them.

His hands moved to the remaining lacing on her shirt and began pulling it out the rest of the way. He dropped the cord on the floor and slowly drew the shirt open. Erik cupped her breasts with trembling hands; she sighed and leaned into his gentle touch. Then with a shrug of her shoulders, the garment fluttered to the floor. "So beautiful," he whispered bending down to kiss her mouth again.

S'ray's arms went around his neck as his tongue slipped in to explore her waiting mouth. She moaned against him as he caressed her breasts, teasing the nipples into hard peaks. "Oh Erik," she gasped as his mouth moved to her neck.

He kissed down her neck to her shoulders, then across her collar bone to the bottom of her throat. Erik went to his knees and kissed his way down the valley between her breasts. S'ray gasped when the cold silver of his mask grazed her hot skin. His mouth moved over to kiss and lick one of her breasts. She threw her head back and cried out in pleasure as he sucked one of her nipples into his mouth. His arms wend around her as his mouth moved to her other breast. "You're so beautiful," he murmured against her skin.

"Erik," she said softly combing her fingers through his dark hair.

"Yes, mon amour," he replied raising his head to gaze up at her.

"Before you go further, would you take your mask off," she asked smiling lovingly at him.

"Are you sure?" he asked caressing her bare skin.

She nodded her head yes.

"You've seen what is under this mask. Do you still want me to remove it?" he asked gazing up at her with a silent plea in his eyes.

"I'm sure Erik," she smiled cupping his left cheek. "I want to see your face when you make love to me."

"Very well," he acquiesced and lifted a shaking hand to his mask.

"May I?" S'ray asked stopping his hand.

Erik nodded his head in assent and closed his eyes. Her hands went to his face and she gently caressed his cheeks, relaxing him before removing his mask. Her fingers moved to the bottom edges of the mask and he swallowed hard in anticipation. She gently lifted the mask from his face and set it on a nearby table.

"That's better," she smiled caressing his ruined cheek. "Now I can see my Erik."

"I love you so much right now," he said, tears of joy leaking from his charcoaled eyes.

"Wait right here a moment," she said and stepped away from him. She went over to the wash stand and poured a small amount of water into the basin. Then she took a wash cloth, wet it and went back to where he knelt in front of the fire. "Close your eyes," she whispered.

Erik did as she asked and felt her gently wipe the charcoal from around his eyes. When she had finished she went back to the basin, rinsed the cloth out and hunt it on the towel bar.

She came back to him and took his face in her hands. "There, now I can really see Erik," she whispered and kissed him.

His arms wound around her again and he pulled her close. Her lips moved from his mouth to the deformed side of his face. The kisses were warm and tender, soft and feather-light. He closed his eyes and smiled, never wanting this new sensation to end. "I love you," he murmured in her pointed ear. "I love you."

"As I love you," she sighed pulling back from him. "Now where were we?"

"Right here," Erik replied pulling on the ties of one of her pant legs. He slowly loosened the lacing on one leg before sliding his hands up her other leg and doing the same. When he'd finished, he slowly reached up and slid the garment down her legs. She stepped out of them and he threw the pants to the side.

Erik knelt there before her, slowly drinking in the sight of her naked body. He reached his hand out and slowly caressed her calf. Then he ducked his head to kiss that same leg above her knee. S'ray sighed and let out a small gasp as he ran his tongue along the inner edge of her thigh.

He kissed, licked and caressed his way up to the juncture of her thighs. Pulling back, his eyes widened in surprise at her bare mound. "You're bare," he murmured in awe as he reached out to softly touch her.

"Silly man, all Alve are," she sighed.

His hands went up to grasp her bare buttocks and pull her close. Erik leaned in close and kissed her Venus mound. She gasped softly in response and leaned her hips into his bold kiss. Emboldened by her response, he gripped her tightly and plunged his tongue in to taste her most secret place.

Her legs trembled as he explored her with his warm mouth. S'ray threw her head back and cried out in pleasure as he found her clitoris with his questing tongue. She felt her legs turn to rubber under his erotic onslaught and then there was a tightening in the pit of her stomach, a familiar sensation she's missed for almost three centuries. "Yes Erik! Yes!" she gasped urging him on.

Erik had read and been told numerous time by the Daroga that women liked this, but he'd never imagined a reaction as passionate as S'ray's. She was writing in his arms, gasping and saying his name over and over. He held her tightly as her hands tangled in his hair and held him to her. Suddenly she cried out sharply and shuddered in release in his arms.

He let her slide through his embrace till he was able to cradle her against his chest. He wiped his mouth and chin on his sleeve, then turning back to her still trembling form whispered, "You taste like honey." He held her and trailed kisses along her jaw and down her neck.

He watched in wonder as her breathing began to slow again. He saw the flush retreat from her and she gradually stopped trembling in his arms. "Mmmm Erik," she smiled opening her warm violet eyes and gazing up at him. "Are you sure you've never done this before?"

"Only in my dreams S'ray, I swear to you."

"Then how did you know to do that?"

"I . . . ah . . . read about it . . . a lot," he answered with a flush of embarrassment.

"Good books, that was wonderful," she smiled turning his face back toward hers. "Thank you."

"My pleasure," he said leaning down and kissing her again.

"So is this really the way you imagined your first time?" she asked caressing his marred cheek.

"It has changed over the years, but right now the reality has far surpassed the fantasy," Erik replied. "Are you ready for me to continue?"

"Most definitely," S'ray smiled.

Erik helped her stand and then also stood before her. Then he took one of her hands and began to softly sing, "Night-time sharpens, heightens each sensation." He lightly ran his other hand over her bare skin as he walked around her. "Darkness stirs and wakes imagination," he sang as he moved behind her. "Silently the senses abandon their defenses." He released her hand and grasped her shoulders, pulling her flush against his body. "Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendor."

She gasped softly when she felt his evident arousal pressed against her.

"Grasp it, sense it - tremulous and tender," he sang against her neck. He pulled back from her and turning her back toward himself continued, "Turn your face away from the garish light of day, turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light - and listen to the music of the night."

He slowly led her toward the bed. "Close your eyes and surrender to our darkest dreams!" Then he went to one knee before her and sang, "Purge my thoughts of the life I knew before! Open my eyes, help my spirit start to soar! Help me live as I've never lived before."

S'ray smiled at him and caressed his cheek as he sang to her.

He wrapped his arms around her and continued, "Softly, deftly, music shall surround us. Feel it, hear it, closing in around us."

He stood again and taking her hand turned her so her back was against his chest again. His hands slid up her body, stopping to cup and caress her breasts. "Open up your mind; help my fantasies unwind, in this darkness which you know we cannot fight - the darkness of the music of the night."

She gasped as he caressed her, leaning into him.

"Help me start a journey through a strange new world! Rid my thoughts of the world I knew before! Take my soul where I long to be! Only then can you belong to me."

S'ray closed her eyes and swayed in time with his song.

"Floating, falling, sweet intoxication! Touch me, trust me savor each sensation!" he sang as he brought her hands up to his face. Her hands lingered even after he released them, gently caressing him.

Erik turned her around to face him once more. "Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in to the power of the music that I write - the power of the music of the night."

He leaned down so their foreheads touched and he held her hands to his heart. "You alone can make my song take flight - help me make the music of the night," he pleaded and kissed her.

"Oh Erik," she sighed after the kiss ended. "That was beautiful."

"Does this mean your answer is yes?"

"Of course," she smiled as her hands drifted down to pull his shirt open. "Now is this part of your fantasy too?"

"No, but I never really thought about exactly how I'd get my own clothes off," he smirked as she tugged his shirt from his trousers.

"Didn't your books give you any ideas?" she asked running her hands up his stomach, over his chest and to his shoulders.

"No and everything I could think of was just, well, it didn't feel right," Erik explained as she pushed his shirt from his shoulders.

"And this never occurred to you?" she asked running her hands over his bare chest and shoulders.

"No," he said with a shake of his head. "Because I'm always in control and this doesn't leave me in control."

"Mmmm, it's good to put yourself in someone else's hands sometimes," S'ray said.

"I'm learning that," he smiled moving closer to her.

S'ray leaned forward and planted a tender kiss on his breastbone. He smiled in pleasure and closed his warm amber eyes. Her arms wound around his waist; caressing his scarred back while she kissed and licked his chest. Erik sighed as her mouth moved over his bare skin. His hands moved up to tangle in her hair and he gasped as she ran her tongue over one of his nipples.

Then her hands moved to the buttons on his trousers. When she'd unfastened all of them, she slid both trousers and drawers down and off him. S'ray stood again and put her arms loosely around his waist. "Now what?" she asked softly, looking up into his desire darkened eyes.

Erik didn't speak; instead he cupped her upturned face in his hands and kissed her. Her lips parted, allowing him to deepen the kiss. Long moments later, he broke the kiss and scooped her up in his arms. Then he carried her to the bed and gently laid her on it.

He stretched out next to her and ran his hand from just above her knee to one of her breasts. S'ray lay back on the bed and let him touch where he would. His touch was gentle and almost shy, as if he were afraid to hurt or offend her. She sighed and arched against him as he caressed her breasts with first his hands and then his mouth.

Erik's hands and mouth roamed lower down her body, touching every inch of her skin that was bared to him. Her arms went above her head as she lay before him, giving him full access to her body. Her scent and the taste of her skin was as intoxicating as any alcohol. He kissed his way down the soft skin of her stomach, pausing at her navel to dip his tongue in.

She giggled at his playful licks.

"You find my love making amusing Madame?" he smirked, blowing on her wet skin.

"No," she laughed as he continued to experimentally tickle her.

"Then tell me, if you would," he continued, lightly running his fingers over her quivering stomach. "Why do you seem to insist on laughing while I make love to you?"

"You know why Erik," she gasped.

"Enlighten me," he smirked.

"You're tickling me," she said sitting up.

"Not so fast my dear," he said with a predatory gleam in his eyes. He rolled to his hands and knees and stalked over her body, forcing her to lie back again.

"Erik?" she asked as he loomed over her.

"Boo," he grinned, bent down and kissed her deeply.

Her arms went around his neck and pulled him closer. He groaned low in his throat as her leg brushed against his hard length. One of his hands moved down to caress her breast. His mouth wandered down to her neck as her hands tangled in his midnight hair once more. He kissed her shoulder, his breath coming faster as his kisses grew more heated.

Erik tore his mouth away from her bare skin. Not yet Erik, not yet, he chided himself mentally as he gazed down at her. Never taking his eyes from hers, he started kissing his way back down her body. He watched her eyes close in pleasure as she began to make small, but incredibly arousing cries of delight.

His mouth and tongue slowly moved down her leg. He heard her breath quicken and felt her body start to writhe in anticipation beneath his touch. Upon reaching her ankle, he moved to her other leg and repeated what he'd just done, only in reverse. He worked his way between her legs, softly biting at the sensitive flesh of her inner thigh.

He ran his tongue up her leg till his mouth was over her bare mound again. He closed his eyes as he kissed her intimately. The phantom breathed deeply of her exotic scent and kept reminding himself to take this slow and do it right. His breath became ragged as he kissed his way down to her secret place. He felt her legs shift as she opened herself to him.

His tongue darted out and he slowly licked her. S'ray cried out softly and raised her hips to him, begging for more. One of his arms slide under her raised leg and held it to his shoulder as he licked her hot, aching core. He ran his tongue up to tease her clitoris and she bucked against him. Erik slid his free arm under her other leg and held her writhing body to the bed.

He licked and kissed and sucked at her sex, causing that familiar tension to build again. Her cries grew louder and her movements more desperate as he brought her closer to the edge. Finally his clever tongue drove her over brink and into pure bliss. She cried his name over and over as she climaxed beneath him.

Erik smirked as he pulled her still quivering legs from his shoulders. I could get very used to this, he thought silently as he lay beside her again. He watched as she came back to him again. His fingers gently smoothed her hair back as she calmed again. "You're so beautiful when you're like this," he said softly. "Like a pagan queen."

Unable to stop himself, he began kissing her again. "Ohhh Erik," she gasped, her nerves still singing from her last orgasm.

"What?" he asked licking one of her nipples.

She moaned softly in response as he drew the hard peak into his mouth again. Her hands were in his hair then, holding him to her breast. The phantom growled low in his throat as his erection came into contact with her soft skin. His mouth moved up to her shoulders and neck before claiming her lips in a searing kiss.

Her hands went to his neck and then down his shoulders as he kissed her. He felt her hands lightly caress down his chest and stomach. Erik gasped sharply as her fingers caressed his hard length. "Oh God, S'ray," he groaned as she stroked him. "Never imagined . . . real . . . so much . . . better."

S'ray watched his eyes close as she caressed him. His breath came quicker and he started moving with her firm strokes.

"Stop . . . please," he gasped. "Won't last."

She stilled her hand and caressed back up his body as he positioned himself between her thighs. Erik's eyes opened and locked with hers, waiting for permission to continue. Slipping her arms around his neck, she nodded yes.

Erik slowly thrust inside her, fully enjoying the sensation of their joining this time. When he was a far in her as he dare got at this moment, he paused to savor the feeling of her body wrapped around his. "I love you S'ray," he said, desire giving his voice a rough edge.

"And I love you Erik," she smiled settling her hips under him. "Now just take it slow so I can get used to you."

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" he asked suddenly worried.

"No, it's just that, well, you're bigger than any Alve," she explained.

"Am I too heavy?" he asked. "I didn't think I was leaning on you too much."

"No, you're not even pressing down on me, except for one spot and I like that," she sighed. "That's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?"

"It's not that you're taller and heavier. It's that a certain part of you is bigger than an Alve man and I need a few moments to get used to you," she explained. "And the fact that I haven't been with a man since my husband doesn't help either."

Erik was awed by her confession; this incredible woman in his arms has spurned all other men till him. He felt so honored to be in her arms now, making love to her tonight. Then he also felt a bit stupid for not realizing this truth she just told him. Of course he was bigger, of all the Alve he'd met, none went over five feet six inches with S'ray being just over five feet tall herself. "I'm sorry," he said, "I didn't realize. I never thought . . ."

"Shh, no more apologies from you," she chided him gently. "At least not until you've done something that warrants one."

He looked down at her, not knowing what to say. He was still completely amazed at her easy acceptance of him and how his deformity never seemed to bother her in the least, especially now.

"So are you going to make love to me or just look at me?" she smirked wriggling her hips against him.

His eyes locked with hers and he began to slowly thrust in and out of her. S'ray could feel his hot breath on her neck and shoulder as he moved over her. She gasped at the sensations his movements created in her and began lifting her hips in time with his. Erik leaned down and covered her mouth with his, kissing her hard. She returned his kiss with just as much force, urging him to speed up his movements, that she needed more.

Erik's tongue slipped into her mouth, mimicking his thrusts. He broke the kiss and raised his head so he could watch her. Her head was thrown back, mouth open in a perfect 'O' as she gasped every time he buried himself within her. Her neck was arched back, tempting him with her soft flesh. Unable to resist her, he leaned down and gently nibbled at her throat. S'ray moaned and dug her fingers into his shoulders.

She wrapped her legs around him and changed the angle of her hips, allowing him to penetrate her deeper. He moaned above her in response to burying himself fully within her now. First one hand and then his other grasped cross pieces on her headboard of her bed as he stroked into her faster. "Oh Erik," she softly moaned, rocking with his movements. "Harder, harder!"

"You sure?" he gasped, his hair falling into his eyes.

"Yes, I won't break," she answered breathily.

He nodded and thrust more forcefully within her, using the headboard for leverage.

"Yes!" she cried out. "Just like that."

Erik obliged her, relishing in the feeling of their bodies coming together. They fell into the age-old rhythm of love, aware of only each other. The only sounds in the room were that of the crackling fire and the pleasures of their joining.

* * *

"Hey, what's going on up there?" Brandji demanded.

"What do you think?" Luniana quipped as she peered into the window.

"Fine, we will come up and see for ourselves," Brandji announced and stared to climb up the ivy. "Come on Brule, let's go. Brule? Brule where are you?"

"I'm up here," he called already half way up the wall.

"What are you doing up there already?" Brandji asked puzzled.

"Well, you said not to trust the pixie so I decided to see for myself," he replied with a shrug.

Brandji shook his head and grumbled about being in charge and no one listening to him. They climbed up to the second story window and standing on the sill, peered into the window.

"I guess the others were right," Brule said observing the activity within.

"Told you," Luniana smirked.

"Ah dammit, now we'll never get rid of him," Brandji groaned.

"Why would we want that?" Luniana asked. "I like Erik."

"Yeah, why would we want to get rid of him?" Brule asked as well.

"Because he has made life hell for us," Brandji frowned.

"Not for me," Luniana said.

"Or me," Brule replied.

"Brule, he catapulted you out of the kitchen and into the bathtub," Brandji reminded.

Luniana giggled at the picture of Brule sailing through the air.

"Oh yeah, but it was kind of fun. The guardian was in the tub at the time," he grinned. "Besides you told him to bed the guardian."

"You told him what?" Luniana asked shocked.

"Why do you always blab these things Brule? And you wouldn't understand you flying pest," he said. "We were talking about guy stuff."

"Why do I find that hard to believe," she frowned.

"I don't care what you believe," he said throwing up his hands.

"Hey, look at this, it's getting good now," Brule said pressing his face against the window.

* * *

S'ray cried out and clung to him as he brought her closer to release. Erik gripped the headboard as he thrust harder and faster. Finally, she cried out and shuddered in release. He thrust into her quaking body several more times before spilling himself within her.

Erik shook his head and swallowed several times as his breathing slowed to normal. He looked down at S'ray and grinned, she practically glowed. He released the death grip he had on the headboard and reaching back, unhooked her legs from around his waist. Then he pulled out of her and collapsed beside her on the bed.

"That was incredible," she smiled lazily, turning her head to look at him.

Erik nodded in agreement, grin still plastered on his face.

S'ray rolled toward him and cuddled close. Her arm went around his middle and she laid her head on his chest. He put his arm around her and pulled her closer. They lay together like that for a while, resting and enjoying being next to each other.

"This feels too good to be true," he finally said. "I must be dreaming. I expect to wake any moment now and find myself at the gallows about to be hung."

"Don't worry," she smiled propping herself up on an elbow. "I'm real and so is this."

"I love you S'ray," he said brushing her wild hair back from her face. "I can't seem to say it enough right now."

"And I love you," she smiled and draped herself across his chest.

"Mmmmm, I could get used to this," he sighed, enjoying the feel of her body pressed against his.

"And the night isn't over yet," S'ray smiled with a gleam in her eyes.

The phantom quirked an eyebrow at her in an unspoken question.

"You said a night in heaven and now it's my turn," she said slyly while caressing his chest.

Erik's eyes widened in surprise. "Surely you don't mean . . ." he asked shocked.

She nodded her head and said, "You said a night and I intend to make sure you get a full night."

* * *

Author's End Note: Yeah, I'm stretching this night out. Why? Well Erik did say one night and S'ray is going to hold him to that.

Coming up in Chapter 16 – Savor Each Sensation


	16. Savor Each Sensation

Disclaimer: The Phantom of the Opera does not belong to me (though I think if it were up to him, he wouldn't belong to anyone), only my own characters do.

Author's Note:

To foxgodess07: Glad you loved the last one. This chap will finish it for now and it includes more Brownie goodness.

To xXThAnKs-FoR-tHe-MeMoRiEsXx: Heh, you're not the only one who like to switch places with her. So which 10 min with the phantom would you like? And thanks so much for the compliment, I prefer to write sex this way that's why I had to break this up into 3 parts.

To SafetyPinStitches: Now leaving someone pretty much speechless, how awesome a compliment is that? I hope you're able to speak after this chapter.

To LittleMargarita: How much sexier can I get? Is that a dare? Hmm let me just say that I've got a long list of possible erotic encounters for Erik and S'ray. However in the coming chapters we're getting back to the main story with perhaps some brief erotic interludes. Oh and BTW, the little people have no sense of privacy so it's perfectly natural for them to watch the lovers and comment.

To flamethrowerqueen: Thank you so much for the wonderful review. I've always pictured Erik as a very considerate lover, if a bit shy at first, so it was only natural to write the progression of events as I did. And hey what better way to satisfy his natural curiosity of feminine anatomy? I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations as well.

As promised the continuation of the last chapter and a continuing reason why this story is rated M. If you can't handle what two consenting adults get up when they are alone, then don't read this. On the other hand, if you're a bit of a voyeur then please continue, but don't blame me if the steam shorts out your monitor.

I also want to thank everyone that has signed up for updates and marked it as a favorite; you also keep me writing and don't be afraid to write a review. I don't bite…well…not hard anyway ;-).

I'm also considering doing more artwork and will be putting up a poll sometime today on my profile with some choices as to who you'd like to see me draw from the story.

Thanks to all who have read and reviewed; the more you review, the more I write. Now, any bets on how many times Erik can perform in one night? Remember you have to start counting from chapter 14.

**

* * *

**

Phantom of the Glen

**Chapter 16**

**Savor Each Sensation**

S'ray smiled as she sat up next to Erik. She had been waiting for this moment; he had finally dozed off after their last love making session. She quickly drew several symbols on his chest, each of which glowed for a brief moment before disappearing. Then she slid off the bed and grabbing his shirt from the floor, went down stairs for some essentials she would need for the rest of the night.

Erik moaned softly as he woke up. He could no longer feel S'ray next to him, but there was something incredible going on below his waist. His eyes fluttered open and he looked down in time to watch S'ray lick what appeared to be jam from his erection. "S'ray, what are you? Oh God," he groaned, his head falling back on the pillow as she pulled him into her mouth.

He had heard and read about fellatio, but never thought in his wildest dreams that he would ever experience it. His first impulse had been to stop her, but his body had quickly overruled his now foolish sense of impropriety. After all, considering what he'd already done to her, what on earth could be wrong with this, especially when it felt so damned good.

He moaned again as she slowly licked up and down his length. His arms went up so he could tightly grasp the headboard again. He bucked his hips against her as she licked a particularly good spot. Then when she drew him into her mouth again, all coherent thought fled his mind.

She smiled inwardly at his reaction to her own intimate kiss. After all, she was his first lover and she felt a certain obligation to make the night very memorable. S'ray looked up at him as she continued to pleasure him; he was handsome in spite of the deformity on the right side of his face. She released him from her mouth and blew softly on his hot, wet skin.

Erik growled low in his throat and shook with the ecstasy that was coursing through him. He could feel it building, but he wanted to hold off because what she was doing felt so incredible. This wasn't as good as making love to her, but it far surpassed taking care of this need himself. "Oh God S'ray," he groaned as she kissed up and down his length again.

S'ray drew him back into her mouth and heard his breath catch in his throat. She heard him mumble incoherently as he came closer to release. His body bucked and then stiffened as he spilled himself within her mouth. She swallowed and began kissing her way up his body. He gasped and shuddered as her hair tickled his still over-sensitive skin.

She propped herself on her elbow, watching him as he settled down. "You're welcome," she smiled when he finally opened his eyes and looked up at her.

He reached up and pulled her down so he could kiss her again. "Raspberry?" Erik asked when he broke the kiss.

"Right," she smiled and kissed his marred cheek. "Hungry?"

"Very," he answered sitting up and pulling a sheet over himself.

"I thought you might be, so while you were resting I went down to the pantry," S'ray said taking a fork and jar from the bedside table.

"How did you know?" he asked.

"Tereste was always either hungry or sleepy after making love and if he was sleepy he would wake up hungry," she replied spearing a pear with the fork. "Now open up."

Erik allowed her to feed him, relishing this new intimacy between them. "Mmm, delicious," he smiled brushing her hair back. "Just like you."

"Sir!" she said in feigned shock, "the things you say!"

"What about them?" he asked after swallowing another piece of pear.

"They are simply improper," she laughed.

"Then it's a good thing you can't read my thoughts," he smirked as she fed him another pear.

"Now is that anyway for the Opera Ghost to talk to a lady?" she asked in mock indignation.

"Seeing as the lady in question and said Opera Ghost are both naked in her bed and said lady is also his lover, I would say that yes it is perfectly proper," he said smirking.

"Why I never," she protested.

"Now Madame, we both know that to be untrue; especially after the marvelous way you just woke me up," he countered.

"Fine, have it your way," she laughed and used the fork to spatter his chest with syrup from the pears.

"That was uncalled for," he frowned, trying to look stern.

"You mean this?" she asked and spattered his chest again.

"Yes that, and if you do it again, I'll have to punish you," he said with a gleam in his eyes.

"Oh now that is just too tempting," S'ray said with a wicked smile and this time poured the sticky syrup directly on his chest. Then she quickly scooted off the bed, ¾ empty jar of pears still in hand.

Erik threw the sheet off and went after her, catching her easily. "I've caught you my sweet," he purred in her ear. He easily held her with one arm and liberated the pears with the other.

"So what is the sticky ghost going to do to me?" she asked eyeing the jar he now held.

"He's going to force you to lick every bit of this sticky mess from him," he said with a lustful grin.

"And what about me? You do realize that I'm now just as sticky as you," she said as he held her to his chest.

"Yes, I do," he said with a wolfish grin and then bent to whisper, "and I fully intend to do the same to you before I make love to you again on the floor in front of the fire."

S'ray shuddered in anticipation at his erotic promise. "Then maybe you should let me go so I can get started," she purred sliding her hand up his bare thigh and swaying her hips suggestively.

"Keep that up and I won't let you finish," he growled releasing her.

She turned around and placing her hands on either side of his waist, leaned in and began licking the sticky syrup from him. She would pause at particularly sticky spots and take her time licking and sucking the syrup from him. By this time he had already been forced to set the jar down or risk dropping it. His breathing was rapid as he watched her with half-lidded eyes. However, that was not the most obvious sign of his arousal; S'ray smiled wickedly and slowly licked his hard length.

Erik gasped and his hands automatically went to her hair as she knelt in front of him. He held her to him as she licked and sucked his erection. "S'ray stop," he gasped pulling her mouth from him.

"Are you sure?" she asked looking up at him.

"The only things I'm sure of right now is that I love you and want to make love to you so badly that it hurts," Erik replied as he went to his knees before her. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her, easily sliding his tongue into her eager mouth. It was at that moment he decided he would never get his fill of her kisses. He didn't know if it was because she was Faye or that he loved her so much and he didn't care.

S'ray's arms went around his neck as she returned his kisses. She loved the way Erik kissed and touched her. He made her feel like a beautiful goddess or a precious treasure he was afraid would vanish in the morning light. The feel of his arms around her was pure heaven; she hadn't realized how much she'd missed a man's embrace. Then the song he had sung to her, his passionate words and voice had won her; heart, body and soul.

He moved his hand to caress her back and grinned as they kissed; he was stuck to her. "Mmm, we have a problem," he laughed breaking the kiss.

"You're stuck to me, aren't you?" she asked with a smile.

"Yes, though it's not an unpleasant fate," he grinned.

"That means my hair is stuck to me as well," she said playfully poking him in the chest.

"Am I allowed to apologize for this?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry," he laughed.

"If you can manage to peel yourself off me, you know where the wash basin is," she sighed.

He pulled his hand from her as gently as possible and went to wet a fresh wash cloth. She was already lying on her stomach in front of the fire when he returned. Erik knelt beside her and began wiping the sticky syrup from her back and hair. S'ray sighed happily as she lay there, obviously enjoying his touch.

After he'd finished, he bent low and kissed the small of her back. She sighed and wriggled her hips temptingly. "Mmm, so what exactly are you trying to tell me now S'ray?" he murmured, brushing his lips over her lower back.

"You're the genius, figure it out," she smirked.

"Very well," he sighed and moved her hair out of the way so her back was bare before him. Then he grabbed the forgotten jar of pears and poured some syrup onto her back.

"Erik!" she gasped as the cool liquid hit her warm skin.

"A thousand pardons Madame," he smirked. "How clumsy of me, please allow me to assist you." Then he bent his head and licked a rivulet of syrup from her. It was hard for him to believe, but her skin tasted even sweeter now. He felt her shudder as he continued to lick the syrup from her back.

One of his hands ran up her thigh to cup one of her bare buttocks. She moaned softly and moved her hips beneath him. Erik growled low in his chest and blew his hot breath across her damp skin, making a shiver run down her back. "Turn over," he growled; running his hand up her side and pulling her over before she had a chance to respond.

"Erik!" she managed to gasp before he claimed her mouth. She was pulled tightly against him, his very evident arousal pressing against her.

He loosened his hold on her and slid his hand between her thighs. She moaned into his mouth as one of his fingers slipped into her wet channel. His mouth moved down to her breasts while her hips began to move against his hand. "Do you want me?" he asked before blowing on one of her wet nipples.

"Yes Erik," she replied breathlessly.

"Then let me hear you say it," he said looking into her eyes. "Tell me S'ray, please."

"I want you Erik," she sighed beneath him. "Please make love to me now Erik."

"And here I thought you'd never ask," he whispered removing his hand and licking her juices from his fingers. "Have I mentioned that you taste like honey?"

"At least once," she smiled as he positioned himself over her.

As he slowly slid into her, she wrapped her legs around him. "Mmm, I don't think I'll ever get tired of this feeling," he whispered kissing her neck.

"Me either," she sighed arching into him.

He began to move over her then; long, slow strokes that soon had her clinging to him. Her fingers dug into his back, bringing a groan from him that bordered somewhere between pleasure and pain. He closed his eyes for a moment, imagining their silhouette against the glow of the fire. A new surge of desire coursed through him and he thrust into her faster.

Erik watched her roll her head from side to side, gasping his name and gasping for breath. He felt her plant her feet on the floor and slam her hips into his. He gasped at being buried fully within her; he had never imagined that sex could feel so good for both lovers.

"Harder Erik, harder," she gasped opening her now dusky violet eyes.

He thrust into her hard, groaning in pleasure every time their bodies crashed together. They were both sweating with the heat from the fire and their love making. Their bodies slid together on Beltane, their union a blessing of fertility on the coming growing season and harvest.

* * *

"I will never eat pears again," Brandji said turning away from the window.

"I think it's sweet," Luniana trilled as she wrote something on the steamy window pane.

"You would, you addle-brained Pixie," he replied.

"So how many times is it now?" Brule asked with a yawn.

"Umm, this will be six with both times in forest at the Rites," she said counting on her fingers.

"I'm doomed, his stamina matches hers," Brandji groaned. "I'll never sleep at night again with this going on."

"You're just jealous," Luniana snapped.

"Of a half-goblin? I am not!" he said indignant.

"Are too."

"Am not," he argued.

"Are too," Brule said siding with Luniana.

"You traitor! Why are you siding with her?" Brandji demanded.

"I'm not siding with anybody, I'm just saying the truth," he shrugged. "You've been jealous of him since we came back."

"Why would I be jealous of him?"

"He's bigger," Luniana said.

"So what?" Brandji said with narrowed eyes.

"And he's a lot like the Guardian," Brule added.

"And we've never had to share the Guardian's attention with their mate," Luniana finished. "Dandle was widowed before he came here. Remember?"

"Think of it this way, we'll get more attention from two of them," Brule reasoned.

"I don't want his kind of attention," Brandji said stamping his foot. "He tried to eat me. Remember that?"

"How could I forget? It was funny," Brule answered. "Did you ever think that that was your own fault for trying to push him around?"

"Right," Luniana agreed. "He's just like her; he's not going to do anything he doesn't want to do. We'll just have to live with that like we do with S'ray."

"All right, but I don't have to be happy about it," Brandji frowned.

* * *

Erik lay on the floor in front of the fire with S'ray in his arms. He couldn't remember a time when he'd been happier or more content. He gave a small smile as he realized it had all happened after he thought his heart would be forever broken and he'd never love again.

"Mmm, you seem lost in thought," S'ray sighed caressing his now stubbled chin. "What's on your mind lover?"

"Nothing and everything," he sighed turning to look at her. "Mostly I'm thinking of how I've never been happier than I am right now."

"So you're happy living in a forest, far away from the opera?" she asked resting her head on his shoulder.

"I'm happy being with you," he replied and kissed her. "Where I am doesn't matter as long as I'm with you."

"And that makes me happy," she smiled sliding her leg along his.

"That kind of behavior from you is going to get me hard again," he cautioned as he felt his heart speed up a bit in anticipation of another bout of love making.

"Good, that's what I'm hoping for," she laughed. "I'm holding you to one night and we still have a few hours to go before dawn."

"I don't know that I'll be able to manage that," he said with a sigh.

"You will," she smiled. "I made sure of it."

"How?"

"A little bit of magic," she said sitting up. "While you were dozing earlier. I wanted to be sure you got a full night. Are you angry I used magic on you without asking?"

Erik looked at her in shock, why hadn't he realized earlier that his stamina seemed to be a bit unnatural. Because you idiot, he told himself, you've been enjoying being with her so much that you don't care. That and after you tell her about what you did in Persia tomorrow she won't want you in her bed again anyway so you might as well make the most of tonight.

"Erik?" she asked quietly when he didn't answer her.

"No," he gently said sitting up as well. "I'm a bit surprised, but not angry."

"I'm sorry Erik. Do you want me to break the spell now?" she asked not looking up to meet his eyes.

"Will it go away on its own?"

"Yes, at dawn."

"Then what are we doing wasting time like this?" he smiled lifting her chin so he could gaze into her beautiful eyes. "After all, I did ask for a night in heaven before I recount my life in hell. I understand why you cast the spell and I don't mind."

"I think I see that look in your eyes again," she said looking up at him.

"What look?" he asked dropping his hand to caress her side.

"The one that says you're about to ravish me," she smiled. "Again."

"Actually, I was wondering if you'd do something you did earlier tonight when we were in the forest," he suggested moving to caress her breast.

"If you think you could handle it this time," she smirked. "Of course you'll need to get me in the mood first."

"I know just the thing," Erik replied with a gleam in his eyes. He pulled her back down to the floor so she was lying down on the rug in front of the fire and leaned down to kiss her. His hand moved to caress her breasts, she arched into his touch. "Liar," he smiled between kisses. "You're already in the mood."

"So what's wrong with making you work for it?" she laughed.

"I'm going to make you regret putting that spell on me now," he chuckled as he moved to kiss her neck and shoulders.

"I doubt that," she sighed.

"We shall see," he said moving down to lick one of her nipples.

"Erik!" she gasped as drew the hardened peak into his hot mouth.

His thumb brushed over her other nipple, making her shiver in delight. His mouth soon replaced his hand, eliciting more cries of delight from her. Her fingers tangled in his hair, urging him downward. Erik wouldn't be hurried; he was only going to continue when he was ready. He watched her bite her lower lip as she tried to stifle small groans to pleasure while he took his fill of her breasts.

One of his hands slid low to brush her bare mound and she opened her legs, begging him for a more intimate caress. Instead he slid his hand lower to stroke her inner thigh, making her writhe beneath him. Finally he moved his hand up to caress her wet sex, she gasped sharply as his fingers brushed over her clitoris. He began to kiss his way down her body and soon her heady scent filled his nostrils, driving him lower as he slipped two fingers into her. She moaned louder as he began sliding them in and out of her, mimicking his own thrusts.

Soon his mouth reached his goal and he moved to lie between her thighs. He removed his hand from her and replaced it with his mouth, sliding his arms under her and holding her legs to his shoulders so she couldn't buck him off her. Erik ran his tongue slowly over her and then moved to gently bite at her inner thighs. She gasped and then slammed her fists down in frustration at his sweet torture.

Erik chuckled at her reaction and began stroking her clitoris with his tongue. She drew in a shuddering breath and stiffened in his arms. His clever tongue moved down and probed her channel, bringing a strangled cry of passion from her. He smiled as he pleasured her; her cries of pleasure were truly music of the night. His tongue slid back up to circle her clitoris this time and she shook violently in his arms.

"Oh Erik, oh Erik," she gasped over and over as the fire of passion he'd lit her belly threatened to consume her. He gently suckled at her clitoris and drew another strangled gasp from her. Damn that man, she was so close and all he did was tease her.

"And what do you wish of Erik, mon amour?" he asked lifting his mouth from her.

"Damn it Erik!" she groaned. "You know very well what I want."

"Tell me," he said, "I want to hear you say it."

"Make me cum, Erik," S'ray moaned. "Make me cum."

"I thought that's what you wanted," he said dipping his head again. He resumed his slow torture by gently biting her inner thighs again and making her pound the floor in frustration. His tongue darted out and teased her with short, quick licks.

S'ray groaned aloud as he finally found her clitoris again. She could feel the fire inside her building again, his clever tongue stoking it. She tossed her head from side to side and cried out; incoherently pleading with him for release. Erik still wouldn't let her rush him; he knew her pleasure would be much sweeter if he took his time. He lazily lapped at her sweetness, enjoying the small cries each lick pulled from her. He saw her hands clutch at the rug as he circled her clitoris again and again. She let out a strangled cry as he alternated between sucking and stroking her clitoris with his tongue.

"Erik!" she screamed out as the flames finally consumed her in release. The phantom didn't stop his ministrations on her though; he kept on licking her causing wave after wave of pleasure to wash over her.

He finally stopped and kissed his way up her shuddering body. "Now you're welcome," he whispered in her ear and kissed her.

"I am so not sorry for that spell," she finally said after several long moments.

"Mmm, you in the mood for me now?" he asked stroking his hand down her still flushed body.

"Over by the bed, you'll have something to hang onto then," she said sitting up slowly.

Erik helped her up and led her to the bed. She ran her hands down his chest and stomach to caress him. He groaned at the intimate contact and leaned into the caress. "Now, on your knees," she ordered softly.

He knelt before her, his eyes never leaving hers. "Are you sure it's not too soon?" he asked softly. "You just . . ."

He never finished what he was going to say as she closed the distance between them and bent her head to kiss him. His hands slid up her body to clasp her waist. She combed her fingers through his hair and rested her forearms on his shoulders as she began to slowly slide down his body like she had in the forest.

They both gasped softly as she slid onto his length. Erik's hands went to grasp her buttocks and support her weight. "Oh God S'ray," he groaned when they were joined again. "What have I ever done in my miserable life to deserve you?"

"Shh," she whispered and pulled his lips to hers in a gentle kiss. "You love me, that's all I care about."

Then he felt her legs grip his hips tightly as she began to slowly ride him. He let his head fall back and was rewarded with her lips at his throat. Erik lifted his head again when he felt her mouth draw back from him and opened his eyes to watch her. Her head was thrown back, her mouth open and filling his ears with the song of her passion and love for him.

He watched her breasts bounce with every undulation she made. He licked his lips, wanting very badly to pull one of those hard peaks into his mouth and tease it with his tongue. S'ray quickened the pace of their ancient rhythm then and he gasped at the pleasure she was giving him. He could feel her body start to tighten around his, a sure sign of her approaching release. One of his arms moved to support her lower back while he grasped the bedpost with other.

"God S'ray," he groaned as she kissed him. "Take me with you, take me with you."

She nodded and claimed his mouth this time instead. Her fingers dug into his shoulders almost painfully as he felt her bringing them both closer to passion's point of no return. Their mouths mimicked the joining of their flesh; voicing their pleasure into each other's body. Her legs locked around him as she began to quiver in release and she bit his lower lip hard enough to draw blood. Erik groaned in release as the shuddering of her body against his drove him over the brink as well.

"Was that as good as in the forest?" she asked finding her voice again.

"Better," he smiled opening his eyes. "Bed?"

"Bed," she agreed. Erik helped her to stand and then pulled himself up. She led him to the side of the bed before climbing up on it herself. "Coming lover?" she asked beckoning him.

He stalked over to her like a cat and pulled her down onto his chest. "Vixen," he growled before kissing her.

"Lech," she laughed tickling his side.

"Temptress," he grinned.

"Rogue," she retorted.

"Seductress," he replied.

"Rake," she smiled.

"Mistress," he answered.

"Don Juan," she said with a self-satisfied smile.

"Has triumphed," he finished with a smirk.

"Has he now?" she asked listening to his heartbeat and stroking his chest.

"Well, he's won the beautiful woman and bedded her several times," he grinned.

"And here I thought I had just bedded you," she sighed running her fingers over one of the scars on his chest.

"All a part of his devious plan, make her think it was all her idea," he smiled kissing her.

"Very clever," she nodded wrapping one of her legs around his.

"I thought so," he said holding her close.

"You should know that no matter what you tell me tomorrow, my feelings for you aren't going to change," she said kissing another scar. "Bullet wound?"

The phantom nodded and said, "Please don't make promises to me like that, I've had my heart broken too many times. I don't think I can stand having it happen again."

"Then don't tell me. I don't care about your past Erik, I care about you," she said wrapping her arms around him.

"I know you do," Erik replied, "but I have to tell you anyway, that's the only way I'll know for certain."

"If that's what you need to do to be sure I love you," she said with a hitch in her voice, "then I can't imagine how painful your life has been."

"Please S'ray, please don't cry for me," he said wiping a tear from her cheek. "Not tonight anyway. After tomorrow if you still love me in spite of the horrible things I've done, then help me drown out my past and make me forget. Fill that black part of my soul with your love and bring me into your world of light."

"I will, I will," she smiled laying her head on his chest.

The phantom looked over at the window and narrowed his amber eyes. He could swear he detected a faint lightening of the sky, he could certainly hear the birds becoming more active. He looked down at the woman curled next to him; he should have just enough time before dawn to make love to her one last time. "The sky is just starting to brighten," he said moving to lie on his side. "May I love you one more time before dawn?"

"Please," she sighed and kissed his chest.

He tipped her chin up so he cold kiss her; a long, lingering kiss full of all the love in his heart. "I love you," he whispered looking into her eyes. "No matter what happens tomorrow, I will always love you."

She was about to speak when he stopped her. "Please, no promises till after tomorrow," he begged. "After you know, then make any and all promises that you wish."

S'ray nodded and brushed his hair back from his forehead. "Then let me make love to you instead," she smiled caressing his ruined cheek.

"I would like that very much," Erik replied stroking her jaw with his thumb.

"Then lay back and relax," she said gently pushing on his shoulder.

He lay back with his head and shoulders cushioned on the pillows. She sat next to him and putting her arms around his neck began to slowly and sensuously kiss him. His mouth opened for her and his arms came up to wrap around her. Her mouth moved to kiss his cheeks and chin while one of her hands combed through his hair.

"You're amazing," he sighed as she moved to kiss his neck. "Hey, that tickles," he chuckled as she licked behind his ear.

"How about this?" she said softly and nibbled his earlobe.

"Mmm, good," he groaned closing his eyes.

"And this?" she asked licking his ear.

"Yeah," Erik replied caressing her back.

"This?" she smiled, blowing warmly across his ear.

"Why don't you see for yourself," he smirked as she pulled back to look at him.

"Mmm, that smirk can mean only one thing," she smiled running her hands over his chest and shoulders.

"And what's that?"

"That you are avoir la trique?"

"Madame," he said running his hand down her side to rest on her hip. "That was a very vulgar expression."

"And we've been engaging in what many would consider to be very vulgar acts and we're not even married, so I believe the expression fits," she said moving to her knees.

"I've done nothing vulgar with you. How could I do anything vulgar with someone so beautiful as you?" he said sitting up to pull her in for a kiss.

"Would you like me to be vulgar?" she asked after the kiss.

"Pardon?"

"Would you like me to be a little bit vulgar?" she smiled.

Erik just looked at her, a look of shock on his face.

"I'll take that as a yes," she said and straddled one of his thighs. S'ray slid her knees apart till she was settled on his leg.

The phantom swallowed hard, unsure what to do next if he should do anything. He could feel the wet heat of her sex as she wantonly pressed herself against his leg. S'ray smiled wickedly at him before running her hands up her body and over her head. The she began to sway her body from side to side as her hands slid up and down her bare flesh.

"Dear God," he groaned unable to look away from her lacivious actions. He felt his throat suddenly go dry as he watched her hands slide over her own breasts and she closed her eyes and sighed in pleasure.

"Like what you see Monsieur Phantome?" S'ray asked opening her eyes and capturing his dark gaze.

"Yes," he answered, his burning gaze following her hands as they moved over her body.

"Mmm, I am so hot and wet right now," she sighed as her hands slid down her stomach and over her thighs. "Can you feel it lover?"

"I can," he gasped as she ground herself against his thigh.

She took his hand then and brought it over to her venus mound so he could feel her heat. Her hand continued to press his against her till his fingers slid between her nether lips. "This is what you do to me Erik," she gasped as his thumb grazed her clitoris.

"You are hot and wet," he agreed.

"I need something from you Erik," she sighed, swaying over him.

"What?" he asked entranced by the movements of her small but perfect breasts.

"This," she smiled and stroked his aching erection.

"S'ray," he hissed closing his eyes and falling back to the pillows.

He was relieved when she removed herself from his leg. It was incredibly erotic, but he'd have to ponder what they were doing now before he decided if he liked it or not. Then she was straddling him and sliding down onto him again. "You can touch me now if you'd like," she sighed as she started rocking back and forth over him.

"Oh S'ray," he groaned letting his head fall back.

"Vulgar enough for you?"

"Yes," he groaned, his hands going to reset on her hips.

She wriggled her hips from side to side, grinding down on him again. His breath caught in his throat and she resumed her rocking movements. Her arms went around his neck as she made love to him. Erik moaned under her, this woman was pure heaven; his only regret for tonight would be that he couldn't make it last longer.

He could slowly feel it begin to build inside himself, a wave that would wash over him and leave him momentarily senseless. The phantom watched her as she moved over him. Her moans of pleasure and the look of ecstasy on her face plainly showed him how much she was enjoying her position over him right now.

Oh but he felt marvelous beneath her. S'ray could feel that wonderful tension building in her belly again. She could also feel Erik's hands move to grip her buttocks and try to speed up her movements over him. Her hips ground down on him in retaliation and a strangled gasp escaped his lips as he released her hips.

Now he knew how she felt when he'd made her ask him for release. It was torture, but the sweetest torture he'd ever experienced in his life. He watched her pace increase along with her breathing. It wasn't long before he was on the verge and so was S'ray if he was any judge of the sounds she was making.

His hands gripped her hips tighter as she moved over him. He smiled wickedly as he moved one hand so he could brush his thumb over her clitoris. She gasped softly and he felt her start to contract around him. Her paced quickened and once again he brushed his thumb over her. A strangled cry came from her when he stopped. She moved against him with more force and he stroked her clitoris again.

That sent her over the edge, she cried out sharply as she found release. Erik grasped her hips and pulled her tightly to himself as her body's contractions drew out his own release. They shook together for long moments, waves of pleasure coursing through them. Finally, S'ray collapsed onto his chest in exhaustion. They lay in each others embrace, still joined, waiting for their bodies to calm and their strength to return.

"Look at that," she finally said after turning her head to look out the window.

"What?" he murmured, burying his nose in her hair.

"It's dawn," she sighed.

"So it is," he replied opening his eyes. "Good thing, I'm exhausted now."

"Me too," S'ray yawned.

"Can you move?"

"I think so."

"We should get some sleep, I'll go downstairs to my bed by the fire."

"No Erik, stay here with me."

He looked at her silently.

"I don't want to sleep alone, not after what we've just shared," she pleaded.

"I'll stay if that's what you wish," he said with a smile.

"That's what I want."

"You'll still have to move, I don't think I can sleep in our present position."

S'ray slid off him and he sat up to re-arrange the pillows he'd reclined on. S'ray slid to the foot of the bed and pulled up blankets to cover them from the chill air of the morning. The phantom lay back in the bed and held out his arms to her. She sank into his embrace and pulled the covers up around them.

"I love you S'ray," he whispered softly and kissed her.

"I love you Erik," she sighed as he cuddled her to his chest.

Those were the last words they said to each other before drifting off to sleep. Her light form was partially draped over him, while his arms wrapped possessively around her. They fell into a deep slumber, her head resting on his chest, his steady heartbeat music to her ears.

* * *

Author's End Note: So did you figure out how many times Erik was able to perform? Send me a review with your guess and I'll personally let you know if you were right.

Coming up in Chapter 17 – What's Cooking?

Someone's in the kitchen. What new adventure will await the lovers the morning after Beltane? And what's that smell that wakes them up? Will Erik's confession destroy them or bind them closer? Watch for the next chapter soon!


	17. What's Cooking?

Disclaimer: The Phantom of the Opera does not belong to me (though I think if it were up to him, he wouldn't belong to anyone), only my own characters do.

Author's Note:

Sorry this chapter took so long, I hope the length makes up for the wait. I had two really busy weekends (Irish Fest 2010 and my Dad's Birthday party) and no time to write. Next chapters should be back to about one per week.

To phantommistress: Just so you know sweetie, I get no inspiration from books for the adult scenes, I write from experience. What is Erik hiding from S'ray? Read this chapter and find out. And though I rarely do this, Erik has a message for you: "15 times? 15 times? Are you trying to kill me, woman?"

To xXThAnKs-FoR-tHe-MeMoRiEsXx: Thanks for the compliment and I hope this chapter is worth the wait.

To flamethrowerqueen: Congrats to the only reviewer to get the count right on the nose! I hope it didn't finish you so you can still read this chapter. And what can I say? Variety is the spice of life!

To SafetyPinStitches: Yeah S'ray is lucky, lucky she can walk ;-). Erik, on the other hand, needs a massive dose of vitamin E (and probably several others as well by now).

To LittleMargarita: I outdid myself? I hope not, I've got plenty of ideas to go around yet for this story. So will S'ray turn away after his confession? You're going to have to read and find out.

To foxgodess07: I didn't think the syrup thing was new. Ah well, glad you enjoyed reading it, I know I enjoyed writing it. I hope this chapter is worth the wait.

To JonPooky: Yes, I love you too. Ladies and gentlemen, kids of all ages, my inspiration and sometime writing partner has made himself known.

To phantom's love: I'm glad you love the mythology and creatures, I plan on bringing a lot more into this. Erik has entered into a whole new world that he only dreamed existed before.

And just so everyone knows, the final tally for Erik is 8 times (with a little magical help of course).

I also want to thank everyone that has signed up for updates and marked it as a favorite; you also keep me writing and don't be afraid to write a review. I don't bite…well…not hard anyway ;-).

I'm going to do more artwork, but I can't decide who to draw next. So I need a little help from my readers. Who do you want to see next? There's a poll up on my profile and you can vote for any 3 choices. The one with the most votes get's drawn next.

Thanks to all who have read and reviewed; the more you review, the more I write. Now,

* * *

**Phantom of the Glen**

**Chapter 17**

**What's Cooking?**

Erik slowly opened his eyes to bright sunlight streaming over him through the windows. It took him only a few moments to realize he wasn't in his usual bed by the fire. Then he remembered the night before – Beltane – and smiled as the night and how he came to be in this bed came rushing back to him.

S'ray was still asleep in his arms, her head resting on his shoulder. She sighed and stirred beside him then. Her hand slid up his bare chest and neck; then cupping his stubbled chin, turned his face toward hers. "Good morning," she smiled sleepily.

"You mean afternoon," he smiled back. "Your windows face west."

"Close enough," she sighed snuggling closer to him.

"I'm surprised none of the little people have come in to disturb us," he said shifting his position a bit.

"Well, they're not allowed in here without asking first," S'ray explained running her fingers through his chest hair.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked narrowing his golden eyes.

"Positive," she smiled sliding her leg along his.

"Then how do you explain that?" he asked indicating the window where the word 'Harder' was clearly written in capital letters. The panes beneath it were covered with tiny hand prints as well as several face prints.

S'ray reluctantly rolled over and looked at the window. "That's on the outside," she sighed moving back to her previous position. "Luniana wrote that."

"Do you mean she? And the other two?" he asked reddening.

"Were watching us last night?" she finished for him.

He nodded.

"Yes, for a while anyway from the looks of that window," she said kissing his chest to calm him down.

"Is there no privacy here?" he demanded.

"So tonight we'll close the curtains on them," she smiled brushing the hair from his face.

"How the hell did they know?" he asked moving to a sitting position.

"I would guess the clothes in the kitchen and hallway were a clue for them. Also they were probably told about us by the other little people," she frowned at loosing her comfortable spot.

"Others saw us too? In the forest?" he demanded, his eyes starting to blaze.

"Well, what did you expect? It was Beltane; there were little people all over the forest last night. Besides, you certainly weren't trying to conceal our activities either that first time," she said sitting up as well.

"Don't remind me," he groaned covering his face.

"Why? Are you ashamed of what we did last night?" she asked cocking her head to one side.

"No, not at all," he answered looking up at her. "What we had last, that was beautiful. How could I ever be ashamed of that?"

"Well, you just seem so embarrassed that some of the little people saw us and now other Faye probably know as well," she said.

"And it doesn't bother you that we were watched last night?" Erik asked incredulous. "Both here and in the forest?"

"It does a bit. But you have to remember that little people have no sense of privacy, so for them it's perfectly natural to watch us," she explained moving behind him and putting her hands on his shoulders. Then her hands slid down to his chest in a loose embrace and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Last night was supposed to be just the two of us," he continued. "If I'd wanted an audience, we could have just gone back to the festival."

"In the old days we would have had to make love during the festival, on the alter stone in front of everyone," she said kissing his cheek.

"You are joking, aren't you?" he asked turning toward her.

"Not at all, that was part of the ceremony," she replied.

The phantom's eyes widened and then narrowed in suspicion as he turned to look at her. "Is that why you wanted me to take you instead of your brother or one of your men?" he asked with a menacing growl in his normally silky voice.

"No, like I said that was a part of the ceremony a long time ago, several millennia ago in fact. That's what the Queen of Beltane and the Green Man are supposed to do, it ensures a plentiful harvest. But that was when Alve were still wild and if it had been I would have told you just like I told you about everything else at Beltane," she said caressing his cheek. "You're not regretting last night, are you?"

"No, not at all. I just wish it would have been more private," he said, still red from the realization that they'd been watched during a very intimate moment.

"I'll have a talk with Luniana and the Brownies, re-state the rules for them," she said rubbing his shoulders.

"Mmm, that feels good," Erik groaned, letting his head fall forward. "I know you're trying to seduce me again, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to disappoint you."

"You're not going to disappoint me," she smiled. "I'm just rubbing your shoulders to make you feel better."

"It's working," he replied closing his amber eyes. "Besides, wasn't our bargain for just one night and not one night and one afternoon?"

"It was and just because I'm caressing you and making you feel good, doesn't mean I'm trying to seduce you," she said moving up to massage his neck.

"Then what are you trying to do?"

"To get you to relax for a change, you're always so tense."

"I think its working."

"Why?"

"I feel like falling backwards on you," he smiled. "And I'm starting to get a bit sleepy too."

"Close enough, lie down on your stomach," she said patting his back.

"As you wish," he smiled.

As he lay on his belly with his head resting on his forearms, S'ray threw her leg over him and straddled his waist. "Ow," she frowned.

"Are you all right? I didn't hurt you last night did I?" he asked turning his head toward her.

"No, I just haven't used those muscles in a long, long time and now they're protesting at being used so well last night," she sighed running the heel of her hand up his spine.

"Mmm, do that again," he groaned.

S'ray repeated the motion with more pressure this time. "Better?" she asked.

"Very," he sighed and nodded to affirm his reply. He felt her hands start to work outward from his spine and over his ribcage. He smiled in pleasure, wondering where she'd learned to do this; she knew all the spots on his body that ached this morning. He almost felt like a normal man, he'd slept in a real bed with the woman he loved and who loved him in return. They'd made love to each other the whole night and never once had she turned away from his face.

He sighed contentedly; this was almost everything he'd ever wanted in life. The only part of a normal life he was missing now were children, but he supposed the little people filled that role for now.

Children, how could he have forgotten about that possibility last night? He suddenly blanched and stiffened at the thought. Why hadn't he thought of that before? Erik you idiot! he cursed himself. Do ever think of anyone else except yourself?

"Everything all right lover?" S'ray asked after feeling him stiffen beneath her hands.

"S'ray, I'm sorry," he said not wanting to face her.

Oh Hell, she thought, now what did he over-think? "For what?" she asked moving to sit beside him.

"Last night, I didn't think . . . I . . . you . . . I may have gotten you pregnant," he said burying his face in the pillow in shame.

"Ah," she nodded caressing his shoulder. "Turn over so I can look at you."

The phantom reluctantly rolled to his back, pulling the covers up above his waist again. He kept his eyes closed, afraid of her reaction.

"And open your eyes, I'm not upset or angry with you in any way," she said looking into his amber eyes. "In fact, maybe you should be upset with me."

"Why should I be upset with you? I'm the one who has probably gotten you with child because I can't control myself," he said angry with himself.

"Now listen here, everything is not always your fault," she frowned taking him by the shoulders and shaking him. "I don't know where it was pounded into that thick skull of yours that everything bad that happens is always Erik's fault, but it's not always Erik's fault. And if I was pregnant it would be just as much my fault as yours, so get over it already."

"But if you're pregnant then it is my fault, I did practically rape you in the forest," he almost growled, unhappy with being shaken. "I can't even remember how many times I made love to you, they just kind of blur together like we never stopped."

"I'm not pregnant you idiot," she growled in return. "And it was seven times."

"And how can you be so sure?" he snapped. "Seven? Really?"

"Because I chose not to get pregnant and so did you," she replied icily. "Really, well eight if you count that time when I woke you up."

"What? How can you choose something like that? Either it happens or it doesn't. Just because I'm not experienced with women, doesn't mean I don't know how pregnancy works or what causes it. In case you haven't noticed, I'm not stupid," he said trying to keep his temper in check. "Then no wonder I didn't wake up with a . . ."

"You may know how it works for humans, but you're completely ignorant when it comes to Alve," she said cutting him off and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Then enlighten me, please," he said throwing up his arms in defeat.

"First of all, have you ever known me to have a monthly cycle like human women?" she asked.

Erik thought for a moment, trying to remember anything in her behavior over the past months that would have indicated that she was going through her monthlies. He'd gone through adolescence with Antoinette Giry, so he was no stranger to the mood swings and other symptoms that women went through. "No, I don't," he answered clearly puzzled.

"That's because I don't have one," she replied. "We live for so long that there is no rush to have children."

"But isn't that . . . "he started clearly puzzled.

"Not for us, it's a conscious choice," she shook her head. "And we both chose last night."

"We? But, I'm not . . . " he trailed off.

"You're part Faye, that's enough," S'ray replied.

"I still don't understand," he said looking up to meet her eyes.

"Alve choose to have children, both parents have to want it for it to happen," she explained. "That way children are always born of love and not lust."

"So there are no unwanted Alve children," he said bitterly turning away from her. "No ill-conceived and ugly children."

"There are no ugly children," she replied softly.

"My mother would have argued that with you," he answered with an unhappy laugh.

"Then she was a stupid cow for not realizing the beauty of her own child," the Alve whispered, turning him to face her. "I find you to be very handsome."

"But . . . " he said gazing into wide violet eyes that held only love for him.

"She was a stupid cow," she repeated. "Now don't argue with me, you handsome half-goblin."

"I . . .," he was silenced by her lips meeting his in a kiss. Her eyes were open, watching his reaction. His arms went around her and pulled her to his chest.

"I love every bit of you," she smiled brushing his hair from his face and kissed his uneven cheek. "Even the imperfections. And I love you all the more for those."

His normally hard amber eyes softened with long suppressed emotion. The phantom had no words to answer her; this was something he'd longed for all his forty odd years of life and never expected to have. This woman gave him her love, unconditional and true; smiling and in his arms. Tears of joy leaked from his eyes, his breath stopped when she leaned forward to kiss them away.

Erik's throat constricted with emotion and his arms tightened around her. He buried his face in her silky, honey colored tresses and just held her to his chest trying to sort himself out. Her arms went around his neck, her fingers tangling in his ebony hair. She stroked the nape of his neck and whispered, "Ai jhyli o Aesol, Ai jhyli o Aesol."

"That's beautiful, what does it mean?" he asked, wonder in his voice.

"It means 'I love you Erik' in Elven," S'ray smiled, content in his embrace.

He silently rolled the words around his tongue, trying to remember how she said them. "Ai jhyli o Aesol," he slowly repeated to her.

"Close, but you called me Erik," she softly laughed. "'Aesol' is Erik in Elven. Try this instead 'A kuugaan o T'kuul'."

"A kuugaan o T'kuul," he repeated. "Now what did I just say?"

"You said 'I love you S'ray' in Goblin," she replied with a smile.

"It doesn't sound near as beautiful as Elven," he said raising his head and gazing into her violet eyes again.

"It does when you say it," she sighed caressing his cheek. "Your tongue is so talented you could be one of the rare non-dragons who can speak their tongue."

"There are other pleasures I'd prefer to give you with my tongue," he whispered erotically to her.

She shivered at the memory of his love making from the night before; his tongue was very talented indeed. "Later lover, later," she said breathily and snuggled against his warm chest.

"If you'll have me later," Erik said with a sad look in his eyes as he leaned back against the pillows.

"Ai jhyli o Aesol," she whispered against his beating heart as her eyes closed in sleep again.

"Ai jhyli o S'ray," he replied, also drifting off.

* * *

Erik was startled awake by someone pounding on the bedroom door. He looked down; S'ray was still fast asleep in his arms. Gently, so as to not disturb her, he lifted her from his chest. Then he slid off the bed, wrapped a blanket around himself and walked to the door. Passing his mask, he automatically grabbed it and put it on again.

"It's about time you woke up and what happened to . . . Erik?" Tavlyn said, eyes growing wide at the phantom's obvious state of undress.

"Yes Tavlyn?" he smirked blocking the Alve's view of the bedroom.

"So the story is true then?" he grinned.

"What story?" Erik asked.

"The one I heard about you and S'ray last night," he replied still grinning.

"And what did you hear about us?" he inquired.

"That you're lovers. I didn't believe it at first, but this confirms it," Tavlyn said and moved closer so he could whisper. "So, how was she?"

"Depends, how was Luniana?" Erik asked with a smirk.

Tavlyn turned beet red. "You didn't tell anyone did you?" he hissed.

"Well not yet, but I do tend to talk more when I'm drinking," he said still smirking. "So, what are you doing here Tavlyn?"

"You'd better ask her," he said motioning behind the phantom.

Erik looked over his shoulder and saw S'ray standing there, wrapped in a sheet.

"Morning Tav," she smiled ducking under one of Erik's arms and putting her arm around his waist.

"You two missed the morning, it's already well after noon," her second smirked.

"Mmm-hmm and here I thought the great Tavlyn would have been able to keep Luniana occupied longer than he did," she smiled leaning into Erik.

"Are you trying to kill me?" he complained. "She's a Pixie!"

"Remember that when you bed your next serving wench," Erik smiled pulled S'ray closer to him.

"We'll be down in a little while," she said. "Get yourself something to eat in the kitchen while you're waiting."

"I've eaten twice already," he said. "And if you don't stop your Pixie soon, she may make enough food to fee Cyd."

"Great," she said rolling her eyes. "Tell her to stop cooking and that I said so," she sighed. "If she wants to fight about it send her up here."

"Yes Ma'am," he saluted and left.

"So why is Tavlyn here?" Erik asked after closing the door.

"It was supposed to be a surprise," she sighed going back to the bed. "I asked Tavlyn to teach you how to handle a sword better."

"I already know how to use a sword," he said slightly insulted as he sat beside her on the bed.

"I know and against a human you handle yourself very well," she said swinging her legs back up. "But against a Faye, well, you need help."

"I suppose you're right," he sighed and stretched.

S'ray smiled wickedly and suddenly pulled the phantom backward onto the bed.

"What was that for?" he asked looking up into her laughing eyes.

"No reason, just felt like doing that," she smiled leaning over him.

"Well, I've got a reason for this," he smiled and reaching up, pulled her mouth down to his for a long slow kiss.

"You know, if we keep this up, we'll never get out of here," she smiled when he relinquished her lips.

"True, but then Tavlyn is stuck in the kitchen with Luniana longer as well," he smirked.

"Don't torture him too much or he'll take it out on you during training," she said removing his mask so she could kiss him again. "And as for you, no mask in bed. In fact, I want you to take it off as soon as you come in here."

"Take it all off!" Luniana chirped from where she hovered at the window. "Breakfast is ready! Eat now, sex later!"

S'ray laughed as Erik colored again in embarrassment.

"Like you said, no privacy," he laughed as well.

* * *

"More pancakes?" Luniana asked Tavlyn.

"No thank you, I'm full," he said covering his plate.

"Are you sure?" she pressed batting her eyelashes.

"Yes, I'm sure," he replied feeling like a cornered animal.

Erik couldn't help but chuckle at the situation the one-eyed Alve had gotten himself into.

"Sit down and eat," Luniana ordered flying over to Erik.

Tavlyn sighed in relief, glad her attention was no longer focused on him. "Eat up and meet me outside with your sword," he said and escaped the kitchen and further attention from the Pixie.

"Luniana, are you trying to make enough food to feed Cyd?" S'ray exclaimed entering the kitchen.

"No, just us," she chirped.

The Alve rolled her eyes and muttered something in her own language that Erik didn't understand. "This is why I don't let you cook," she sighed sitting at the table. "You always get carried away with the amount of food to make."

"I was just trying to help," she pouted.

"I know and we appreciate it," S'ray smiled. "You just need to remember that just because we're bigger doesn't mean we eat in proportion to you. Remember we eat less than you."

"I'll try," she said perking up.

"Otherwise I need to get Cyd over here to eat all this and he says he always flies funny after eating your pancakes," she laughed.

Erik almost chocked at the picture of the great dragon leaning to one side as he flew.

"Chew your food, you're not a dragon," Luniana scolded and went back to the stove.

"I'd recommend going shirtless or wearing something you won't mind getting ruined. Tavlyn tends to be rough when he teaches," she said between bites.

* * *

"You're in a good mood," Luniana twittered as she helped S'ray tidy up the bedroom.

"Yes, I am," she smiled putting fresh sheets on the bed.

"So was he good?" the Pixie asked hovering in front of her.

"You were watching, couldn't you tell?" the Alve asked with a laugh.

"Looks can be deceiving," she countered.

"He was incredible," she smiled, smoothing out the fresh sheets.

"And?"

"And what?"

"How many times?"

"For who?"

"You first."

"I don't know, I kept loosing count."

"And tall, dark and half-Faye?"

"Mmm, eight, but he had help," she smiled wickedly.

"And this morning?" she pressed.

"We didn't do anything, except sleep and talk," S'ray answered.

"You're not going to let him sleep on the floor by the fire tonight are you?" Luniana asked concerned.

"Certainly not, no matter what he tells me about himself."

"What does that mean?"

"He's got this idea in his head that when he tells me about his past that I'll turn away from him."

"So you love him?"

"Very much Luniana, very much."

"He loves you too," she twittered. "I saw how he looked at you last night at Beltane, especially when Cyd picked you up."

"Oh and the way he held me and touched me last night," she smiled wrapping her arms around herself. "Simply heaven."

"What else?" she asked.

"He sang to me, it was so wonderful Luniana. You can't imagine what his voice sounds like when he puts his heart and soul into a song," she sighed sitting down. "There's no mortal or immortal voice that can match him. Oh, he melted me. He may have been inexperienced with actual seduction, but he was so good at it."

"Does he really know how to please a woman?" the Pixie asked.

"Does he ever, claims he learned it from a book of all things," she replied with a shiver from memories of the night before.

"How do you learn that from a book?" Luniana asked puzzled.

"I'm not sure, but I want to know what book that's in and why it's not in my library," she giggled.

* * *

"Now I just want to see what you already know," Tavlyn said raising his sword. H was dressed in just his breeches and eye patch. "Come on then, attack and fight me."

Erik lifted his saber and came at the Alve from his blind side. Tavlyn whirled and easily blocked the blow with the flat of his sword. The Alve continued turning and smartly hit the phantom across the back with the flat of his sword.

"Whuff," he went as the air rushed out of his lungs and he went down to one knee.

"Is that it? I thought you knew how to fight already," Tavlyn said letting his guard down.

The phantom frowned as he stood again, his back still stinking from the blow. He raised his sword again and went on the attack. Tavlyn met him and blocked his blow. Erik tried to use his size to force the smaller man down. The Alve's wiry muscles knotted and he shoved the larger man backward instead. The he smacked his opponent across the thigh with the flat of his sword again.

"Ooo, that could leave a mark," the Alve grinned.

Erik swung at him again, a blow that would have broken a bone if it had connected. The other man smiled, that one had made his arm tingle. He danced back, gripping his sword with both hands, dug it into the soil and threw up a cloud of dirt at the phantom. The phantom coughed and backed up, blinking the dirt from his eyes.

Tavlyn came forward, planted his bare foot in Erik's chest and pushed him over backward. "Is that all you've got?" he asked.

The phantom got to his feet again and swung at the Alve. His blow was blocked again and he was smacked by the flat of Tavlyn's sword again. He turned and struck again, the Alve danced around him and hit him in the back with the flat of his sword again.

"Well, that was fun," Tavlyn said not even breathing heavy. "But now, it's my turn."

Tavlyn struck at him, the phantom brought his sword up just in time to block the blow. Erik's arm rang from the blow and he staggered back. "Come on," Tavlyn growled. "This is too easy."

Erik snarled and thrust at his middle. The Alve moved out of the way and caught the saber with his own sword, pulling it from the phantom's grasp. Quick as thought, Tavlyn kicked him in the chest again, grabbing the saber from the ground in almost the same motion.

Then the Alve was on top of him, a knee planted squarely in his chest. Tavlyn held both swords crossed, a blade on either side of his neck. "If you ever hurt her, I'll kill you," he said and then stood. "Thus endeth the lesson.

The Alve held out his hand, Erik grasped it and was pulled to his feet. "Thank you," he said regaining his composure. "It seems I don't know as much about swordplay as I thought."

"I'll be back tomorrow for another lesson," he said tossing his saber back to him. "I suggest you find something with more weight. And don't forget what I told you."

* * *

"You wanted to talk about your past," S'ray said sitting near him by the fire pit. "Are you ready now?"

Erik nodded his head, never taking his eyes from the crackling fire. "I've been dreading this all day," he sighed.

"Why? I've already told you that nothing you can tell me will make me change my mind," she replied.

"I know," he said looking up at her. "But I still have to tell you, this is the only way I'll know for certain."

"Very well, I'm listening," she said moving closer to him.

"It started over 25 years ago, when I was still quite young. I was a young man and desperately wanted to see the world, so I left the opera house and began making my way to the Mediterranean. I eventually wound up in Istanbul, my plan from there was to follow Marco Polo's Silk Road to China and after that I hadn't planned out yet," he said looking back to the fire and into time.

"I was young and very sure of myself; I thought I knew it all. I wound up attracting the attention of the wrong people in Istanbul. The Shah of the Mazanderan Court had his men capture me and I was taken to his dungeons," he said removing his shirt. "This is the result of my stay there."

His chest was criss-crossed with many scars. Some were so old as to be only faded white lines; while others were more recent and left raised ridges that stood out plainly even on his pale skin. The phantom's back was much worse; S'ray recognized those marks, he'd been flayed. She went to him and gently touched his back. Still unused to being touched, he unconsciously flinched away from her. Undeterred, she laid her hand on the scarred skin, letting her warmth soak into him. "How did you escape?" she softly asked, wrapping her arm around him.

"That's the part I've been most dreading," he said turning his head to look at her. "Because of this face, they made me an offer."

"What kind of offer?" she asked tightening her arm around him.

"Either become the Shah's personal assassin or be slowly killed as entertainment for his mother the Khanum," he replied taking a deep breath. "I said yes, I didn't want to die yet and certainly not as entertainment for some woman. So I was turned over to Nadir Kahn, the Shah's Daroga. He nursed me back to health and then I was turned over to the assassin's school."

S'ray lifted his arm so she could be closer to him and wrap both her arms around him. She knew about the schools of death of the east, she shuddered involuntarily at what he must have gone through.

"Heard of those places, have you?" he asked draping his arm around her shoulders.

She nodded and gave him a reassuring hug.

"There, needless to say, I received more of the scars you see now," Erik sighed. "I won't go into the details of what and how I was taught there, but I know more ways to kill and torture a man than any fiend in hell. Finally I was returned to the Shah as a great prize, the best assassin to come out of the school in several centuries. He was quite pleased with his new servant and immediately set me to work.

"I don't know how many people I killed on his orders. I kept track for a while, but eventually just gave up; the numbers were too great. After a while I was put in charge of entertaining his mother, the Khanum. She was a cold and cruel woman, whom I later found out, was the iron hand behind the Shah.

"The Khanum would have me slowly strangle people; servants, criminals, nobles, merchants, anyone who displeased her in anyway," he explained, not taking his eyes from the flames of the fire.

"Then I started to actually enjoy it; I would invent new and vicious ways to strangle people for her enjoyment. They started to call me 'King of the Stranglers' and I guess I still am. It only became worse from then on, the Khanum was no longer content with just having people strangled. She would have me build elaborate torture devices for her victims.

"The Shah would still send me out on special assassinations for him. Then his mother would send for me as soon as I returned, still covered in blood and stinking of death. She would take such pleasure in watching me kill; it was almost sexual for her I think.

"One day the Shah asked me to design a new palace for him, complete with traps, secret passages and rooms, dungeons and torture chambers; everything despots like them would want in a palace. I did it and after it was built he kept an even closer eye on me because I knew so many of his secrets now.

"I had grown to loathe them both and made no secret of it, especially to the Khanum. Then they decided that perhaps they should get rid of me and the attempts on my life started. Trouble is, it's not easy to kill a master assassin.

"Finally after several botched attempts on my life, I gave him a choice. Either let me leave and live in peace or I would slowly kill him in the worst way I could imagine. The Shah allowed me to leave, but had Nadir Kahn keep an eye on me for him with the warning that if I ever harmed the Daroga he would declare a fatwa on me.

"That was almost 15 years ago," he finished looking over at her. "I came back to the opera to find that my childhood friend had married, had child herself and been widowed while I was gone. And you know the rest from there."

The phantom watched her expectantly, waiting for the moment she would push him away in disgust. His eyes widened in surprise as her arms tightened around him instead. He looked down into deep violet eyes that were filled with tears, tears for him. "Oh Aesol, Aesol, shar o'bi meraesaer. Air pyr's taraes sai ti shar o'bi pyli, Ai mor jhyli o. Ai mor jhyli o," she cried holding tight to him.

"I'm not sure what you just said, but this isn't what I expected," he softly said wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"I still love you Erik," she said with a hitch in her voice.

"Why?" he asked. "You deserve someone more worthy than me. You deserve the love of one of your own kind."

"I don't know why," she said shaking her head. "I only know that I love you Erik and I don't want anyone else but you."

"Never in my life have I ever imagined that someone would love me like you do," the phantom said caressing her tear dampened cheek. "Oh S'ray, I love you so much I can't find the words to even tell you."

"Then show me Erik, show me," she pleaded softly.

He leaned down and gently caught her lips in a kiss. The kiss was soft and tender, but it took her breath away just the same. His lips left hers moved softly over her cheeks to then ghost across her closed eyes. Erik pulled her close to his chest and leaned his head against hers.

"You are my heartbeat and my breath," he whispered combing his fingers through her silky hair. "You are my life, without you I am dead. Without you I am a monster that cares for nothing but himself and his own selfish wants."

S'ray hugged him close, gently caressing the scarred skin of his back. "Erik, Erik, Erik," she murmured against his chest.

"You're the reason I'm alive and I would die for you," he continued lifting her chin so he could gaze into those beautiful violet eyes. "I love you more than life itself."

"Oh Erik," she sighed caressing his unmasked cheek. Then she pulled him down to her for another kiss.

"Your mouth is so sweet," he smiled, cupping her chin in his hand. "I could kiss you forever."

"I may very well let you do just that," she sighed gazing into his warm golden eyes.

Unable to turn down her invitation, he kissed her again. She wrapped her arms around his neck, holding his mouth to hers. Her lips parted to deepen the kiss; Erik moaned into her mouth, desire flooding his veins. "What you do to me S'ray," he said hungrily and pulled her against his arousal.

"Take me to bed Erik," she whispered against him, her own heart beating as quickly as his.

The former opera ghost didn't need to have her ask him twice; he picked her up in his arms and carried her into the house. As he was closing the bedroom door, S'ray reached up and pulled his mask off. He brought her over to the bed and lay her down on it. Erik took his mask from her and placed it on the bedside table. Then he went to the windows and pulled the curtains shut before finally coming back to her.

"I feel more nervous with you tonight than I did last night," he confessed combing his fingers through her hair again.

"Perhaps it's because your past is no longer between us," S'ray said brushing an unruly lock of ebony hair from his face.

"Perhaps," he smiled. "I truly didn't expect to be here tonight with you."

"Why?" she asked putting her hand on his chest.

"I thought that when you found out I'm a master assassin and enjoyed torturing and killing people that you would reject me," Erik explained.

"I knew you'd be back with me, I made up my mind before you told me about your time in Persia," she said gazing at him with love her eyes.

"I don't know why I ever doubted your love," he said and kissed her again. Her fingers combed into his hair; holding him close as she opened her mouth to deepen the kiss. He groaned in desire as his own tongue slipped inside to taste and explore again.

His hand slid up under her shirt to caress one of her breasts. She gasped into him as his thumb stroked her now hard nipple. Erik felt himself grow hard as her leg brushed against him.

The phantom growled low in his throat; skin, he wanted to feel her skin next to his. He rose up to his knees and in one swift motion, ripped her tunic open so her chest and stomach were bared before him. S'ray gasped in surprise, and then sighed in pleasure as he drew one of her nipples into his hot mouth. By the time he moved to her other breast, she desperately wanted out of her trousers.

He already knew what she wanted. His hands worked the fastening at her waist as he kissed his way down to her stomach. Erik growled again and dragged her pants and pantaloons off her writhing body. His hand slid up her leg to stroke the inside of her thigh. "So hot and wet," he murmured as his hand slipped between her thighs.

S'ray moaned softly as his finger slipped inside her. He covered her mouth with his, drinking in her cries of pleasure. She writhed and trembled beneath his touch; her body shuddering with a small climax every time his talented fingers brushed her clitoris. "Aesol, Aesol, Aesol," she gasped reverting back to Elven as her hands slid up to caress her own breasts.

His mouth moved to her throat so he could listen to the music in her cries of pleasure; cries that his touch brought from her lips. Still, he couldn't help but watch her touch herself; it was the most erotic sight he'd ever witnessed. Her hands cupped and caressed her breasts; fingertips dancing over her hard nipples. Erik's eyes darkened and his breath quickened as he watched one of her hands slid down her body to the treasure between her thighs. He swallowed hard as he watched her start to pleasure herself right before his eyes. Suddenly he was much too warm and his trousers were much to snug in a certain place.

Erik rolled to his back and quickly shed his trousers and underclothes. Moving back beside her, he pulled her hip against his aching erection before drawing her unattended nipple into his hungry mouth. His hand slid down her hot skin to slip two fingers into her slick channel. She cried out and arched against him as he moved his fingers in and out of her. He moaned low in his throat and ground himself against her.

S'ray felt wonderful as she pleasured herself for him. A tiny gasp escaped her lips as he pressed his hot erection against her thigh. That pleasant pressure had stared to build within her again. She knew she was close and started using two fingers to stroke herself to release.

He felt her body start to tense around his fingers and her movements become more wild and wanton. He looked from her breast and his eyes moved down to watch her fingers work herself to orgasm. Her scent filled the air; she was so close to climax he could taste her without having to touch her. Then he felt her body clench onto his fingers as she cried out his name and shuddered with release.

The phantom watched and felt her body come down from climax, he'd never seen or experienced anything like it. He slid his fingers from her body and licked her juices from them. When he'd finished, he took the hand she'd used to pleasure herself and did the same. Then he gently caressed her body, drawing small gasps and sighs from her lips. "You are so incredible," he said, animal lust making his silky voice rough. "A wanton, pagan goddess lies naked before me. She tempts me to sin with her ripe, pleasurable body. Wordlessly she pleads with me to take my pleasure of her flesh."

S'ray gazed up at him, his voice and words seducing her. Her hand slid down his chest and stomach to grasp him gently.

Erik gasped and continued, "Her hands caress with promises of more exquisite pleasures to come if I but give in to my own desires."

She smiled and sat up. Then she leaned over and kissed his throat before slowly licking it from base to chin.

"She touches me as no other woman ever has before," he whispered beneath her.

Sitting up again, she laid both her hands at his shoulders and lightly raked her nails down his chest.

"Her touch leaves trails of lust and fire on my bare skin," he gasped.

Then she leaned over and licked one of his nipples before kissing her way down to his stomach.

"She knows my every lustful desire and dark fantasy," Erik continued watching her follow the thin line of hair that ran down the middle of his stomach.

Her mouth was upon him then, slowly she licked his length as he drew in a long shuddering breath.

"She knows my wicked dreams because she is in every one of them. She has haunted me for the longest time and now I find myself in her bed. Her prisoner or her captor, I do not know nor care," he sighed letting his head fall back on to the pillow.

S'ray smiled and alternately licked and kissed her way up and down his erection.

"I only know I am going to surrender to our every dark desire and fantasy. Then once we have played them out on each other's body to rest and repeat them again," he finished as she drew him into her mouth. He arched against her and a long groan of pleasure came from his open mouth.

She sucked on him, her tongue swirling around his tip. He gasped as her fingers dug into the thick muscles of his hips. His body bucked against her, relishing in the pleasure her mouth bestowed upon him. S'ray smiled as she licked and then blew softly upon him; even his moans of pleasure had music in them. She covered him with her mouth again and pulled a strangled cry of pleasure from him.

His body tensed beneath her and his breath came in short gasps. He could feel the pleasure winding up in the pit of his belly. She played him like a fine instrument, knowing every nuance of movement that would give him pleasure. Finally after all the long, lonely years of his life, he gave himself over to another and gave her the control to pleasure him as she would.

Her mouth continued its pleasurable journey over him as his body tensed in anticipation of release. She ran her hand up his leg to grasp his waist as she licked and kissed and sucked him. His sounds of pleasure grew more desperate as she brought him close to the edge, only to let him calm down again. "Oh God S'ray," he groaned beneath her, "please, please."

"Please what?" she asked blowing across his feverish skin.

"Please woman," he groaned unable to find words for what he wanted her to do.

"Again, please what?" she asked and licked up his length.

"Fin. . . fin . . . finish me," he groaned raising his head to look at her with passion darkened eyes.

"Very well," she smiled and covered him with her mouth again.

Erik collapsed back into the bed and released the breath he'd been holding in a long groan. With every stroke of her tongue he felt himself drawn closer to the inevitable flood of pleasure that would overwhelm him and release him. He gasped and gripped the edges of the bed; he was so very close now. Then her tongue touched just the right spot; he surged into her mouth and poured himself out in release. He was over taken by the wave and shouted her name as his body shook with pleasure.

When he was finished, she swallowed and licked her lips. Then she sat up to look at her un-done phantom. He lay limply on her bed; his eyes were closed and his mouth open. His chest heaved up and down as he came down from the high she'd given him. She watched him close his mouth and then swallow as he came back to his senses.

"S'ray," he murmured holding his arm out to her, eyes still closed.

"Yes Erik," she smiled going into his embrace.

"Ai jhyli o," he said opening his eyes and pulling her tight against himself.

"I love you as well," she sighed wrapping herself around him. "You look beautiful when you're un-done."

"Un-done, so that's what you call it," he murmured pressing his lips to her hair.

"Or would you prefer passion drunk?" she asked her fingers brushing over his chest hair.

"Mmm, good description," he smiled. "Why do you always do that?"

"Do what?"

"What you're doing now on my chest."

"Remember last night when you first took time to really see me naked?"

"How can I ever forget that wonderful sight? You're so, so beautiful."

"You were surprised that I'm bare, unlike a human woman."

"Yes, but I find it so enticing now."

"And I told you that all Alve are bare."

"There's only one Alve I want to see naked."

"Well the same goes for the men," she answered caressing his chest.

"But that doesn't explain your fascination with my chest hair," he said quirking an eyebrow.

"Of course it does, Alve men don't grow beards or have any hair on their bodies either," she replied. "You saw Tavlyn with his shirt off today or didn't you notice?"

"Frankly no, and as I said earlier, you are the only Alve I'm interested in seeing naked," he said rolling her to her back. "But thank you for the explanation."

"You're welcome," she sighed as he bent to kiss and lick her throat. "Oh Erik."

"Say my name in your language," he whispered against her skin. "I love the way it rolls off your tongue."

"Aesol, Aesol," she gasped as he cupped one of her breasts.

"God what you do to me S'ray," he groaned against her. "I've just been un-done and you've already got me hard and wanting you again."

"Sael saji ti Aesol, saji ti," she replied lifting his face so she could look at him.

"As you wish," he whispered and caught her lips in a kiss.

While they kissed, she pulled him on top her. She gasped into him when she felt his erection at her hot, wet entrance. Erik needed no urging and gratefully slid inside her. They lay still for a few moments, savoring the feeling of their bodies joined again. Then he began moving above her; long slow strokes, almost pulling out from her completely before slowly sliding back into her and drawing the most exquisite mewl of pleasure from her. "Aesol, Aesol," she sighed beneath him.

"Oui, mon amour," he breathed against her. "Dites à Erik que vous voulez qu'il fasse."

"Tharaes Aesol, casaes," she moaned as he licked one of her hard nipples.

"Avez-vous besoin d'Erik pour vous faire venir défaits?" he asked grazing the same nipple with his teeth.

"Or Aesol, vaeri taji ti tysti ial-pyli shor o," S'ray pleaded beneath him, her body writhing in anticipation.

"Alors Erik fera comme vous désirez, mon amour," he whispered and thrust into her willing body harder and faster.

"Aesol, Aesol," S'ray gasped beneath him and pulled his mouth down to hers. Her legs wrapped around him as he drove into her. Her lips parted and his tongue slipped inside to deepen their kiss.

He leaned on his elbows and twined his fingers with hers. His mouth moved down to her throat as his body surged into hers. She was getting close; he could tell from the sounds she made and the way she moved against him. Then she shuddered against him and cried out his name in release.

Erik stilled while she trembled beneath him. His hungry lips moved from her throat to her shoulders; then back along her collar bone to the valley between her breasts. She gasped at the sensations that flooded her still highly aroused body.

He started moving again, easily sliding in and out of her slick passage. She moaned low in his ear wrapped her legs around him once more, changing the angle of her hips so he could thrust deeper within her. "Or, or, casaes Aesol, casaes," she gasped.

The phantom raised his head so he could watch her. Her eyes were half-lidded and dark with passion. "Voulez-vous être sur le haut d'Erik?" he whispered sensuously in her ear.

"Or Aesol, or," she gasped.

He rolled them over so she was on top of him, straddling his hips. He released her hands and grasped her thighs to steady her. Then he sat up and slid them both backward till his back was resting on a pillow against the tall headboard. His hands slid up her hips and sides to pull her close to his chest. "Mmm, beaucoup mieux," he murmured kissing her neck.

S'ray draped her arms around his neck as she rocked on him. She let her head fall back so he could kiss the full length of her throat. A shiver of pleasure ran down her back as his hungry mouth licked and then sucked one of her hard nipples. One of her hands drifted down between them to stroke herself.

His hand slid around to caress her unattended breast. She arched against him as her free hand tangled in his midnight hair, holding him to her breast. He groaned against her wet skin as she ground herself against him and moaned in pleasure. Her cries soon became short and breathy as he felt her body tense around his.

He pulled her hand from between them and licked her fingers before reaching down to stroke her himself. S'ray gasped and rocked harder against him, her fingers now digging into his shoulders. His other hand grasped her hips, pulling her down to each of his thrusts.

Her movements now wanton and wild, she leaned into him and fiercely kissed him. Erik's mouth opened in surprise only to find himself at the mercy of her insistent tongue. Unfazed, he kissed her back as she desperately ground herself against him seeking release.

"Erik!" she loudly cried out and arched violently against him in release. He pulled her hips tightly against his and joined her, spilling himself deep within her. She collapsed against his chest, spent and breathing heavily. Erik released his grip on her thighs and slid his hand up to gently caress her back. He brought his other hand up to his mouth and sucked her juices from his fingers.

"Je vous aime, Je vous aime, Je vous aime, Je vous aime," he murmured over and over as she lay on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"Oh Erik, I love you so much," she sighed raising her head to look into his loving golden eyes. "Let me show you what it means to be loved. Only death can part us and I would come back from that to be with you."

"Only if you let me love you with a passion that's been caged for years and is now finally free," he whispered in response. "My blood boils for you; together we'll let the flames consume us till there is nothing left but our love."

"Never has a man spoken such words to me or about me," she smiled softly brushing her fingers over his lips.

"Only fools would not notice a beauty such as you," he smiled brushing her hair behind her ear.

"I hate to disappoint you, but I am only an average looking Alve woman," she replied draping her arms around his neck.

"I think you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen," Erik said caressing her.

"Again, such words you say to me," she said resting her head on his chest again. "Poetry and song, I thought that only happened in stories now."

"Didn't your husband sing or recite poetry when he was courting you?" he asked stroking her hair.

"Oh he would try, but it wasn't in him," she sighed looking up at him. "He was a warrior, nothing more and nothing less."

"Mmm, then I've got a lot of time to make up for," Erik smiled, his fingers lightly brushing her jaw before cupping her chin and tilting her head up for a kiss.

"So you remember what you said to me earlier?" she asked when they parted.

"Every word, my Pagan Goddess," he replied.

"Pagan Goddess, I like the sound of that," she smiled wrapping her arms around him.

"It fits you, especially after what you were doing to yourself earlier," he said with a smirk.

"Does that mean you enjoyed watching me?" she asked with a wicked little smile.

"I did, I've never seen a woman do that before, even when she didn't know she was being watched," he answered caressing her back.

"So you thought only men could do that?" she asked raising her head farther to better look at him.

"Not true, I just wasn't sure how a woman would go about doing that," Erik replied. "So how often do you do that?"

"Depends on how frustrated I am," she smiled. "Just like you."

He reddened for a moment; he hadn't realized that she knew about that particular vice of his. "I . . . ah . . . I," he stammered.

"I don't know why you're embarrassed," she sighed shaking her head, "I'm not. Besides, there's nothing wrong with pleasuring yourself as long as you're not doing it all the time."

"How did you?" he asked surprised.

"I command six healthy, virile men, of course I know what you do when there is no female companionship available," S'ray replied. "Besides, I know I dress much more provocatively than what you are accustomed to with women."

"Very true," he nodded. "And I must tell you that I'm very jealous and possessive." To demonstrate he pulled her tight against himself and kissed her fiercely as if he were branding her as his own. "You're mine and I'll never let you go or allow any other to have you," he vowed drawing back from her a bit.

"Now that's the goblin in you talking," she laughed lightly.

"I'm serious S'ray," he said evenly. "If any other man were to even touch you, I would kill him."

S'ray looked up at him in surprise, no man had ever made a vow like that to her before. Even her husband had not loved as fiercely as Erik obviously did. She gazed into golden eyes which revealed the true depth of his feelings for her. "I believe you Erik," she said caressing his rough cheek.

He leaned his head back against the headboard and ran his fingers absently through her hair.

"Tired now?" she asked.

"Very," he said letting his eyes closed.

"Then let me go so you can lie down and I'll come right back to your embrace," S'ray said kissing him under his chin.

"If I must," he sighed taking his arms from her.

She slid off him and pulled pillows back where they belonged while he lay down in the middle of the bed. When she was satisfied, she pulled the covers up over them and gave herself over to his embrace. Erik pulled her close to his body and closed his eyes in sleep.

* * *

Author's End Note: Here are the translations, Elven are from Jhonen Olain's Eberron Journal and the French are from the Free English to French Online Translator.

Shar o'bi meraesaer - what you've suffered

Air pyr's taraes sai ti shar o'bi pyli - It doesn't matter to me what you've done

Ai mor jhyli o - I still love you

Sael saji ti Aesol, saji ti - Then take me Erik, take me

Dites à Erik que vous voulez qu'il fasse - Tell Erik what you want him to do

Tharaes Aesol, casaes – Faster Erik, harder

Avez-vous besoin d'Erik pour vous faire venir défaits? - Do you need Erik to make you come un-done?

Or Aesol, vaeri taji ti tysti ial-pyli shor o - Yes Erik, please make me come un-done with you

Alors Erik fera comme vous désirez, mon amour - Then Erik will do as you desire, my love

Or, or, casaes Aesol, casaes - Yes, yes, harder Erik, harder

Voulez-vous être sur le haut d'Erik? - Would you like to be on top of Erik?

Or Aesol, or - Yes Erik, yes

Mmm, beaucoup mieux - Mmm, much better

Je vous aime – I love you

Coming up in Chapter 18 – The Master Has Now Become the Student


	18. The Master Has Now Become the Student

Disclaimer: The Phantom of the Opera does not belong to me (though I think if it were up to him, he wouldn't belong to anyone), only my own characters do.

Author's Note:

You know, if it weren't for bad luck, I'd have no luck at all. This last week Windows decided to die on me and I had to rebuild my hard drive from scratch. Thank God I didn't loose any files (especially the ones for this story). It took me 6 days to get everything back to normal (Erik blames Raoul, I'm blaming Bill Gates). So I'm giving you all an extra long chapter with lots of meaty plot and a fun lemon to make up for the darn computer pooping out on me.

To LittleMargarita: Glad you liked the poetry, it just sort of came to me as I was writing the chapter. I'm glad it turned out so well, I'm usually a very bad poet. And Erik is a romantic after all, so it all fits together.

To phantommistress: Erik still says that you're crazy for thinking he can go 15 times in one night. He keeps saying about how there just aren't enough hours in a night to accomplish it. Anyway, I hope you're prepared for more Pixie and Brownie hi-jinks. As for Erik being an assassin, just read Susan Kay's book for more info (though I have taken a few liberties with the story for my own purposes).

To foxgodess07: What shoe? Nothing's dropping around here except for a lot of rain. Anyway, some more plot development in the next few chapters. Life outside the forest does go on you know (winks).

I also want to thank everyone that has signed up for updates and marked it as a favorite; you also keep me writing and don't be afraid to write a review. I don't bite…well…not hard anyway ;-).

I really need your help, I'm going to do more artwork, but I can't decide who to draw next. Who do you want to see next? There's a poll up on my profile and you can vote for any 3 choices. The one with the most votes get's drawn next. Only 1 person has voted, don't be afraid, it's anonymous!

Thanks to all who have read and reviewed; the more you review, the more I write. Now,

* * *

**Phantom of the Glen**

**Chapter 18**

**The Master Has Now Become the Student**

"Erik, breakfast!" S'ray called through the open barn door.

"Coming," he replied from inside the barn.

"Good morning," she smiled as he walked from the barn. "I hope you're hungry."

"Very hungry," Erik said, gratefully taking the plate from her and sitting down on a stump to eat. "So what are you planning on today?" he asked between bites.

"I have to finish planting the garden and then you and Tavlyn can put the fence up," she said on the fence around the small horse corral. "And you?"

"I'm going to put Tavlyn on his ass today," he replied.

"Erik dear, you said that yesterday."

"I know."

"And the day before."

"Yes."

"You've been saying that for the last week and a half," she laughed.

"Correct again. Are you doubting me?" he asked putting down his empty plate and standing.

"Oh no, I just think it's cute," she smiled as he walked up to her.

"That's not what you were saying last night," he smirked standing in front of her.

"Very true," S'ray said looking up at him.

"Too bad Tavlyn will be here before long," he mused moving closer to her.

"Why? What did you have in mind?" she asked as he placed his hands on her hips and nuzzled her neck.

"Making you moan my name over and over," he whispered silkily as his body slipped between her knees and his hands went around her waist.

"Mmm, later tonight love, later tonight," she sighed as his lips brushed her neck.

"Does that mean there's a rule that says we can't make love after breakfast?" he asked, his hot breath sending a shiver down her back.

"Not at all," she smiled closing her eyes. "I just don't want you making Tavlyn jealous."

"You do know that I really don't care if he's jealous or not," Erik said now kissing her neck.

"Very," she gasped as he pressed his arousal against her. He continued kissing her, the coolness of his half-mask contrasting greatly with the heat from his mouth and making small shivers run down her back one after the other.

"Till later then," he smirked drawing away from her, "when I can take my time to love you properly."

* * *

"Hey! Hey! Stay away from the garden!" S'ray scolded the sparring men.

"Sorry!" they answered in unison before Tavlyn chased Erik back to the area they used for sparring.

The Alve put on a burst of speed and tackled Erik. He grabbed his wrists and pounded his sword hand against the dirt till he let go of his sword. Then he planted a knee in Erik's back and held his broad sword to the back of his neck. "Give," was all he said.

Erik nodded in defeat.

"Now, what have you learned?" he demanded, not moving from his position on the phantom's back.

"Never, ever turn my back on an opponent," he replied.

"And what else?" he pressed, putting more of his weight on Erik's chest.

Erik was silent, trying to think of what else he'd done wrong.

"I'm waiting," Tavlyn said, digging a knee harder into his back.

"Don't get distracted by women," he said finally.

"Very good," the Alve said standing up. "Ready for a break?"

"No, let's go again," Erik said standing up and dusting himself off.

The Alve waited till Erik was reaching for his sword and proceeded to attack. The phantom somersaulted over this sword and grabbing both ends in his gloved hands brought it up in time to block the blow. Tavlyn brought up his sword for another strike, giving him just enough time to roll to the side and grip his sword properly.

In the middle of his down stroke, the Alve changed it to a slashing blow aimed at Erik's legs. The Opera Ghost brought his sword around and blocked this blow also, driving the other's sword to the ground. Then he put his foot on the flat of the blade and rose to his feet.

Tavlyn released his blade and backed up. The phantom held his sword at the ready, watching his teacher and trying to read his next move. The Alve's eyes flicked from Erik to his own sword and back to Erik again. He backed up two more steps and reaching behind himself, pulled out a long dagger.

Erik watched him carefully; he knew how good the man was with a sword, so he must be equally good with short blades. Never taking his eyes from the Alve, he bent and grabbed Tavlyn's sword with his free hand. Tavlyn remained where he was, just watching him.

The phantom knew this had to be a test of nerves. Well, if Tavlyn thought he had patience, he was about to find out how much patience a ghost possessed. They circled each other like a pair of lions about to square off. Erik continued to watch, waiting patiently for the Alve to make the first move.

He watched Tavlyn slightly tilt his head to the side, a sign that he was about to attack. The phantom saw the Alve's fingers shift on the hilt of the dagger and he charged forward. Erik braced himself and as the Alve came forward, he thrust the swords out in front of himself, crossing them.

Tavlyn had anticipated Erik's defensive move and instead of clinching with the larger man, did a wheel kick upwards. He was horizontal in the air as the phantom's swords crossed over each other. Then his trailing heel caught Erik in the forehead, knocking him backward to the ground. Erik fell backward as Tavlyn flipped backward and landed on his feet. The back of Erik's head slammed into the ground and he lay unmoving in the dirt.

"Well," Tavlyn said sheathing his dagger behind his back. "I guess I didn't need that, now did I?"

Erik didn't answer him.

"The dagger was only a distraction, you can still take down an opponent who's better armed that you," the Alve continued and turned expecting to see his student sitting in the dust. "Erik, are you alright?" he asked dashing over to his prone form.

Tavlyn quickly checked him for wounds and found none. "Now is not the time to play possum with me," the Alve said checking his breathing; it was strong but a little shallow and fast. "Wake up Erik, wake up," he said gently shaking his shoulder.

The phantom didn't move, not even his eyelids fluttered.

"S'ray!" Tavlyn shouted, "I need your help!"

* * *

S'ray looked up from the garden when she heard Tavlyn call her name. She saw him kneeling next to her lover, who lay unmoving on the ground. "Erik!" she cried out and ran over to them.

"What happened?" she demanded kneeling opposite of Tavlyn.

"We were practicing and I was showing him how you can disarm someone who's better armed. I flipped backward up in the air above his swords and kicked him with my foot," Tavlyn explained.

"You kicked him in the head?" she said shocked.

"Umm, kind of," he replied sheepishly.

"Good job Tav, you knocked him out. Where did you hit him?"

"About there," he said pointing to a spot on Erik's forehead where a lump was forming.

"That's not much of a bump. Did he hit his head when he fell?"

"I don't know I didn't see him fall. He didn't answer me; I turned around and found him like this."

"He must have hit the ground really hard," she said feeling the back of Erik's head. "Good, there's not blood. You don't realize how lucky you are right now Tavlyn Quick Blade."

"I didn't mean to hurt him," Tavlyn said turning red and hanging his head.

"There's a pretty bad lump back here."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Go to the barn and get me a couple of horse blankets."

Tavlyn did as he was ordered and came running back out with two blankets. He handed one to S'ray and covered Erik with the other one. S'ray had already pulled his mask off and gently slid the blanket under Erik's head. "What now?" he asked.

"Go into my medicine cabinet in the kitchen and get the smelling salts," she said gently brushing Erik's hair back from his forehead.

The other Alve brought out the smelling salts and handed them to her. She pulled the stopper and lifting the phantom's head slightly, waved them under his nose several times. Erik grimaced at the ammonia smell and turned his face away from the bottle.

"Erik, lie still," S'ray said capping the bottle and handing it back to Tavlyn. "Erik, can you hear me?"

"S'ray," he mumbled blinking his eyes and trying to focus on her.

"Don't try to get up, you fell during training and hit your head pretty hard," she said placing her hands on his shoulders when he tried to sit up.

"Figured that . . . head hurts," he whispered grimacing.

"I know, I know," she soothed caressing his cheek. "Erik, I need you to open both your eyes for me. I want to make sure this is nothing worse than a bump on your head. I'll shade your eyes, now open them for me."

The phantom slowly opened his eyes and focused on his lover's face above him. She looked intently at his eyes and breathed a sigh of relief; his pupils matched and were normal. "Are you going to let me up to practice now?" he asked.

"I'm going to let you up, but you two are done practicing for today and the next two days," she frowned at him.

"But . . . " he protested.

"No buts, those are my orders," she said firmly. "You are going to rest for the remainder of today and Tavlyn will help me with your chores."

"I'll be fine, this isn't the first time I've ever been knocked out," Erik replied.

"Really? Then all the more reason for you to rest," S'ray frowned.

"It's just a headache, I'll be fine," he said trying to sit up anyway.

"Well, if you don't rest now you can rest later tonight . . . by yourself," she smiled.

The phantom was silent for a moment, considering the options she presented. "Perhaps a short nap would help get rid of my headache," he relented.

"I knew you'd see it my way lover," she smiled. "Now sit up slowly."

He sat up slowly, letting the blanket pool around his waist. "Mmm, that didn't feel good," he said putting his hand to his forehead.

"Just sit for a few minutes then," she said rubbing his back.

Erik nodded and then grimaced in pain. Tavlyn came over and knelt on his left side. "Let me know when you're ready to stand, I'll help you up," he said.

"I'm ready," he said letting them steady him as he slowly stood up.

"Now just take it easy," S'ray said putting her arm around his waist.

"Right," he replied, not daring to nod and risk his headache getting worse.

They walked him in the house and upstairs to their room. "You can go Tav, I've got him from here," she said as they stopped next to the bed.

"Right," he nodded. "I'll go start on the garden fence then." He released Erik to her and went down the stairs again and outside to start work.

"Alright, sit down slow," she said, "and I'll help you into bed."

"Going to join me and make sure I stay here?" he asked with a strained smile.

"Later," she sighed as she knelt to remove his boots.

"Good, not in the mood now anyway," he replied laying back on the bed once his boots were off. "Can you do something to make it darker in here?"

"Yes, I'll close the shutters," she said going to the windows. She leaned out and pulled the shutters closed before latching them. Then she also pulled the curtains close, throwing the room into even deeper shadows. "How's that?" she asked going back over to him.

"Mmm, much better," he sighed opening his eyes.

"You gave me a scare today," she sighed sitting by him on the bed.

"Did I now?" he asked lying on his side.

"Yes," she replied brushing his unruly hair back again. "I didn't like seeing you lying there and not moving."

"I'm sorry," he said taking her hand. "I don't like to think that I frightened you."

"I love you Erik and I don't want to lose you," S'ray smiled and kissed his marred cheek.

"I love you too," he replied bringing her hand to his lips and kissing it.

"Get some rest now," she smiled caressing his cheek.

"I will," Erik answered and closed his eyes.

S'ray got up and went to the chest at the foot of the bed. She pulled out a light blanket and was about to throw it over him when he said, "I'd prefer to take my shirt off first."

"Want some help?" she asked.

"Hmm, do I want a beautiful woman to take my clothes off? I'm not sure, let me think about it for a while," he teased. "What do you think?"

"Even when they're in pain, some men never change," she sighed sitting beside him on the bed again.

"Would you like me to show no interest in you so you can worry about me again?" he continued teasing and gingerly rolled to his back.

"Interesting, one good knock to the head and you suddenly develop a sense of humor," she laughed.

"I've always had a sense of humor," he replied as she pulled his shirt out of his trousers. "It's just a macabre one."

"So I've noticed," S'ray smiled as he sat up. Then she reached over and pushed his shirt off his broad shoulders.

"This would be more enjoyable if my head wasn't throbbing," he sighed as she pulled his shirt off the rest of the way. Once free of the shirt, he pulled her close for a brief kiss. "Now I feel better," he smiled releasing her.

"Good, now lay down so I can get your pants off," she said gently pushing him back down on the bed. Then her hands went to the waist of his trousers and unfastened them. "Well this is not the scenario I envisioned for getting you stripped down to your drawers."

"And what did you have in mind?" he whispered lifting up his hips as she tugged his trousers off.

"I was going to lure you into the creek with me for a swim," she sighed taking his shirt and trousers and hanging them over a chair. Then she came back and sat by him again.

"I'm already sorry I missed that," he said lying there in just his drawers.

"So am I," she said with a wicked smile and covered him with the blanket. "I love you," she smiled and kissed him again. "Now get some rest."

"Love you too," he murmured rolling to his left side and falling asleep.

S'ray shut the door and went back downstairs. "Brandji!" she called once she reached the kitchen. "Brandji, I have an important job for you."

"I am ready for duty," the Brownie said saluting from the counter.

"Good," she smiled down at him. "Erik was hurt while practicing with Tavlyn today; he's upstairs sleeping now. I need you to keep an eye on him and make sure he's alright."

"For you, I will do that," he said. "What happened to him?"

"Tavlyn got carried away and accidentally knocked him out," she replied. "Can I count on you to come and get me if he does anything that's unusual for him?"

"Yes, I will watch him like a brother," Brandji replied.

"You don't have any brothers," S'ray sighed.

"OK, like the brother I never had then," he shrugged.

"Alright," she smiled. "I'll be outside if anything happens."

* * *

Tentatively Brandji opened the door to the master bedroom. The room was deeply shadowed with the shutters and curtains drawn. He could see his nemesis sleeping on his left side in the middle of the bed.

They Brownie moved quietly through the room. Then he climbed up on the bedside table to watch him. "You are now in my power," Brandji grinned rubbing his tiny hands together. "You are mine to toy with."

"I'll play with you later Brandji. Right now I'd like to sleep so my head stops pounding," Erik mumbled from the bed.

"You . . . you . . ." he said pointing at the phantom.

"I what?" he asked, not opening his eyes.

"You suck," Brandji said finally.

"Been looking in the windows again?" he asked opening shining amber eyes.

Brandji's mouth dropped open. "That is not what I meant," he frowned.

"Brandji, will you do me a favor?"

"Why would I do you a favor?"

"Because you'll like the results."

"What is it?"

"When Tavlyn goes to the stream to wash up, let Luniana know about it."

"Why would I do that?"

"Trust me, you'll like the results."

* * *

"No, absolutely not," the well-dressed man with the white blonde hair stated.

"Why not? He threatens everyone in this theatre!" the Vicomte replied.

"Really? Since I bought this establishment there have been no threats against anyone here. Am I correct monsieurs?" he replied looking toward the managers Andre and Firmin.

"Oh correct, not a single note. Isn't that true Firmin?" Andre quickly replied.

"Very true, not notes and not threats and no accidents either," Firmin agreed.

"And I intend to have things stay this way. Besides you said the last time you encountered this Phantom was in Fontainebleau Forest correct?" the owner asked.

"Yes, that's correct Monsieur Phelon," Raoul replied.

"That forest is miles to the southeast of Paris," M. Phelon observed. "Are you concerned more for the Opera or for your new wife?"

Raoul stood there speechless; he was not accustomed to being spoken to so bluntly, especially by a foreigner.

"Well?" the other blond gentleman asked. "Are you going to answer or just stand there with your mouth gaping like a codfish?"

"Monsieur DeChangy I am no fool. I bought the Opera Populaire fully knowing the circumstances of the fire and exactly who was involved," the new owner said evenly.

"But Monsieur," the much younger Vicomte started.

"But nothing," he frowned with an edge to his voice. "This opera house now belongs to me and I shall run it as I see fit and not according to the paranoid fears of a spoiled young noble who is still wet behind his ears."

The three Frenchmen just stared as the fair-skinned Greek went back to his examination of the financial records of the opera.

"You are dismissed Monsieur," he said not looking up from the ledgers.

Insulted, the Vicomte huffed and strode out the office door, ignoring the two dark-haired bodyguards.

"Messieurs, a word please, before you leave for the evening," Phelon said as Andre and Firmin moved toward the door as well. They turned and stood before the desk like two children who had misbehaved and were about to be chastised. "A word of warning gentlemen," he said still studying the figures. "I trust you will immediately bring me any notes from the Opera Ghost or Phantom. I will not tolerate a repeat of your past mistakes. You are dismissed for the evening."

"Yes, of course," Andre said.

"As soon as they show up," Firmin added and they both turned and walked out.

"Barrin, Merrick, did you find anything in your explorations?" he asked after he was sure the managers had left.

"The opera house is honeycombed with secret passages, two-way mirrors, secret rooms and a lot of traps for unwanted visitors to those secret places," the larger of the two bodyguards responded.

"Oui an' from what I've been able t' get from de female members of de chorus, dis phantom was a man an' not a ghost," Merrick added.

"Any trace of anyone being in the tunnels besides yourselves?" the younger blonde asked.

"Non, Archie, it's just been us," Merrick replied.

"Not true," Barrin frowned. "I came upon the ballet mistress in the second sub-basement last week."

Phelon quirked a blonde eyebrow. "Now what business would the ballet have down there?" he mused. "Give her a message that I would like to see her at her earliest convenience."

"Yes master," Merrick nodded and left the office.

"So what do you think?" Phelon asked turning to Archie.

"Of Merrick or the Opera Ghost?" the younger man smiled.

"Either, but I'm more concerned with the Opera Ghost for now," Phelon smiled.

"I think he is a very clever man who is probably an architectural genius from those passages we've found. He also knows how to prey on the superstitious traditions of the theatre," he replied. "And I would like to meet this man."

"And you Barrin?" What are your thoughts on this supposed ghost?" Phelon asked the remaining bodyguard.

"I agree he's a man. He also hasn't been here in months, I would say since shortly after the fire. I'm going to reserve judgment on how smart he is till I meet him," the dark haired man replied.

There was a knock on the office door. "Come in," Phelon said.

"You wanted to see me Monsieur Phelon," Madame Giry said coming into the office.

"Yes, gentlemen, if you would excuse us," he said rising from his chair. The other two men nodded and left the room. "Please, sit Madame," Phelon said gesturing to the chair across from his.

"Now what can I do for you Monsieur?" she asked sitting in the offered chair and doing her best to disguise her trepidation at being called to his office at so late an hour.

"You've been here since you were a young ballerina correct?" he asked sitting again.

"Yes, that is true," she replied calmly.

"Then perhaps you can help separate the fact from the fiction when it comes to the infamous Opera Ghost," he said and steepled his fingers.

* * *

Tavlyn waded up to the bank and reached for his drawers, but they weren't there. What the? he thought, I know I left them right here.

"Hi Tavlyn," Luniana crooned from a nearby branch.

The Alve froze. "Luniana, where are my clothes?"

"What clothes?" she asked innocently.

"The ones I left here on the bank."

"Oh those clothes," she smiled. "You look much better without them, besides you don't need them anyway."

"Why not?"

"I brought you something to drink," she said changing the subject.

"I'm not thirsty," he replied crossing his arms over his chest.

"But you worked so hard all day, you must be thirsty. Besides, I made it just for you," she squeaked batting her eyelashes at him.

"That's very kind, but I'm really very tired right now."

"It'll pep you up."

"I should really get some rest."

"I'll help you relax."

"I'm already relaxed."

"I can change that," she smiled hovering in front of his face.

Tavlyn swallowed hard, it wasn't easy remaining calm with a naked Pixie in front of your nose.

"Please," she said, hands clasped and a mock look of innocence upon her face.

"You aren't going to take no for an answer, are you?" he asked trying to block his last private encounter with Luniana from his all-too-active imagination.

"Nuh-uh," she smiled sweetly.

His shoulders drooped in defeat. Well, I may as well enjoy it, he thought eyeing the naked Pixie. "Very well, where's the drink you made me?" he asked.

"You have to lick it off me," she smirked.

"What?"

"I sort of . . . spilled it . . . on myself."

"I highly doubt that was an accident," he glared at her.

"Oh how could you ever assume that I would commit such a nefarious act of subterfuge?" she said indignantly.

Tavlyn quirked his good eyebrow at her, then he grabbed her out of the air and licked her from her feet to her neck. Luniana purred in delight and went limp in his hand. "All of me," she giggled spreading herself before him.

* * *

"Mission accomplished, his is in her Pixie clutches," Brandji crowed after climbing back in the window.

"What happened?" Erick asked opening his eyes.

"She made him lick the potion off her," the Brownie laughed.

Erik smiled, they were wrong; revenge wasn't a dish best served cold. Revenge was best served hot or by a hot Pixie in this case. He pulled the blanket back up around his shoulders and closing his eyes, fell back to sleep.

* * *

"Ah, good afternoon young sir," the bookseller greeted the Vicomte.

"Spare me your pleasantries," Raoul snapped. "Have you got it?"

"Yes, I have been able to procure the tome you requested," he nodded going back behind the tall counter.

"So give it to me," he demanded.

"Not so quick sir, it was more expensive than anticipated," the bookseller said.

"How much?" the nobleman demanded impatiently.

"A book such as this is very hard to obtain and even dangerous should the wrong parties find out that you have a copy," the old man said cryptically.

"How much?" Raoul asked again.

"60,000 Francs and not a penny less," he replied.

"You've got to be joking," the young man growled.

"Hardly and be happy I'm not asking for it in gold."

"But 60,000 Francs for an old book?"

"Sir! This is not merely an old book," the shopkeeper huffed. "This is knowledge of the ancients and if they knew I was in possession of it they would stop at nothing to get it back."

"Don't try to intimidate me old man," the young Vicomte sneered.

"You asked for my help and I have found the book with the information you wanted and now you say the price is too high?" the shopkeeper frowned. "If that is the case then I can find another buyer for the merchandise."

"Very well, I'm sorry," Raoul relented. "It's that I'm very worried about my wife."

"Have you the money with you?" he asked.

"Yes," he said pulling out his wallet and counting out the money. The Vicomte handed over the cash and the old man carefully counted it again.

"Thank you sir," he smiled when he was satisfied that the amount was correct. "I have the book secured in back, I'll be back shortly."

Several minutes later he returned with a large book wrapped in black velvet. Raoul was silent as the man reverently set the book on the counter and carefully unwrapped it. Then he slowly opened the leather bound volume for the Vicomte's inspection. Raoul stepped forward and examined the open pages. "It's in French," he said clearly surprised.

"Yes, very lucky to find it, a French monk copied it at Fontainebleau Abbey from an original Templar text. He disappeared shortly after it was finished along with the original; they never found his body, only his rosary in a pool of blood," the old man explained. "Shall I wrap it up for you?"

"Yes, please," the young noble said looking forward to examining the contents of the book in the privacy of his own library.

"Here you are sir," the bookseller smiled handing over the book now wrapped in velvet and covered in brown paper. "Thank you for your custom."

Raoul nodded and left the tiny shop.

* * *

"How's he been?" S'ray asked after entering the room with a tray of food.

"Fine," Brandji answered. "He sleeps for a while and wakes up long enough to roll back over."

"Good, there's food and cider downstairs for you," she smiled.

"Thank you Guardian," he grinned. "Should you need me again, you have but to ask."

"I will, thank you Brandji," she said and watched the Brownie scurry out of the room. The she set the tray down on the night table and sat on the bed beside the phantom. "Erik," she said softly and put her hand on his shoulder. "I brought you some supper."

"Mmm, S'ray," he said opening his amber eyes and rolling to his back. "What time is it?"

"Supper time," she replied, "you've slept through most of the day."

"So I see," Erik said sitting up.

"How's your head?" she asked.

"Much better, if you'll hand me my trousers, I'll join you downstairs," he said stretching.

"No need, I brought supper to you."

"I can walk myself downstairs to eat, I'm not an invalid."

"I know, but I've brought it just the same."

"Are you going to feed me too?" he smirked.

"Only if you refuse to eat, then I'll sit on you and force it down your throat," she said leaning closer to him.

"I would like to see you try," Erik said narrowing his eyes.

"I'm sure you would, but then I won't give you the letter that Henri brought this afternoon," she smiled and pressed a quick kiss to his lips.

"I suppose I have no choice then?"

"Not if you want your letter."

"What if I want you as well?"

"Later, I still have some things to take care of."

"What happened to Tavlyn?"

"I'm not sure, he went to clean up after finishing and I haven't seen him since. He's probably feeling guilty about giving you a concussion anyway," she shrugged.

"Oh it's not entirely his fault, I should know enough to duck when fighting him," Erik replied.

"Well, a little guilt is good for him," she smiled bringing the tray over. "After you eat, I'll hand over your letter."

"Using my own tactics against me, I see," he smiled.

* * *

_My Friend,_

_I am so glad to hear that you have found someone who loves you for who you are. You have been alone for far too long and I am overjoyed at your happiness. It is good to know that your relationship with Christine did not keep you from finding true love with another. I wish you both all the happiness in the world._

_Things here at the opera are going well. We've just started our new season with Faust. Meg's debut as our new Prima Ballerina was a success. It was very kind of you to send roses to her dressing room; she was so surprised when she saw who they were from. Christine was not able to attend, her new husband keeps her home all the time and won't let her visit her old friends. It has been especially hard on Meg; they were as close as any sisters could be._

_It is still too dangerous for you to come back to Paris. Raoul is still determined to find you. He's been back to the opera several times now demanding that the new patrons/owners allow him to search the building for any trace of you. A request they have adamantly denied every time from what Christine has told us in her letters._

_We still don't know much about the new owners. I'm guessing they are probably father and son, but that is only my guess. They have two body guards, one we only see when they are here, but the other will show up during the day to check up on Andre and Firmin._

_They seem to be very interested in the legends and stories surrounding you. I've noticed the younger of the two bodyguards and the younger owner both charming information and stories from the ballet corps and chorus. They've done nothing to the young ladies beyond flattery, smiled and kissing their hands; however you know how young women will act when mysterious men show the slightest interest in them._

_Hopefully things will settle down here before long and we can make arrangements to get some of your things to you. I have a feeling that Raoul is about to push the new owners too far with his insistence to find you. So for now it is best that you give me no hints of where you are staying._

_Fondest wishes on your new beginning,_

_Antoinette Giry_

* * *

S'ray quietly opened the bedroom door; she could see Erik still sleeping in the middle of the bed. She padded over to the fire and lit several candles. Then she went over to her vanity to retrieve her hair brush. She stood in the dim light brushing her damp hair till it was completely dry, never noticing the figure watching her from the shadows.

Erik drew farther back into the shadows as she lit the candles. He waited, watching her brush her hair out. She put the brush away again and went back to the fire. As she stretched, he slowly came out of the shadows and crept toward her.

She finished stretching and untied the belt of her robe so she could remove it. Suddenly it was whipped from her hands and the loops from behind. Then before she could even think it was wrapped around her and she was pulled backward against her captor.

"Mmm, look what I've caught," his voice whispered low against her ear.

"I . . . I thought you were asleep," she stammered, clearly surprised and a bit unnerved by his catching her unawares.

"You thought wrong, besides I've been asleep for most of the day," he replied still holding her tightly.

"Does this mean you're feeling like yourself again?" she asked leaning her head back against his solid chest and trying to see his face.

"More than you realize," he smirked. "And no trying to peek. You should know that sleeping all day has put me back into some old habits."

"Such as?" she queried.

"Sleeping during the day and being up all night," he purred and emphasized the last by pulling her flush against his groin.

S'ray gasped as he pressed her against his arousal. "What else?" she asked as her breath quickened.

"Capturing those who have seen my face," he growled.

"So the Opera Ghost has me?" she asked relaxing against him.

"Who else?" he replied.

"And what is the Opera Ghost going to do to this particular victim?" S'ray asked breathlessly.

"Something he's never done to one of his victims before," he growled.

"And what is that?" she asked as his hot breath caused a shiver to run down her back.

"Drag her off to his bed and ravish her," he breathed across her ear and licked the pulse point on her neck.

She gasped again and leaned her head to one side.

"Please resist me, I've got so much energy right now that I'll never fall asleep before dawn," he whispered and kissed her cheek.

S'ray nodded and said, "Just don't get carried away."

"You're the one who's going to be carried away," he growled.

"No, please don't," she gasped. "I beg you."

"Too late, you're past the point of no return," he sang pulling her backward with him toward the bed. "No backward glances."

S'ray smiled inwardly; this was a side of Erik she hadn't expected and she liked it. Then she planted her feet and began to struggle against him. "No, don't," she gasped pulling away from him.

"No use in fighting," he replied loosening his hold just enough to let her slip away. He grinned as she darted away and followed her. Her hand was on the door knob as he caught up with her and pinned her against the door. "No escape from me now," he purred running his hands down her sides.

"Why me?" S'ray gasped as he pressed her against the door with his virile male body.

"You've caused my blood to start to boil," Erik sang pulling her backward again.

"Please release me, please release me," she sang in response and struggled against him again.

"Never, you're past the point of no return," he responded pulling her close again. "No use resisting." He held her with one arm and pulled her robe off her shoulder with the other, revealing purple lace underneath. His eyes widened in surprise, he'd never seen anything so feminine and alluring on her. Erik's desire and curiosity were piqued and he quickly pulled the robe from her body.

S'ray whirled to face him and his breath caught in his throat at the sight that greeted his eyes. She wore what resembled a corset, but without any boning and it laced up the front and back with ribbons. Lace straps across the shoulder held it up and provided a lift to her now heaving bosom. Instead of her normal pantalets, she wore what had possibly been the beginning of trousers; however they ended just below her bottom. The garments hugged her every curve and were made of a purple lace that left very little to the imagination. Completely at a loss for words; he just stood there looking at her, hunger plain on his face.

"Well?" she asked, a sly smile lighting up her features.

He closed the distance between them, never taking his eyes from her. "You never cease to amaze me," he smiled.

"Does that mean you like this?" she asked turning around so he could see from all angles.

"Erik likes it very much," the phantom replied easily slipping back into using third person when referring to himself again. His fingers ghosted over the fabric covering her breasts, turning her nipples to hard peaks.

"Good, Luniana will be very happy," she sighed leaning into his touch. "Are you sure you're up for this? I was just going to sleep in this tonight."

"Did you really think that would happen after I saw you in this?" he growled taking her by the shoulders and pulling her close.

"I thought it would depend on how you were feeling at the time," she said reaching up to his mask.

"Mmm, not so fast," he replied tipping his head back out of her reach.

"Don't you remember your no mask promise?" S'ray frowned.

"Erik made that promise, not the Opera Ghost," he smiled wolfishly.

"I thought Erik wasn't going to share me with anyone," she said as he deftly pushed one of the straps off her shoulder.

"He won't mind in this case," he said and bent down to kiss her neck.

"And what if I do?" she asked.

"I'll change your mind," he replied as he pushed down the other strap.

"So you're going to make love to me with your mask on?" she gasped as he licked her neck.

"Of course, I am the Opera Ghost," he whispered in her ear and cupped her breasts through their lacy covering. Then he grabbed her hands in his and pulled her to the waiting bed.

"Then you leave me no choice," she replied and planted her feet again.

"Too late, you're coming with me and I'm going to have you over and over and over again," he grinned pulling her forward.

"Never," she said shaking her head and trying to break away from his grasp.

"Oh yes," Erik said jerking her forward.

"No," she gasped as she connected with his broad chest again.

"Mmm, now this is more like it," he smirked sliding his hand down to cup her bottom.

Reflexively she slapped his bare cheek. He grabbed her other hand and kissed her fiercely. She resisted, nipping at his lower lip. "That's the fire I like," he said pulling her backward with him again.

He scooped her up in his arms to quell any further resistance and carried her to the bed. The phantom laid her on the bed and covered her body with his, holding her captive. "No please," she gasped when she felt his erection pressed against her.

Then his mouth descended on her lips in a bruising kiss. She gasped and tried to turn away, still resisting as he'd asked her. She pushed at his shoulders while he held her legs trapped between his own. He lifted his head and looked down at her with fiery eyes. "Having fun?" he asked with a grin.

S'ray nodded 'yes' and continued twisting her body beneath him. His hand moved to the ribbon tie between her breasts and undid it. His breathing quickened as he pulled the ribbon from the eyelets and watched her breast spill out of their confines. He leaned down and first licked, then sucked one of her nipples into his mouth. "Mercy," she gasped as his mouth left trails if fire across her skin.

"Never," he growled slipping his hand inside her very brief pantalets. She pushed harder against him.

"No, no," she gasped over and over, trying to twist away from his searching fingers.

He smiled wolfishly as his fingers slid between her wet folds. "Your mouth is resisting, but your body is begging for my touch," he smirked.

"No," she denied shaking her head.

"Liar," he growled and stroked her clitoris to demonstrate his point.

S'ray gasped and arched against him. He bent his head to her breasts again, teasing her nipples to hard peaks. One of his fingers slipped inside her while he rubbed her clitoris with his thumb. "Oh please, please," she gasped, her body writhing beneath him.

"Please what?" he growled leaving a trial of fiery kisses down the valley between her breasts.

"Please take me Opera Ghost," she pleaded as she shook with a small climax.

He sat up and looked down at her; she was flushed and her chest was heaving in a very fetching way. "Strip now," he growled getting off from on top of her.

"What?" she gasped pulling the lace over her breasts again.

"You heard, strip for me," he said, raw lust plain in his voice.

"No, don't make me," S'ray said with a shake of her head.

"Either you do it or I rip your clothes from you," he threatened.

She sat up and slid to the edge of the bed. Standing, Erik pulled her to her feet and then waited with his arms crossed over his bare chest. S'ray took a couple steps back from him and holding her top closed with one hand, pulled the lacing out the rest of the way with the other. Then after turning her back to him, allowed the garment to fall to the floor. When she turned back to face him, he saw her using her mane of honey colored hair to conceal her breasts from him.

His hungry eyes watched her hands slide to her hips and start pushing the purple lace down her legs a bit at a time. Erik could feel his breath quicken as she slowly revealed her most secret place to him. The shimmy of her hips mesmerized him as she moved the fabric lower and lower. Finally, it fell to the floor and she stood before him gloriously naked.

"Back on the bed," he growled and watched her lay back down and wait to see what he would do next.

She watched his hands move to the buttons on his trousers and deftly unfasten them. He slid both trousers and drawers down his lean hips in a fluid motion, never taking his eyes from her naked body lying on the bed before him. Slowly he stalked over to the bed and cat-like crawled from the foot of the bed to loom above her in the shadows of the room.

"Please," she gasped, shrinking back from him.

"So no you beg me for it," he smirked in the darkness as his knee slid between hers, nudging them apart. His hand moved down to and pulled one of her legs up around his waist. He looked down at her waiting, her eyes met his and she nodded.

Erik slid into her with a long groan of pleasure. She cried out softly as he filled her and wrapped her other leg around him. "Oh, that feels so good," she sighed as her arms went around his neck.

"I told you I'd make you change your mind," he smiled down at her.

"Still wide awake?" she asked adjusting her hips beneath him.

"Yes," he groaned and began to slowly move over her.

S'ray gasped sharply as he buried himself deep inside her.

"You feel like heaven," he murmured burying his face in her neck.

She shivered as his cool mask touched her hot skin. She felt the pleasure begin to wind up inside her again as he covered one of her nipples with his mouth. Her fingers tangled in his ebony hair, holding him to her breast. "Harder, harder," she gasped beneath him.

Erik's mouth moved across her chest to her other breast, leaving a trail of burning kisses on her skin. She moaned and writhed beneath him, her fingers now digging into his back. His hands moved up to grasp the headboard of the bed. He drove into her hard, a low growl rumbling from deep within his chest. S'ray cried out his name with every thrust and lifted her hips to meet his.

S'ray pulled his mouth down to hers; his tongue slipped inside and mimicked the movements of his body. She whimpered into his mouth, the pleasurable tension building steadily inside her. He broke the kiss so he could watch her reactions to his efforts.

Even in the dim light, he could see the distinctive flush on her body that signaled she was close to coming un-done. She was so warm, her skin almost burned; a distinct contrast to his which always seemed cool to the touch. Even in the heat of passion, he never grew as warm as she did. His body did warm up and he could feel himself sweating, but it was nothing like S'ray; she practically burned in comparison to him.

He felt her arms slip from around him and watched her briefly caress her breasts before sliding her hands up so she could grasp the headboard as well. This was definitely not the slow and tender lovemaking they usually enjoyed. This was rough and primal and exactly what they both needed tonight. Her cried became more and more desperate until she finally screamed out his name and her body shook uncontrollably in release. Erik thrust into her several more times until he groaned out his own release.

She felt him collapse onto his back next to her, his breathing still heavy. A smile came across her face and she sighed contentedly; that had been just what she needed, a good hard fucking. S'ray slowly opened her eyes and rolled toward him. Erik was sprawled on the bed next to her and though it had slowed some, his breath still came quickly. She reached across him and pulled the mask from his face. "Thank you," he said and taking the mask from her, tossed it on the bedside table.

"No, thank you," she purred cuddling next to him.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" he asked, possessively wrapping an arm around her.

"No, in fact I really needed a good, hard fucking like you just gave me," she sighed and kissed his scarred chest.

"Mmm, same here," Erik said and kissed the top of her head.

"How do you feel?" she asked running her leg along his.

"Absolutely amazing," he grinned stretching out next to her.

"Would you have really ripped my clothes off earlier?" she asked running her fingers over some of the many scars that criss-crossed his chest.

"Yes," Erik replied settling into the bed.

"Hmm, next time you may have to do just that," she said with a little laugh and closed her eyes.

"Mmm," he smiled and held her closer. "I love you."

"I love you too," she murmured, already drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Author's End Note: Don't get upset . . . they were play acting and not out of character! Besides, they both have a wild side that needs to be let out every now and then. And hey, don't forget to vote in my poll and help me decide which characters from the story I draw next.

Coming up in Chapter 19 – Good Morning Beautiful

Some old habits of Erik's never die, but then again why should they? And what the hell is Raoul up to and what is that book he's purchased. Does Christine know what is going on with her new hubby even? What happened to Madame Giry in Monsieur Phelon's office? Will Andre and Firmin grow a pair and stand up for themselves? Where the heck did Tavlyn disappear to?


	19. Good Morning Beautiful

Disclaimer: The Phantom of the Opera does not belong to me (though I think if it were up to him, he wouldn't belong to anyone), only my own characters do.

Author's Note:

To LittleMargarita: I think having Brandji sic the Pixie on him was pretty good payback from Erik. Poor Tavlyn, he needs a vacation or a nice quiet war. I don't think he'd care right now just so he gets a break from Luniana. Why is Raoul being an idiot? Because he's Raoul and he's becoming as obsessed with getting rid of the Phantom as the Phantom was with Christine. Anyway, stay tuned for what happens next!

To phantommistress: I'm so glad you love the story, you've been with me from the beginning. Yeah, Erik and S'ray's wild side, always right there just bubbling beneath the surface. And hey, do you get the feeling that Tavlyn has finally had the table turned on him for a change? Will Erik live forever like S'ray? I'm not going to tell you now, but that will be answered in a later chapter. Will S'ray ever meet Christine? I'm not going to answer that either, you'll just have to keep reading. And I'll take your votes into account on the poll.

To foxgodess07: Is the new owner out to hurt Erik? I'm not going to say, you'll just have to keep reading. Will Madame Giry and Meg pay Erik a visit? I'm not going to say anything about that either except that they will meet up again, you'll just have to read to find out how and when.

I also want to thank everyone that has signed up for updates and marked it as a favorite; you also keep me writing and don't be afraid to write a review. I don't bite…well…not hard anyway ;-).

I really need your help, I'm going to do more artwork, but I can't decide who to draw next. Who do you want to see next? There's a poll up on my profile and you can vote for any 3 choices. The one with the most votes will be drawn next. Only 4 people have voted so far! I know you people are reading so don't forget to vote too! Don't be afraid, it's anonymous!

Thanks to all who have read and reviewed; the more you review, the more I write. Now,

* * *

**Phantom of the Glen**

**Chapter 19**

**Good Morning Beautiful**

S'ray sighed and snuggled closer to Erik, refusing to open her eyes and wake up. It was too early and it was so comfortable lying in his embrace. She felt his arm shift and then his fingers were combing through her tousled hair. He started to hum softly and she relaxed in his arms, falling back to sleep.

Erik looked down at the sleeping woman in his arms and smiled. As he ran his fingers through her hair, words to the music he was humming came to him. He was tempted to start singing, but he didn't want to wake her yet. Instead he contented himself with humming and writing the words in his head so he could surprise her another morning.

* * *

Tavlyn opened his eye and looked down; Luniana was curled up asleep on his chest. He closed his eye again, exhausted from the night before. Seven times had barely satisfied the Pixie and completely worn him out. He wanted to shift his position badly, but didn't want to wake her up for fear of also awakening her sexual appetite for him again.

This was going to have to stop or at the very least slow down. At the rate he was going she'd either kill him of exhaustion or he'd make a fatal mistake when training with Erik. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy his trysts with the Pixie, but an Alve of his age just didn't have the raw stamina for that anymore.

* * *

Phelon stood before the mirror in the Diva's dressing room. He could just detect the scent of dank air and knew there must be a passage behind it. Looking at the top, he could just see an anomaly in the space between the frame and the wall.

He ran his fingers along the top of the gilt frame and found a hidden switch. Phelon carefully tripped it and was rewarded with a click and the mirror popped open. Cautiously, he opened the hidden doorway and peered down the corridor.

It was damp and very dark. He spotted a torch in a bracket not far from the mirror. He could also see where the Opera Ghost must have stood just behind the 1-way glass to give Miss Daae her lessons. There was a scratching sound and his eyes darted to its source to find a pair of rats scurrying along the wall away from him.

He pulled the mirror shut behind himself and took the torch from the wall. Lighting it, he started down the corridor. If Madame Giry was telling the truth this passage would lead him to the infamous phantom's lair.

* * *

Christine woke up alone, for the fourth time in a row. She sighed, he'd never even come up to bed; the bedclothes on his side weren't even disturbed. Getting up, she put on a dressing gown and walked down to her husband's library.

She tried the door and found it was locked again. She knocked softly and called, "Raoul? Are you awake?"

"Christine? What are you doing up at this hour?" he asked in reply.

"What do you mean late hour? Darling, it's eight o'clock in the morning," she replied sternly.

"Really?" he asked surprised.

"Yes and this is the fourth night in a row that you haven't come to bed at all," Christine said putting her hands on her hips.

She heard Raoul's chair being pushed back from the desk and a drawer being opened. Then moments later the drawer was closed again and she heard a key in a lock. Finally his footsteps came to the door and he opened it.

"I am so sorry my darling," he apologized, looking every bit the repentant husband. "I promise you that I will go to bed with you tonight at a proper hour."

"Is anything wrong?" she asked.

"No, not at all," the Vicomte smiled. "In fact, everything is going to be just perfect."

* * *

Meg was running late for practice, she rounded a corner and ran head-long into the smaller of Monsieur Phelon's bodyguards. "Oh, I'm so sorry Monsieur. Pardon me," she squealed embarrassed at her clumsiness.

"Dat's alright petite," he smiled at her.

"You're not French, are you?" she asked, intrigued by his heavily accented French.

"Non, I'm American, Cajun t' b' exact," he replied casually leaning against the wall.

"Wow," she beamed, her eyes growing wide. "What's it like?"

"America?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," she nodded eagerly.

"Depends on where y' go," he smiled.

"How about where you're from?" Meg asked.

"Hot an' wet," he said silkily and moved closer to her. "What's y' name Petite?"

"Meg," she replied as she smoothed out her practice costume.

"De new Prima, oui?" he asked taking her hand and then kissing it. "Merrick Evangeline at y' service Mademoiselle."

* * *

"Are you feeling alright Tavlyn?" Erik asked pulling out his long sword.

"Fine, why do you ask?" the Alve replied.

The phantom shrugged. "You just look tired," he said. "Been sleeping alright?"

"Yeah," Tavlyn replied. When she let's me sleep, he thought to himself. "Ready?"

"Ready," Erik replied easily getting into his stance and waiting for Tavlyn to start.

The Alve pulled his sword and attacked. Erik brought his sword up and counter-attacked. Tavlyn went back several steps and parried the quick series of blows from the phantom. "Good, now keep up your attack," the Alve encouraged.

Erik didn't reply, he just kept up his attack.

Exhausted from his last few nights with the Pixie, Tavlyn had to keep giving ground to the larger man. He watched Erik carefully; he was wearing both coat and waistcoat today which was highly unusual for practice. The Alve had to keep wondering what the man was planning.

Then Tavlyn saw an opening and went back on the offensive. He backed the phantom up several paces and saw him reach into a pocket on his coat. Erik threw something on the ground that exploded in light and smoke.

Momentarily blinded, Tavlyn threw up his free arm in front of his face and backed up several paces. He blinked several times and looked around. There was no sign of Erik; it was as if he had vanished into thin air.

"Give," the phantom whispered in his ear and pressed the blade of the Alve's own dagger to his throat.

Tavlyn dropped his sword to the ground and shook his head. "What the hell was that?" he asked after the dagger was removed from his throat.

"I've been thinking and I've come to the conclusion that I'll never match you or any other Alve in sword play," he replied.

"So what was that?" Tavlyn asked again picking up his sword.

"Magic," Erik grinned.

"That wasn't any magic I've ever seen," the Alve said narrowing his eye.

"Really?" he replied raising his visible eyebrow. "So I decided that I may as well fight like I always have."

"Unfairly?" Tavlyn smiled.

"Exactly," the phantom replied. "Besides, you used your natural abilities against me every chance you had; now I'm just using my own unique skills against you."

"Finally the lesson is sinking in," the Alve smiled.

"Is that what you've been trying to teach me this last month and a half?" he asked.

"For the most part, yes. The most important thing you can know when fighting anything from the Seelie or Unseelie Court is that there is no such thing as a fair fight," he explained sheathing his sword. "Now that you've figured that out, take the rest of the day off."

"And what are you going to do?" Erik asked with a knowing smirk.

"I am going to hide somewhere and sleep," he replied sitting down to put his boots back on.

"And what makes you think we'll allow that?" a voice said from the corral fence.

"What do you want?" Tavlyn asked with a scowl.

"To torment you endlessly," Brandji replied.

"That would be my cue to exit, stage left," Erik said and walked back to the cottage.

"Now why do you want to torment me? What have I ever done to you?" Tavlyn asked the Brownies.

"You and your pack of idiots got us kicked out of the Francisca," Brandji replied.

"We did not, you got yourselves kicked out," Tavlyn sharply replied.

"You could have helped," Brule said.

"No, you all did fine wrecking the place by yourselves," the Alve smiled.

"That's not what he meant," Brandji said stamping his foot.

"Besides, if we'd helped then we would have been kicked out as well," he said standing up.

"Then why did you keep giving us ale?" Brandji asked.

"We didn't give you any ale," Tavlyn replied.

"Yes you did."

"No, we didn't."

"I'm sure you did."

"Wasn't us."

"Are you sure?" Brule asked.

"I'm positive, besides, why would we give you ale?"

"To be nice to us?" Brule asked hopefully.

"Well, someone was giving us ale," Brandji frowned. "Are you sure it wasn't you guys?"

"I'm sure it wasn't us and why would we spend money on you?" he asked slipping his shirt back on.

"Then where did it come from? Explain that to me Mr. Smarty Pants," Brandji said triumphantly.

"You stole it."

"That is an accusation that I refuse to confirm or deny in any way, shape or form," Brandji objected.

"That may be, but it's still one of the reasons you three were banned from the Inn," he replied. "Now good day, I'm off."

"Well, he's right about one thing," Brule said turning to Brandji.

"And what is that?" Brandji frowned.

"He's off!" the Brownie said and burst out laughing.

* * *

Phelon kept moving down through the secret passageways of the opera house. By his best estimate, he was now below the last sub-basement and deep into the phantom's territory. He had managed to avoid most of the traps by watching the rats; for the rest he had relied on instinct and his own reflexes.

Suddenly his path ended at an underground waterway. Reaching into his wallet, he pulled out a 10 Franc note and tossed it onto the water before him. The note floated lazily in the water where it landed. Then he picked up a pebble from the ground and tossed it in; the water was shallow, not more than two feet deep.

Lifting his torch up high, he stepped down into the cold, still water. He looked right and left; and detecting just the faintest hint of fresh air, went to the right. As he continued further, he realized he was intersecting part of the Paris catacombs and sewers. The outlets of some of the drains he noticed had been carved in the likenesses of comedy and tragedy.

How long have you been down here? the Greek silently asked, marveling at the skill of the carvings. As he progressed, he noted that the carvings seemed to mark a path or several paths, but to where? Overcome with curiosity, he kept walking through the watery passages.

* * *

Merrick frowned as he sat in the auditorium watching the ballet rehearse. Normally pretty dancing girls never ceased to make him smile, but not today. Dammit, he swore silently, just because I'm the youngest doesn't mean I should be left behind all the time. I've got skills; I can take care of myself.

He looked up at the stage and saw the pretty blonde who had run into him earlier. She was the new Prima and currently unattached from what he had heard from the other girls in the corps. Unfortunately, her mother was also the ballet mistress and watched over her pretty daughter like a hawk. He smiled as she looked his way and she smiled in return. Such a pretty thing, he thought, I wonder what secrets about this place she'll tell me once I've got her in my arms.

Then he shifted in his seat, pulled out his watch and looked at it. He frowned again; Phelon had been down below for over four hours now. ~Master?~ he asked in his mind.

~Yes, Merrick.~

~You've been gone over four hours now. Have you run into anything or anyone?~

~No, but there is much to see down here. However, I shall return by nightfall. I shall call for you if I am in need of your assistance.~

And with that, the contact was abruptly broken off. Merrick settled back into his seat to wait and watch the ballerinas practice. He watched the little blonde whirling on the stage. Such a pretty, juicy little thing, he mused from his seat.

* * *

S'ray was at her workbench finishing up a silver chain when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her from behind. "You're done early, aren't you?" she smiled as his lips found her neck.

"Mmm, it seems that learning the cardinal rule has earned me the rest of the day off," Erik replied against her skin.

"I knew you'd figure it out sooner or later," she smiled putting down her tools.

"So you knew and never told me?" he asked tightening his arms around her.

"Of course I knew," she replied.

"You could have given me a hint and sped the whole process up," the phantom said and kissed her neck again.

"True, but then I wouldn't have been able to watch you spar with Tavlyn," she sighed caressing his bare cheek. "And I fully enjoyed watching you."

"Mmm, that explains a few nights then," he smiled against her.

"I don't recall any protests from you," the Alve laughed.

"Never," he growled lifting his head to see what she had been working on.

"You weren't supposed to see this till later," she sighed ruffling his hair with her fingers. "But since you're here, come around."

Erik released her and sat in the chair next to her workbench. "So what's been occupying you lately?" he asked unbuttoning his waistcoat.

"Close your eyes and I'll show you," S'ray smiled with a twinkle of mischief in her eyes.

Erik raised an eyebrow at her, but closed his eyes all the same. He heard her do something with her tools on the bench and she came to stand in front of him. He arms went around his neck and he felt her fastening a chain. When the cool silver touched his neck, he pulled her to his chest and kissed her soundly.

She melted into his kiss; she should have known he'd do this at the first opportunity. Her lips parted and as the kiss deepened she found herself straddling one of Erik's legs. "Don't you want to see what it is?" she gasped as he left a trail of kisses down her throat.

"Mmm, can't I thank you first?" he asked in reply as his hands went down to her hips.

"Are you giving me a hint at what you'd like to do with your day off?" S'ray asked sliding her fingers into his hair and tipping his head back.

"Only if my Goddess is so inclined," he replied looking up at her.

"Well, I was thinking that perhaps a picnic would be fun and we can see where that takes us," she smiled kissing him. "Now take a look at what I made you."

Erik looked down and picked up the pendant that hung from the chain she'd placed around his neck. "A pentagram?" he frowned.

"Turn it the other way around," she sighed.

"Mmm, you're right. I don't know where my mind has been," he smirked. "So now it's a star. I'm assuming there's a meaning to this. What does this mean?"

"It's an Elven Star," she explained. "It's for protection when we're apart. It helps protect the wearer from evil."

"Thank you, but you didn't have to," Erik said looking back up at her.

"True, but I wanted to," she smiled. "Besides, I rather like the way it looks on you."

"Don't even think of turning me into some sort of Faye dandy," he growled pulling her close again.

"Perish the thought," she laughed. "And you don't wear anything near bright enough to be a Faye dandy anyway."

* * *

Raoul sealed the last letter and leaned back in his chair. Preparations were almost complete; he only had to wait for certain items to arrive and then have them set up and ready. It wouldn't be long now till he would make certain that the phantom would never be able to harm either Christine or himself again.

The Vicomte smiled, the Opera Ghost would soon be a real ghost if everything went according to his plan. And if the Elf and her horrid creatures showed up as well? Well, he had a few surprises planned that would keep them occupied and unable to help the phantom.

* * *

Phelon had been walking in the watery labyrinth for several hours. Finally he came to an iron portcullis which was distinctly out of place and yet also seemed to belong there. He peered into the darkness beyond it, trying to discern what was hidden there. He could hear water lapping against a rocky shore; it wasn't stagnant or from the sewers either, but fresh water from a spring most likely.

He squinted and could just make out the shape of a grand pipe organ; this must be the fabled phantom's lair. The Greek could also discern the even darker openings of other passageways or rooms. There was also the tell-tale reflection of broken glass scattered about.

Phelon stepped back and examined the portcullis. It was massive and old, by his best guess it dated back to the middle ages if not the dark ages perhaps. The real mystery was how it got down here in the first place. He was certain the phantom didn't build it, it was just too massive. However the real question then was who did build it and what were they trying to keep in or out for that matter.

This was as far as he could go with this mystery for the time being. Any further investigation would have to wait for another time. It was nearing nightfall, he would have to return to the surface soon and collect his bodyguard. Then they would have to change and return to the opera house for tonight's performance.

* * *

"Hello Master Tavlyn," the innkeeper greeted.

"Hello Francois, is there a room available for me?" Tavlyn asked the innkeeper as he walked up to the counter.

"Of course, your usual room is open. Will that be satisfactory?" he asked taking down a key.

"Yes, that will be fine," the Alve replied dropping several coins on the counter. "I'd also like some supper brought up as well, in about an hour if you please."

"And would you like any company with your meal?" Francois asked with a wink.

"No thank you, just the meal this time," he wearily replied. "And a hot bath as well please."

"Very good, I'll send Henri up right away with the water," the large innkeeper nodded.

"Thank you, and have him bring a couple of pints of ale up as well," Tavlyn said dropping a few more coins on the counter.

* * *

"So was this a good idea or not?" S'ray asked cutting the cap from a ripe strawberry.

"I'd say this was an excellent idea," Erik replied from where he lay in her lap.

She dangled the berry in front of him temptingly. "Want it?" she teased with a smile.

Erik growled at her. Then grabbing her wrist, he brought her hand down so he could take a bite from the juicy berry.

"All you had to do was say 'yes'," she sighed and popped the rest of the berry into her mouth.

"And what fun would that have been?" he asked after swallowing. "Besides, I don't trust that smile of yours sometimes."

"I don't know what you're talking about," she replied picking up another berry. "After all, I'm not devious like you."

The phantom snorted and then said, "I beg to differ, Madame. You are a woman and all women are naturally devious."

S'ray stifled a giggle and tempted him again with the berry.

"Now what are you laughing about?" he asked after taking a bite.

"Oh, nothing," she replied with a wide smile.

"Why don't I believe you?"

"Because you're naturally suspicious."

"I am not!" he protested. "No, you're right, I am. So what funny thought has suddenly crossed your mind?"

"Mmm, not funny, but devious," she grinned.

"I told you, you're naturally devious," Erik smiled. "So what was it?"

"Oh, I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"It would make you blush furiously."

"How do you know?"

"Because what I thought of goes completely and totally against your prudish Victorian sensibilities."

"Try me, besides you've been doing an excellent job of ridding me of those foolish airs," he challenged watching her wrap her lips around a strawberry before taking a bite. "And because now I'm getting a few devious ideas of my own right now."

"I'm sure you are," she laughed.

"We should compare ideas and see if great minds truly do think alike," he suggested with a smirk.

"Or just naughty ones," S'ray laughed. "Anyway, it involves you, me, strawberries and the absence of clothes."

"Care to elaborate?"

"I'm writing on you with the strawberries," she smiled at the thought.

"That's it?" he asked surprised.

"Not quite, you see I tend to make quite a few mistakes on such an uneven surface so I have to lick them off and keep starting over," she replied and licked her lips.

"That is similar to one of my own ideas," he said sitting up.

"And what's that?" she asked leaning back on the blanket.

"Using them to compose music on you," Erik smiled devilishly. "And as you know, I'm never satisfied with a first draft."

"You said you had several ideas, what about those?" S'ray asked.

"Mmm, I've always wondered what strawberries would taste like with honey," he said huskily as he moved to lie beside her on the blanket.

"Then today may be your day to find out," she smiled and pulled open the tie on her tunic.

"You mean right now?" he asked surprised. "And here?"

"Unless this is too open and public for you, I remember how upset you were when you found out we'd been watched at Beltane," she replied.

"As I said earlier, those foolish ideas are starting to fade away," he replied and blew softly across her ear.

"Are they now?" she asked closing her eyes.

"Yes, and if this is what my Pagan Goddess desires, then I shall be happy to oblige her," Erik smiled and kissed her berry reddened lips.

"Oh, it's not just me," she smiled when he pulled back from the kiss. "You, my dear phantom, are the one who suggested it."

"That I did," he whispered and began pulling her tunic open.

* * *

S'ray sighed and snuggled closer to Erik, refusing to open her eyes and wake up. It was too early and she was still tired from the previous night. Erik had been especially attentive to her the night before to make up for coming to bed so late the last week. She was planning on returning the favor, but a bit later this morning. She felt his arm shift and then his fingers were combing through her hair in his usual morning ritual. He started to hum softly and she relaxed against him; a soft smile lighting up her face.

Erik looked down at the sleeping woman in his arms and smiled. As he ran his fingers through her hair he began to sing, "Good morning, beautiful, how was your night? Mine was wonderful, with you by my side. And when I open my eyes and see your sweet face, it's a good morning beautiful day."

She smiled and opened her violet eyes. "Was that for me?" she murmured gazing up at him.

"Who else?" he asked and continued, "I didn't see the light. I didn't know day from night. I had no reason to care. But since you came along, I can face the dawn because I know you'll be there."

S'ray sighed and laid her head on his shoulder, now she was really going to return last night's attentions. The song was simple and beautiful and written for her. She smiled, this is why he'd been so late coming to bed this last week; he was composing, for her.

"Good morning, beautiful, how was your night? Mine was wonderful, with you by my side. And when I open my eyes and see your sweet face, it's a good morning beautiful day," he finished.

"So that is what's been keeping you up so late at night by yourself," she smiled draping an arm and leg across him now.

"Do you like it?" he asked looking down at her.

"I love it Erik. I've never had a song written for me before," she replied. "And what a wonderful way to wake up, having my love sing something he wrote for me."

"I'm glad you like it," he smiled holding her close. "You just inspired me the other morning when I woke with you next to me."

"Thank you so much Erik," she said sitting up. "That was the best gift I've ever received." S'ray leaned down and kissed him; softly at first, but then with more passion as he pulled her down to his chest.

"Don't think this is the only song I'll write for you," he said after releasing her mouth. "This was just the first of many I'll write for you."

"You don't have to, you've already won my heart," she sighed looking into his warm amber eyes.

"But I want to, I need to. Music is as much a part of me as much as breathing; I can't not write music, especially when I've got such beautiful inspiration before me all the time," Erik explained cupping her face in his hand. "Oh S'ray, you inspire such music in me, I'm only starting to let it come out."

"I . . . I don't know what to say, I've never been the inspiration for anything like this before," she said almost shyly.

"I love you so much my S'ray," the phantom smiled gently caressing her cheek. "You are everything to me."

"As I love you so my Erik," she softly said and kissed him again.

His lips parted and her tongue slipped in to tease his. He groaned into her mouth as her hand slid low to gently caress him. "No my sweet," he gasped, "you don't have to."

"But I want to," S'ray smiled still caressing him. "This is what lovers do Erik; they give pleasure to each other for no other reason than they want to."

"Oh S'ray," he groaned as she made him ache to be entwined with her and in her again. "You don't deserve a wretched monster like me."

"You are not some wretched monster, you are a man and one I love very much," she smiled and kissed his smooth cheek. "I love you Erik," she asserted again and kissed his marred cheek, covering every bit of his deformity with kisses. "I love you, I love you, I love you," she kept repeating to him, punctuating each word with a kiss to one of his imperfections.

Erik relaxed back into the welcoming bed and closed his eyes. So this was true love, he thought and smiled as she continued to punctuate her 'I love you's' with kisses to the scars on his chest. His hand came up to gently stroke her hair as she pleasured him.

* * *

Author's End Note: Mmm, I'm just going to let you all imagine for yourselves how the final scene in this chapter ends. And hey, don't forget to vote in my poll and help me decide which character(s) from the story I draw next. "Good Morning Beautiful" doesn't belong to me, but someone else and I can't remember the artist right now. Let me know if you know who sings the song.

Coming up in Chapter 20 – Notes and Letters and Surprises

More of Raoul's plotting against the Phantom. The Giry's receive a letter from Christine. It's status quo at the Opera Populaire. The plot shall thicken.


	20. Notes and Letters and Surprises

Disclaimer: The Phantom of the Opera does not belong to me (though I think if it were up to him, he wouldn't belong to anyone), only my own characters do.

Author's Note:

Chapters are going to take longer coming out right now, my father is very ill and I don't have the time for writing that I did before. I'm not abandoning Erik and S'ray, but updates will be slow in coming. Reviews, however, will encourage quicker updates and cheer me up.

To foxgodess07: A love interest for Meg? Well, we'll just have to see how this develops. And as for Madame Giry? She is the rock that is the foundation of the ballet corps so perhaps she'll cross paths with someone equally as solid.

To phantommistress: You don't like Phelon? He wants to know why he's earned your ire, as he's done nothing bad (well, not yet anyway that he's aware of). And yes, no one fights dirty like the Phantom, except maybe Brownies. No, you didn't miss the Brownies and Pixie getting kicked out of the Inn, I just haven't put that whole episode in the story yet. BTW, I hope you like strawberry jam.

To LittleMargarita: Here's to bliss! Actually Merrick is based very loosely on Gambit from the X-Men comics and a guy from New Orleans that I used to date in college. Will Raoul get his comeuppance and from whom? You'll just have to read and find out.

I also want to thank everyone that has signed up for updates and marked it as a favorite; you also keep me writing and don't be afraid to write a review. I don't bite…well…not hard anyway ;-).

I really need your help, I'm going to do more artwork, but I can't decide who to draw next. Who do you want to see next? There's a poll up on my profile and you can vote for any 3 choices. The one with the most votes will be drawn next. Only 6 people have voted so far! I know you people are reading so don't forget to vote too! Don't be afraid, it's anonymous!

Thanks to all who have read and reviewed; the more you review, the more I write. Now, on to the next chapter.

* * *

**Phantom of the Glen**

**Chapter 20**

**Notes and Letters and Surprises**

"Luniana," Erik called after laying out one of his coats on the kitchen table.

"You called?" the Pixie twittered as she flew into the kitchen.

"Yes, I need some small alterations made to this coat that you made for me," he replied.

"Doesn't it fit right?" she asked.

"The fit is perfect, I just need some very special pockets added," he explained sitting in a chair. "Come here and I'll show you."

Luniana landed on the table next to the coat. "What do I need to do?" she asked.

"We'll start here," he said folding back the left breast and began to explain the size and placement of the hidden pockets on a magician's coat.

"Ooo sneaky, sneaky," she chirped happily when he'd finished showing her what he needed done. "Want me to do all of them right away?"

"Not just yet, we'll start with this one and see how it works first. Then once we get this one the way I need it, you can change the others to match," he replied.

"Okay, I'll have it finished tomorrow," she said.

"Good enough," he smiled.

* * *

Meg was brushing out her hair when she heard the knock at her door. She tied her wrap around herself and went to answer the door. She opened the door and found Monsieur Evangeline standing there with a bouquet of flowers. "Flowers f'r de prettiest flower of de Opera," he smiled.

"For me?" the ballerina asked surprised.

"Who else Petite?" he replied. "May I come in?"

"Of course," Meg smiled opening the door and stepping aside for him.

Once inside he handed her the bouquet of pink roses and said," You were beautiful t'night Meg."

"Thank you," she blushed putting the flowers in a vase. "I didn't think you'd be able to watch while you were working."

"Mmm, I had de easy part t'night," he said watching her fuss with the flowers.

"What do you mean?" she asked sitting on the divan.

"I stood guard inside de box an' anyt'ing dat get past Barrin don' put up much of a fight no more," Merrick replied.

"So have you ever actually had to defend them?" she asked and motioned him to come and sit by her.

"A couple of times," he shrugged sitting next to her.

"Were you hurt?" Meg asked wide-eyed.

"Jus' a few bumps an' cuts," he grinned turning toward her. "Not'in' dat left a permanent mark."

"And do you travel with them everywhere?"

"Everywhere."

"Where have you been?"

"Well, Greece, Spain, Italy, Turkey, Egypt, Morocco, Scotland, Norway, an' Russia so far," Merrick said leaning closer. "An' where you been all m' life Petite?"

"Umm, right here at the Opera," Meg smiled looking into his dark blue eyes. "I grew up here."

"Weren't y' scared?" he whispered across her ear.

"Of what?"

"De ghost o' course," Merrick answered breathing in her scent.

"Oh no," she laughed. "Maman always said that as long as I didn't do anything to make him angry that there was nothing to fear from him."

"An' was dat true?" his now husky voice asked.

"Yes, he never even played a prank on me," she eagerly nodded.

"Would you min' if Ah kissed y' Petite?" he asked, his warm breath tickling her neck.

Surprised, Meg shook her head no and closing her eyes, waited for his lips to brush her cheek. Instead her eyes snapped open when his pressed his lips against hers. Not wanting to frighten her, he simply kissed her upturned lips several times.

"Meg, open this door at once!" Madame Giry called angrily from the other side of the door.

"My mother!" the young ballerina gasped.

"Get de door, don' worry, I'll disappear," Merrick smiled and kissed her cheek a final time.

Meg nodded and went to the door. Taking a deep breath, she unlocked the door and opened it. "Where is he?" Madame Giry demanded.

"Who?" Meg asked trying to look innocent.

"I saw one of those bodyguards come in here. Did he do anything to you?" she continued.

"No, mother, he just brought me flowers," she replied as Madame Giry came in looking for the man.

"I know he's in here, I never saw him leave," she said striding over to the wardrobe and opening the doors.

"Mother, there's no one here but us," she sighed wondering what had happened to Merrick and inwardly cringing at what would happen when her mother finally found him hiding in her room.

"Well, I don't know where he went, but he's not here," the ballet mistress said putting her hands on her hips.

"Now do you believe me?" Meg asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry I doubted you my dear," the older woman sighed sitting on the chair by the mirror.

"That's all right mother, I know you're just trying to protect me," she smiled and embraced her mother. Though Meg silently wondered how Merrick was able to vanish into thin air so quickly.

* * *

S'ray pulled the steel from the fire and started shaping it with a hammer. She worked it till it cooled to an orange color and then put it back in the fire to heat again. After repeating the process several times, she put the steel in a quenching bucket.

Then she pulled a crucible from the fire that contained dragon scales that had been heating since morning. Using a tongs, she pulled one out and secured it to her anvil. Next she took a steel punch in one hand and using a hammer in the other, punched four holes into the scale. She did the same with the rest of the scales and then set them near the furnace to cool.

She took a bar of glowing steel from the fire and brought it over to an anvil. Taking up a five pound hammer, she began shaping the piece into a spearhead. After several rounds of heating and hammering, it joined the first piece in the quenching bath.

Next she went over to some shelves and took down several molds. Setting them on a work bench, she pulled up a stool. After sitting down she opened the latches on each mold and then picked up a small chisel. Placing the chisel on the seal of the mold she gave each one a small tap with a hammer, opening them up. Then she picked up an agate burnishing tool and began polishing the pieces.

"Are you going to stay out here all night?" Erik asked as he leaned against the door.

"Erik!" she gasped in surprise, almost dropping her tool and the ring she was working on.

"Who else?" he smirked coming up behind her. "Now are you coming in or do I have to drag you in?"

"Mmm, let me think about it," she replied putting down her work.

"Very well, then drag it is," he said wrapping his arms around her and pulling her from the stool.

"Erik!" she squealed as he lifted her in his arms. "Give me a chance to answer first!"

"You took too long," the phantom replied hoisting her onto his shoulder.

"I did not!" she protested. "That wasn't even 30 seconds."

"It was long enough for a yes or no answer," he said patting her backside. "Besides you get after me for being at the piano composing all night."

"This isn't fair, I can't pick you up," she complained as he carried her out of the forge and closed the door.

"Very true, but is it fair for you to seduce me away from my work?" he asked carrying her back to the house. "And I have been taught to not play fair when dealing with anyone from the Seelie or Unseelie Court."

"I don't remember ever hearing you complain," she replied with a frown.

"How can I? You get me so enflamed that I've made love to you on the piano," he said and grinned at the memory as he opened the door.

"This isn't exactly seduction, I feel like a sack of potatoes," S'ray said as they entered the kitchen.

"No, you're not lumpy enough for potatoes," he smirked patting her backside again. "You feel soft and curvaceous like a woman."

"Are you going to carry me upstairs like this?" she asked.

"Certainly not, you're getting a bath first," he said taking her into the tub room. "And I've got the tub full and waiting for you."

"You're spoiling me," S'ray said as he put her down.

"Actually, I'm spoiling myself because I plan on watching you," he said and kissed her.

"So what's in it for me?" she asked taking off her heavy leather apron.

"Me, of course," he smiled sitting on a chair next to the steaming tub.

"But I've already got you," she replied opening her work shirt and letting it slide slowly off her.

"This may not have been my best idea," he mused watching her strip.

"And why is that?" she asked stepping into the tub.

"I may not be able to wait till you're done with your bath," the phantom replied with a gleam in his golden eyes.

* * *

_Dear Aunt Nettie,_

_I miss you and Meg so much; it's much lonelier here than I first thought it would be. I really am missing the hustle and bustle of the opera and all the people there._

_I'm very worried about Raoul; he's still obsessed with finding the Phantom. His behavior has become more erratic; he'll stay up all night reading, locked in his study. Then when I knock on the door I can hear him locking something away in a desk drawer. And then on the following night he can be back to his normal attentive and loving self._

_I don't know what to do anymore Aunt Nettie. I've tried talking to him and telling him not to worry. The Phantom let us go and won't be back to do anything to us anymore. All Raoul keeps saying is that while he's alive we can never truly be free from him._

_I'm so afraid he's going to get himself killed. If it's not the Phantom that does him in, then perhaps the awful men who have been helping him look for the Phantom. I know this may sound terrible, but sometimes I wish there was a way that I could prove that the Phantom is dead so Raoul and I can get on with our lives._

_Please Aunt Nettie, if you have some way to contact him (and I'm certain you do), urge him to stay away and forget about me. Please tell him that it would devastate me if something were to happen to him or Raoul because of me. I know he'll listen to you Aunt Nettie, please try for me._

_Love always to you and Meg, _

_Christine_

Antoinette sighed and put Christine's latest letter in her drawer. Things were not going well for her adopted daughter. It was becoming evident that Raoul was becoming as obsessed with Erik as Erik had been with Christine.

The only saving grace of the whole situation was that Erik showed absolutely no desire to contact Christine or even come back to Paris except to retrieve some personal items. She pondered telling Christine that Erik had fallen in love, but decided against it because Raoul might be able to use that to hurt him. However, she would tell Erik again to stay out of Paris and that she would find a way to get some of his things to him.

* * *

"So what do you think?" S'ray asked handing Erik a spoon. "Is it sweet enough?"

"I think it's perfect, but I've never made jam before," he replied from where he sat at the table capping strawberries. "How many more do I need to do?"

"See those buckets by the sink?" she said gesturing to the four full pails that still waited.

"Yes," he nodded.

"When those are done, we'll be just about finished," she smiled and kissed his unmasked cheek.

"I had no idea it would take so long," he said standing to stretch.

"Well without you, this would take me twice as long at least," S'ray replied. "And this won't seem so bad in January when there's nothing to do and we're snowed in."

"At least I won't be stuck with the Brownies," he smiled.

"Yes, otherwise I don't think the house would survive," she laughed.

"Or the Brownies," he smirked.

"Now back to work while I start the syrup for the canned berries," she said measuring water into a kettle.

"Don't you have to put wax on top of the jam yet?" he asked sitting at the table with a full pail of berries.

"Not until its cool," she replied measuring sugar into the kettle. "So I'll finish that off tomorrow morning."

A slow smile crossed Erik's face as he came up with an idea for at least one jar of jam.

S'ray glanced over at him as she stirred the heating syrup. She recognized that smile, he had thought of something for later that night. The Elf smiled to herself, too bad she already had something planned to reward his help today. "Syrup's ready, are those jars full yet?" she asked.

"Not all of them, but I do have some that are ready," he replied. "You're turning into a slave driver when canning you realize."

"Yes I know, I get that from my mother," she smiled. "And as she'd say when we complained – You'd like to eat this winter, wouldn't you?"

"Of course," he replied bringing the full jars over to her.

"Then stop complaining and get back to work," S'ray laughed and lightly smacked him with her wooden spoon.

Erik frowned and grabbing a berry from a full pail, threw it at her.

The Elf stiffened when she felt the berry hit the back of her head. "So that's the way it's going to be," she said slowly turning around to face him.

"What? I didn't do anything," he said innocently.

"Then I suppose Brandji and Brule threw that?"

"I don't know, I was just sitting here capping berries like you told me," he replied working as if nothing had happened.

"Are you sure?" she asked narrowing her eyes.

"Positive," he nodded filling another jar.

They finished the rest of the berries without incident. As Erik was tightening the last of the jar lids, S'ray grabbed a jar of jam and after dipping her finger into the jam painted a red stripe across his bare cheek. "That was for throwing the berry, wasn't it?" he asked tightening another jar.

"Maybe," she smiled and drew another stripe next to it.

"I trust you have a plan to get this off me again," he said picking up another jar.

"Maybe," she smirked now and drew a line down his neck to his chest.

"I have a feeling this could get messy," he replied picking up the last jar.

"Maybe," she grinned painting his Adam's apple with jam.

"You realize that when I was haunting the opera I would have never let a woman do this to me," he said turning to her after he finished with the last jar.

"And what woman would have dared to do this to the feared Opera Ghost?" she asked extending the line down his chest.

"None," he replied and snatched the jar from her. "Now it's your turn my sweet."

"You wouldn't," she said watching him dip an index finger into the jar.

"I will," he replied drawing a line across each of her cheeks.

"So this is how it's going to be?" S'ray asked as he drew a line from just below her lips down her chin and then her neck.

"I am only going to finish what you started," he replied leaning against the counter.

"Then you won't be needing this," she said opening his shirt and tugging it from his trousers.

"The same for you my Goddess," Erik smiled slipping his shirt off the rest of the way.

"Very well," she smiled and after licking the jam from her fingers, slipped her shirt off as well.

The phantom dipped two fingers into the jam and drew a wide line down her chest and between her breasts. Not to be outdone, S'ray took another jar and drew lines that went from his shoulders to the bottom of his breast bone. Erik smiled and covered her nipples in jam; then she did the same to him.

S'ray dipped three fingers in the jam and drew lines along his ribs. "Hey, that tickles," he laughed.

* * *

"I don't believe what I'm seeing!" Brandji exclaimed as he and Brule stood frozen in the doorway.

"I do, they are right in front of us," Brule said intently watching Erik and S'ray draw on each other with strawberry jam.

"That was a rhetorical question you idiot," he frowned.

"Looks like fun, if you ask me," Luniana giggled.

"We did not ask you and it looks disgusting," Brandji frowned and stomped away.

"I think it looks sticky," Brule said to the Pixie before following Brandji out the door.

Luniana giggled and continued watching the Guardian and her lover paint each other with jam.

* * *

S'ray set her jar on the table and Erik took the opportunity to pull her over and kiss her. "You just made a mess," she laughed, playfully poking him in the chest.

"I know" he replied. "And you played right into my hands."

"So smearing strawberry jam all over me was your plan all along?"

"That was only part of it."

"So what's the next part Monsieur Phantome?"

"The best part."

"And that would be?"

"Licking it off you."

"And I suppose you'd like me to do the same to you?"

"Only if you want, I know that I would appreciate every lick."

"And I bet that I could get Luniana to help me lick it off you," she grinned touching his earlobe with a jam covered finger.

Suddenly Erik felt the Pixie land on his shoulder and lick the jam from his ear. "Mmm, very happy to help," she chirped.

"No, absolutely not," he frowned, unnerved by the situation he now found himself in.

"Aww, come on," the Pixie coaxed licking his ear again.

"Are you sure? I've heard that most men fantasize about having two women at once," S'ray smiled and covered her giggle by licking some jam from his neck.

"It's you alone S'ray or no one," he asserted.

"Are you sure?" Luniana asked hopefully. "Just think about it, two Faye women all to yourself."

"Positive," he said focusing on S'ray.

S'ray gave the Pixie a look and she flew off, leaving them alone again. "A private performance then?" she smiled drawing several symbols on his chest.

"Are you putting that spell from Beltane on me?" he asked watching her.

"No, just my name," she sighed.

"Later on, would you start teaching me your language?"

"Sure, after we get cleaned up."

"Of course," he smiled and lowered his head to lick the jam from one of her cheeks. His hands went to the buttons on her pants and pulled them open. She shimmied her hips and the garment fell to the floor. Erik gave a low whistle as she stepped out of her trousers now wearing only a very brief pair of pantalets.

"Your turn," she replied and started pulling open his trousers.

"Weren't we in this same position just last night?" he asked now dressed in only his drawers.

"Possibly," she smiled pulling the tie on her pantalets before turning and walking into the tub room. "But we were upstairs and jam was not involved."

"Where are you going?"

"Follow me and find out."

"It's not nice to tease the phantom," he replied following her.

"Oh, but the results are so much fun," she laughed letting her pantalets slide down her hips.

After the garment slid down her legs completely; he grabbed her shoulders, whirled her around and pulled her close for a kiss. Her hands grasped his upper arms as he held their naked bodies together. Erik was still amazed at how they just fit perfectly together, like they were made for each other. His mouth moved across hers and licked the jam from her other cheek. "You taste wonderful," he murmured dropping to his knees before her.

"Mmm, you taste pretty good yourself," she smiled licking his left cheek.

"Not as good as you," he growled licking the underside of one of her breasts.

S'ray gasped as he pulled her close, smearing more of her body with jam. Her breath caught as his mouth closed over one of her nipples, sucking the jam from the sensitive skin. She shivered as his tongue lazily stroked over the hardened peak while he licked more of the jam from her breast. "Oh Erik," she moaned softly, tangling her fingers in his midnight hair.

He growled deep in his chest as his tongue slid over to her other breast. Erik could feel himself tremble with his need and desire for S'ray. She always seemed to be able to bring out sides of himself that he never even knew existed. It was true that he'd written the part of Don Juan with himself in mind, but he'd never realized that he was capable of the erotic acts that he performed for this woman in his arms now. Never in his life had he even envisioned himself doing anything close to this with such a beautiful and willing woman. It was as if her love had transformed him into a new man and he was all the happier for it. There wasn't a time in his life that he could remember being this happy; not even Christine and her wonderful voice had filled him with such happiness and joy.

Erik looked up at S'ray and saw her face lit up with a smile of pure bliss and pleasure. He smiled, knowing that he, the Phantom of the Opera, had put that smile on her lips. "I love you so much," he murmured against her before drawing her other jam covered nipple into his mouth.

S'ray mewled in ecstasy as he licked the jam from her. She could feel the desire he brought out in her, coursing through her veins like a wildfire. His soft touches and quite words of love only served to fuel the flames that always threatened to consume her when they were intimate. Tereste had been a skillful and courteous lover, but Erik possessed a passion for her that her husband had lacked. Erik's voice was now a low rumble that caressed her intimately as he murmured words of love and passion against her heated skin. "Erik, Erik, Erik," she moaned letting her head fall back as his body and voice pleasured her.

His large hands grasped her backside as his hungry mouth moved down her stomach; slowly licking and sucking the jam from her. Erik's breath quickened as he drew nearer her most secret place; her scent and taste never ceased to drive him almost mad with desire for her flesh. Unbidden, images of their bodies entwined flooded his mind; he moaned almost painfully against her. His ache for her was so great it was almost an agony to be this close to her and not be buried inside her warmth. He dipped his head lower and licked some of the jam from her Venus mound.

She gasped as his tongue slid over her mound, drawing ever nearer her waiting sex. Her thighs parted slightly in anticipation of his coming intimate kisses.

Still holding her with one hand, he reached out and pulled the chair next to the tub closer to them. "Sit," he ordered huskily as he nudged her toward the chair. She allowed him to seat her in front of him and then spread her thighs so he had better access to her and didn't have to worry about her falling from the intensity of his pleasures. He pulled her close to the edge of the seat and picked up the jar he'd brought with him from the kitchen. Then he dipped two fingers into the jar and then slid them along her inner thighs.

S'ray gasped and shivered as his fingers spread the jam along her inner folds. "Oh you wicked man," she moaned as his tongue slid along her inner thigh.

"Is that a compliment or a complaint?" he asked moving to her other leg.

She gasped and stiffened as he came close, but still didn't touch her aching center. S'ray grabbed a hand full of his hair and tilted his head back so she could look at him. "Tease," she growled at him.

"Does that mean you're enjoying this?" he asked gazing up at her flushed body.

"Can't you tell?" she growled and pulled his mask off with her other hand. "You wicked, wicked man."

"I can't get you undone unless you release me," he smirked looking into desire darkened eyes.

The Alve licked her lips and loosened her hold, but didn't release him. "Finish me Dammit," she growled pulling him forward.

"As my Pagan Goddess commands," he whispered and slowly licked her.

S'ray shuddered and pulled him closer to her core. Erik obliged and licked more of the jam from her soft folds. She cried out as he teased her clitoris and threw her legs over his shoulders. Soon she released his hair and gripped the seat of the chair instead.

Erik grabbed onto her thighs and held her still while he pleasured her. Her cries grew louder as he pushed her closer to the edge. He heard her breath catch at the same time her thighs began to spasm. He pulled back a bit and licked and nipped her thighs, drawing out a cry that was some where between disappointment and pleasure from her. Her back was arched and firm breasts topped by erect nipples jutted out at him, tempting him to suckle them with every heaving breath she took.

He swallowed hard, trying to regain a bit of self-control. Though his body longed for it, he wasn't ready to pull her down onto his aching erection just yet. He released one of her thighs and slid one of his fingers into her wet passage. She gasped and then whimpered; her body arching closer to him, wordlessly begging for more.

The phantom took another shuddering breath; God how he wanted her right now. She moaned softly as he began sliding his finger in and out of her. He couldn't believe how tight she was and yet he had never hurt her or caused her pain or discomfort when they coupled. Erik closed his eyes and pressed his lips against her clitoris as he now penetrated her with two of his long musician's fingers.

He moaned long and deep, his lips vibrating against her as her body started to tighten around him. "Yes," she gasped softly, "do that again. Please Erik."

His eyes darted up to her; a look of exquisite pleasure was on her face. He licked his lips and hummed against her again. A delicious tremor passed through her body and she mewled softly, begging for him to continue. He began humming "Music of the Night" and felt the small tremors start to go through her again.

S'ray cried out softly as she felt an indescribable pleasure building where he hummed against her. He nuzzled further into her folds and embraced her clitoris with his lips. She cried out louder this time, the pleasure becoming almost unbearable as his lips and tongue vibrated around her most sensitive part. Suddenly it was too much and she felt herself explode before him into a thousand trembling pieces.

He caught her limp and trembling body before she tumbled from the chair and pulled her into his arms. Her legs wrapped around him of their own accord as he tenderly held her to his chest and kissed her parted lips. He groaned, her hot and wet sex was pressed tightly against his erection and he could intimately feel every tremor from her still climaxing body. Another groan escaped his lips; he was so close to release now himself. But then a sigh of relief left his parted lips, her body began to still and soon she lay quietly in his arms.

"Well, that didn't take long," he chuckled, brushing her hair from her face. "I didn't even finish the song."

The Alve's eyes flew open and she smacked him in the chest, spattering jam.

"Now is that anyway to say thank you?" he asked grabbing her wrist before she could strike him again.

"And how long do you think you'd last?" she demanded gazing at him with fiery eyes.

"You'll just have to find out for yourself," he smirked.

"Then I think I will," she replied and pulled herself from his embrace. She knelt before him and suddenly pushed him over with all her strength. Erik landed on his back and barely had time to register what was happening when she pounced on him. "Your turn my love," she said silkily, dipping her finger in the jam and drawing a line down his stomach to his erection.

His breath came out in a hiss as she slowly spread the jam on his erection. He drew in a shuddering breath as her tongue followed a long scar that ran across his chest. She licked her way up to his chest and over to his throat. They kissed briefly, her hand cupping his smooth cheek.

She pulled back from him, violet eyes gazing into golden eyes. "Your Faye half shows a little more each day," she smiled caressing his cheek.

"Is that good or bad?" he asked cupping her left cheek as well.

"Good," she sighed. "It suits you."

"Too bad it won't improve my face," he said bitterly, turning the disfigured side of his face away from her. "I'm a monster in love with a beautiful angel,"

"I see no monster before me, only a man," she replied softly. "And I know, I'm familiar with many kinds of monsters."

"I don't know how you can stand looking at me unmasked when I can barely stand it long enough to shave," he said with a shake of his head.

"Oh Erik, how many times do I have to tell you that your few imperfections mean nothing to me?" S'ray asked moving her hand to his right cheek and turning him back to face her.

"Until I become tired of hearing you repeat it," he sighed leaning into her caress. "And I assure you that I never shall."

"I love you Erik," she smiled kissing his right cheek.

"I can hardly believe how lucky I am to have you," he whispered to her as she kissed his imperfections.

"Same here," she whispered moving to his lips again. "I love you Erik, love you, love you, love you."

His hand moved into her hair and held her mouth to his. S'ray sighed happily; she could taste herself and strawberry jam in his kisses. She softly bit his lower lip and then allowed his tongue into her mouth. Long moments later they pulled apart; golden eyes gazing into violet.

She leaned close to him again and licked jam from his chin. "Mmm, missed some earlier," she smiled licking her lips.

"That's not the only spot you missed," he smirked leaning back on his elbows.

"So I've noticed," she smiled running a finger across his chest before sucking the jam off it. "Mmm, yummy."

She slid down next to him and began licking the jam from his shoulder. Erik closed his eyes and sighed as her tongue ran across his collar bone. His breath quickened as he felt desire for her flare up again. As she moved slowly down his body, he found it more difficult to hold himself up. He let his arms slide out from under himself and he lay back on the rug before her.

"Oh S'ray," he moaned as she followed the line she drew down his stomach. He shuddered in pleasure as she ran her tongue along his erection. She pulled him into her mouth, sucking off the jam she'd spread on him. Erik's eyes closed and he took a shaking breath in and out.

"Well," she said with a slight laugh, "you've lasted longer than I though you would." Then she sat up and straddled his hips before sliding down onto his length.

Erik's eyes snapped open and his hands grasped her strong hips. He grunted as she settled herself above him, preparing herself to ride him as she would a wild stallion. "And you called me wicked," he smirked caressing her hips.

"And why am I wicked?" she asked moving over him.

"Mmm, what you're doing to me now," he smiled as she slid back and forth over him.

"How is this wicked besides the obvious reason that we aren't married?" she replied trailing her fingers down his stomach.

"You're on top of me, not that I'm complaining," he explained pushing her farther onto himself. "It's just that most everything I've read about sex says the man should be on top."

"That is simply some foolish man's idea of which sex should be more dominant. Besides, as you're finding out, there are many ways and positions for love making," S'ray smiled stopping her movements.

"Very true," he agreed raising his hips beneath her.

She gasped as he penetrated her deeply. "Besides, if I were a Drow you'd have no choice but to be under me," she replied resuming her movements.

"You'll have to tell me more," he groaned as his movements went into sync with hers. "Later."

"Mmm Erik," she purred splaying her hands on his chest and rocking over him.

The phantom know what that purr of hers meant, he was in her in just the right way. One of his hands slid to her inner thigh and his thumb brushed over her sweet spot. She gasped and he felt a tremor start at her core and move outward.

Her hands slid down his chest and stomach as she straightened above him. He watched her hands trail up her body as she undulated over him; a blissful smile lighting up her features. He stroked her again and was rewarded with a gasp and her hands moving down to caress her breasts.

He grasped her hips more firmly as he thrust into her. She gasped and slid her hands down to grip his wrists. She bit her bottom lip to hold back the pleasure that was quickly building inside her. "Yes, yes, yes," she purred in time with his thrusts.

Then he pulled her down for a kiss before rolling them over so he was now on top. "My turn," he growled as they adjusted to the new position. His mouth descended on hers again as he surged into her. Her arms were around his neck, fingers tangling in his thick hair.

S'ray's legs wrapped around him as they came together on the floor. She could feel it coming as he moved over her, the inevitable and welcome wave that would shake her to her core and leave her senseless in his arms. Her eyes opened and met his, she cried out softly as he quickened their pace. She gasped and her eyes began to roll backward; Erik always seemed to know exactly what to do to bring her pleasure.

She shifted her hips and her vision swam when he stroked against that special spot inside her. Hands traveled over his shoulders, down his chest and sides to grasp his buttock and urge him on. Erik didn't need any urging from her, he could feel what she needed as she began to tighten around him.

Her toes curled as they neared the heights of pleasure. He felt her hands slide up his sweat slicked and scarred back to grip his shoulders. His head dipped low and he kissed and nipped at her neck and shoulder. She moaned and whimpered beneath him, her cries an accompaniment to his movements. His breath came in short huffs as he buried himself within her now molten core.

She cried out his name as the stars exploded and she trembled in release beneath and around him. Erik thrust into her shuddering body several more times before groaning out his own release. The room was then silent except for the sounds of their labored breathing.

* * *

"I'm sorry Monsieur, but box 5 is not available," the box office agent explained.

"Who rented it? I'll buy it from them," Raoul said with a frown.

"I do not know," he shrugged. "I only know that it is not available."

"Let me speak to the manager then," he demanded.

"Of course sir, one moment please," the agent said and went to fetch a manager.

"Ah Vicomte, so nice to see you. How may I assist you?" Monsieur Andre asked.

"I would like to purchase box 5 again for this season," the Vicomte said with a frown.

"Oh I do apologize, but box 5 is not available for rent," Andre explained.

"And why not?" Raoul demanded.

"I do not know, except that is what Monsieur Phelon told us," he replied.

"In that case, I would like to speak with him," the Vicomte demanded, a scowl creasing his forehead.

"Very well, come with me," Andre said a bit nervously.

They walked to the owner's office and Andre knocked on the imposing door. "Enter," Phelon said from the other side.

"The Vicomte would like to see you sir," Andre announced.

"Very well," the Greek nodded, "show him in."

Andre quietly ushered the Vicomte into his employer's office and quickly left.

"And how can I help you today Monsieur DeChagney?" Phelon asked, not bothering to rise from his seat.

"I would like to rent box 5 again for this opera season," the Vicomte stated again.

"I'm sorry, but box 5 is not available for rent," he replied flatly.

"What do you mean? I rented it last season," the young man protested. "How can it not be available? Who rented it?"

"No one rented it," the owner replied. "It is simply not available."

"Why not? I'll pay you double for it," the noble protested.

"Because I am leaving it empty or the Opera Ghost should he decide to want it for his personal use," the Greek answered.

"You have got to be joking! You can't seriously want that criminal to return here!" Raoul shouted, outraged.

"What I want is none of your business Monsieur DeChagney," Phelon said rising from his seat and coldly looking the younger man in the eye. "I have spent a great amount of money and time to restore and re-staff this opera house. As a result, I have no desire to repeat the fiasco between you, the idiot managers and the Opera Ghost. And all because of your sense of pride and the affections of some slip of a girl!"

"But," the young noble interjected.

"Now get out of my office before I loose my temper," the older man ground out. "And I either say or do something very regrettable."

Raoul swallowed hard at the look of rage in the owner's eyes and quickly left the office.

* * *

Luniana fluttered back into the kitchen. The door to the tub room was still closed and judging from the sounds on the other side, it would be that way for a while yet. The she spied the open jar of jam that S'ray had left on the table. The Pixie's eyes lit up and she squealed in delight.

She flew over to the table and landed next to the jar. Luniana threw her arms around the jar and licked a drip from the side. "Yummy, yummy, yummy," she purred climbing out of her dress and onto the rim of the jar. Then with a giggle she dropped off the edge and landed chest deep in the jam.

* * *

Erik leaned back in the tub, eyes closed and head resting on the edge. S'ray lay against his chest with one of his arms wrapped loosely around her. Her head was turned to the side and she was softly kissing him where his neck met his shoulder. "I love you," she said softly as her right hand moved up to caress his marred cheek.

"Mmm," he smiled leaning into her caress.

"Is that contentment and relaxation I hear from you?" she gently teased.

"Mmm hmm," he nodded and turning his head to the side, kissed her forehead. "Never before have I been so happy in my entire life."

"I'm glad you're happy," she sighed as his arm around her tightened, holding her as close as possible.

"What's your next canning project?" he asked opening his golden eyes.

"Didn't you just call me a slave driver earlier?" she asked looking up at him.

"True, but if this is how your slave is rewarded then he will be eager to please you," he smiled sliding his other hand up to caress her breast.

"My, my, my, aren't you brazen today?" she laughed when she felt him stir beneath her.

"It's not easy being a gentleman when there's a beautiful, naked woman sprawled against my chest," Erik smirked. "And to state the facts, you've done a good job of eroding my self-control when it comes to this particular primal urge."

"Would you rather have me be icy, not move and stare at the ceiling and think of France while you make love to me?" she teased relaxing farther into his embrace.

"Certainly not," he growled leaning down to capture her lips in a kiss.

"This is so nice, I hate for it to end," she sighed.

"It doesn't have to," he replied gently caressing her, "though we will have to get out of the tub sooner or later."

"And there are still chores to do and supper to be made," she sighed sitting up and stretching.

"We could resume this position later tonight, upstairs and in bed," he smiled watching the water run off her smooth skin.

"I can wait if you can," she smiled looking over her shoulder at him.

"I have the patience of a ghost," Erik replied trailing his fingers down her back.

"It's settled then," she said and stood up.

It took all of the phantom's self control to not grab her hips and pull her down into his lap again. "You are so beautiful," he sighed as his eyes roamed over her bare body. "It would be so easy to just pull you down and make love to you again right now."

"You're biased," she smiled turning toward him.

"Am I?" he asked raising an eyebrow. "How so?"

"Because you're in love with me," she said bending down to kiss him.

Erik's self-control vanished when her lips met his; he grabbed her and pulled her back down into the tub with him. She landed against him with a splash and water sloshed out of the tub. S'ray found herself straddling his lap as his hands slid down to grasp her hips and pull her closer to himself. Her arms went around his neck as he kissed her.

"Erik," she gasped as his mouth moved down her neck. "Erik stop."

"Why?" he breathed as his warm breath sent a shiver down her back.

"Chores, we still have work to do lover," she replied as he caressed her back.

"Are you sure?" he asked as he kissed along her shoulder. "We could make it quick like the other day."

"As tempting as that sounds, I'd rather we be able to take our time," she sighed against him before pulling back. "Besides, I thought you had the patience of a ghost."

"I do," he grinned, "but having you naked in right in front of me puts too much strain on it."

"Then it's best I escape your clutches while I still can," she laughed and stood again. S'ray quickly stepped out of the tub and picked up one of the sheets from the chair and wrapped it around herself.

"I could still decide to chase you," he smirked standing up now as well.

"You do and I'll run outside and make you chase me into the woods stark naked," she laughed handing him the other sheet. "And then call Luniana to help me."

"I believe you would," he smiled and kissed her as he opened the door to the kitchen.

"Just remember, the earlier we finish up our work for the day, the earlier we can go to bed," she smiled as they walked into the kitchen. "I'm going to head upstairs and get dressed again."

"I'll clean up the kitchen and start. . . "

S'ray bumped into him as he stopped dead in his tracks. "What?" she asked looking up at him.

When he didn't answer, she followed his eyes to where he was staring. There on kitchen table sat Luniana next to a now empty jar of jam; she was humming happily and licking the remaining jam from herself. S'ray elbowed him in the ribs, hard.

"What?" he said snapping out of his surprised trance.

"Forget it, you had your chance with her earlier," S'ray said walking around him.

"How does she do that?" Erik asked, still transfixed by the naked Pixie licking jam from her inner thigh.

"All Pixies are double jointed," the Alve answered. "Now stop staring before she notices you and makes you pay for it."

"And how would she do that?" he asked.

"Why don't you ask Tavlyn?"

The phantom frowned and turned to follow S'ray up the stairs. "I'd really rather not," he replied as they walked upstairs to dress.

"Did you know she could do that?" Brule asked Brandji as they too stared transfixed at the Pixie.

"I didn't know she could do that," Brandji replied wiping the drool from the corner of his mouth.

"I think I'm going to go outside for some alone time," Brule said edging toward the door.

"I think that's the best idea you've ever had," Brandji agreed following Brule for a change.

* * *

Author's End Note: Don't forget to vote in my poll for who or what to draw next. And to get some more reviews, I've got a bit of a contest for you all. Whoever does the 100th review will get to make an appearance as a minor character in the story. Who will be the winner? Write a review and see what happens to you when I throw the 100th reviewer into 1870's France.

Coming up in Chapter 21 – Same old. Same old?

Things have pretty much settled into a routine in the forest and the Opera Populaire. It's peaceful and quiet, or is it?


	21. Same old  Same old?

Disclaimer: The Phantom of the Opera does not belong to me (though I think if it were up to him, he wouldn't belong to anyone), only my own characters do.

Author's Note:

To Nonnihil Scelestus: Hope you like this chapter as much as the last.

To phantommistress: How did Merrick disappear? You'll just have to keep reading and find out. As for Erik turning down Luniana, I don't think he could physically handle her and he knows it; I mean just look at what she's done to Tavlyn and he's a full-blooded Elf. Yeah, those darn little Brownies, they're up to more hi-jinks in this chapter. I know it was a bit of wait again, hope you enjoy this one.

To LittleMargarita: Yeah, there's more to Merrick and Barrin and Phelon and Archie than meets the eye (stay tuned for more details in upcoming chapters). And Raoul is going to be lucky if he only gets slapped by you. And I believe Erik deserves to be happy after being continually dumped on his entire life. Go steam!

To foxgodess07: I believe Erik would most definitely view Meg as his niece and maybe even as an adopted daughter. I wonder how he'll react if he finds out that Merrick has been alone with Meg in her dressing room? Yeah, Raoul has gone batty and just in time for Halloween too.

To Queen Madisyn of Narnia: You may not be the 100th yet, but keep reviewing and see what happens!

I also want to thank everyone that sent well wishes and sympathy on the passing of my Dad, thank you all for keeping us in your thoughts and prayers. We knew it was coming, but it's still a shock when someone so close to you passes away. Things are settling down again here and home and I've already started drafting the next chapter.

The fans have spoken. An overwhelming majority of you have voted for me to a picture of S'ray and Erik in an intimate embrace. So I have scoured the internet looking for some good pictures to base it off. The search is over and I'm ready to start. I hope to have it up by Halloween as a "treat" for all of you.

Thanks to all who have read and reviewed; the more you review, the faster I write the next chapter. Now, on to the next chapter.

* * *

**Phantom of the Glen**

**Chapter 21**

**Same Old. Same Old?**

Tavlyn walked into the barn, sword at the ready. It was quiet and still, not even the laying hens were inside today. His eye darted around the shadows, Erik could be anywhere. The Alve listened carefully, trying to pick up the other man's breathing.

The phantom watched his opponent from the familiar shadows of the barn. He knew from experience that silence was often more unnerving than any amount of noise he could make. He slipped further into the comforting shadows, waiting for the right moment to strike.

The Alve moved farther into the barn and cursed silently. He knew Erik was doing this to intentionally unnerve him and dammit, it was working. "Come on out Erik," he called. "I know you're in here."

"Are you certain of that?" came Erik's voice from his left.

"Yes, I am," Tavlyn replied.

"Really?" he asked, his voice now coming from the right. "I might be right outside the door."

"You're not though," the Alve frowned.

"Or behind you," Erik's voice whispered across the Alve's right ear.

Tavlyn felt a chill run down his spine; people who could throw their voices had always made him uneasy. And Erik was so good at throwing his, that it was downright scary.

"Give up yet?" asked Erik's voice from in front of him.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Tavlyn replied slowly sweeping the area for any sign of the Half-Faye again.

"Now what fun would that be?" came a whisper across Tavlyn's left ear.

"I'm starting to regret teaching you that lesson," the Alve growled becoming impatient with his student.

"Is this better?" Erik asked walking to the edge of the hay loft.

"How long have you been up there?" Tavlyn asked.

"A couple minutes," Erik shrugged before leaping down to the floor of the barn. He landed softly and with his sword at the ready.

Tavlyn attacked and pushed the phantom back several steps. Recovering quickly, Erik pressed his own attack and regained the ground he had lost. The Alve leaped up onto a grain barrel and then over the man. Quick as lightning, the phantom reached up and grabbed Tavlyn's ankle, throwing him to the floor of the barn.

The Alve landed on his ass with a soft 'whuff' and quickly scooted away from his opponent. Instead of pressing the attack, he watched Erik melt into the shadows of the barn again. He gripped his sword and cursed inwardly, he was becoming predictable and Erik had greatly improved since learning the golden rule. Granted, the Alve thought, the attentions of the Pixie weren't helping matters either.

He stood up as he heard a swoosh to his left and looked everywhere but left, knowing Erik had an uncanny knack for being where he wasn't expected. Tavlyn was secretly glad they weren't in the man's old haunt in Paris, he loathed any place that was honey-combed with secret passages and doors; those places reminded him too much of Drow caverns and he'd rather forget those places in particular. He backed up to where the noise had come from, damn shadows; Erik was completely at home in them, just like a goblin.

Unnoticed, a pair of hands slipped out of the darkness behind the Alve holding a Punjab lasso. Tavlyn felt the hair on the back of his neck prickle, his warrior's sixth sense told him to duck and roll away from his current position. Looking over his shoulder, a chill ran down his back; there, swinging silently was one of Erik's trade-mark lassos. His free hand went to his neck and he swallowed hard because Erik had almost managed to slip that thing over his head without him noticing.

Erik frowned in the darkness; he almost had the Alve until the man's blasted sixth sense had finally kicked in. The phantom slipped farther into the shadows again and threw his voice in front of the Elf. "I'm over here," he called.

He smiled as the Alve whirled 180 degrees from the direction of his voice. "Very funny Erik," he frowned.

"Oh you haven't seen funny yet," Erik grinned throwing his voice to the loft.

"Come on out and fight me dammit," Tavlyn snarled glaring around the barn.

Erik knew he almost had the man where he wanted him now. "What's the matter Tavlyn? Don't like what you taught me being used against you now?" he asked with a laugh.

"What I don't like is being toyed with," the Alve spat.

"And here I thought you enjoyed the Pixie's attentions," Erik grinned from the shadows.

"You leave my sex life out of this," Tavlyn growled.

"Looks like I hit a nerve," he laughed from in front of the Alve.

"Come out and fight Erik," the Alve said again. "Or are you afraid I'll embarrass you in front of S'ray again?"

Erik didn't answer the other man's taunt. Tavlyn was met with only silence in the barn. He wasn't sure what was worse, Erik's ventriloquism or his sudden silence. Suddenly a silent lasso landed around the Alve's shoulders, he was jerked backward and lost his grip on his sword. He landed hard on his back and the air whooshed out of his lungs, leaving him gasping for breath.

Shit, Tavlyn thought silently, shouldn't have made him angry like that. He felt the rope tighten around his shoulders again and he was dragged across the floor of the barn. He turned his head and saw Erik behind him with a dark scowl across the unmasked portion of his face.

The Alve looked around desperately for a way out of his current predicament. There was nothing between himself and Erik that he could use as a shield and the damn rope wasn't loosening up either. With nothing else to do, he let himself go limp in defeat and hoped Erik would make a mistake he could use to his advantage.

The phantom scowled as he pulled the smaller man closer, Tavlyn had gone limp and he knew the Alve was plotting something. When he had his teacher within 5 feet of himself he stopped and drew another lasso from his cloak. He tossed it around Tavlyn's neck with practiced ease and tightened it just enough so he would know it was there.

He saw Tavlyn's shoulders suddenly tense as he pulled on the rope, cinching up the noose around his neck. Erik knew from personal experience that it was an unsettling feeling having a rope around your neck. He pulled up the slack as he approached Tavlyn. "How do you like my lassoes?" he asked as his shadow loomed over the man on the floor.

Tavlyn grunted in reply.

"Be polite now," Erik smirked and gently tugged on the one around Tavlyn's neck.

"I hope you don't play like this with my Captain," the Alve ground out.

"Never, these are instruments of torture and death, not love and pleasure," he replied with another tug.

Tavlyn's head went back and he grimaced as he felt the rope around his neck grow a bit tighter.

"Do you know how many ways there are to strangle a man?" the phantom asked now walking around so Tavlyn could see him.

The Alve shrugged in response.

"There are roughly 872 ways to strangle a man, of which I invented over 125," he continued.

"So what's your point?" Tavlyn asked watching him warily and watching for a change to get himself free.

"No point really, I'm only giving you an idea of who you're dealing with," he replied matter-of-factly.

"And who am I dealing with?" he asked.

"A schooled assassin of the Mazandaran Court," he hissed bending down to Tavlyn's level.

Tavlyn saw his chance then and kicked his legs up, catching the phantom in the middle and knocking him off balance for a moment. That moment was all the Alve needed; he twisted his arms and was able to get the lasso loose enough so he could release one arm. He quickly reached back with his free hand and grabbed hold of the rope around his neck and jerked it from Erik's grasp before scooting backward away from him.

The phantom cursed silently, he should have known better than to think that Tavlyn would be defeated so easily. He reached to his left and pulled out a long spear that he'd hidden by a support for the loft. Then using the butt end, rapped Tavlyn across the shins.

Tavlyn cried out in pain and his eyes filled with sudden tears of pain, he then loudly cursed Erik in Elven. He pulled his other arm out from under the noose around his chest and quickly removed the one around his neck. Still blinking away tears he grabbed the handle of a hay fork that had fallen to the floor during their scuffle. Holding it in both hands, he drove the blunt end into Erik's stomach.

Erik grunted in pain and went down to his knees, his vision momentarily swam and he suppressed the sudden urge to retch. Still gripping the spear, he swung it out in front of himself in a wide arc, forcing the Alve to jump backward. Gritting his teeth he stood up again, holding the spear ready in front of himself. The Alve jabbed at him with the handle of the fork again and he parried it with the spear. "Get up," he growled stepping back to let the other man rise.

Tavlyn leapt to his feet again, shins still smarting. He and Erik circled each other, each looking for an opening to attack the other. Slowly, Erik brought his hands together on the shaft of the spear, his eyes never breaking contact with the Alve's. Then gripping the spear tightly in his right hand, he reached out with his left arm and flicked his hand toward Tavlyn.

Light exploded before Tavlyn's face, dazzling him. He cursed loudly, it was another of Erik's magic tricks, he should have known. The Alve stumbled backward and found himself against something solid and warm. He cursed again as Erik grabbed him and blindly swung the handle of the fork behind himself. He grinned as he felt it connect to Erik's side and hiss of pain issue from his opponent.

The phantom released him and melted back into to the shadows while Tavlyn still struggled to clear his vision. When his vision was finally back to normal he looked up and released a small gasp of surprise to see Erik standing boldly before him holding the spear easily in one hand. The Alve's eyes widened considerably when he saw what or rather who was perched on the man's right shoulder. Oh no, I'm a dead man now, he thought to himself and tried not to show his surprise at seeing Luniana.

Erik grinned and said, "Get him, ma petite couturière."

Tavlyn blanched, this was beyond unfair; Erik was using the Pixie as a weapon against him.

Luniana gave a cry of delight and streaked off Erik's shoulder toward the shocked Alve. Tavlyn backed up and tripped over the handle of the hay fork he'd dropped. He landed on his backside and was immediately pounced upon by the Pixie. "Mine, mine, mine," she squeaked happily landing on his chest.

Tavlyn groaned inwardly as he heard the phantom's deep chuckle. Then he heard the man turn and leave him alone in the barn with the overjoyed Luniana.

* * *

"Are they ripe

"I can't tell."

"So take a bite and find out."

"But what if it's not ripe?"

"Spit it out and try another one."

"Are you sure you don't see her?" Brule asked apprehensively.

"Yeah, yeah, neither of them is even outside," Brandji replied.

"What do you think they're doing?" Brule asked climbing toward a ripe tomato.

"What are they doing!" Brandji exclaimed. "What do you think? What have they been doing almost every day since Beltane?"

"Well they sleep, have sex, eat, do chores, clean up, have sex, eat, have sex and sleep again," Brule answered climbing higher.

"Brule, you idiot what one thing did they start doing at Beltane?"

"Oh yeah," Brule grinned. "Where were they this time?"

"Last I saw they were in the study at the piano," Brandji said making a face.

"What were they doing?"

"What do you think they were doing?"

"Playing music."

"Brule, you idiot!"

"What?"

"They were having sex on the piano!"

"Again? They seem to like that spot."

"I know, makes me glad we don't live in there anymore," Brandji frowned.

"At least he's not so cranky any more," Brule grinned reaching for a tomato.

"And it keeps her occupied while we raid the garden!" Brandji crowed as the tomato landed near him.

"Brandji and Brule! Get out of my garden!" S'ray yelled from the study window.

Both Brownies shrieked at being caught in the act of thieving from the garden. They quickly picked up their ill-gotten gains and ran off with them.

S'ray smiled as she felt Erik wrap his arms around her. "What are we going to do with those two?" he chuckled.

"You could always follow through on your threat to eat them," she laughed leaning back against him.

"I'd rather nibble on you," he whispered kissing behind her pointed ear.

"Mmm Erik, you know you're playing right into their schemes now," she sighed.

"What do you mean?" he asked pulling her tunic back to bare her shoulder again.

"You're distracting me from the garden," she replied. "As soon as we're away from the window, they'll be back in there."

"Then perhaps we should continue this in the garden," he grinned wickedly. "That should keep them out of there."

* * *

"Luniana," Tavlyn called as he walked along the creek.

"You called," she chirped, batting her eyelashes at him.

"That I did," he smiled sitting down in the grass along the bank. "Come here."

The Pixie flew over and landed on his chest as he lay back on the grass. "So what's up sugar lips?" she purred. "Anything you need help with?"

"Yeah, there is," he sighed. "Now you know I'm not a young Elf anymore."

"Uh-huh," she nodded as he caressed her cheek with an index finger.

"And have you also noticed that I've been trying to avoid our little trysts?"

"Uh-huh and I can't imagine why."

"Well, truth be told, as much as I hate to admit it, I can't keep up with you," he sighed. "Shrinking me and then putting me back to my right size is taking a toll on me."

"So what are you saying?" she asked.

"This needs to slow down, a lot," he explained. "I simply can't handle it anymore, you're physically exhausting me."

"But isn't that a good thing?" she asked innocently.

"Not when I feel like this all the time," he sighed. "Sooner or later this will kill me."

"I don't want you to die," she sniffed.

"I don't want to die either," Tavlyn smiled gently. "That's why we need to taper off."

"How much?" the Pixie asked.

"Let's start with two nights a week and see how I feel after that," he sighed, relaxing back into the soft grass.

"Tired?" she asked.

"Very, Erik walloped me good in the barn today," the Alve groaned closing his eye.

"Then you sleep and I'll make sure nothing bothers you," Luniana said kissing his chin.

"Thanks," he murmured already falling asleep.

* * *

"Well, married life seems to be agreeing with you," Daklu grinned as Erik took his seat at their usual table.

"Pardon?" he asked raising his eyebrow.

"Married life seems to agree with you," Daklu repeated.

"We're not married," Erik said taking a drink of his ale.

"Yet," Greyvon smirked.

"Close enough, you share a home and a bed," he explained. "You may as well be married."

"So, how is it?" Reshkar asked with a grin.

"Yeah, we're all dying to know," Morvay added.

"Not all of us," Tavlyn said emptying his tankard.

"Erik, you didn't answer my question yet and I'd like an answer before S'ray comes downstairs," Reshkar said.

"Unless of course you wore her out up there and she's sleeping now," Senren laughed.

"If that's the case, then we all want to know exactly what you did to accomplish that feat," Greyvon grinned.

"And why would I tell you that?" the Phantom asked.

"Because Faye women are notoriously difficult to satisfy," Cyd explained taking his usual place at the table. "Correct Tavlyn?"

"Huh?" Tavlyn asked, breaking his attention away from the barmaid he'd been watching.

"Faye women are sometimes very difficult to satisfy sexually," the dragon repeated.

"Just sometimes Cyd?" the Alve said as his tankard was being refilled.

"So Tavlyn, is it true that Pixies want sex all the time?" Morvay asked.

"How the hell should I know?" the older Alve snapped after almost choking on his ale.

"Hey, don't get mad at me, I just thought you might know since you're at S'ray and Erik's all the time," Morvay frowned.

"Sorry, I'm just really tired still," Tavlyn grumped and went back to his ale.

"So the training has been going well?" Cyd asked draining his second tankard.

"Yeah, Erik's become really good at beating the tar out of me," he frowned. "I think I've taught you too well Erik. He had me feeling like a Tarasque had chewed me up and spit me out yesterday."

"You're not the only one with bruises," Erik reminded the Alve. "I still have that one on my stomach where you hit me with the hay fork."

"Guys, can we get back on topic here?" Senren interrupted.

"Yeah," Greyvon agreed. "How do you keep her satisfied Erik?"

Cyd rolled his eyes at the behavior of the youngest members of the squad and silently hoped that Erik had the common courtesy to keep his mouth shut about such private matters.

"A gentleman doesn't discuss such intimate matters with others," Erik replied and took a drink.

"Fine, no details," Morvay said. "How about yes and no questions?"

"Sorry gentlemen, but I'm not going to discuss it," Erik repeated.

"Quite right," Cyd nodded in approval. "And you lot should be ashamed of yourselves for asking about details of your commander's private moments."

"Just one question," Reshkar pressed.

"As I've already said, this is a private matter between S'ray and myself and as such any and all details are not going to be discussed," Erik frowned.

"No details about what you two do when you're alone, I just want to know how you keep her satisfied," Reshkar clarified. "We're all well aware of what to physically do, but how do you keep it from getting boring?"

Erik shrugged in reply.

"That wasn't an answer," Senren said. "I'll bet you do it by kissing her . . . you know."

"Her you know what?" the Phantom asked.

"He wants to know if you perform cunnilingus," Tavlyn said, smirking at the younger Alve's reluctance to call the act by name.

"Why wouldn't I?" he asked the younger Alve.

"Why not indeed," Daklu smiled. "Tastes like honey, doesn't she?"

Erik's eyes narrowed and he glared at Daklu. "And how do you know what S'ray tastes like?" he ground out, trying to keep his temper in check.

"Relax Erik," Cyd said setting his mug down. "All Elven women taste like honey."

"Yeah, none of us would even think of wanting to be with her like that," Morvay said.

"Not that she's not pretty," Senren added.

"But S'ray is like a sister to us," Daklu smiled.

"Pixies taste like peppermint," Tavlyn said, gazing into his mug.

Everyone at the table turned and stared at him, including Cyd and Erik.

"What?" he asked after finally noticing the sudden silence.

"How do you know what Pixies taste like Tavlyn?" Greyvon asked raising an eyebrow.

"That's what I've been told anyway," he said not meeting anyone's eyes.

"Are you sure there's nothing you want to share with us?" Daklu asked with a knowing smirk.

"I'm positive there's nothing I want to 'share' with you lot," he grumped and waved a barmaid over for another round of drinks.

"So Erik, you apparently don't really do anything different from us, but you still manage to satisfy her," Reshkar said.

Erik nodded.

"Then how do you do it?" Morvay asked.

"I don't let her get used to a routine or get bored," he explained. "I always put her pleasure first and tell her I love her."

"That's not all you do Erik," Tavlyn smirked, finally finding a way to get revenge on Erik for when he used the Pixie against him.

All eyes were suddenly on Tavlyn again, including Erik's which had widened in surprise. "You haven't been listening to Brandji and Brule, have you?" the Phantom asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, but the two of you aren't exactly quiet when you're making love either," he replied. "And before you guys ask, they're both equally loud."

"If we're keeping you awake, I'm sure that Luniana would be delighted to find you a nice, quiet place to sleep," Erik suggested, trying not to smile.

Tavlyn nearly choked on his ale at Erik's mention of the Pixie.

"You all right Tavlyn?" Morvay asked.

"Yeah, you seem a bit distracted tonight," Senren added.

"Cut it out you two, I want to hear what he has to say about what Erik does," Greyvon hissed.

"He sings to her," Tavlyn grinned, glad that the conversation had turned away from himself again.

"You sing?" Reshkar said in disbelief.

"That's it?" Morvay asked.

"How can that do anything?" Senren asked puzzled.

"You haven't heard him sing," Tavlyn explained. "Erik has a better voice than I do."

The entire table stared at them; Erik shifted uncomfortably in his seat while Tavlyn finished off his ale. "So sing something when she comes down," Senren said. "I want to see this for myself."

"You moron," Daklu interjected. "He can't just start singing the moment she comes downstairs, she'll know we put him up to it."

* * *

Erik stood in the doorway of their bedroom and watched S'ray sleep as he unbuttoned his waistcoat. He stepped into their room and closed the door as he opened his shirt. Waistcoat and shirt were laid over a chair as he walked to the large bed that dominated the room. He smiled as he stood next to her and softly slid his hand from her bare calf up her leg and across her lace-covered bottom to her back. "S'ray," he called to her.

She sighed softly and smiled in her sleep.

He bent down and gently pulled her hair away from her pointed ear. "S'ray," he whispered softly. When she didn't respond, he laid his hand on her back and kissed behind her ear. "S'ray," he whispered again and kissed her neck softly.

A soft moan escaped her lips, but she still didn't wake.

His hand slid down her back to cup her bottom and he released a shuddering breath. "S'ray," he said huskily. Erik wasn't sure what was a more erotic sight; S'ray naked or S'ray in just the short, tight, lacey pantalets she'd taken to wearing lately. His hand moved back up her body and slipped under her to cup one of her breasts.

She sighed at the intimate contact and he saw her squeeze her eyes shut.

Minx, he grinned and lay on the bed next to her. He rolled her onto her back and kissed her, sliding his tongue between her now parted lips. His fingers slipped into her hair and he watched her beautiful violet eyes open and gaze into his. "Hello my beautiful goddess," he smiled after pulling away to allow her to catch her breath.

"Mmm Erik," S'ray sighed sleepily and caressed his marred cheek.

"Haven't I warned you that it's not nice to tease the Phantom?" he breathed across her ear.

"Tease?" she asked sleepily.

"Yes, I know you were pretending to be asleep," Erik replied caressing her neck.

"But," she protested.

"No buts," he whispered against her and silenced her protests by pressing his finger to her lips. "You teased the Phantom and now you must pay the price." His lips moved to her throat; first kissing, then gently nipping. Momentarily overcome by his passion for her, he bit her harder.

S'ray gasped in surprise and pain.

"Sorry," he murmured now gently kissing that same spot.

"Don't be," she sighed melting beneath his kisses and caresses.

"You liked that?" he asked surprised and then tilted her chin so he could see her eyes.

"Yes Erik," she replied gazing at his unmasked face with love and adoration. "I love you Erik," she smiled placing both hands on his face. "I love you so much."

"You must, to be able to look at my unmasked face like you are now," he sighed as she gently caressed him.

"Oh Erik, my handsome and gentle lover," S'ray smiled up at him. "Bend closer and kiss me, brand me with your passion and make me yours."

Erik did as she asked and caught her lips in a kiss that took her breath away. His body slid on top of hers as his passion poured out of his mouth and into her. Their muffled cries of pleasure and desire blended into a lovers' duet of passion.

He pulled away from her and they gazed at each other, breathing heavily. "Night-time sharpens, heightens each sensation," he began to sing and lightly ran his fingers down her body. "Darkness stirs and wakes imagination."

S'ray softly sighed in pleasure and stretched out beneath him.

"Silently the senses abandon their defenses," he continued and bit her throat again.

She gasped and arched up to him. It was incredible how he caressed her with just his voice. S'ray mewled beneath him, begging for his touch again.

"Slowly, gently love unfurls its splendor," Erik sang sitting up and lightly running his calloused fingers over her already hard nipples. "Grasp it, sense it - tremulous and tender."

Her eyes opened to gaze up at him and then watch his hands move from her aching nipples to her quivering stomach.

"Turn your heart away from the garish light of day," he entreatied and captured her gaze with his own. "Turn your love away from cold, unfeeling light - and give in to the passion of the night."

"Erik," she sighed as his hand slid between her thighs and cupped her sex. She arched against him, begging for a more intimate caress.

"Close your eyes and surrender to our passioned dreams!" he sang and watched her eyes close. His lips moved to her throat and he continued his song. "Purge your thoughts of the man you knew before! Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar!" He claimed her lips in another kiss, his hands moving up to cup her face. "Let me love you as you've never been loved before."

She released a shaky breath after his lips left hers to tease her throat again. "Erik please," she moaned, begging for his touch.

"Softly, deftly, passion shall surround us," he sang, his fingers barely touching her sensitive skin. She gasped and shivered beneath his touch. "Feel it, hear it, closing in around us," he sang warmly against her skin.

She arched up toward him, desperate for his touch. He smiled and kept himself just out of her reach. "Open up your mind, I'll help your fantasies unwind," he seductively sang and sat up farther, "in this passion which you know we cannot fight."

"The passion of the music of the night," he continued and ran his hands down to her pantalets. Then, with a triumphant smile, he pulled him from her writhing body with a practiced ease.

"Let us start a journey through a strange new world," Erik sang as his gaze raked over her now naked body. "Rid our hearts of the world we knew before!"

S'ray lay before him; she was flushed with desire and her skin was almost hot to the touch. She moaned plaintively and opened dark violet eyes that gazed intently at him, pleading with him to make love to her and relieve the ache he'd created within her.

"In my arms is where you long to be!" he sang and bent low over her again. "Only then can I belong to thee."

She sighed at the closeness of his body again. Erik smiled and kissed along her shoulders before moving down between her breasts. "Oh please Erik," she gasped tangling her fingers in his midnight hair.

"Kissing, caressing, sweet intoxication!" he continued brushing his lips against her and caressing her with just his fingertips.

A gasp escaped her parted lips as she offered herself to him.

"Touch me, trust me savor each sensation!" he sang to her. His hand slid down to the curve of her stomach, stroking and enflaming her more.

"Let the love begin, let your erotic side give in, to the passion of the music that I write," his seductive voice tempted as her thighs parted in invitation to his skilled hands and mouth. "The passion of the music of the night."

S'ray sighed in relief as he intimately caressed her. "Mmm Erik, Erik, Erik," she softly moaned beneath his touch.

"You alone can make my song take flight - help me make the music of the night," he finished and claimed her mouth in a fevered kiss. She arched up against him, desperate to feel his body against hers.

"I'll take this reaction as a yes," Erik smiled as she caressed his face.

"I love you," she sighed gazing into his glowing golden eyes.

"I love you," he replied as her hands went down his neck to his shoulders.

"I need you Erik," she whispered covering his face with kisses.

"Oh S'ray," he murmured, gently caressing her. "I've longed for someone like you my whole life. I never felt complete till you came into my life and now I know why."

"Why?" she asked breathily, gazing up at him with adoration and love shining in her violet eyes.

"You're the part of my soul that's been missing all these long, lonely years. You complete me S'ray, you make a monster into a man," he replied, emotion heavy in his voice.

She didn't say anything to him; she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. She kissed his parted lips; her hands moving down to gently hold his face. Then her lips moved to the side and kissed the uneven flesh of his marred cheek. Erik groaned at the sheer intimacy of the action and closed his eyes, never wanting the moment to end. S'ray's thumbs caressed his cheeks as her lips moved from his sunken cheek to his nose. She kissed up along the bridge of his nose to his closed eyes, ever so softly kissing the drooping lower lid and then along his missing eyebrow.

S'ray felt something wet against her own cheek. She pulled back from him and saw that he was silently crying. "What is it love?" she tenderly asked, worried that something was wrong. "What brings these tears from your eyes?"

"Oh S'ray, my love, my goddess, my most precious treasure," he sighed opening soft amber eyes that still freely leaked tears. "No one, not one person in my entire life has ever looked at me with or without my mask on like you do. No one, not my mother, not Madame Giry, not Nadir and though I would have given my miserable life for it, not even Christine."

She wiped away his tears and pulled him down for another kiss. Erik sighed into her mouth and pulled her tight against his body. S'ray loved it when he would crush her to himself like this, she could feel the hard planes and muscles of his very masculine body against her soft, feminine curves. He had been lean and strong when he'd first come into her life in early February, but he was even stronger now and work had given his muscles more definition as well. Her hands caressed the scarred skin of his back, slowly sliding up to his broad shoulders. "Oh Erik," she sighed, a smile of pleasure and love on her face.

"S'ray," he whispered hungrily, his voice taking on rougher tone. He nuzzled against her, kissing and nipping her soft throat.

"Harder Erik," she gasped against his ear.

"Are you sure?" he asked pulling back from her.

"Yes," she smiled, "but first, you need to finish undressing. I want to feel your skin against mine."

Erik sat up and then moved to stand so he could remove his trousers. Instead, S'ray grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back onto the bed. She smiled and ran her hands down his chest and stomach to the buttons on his pants. Her nimble fingers unfastened the buttons and she pulled the trousers off him. He sighed in relief as she tossed the confining garment on the floor. "Happy now?" he smirked as she slid her hands up his now naked body before lying against him again.

"Very," she smiled kissing his neck.

"You're so soft and warm," he murmured pulling her even closer. His mouth moved to her throat; gently nipping her with his teeth before changing to harder bites. S'ray gasped and sighed beneath him, her body writhed with pleasure and she slid her fingers into his jet hair.

"Oh darling, darling," she sighed as his mouth moved to her shoulders and then her breasts.

Erik's tongue slid over her breast and his mouth closed over her hard nipple. She gasped as he blew on her wet skin. Then his mouth closed over her other nipple and she was overcome with sweet bliss. He moaned low in his throat against her aroused body and his breath came in short huffs.

She murmured words of love and desire as his hand slid down between her thighs. "So hot and wet," he breathed, stroking her desire slick sex.

S'ray arched against him and released a shuddering breath as he slid a finger into her.

"And so tight," he groaned. "Sometimes when we join I think that just that first thrust will undo me. It feels so wonderful being wrapped in you; I don't ever want it to end."

She purred against him and wrapped a leg around his waist, hinting at what she wanted him to do. He smiled and brushed his lips over her breasts again. She was ready for him he knew, but he wasn't quite ready to take her and instead wanted to prolong this gentle love-play a while yet. Then she gasped and shuddered as a small climax rolled through her.

He murmured words of love and desire to her in every language he knew while still caressing her intimately. "Oh my love, my love, my love," he whispered between kisses and caresses. He smiled as he looked down at the woman lying next to him, amazed that he could cause such pleasure in so fair a creature. Erik was still surprised at the turn his life had taken since the night of Don Juan. In just a few short months he had gone from a hunted and heart-broken monster to a man who had the love of a beautiful woman and shared a home with her.

Then that beautiful creature in his arms opened her eyes and sighed, "Erik."

"Yes my love," he smiled and bent to kiss the scar on her shoulder from the Drow bodkin.

"Oh Erik," she purred as his silken lips slid across her skin.

"Do I please you my love?" he asked and tenderly kissed her nipple before gently nipping it.

"As no other ever has," she gasped at the sudden rush of sensations that all pooled in her belly as a warm knot of desire for him. "And as no other ever shall."

"I love you S'ray," he sighed gliding his fingers over her bare flesh. "I love you so much."

"Mmm Erik," she smiled opening her eyes and gently caressing the marred side of his face.

"Oh God S'ray," he groaned closing his eyes as she caressed him. "I love you more each time you touch me like this."

"Why is that love?" she asked brushing her lips against his.

"No one else ever touched this part of me before you," he answered covering her hand with his own. "Mmm, you can't imagine how I feel every time you do this."

"Erik," she smiled still caressing his deformity. "Enough of this teasing you've been putting me through for the past hour. Make love to me Erik; I want to feel you inside me."

"So you think you've been punished enough for teasing me earlier?" he asked stroking her belly.

"But I . . ." she started to protest again and was again silenced by one of his fingers.

"Shh, you teased me, don't deny it," he said. "Now are you sorry you teased the Phantom?"

"Oh Erik, I . . . I don't," she gasped as his finger slid over her sensitive clitoris. "No . . . mmm . . . Erik please . . . ahh . . . yes, sorry . . . sorry."

"Mmm good, because I was having a hard time resisting you," Erik replied pulling her against his hard body again.

"Ohh," she gasped when she felt his hot arousal against her belly. Her hand slid between them and he let out a hiss of pleasure as she grasped him firmly.

"S'ray," he groaned as she stroked his erection.

"Yes love?" she asked, lightly caressing the incredibly soft skin of his penis.

"God S'ray," he moaned.

"Do I please you my love?" S'ray smiled stroking him firmly again.

"Yes," he hissed between his teeth. "In ways I never knew possible."

She wrapped her leg around his waist so he could better feel the heat from her own aching sex. "Take me Erik," she tempted again while sliding her fingers into his unruly hair. "Slide inside me and make us one. Only you can relieve this ache we're both feeling right now."

Erik growled low in his throat at her invitation to love making. Then he rolled the Alve to her back and slid inside her in one fluid motion. He released a long, slow breath, enjoying the pleasure of being wrapped in her softness.

S'ray gasped softly, arching up beneath him and enabling him to slide farther within her. "Oh Erik," she sighed wrapping her arms around him.

"Mmm, yes S'ray?" he smiled down at her.

"You feel wonderful," she sighed sliding her leg along his.

"So do you my love," he replied ghosting his lips across her shoulder and to her neck before burying his face against her.

She sighed and then gasped as he boldly bit her again. S'ray turned her head to the side, offering him more of her neck; she wanted to flinch away, but she also wanted him to do it again. A delicious shiver shook her as he lifted his head and slowly began their wordless song of love.

S'ray opened her eyes and looked up at him; she was met by his intense golden gaze. She didn't speak; there was no need for words between them anymore. S'ray knew there were those of her own people who would not approve of her relationship with Erik, but she didn't care. She loved Erik and he was quickly replacing memories of Tereste with memories of himself. She didn't mind though, Tereste was gone and he had wanted her to be happy if she found another man that loved her.

That man was certainly Erik; he simply embodied his love and passion for her. Those beautiful golden eyes of his reflected back all the love she knew she was gazing at him with. Her arms pulled his lips down to hers where they met in a kiss as passionate as their love for each other.

It was starting again, that pleasurable wave that would always overcome her. She gasped and then cooed in pleasure, never taking her eyes from his. He had said that she completed him, was the missing part of his soul and she knew it to be true for he was the same to her.

They had both come into this relationship with some very heavy baggage, but with the help of their love for each other, it was growing lighter. Erik was becoming more comfortable without his mask in their bedroom and her sorrow for Tereste was being replaced by Erik's love.

She mewled in delight as he quickened their pace, thrusting faster and deeper within her. S'ray clung to him desperately, fingers digging into the scarred flesh of his back. Her voice cried out softly in the darkness as the pleasure coiled tightly within her, pleading with him to help her release it.

A low growl escaped him as the angle of her hips changed and he found himself buried completely within her. She was close to coming undone, he could tell by how the music of her cries of passion changed. Her legs were wrapped around him, holding him tightly as she began to tremble and gasp. He kissed and bit her throat as he pushed her closer to the edge of passion's release.

Her lithe body arched and then stiffened against him. "Erik!" she cried out as she shuddered against him in release.

"S'ray," he gasped, throwing his head back as he surged into her once more. His lean body stiffened and then trembled as he spilled himself within her.

Using the last of his strength, he rolled from on top of her and collapsed onto his back next to her. Long moments later, his hand found hers and brought it to his lips. "S'ray, I love you," he murmured brushing his lips across her knuckles.

"I love you too Erik," she sighed turning toward him. "Come here love," she smiled, holding her arms open and inviting him into her embrace.

Erik rolled into her arms and allowed her to cradle him against her bosom. He smiled contentedly as his smooth cheek rested against her bare breast. Her left hand stroked through his mussed hair and then moved to his marred cheek. "Love you S'ray, love you so much," he whispered as she caressed the rough and mottled flesh.

"Erik?"

"Yes, mon amour."

"Will you sing for me?"

"Always, what would you like to hear?"

"Surprise me."

* * *

"Sorry Erik, you can't go upstairs," S'ray said putting a hand on his chest to stop him.

"Why not?" he asked puzzled.

"You have to put this on first," she smiled holding up a black strip of cloth that was meant to be used as a blindfold.

Erik quirked an eyebrow, intrigued by the possibilities the blindfold presented. "What have you got in mind?" he asked as several scenarios raced though his imagination.

"It's a surprise," she smiled up at him. "Please."

"Very well," he relented, unable to resist her smile.

"Good, now turn around," she giggled.

Erik turned his back to her and let her tie the blindfold over his eyes. Then she turned him around so he faced the stairs again and taking his hand, lead him upstairs.

"Does this have anything to do with you and Luniana disappearing up here while I'm working in the study?" he asked as he carefully walked up the stairs.

"You'll just have to wait and find out," S'ray replied. "You're at the last step now."

"I know," he replied.

"Not peeking, are you?" she asked, looking at the blindfold for any place he might be able to see through.

"No, but I've got the house memorized and there are exactly fourteen steps to get upstairs," he smiled as she lead him forward.

"Okay, now turn to your right," she said and opened the door that was next to their bedroom door. "Now step forward three steps."

He stepped into the room and felt S'ray's hand go to the blindfold. "May I look now?" he asked when he felt her untie the blindfold.

"Yes," smiled slipping the blindfold off with one hand and slipping her other arm around his waist as she stood next to him.

Erik opened his eyes and looked around; he was surprised to say the least. S'ray and Luniana had completely cleaned out what up till now had been a storage room next to their bedroom. It was now a functional room that contained a large wardrobe, a chest of drawers, a small couch, and a man's wash stand. "Is . . . is this for me?" he asked shocked.

"Happy Birthday Erik," she smiled embracing him.

"I . . . I don't know what to say," he stammered, still completely surprised.

"I though you needed a space for your things that was just yours. We only moved the furniture in because we thought you'd like to decorate the room to your own liking," she explained. "You do like it, don't you?"

"I do S'ray, I do," he said returning her embrace. "I never suspected what the two of you were up to here."

"And you can put a door in this wall so you can go into our bedroom without walking around through the hallway," she smiled up at him. "Plus the little people aren't allowed in here without your permission."

"Thank you S'ray," Erik smiled and kissed her. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome Erik, you're welcome," she sighed, still wrapped in his embrace.

"This is absolutely not what I expected when you blindfolded me," he said tangling one hand in her long tresses.

"And what did you expect?" S'ray asked rubbing her cheek against the brocade of his waistcoat.

"If I tell you, you'll call me a wicked man," he chuckled, holding her close.

"True, but you're my wicked man and I wouldn't have you any other way," she sighed caressing his back. "Now tell me what crossed your mind and we'll see about making it a reality."

"It was mostly variations on a single theme," he smiled down at her. "You kept me blindfolded while we made love."

"Mmm, sounds like fun," she smiled wickedly. "Would you like me to do that to you?"

Erik was shocked for a moment, he'd never dreamed of sharing an erotic fantasy with a woman and then having her offer to make it a reality. "Yes, I would," he grinned as she dangled the blindfold in front of him.

"Then you wait in here with the door closed while I get some things ready," S'ray said pulling him farther into the room.

"Anything you want me to do while I'm waiting?" he asked following her.

"No, just stay as you are; fully dressed and think about all the pleasurable things I'm going to do to you," she replied, slowly sliding her hand down his chest before turning to go.

"S'ray," Erik said gently catching her arm.

"Yes lover?" she smiled turning back to him.

"You should know, it's not my birthday today," he stated.

"Well, you never told me when your birthday really is, so just pretend it's today," S'ray replied.

"Or we could just change it to today," Erik smiled catching her eyes.

"If that's what you would like," she replied. "Then today is your birthday."

"I would," he replied pulling her close and kissing her. "So when is your birthday?"

"January twenty-first," she answered between kisses.

"Good, gives me plenty of time to plan something for you," he replied and kissed her deeply.

"Mmm, hold that thought," she sighed when he released her.

"Don't worry, I will," he promised as she closed the door.

* * *

_Monsieur Opera Ghost,_

_I have good news for you, the Vicomte de Changey has stopped searching for you and so have the Gendarmes. It is finally safe for you to return to the Opera Populaire and resume your former position._

Erik frowned, this was totally unlike Antoinette; his old friend never addressed him as the Opera Ghost. He also doubted very much the truth in that first paragraph, especially after all her previous warnings. Why would it suddenly be safe for him to return? There were also no real greetings from her or replies to any of his questions in his previous letter to her.

Something was very wrong and he had a good idea that the Vicomte or the Opera's new owners at the Vicomte's insistence were behind this farce of a letter. He put the obviously forced letter down on the desk and leaned back in the chair to think. Erik steepled his fingers in front of himself and started going over possible scenarios around the letter that his old friend was obviously forced to write and probably even had parts dictated to her.

* * *

Author's End Note: Don't forget to review and get in the contest. Whoever does the 100th review will get to make an appearance as a minor character in the story. Who will be the winner? Write a review and see what happens to you when I throw the 100th reviewer into 1870's France.

Oh, random thought for the ladies who are reading. I just bought Body Fantasies Vampire fragrance. I absolutely love it, you need to try it. I found my bottle at Wal-Mart, but it's also available at CVS and Walgreens. I only wish it came in a bigger bottle so it lasts me longer.

Coming up in Chapter 22 – Surprise, surprise, surprise!

Christine is surprised by Raoul and his schemes to catch the Phantom. S'ray's surprised in the kitchen by Erik. The Brownies and Luniana surprise everyone. Erik is surprised by his own feelings.


	22. Surprise, Surprise, Surprise!

Disclaimer: The Phantom of the Opera does not belong to me (though I think if it were up to him, he wouldn't belong to anyone), only my own characters do.

Author's Note:

"Ahh we have fan girls!"

"Yes we are finally as popular and sought after as the Phantom."

"You're dorks!"

"Go away you little winged pest, we are basking in our fans adoration."

"They're laughing at you, you dorks."

"No they're not, they love us."

The Tamster grabs a broom and sweeps Brownies away from her computer. "Gah, Brownies at my keyboard. Sorry everyone, on with the shout outs."

To Nonnihil Scelestus: Yeah, major things in this chapter. Hang on tight.

To foxgodess07: Erik fall for a trap? Perish the thought and read on.

To phantommistress: When is Erik's Birthday? I don't know, he's never said when it is. The Pixie and Brownies would like to know how they inspired you so they can let Erik know. Yeah, Luniana has a favorite new perch, Erik's shoulder. Why? He's tall and she thinks he's cute. Is there a pill for mystical creatures? I don't think so, but we'll cover that in an upcoming chapter. Are S'ray and Erik the perfect couple? Well, we'll just have to see and find out, tests are coming their way. BTW, Erik says to stop asking so many personal questions.

To NewPhantomFan: Glad you like the story, welcome aboard. Glad you enjoy the story. Yeah, poor Erik never thought he'd be in demand by females. Hopefully this chapter ends just as perfectly.

To Missy: Glad you finally reviewed the story, please keep on reading. Erik naughty? Maybe just a little bit and mostly to harass the Brownies.

To Arianna of the Stars: Another Brownie fan girl, they're so happy with themselves now. It's just a battle of the wills between them and Erik, who knows which side will win. We'll be getting into more of Erik's Faye side after this story arc. Yes, things will be settled between Erik and Raoul, just keep on reading.

To LittleMargarita: Congrats to the 100th Reviewer! Pixie dust and Brownie points to you my dear! Hmm, everyone keeps saying that Erik is naughty, perhaps he needs a spanking. Though yes, in spite of his recent good life, Erik is still the Phantom. The relationship between Erik and S'ray may be in for a few bumps from here on out, we'll just have to see how they handle it.

The fans have spoken. An overwhelming majority of you have voted for me to a picture of S'ray and Erik in an intimate embrace. So I have scoured the internet looking for some good pictures to base it off. The search is over and I'm ready to start. I hope to have it up by Halloween as a "treat" for all of you.

I've also had requests for a Halloween chapter as well. Never fear, I do plan on one, well a Samhain chapter that will probably end this story and mark the beginning of the sequel. However, there are still many loose ends that Erik needs to either wrap up or cut off completely.

Thanks to all who have read and reviewed; the more you review, the faster I write the next chapter. Now, on to the next chapter.

* * *

**Phantom of the Glen**

**Chapter 22**

**Surprise, Surprise, Surprise!**

Christine held her breath as she stood outside the door to her husband's study. She had been awakened by the arrival of the men he was now speaking with; their rough voices bringing her from a sound sleep with a start.

"So you have them both?" Raoul asked.

"Yes sir."

"The little blondie started putting up a fight, but she changed her tune real quick," one of the men laughed.

"Yeah, threaten the mother and the daughter goes all nice again," another chuckled.

The soprano stifled a gasp, it sounded like they were describing Madame Giry and Meg. She stayed where she was, almost transfixed, and continued to listen to the men talk.

"So you've got them in the church then and they are unharmed?" the Vicomte asked.

"Yes, the blonde may have a couple of bruises, but nothing permanent," a man answered.

"And the letter? She wrote it as instructed and sent it off to him?"

"Yes sir, the boy was right on time to collect it."

"And you have the one he brought?"

"Here you are your lordship."

A small smile crossed her face; she had known that Aunt Nettie was still in contact with her angel.

"Good," Raoul sneered taking the letter and putting it in his breast pocket. "Are the preparations at the church complete?"

"Yes, some of the requests were a bit unusual, but we have everything done."

"Good, the boy will have delivered the letter by now and mine will go off tomorrow morning. Then tomorrow night I'll meet you at the church," Raoul instructed. "Here's half your pay as promised, the rest when the Phantom is dead."

Christine's went wide with shock and she hurried from the study door back to her bedroom. She lay in bed, gasping for breath and staring at the ceiling. She couldn't believe what she had just heard; her heart was beating so fast that she thought it would burst from her chest. Raoul was planning on killing her angel and he was using Madame Giry and Meg as bait to lure him into a trap.

She knew she had to do something; she wouldn't be able to bear it if something happened to her friends because of Raoul's obsession with the Phantom. She had tried her best to convince her husband that the angel wouldn't bother them and that they were free of his influence. Raoul said he was sending off a letter to the angel tomorrow, she would have to intercept it without his knowing and find out was in it. Then she had to somehow find her angel and warn him of the trap that was set.

* * *

Raoul smiled nastily as he sat down at his desk. The trap was set and all he had to do now was wait for that damned Opera Ghost to show up and walk right into it. He pulled the Phantom's letter to Madame Giry from his pocket and opened it. "Now let's see what you have to say to that false friend of my wife," he muttered as he unfolded the letter.

_Dear Antoinette,_

_I am glad to hear that all is going well for you and Meg. While I do miss you both, I have no real desire to leave my new home. Home, I never thought I would ever call any place home. That's the only description I have for where I am now._

_I finally realized it this morning that I am truly home. I woke early as has become usual for me now and found that S'ray was already awake. She had been laying there next to me, just watching me sleep. When she saw that I was also awake, she leaned close and kissed my bare cheek like it was the most natural thing to do in the morning._

_While she kissed me, she moved into my arms and whispered, "Welcome home." After she said that I truly did and still do feel at home. This is where I belong Antoinette, and I also belong with S'ray._

"Lies!" Raoul snarled and tore up the letter. Then he stalked over to the fireplace and threw the pieces into the flames. "Just you wait. I'll deal with you, Phantom, and your Fairy whore as well."

* * *

Erik came into the kitchen and saw S'ray standing at the counter wearing his shirt from the night before. He smiled when he saw her stretch to reach the coffee mugs and saw she was wearing his shirt and only his shirt. The basket of eggs was silently set down on the table as he walked up behind the Alve. He felt himself harden when he also saw that she hadn't bothered to close the shirt in front either.

"Good morning," he growled as his arms went around her and his hands cupped her partially exposed breasts.

"Erik!" she gasped as he pulled her back against his body.

"I am so hungry right now," he said burying his face in her neck.

"Then let me . . ."

"For you," he interrupted caressing her breasts. "I thought you in just pantalets was arousing. But this, this is beyond my resistance."

She gasped as his lips slid along her neck and shoulder. He held her tightly against himself with one hand while the other traveled down her stomach and between her thighs. Her legs quivered as his fingers slipped into her wet folds, caressing her intimately.

"And as wet and hot as you are already, I'd say you planned this," he growled against her pointed ear before nipping at her neck. "You conniving little seductress, laying in wait for me in almost nothing."

"Erik!" she gasped, sagging into his arms as he pleasured her.

"Yes, my wanton temptress," he said, all the silk gone from his voice and replaced with raw need.

"Take me Erik," she pleaded, caressing his unmasked cheek. "Now."

The Phantom didn't answer her verbally; instead he spun her around and lifted her up onto the counter before him. His hands went to her shoulders and pushed the linen off so he could feast his eyes on her naked body. He stepped between her parted thighs and bent his head so he could capture one of her nipples in his mouth.

She cried out softly and wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him to her breast. "Erik I . . . I want . . . you . . . so . . . much," she panted.

He growled from deep in his chest, sending a delicious shiver down her back. Erik's mouth moved lower on her body as he slowly went to his knees before her. He looked up at her and felt as if he were truly paying homage to a pagan love goddess that had become flesh. His hands stroked her thigh and leg as he trailed kisses down it. When he reached her ankle, he moved to the other leg and repeated the same process in reverse.

S'ray's cries became wilder as he drew nearer her wet, aching core. He saw her hands move from the corner of his eyes and grabbed them before she had a chance to grab his hair and force his mouth on her. Her voice cried out in disappointment as he firmly held her hands down. She released a shuddering breath as his tongue ran along the inside of her thigh.

Erik groaned and closed his eyes, trying to regain control of his own body. He couldn't believe how aroused she was, he could taste her sweet honey halfway down her thigh. He opened his eyes again, almost overcome with her heady scent. Then he leaned forward and slid his tongue along her waiting folds.

She gasped and her body writhed under his erotic attentions. Erik's talented tongue would bring her to the brink of release only to pull her back from the edge at the last moment and let her body calm again. He repeated this divine torture several times before finally standing before her again. Her hands were released and he fumbled with the buttons on his trousers. Then her hands joined his and he groaned in relief as she released him from the confining garment.

The groan he emitted next as she wrapped her hand around his erection came out as the rumbling purr of a lion or tiger. S'ray shivered at the primal sound she elicited from him with a simple caress. She lightly ran her fingers up and down his length as she kissed and gently bit his bare chest.

"S'ray, please, mercy," he groaned covering her hands with his and stilling her caresses.

"Yes, my Erik?" she sighed as their passion-glazed eyes met.

"I need you," he rumbled, his hands moving to her hips. "Now."

Her hands moved to his waist and she pulled him closer, leaning back as she did so. Erik steadied himself against the counter with one hand and slid into her with a grunt of satisfaction. S'ray's hands left his waist and she leaned back, supporting herself with her arms.

S'ray's head fell backward and she sighed in delight as he pulled them closer together. He just felt so damned good inside of her; she hadn't realized that just being joined with a man could be such an intoxicating feeling. Then he started to thrust inside her and those wonderful feelings intensified.

She looked up at him with heavy lidded eyes. Erik's eyes were closed and his brow slightly furrowed as she concentrated on controlling his thrusts. The Alve gasped as his strong hands grasped her rump. Her legs wrapped around him and sweat beaded on their bare skin.

The kitchen was quiet except for the sounds of their urgent joining. Both Erik and S'ray were so completely absorbed in giving and receiving pleasure that neither heard the kitchen door open and someone step inside.

* * *

Christine urged her mare forward; it had been almost two days since she left her husband's estate in the country. Using her skills as an actress, she had managed to convince the maid that she needed to deliver Raoul's letter instead as circumstances had changed. Granted, the money she offered the girl had also helped to convince her as well. She smiled to herself; there were advantages to being a Vicomte's wife.

She knew she was reaching the end of her endurance and bravery; she had to find her angel soon. Unfortunately the villagers had been less than helpful; the ones that did talk to her only gave vague answers when she questioned them about a masked man. The only help she'd received was at the inn and the inn keeper had only pointed her to the road she was now on and warned her that she traveled down it at her own risk.

And feel at risk she did. The road, though trail was a better description, was overgrown and dark. She kept imagining a highwayman dressed all in black leaping out at her and shouting 'Stand and deliver' just like in her Father's stories. She also imagined her angel of music, the Phantom, coming to her rescue and fighting off the highwayman. She smiled, that was a nice daydream.

On the other hand, she could also imagine monsters lurking in the gloom just beyond the old road she followed. Raoul had come back from this very forest and had terrible nightmares for a month afterward. When she would ask what had happened to him, he would flatly refuse to discuss it. However, in the throes of his nightmares she was able to glean a fairly good idea of what happened from his barely coherent ramblings. Ramblings that made her blood run cold on more than one occasion.

Goblins, always said during the worst of the dreams and a word that had always carried an air of fear with it from some of her earliest childhood memories. They were terrible, twisted creatures with an insatiable lust for mortal blood. And when they weren't looking for blood, they were stealing naughty children and taking them to the Goblin King in his castle beyond the labyrinth. She shivered at the idea that such creatures may truly exist outside of the realm of imagination and folklore. And some of the things Raoul had muttered about the monstrosities doing, her skin crawled at the very memory of his words.

But he'd also spoken of an Alve or Elf as the fair folk were called in her native Sweden. As a lonely little girl she had often pretended to have an Elf friend who would play with her when no one else would or could. They would play in the fields and forest and go on grand adventures in the land of Tir Na Nog where the Elf lived.

Christine wondered if her angel and the Elf were friends. Her father had always said that the Elves loved music; perhaps her angel had used his music to bring the Elves to aid him against the goblins and save Raoul. It would be a dream come true to meet one of the fair folk.

She traveled on like that for some time, lost in her own fantastical dreams of her father's stories. At length she came to an opening in the forest. She rode into the bright morning light and toward the house in the middle of the glen she had entered.

It was very quiet; there were no signs of anyone about. There were horses milling about in their corral, chickens roamed the yard looking for breakfast, and she could see sheep grazing in the pasture. Christine went up to the front door and found it was locked. Then she lead her horse around the side of the house and tying the mare to a hitching post went up to the side door.

She knocked softly on the door, but there was no answer. She tried the knob and the door swung open. Christine entered a small entryway where several cloaks and jackets hung on wooden pegs. Some were obviously for an adult man, while others appeared to be for a woman or a youth.

Then she heard footsteps and muffled voices beyond the entryway. She walked farther into the house and opening another door, entered the kitchen. Her brown eyes swept the room and stopped at seeing two figures embracing against a counter. As her eyes went over the couple, she saw they were engaged in much more than the friendly embrace she had first assumed. The couple was making love in broad daylight on the kitchen counter.

Christine could plainly see the woman's bare legs wrapped around the man's waist. She stared at the man's broad back, shoulder length black hair was plastered to his horribly scarred skin by sweat. She looked away to the table when she saw his trousers hanging loosely to his hips.

Her eyes then lighted on the mask sitting on the table next to a basket of eggs. She knew that mask very well, it belonged to the angel. Her hands flew to her mouth to stifle a gasp of surprise and here eyes grew wide with shock.

"I know how you feel," said a small, heavily accented voice to her right. "I was going to make a sandwich on that counter."

Christine's eyes grew even wider as she stared at the little man wearing a rat's skull for a hat. She felt a tugging on the left side of her skirts. She looked to her left and then down and saw another one.

"Hiya Toots!" another of the creatures grinned up at her and waved.

It was too much for the young woman, her eyes rolled up in her head and she fell to the floor in a dead faint.

"Was it something we said?" Brule asked Brandji from the other side of the prone woman.

* * *

S'ray cried out in pleasure as Erik's thrusts became harder and deeper. She was so close now, all she needed was the slightest push and she'd go over the edge into complete rapture. Then he bent his head over her and she felt his tongue slide between her breasts and then to the side before pulling one of her hard nipples into his hungry mouth.

His groans of pleasure were felt to her very core and it was more than enough to send her over the edge. S'ray cried out and clung to his as she shuddered in release. Erik kept thrusting as best he could while her body trembled around his. He lifted his head from her breast and clutching her hips to his, spilled himself deep within her. They stayed like that for several minutes, both too spend to move.

Then S'ray reached up to his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. As they kissed, Luniana flew in through the open window. She giggled at the position the lovers were in and then noticed the unconscious woman on the floor. "Hey!" she squeaked, landing on Erik's broad shoulder.

"Mmm, what is it Luniana?" S'ray languidly asked, caressing Erik's marred cheek.

"You have company," she trilled.

"Tavlyn doesn't count," Erik grumbled.

"Not Tavlyn," she giggled.

"Then who is it?" S'ray asked as Erik brushed his cheek against hers.

"I don't know," she shrugged.

"Fine, Erik I really hate to make you move," the Alve sighed and kissed his marred cheek.

"I know," he smiled, kissing her again as well.

"Ah-hem!" Luniana huffed tapping her tiny foot on Erik's shoulder.

"Yes, so where is this person?" Erik asked as he fastened his trousers.

"On the floor stud," the Pixie giggled as Erik reddened.

"I don't see anyone," S'ray said as she buttoned Erik's shirt.

"Other side of the table," Luniana said impatiently and flew to where the girl lay. "Down here, never saw her before."

The pair walked around to where the Pixie indicated. Erik's face became as white as a sheet when he saw who lay on the floor. He staggered backward and sat heavily in a chair.

"Erik, what's the matter?" S'ray asked, immediately concerned at his reaction to the woman. "You look like you've just seen a ghost."

"A ghost from my past," he replied, putting on his mask again.

"Who is she Erik?" the Alve asked.

"Someone I though I'd never see again," he replied. "Christine."

* * *

S'ray sat back in her chair and frowned, it had taken all her skills of persuasion to get Erik to carry the young woman into the spare room for her. It was silly, but he acted as if the child had the black plague. So this was the famous Christine, the slip of a girl that had torn the mighty Phantom's heart in two. She could see why Erik had fallen for her; she was a beautiful young girl.

The Alve's eyes narrowed as she silently assessed the sleeping girl. She leaned forward in her chair and placed her hand on Christine's stomach. Her eyes widened in surprise and she smiled, this would complicate matters. S'ray felt sorry for the poor little thing; her husband was a complete idiot.

Then the girl's eyes fluttered and S'ray withdrew her hand. "Where . . . where am I?" she asked opening her eyes.

"You're safe in my home in Fontainebleau Forest," S'ray answered. "Do you remember how you came here?"

"I . . . remember walking in, the door was open, and I saw . . . oh my goodness," she exclaimed and blushed bright red.

"Yes?" S'ray gently urged.

"I saw the angel embracing a woman and they were making love," she blushed. "And then there were two tiny men talking to me and I guess I fainted then."

"Dumb Brownies," Luniana snorted from the window sill.

"Who said that?" Christine asked looking around.

"I did," the Pixie chirped. "On the window sill."

Christine's eyes fastened on the Pixie and she moved closer to the woman next to her bed. "What is that?" she asked pointing at the Pixie.

"She is a Pixie and her name is Luniana," S'ray explained.

"That's S'ray Dragon-Friend, Guardian of the Forest," Luniana said now pointing at S'ray.

"You're . . . you're one of the fair folk," Christine gasped finally looking at S'ray, "like in Father's stories."

"So you know my kind then," S'ray gently smiled, trying to keep the young woman at ease. "Tell me then, what trouble brings you to the Guardian?"

"I'm looking for the angel," she replied twisting her hands in the blanket. "He's in danger."

"The angel?" the Alve asked.

"Yes, he wears a mask that covers the right side of his face," she answered brightening. "Is he here?"

"Let's get you cleaned up a bit first," S'ray suggested with a smile. "Then we can get this angel for you."

"Oh yes, thank you," Christine smiled.

* * *

Erik sat at the piano, mindlessly playing scales. He had finally quit pacing after nearly tripping over the Brownies several times. However, a few growls and a snarled "Get out!" had driven them from the study and he was now alone with his thoughts.

He had been surprised, to say the least, to see Christine and also embarrassed when he realized that she must have seen him and S'ray making love in the kitchen. He inwardly cringed at the thought of having another intimate moment with S'ray being observed by others. Damn, but he needed a drink right now.

He went over to the desk and after sitting down, opened a drawer and pulled out a bottle of whiskey and a glass. Erik poured himself a full glass of the amber liquid and took a long drink. He set the glass down and closed his eyes as the whiskey burned all the way down his throat. The burn of the alcohol took his mind off Christine only momentarily.

Christine, he sighed and ran his hands through his hair. How did he feel about her? And did his feelings for her compare to those for S'ray? Yes, he had been concerned when he saw her lying on the kitchen floor; that was only natural. Wasn't it? Did he feel an overwhelming need to take her in his arms and save her? No, he did not feel that at all.

She was a married woman now; he'd seen the wedding ring on her left hand. The Vicomte's ring, not his; though he still possessed that ring. However he didn't want her to wear that ring anymore. In fact, he felt nothing for her except his initial concern for her well being. S'ray had been right, he had only been obsessed with her and that obsession had ended when she had kissed him so he would release the Vicomte. He smiled over the glass he'd picked up again; he no longer wanted Christine to be his.

What he did want though, was to take S'ray into his arms right now. In fact, a warm feeling came over him at the thought of her and it had nothing to do with the whiskey he was drinking. He smiled again; this feeling was love most definitely. Erik almost wished it was night so he could lie in her arms and forget the woman in their guest room.

However, that wouldn't take care of the current situation. He just knew Christine's sudden arrival had something to do with the last letter he received from Madame Giry. He also knew that the Vicomte was most likely at the center of whatever was going on and that Christine could just as likely be an unwitting pawn in his plan.

He threw back the rest of the whiskey and was tempted to pour himself another glass though he didn't. Now was not the time to get drunk, no matter how much he may want to. There was a familiar knock at the door. "Yes S'ray," he smiled.

"May I come in?" she asked from the other side of the door.

"Are you alone?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes Erik," she sighed.

"Then please come in," he smiled as the door opened.

"Are you alright?" she asked approaching the desk and immediately seeing the bottle on it.

"I think so," he sighed. "Come here."

"What is it Erik?" she smiled walking around the desk to stand before him.

"Mmm, my love," Erik smiled wrapping his arms around her and nuzzling into her chest.

"Erik?" she asked putting her arms around his shoulders.

"Shh, I just need to hold you right now," he whispered pulling her onto his lap. "I need to know you're real and this isn't some dream I've been having."

"I'm real Erik, I'm real," she whispered combing her fingers through his midnight hair. "Listen, you can hear my heart beating for you love."

Erik could indeed hear her heart beating and feel the warmth of her body soaking into his where they made contact with each other. He pulled her closer to his chest and breathed deeply of her scent. He let his mind and body relax while he listened to the music of her heart; her fingers combing through his hair.

S'ray smiled and kissed his forehead as he held her. Even though she wasn't the type of woman who clung to a man all the time, she did love it when he wrapped his arms around her and just held her close. She rested her cheek against his head and pressed another kiss to his forehead. The Alve sighed as his arms momentarily tightened around her.

Her eyes closed as she breathed his now familiar scent. He smelled of soap, wood smoke, and ink. Breathing deeper she could also smell hay, candles and Erik's own musky scent. She twined the long hair at the back of his neck around her fingers, enjoying the silky texture of it.

Erik sighed and nuzzled against her soft breasts. She was such a strong woman, but also so soft when she needed to be. She felt and smelled wonderful in his arms right now. He could smell her beloved honeysuckle perfume and under that he could still make out the scent of their love making from earlier in the day. "I love you," he murmured against her breast.

"I know," she smiled, "because I love you too."

"Is she awake yet?" he asked quietly.

"Yes love," she softly replied. "She's freshening up in the tub room."

"Do you have to go back to her yet or can I hold you for a while?" he asked sounding almost like a small boy while he caressed her back.

"I can stay love, Luniana is in there with her," she replied stroking his neck.

Erik nodded and hugged her closer.

"She's been asking for you," S'ray said.

"I'm not surprised," he whispered.

"Though she keeps referring to you as an angel," she continued. "She's never referred to you by your name."

"She doesn't know it," he sighed. "I never told her my name."

"Why not love?" she asked resting her check against him again.

"She never asked," he replied simply.

"Not even at the end?"

Erik shook his head.

"You're going to have to face her shortly you know," she said pulling back from him so she could look into his amber eyes.

With a pained look in his sometimes too expressive eyes, he nodded in agreement.

"Now remember to keep your temper in check love, she's in a delicate condition," S'ray continued, stroking his unmasked cheek.

"Christine always was," he sadly smiled.

"I doubt that love," S'ray smiled down at him.

"What do you mean love?" he asked.

"She's pregnant Erik," she replied.

"What? How?"

"Well the girl is married so I would assume that she and her husband have been intimate," she smiled. "And when mortals are intimate, the women tend to get pregnant. After all, that is the main goal of making love for them."

"Mmm, I know all that," he replied. "Can you tell how far along she is?"

"It's early, I would say not more than two months. And please don't say anything to her, I don't think she even knows she's pregnant yet," she explained.

"I won't, unless she brings it up first," he replied and pulled her close again. "Thank you."

"For what Erik?" she asked.

"For loving me," he smiled and kissed her.

* * *

Author's End Note: Kudos again to LittleMargarita for being the 100th reviewer. This went so well, I may do another similar contest. I'll see what I can come up with for the next chapter. And on another Halloween related note, finally talked my fella into dressing up as the Phantom and I'm tempted to go as Luniana.

Coming up in Chapter 23 – It's Heartache

Christine is back in Erik's life. What does this mean? Does she want him back? What happened to Madame Giry and Meg? What is Raoul planning to do Erik and S'ray?


	23. It's a Heartache

Disclaimer: The Phantom of the Opera does not belong to me (though I think if it were up to him, he wouldn't belong to anyone), only my own characters do.

Author's Note:

To foxgodess07: Will everyone be all right? Will Raoul come to his senses? You'll just have to read and find out (enjoy the longer chappie).

To phantommistress: Erik says to keep reviewing, he needs a laugh. And Erik isn't picking on you, you'd know it if he was. Hope you don't get too mad at this chapter, but I had to do it.

To LittleMargarita: That line about the sandwich is courtesy of my guy. When I'm working on scenes involving the little people he does all the voices for them, including Luniana and lines like that will just come out. Some day I'll figure out how to do recordings and mixing and I may attempt an audio version of favorite scenes from the story.

To Nonnihil Scelestus: Yeah, she had a shock and I left you hanging. Don't worry though; things are going to get going again.

To bee27: Thanks for reading and for your kind words. I've actually worked on many of the characters you'll meet in this story for a long time and they all have their own back stories which I'll reveal as appropriate to the story. I'm also using a lot of cannon characters from both Leroux and Kay so watch out for them as well.

The picture of S'ray and Erik that you all requested will be up on Halloween on my Deviant account which is Tamster73. I will also be posting pictures of my guy dressed up as the Phantom (though he'll have short hair) on that site.

I've also had requests for a Halloween chapter as well. Never fear, I do plan on one, well a Samhain chapter that will probably end this story and mark the beginning of the sequel. However, there are still many loose ends that Erik needs to either wrap up or cut off completely.

Thanks to all who have read and reviewed; the more you review, the faster I write the next chapter. Now, on to the next chapter.

* * *

**Phantom of the Glen**

**Chapter 23**

**It's a Heartache**

"Hello Christine," Erik said as he entered the kitchen, S'ray behind him. "I understand you came here to warn me."

"Yes, it's Raoul," she said, unable to meet his piercing eyes.

"What has he done?" he asked leaning against the counter while S'ray took a seat at the table.

"I'm not certain, I've only learned bits and pieces of what he's been doing," she said nervously twisting her fingers together. "But I'm certain he's had Madame Giry and Meg kidnapped so he can lure you back to Paris."

"Hmm, that would explain the letter I just received," he said crossing his arms over his chest. "I thought it was written under duress."

"It was," Christine continued and put an envelope on the table. "He also sent you a letter as well, here it is."

"Did your husband have you bring this?" he asked suspiciously.

"No, in fact he doesn't even know I left the estate. One of the maids was sent with this letter, but I told her that circumstances had changed and that I would deliver it personally," she said with a small smile.

The Phantom picked the letter up from the table and opened it. As he read, he began to scowl and his eyes started to blaze with suppressed fury.

"Won't the ballet mistress and the Prima Ballerina be missed from the Opera?" S'ray asked.

"Not right now," Christine replied. "The whole company is usually given this month off."

"The building becomes very difficult to work in because of the heat," Erik explained. "It's easier to give everyone off rather than have half the cast sick from the heat and the other half in a foul mood because of it. It also gives the maintenance crew time to do major projects like refinishing the stage."

"Then he does have some sense," the Alve sighed. "Kidnap people when they won't be missed and the authorities won't get involved till it's too late."

"What are you going to do Angel?" Christine asked. "He'll kill you if you go back."

"And he'll kill Madame Giry and Meg if I don't," he sighed setting the letter back down on the table.

"Not much of a choice," S'ray said getting up and going to stand beside him. "I'll help in any way I can."

"Thank you," he said wrapping an arm around her.

"And so will I, I feel so responsible for this whole situation," the young Vicomtess volunteered.

"Have you got a plan?" S'ray asked leaning into her lover's embrace.

"Partially," he replied. "Is there anyway you can contact Tavlyn, Daklu and Cyd?"

"Of course," S'ray nodded.

"When do you think they can get here?"

"Is tomorrow afternoon soon enough?"

"Perfect, the Vicomte wants me at the Church of St. Joan in seven days," he said with a smile. "Instead, we'll be there in four."

* * *

"Angel?" Christine asked, tentatively knocking on the study door.

"Yes Christine," Erik replied.

"May I come in? I would like to talk to you, to explain," she said haltingly.

"You may come in, but leave the door open please," he answered.

She opened the door and saw the Phantom seated at a baby grand piano. His back was to her and he was sorting through sheets of music. Suddenly she found herself transported back in time to almost 10 months before and the night she'd first met him face to face.

The room was filled with candles, just as his home beneath the opera had been. However the man before was not the same; he had changed in many ways, some subtle and some not so subtle. He sat confidently at the piano this time, though he was dressed very similarly. The Phantom wore black trousers and a dark blue shirt that laced up the front. Christine was also surprised to find that he was barefoot, having completed his evening chores an hour earlier. His coal black hair was still slicked back, but it was longer now and held neatly in place by a silver band with Celtic knot-work engraved on it.

"What did you want to talk about Madame Vicomtess?" he asked turning toward her.

She was startled by the mask of ivy leaves he now wore, so different from the white half-mask she was accustomed to seeing on him. "I . . . you . . . we . . . that night," she stammered, suddenly at a loss for words.

"There's no need to be frightened, I'm not going to hurt you," he quietly said. "No matter what your husband may have convinced you of."

"I know that . . . it's just that I . . ."

"Never expected to see me again?" he finished for her. "And what did you expect Madame?"

"I . . . I . . . "

"Did you think that I would disappear and drift away like the morning mist?"

She didn't answer and found herself unable to meet his eyes as well.

"Did you think that it would end like a fairy tale and it would be happily ever after?" he asked now standing.

"Angel . . . I . . . "

"I'm not an angel Christine," he said coming out from behind the piano bench. "I'm a man; don't you realize that even now?"

"Angel," she said plaintively.

"Erik, my name is Erik," he said a bit sharply. "Please address me by it Madame."

"I'm . . . I'm . . . I'm sorry Erik," she choked out, tears in her eyes.

"For what? Not going with that boy earlier?"

"I . . . I . . . I . . ."

"You broke my heart Christine," he said turning from her. "Time and again, you broke my heart."

"I'm sorry, I acted horribly toward you. I realize that now," she sniffed. "I'm left by myself a lot, Raoul is gone much of the time and most of his friends and family want nothing to do with me."

"So what? I'm supposed to feel sorry for you?" he demanded. "I've been alone my whole life!"

She flinched and continued on, "What I mean is I have plenty of time to think. I've though about what happened between us the most and I am sorry. Sorry for what I did when I pulled off your mask and betrayed your trust. I'm sorry I hurt you by running to Raoul when I was frightened of you and my feelings toward you. And yes, I realize now that I broke your heart. I only hope that you can forgive me for my foolish mistakes some day."

The room was silent; Christine held her breath waiting for his answer, what ever it may be.

Erik weighed his options. He could just refuse to answer her and hope that she would just leave the room and him alone. He could tell her that there was no forgiveness in him, but that would be a lie he would have to live with for the rest of his days. He could also forgive her; he had moved on and she should do the same with her husband. The Phantom took a deep breath and turned back toward the young soprano, his decision made. "I forgive you Christine," he said quietly.

Christine's eyes lit up. She thought he said she was forgiven, but she wasn't sure.

"You weren't the only one who made mistakes and I forgive you," he continued.

"Oh thank you, thank you Erik," she smiled. She rushed over to him and threw her arms around his neck. Then she pulled him down to herself and kissed him on the mouth just like that night so many months ago.

* * *

S'ray was on her way upstairs for the night. She was going to stop by the study and remind Erik that it was bed time. The door was open and she stopped short at what met her eyes. She couldn't believe what she was seeing in the study. Her Erik and that human girl were embracing and he was kissing her.

The Alve's hands curled into fists and she saw red. Then she turned and ran silently up the stairs to their room. She shut the door and collapsed against it with a quiet sob.

She stumbled over to the fainting couch and sat heavily upon it, tears streaming from her eyes. S'ray leaned against one side and shut her eyes tightly, trying to banish away the sight of Erik kissing Christine. It couldn't be true; that had to be her imagination, Erik wouldn't betray her trust like that. He loved her; he told her so several times a day, especially when they made love. She sobbed aloud and covered her face with her hands as the vision refused to disappear; taunting her with the truth her eyes had witnessed only moments earlier.

"I should have known better," she cried quietly, tears streaming from her eyes. "I should never have trusted him; he's still half-human and all they know how to do is hurt each other. I should have known he'd go back to her the first chance he had; he never stopped loving her."

I should have never given him my heart, soul and body, she thought as she continued to cry. Worst of all, he betrayed her in her own home; a home she had willingly shared with him. How could he? How could he? Sorrow soon changed to outrage and then quickly to anger. She punched the cushions of the couch hard as tears still flowed from her violet eyes.

* * *

Erik was shocked as Christine first embraced and then kissed him. He had had many dreams of a reunion like this after the night of Don Juan. Involuntarily his hands went to her shoulders and he returned her embrace. Closing his eyes, he suddenly pictured S'ray before him and realized what he'd be loosing by allowing this to continue.

Opening his eyes, he gently pushed Christine away and stepped back from her. "I'm sorry Christine," he said moving behind the desk. "That shouldn't have happened."

"Oh Angel, don't be," she smiled and stepped toward him. "We can start over now."

"No Christine, there is no starting over for us," he replied keeping the desk between them now.

"We can Angel, you still love me and I can learn to love you," she sighed. "You told me that once many months ago."

"I'm sorry Christine, but I don't love you," Erik answered.

"But Angel . . ."

"My name is Erik and I don't love you," he repeated.

"You don't mean that, you're just angry because I've been with Raoul," she reasoned moving toward him. "But I've come back to you Angel."

"I don't want you Christine," Erik repeated. "I've moved on with my life and I love another."

The girl faltered and asked, "What do you mean you love another?"

"What I mean is I don't love you Christine. I don't think I ever really did either. I was alone for so long that I mistook obsession for love," he explained. "I thought that I could get you to love me and then when I couldn't, I tried to force you to love me. That was wrong of me; you can't make someone love you, I know that now."

"But I know my mistakes now as well. I should have never gone with Raoul, I should have stayed with you like I chose when I kissed you," she pleaded.

"Yes, you should have gone with him. He really does love you and you love him, otherwise you wouldn't have tried to sacrifice yourself to save him," Erik replied. "And I love S'ray and she loves me, though I've done nothing to deserve that love. I won't leave her for anyone Christine, not even you."

"But Angel," she protested.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not an angel?" he demanded, doing his best to control his temper. "Damn it Christine, don't you see that I'm a man?"

"But . . ."

"Don't tell me you didn't see what S'ray and I were doing when you just walked into our kitchen this morning," he said eyes blazing. "How many angels have sex Christine?"

"Ang. . ."

"Call me Erik or do not address me at all," he almost growled.

"Erik, you don't understand," she cried. "I want to be with you now."

"I do understand Christine, but you're the one who does not right now. I don't love you Christine. Yes, I was obsessed with you, but that isn't love," he explained. "Besides, you're a married woman now. And though I have done many evil deeds in my miserable life, I will not take another man's wife."

"But I would leave him for you," she entreated.

"You would break your vow to your husband so easily?" he asked.

"I would to be with you," she said looking up at him with her huge brown eyes.

"And how long till you'd want to go back to your husband? Would you then break my heart just as easily again?" he asked.

"I . . ."

"You would leave your husband for nothing because I don't love you," he said sadly. "I love S'ray, I truly love her."

"But it could be just like it used to be," she offered.

"I don't want things to be like were," Erik answered. "I was miserable back then, but I'm happy now. S'ray makes me happy and I love her."

"Do you truly love the Elf or did she put a spell on you?" Christine asked narrowing her eyes.

"I could ask the same of you," he replied with a frown. "Are your supposed feelings toward me genuine or just a lingering result of my voice and the daydreams of a lonely woman?"

"Erik, that's not fair," she replied.

"And when has live ever been fair? Was it fair when I was born with this face?" he demanded gesturing to his mask. Was it fair when first your mother died and then later on your father as well?"

"Erik, how could you remind me?" she asked, tears now beginning to fill her doe eyes.

"Because that is the reality of life and you need to face it now for your own good," he replied. "I don't love you and that is the truth. I love S'ray and she's put no spell on me, nor have I forced her to love me."

"I said I was sorry for hurting you," she sobbed. "Why won't you let me try again?"

"Because I don't want you back. Can't you understand that?" he asked, growing exasperated with her.

"But Erik I . . . "

"I don't love you, I never did. Now you made a promise to your husband or was that a lie just like when you kissed me so I'd set Raoul free?"

"No, but . . ."

"You're a married woman now Christine, you can't be thinking of just yourself anymore. You have to consider how your decisions will affect your husband and your future children," he said.

"Erik I . . ."

"Go to bed Christine, I'm going upstairs to be with the woman I love," he said turning away from her.

Christine looked at him with tears in her eyes. Then with a sob, she turned and ran from the study.

The Phantom took a breath and sat down at the desk. He removed his mask and covered his face with his hands. He heard the fluttering of wings and then the patter of tiny feet approach him.

"Erik?" Luniana cautiously asked. "Are you alright?"

"I don't know," he replied running his left hand through his hair.

"What's the matter?" she asked landing in front of him as Brandji and Brule scrambled up onto the desk.

"I feel like such a bastard right now," he replied. "Every time I talk to Christine she runs away either crying or frightened."

"Well," Brandji said walking over to stand beside the Pixie. "If it's any consolation, we think you did the right thing."

"Then why do I feel so rotten?" he asked no one in particular.

"Some times it's not easy to tell someone the truth when you know it will hurt them," Brule said sitting down next to Brandji.

"He's right," Luniana agreed. "It's not a good feeling when you have to tell someone something that will make them sad."

"You did mean what you said when you told her you love S'ray, didn't you?" Brandji asked.

"Of course," Erik replied. "She's everything to me. I would be nothing more than a monster without her."

"Then go to her and tell her what happened," Brule said.

"She's upstairs now," Luniana smiled.

"Luniana, will you keep an eye on Christine for me? Make sure she doesn't do anything foolish," he said standing.

"Sure," she squeaked and took off after the young woman.

* * *

Erik walked into their bedroom through the door that now linked his room to it. He saw S'ray lying on the couch, apparently fast asleep. He went over to the couch and knelt down in front of her. "S'ray," he said softly and laid his hand on her side.

"Don't touch me Erik," she snapped from beneath her arms.

Surprised he pulled his hand away from her. "What's wrong? Are you ill?" he asked suddenly very concerned for her.

"Sure, act like you don't know," she replied sullenly.

Erik was dumbfounded, she'd never acted like this before and he didn't know what to do. "S'ray, please tell me what's wrong," he said gently and reached out to touch her again.

"Don't you dare touch me," S'ray snarled and sat up. "What's the matter? Couldn't that girl satisfy you Erik? Is that why you're here now?"

"Satisfy me? S'ray what are you talking about?" he asked looking up at her furious eyes.

"Don't lie to me Erik," she said now standing. "I saw you kissing her."

"S'ray, it's not what you think," he protested also standing up.

"And under my own roof too," she raged, her voice growing in volume. "How could you?"

"Nothing happened and I didn't kiss her, she kissed me," he replied.

"If you wanted her back, you should have been a man and told me," the Alve spat, turning away so he wouldn't see the fresh tears in her eyes.

"I don't want her back," Erik said gently, trying to explain what happened. He laid his hand on her shoulder and slowly turned her back toward himself. "I love you S'ray, you're the only woman I want to be with."

"Don't touch me!" she yelled and pushed him away with all her considerable strength.

The Phantom staggered backward; for all her gentle caresses and touches, he had forgotten how strong the Alve truly was. "S'ray, please let me explain," he pleaded reaching out to her.

"Why? So you can use me some more and play me for the fool?" she cried. "Use me again like you have all along?"

"That's not true, I've never used you," he said, realizing now that she'd seen Christine kiss him in the study. "I love you."

"Liar! You don't even know what love is," she snarled, her violet eyes flaring in anger. "I accepted you, trusted you and took you into my home. I gave you my heart and my body gladly. Then you do this to me, you bastard!"

"Listen to me please," Erik said, putting his hands on her shoulders. Suddenly all he felt was sharp, searing, burning pain. He released her and fell to his knees on the floor before her. The Phantom looked down at his hands, she had burned him magically. He squeezed his eyes shut and bowed his head as a new wave of agony sliced through him.

"I told you not to touch me," she frowned, her breathing still quick and sharp.

"She . . . asked me . . . to forgive . . . what she did . . . to me," he said haltingly as he gritted his teeth against the pain. "I forgave . . . wanted her . . . to move on . . . forget me."

S'ray turned her back on him and scowled into the fire as he spoke.

A sharp pain, not related to the burns, lanced his heart as she turned away from him and tears of regret began to fall from his amber eyes. He had hurt her even more than he realized and as a result may have lost her forever. "Didn't expect . . . her kiss . . . love you . . . pushed her away . . . she wanted . . . me still," he forced himself to continue, he had to tell her what happened before he passed out from the pain in his hands. "Told her . . . I love you . . . not her . . . not leaving you . . . not angel, man . . . go back . . . to husband . . ." Erik collapsed onto the floor with a groan of agony, unable to stand the pain anymore. "Ask . . . little people . . . they saw," he finished and blacked out.

Without sparing him a glance, she strode to the door and flung it open. "Brandji!" she called sharply.

"Yes Ma'am," he saluted, recognizing the anger in her voice.

"What happened between Erik and Christine in the study Brandji?" she demanded.

S'ray knew the Brandji wouldn't lie to protect Erik like Luniana or Brule would. Brandji and Erik tolerated each other and she knew that Brandji wouldn't hesitate to squeal if Erik had betrayed her with the human. Brandji recounted what he had seen, not leaving out any details. It was the same thing that Erik had told her when he was in agony and not apt to lie.

"Are you certain that's what happened?" she asked when he'd finished.

"Yes, you can ask Luniana and Brule, they saw too," the little Brownie replied.

"Thank you Brandji," she said and closed the door again.

She rushed over to where he lay curled up on the floor. "Erik, I'm so sorry," she gasped kneeling beside him. "I shouldn't have doubted you, but when I saw her kissing you I just saw red."

"Would have . . . felt same . . . in your place," he rasped, opening pain filled golden eyes.

"Give me your hand please, let me mend what I've done to you," she offered holding out her hand as fresh tears filled her eyes.

Erik reached out a shaking hand, even though every movement sent new knives of pain slicing through him. She ever so gently took his ravaged hand in hers and spoke softly in Elven over it. His body shook as even her gentle breath sent new waves of agony to sweep over him. Then a blue light began to envelope her hand and soon his as well. S'ray smiled as she watched the burn heal and his hand become whole again. Releasing that hand, she took his other and repeated the healing spell.

"I'm so sorry love," she cried, tears dripping onto his forehead as she cradled his head in her lap. "I'm so sorry I hurt you like this, I won't hold it against you if you can't forgive me for it."

Erik held up his hands and looked at them; they looked as if the burns had never happened. "S'ray," he said softly and reached up to catch a tear with his fingers.

"You can leave with her if you wish," she said closing her eyes. "I won't keep you here."

"Why would I want to do that?" he asked sitting up and turning toward her.

"I hurt you and you didn't deserve it," she sobbed.

"I wouldn't say that," he sighed. "In one way or another, I deserve every hurt ever done to me. And knowing how impulsive Christine is, I should have kept a large piece of furniture between us at all times."

"That's still no excuse for me to do what I did," she said wiping her eyes.

"Come here love," Erik said with a small smile and pulled her into his lap. "Now, no more tears over this. I'm fine and I do love you S'ray."

"I'm so sorry I lost my temper and hurt you," she sobbed against his chest.

"I know, I know," he whispered and wrapped his arms around her. "I forgive you love."

She nodded and continued to cry against him, only this time it was in relief that he loved her and not the woman downstairs. It felt good to be wrapped in his arms, he was solid and she felt safe and loved in his embrace. S'ray buried her face in his linen shirt and closed her eyes, still softly sobbing.

Erik was at a loss as what to do with a crying woman. None of his previous experiences had prepared him for this situation. Holding her seemed to be helping, so he adjusted his arms to a more comfortable position and began stroking her mussed hair. Much better, he thought and smiled down at her. She had finally quit crying and now there was just the occasional shuddering breath to remind him that the fight had been real. "Feeling better love?" he asked and kissed her forehead.

S'ray nodded, but remained curled up in his arms anyway.

"I do love you S'ray," he smiled, holding her close to his chest. "You're all I could ever wish for in a woman. You're beautiful and so soft and warm and so passionate and loving. But you're also strong and very brave. You're not afraid to stand up to me and my temper and tell me when I'm wrong."

She looked up at him and he gently wiped away the tears that were still on her cheeks. "Love you too," she whispered, relaxing in his arms.

"I was going to tell you what happened downstairs," he said stroking her cheek. "I would never jeopardize our love by keeping a secret like that."

"I don't know why," he continued, "but I felt like such a bastard after telling her that I love you and not her."

"Not something she wanted to hear?" she softly asked, running her fingers along the open front of his shirt.

"She tried to deny it, said you had me under a spell," he sighed.

"Foolish girl, love spells never last long and they always come back to curse the caster," she said quietly.

"And I know the difference between obsession and love now," he smiled. "Thank you for that S'ray."

"Let's not talk about her now, the past has caused enough trouble for one day," she said with a small smile.

"Mind if we take this to the bed? I'd like to stretch out, but still keep you close," he suggested.

She nodded in agreement and moved to slide off his lap so he could rise.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"Letting you get up," she answered.

"You, my sweet, are light enough that I can stand and still hold you in my arms," he said tightening his arms around her and then gathering his legs beneath himself, he stood.

"Erik!" she shrieked and threw her arms around his neck as he picked her up.

"Yes?" he smiled.

"Put me down," she said looking up at him.

"I think not," he replied walking over to the bed.

"I'm not a little girl, you don't have to carry me," she sighed.

"So true, but you are mine and if I choose to carry you in my arms, then I shall do so," he replied and laid her on their bed before turning back to the couch.

"You come back here," she frowned, sitting up.

"But I was going to . . . "

"Come here," she interrupted and beckoned him back to the bed with her hand.

"What is it love?" he asked sitting on the bed by her again.

"You're sleeping here tonight," she smiled scooting closer to him.

"I know, but . . . "

"Shh, you're sleeping on the bed with me," S'ray continued covering his mouth with her hand. "None of your sleeping on the floor, chair, or couch nonsense."

He nodded in consent and she lowered her hand. "Now may I finished undressing for bed or not?" he asked as she draped her arm across his shoulders.

"I am sorry I hurt you Erik," she said and kissed his marred cheek. "I should have known you wouldn't deliberately do something like that to me."

"You can trust me S'ray, I'm not like other men you may have known," he said turning toward her and catching her eyes with his own.

"I know that now," she sighed putting her other hand on his shoulder and gazing back at him.

"I would rather hurt myself than cause you any sort of pain," he said. "I love you S'ray."

"I love you Erik," she whispered leaning closer to him.

He put his arm around her and pulled her closer. Then he inclined his head and kissed her. The kiss was hesitant and chaste at first; then it became more forceful and passionate as S'ray welcomed and returned his affection. Minutes later they broke apart, both breathless. "This is how I feel about you," the Phantom said between ragged breaths. "I cannot find the words to tell you, so I must do this." He leaned in and kissed her again, their mouths melding together. She opened her lips and allowed him to taste her, he groaned against her; she was so sweet, so warm and so alive. His hands slid up to hold her face as they kissed and she sighed under his attentions.

"Come to bed love," she smiled looking up into his warm golden eyes.

"After I finish undressing," he replied huskily.

"I can do that for you," she tempted running her hand down his chest.

"I know," he smiled caressing her cheek. "Have you anything pretty for bed?"

"I think I can find something to your liking," she sighed, leaning into his touch.

* * *

"S'ray?" he asked, opening the door but not daring to look in without her permission. "May I come in?"

"Yes Erik, please do," was her reply.

He pushed the door open and stepped into their bedroom. All he could do then was to stare at the sight before his eyes; S'ray was reclining on the fainting couch wearing and emerald green, silk night gown. It was simply cut as a sheath; her shoulders were bare except for the slim straps that held it up. The rich fabric clung provocatively to her breasts and there was a slit up the side that revealed a generous portion of her bare leg.

"Do you like it?" she asked turning toward him. "Luniana made this for me several years ago, but this is the first time I've ever worn it."

"You look breathtaking," he said closing the door to his own room.

"Thank you Erik. Why don't you come here for a closer look," she smiled and beckoned him over to her place by the fire.

"You're so beautiful," Erik said sitting next to her. "How could I ever desire anyone but you?"

"Does that mean you like this?" she asked indicating the gown she wore.

"Very much," he breathed as his eyes ran up and down her body. Then he leaned forward and captured her lips in a kiss. "Though I must confess that I am eager to see this off of you was well."

"Wicked man," she chuckled between kisses. "I'm yours Erik, take me as you will."

"I know," he whispered. "Just as I'm yours."

"Erik, you don't understand," she sighed as his lips moved to her neck.

"Then tell me, help me understand," he murmured against her.

"Mmm, an old tradition," she sighed as he continued kissing her.

"Tell me more Cherie," he said lifting his head and gazing into her soft violet eyes.

"When Alve couples fight, the one who is wrong will give themselves to the other to make peace between them," she explained putting her arms around his neck. "So you may do as you wish with me tonight."

"What do you mean by that love?" he asked lightly running his fingers across her bare skin.

"Just what I said, you may do as you wish to me tonight," S'ray sighed as he caressed her. "Touch me however you wish Erik. I won't complain and I won't tell you to do differently."

"So you would allow me to treat you like an object, a mere possession; treat you without a care if I give you pleasure or pain?" he asked.

"That's right love," she nodded.

"I . . . I . . . I can't," he said shaking his head, remembering the times in his own life when he'd been treated as someone's possession. "It's not . . . I love you, I can't treat you like that."

"But it's your right Erik, there will be no repercussions and I won't fight you no matter what you wish to do," she gently told him.

"No S'ray, I can't. I know what it's like to be treated that way and I won't do that to you. I love you too much to treat you like anything other than the woman I love," he said and began kissing her throat.

"Erik, I'm giving you leave to do with me _**as you wish**_," she said smiling under his attentions.

His eyes suddenly lit up with understanding and he smiled back at her. "So I could tell you to kiss me and you would have to kiss me where and how I tell you?" he asked.

She nodded her head while keeping eye contact with him.

"I understand now," he said softly and kissed her.

"What do you desire Erik?" she whispered against his ear.

He took a shuddering breath and closed his eyes. The Phantom wasn't sure what he should say, he'd never dreamed of being asked that question and certainly not in such an intimate setting. Countless erotic images and fantasies whipped through his mind until he settled on one he desired more than any other. Erik opened his eyes looked at her as she waited for his answer. "Take me to bed S'ray and make love to me. Show me that soft and gentle side of you that I love so much," he smiled and kissed her.

"This is what you wish of me?" she asked brushing hair from his face.

"Very much," he nodded.

"Then come to bed love," she smiled as she stood and held out her hands to him.

He stood and putting his hands in hers, allowed her to lead him to the bed. They stood by the foot of the bed, his back was to it. "Remove my robe for me," he whispered as they stood in the welcoming shadows of the bed before each other.

She released his hands and smiling up at him, pulled the tie on his long robe. Her fingers quickly worked the knot apart and she blushed slightly as the garment fell open. "You're naked," she breathed sliding her hands up his chest to his shoulders.

"I am a wicked man, what did you expect mon amour?" he grinned down at her.

"Nothing less than this," she smiled pushing the robe off him where it pooled on the floor around his feet. "I love you Erik," she sighed sliding her hands down his now bare chest. Then with a wicked little grin she pushed him backward onto the bed.

Erik pulled himself farther onto the bed and leaned back against the pillows. He watched her pull up the gown so she could join him on the bed and noticed the matching slit on her other leg. She knelt on the bed at his feet and was about to pull the gown up over her head when he stopped her. "No, leave it on yet," he said gazing at her. "You look so beautiful in it."

"Now what do you wish of me Erik?" she asked still kneeling at his feet.

"Well, I am a bit sore," he replied closing his eyes. "Give me a massage."

"As you like," she smiled and sitting cross-legged on the bed pulled his feet into her lap. "Now you just relax and let me take care of you."

The Phantom smiled as she began rubbing his feet. He was a bit surprised that she didn't start higher up his body, but didn't mind because it felt so damn good. "Where did you learn that?" he asked as she ran her thumb up the arch of his foot.

"Tereste, he was a foot soldier so he would often come home with sore feet," she smiled moving on to his other foot. "Hmm, he would fall asleep while I did this all the time," she continued massaging his foot.

"Mmm, that feels so good," he sighed.

"Don't you dare fall asleep," she chastised lightly.

"I thought you were mine for the night and wouldn't protest anything I did?" he asked arching his eyebrow.

"Sorry," she said softly and bowed her head as she continued rubbing his foot.

"Come here S'ray," he sighed holding his arm out to her.

She put his foot down and obediently slid into his embrace. "Yes Erik," she whispered, waiting on his next request.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean that the way it came out," he said wrapping his arm around her.

"You don't have to apologize," she said lying still in his arms.

"Yes, I do. I said I wasn't going to treat you like that and I don't intend to even with a slip of my foolish tongue," Erik said and turned her face toward him. "Please look at me S'ray and don't avert your eyes, you'll have me thinking that my face is frightening you."

"This face could never frighten me," she smiled touching his right cheek.

"Disgust you then," he replied closing his eyes.

"Or that either, I love you Erik. I love all of you, including this," the Alve replied now caressing that same cheek.

"S'ray," he whispered holding her tightly against himself.

"Yes Erik," she breathed against his chest.

"I can't . . . I can't keep this up," he said with a shake of his head.

"What is it love?" she inquired, now a bit worried again.

"I can't take you being subservient to me, please stop acting like this," he said with a hitch in his voice.

"But custom . . ."

"Then custom be damned. You're my love, my equal. I don't want you fawning at my feet and awaiting my every command," he said opening his eyes and gripping her shoulders tightly.

"Erik . . ."

"Stop this farce, you're breaking my heart acting like this," he pleaded with her.

"If that is what you wish," she meekly replied.

"To Hell with what I wish! What do you wish? Do you really enjoy acting like this? Do you really prefer being submissive rather than aggressive with me?" he demanded.

She just looked at him, surprised by his sudden outburst of temper.

"Answer me woman," he almost snarled and gave her a shake, desperately wanting her to fight and stand up to him. "Give me that fire you had the first night we were together."

When she still didn't answer him, he said up and pulled her up as well. "I want that fiery Faye woman from Beltane," he growled gripping her arms painfully. "If I wanted a submissive woman, I could have had Christine."

Her eyes suddenly blazed and she slapped him hard. "How dare you!" she hissed.

The Phantom's own eyes blazed in return, finally he had her back. He yanked her close and covered her mouth in a searing kiss. S'ray's hands slid up his chest to his shoulders and then into his midnight hair as she returned his kiss. His hands slid down to her hips and began gathering up the gown in them. He parted from her only long enough to pull the gown up over her head and off.

"Don't you ever act like that with me again," he growled cupping her now bare breasts and teasing her nipples with his thumbs. "Am I clear on this?"

"Mmm, yes Erik," she gasped leaning into his touch.

"Good," he growled and pulled her down onto the bed with him again. "Now, let's make love my wild Faye beauty,"

S'ray sat up and smiled down at him. She placed her hand on his stomach and slowly slid it up to his chest. From there she began to lightly trace the scars that criss-crossed his chest. When she'd finished, she bent her head and began kissing those same scars.

Erik smiled as he watched her. This was what he loved about her; she was confident and bold, but also soft and gentle. He raised his hand and brushed her hair back from her face. She took his hand in hers and softly kissed his palm. He closed his eyes as her lips traveled down his fingers. Erotic images filled his mind as she sucked each of his fingers into her hot mouth. "Vixen," he gasped as her lips moved to the inside of his wrist.

"Is that a request for more?" she smiled and licked his wrist.

"More of the same, only lower," he grinned with half-lidded eyes.

"You mean like here?" she asked running her fingers down to his bicep.

"Mmm, lower love, lower," he replied with a very cat-like purr.

"I like it when you do that," she said with a slight giggle.

"Do what?"

"Purr," she giggled. "Like a lion or a tiger."

"So you like that?" he asked sitting up.

"Yes, it's very . . . mmm . . . it makes me feel all hot and wet when you do that," she said straddling his lap.

"Does it now?" he asked putting his hands on her hips.

"Yes, why don't you feel for yourself?" she tempted and blew her warm breath across his ear. "Touch me Erik."

The Alve gasped as his hand slid slowly between her thighs and caressed her wet folds. She took a shuddering breath when his fingers brushed her clitoris. S'ray pulled his mouth down to hers and kissed him fiercely. Her hips began a gentle rhythm as he intimately caressed her. "So hot, so wet," he murmured against her.

"Yes, yes," she gasped, slowly collapsing down onto the soft bed.

"So beautiful," he whispered following her.

"Oh Erik," she sighed opening herself to him.

"My love, my treasure, my life," he murmured kissing her throat and then the tops of her breasts.

She cried out softly and arched up to him as his mouth closed over one of her breasts. Her fingers slid into his hair and held him tightly as his tongue teased her nipple to a hard point. She cried out again as he first suckled and then bit that now aching nipple. S'ray whimpered as his mouth released her nipple from his sweet torture and moved to its twin.

He slid his finger inside her channel as his mouth closed over her other eager peak. She writhed against him as he stroked her nipple with his tongue and her clitoris with his thumb. A sharp cry escaped her lips as a small orgasm overtook her. He smiled against her as he suckled her nipple; he wasn't sure what scent she was wearing, but it was making him want her almost more than he could bear. S'ray moved against him and her juices covered his hand as he worked his nimble fingers in her sex.

"Erik please," she moaned as he bit her now aching left nipple.

"Please what?" he gently teased enjoying the sight of her reactions to his caresses.

"Please . . . ahh!" she cried out as he stroked her clitoris again.

Erik kissed between her breasts and then purred for her.

"Yes!" she gasped opening her eyes loving that vibration that went from his chest and deep into her.

"So what am I?" he asked gazing back at her.

"My love," she smiled and caressed his cheek.

"I know that. What kind of cat am I when I purr for you?"

"Mmm a big one," she laughed.

"Wrong answer," he grinned and covered her breast with his mouth again.

She gasped and fisted her hands in his thick hair, holding his hot mouth to her. S'ray moaned softly as he slid a second finger into her slick channel.

"What kind of cat am I?" he asked again with a purr.

"A tiger," she sighed.

"Mmm, big cats like that don't purr S'ray," he said kissing the underside of her breast.

"Yes Erik, they do," she replied. "How close have you ever been to live tiger?"

"The Shah had a pet tiger," he answered between kisses. "He never purred."

"Would you purr if you were in a cage?" she asked.

He was quiet for a moment. "No, I would not," he agreed.

"And your eyes are the same color as a tiger's," she smiled.

"And I have stripes as well," he said wryly.

"You also move like a cat."

"I would also like to devour you right now."

"Are you sure you don't have that confused with something else?"

"Perhaps," he smirked moving his body over hers.

"Yes," she hissed as he replaced his fingers with his hard length.

"I love you S'ray," he said huskily as her body curved around his.

"I love you Erik," she sighed as he began gently rocking his body into hers.

"S'ray, S'ray, S'ray," he whispered in response to her caresses.

She pulled his mouth down to hers and kissed him. His lips parted and her tongue slipped into to taste and tease him. "Oh Erik," she gasped, clinging to him and bit his lower lip.

He thrust into her hard at the sudden pain of her bite. She cried out and arched against him, pressing her breasts against his chest. He rolled them over so she was now on top of him instead. She pushed herself up and with a smile adjusted her position over him. He groaned aloud as she ground herself down onto him.

Erik grasped her hips as she moved over him. Her hands were splayed on his stomach and he watched her breath come in short huffs. "Erik," she gasped rocking over him.

"What?" he groaned, pulling her farther onto himself.

"Come here," she smiled, crooking her finger and beckoning him to sit up.

"Is this what you wanted?" he asked and pulled her against his chest once he was upright.

"Almost," she smiled and leaning back, moved her legs so they were wrapped around his waist. "How does this feel?"

"Mmm, wonderful," he smiled as she wriggled her hips.

"Good," she sighed and reached up for a kiss.

"You do . . . realize," he said between kisses, "that it . . . will take . . . a good deal . . . longer in . . . this position."

"I know, that's why I wanted this position," she smiled devilishly, still kissing him. "And I also know how much you love having as much contact with me as possible when making love."

"That I do," the Phantom smiled sliding his hands up her back and pressing her against his chest. "Mmm, I love the way you feel against me."

"I know," she sighed and traced one of his scars with her tongue. The she gripped his shoulders tightly and began sliding up and down his length.

Erik groaned as they rocked together; their small, slow movements causing shivers of pleasure to race down his spine. His hands slid back down to grasp her ass and increase the speed of her movements. She gasped and pressed her lips to the base of his neck; kissing and then licking where his pulse throbbed. "S'ray!" he gasped when she bit that same spot.

"Yes love," she smiled now kissing that same spot.

"Vixen," he gasped as she nibbled his neck.

She moaned softly and moved her hips in a circular motion. He groaned in ecstasy and pulled her farther onto himself; relishing in the feel of their joined bodies. Her arms slid around his neck as she continued kissing every spot on his neck that made him gasp or shudder in pleasure. One of his hands moved up to grasp and caress her breast. She softly moaned his name and arched into his touch while he teased her nipple.

S'ray could feel a warm knot of pleasure growing in her belly. She could also feel Erik finally growing warmer as they rocked together. It took him a while, but she always managed to warm his normally cool flesh. She smiled against his chest, his being part goblin had definite advantages in the summer heat.

Erik smiled down at her and tipped her head up so he could kiss her. The kiss quickly became fierce and passionate. His hands gripped her tightly and his mouth moved to her neck and shoulder, softly sucking and biting at her bare skin. "Yes, yes," she gasped, clutching at his shoulders.

"Mine, mine, mine," he growled possessively as she began to tense around him. This slow buildup was maddening and he was tempted to roll them over and take the dominant position again. But he held back, she had wanted this so he would give it to her. Besides, they could always do it his way next time.

S'ray clung to him now, their every movement causing a ripple of pleasure to course through her. She dug her fingers into him and whimpered as she came closer to release. His hands grasped her tightly and slid her up and down his hard length. Her cries of pleasure kept growing louder as she came closer yet to sweet release.

"My name," he growled. "Say it."

"Erik," she gasped.

"Louder," he demanded.

"Erik!" she cried out, so close to the edge now.

"Again," he growled in her ear.

"Erik! Erik!" she screamed as she shook against him. Bare moments later, he pulled her quivering body tight to his and spilled himself within her. The only sound was her breath coming in quick pants as she clung to him.

Erik dipped his head and kissed her. "Mmm, you're wonderful," he smiled caressing her cheek.

"You too," she smiled, still breathing heavily.

"I love you so much," he said kissing her cheek.

"Love you too," she sighed leaning into his caress.

"Tired my love?" he asked.

"Very," she whispered, snuggling against him.

He deftly moved her legs from around him and pulled one down so he could roll them into their soft and welcoming bedclothes. Erik pulled the blanket and sheets up around them as S'ray lay nestled in his arms. "My precious love, my wonderful treasure," he whispered, watching her eyes drop shut.

Soon she was asleep in his arms, smiling softly. He settled himself further into the soft bed and cuddled her close. His hand absently stroked the curve of her waist and he found himself drifting off to sleep as well. The Phantom's last thoughts were of the woman lying peacefully in his arms before he slipped into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Author's End Note: Hope no one is too upset after this chapter. But you had to know that something like this would happen if Christine ever showed up. Everyone please pray for good weather on Saturday so I can take some awesome pics of my guy as the Phantom in a forest setting and maybe S'ray as well.

Coming up in Chapter 24 – War Counsel

Erik's plan revealed and put into motion. 'Nuff said!


	24. War Council

Disclaimer: The Phantom of the Opera does not belong to me (though I think if it were up to him, he wouldn't belong to anyone), only my own characters do.

Author's Note:

To foxgodess07: Poor thing is stuck in the past and spends way too much time alone. Anyway, Erik seemed to make it through that pretty well. We'll see what happens to our hero in the coming chapters.

To LittleMargarita: I'm so happy you loved the chapter, some parts were very hard to write and it took a while to get them the way I wanted. And if Christine thought her attraction for Erik was wrong, then what does she think of what Erik and S'ray are doing upstairs? Oh and just between you, me and the lamp post; don't call Erik hunkalicious, you'll give him an ego (and it's bad enough already). And hey, you know why those two are so steamy? It's summer in the glen! Anyway, doing the voices for the little people for this chapter was a hoot. Too bad I don't have a way to record them and put it online to share with all of you.

To Nonnihil Scelestus: Thanks for the praise, authors live for it. As you can see he prefers S'ray over Christine and likes her just the way she is – sassy.

To phantommistress: Glad you like Erik's new look for his new life. And the little people are causing a lot of mayhem in this chapter as well. Ah Christine, I think S'ray feels the same about her as you do. Enjoy this chapter and the pictures.

The picture of S'ray and Erik that you all requested is up on my Deviant account which is Tamster73. There are also pictures of my guy dressed up as the Phantom (though he has short hair) on that site.

And as soon as this arc is over, I'll be doing the chapter with the review contest winner in it.

Thanks to all who have read and reviewed; the more you review, the faster I write the next chapter. Now, on to the next chapter.

* * *

**Phantom of the Glen**

**Chapter 24**

**War Council**

S'ray sighed and opened her eyes when she felt Erik's warm mouth close over her breast. Her hands slid into his hair and held him there while he pleasured her. "Good morning," she smiled when he lifted his head from her breast.

"Good morning my Alve beauty," he replied, caressing her other breast with his hand.

"Mmm Erik," she sighed as warm pleasure flowed through her.

"I love you S'ray," he smiled kissing her and pulling her body against him. "And I need you so much S'ray." His mouth descended on hers in a possessive and passionate kiss.

His body was already over hers and she could feel him at her entrance. She let her eyes close as his hungry mouth moved down her throat and shoulders. His mouth trailed back up her neck to claim hers again, his growl of desire rumbling into her. She gasped into his mouth as her legs slid around his slim waist. "S'ray please," he moaned against her.

"Mmm, aren't you just full of passion this morning," she smiled with a chuckle.

"You have no idea," he purred kissing every bit of her that he could.

"So what are you waiting for lover?" she asked opening her eyes again.

He claimed her mouth again and slid into her. S'ray gasped and arched against him, fingers digging into his neck and shoulder. He groaned in pleasure at being wrapped in her warmth again. Erik started moving immediately; hard, fast thrusts that left her gasping for breath. She wrapped her legs around him tightly, trying to slow his already fevered pace.

Erik's breath was hot against her skin, his golden gaze fixed steadily on her. His sounds of pleasure were stoking her desire for him. Pleasure coiled tightly within her, a promise of bliss only he could give her. She was so close now, only a little more and she'd go over the edge only to find herself wrapped in his embrace when it was over. Then she felt him stiffen above her and groan long and low as he found release within her.

Slightly disappointed, she continued stroking his hair as he came back to his senses. S'ray held and caressed him as his breathing slowed back to normal and he regained control of himself once more. "S'ray," he whispered, lifting his head to look at her.

"Yes Erik," she smiled caressing his cheek.

"Did you come undone?" he asked, slightly embarrassed by the question. "I had to have you so badly this morning that I couldn't tell."

"No love," she smiled and softly kissed his mouth.

"I'm sorry," he groaned burying his face against her neck.

"Shh," she cooed, stroking the back of his neck. "Don't be, it's all right."

"But you didn't enjoy it like I did," he said moving to lie beside her.

"Says who?" she smiled pulling him close so that his head rested against her breast. "I gave you pleasure and that makes me happy."

"I don't deserve to have someone as wonderful as you," he sighed, enjoying the feel of her soft skin against his marred cheek.

"Yes you do," she replied combing her fingers through his mussed hair. "And don't argue with me on this."

Erik sighed resignedly, not wanting to debate that particular point so early in the morning. He slid his arm around her, caressing her side and stomach. S'ray smiled and kissed his forehead, enjoying his gentle caresses. His eyes closed and he relaxed as he stroked every bit of her naked flesh that he could reach.

Long minutes later he heard her gasp and shudder against him. "S'ray?" he asked opening his eyes and looking up at her.

Her eyes were closed and her full lips were parted. She was also breathing quicker though she was trying her best to hide it from him. "Yes Erik?" she almost gasped.

He turned his head and lazily licked the nipple of the breast his head had been resting upon. Now she did gasp in response to him and tightly grasped his hair, holding him to her breast. "Oh Erik," she gasped as he suckled her.

"I should have spent more time on love play, I see," he chuckled, rising up onto his elbow.

"Mmm, are you going to make love to me or not?" S'ray smiled opening her eyes.

"I don't know," he smirked rubbing his calloused thumb over her nipple.

"Tease," she pouted and turned her back to him.

"I never said no," he frowned pulling her onto her back again.

"You never said yes either," she still pouted as he pulled her into his arms.

"Then let me make love to you, my beautiful S'ray," he said ghosting his lips over hers. "Let me take you to the heights of pleasure and then hold you breathless and spent in my arms."

"Yes Erik," she sighed as he caressed her again.

"Let me make your body sing of passion and your voice cry only my name," he smiled barely touching her throat and shoulders with his kisses.

She gasped and trembled beneath him.

"Let me worship you my love, my goddess, my Venus," he tempted with his rich voice. "Let this mere man cover you in the softest and warmest of kisses. Let this unworthy creature caress your wondrous body and give you exquisite pleasure."

"Yes Erik, yes," she sighed looking at him with eyes darkened by desire.

"Does this goddess before me truly desire the touch of a beast such as myself?" he asked sitting up next to her. "Does she desire a fiend like myself to give her all the pleasures of the flesh?"

"Yes," she hissed softly as he trailed his fingers down the valley between her breasts.

"Do you wish me to lay these blood soaked hands on your soft skin?" he continued, holding up his hands as if they still dripped with the blood of those he'd slain.

"Yes," she whispered pulling one of his hands down to her lips and covering it with kisses.

"Oh, she kisses the hand of the assassin, the torturer, the beast," he sighed watching her.

"No," she sighed, looking up at him. "I kiss the hand of my generous and gentle lover."

"Do you wish to have this cold, scarred, and tortured body next to your warm and perfect one?" he asked indicating the scars that crossed his body.

"Yes Erik," she softly answered, holding his hand over her heart so he could feel it beating for him.

"She gives this creature of death a boon, she lets him feel the life beating strongly within her own breast," he sighed leaning closer to her.

"No, I let the one I love feel how my heart beats for him," she replied caressing his hand.

"Do you wish to look upon my twisted features and know that it is a monster that loves you and now makes love to you?" he asked as she pulled him down on top of herself.

"Not a monster, a man and one I love with all my heart," she smiled and kissed him.

* * *

"Good morning," S'ray smiled from the stove as Christine entered the kitchen.

"Good morning," she smiled going over to the table.

"I'll be back in a bit after I feed Erik," S'ray said loading Erik's breakfast onto a tray. "Then I'll make our breakfast."

Christine nodded as she covered a yawn with her hand.

"There's fresh coffee in the pot, sugar and milk are on the table and cups are up there," the Alve said indicating the appropriate cupboard before walking outside.

Christine raised her arms over her head and stretched before taking a cup down from the cupboard and filling it. She added sugar and milk and stirred the steaming coffee. Taking a sip, she watched out the window as S'ray walked to the barn.

Two young sheep bounded out the door to join their fellows in the pasture. Erik followed them and shut the bottom half of the door to keep them from going back inside. He easily leapt the fence and joined S'ray under a nearby tree.

She watched the Phantom eat and chat with the Alve. Christine felt more than a little jealous when she saw that his eyes never left S'ray as he ate. She watched him set the tray and empty dishes to the side and then pull the woman close for a kiss. S'ray laughed and playfully pushed him away. The Phantom lunged at her and brought her to the ground beneath him. He leaned down and kissed her then. She watched the woman reach up and pull his mask away.

Christine was amazed, there was no angry outburst and he didn't push the Elf away. Instead he continued to kiss her and say things that made her smile at him. She watched S'ray caress his right cheek and then press her lips against it in a soft kiss.

The young woman shuddered inwardly; she knew she'd never have been able to do that. It had taken all her self-control and acting ability to not throw up when she'd kissed him while he was unmasked so she could save Raoul. She wasn't sure how the Elf could look at him unmasked, let alone kiss and touch him there. Christine turned away from the window, unable to watch the couple any longer.

"Quick, while she's distracted," a small male voice said.

"I'm going as quickly as I can," another replied. "Do you want me to drop it?"

"No, you'll drop it on me!"

"Then don't rush me."

Christine looked to where the voices were and saw the two Brownies stealing eggs from the basket on the counter.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, drop it here."

She watched the egg fall and hit the Brownie with the rat skull hat right in the head. The egg cracked open and covered the little creature with its contents. Christine covered her mouth with her hand to keep herself from laughing at his look of complete outrage and utter disgust.

"Brule, you idiot!" he scolded, shaking his fist at his companion. "You dropped it on my head!"

"Don't blame me," the other replied, holding another egg. "You told me to drop it."

"Yeah, but not on my head!" he yelled wiping yolk from his face.

* * *

"Erik!" S'ray called as she approached the barn.

"Just a moment," came his deep reply as two of this spring's lambs bounded out of the barn and toward their mothers. Then Erik also came out the same door and latched the bottom portion.

S'ray went over to their favorite tree in the morning and waited for him. "Hungry?" she asked as they sat down in the shade.

"Do you really have to ask?" he smiled before taking a drink of coffee.

"No, but I like to," she laughed leaning back into the soft grass.

Erik merely rolled his eyes and started eating his breakfast. "I never thought of this, but how are we going to feed Cyd?" he asked between mouthfuls.

"Mmm, don't worry about him, he's a dragon and doesn't need to eat everyday like we do," she sighed stretching. "Besides, he's probably gorging right now anyway so he'll be good for about two weeks, depending on how much energy he uses up."

"You know there was a time when I would go for days without eating or sleeping because I was working on a piece of music," he said putting down his plate.

"I don't doubt that," S'ray smiled. "You still tend to forget all about me and going to bed when you're composing in the study."

"I'm sorry love," Erik sighed setting down his empty coffee cup. "Will a kiss forgive me?"

"Just a kiss? I don't think so," she teased.

Erik pushed the tray away and pulled her into his arms for a kiss. "Don't toy with me, you Elven temptress," he said and kissed her.

"Oh no, you don't get off that easy," she laughed and pushed him away.

"Mmm getting off, sounds a lot like coming undone," he grinned. "Come here S'ray."

"Oh no Erik," she said backing up.

"I will come to you then," he said getting ready to grab her.

"But I thought . . . "

She never got to finish her thought as he picked that moment to tackle her. Pinning her beneath his body, he held her face in his hands and kissed her. S'ray's arms went around his neck and she pulled off his white half-mask.

"There's only one reason you pull my mask off," he smiled down at her.

"And what's that?" she asked, gently caressing his right cheek.

"Love making," he whispered and kissed her waiting lips.

"Oh, I don't think so lover," she smiled up at him.

"Mmm, why not?" he asked kissing her.

"Because my darling Erik, I am feeling a bit sore this morning," she sighed kissing his marred cheek.

"I'm sorry love, you should have told me," he said with a note of regret in his musical voice.

"Mmm, I'm fine. I didn't realize it till I was getting dressed anyway," she replied playing with his ebony hair.

"Are you certain?" I can sleep on the couch in my room tonight," he offered moving to lie beside her on the grass.

"Yes, I've already taken care of it and before you go blaming yourself, I have an equal share of the blame," she replied. "And you are not sleeping on your couch; I don't trust her to not sneak in there by you."

"Is that a note of jealousy I'm hearing from my Faye love?" he chuckled stroking her jaw line. "I thought I was supposed to be the jealous one."

"More like possessive," S'ray smiled playing with the open collar of his shirt. "But then all Faye are possessive of their mates."

"Mates?" he asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Lovers," she sighed, stroking his chest.

"Those are not the same thing my love," he replied kissing her. "Though I am very intrigued with the first title."

"I imagine so, though that involves a commitment that I don't think you're ready for yet," she sighed snuggling closer to him.

"Let me guess, that would be children," he replied kissing her forehead.

"And a formal marriage ceremony," she smiled kissing his neck in return.

"You're right, I'm not ready for that just yet," he said wrapping his arms around her.

"I know, I can wait," she smiled. "Besides we've only been together for a short time, we have plenty of time for those things."

"We'll talk about this some more after I settle this business between myself and the Vicomte," he sighed, relishing the feel of her body pressed to his.

* * *

"You seem very happy this morning," Christine observed as she and S'ray ate breakfast. "Your smile seems to just glow."

"Mmm, don't tell me that a newlywed like you hasn't smiled like this?" she asked sipping her coffee.

"What do you mean?" she asked nibbling on her toast.

"Has your husband never given you a smile that lasts all day?" the Alve asked.

She shrugged, not sure what the other woman meant.

"Are you telling me that your young husband has never made love to you so well that you smile about it all day?" S'ray continued.

"Oh that," she blushed.

"Hmm, apparently French nobility is not what it used to be," S'ray sighed.

"So you and the Ang . . . I mean Erik are intimate?" the young woman asked.

"You could say that," the Elf smiled.

"And you enjoy it?"

"Of course and so does he."

"Oh," she blushed again.

"Christine, are you saying that your husband has never made you come undone?"

"I'm . . . not sure."

"You're joking."

She shook her head. "What happens?"

"Oh my, how do I describe this? Have you ever felt a knot or very, very warm here?" she asked indicating her stomach.

"A couple times," she answered.

"So what happened?"

"Well, it felt like something was building and then nothing," she sighed; now realizing she was missing out on something very important.

"Nothing? What do you mean nothing?"

"He finished and he kissed me and then he rolled over and went to sleep."

"That's awful!"

"Doesn't Erik do that?"

"Certainly not, he always makes sure I've come undone first. Then afterward he's usually hungry, so I feed him and that often leads to more love making," S'ray smiled. "Doesn't your husband touch and kiss you before you make love?"

"A little," Christine sighed.

"Does he ever touch your secret place?"

"No, never."

"Did you ever ask him to?"

"No, why would I do that?"

"Because it feels good."

"You tell Erik to do that?"

"No, he does that on his own," she smiled, "with his hands and his mouth."

"Oh," she blushed brightly.

"And your husband never did anything like that?"

"No," she replied shaking her head.

"Oh honey," the Alve frowned. "You have to start taking charge in the bedroom; don't let him have you till you're ready."

"I don't know if I can do that," she said hesitantly.

"Of course you can," S'ray smiled. "Just tell him you're not in the mood and roll over and go to sleep."

"And if he persists?" she asked.

"Get angry, kick him out of the bedroom and lock the door if need be," the older woman explained.

"And that works?"

"Of course."

"I never thought of that."

"And here's something else for you to think about," the Alve said standing.

"What's that?" she asked looking up.

"If I see or hear of you acting inappropriately with Erik again, I'll make sure that you'll regret it for the rest of your days," S'ray smiled and walked to the door.

* * *

"So what's happened?" Tavlyn asked as he and Daklu walked up to Erik who was grooming one of the horses.

"She found me," he said nodding toward Christine who was sitting in the shade and petting one of the dogs. "And to get to me, her husband had friends of mine abducted."

"That's the girl eh?" Daklu asked, standing next to Tavlyn. "Bit thin for my tastes, but pretty enough."

Erik and Tavlyn just looked at Daklu.

"What?" he asked.

"A bit thin?" Erik asked.

"You've seen the women I'm partial to, I like big hips," he grinned.

"Why?" Tavlyn asked.

"More cushion for the pushin' of course," he replied still grinning.

Tavlyn stared at the other Alve with a horrified expression on his face. Erik buried his face against the horse as his shoulders shook with suppressed laughter.

"Oh and you don't like girls with big boobs," Daklu frowned motioning with his hands.

"Then why the attraction to Luniana?" Erik asked, trying not to laugh.

"What attraction to Luniana?" Daklu repeated, remember the other's adamant refusal of any personal carnal knowledge of Pixies.

"Tavlyn! Tavlyn, my Tavlyn!" they heard Luniana shriek. She landed on the Alve's shoulder and threw her arms as far around his neck as she could.

"Someone told you that Pixies taste like peppermint eh?" Daklu grinned.

"He found that out by himself," Luniana trilled and began licking Tavlyn's ear.

"How long has this been going on Erik?" Daklu asked.

"Since Beltane," Erik chuckled.

"At least we picked a nice, private spot, unlike you and S'ray," Tavlyn retorted, trying to ignore the stirrings the Pixie's attentions were awaking within him.

"What?" Daklu asked as Erik colored in embarrassment.

"You didn't know?" Tavlyn said still trying to ignore the Pixie's attentions.

"He had her against a tree," the Pixie chimed in.

"Well not any details like this. So it was right in front of everyone?"

"We were not in front of everyone," Erik quickly replied.

"Then who were you in front of?" Daklu asked.

"We weren't in front of anyone," Erik repeated.

"Well, no one that you saw anyway," Tavlyn smirked.

"I know, I know, little people," the Phantom groaned.

"Yeah, we like to watch big people," Luniana piped up as she nibbled on Tavlyn's ear and ground herself against him.

"You didn't even take your trousers off," Tavlyn continued.

"How did you know? Oh right, you _were_ one of the little people that night," Erik laughed.

"What?" Daklu asked surprised at this turn of events.

"She shrank him down to her size," Erik grinned.

"Uh-huh Tavlyn," Daklu said looking at him sideways.

"He's even sexier when down to my size," she trilled ruffling his hair.

"So he makes a cute Brownie?"

"Especially when she's clinging to his back and pulling his clothes off."

"Don't worry sugar lips, I think you're drop dead sexy any size you are," the Pixie cooed loud enough for all three men to hear.

"Sugar lips?" Daklu asked.

Erik's eyes grew wide and he tried not to laugh at Tavlyn.

"Uh-huh, his lips are as sweet as sugar when he's _nomming me_," she purred.

Tavlyn's ears now turned the same shade of red as his face at the Pixie's revelation. "Thanks Luniana," he almost groaned.

"Always glad to brag you up," she squeaked innocently.

Erik and Daklu looked at each other and realization of what the Pixie meant suddenly dawned on them. "So that's how you know what Pixies taste like," Daklu laughed.

"I told you he found out on his own," she repeated, still grinding herself against the hapless Elf.

"I did not need to know that," Erik groaned.

"You already know about that, I've seen you and S'ray together," Luniana said. "You're always moaning about her _honey pot_."

Erik turned a bright shade of scarlet, enhanced even more by the stark contrast of his white half-mask. His mouth opened and closed, but he didn't say anything, having been struck speechless by Luniana's frank words about his sexual habits. He finally shrugged and gave up trying to explain himself.

Then they saw Luniana arch her back against Tavlyn and gasp softly. "See you later hot stuff," she trilled and took to the air. "And then it'll be your turn."

"Tavlyn," Erik said clearing his throat.

"What?" he groaned.

"You've got a damp spot on your shoulder," he replied trying not to laugh.

"Oh wonderful," he groaned, rolling his eye.

Daklu doubled over laughing.

"So I assume you already have a plan of action in mind," Tavlyn said, trying to ignore the other Alve.

"Of course," Erik replied.

* * *

Christine was in the guest room freshening up when she heard the beating of great wings. She ran to her window, but only saw a large shadow descending on the glen. Eager to see what was arriving, she ran to the kitchen and the back door. Before she could make it outside there was a 'whump' as though something very large hit the ground.

She ran out the back door and saw a man walking toward the house, not the great creature she expected. He was tall and carried himself with a regal manner. His hair was the color of steel and he was dressed in green. She wondered if he were some kind of Elven royalty.

He was talking with the Elves and Erik; she was unsure if she should approach or not. Christine saw Erik look her way and motion her over to join the group.

"This is Christine, the Vicomtess DeChagny," he said after she'd joined them.

"This is Cydqx'xy-Ti Afz'hi Vxep'lyt, you just heard him arrive," S'ray said indicating the newcomer.

"A pleasure," he said and bowed.

"This is Sir Tavlyn Night-Hawk, Prince of the Emerald Line," she said introducing Tavlyn.

"Madame," the one-eyed Elf smiled, inclining his head toward her.

"And this is Sir Daklu Hailstorm, from Odin's Peak in Norway," she finished.

"Enchante," the second Elf smiled and kissed her hand.

* * *

"I'm telling you Tavlyn, there is no way I can land in an alley," Cyd replied.

"What about here in this park?" Erik asked and then glared at Tavlyn. "As I originally suggested."

"That I can do," the dragon nodded.

"I still say it's too open and we could be seen," Tavlyn protested. "And in case you haven't noticed, dragons tend to stick out in a crowd."

"We'll certainly be seen if I get stuck between two buildings while trying to land in an alley," Cyd replied.

"But we could be seen," he said adamantly.

"At two in the morning?" Daklu asked.

"The Opera is right over here," Tavlyn said pointing to the map that was spread out on the desk. "What about the people leaving for the night?"

"There are no performances right now and anyone who is still there will be in their rooms asleep," Erik replied.

"I still don't like being that exposed," the one-eyed Alve frowned.

"We know, you only like being exposed when you're alone with the Pixie," Brandji chimed in from S'ray's shoulder.

Tavlyn only glared at the Brownie and went back to arguing over the map with Erik and Cyd. S'ray looked at Daklu, who rolled his eyes at the argument over the landing spot.

"Gentlemen," she finally said, interrupting the argument that was rapidly going nowhere but in circles. "Seeing as Cyd is the one with the most flying and landing experience, we will defer to his judgment for a landing spot."

Tavlyn frowned, but obeyed his commanding officer anyway.

"Daklu, Erik and I talked this over last night and we want you to stay here in reserve and in case the Vicomte foolishly sends men back to my forest again," S'ray said.

Daklu nodded in agreement, already planning booby traps for foolish humans.

"And of course, Christine will also stay behind," Erik added.

"However, Luniana, Brandji and Brule will be coming with us," S'ray continued. "Luniana will go with Erik, Brandji with me, and Brule will be with Tavlyn."

* * *

"So Pixies really taste like peppermint?" Daklu asked Tavlyn when they were alone in the hallway.

"Yes they taste like peppermint," he sighed leaning against the wall.

Daklu looked at him skeptically.

"Fine, if you don't believe me, then," he said motioning to his shoulder.

"You can't be serious," the Alve frowned.

"Dead serious, see for yourself," Tavlyn replied with a sigh.

Daklu put his hands on either side of Tavlyn's shoulders and leaning down, tentatively licked his shoulder where the Pixie had been sitting. "Nothing," he said raising his head again.

"Well, it's dried, you may have to suck on it more," the one-eyed Alve instructed.

"Fine," Daklu said and leaning over again, sucked on Tavlyn's shirt.

It was at that moment that Cyd strode down the hallway. He stopped dead and quirked his head to one side, contemplating the two Elves.

Tavlyn looked to the side and started when he saw Cyd standing there. "Cyd, this isn't what it looks like," he said quickly. Daklu quickly stood upright and wiped his mouth off on his shirt sleeve.

"Tavlyn, you have no idea what this looks like," the dragon replied.

"He was just proving to me that Pixies taste like peppermint," Daklu explained.

"Fine, just keep whatever you two are doing private from here on and not in the hallway, you'll give Erik a heart attack for sure," Cyd said and continued down the hallway.

"Well, I have learned one thing tonight," Daklu said after Cyd had disappeared.

"What's that?" Tavlyn asked.

"Pixies do taste like peppermint," he grinned.

* * *

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Brule asked.

"Of course I'm sure, they're all in the house and the dragon is sleeping," Brandji replied.

"But what if he wakes up?" Brule continued apprehensively.

"So what? Like he'll notice us anyway," he answered.

"But what if he's hungry? He might eat us," Brule said worried.

"Ah, he's probably been gorging himself all morning, he won't be hungry for weeks," Brandji said sagely as they picked their way though the garden. "Here we are, green beans."

"I know, start climbing," Brule sighed and started up the vines.

"Get some tender ones this time," Brandji called.

"I know, I know," he sighed and pulling out his tiny knife started cutting off young beans.

"Good ones Brule, keep going," Brandji encouraged.

* * *

"Daklu," Luniana trilled flying into the kitchen.

"Right here," he called from the chair by the hearth.

"Can you make a sleeping draught for Christine?" she squeaked.

"Is she having problems sleeping away from home?" he asked.

"More to prevent problems," she replied. "Her room is underneath S'ray's."

"I see, of course I'll do that," he smiled. "Send her in for a cup of tea in a few minutes.

"Will do," she trilled and flew back to her charge.

* * *

The Phantom looked out the window at the dragon sleeping on the other side of the garden. The great beast had rolled onto his back and every now and then he would kick his left front leg. Then his back right leg would also kick a couple times and a wing would flutter, finally followed by his tail twitching. A smirk spread across his face and his shoulders shook with silent laughter.

"What's so funny Erik?" S'ray asked where she sat brushing her hair out.

"Oh nothing," he grinned still watching the dragon sleep.

"Are the Brownies getting into trouble?" she asked.

"No," he smiled turning away from the window and toward her. "It's Cyd; I just realized that he twitches like Sasha would when she slept."

"Who was Sasha?" she asked putting down her brush.

"She was a dog we had when I was a boy," he sighed putting his arms around her. "Some boys from the village killed her one night."

"I'm so sorry Erik," S'ray said covering his hands with hers.

"It's alright, it was a long time ago," he replied.

The quiet of the room was broken by a rumble from outside.

"Thunder?" Erik asked. "I don't recall seeing any clouds or lightning."

"That wasn't thunder, that was Cyd," she said. "You may want to close the window before it's too late."

"Too late for what?" he asked puzzled.

The quiet was again broken, but by the horrified shrieks of two Brownies.

* * *

"Was that thunder?" Brule asked as he paused in picking green beans.

"I don't think so, I didn't see any lightning," Brandji replied picking up their stolen produce.

There was another low rumble and a breeze blew through the garden.

"Ohhhh, what is the horrid stench?" Brandji demanded covering his nose.

"It's coming from the dragon," Brule yelped and then fell out of the beans as another breeze came from the dragon's direction.

* * *

"Oh good Lord, that's absolutely awful," Erik groaned, covering his mouth and nose with his hand.

"I warned you," S'ray sighed as he slammed the window shut.

"Is he going to be doing that all night?"

"Hopefully not," she replied pulling some incense from a drawer. "This should help."

"I thought the sewers smelled bad," he groaned sitting in the chair by the fireplace.

"As they say in America, Cyd would knock a buzzard off a gut wagon," she laughed lighting the incense.

"I don't know what you see as funny in the whole situation," Erik groused opening up his book. "How am I supposed to sleep with that going on outside all night?"

"Just relax love, the smell will go away," she smiled and began massaging his bare shoulders. "Then before you know it, you'll be falling asleep."

"Mmm, not if you keep this up, I won't fall asleep," he grinned.

S'ray huffed in indignation and smacked his shoulder. "Wicked man," she said and went to their bed. "Just for that, I'm going to sleep and leave you there by yourself."

"Good night S'ray," he chuckled putting his feet up on the foot stool.

"G'night Erik," she mumbled from the bed.

"I love you," he smiled.

"Love you too," she sighed.

* * *

"Oh, it smells like rotting meat!" Brule yowled from where he was tangled in the bean vines.

"My nose and eyes are burning," Brandji groaned as he tried to hold his nose with one hand and grab beans with the other.

"What are you complaining about? I'm stuck, get me out of here," Brule yelled trying to squirm out of the vines.

"Oh no, his belly is rumbling again!" Brandji shrieked.

"If he farts again, he'll kill us!" Brule wailed as he crawled out of the bean vines.

Another breeze blew through the garden.

"Aaaahhhhh!" Brandji screamed and passed out.

"Brandji!" Brule yelled before he too, passed out from the smell.

* * *

Erik put his book down; the air had finally cleared of the smell of a digesting dragon. He looked to the bed and saw S'ray lying on her side, facing away from him and sound asleep. After putting out the candles, he went over to the bed and slid in behind her. He slowly put his arms around her and pulled her close to his chest.

She sighed and wriggled in his arms, settling into this new position against him. He squeezed his eyes shut and bit back a groan as her movements caused his desire to flare to life. Then she wriggled her backside against his nether regions again, making him gasp as he grew hard against her.

Tomorrow would be very busy, so Erik brought forth every foul image he could think of to kill off his passion and get some sleep. S'ray was even wearing a nightgown to discourage him and it wasn't working. Every movement she made in her sleep was driving him mad with desire and the cotton gown had become hiked up to just below her backside. Even an image of a naked Khanum failed to kill his desire for the woman in his arms. Knowing it was no use to try fighting it anymore; he pulled S'ray's hair back from her neck and kissed her.

His hand slid down her side and to her hip where he started pushing her nightgown farther up. Her skin felt so soft and smooth, he couldn't stop touching her. He gently caressed her as his hand worked over her hip and across her belly.

"Erik?" she asked sleepily as she felt his hand slip between her thighs.

"Yes my love," he murmured between kisses.

"Mmm, we should be sleeping," she sighed as he caressed her.

"I know," he replied and pressed her against his erection. "But something came up."

"But Erik," she protested softly, turning her head toward him.

"I know, I tried my best to ignore it, but you kept rubbing your bottom against me," he explained moving his hand up to caress her backside.

"I what?" she asked.

"Mmm, I want you so much right now S'ray," he whispered and began kissing her shoulder after pulling down her nightgown to bare it. Then that same hand slid around to cup her breast and tease her nipple into a hard peak beneath the thin cotton.

S'ray gasped and closed her eyes under his erotic onslaught. She felt his hand leave her tingling breast and then yank open the tie on his drawers. He hiked her nightgown farther up around her waist and pulled her now bare leg up over his thigh. She gasped again as his hand slipped between her thighs again and caressed her.

He groaned against her shoulder as he felt her body come alive with desire under his caresses. Her soft gasps of pleasure and the way she pressed her bottom against him as he stroked her now slick sex were driving him mad with wanting her. Erik moved his hand from between her legs and firmly grasping the leg she now willingly draped over him, slid inside her.

The Alve cried out softly as he entered her from behind, this was a new position and she was enjoying it already. His hands clutched her urgently; one caressing her breasts, the other holding firmly to her thigh as he began thrusting. His hot mouth still moved over her neck and shoulder; teeth scraping and stubble scratching her now very sensitive skin.

"Oh God S'ray," he groaned as she moved back against him as he thrust into her.

"Mmm Erik," she sighed as her hand slid between her thighs.

He watched transfixed over her shoulder as she caressed herself. "I love watching you do that," he whispered between kisses.

She gasped in response and pressed herself against his chest.

"You feel so good," he murmured rubbing his right cheek against her. "I can't get enough of you."

"Erik!" she cried out as he bit her shoulder.

"Oh S'ray," he gasped, feeling her tighten around him. His breath came quickly and both their movements became frenzied.

* * *

Daklu rolled over and stared at the ceiling, now he knew why Tavlyn was sleeping in the barn. His comrade wasn't looking for some privacy with the Pixie; he was looking for a quiet place to sleep. Sighing, he got up and after wrapping a blanket around himself for modesty's sake, walked upstairs.

"Hey, you two," he called rapping on the bedroom door.

"What?" came Erik's terse reply, followed closely by S'ray's lilting laughter.

"Either hurry it up or keep down the noise, I'm trying to sleep," he said to the door; not really wanting to open it and see exactly what they were doing, but having a pretty damn good idea anyway.

"Go back to bed Dak," S'ray replied and then gasped as Erik did something to her.

"Not easy with you two making all that noise, now I know why Luniana had me make the Vicomtess a sleeping draught," he grumbled. "Should have given it to the both of you as well."

"I heard that," Erik answered.

"Good, so finish up and go to sleep," he snapped. "And then when this mess is over, marry her and make it all legal."

"Good night Dak," S'ray called as he stomped downstairs again.

* * *

"Now where were . . . ohhh," she sighed as he rolled her onto her stomach and thrust inside her again.

"Here, I think," he whispered against her neck.

"Mmm Erik," she gasped, arching back against him.

"Damn," he growled, "there's got to be a better way to do this."

"Feels fine to me lover," S'ray smiled, arching against him again.

"I know, one moment love," he said kissing her shoulder. Then he moved from on top of her and grabbed their pillows. "Here, put these under your stomach," he smiled.

"All right," she sighed sitting up and removing her nightgown before arranging the pillows one on top the other.

"Now lay down with the pillows under your stomach and hips," Erik instructed and slid his drawers off the rest of the way.

"Like this?" she asked when she'd settled herself on the bed again.

"Mmm, that looks perfect," he replied moving behind her. His hands slid up her thighs to her hips, caressing her and she opened herself further for him. Erik grasped her hips and slid into her again. "How's that?" he asked leaning over her.

"Wonderful," she sighed as he slid deeper within her.

"And this?" he asked as his hand slid around to stroke her clitoris.

She cried out softly and arched back against him. He kissed her neck and shoulder and began rocking into her again. "Ohh Erik," she moaned as he hit that special spot inside her.

"Thought so," he smiled and thrust harder into her.

S'ray threw her head back and gasped in exquisite pleasure.

"More love?" he tempted, licking her ear and nibbling on the lobe.

"Yes," she hissed as a shiver ran down her back.

He moved faster and her breath caught in her throat as a wave of pleasure crashed through her. He removed his hand from her and used it to hold himself up as he thrust within her. She cried out sharply and writhed beneath him as he stroked against her sweet spot.

Hot, liquid pleasure filled her belly, threatening to erupt at any moment. Every thrust causing it to burn hotter within her, she felt she would burst into fire if he didn't quench her soon. His urgent kisses and frantic bites to the back of her neck and shoulders only served to fan the flames higher. She cried out at the agony of the ecstasy he gave her.

She felt incredible beneath him; he didn't know why they hadn't tried this position earlier. As much as he enjoyed kissing her mouth and watching her expression as he made love to her, this position was incredibly erotic and also very liberating. He felt more of his self-imposed restraint slipping away as they moved together. His hungry mouth feverishly kissed her neck and shoulders.

His control slipped further as he softly bit her and rubbed his stubbled jaw against her. S'ray's gasps and cries of pleasure urged on that slip and they moved in a rhythm as old as time itself. Erik's eyes closed as primitive instinct took over for him.

S'ray gasped in pleasure at the feeling of Erik's hot breath against her neck and shoulders. This must have been what it was like for her wild ancestors she thought briefly. Their joining tonight was urgent and untamed. There was no finesse in his caresses, only desire and a need for her body. As much as they were equals, she enjoyed and even craved his dominance over her right now; it all felt so right and so incredibly good.

She had ceased speaking either French or Elven and was instead crying out like an animal. He didn't mind, having been reduced to the same state himself some time ago. Driven on by need and instinct, he thrust deeper and bit her harder. Erik growled a demand against her and she answered with a mewl of pleasure.

Suddenly, white, hot pleasure erupted within her and she cried out incoherently beneath him. He kept thrusting, drawing out strangled cries of ecstasy from her. Her wild trembling drove him on, urging him to join her in the throes of passion. Then with a wild cry of triumph, he threw back his head and spent himself within her.

For a long while, the only sound that filled the room was their labored breathing. Erik finally found the strength to rise to his knees and then lay on his back beside her. He pulled the pillows out from under her now limp form one at a time. S'ray shuddered in pleasure as he softly ran his fingers along her back.

"Beautiful," he murmured as he lay on his side and gazed at her softly smiling face.

"Magnificent," she sighed opening her eyes and moving into his arms.

"Now I'll sleep," he smiled closing his golden eyes.

* * *

"Now we'll have our revenge," Brandji said quietly as they crept up behind the sleeping dragon.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Brule asked, eyeing Cyd warily.

"Yes, what could go wrong?" Brandji frowned.

"Well, as long as you're sure," he agreed.

"Of course I'm sure. Now light the match," Brandji ordered.

"Match is lit," Brule answered.

"Quick, stick it in the ground," Brandji said. "This will teach him to gas us."

Suddenly a rumbling was heard from the bowels of the great beast. The Brownies looked at each other with horrified expressions. "RUN!" they cried in unison.

"We'll never make it," Brule screamed as a rush of air was expelled from the dragon.

"Faster, faster," Brandji yelled as the methane ignited in a whoosh.

* * *

Erik's eyes snapped open at the sudden flash of light through the bedroom windows. He and S'ray sat up at the indignant roar of the dragon outside. "What the hell!" he cursed, dashing to the window and throwing it open.

S'ray joined him in time to see two small embers run screaming to the rain barrel and jump in. "Serves you right for harassing Cyd," she yelled out the window at the steaming barrel of rain.

"Please tell me they didn't do what I think they did," Erik groaned.

"Oh my aching tushie," Brule's anguished voice floated up the window.

"Your tushie? I don't have any hair left," Brandji moaned.

"They did," S'ray sighed.

"You're lucky I'm too full to eat you little menaces to dragon kind," Cyd huffed from the other side of the garden.

"Please tell me you can fix them up in the morning," Erik said trying not to laugh.

"We can," she said with a giggle. "Close the window before Cyd hears me laughing."

"That was pretty funny," he chuckled as they went back to bed.

"You know, I've always hated burned Brownies," S'ray laughed and threw herself onto the bed.

Erik burst out laughing and joined her. They lay next to each other, laughing for several minutes before they started calming down. "We should get some sleep," Erik finally said.

"You're right," she sighed and picked up her nightgown from the floor.

"Are those unicorns on your gown?" he asked as she pulled it on over her head,

"Yes," she smiled laying back down. "I wore this when I was a little girl."

"Now I feel like a pervert," he replied sitting up.

"Why?"

"You wore that when you were a child and I just fucked you in it," he replied.

"So, I'm not a child anymore," she said stretching out.

"I know, but I still feel like a pervert," he sighed.

"So put your drawers on and come back to bed . . . pervert," she giggled.

* * *

Tavlyn sat straight up when he heard Cyd's angry bellow.

"Ooof," squeaked Luniana as she was unceremoniously dumped from his chest and tumbled to the floor of the hay loft.

"Sorry Luniana," he sighed and scooped her up gently.

"What was that?" she asked rubbing her eyes.

"Cyd, I think Brandji and Brule lit one of his farts," he groaned lying back against his bed of hay again.

"Dorks," she frowned and curled up on his chest.

"I know," he whispered, closing his eye and drifting back to sleep.

* * *

Christine rolled over in bed, but didn't wake up. She sighed and then opened her mouth and began to snore softly. The ruckus caused by the Brownies went completely un-noticed by the young woman as she slept under the influence of Daklu's sleeping draught.

* * *

"And those two idiots wonder why they were kicked out of and banned from the Fransesca," Daklu groaned as he rolled over and pulled the sheet over his head. He closed his eyes and sighed, at least Erik and S'ray were quiet again.

He smiled, even though he hadn't appreciated being awakened by the sounds of their love making, he was happy for the couple. He had not failed to notice how Erik had looked at her when he'd first met him at the Fransesca. Ah love, he only hoped that they would be able to weather this storm and then they'd be able to weather anything.

* * *

Author's End Note: This chapter was a lot shorter till the little people got involved. Hope you enjoyed the humor, it may be hard to come by in future chapters.

Coming up in Chapter 25 – To Paris

Exactly what does one do with a pair of burned Brownies? Tune in to find out. And find out what happens when the group gets to Paris.


	25. To Paris

Disclaimer: The Phantom of the Opera does not belong to me (though I think if it were up to him, he wouldn't belong to anyone), only my own characters do.

Author's Note:

Merry Christmas everyone! Here's your gift, the next chapter of the story.

To ladymoonsoar: Thanks for reading, I'm glad you're enjoying the story. I hope you approve of the song choice in this chapter as well.

To MorganaCraven: Thank you for reading, glad you find this story unique and entertaining. How can any story not be humorous when you have a Pixie and two Brownies in it? I'll see what I can do about some Tavlyn and Luniana smut at the end of this arc, though for the next few chapters there won't really be any smut.

To phantommistress: Ah yes, troublesome little Brownies, will they ever learn? Probably, but little people have a notoriously short attention span. And as to the Draconic gas, well they eat a lot of meat, hence a lot of gas, nothing worse than a carnivore with gas. Erik also wants to know why you doubt his sexual prowess. Only two? He assures you he's quite capable of more than two per chapter, I just don't have the time to document every time.

To LittleMargarita: Brownies and their hair-brained schemes, always good for a few laughs as long as the property destruction is kept to a minimum. The next few chapters will be pretty serious, so I wanted to lighten the mood before the darkness descends. Yeah, poor Christine she doesn't know what she threw away when she chose Raoul over Erik and S'ray is not about to relinquish him to her. And your praise is really giving Erik a big head, but he can't understand why men aren't smart enough to do the poetry and music for the ladies when it works. Oh well, hope you enjoy this chapter.

To foxgodess07: Yes, don't you just love Brownie high-jinks? And that was just a sample of the trouble they get into. Wait until S'ray's relatives start showing up, there are some that just bring out the worst in the little guys.

And as soon as this arc is over, I'll be doing the chapter with the review contest winner in it.

Thanks to all who have read and reviewed; the more you review, the faster I write the next chapter. Now, on to the next chapter.

* * *

**Phantom of the Glen**

**Chapter 25**

**To Paris**

"Is she awake?" Erik asked.

"No, looks like she slept through the whole thing last night," S'ray replied looking through the open door.

"Including us?" he asked.

"You mean you," she replied.

"Me? As I recall you were a very willing participant," he smiled pulling her hair back and kissing her neck.

"You started it," she answered, watching her rival sleep. "And I even wore a nightgown."

Christine sighed and rolled over in her sleep. S'ray smiled as she saw the young woman start to drool in her sleep.

"You were wriggling and rubbing up against me," he whispered seductively. "How could a mere half-goblin ever hope to resist such temptation from such a beautiful woman?"

"Well, he could jump in the coldest part of the stream or look at the picture in front of him," she smiled ruffling his hair.

Erik raised his eyes and looked at Christine. "I wonder if she's doing that again because of the pregnancy," he chuckled quietly.

"Again?" she asked closing the door once more.

"She did that all the time when she first came to the opera," he explained as they walked to the kitchen. "I thought she had outgrown that."

"Well love, you thought she'd outgrown you as well when she married the Vicomte," S'ray teased.

"And as I said the other night, I'm keeping a large piece of furniture between her and I from now on," he growled and playfully smacked her backside. "That was for being so tempting last night."

"Erik!" she exclaimed.

"Yes love?" he purred.

"You are a wicked man," she replied.

"Again, all your fault," he replied silkily.

"How is that my fault?" S'ray demanded turning around to face him.

"Because your seductive Elven ways have broken down my natural inhibitions," Erik replied, backing her up against the wall.

"Need I remind you, that it was **you** who had **me** against the tree," she said looking up at him.

"And as I recall you were very willing," he smirked, pressing up against her.

"And relieved that you had finally decided to do something after lusting after me for so many weeks, "she smiled putting her arms around his neck.

"Mmm, I still lust for you," he murmured nuzzling her neck.

"Keep the lust upstairs, we have work to do today," Daklu said as he went past the couple and into the kitchen.

* * *

"Tavlyn!" the Pixie called.

"Here Luniana," he called to her.

"Hi Sugar Lips," she trilled landing on his chest. "What are you doing?"

"Taking a nap," he yawned. "It's going to be a long night."

"Want some company?" she asked.

"Sure," he smiled closing his eye again.

Luniana curled up on his chest. "Sleep well Tavlyn," she cooed kissing his adam's apple.

The Alve sighed and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Where are you going?" S'ray asked Erik as she caught him at the foot of the stairs.

"To take a nap like we agreed last night," he replied.

"I thought we could nap outside, less temptation for you," she smiled.

"You do have a point there," Erik answered. "Where did you have in mind?"

"Walk with me Erik," she said taking his hands.

"Do we need a blanket or anything?" he asked as she lead him outside.

"No, everything is already there," she smiled as they walked to the stream.

"So you knew I'd agree to this?" he chuckled pulling her closer and putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Well you said yourself that you couldn't resist temptation when it came to me," she laughed.

"Very true love," he smiled as they walked together.

"And I though you'd enjoy some time away from everyone," she sighed putting her arm around his waist.

"That will be nice, I've never been comfortable with a lot of people around me," he replied.

After a while they came to a secluded spot by the creek. He saw that S'ray had spread out a blanket and put several large cushions down on it as well. There was also a basket with food and a jug of cider. "Make yourself comfortable," she invited leading him over to the blanket.

Erik sat down on the blanket and relaxed against the cushions after re-arranging them a bit. "Are you going to join me or leave me by myself?" he asked gazing up at her.

"If you can control yourself," she smiled.

"If you can not tempt me so much," he replied.

"I'll try," S'ray said and lay down next to him.

"So will I," he smiled and pulled her into his embrace. "I wish I didn't have to do what I must tonight."

"I know Erik, I know," she sighed snuggling closer to him. "Just try to relax and get some sleep."

"I will," he said closing his amber eyes. "Will you sing for me S'ray?"

"What would you like me to sing?" she asked caressing his bare cheek.

"Something soft and relaxing," Erik said settling further into the cushions.

"I think I know just the thing," she smiled sitting up and began to sing.

"Come little children, I'll take thee away  
Into a land of enchantment  
Come little children, the time's come to play  
Here in my garden of magic."

Erik closed his eyes again, her soft, clear voice relaxing him.

"Follow sweet children, I'll show thee the way  
Through all the pain and the sorrows  
Weep not poor children for life is this way  
Murdering beauty and passions," she continued and smiled as she watched the tension of the last two days leave him. The song was originally meant to draw children to her people, but it worked just as well to relax her lover.

"Hush now dear children, it must be this way  
Too weary of life and deceptions  
Rest now my children for soon we'll away  
Into the calm and the quiet."

The words she sang were so familiar to him; he would ask her about them after tonight. He felt her lay her hand on his chest and caress him. His hand slid up and covered hers, keeping it over his heart.

"Come little children, I'll take thee away,

Into a land of enchantment  
Come little children, the time's come to play  
Here In my garden of shadows," she continued and brushed his unruly hair from his forehead.

"Come little children, the times drawing near  
Halloween night is waning  
Come little children, right with me tonight  
Its not a night for abstaining."

He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed her fingers.

"Come little children, now follow me home  
Not a one of you need worry  
Come little children, the times come to roam  
Come follow me now please hurry," she sang and removed his mask.

"Come little children, there's magic to see  
Here in my garden of mystery  
Come little children into my abode  
Tomorrow you all will be history," S'ray finished and leaning over, kissed his parted lips. "I love you Erik."

"Love you," he murmured turning his head toward her.

She smiled and lay down in his arms again. Erik automatically wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close to his side. "Sleep well love," she whispered resting her head on his shoulder.

* * *

Christine cautiously approached the dragon; she had until recently believed that such creatures only existed in fairy tales. "Um . . . hel . . . hello Monsieur," she stammered when his eyes opened and he looked at her.

"Hello," he rumbled lifting his head on his serpentine neck. "What can I do for you Christine?"

"Are . . . are you real?" she asked.

"Am I real?" Cyd asked with a chuckle. "Of course I'm real child."

"Then I'm not dreaming," she said quietly and sat down on the grass before him.

"And why do you think you'd be dreaming?" he asked cocking his head to one side.

"Because you and the Elves and the Pixie and Brownies aren't supposed to exist," she replied. "The angel of music wasn't real, so you shouldn't be real either."

"And why do you say that?" Cyd asked. "He's right here, you've talked to him."

"But he's not really an angel," Christine said looking up at the dragon. "He's only a man who deceived me."

"How would you have reacted if he'd revealed himself to be a man in a mask instead of the angel you were praying for?" he countered.

"I would have probably run away," she honestly replied.

"Do you think you were better off believing an angel and not a man, watched over you when you were a child?"

She was quiet for a while, remembering how she had felt right after her father had died. She had been so alone and so sad; her only friends had been Meg and Aunt Nettie. Then the Angel or rather Erik, as she knew him now, had come into her life and she no longer felt so alone or sad anymore. It had felt good to know that someone was always watching over her like her father had.

"Did he ever allow any harm to come to you?" the dragon asked when she failed to answer his previous question.

"No, never," Christine answered looking up at steel-colored reptilian eyes.

"So you were better off with your angel than without?"

"I was better off with him, yes," she nodded.

"So did his deception truly hurt you then?"

"Well, not when I was a child," she replied. "But last spring, after he showed himself to me finally, I've never been so frightened in my life."

"How did he frighten you?" Cyd asked.

"I woke up after he took me to his home under the opera and he was sitting at his organ. I walked over to him and touched his chin. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Then my fingers went up to the edge of his mask. I just had to know what my angel really looked like, so I pulled off his mask," she explained.

"It was awful, his face wasn't a face under the mask. I screamed and he threw me to the floor. He was so angry, he yelled obsceneties at me and called me horrid names. I thought he was going to kill me and I started to cry," she finished.

"Did you ask to remove his mask or just do it?" the dragon asked.

"I just took it off," she said with a small shrug.

"Then you should be able to understand his anger. When you removed his mask, you bared his greatest secret without his permission. Naturally he felt betrayed and hurt by you and that made him angry. It had taken him years to trust you enough to reveal himself to you and then you did what you did," the dragon explained. "And when you saw his true face, you screamed and fulfilled his greatest fear. You were frightened of the way he looked, the one thing that has always kept him separate from other mortals. It is a shame how humans are so obsessed with appearances and judge by them. Erik has been forced to live apart from your society in a cave under the Opera House for that reason only."

"Tell me," he continued. "What would have been your reaction to seeing me in this form or bumping into Tavlyn at the Inn in the village?"

"I . . . I . . . probably would have screamed and run," she stammered not able to meet his reptilian eyes any longer.

The dragon was silent, letting the young mortal think about her past actions and how they affected others. "Cyd," she finally said looking back up at him.

"Yes?"

"He would have never let me remove his mask or removed it for me, would he?" she asked.

"If you had not done it like you did, he may have shown you eventually," the dragon rumbled. "You see, Erik's only wish in life has been to be loved and accepted by someone in spite of his looks."

"But why does he let her remove his mask?" Christine asked.

"Simple really," he answered. "Erik trusts S'ray."

"But why?" she asked.

"First of all, she asked to remove his mask," Cyd said. "Secondly, Faye don't judge someone based on how they may outwardly appear."

"But how did he know I didn't mean the kiss?" she asked.

"If you had been waiting that long to be kissed by someone you loved, you would know the difference as well," he explained. "He knew you didn't want him because until he met S'ray, no woman wanted him; not even his own mother. Erik knew that you didn't love him, that's why he let you both leave."

"I think I'm starting to understand," she said from where she sat before the dragon.

"You also have to understand that Erik is by no means an angel either," the dragon went on. "Because of his appearance, your society expected the worst from him and he gave them his worst."

"What did he do?" she asked, almost breathless.

"You'll have to ask him yourself if you want to know," he replied.

"Don't you know?"

"No, but S'ray does and that knowledge does not bother her, so it does not bother me," he answered. "If Erik wishes to tell me, then he will and until it causes a problem for my rider I will consider it a closed subject."

* * *

"This just seems wrong," Tavlyn grumbled as he cinched up a strap on Cyd's riding harness.

"Having doubts with Erik's plan?" the dragon rumbled.

"No, it's not that," he sighed.

"Then what is it?" Cyd asked.

"You're bigger than Syk'nolt," he replied working the double buckle on another strap. "And I feel like a traitor riding you and not him."

"Trust me, he won't mind," Cyd chuckled.

"Besides unlike you, he'd fit in the alley," Tavlyn grinned and patted the dragon's haunch.

"Hmph," he snorted and turned away from the Elf.

* * *

"Erik."

"Yes S'ray," he replied buckling on his sword.

"I want you to take this with you tonight," she said offering him her Colt Dragoon wrapped in its holster and belt.

"Are you sure?" he asked looking at her. "Won't you need it?"

"I'll be fine, besides I can use magic if I need to," she replied. "And I would feel better knowing you had it. You do know how to use a pistol right?"

"Of course," he replied taking the offered weapon. The Phantom pulled the pistol from it's holster and checked it's weight. ".45 caliber?"

"Right and try to save the brass if you can," she smiled.

"Your talents never cease to amaze me," he smiled back while rolling the cylinder.

"Same goes for you love," S'ray said leaning against the desk. "Be careful tonight Erik."

"I will be," he said strapping the pistol belt over his sword belt. "Be careful as well S'ray," he said going over to her. "Now that I've found you I don't want to loose you."

"I feel the same way about you," she smiled, reaching up and caressing his bare cheek.

"This will end tonight," he said covering her hand with his. "I will not tolerate being pursued by men again nor have those I love used against me."

* * *

"I will stay here till you need me," Cyd rumbled as he concealed himself in the thicker cover of the wilder part of the park.

"What if we're not back before dawn?" Tavlyn asked.

"Then I shall assume my human form and keep waiting," he replied as he settled down to wait.

"Ready?" Erik asked.

"We are ready for battle," Brandji crowed popping out of S'ray's shoulder bag.

"Dork," Luniana scolded from Erik's shoulder.

"Hush," S'ray commanded the little people. "We're ready."

"Then follow me," he said setting off through the park.

He kept them to the shadows, especially after leaving the shelter of the tree-filled park. Finally they came to the Rue Scribe which ran behind the Opera Populaire. The Phantom stopped in front of a non-descript door at the back of the building.

"Why are we stopping here?" Tavlyn asked.

"This is where you'll bring the Giry's when you have them free," he explained taking a key from a hidden pocket and opening the door. "I'll be right back."

The Phantom shut the door and they heard him quietly descending a flight of stone stairs. The Alve stayed in the deep shadows of the alleyway. Twenty minutes later the door opened again and Erik re-emerged into the alley.

"This is a back entrance to my home under the Populaire," he explained and handed them each a key. "These keys will open this door and this door only. You'll go down the steps and take the left tunnel. Keep to the right-hand wall and it will lead you to a doorway in my work area. Just walk through the curtain and you'll be there. If anything happens contrary to the plan, come back here and we'll re-group."

"Luniana and I will now head underground from here," he said re-adjusting his cloak. "You both know your routes?"

"I'll watch for you both at the edge of the cemetery as planned," Tavlyn said and set off with Brule on his shoulder.

"Be careful," he said after the other Alve left.

"I will be and the same goes for you," S'ray said stepping close to him.

"I love you S'ray," Erik said before wrapping his arms around her and kissing her.

"I love you Erik," she smiled when they parted.

"Would you two stop all the mushy stuff," Brandji said popping out of her bag again. "We are burning moonlight!"

"He's right," Erik said softly.

"Mark that on your calendar and celebrate next year, Erik agreed with Brandji," Luniana chirped from Erik's shoulder.

"Listen here you little winged pest," Brandji started to scold.

"Hush, both of you," Erik quietly commanded.

"I'll see you in the church," S'ray said and set off down the alley.

* * *

"You really used to live down here?" Luniana asked wrinkling up her nose.

"Not right here," Erik replied, "under the Opera Populaire."

"Show me," she prompted, hovering in front of his nose.

"After I finish with the Vicomte," he said. "There are some things of mine I want to retrieve anyway."

"It smells bad down here," the Pixie complained.

"I know, we're in a part of the sewers now," he patiently replied.

"Ewww," she grimaced and landed on his shoulder.

"We'll be leaving the sewers shortly," he said ducking under and archway. "Be careful not to fall off."

* * *

"Raoul are you insane?" Madame Giry demanded.

"Not at all," he replied.

"Then for God's sake let us go," she said gripping the bars of the cell her and Meg were confined in.

"Not until I've rid us of the Opera Ghost forever," he replied walking around the iron cage.

"He's going to kill you this time," she said looking him in the eyes.

"Wrong again," he replied.

"You underestimate him at your own peril," she said. "In all my dealings with him, I've never known him to make the same mistake twice. He let you go when he could have just as easily killed you that night; he won't show mercy a second time."

"He won't have the chance," Raoul growled and left them.

"Mother, I'm frightened," Meg softly said as Antoinette turned back toward her daughter.

"I know my dear, I know," Antoinette sighed sitting on one of the two chairs their captors has provided.

* * *

"Master," Merrick said as he approached Monsieur Phelon's desk.

"Yes Merrick," he replied looking up from the papers he was examining.

"I haven't seen Mademoiselle Giry in four days," he said. "I think something may have happened to her."

"Have you asked her mother?" the older man asked.

"Madame Giry has also been missing for the last four days, none of the cast or crew that is still here have seen them," Merrick replied as he paced in front of the desk.

"That is unusual," Phelon said leaning back in his chair. "Have Archie help you look into this matter further and give me any updates on your progress."

"Yes Master," Merrick said and left the office.

Phelon closed his eyes to think, the disappearance of the Giry's made no sense to him. He was certain that either of them would have informed either him or the managers of their absence. He couldn't fathom who would kidnap his ballet mistress and prima ballerina and not send a ransom note the same day.

His eyes flew open at the knock upon the door again. "Enter," he said sitting up once more.

"Monsieur Phelon, I brought you the production costs from 'Hannibal' as you requested," Andre said as he entered the office.

"Thank you Andre, you may leave it on my desk," he replied.

"Did you need anything else before I leave for the evening?" the manager asked.

"There is one thing Andre," Phelon said. "Have you or Firmin received any communication from Madame or Mademoiselle Giry that they would be gone while we're shut for the month?"

"Why no sir, I would have let you know if we had," Andre replied surprised. "Would you like me to contact the police about their disappearance?"

"Not yet Andre, I have two of my associates already looking into it," Phelon instructed.

"Very well, good night sir," Andre said and left.

* * *

"I don't like this place," Luniana said as she perched on Erik's shoulder.

"This is just the catacombs; there's nothing that can harm you, only old bones," Erik said as he picked his way through the old tunnels.

"Ever heard of ghouls?" she asked ducking under the hood of his cloak for warmth and protection.

"Yes, but these bones were put here when they emptied out the cemeteries many, many years ago," he replied turning down another tunnel. "Though from time to time careless explorers have become lost and died down here."

"How do you know that?" she asked cautiously peeking out from the hood of his cloak.

"I've found the bodies, how else?" he chuckled.

The Pixie shivered and then asked, "How much longer?"

"Not much, we're almost to the church cellars," he replied.

* * *

"Can you see them?" Brule asked as he clamored onto Tavlyn's shoulder.

"No, they're behind that gravestone over there," he said indicating on of the larger monuments in the church yard. "How's our friend behind us?"

"Still out cold, but I hit him again anyway," the Brownie grinned.

"Good idea Brule, we don't need anyone to hear him moaning if he wakes up," the Alve replied.

S'ray pressed herself flat against the cool marble stone, waiting for the guard to come back around to her hiding spot. She stilled her breath as she heard the human approach again. He came around the stone and she grabbed him from behind. She held him still while Brandji cracked him over the head with a rock.

Tavlyn watched in horror as another sentry followed the one S'ray and Brandji had just subdued. He wanted to call out or drop the man himself, but he couldn't without drawing the attention of the other guards by the entrances to the church. The Alve and Brownie watched expectantly as the man disappeared behind the stone.

S'ray let the unconscious man slide to the ground. There was a crackling and she whirled to see another man walk behind the stone. His eyes widened in surprise at finding her standing over his prone form.

She reached into a pouch on her belt to pull out a knock-out dart. The man produced a bell and rang it. S'ray dropped the dart and fell to her knees.

Tavlyn covered his ears and curled into a ball as more bells rang out through the churchyard.

"It hurts," Brule complained as he cowered beneath the Alve.

"Quiet," Tavlyn hissed.

* * *

Raoul strode out the door and over to where his men gathered by a large marker in the grave yard.

"The bells worked just like you said sir," one of the men said.

"Good," the Vicomte smiled. "Bind her in iron and throw her in the cell with the other two. Then search the rest of the cemetery, there may be others."

Tavlyn shrank down behind the stone again after hearing those words. He had to find a new hiding place for himself and Brule and quickly at that as well. His eye spied a hole in the fence and the crawled through it, carrying Brule with him.

"What should we do with this sir?" another man asked, holding up Brandji by a leg.

"Throw it in a sack and throw the sack in the bird cage by the others," he replied regarding the Browning in the same way as a dead rat. "And stay on your toes; if the Elf bitch is here, then the Phantom must be close by as well."

* * *

Author's End Note: Hope you enjoyed your Christmas present!

Coming up in Chapter 26 – Re-Match


	26. ReMatch

Disclaimer: The Phantom of the Opera does not belong to me (though I think if it were up to him, he wouldn't belong to anyone), only my own characters do.

Author's Note: Finally the long awaited re-match of the 19th century is here; Erik versus Raoul for dominance of the Opera Populaire. On the left we have the reigning champion, Vicomte Raoul DeChagny who taken over and abandoned church and has over 50 mercenaries working for him. On the right we have our challenger the Phantom of the Opera, Erik Destler who is accompanied by a Pixie, two Brownies and two Elves. Which will prevail? Read and find out.

To phantommistress: Cyd's the man? I always thought he was the dragon. I'm glad the scene with him and Christine made you think a bit, that's what I was going for with it. Anyway, hope you're ready for another side of our dragon coming up soon. Also on behalf of Erik and S'ray I apologize for no love scene in this chapter, but they're kind of busy for that right now.

To LittleMargarita: Yeah, Christine tends to infuriate me as well. It's all well and good to be innocent, but sometimes she's more stupid than innocent and naive. You want to kill Raoul too? Well, get in line and get ready for the long awaited re-match between Erik and Raoul.

To foxgodess07: And another vote for Raoul needs to die. If this was a democratically decided outcome to the re-match, then Raoul is gonna die. However, you will just have to read and find out what happens. I also hope this is soon enough for you for the update.

I've got an urge to do more artwork. Let me know in a review what scene from the story you'd like to see. It can be a fight, something humorous, or something steamy. I will not do Christine kissing Erik, that won't happen in case there are any E/C shippers reading this (there are already enough pictures of that). I'll tally the list and have my guy pick (So be creative so says the guy) the winner.

Thanks to all who have read and reviewed; the more you review, the faster I write the next chapter. Now, on to the next chapter.

* * *

**Phantom of the Glen**

**Chapter 26**

**Re-Match**

S'ray grimaced and opened her eyes. Her head still pounded from the sound of the iron bells the men had rung to disable her.

"Maman, I think she's awake," a young voice said from her right.

The Alve pushed herself to a sitting position and found herself face-to-face with Madame Giry.

"You must be S'ray," she said.

"And you're Madame Giry," the Alve replied and discovered the iron manacles on her wrists. "Oh no," she gasped and pulled her gloves off.

"What is it?" Madame Giry asked as she knelt next to the other woman.

"Son of a bitch," S'ray cursed, looking with horror as the black stain of iron poisoning crept down her fingers and up her arms. "He's bound me with iron."

"Of course," Raoul sneered as he approached the cell. "How else would I be able to control and Elf bitch?"

"He's going to kill you," she snarled back with daggers in her eyes.

"I'm afraid you have that backward," he smirked standing before them. "I'm going to kill him."

"You got it wrong Blondie!" Brandji yelled as he threw the sack off himself. "He's gonna string your guts on barbed wire to make a necklace for a Harpy!"

"What is that thing?" Raoul asked the Elf.

"You're smart enough to bind me in iron, figure it out rich man," S'ray spat.

"You blonde haired baboon, you don't know what you've gotten your stupid ass into," Brandji continued.

"Really?" he asked. "Then tell me."

"You think you can beat him you empty-headed wiper of other people's bottoms?" Brandji demanded gripping the bars of the cage. "Well think again moron. He ain't afraid of you and he's got better friends than you. You don't have a snowball's chance in hell."

"He's on his own, we're in a church – hallowed ground – goblins can't enter here," the Vicomte sneered at the little Brownie.

"Goblins should be the least of your worries," S'ray said with a short laugh. "There are creatures that he can call who will have no issues with pulling this church down around you and killing every man here should any harm come to me or anyone else he holds dear."

"What creatures do you speak of?" he demanded coming close to the cage again.

"Fuck you," she snarled.

"Tell me," he demanded, reaching through the bars and grabbing her by the hair.

"Again, fuck you," the Alve snarled.

"Tell me you bitch," he snarled back.

"You kiss your wife with that mouth, you donkey biting son of a whore?" Brandji yelled from his cage.

"Shut up!" Raoul screamed at the Brownie and yanked hard on S'ray's hair. "Now tell me you Elven bitch."

"He's going to kill you and I'll make sure it lasts a long time so he can take his time and make it as painful as possible," she snapped and spit in his face.

"You may be tough now, but we'll see how you feel when your iron prison starts to drive you mad," the Vicomte hissed and threw her to the floor of the cell before wiping off his face.

"You stupid French fop, your mother was a hamster and your father smelled of Elderberries!" Brandji yelled at the mortal.

"If that thing gives you any trouble, throw cage and all in a barrel of water and drown it," Raoul snarled as he left.

"And if you thought that was a nasty taunting, you ain't heard nothing yet," the Brownie crowed at his back.

* * *

"She's getting weaker," Meg said to the strange little man in the parrot cage. "Is there anything we can do to help her?"

"We need to get the iron off her and get her outside," Brandji answered. "Is that stupid guard asleep yet?"

"Yes," the blonde nodded.

"Good," he said and took off his rat skull. "I think I can squeeze through the bars."

Brandji slid the skull between the bars and then stuck his head through. His arms and shoulders followed and he began pulling himself through. "Ahh dammit," he cursed.

"What is it?" Meg asked, glancing worriedly at the guard again.

"I'm stuck," he squawked.

"Well, wiggle a bit and see if you can get through," Madame Giry suggested.

The Brownie wriggled himself back and forth and up and down. It was no use, he was still stuck. "Didn't work," he frowned.

"Try taking a deep breath and then pushing out as much air as you can," Meg suggested.

Brandji took a deep breath and then forced out as much air as he could. "Ohh, now I feel dizzy," he wheezed.

"Suck it in Brandji," S'ray said quietly from where she lay in Madame Giry's arms.

"Got it," he nodded and pulled his stomach in as far as possible. Just as he was making progress, he farted. "Opps, 'scuse me ladies."

Meg clapped her hand to her mouth to stifle a sudden giggle.

"Wait a minute," he said and wriggled again. "I'm thinner!"

"Hurry," Madame Giry urged.

"Umm, you may want to cover your ears and noses then," Brandji cautioned and grimaced as he forced himself to fart. "Ohh, I think its working." Another whistling Brownie fart split the pregnant silence. "Now we're getting somewhere, I'm almost through." He broke wind once more and popped through the bars. "I'm free!" he crowed.

"Get the keys from the guard," Madame Giry ordered.

"Never fear, fair ladies, you're rescue is near," he said scampering over to the guard after grabbing a stout stick from the clutter on the floor.

"Uh, wha…what's that smell?" the guard sleepily asked.

"Have at you," Brandji cried and struck him in the crotch with his improvised spear. "The first blow is mine!"

The man doubled over with a pained groan. The Brownie heaved back and struck him again with all his might. The human drew in a sharp breath and his eyes rolled back in his head. Then he promptly fell over backward, unconscious. "The battle is mine!" Brandji crowed as he stood on his prone form.

"The keys," Meg reminded him.

"You should have worn a cod piece," he scolded the man as he searched his pockets. "Uh-oh, no keys."

* * *

Cyd looked around the park, there wasn't a human he could see or hear. He lumbered out of his place of concealment for even the mightiest of battle dragons cannot deny the call of nature indefinitely. The great dragon crept cautiously through the park, looking for the perfect place. He hissed in relief as he found the right spot for taking care of his business.

Jacques opened his bleary eyes and blinked twice. "Mus' shtill be drunk," he mumbled to himself.

He rubbed his eyes and looked again. "Thas the biggest damn dog I've ever sheen," he said and stood on wobbly knees.

"Do you mind sir?" the great dragon rumbled.

"Ohhhh pardon me and good day to you shir," he finished with a hiccup and tipped his dusty top hat. "And it talksh too, whatever next?" Jacques slurred and began to stumble off through the park.

* * *

"Eww, it smells in here," Luniana twittered as she flew in ahead of the Phantom.

"That is the smell of victory," Brandji replied.

"Is not," she countered.

"Is too," he shot back.

"Keys for what Brandji?" Erik asked as he stepped into the light and interrupting the brewing argument.

"Hurry, we need to get her outside," he said quickly as he ran over to the Phantom. "He bound her in iron and threw her in an iron cage."

The Phantom rushed up the cell that held the Giry's and S'ray. "S'ray," he said and fell to his knees when he saw she was unconscious.

"She's been like this for only a short time, we need to get out of here," Madame Giry said. "The guard doesn't have the keys, so Raoul must have them."

Erik reached into a pocket of his coat and pulled out several lock picks. "Luniana, find Tavlyn and bring him here," he said as he started on the lock of the cell.

The Pixie only nodded and flew out a broken basement window.

The lock popped open easily; the Phantom stood again and opened the door. He stepped inside and knelt beside his lover, once more going to work with his lock picks. The iron manacles that bound her came off and he threw them in a corner of the cell with a barely contained snarl of contempt. Erik picked S'ray up and the Giry's followed him out of the cell.

"And just where do you think you are taking those women?" Raoul demanded as he opened the door they were about to exit.

"Away from you," the Phantom growled.

"I think not," he said coming farther into the room.

"Take her Antoinette, a man with an eye patch will find you and he'll know how to help her," Erik said placing S'ray into the arms of his old friend. "Without her, I'm the monster again."

"We'll take good care of her," the older woman nodded.

"I'll be with her and you as soon as I'm able," he finished.

"Again, I think not," the Vicomte said blocking the way out.

"Let them go, your fight is with me," Erik growled. "Or have you fallen so low as to hide behind a woman's skirt?"

"They were merely the bait to draw you into my trap," the young noble sneered.

"Here I am," he said holding his arms open. "What are you waiting for?"

* * *

"Tavlyn! Tavlyn!" Luniana called as she flew around the church yard.

"Over here," he called standing up.

"Need help," she gasped. "S'ray bound with iron."

"That son of a whore," the Elf cursed. "Where is she?"

"Erik's friends are bringing her outside," the Pixie explained. "What should I do?"

"As quick as you can, fly to Cyd and bring him here. We need to empty this place of the Vicomte's hired thugs," he replied.

"Aye, aye," she saluted and flew off into the night.

"Come one Brule, we'll try to move closer in," he said and set the Brownie on his shoulder.

"She didn't say what happened to Brandji," the little Brownie said apprehensively.

"I'm sure he's fine, you'll be back with him in a bit," the Alve reassured him.

* * *

Cyd craned his neck around after the Pixie hit him square in the ribs on his left side. "Luniana?" he asked cocking his head to one side.

"Cyd?" she queried as she stood on wobbly legs.

"What's the matter little one?" he asked peering down at her.

"Hurry, hurry, quick," she squealed anxiously.

"What is it?"

"S'ray hurt, needyour helpto getridofhumansatchurch. . . bebigandscary. . . chasethemaway," she quickly said jumping up and down. "Hurryhurryhurry!"

"Very well, come here, I'll carry you back," he said holding out a taloned hand. The Pixie fearlessly climbed onto his hand and was safely tucked into a pouch on his riding harness.

The great dragon lumbered into the open and unfurling his wings, leaped into the starry sky.

* * *

"I thought I'd give you a few moments to make peace with any God that may decide to actually listen to a monster like you," Raoul said as he walked down the steps into the room beneath the church.

"More like you're hoping God will strike me dead for just stepping foot in His church," Erik replied.

"There's a thought," the younger man smiled.

"Too bad you defiled this church by the crimes you've already committed within its walls," he replied warily keeping his distance from the Vicomte.

"And what's that compared to what you've done," he taunted. "Do you even know how many lives you've taken?"

"Does that thought frighten you Vicomte?" the Phantom asked, covering his surprise with a confident taunt. "Would you like me to recount some of them for you?"

Madame Giry and Meg watched as the men circled each other like lions about to face off over their territory. She nodded to her daughter and they hurried up the stairs with the unconscious Elf.

* * *

Tavlyn looked up at the shadow that suddenly covered the sky. "Cyd's here," he breathed in relief from behind the tombstone.

Elf and Brownie both watched as the great dragon landed on roof of the church. They saw and heard the building protest the sudden weight on it. Men ran outside to see what shook the church and stared in horror at the beast on the roof.

Cyd unfurled his leathery wings to their full extent, raised his head and released a river of fire into the darkness that was closely followed by a roar of challenge. Brave men and well-paid mercenaries alike, screamed in terror and ran off in all directions.

* * *

"What was that?" Raoul asked after the building stopped shaking.

"That would be your men leaving," the Phantom smiled and whipped off his heavy cloak.

"En guarde," the Vicomte challenged, drawing his sword.

Without a word, Erik drew the long sword he now favored and waited for the Vicomte to attack.

He didn't have to wait long, Raoul leapt forward and slashed at him with his rapier. He backed up a step and blocked the blow with the flat of his blade.

"Nice sword," Raoul growled, "It'll look great on my wall next to your mask."

"You'll have to kill me first for that," he replied shoving the other man backward.

"That is my plan," Raoul replied and brought his sword around again.

"Is this all you've got?" Erik smirked after easily parrying the blow. "I would expect more than this from a ballet rat." The Vicomte's face reddened and he pressed his attack again. Erik's sword flashed upward again and caught the other blade. "This is really quite ungentlemanly of you Monsieur," he continued.

"How can defending my bride be ungentlemanly?" the younger man demanded as they traded blows.

"I let you both go and have not bothered either of you since that night, yet you pursue me till I almost drop from exhaustion and then you trespass upon my new home," Erik replied, easily dodging another blow.

"But only to keep you from Christine," Raoul asserted.

"I was away from her, I let you both go. I was ready to just fade away into obscurity as another legend of the theater," Erik explained. "But no, you had to kidnap one of my oldest friends and her daughter and now you've possibly killed the woman to whom I've given my heart. And mark me, if she dies, so shall you."

"So you've bewitched another just like you did to Christine, then this'll be a mercy to her when I kill you," Raoul replied.

"Speaking of your wife, do you know where she is right now?" he asked trapping the Vicomte's sword with his own.

"You monster, what have you done with her," the Vicomte demanded.

"Again, I've done nothing to her. She just walked into the kitchen 3 mornings ago while S'ray and I were in a very compromising position," he explained with a smile. "Poor girl fainted dead away when she saw what she gave up for you."

Raoul's eyes blazed in anger and with a roar, he rushed the Phantom. This was what Erik had been hoping for, an angry man would make foolish mistakes and be much easier to defeat. And in his thinking, the quicker he took care of his enemy, the quicker he would be back at S'ray's side. He pushed thoughts of his lover to the back of his mind and focused on the man in front of him instead.

Erik's sword came forward and slashed the Vicomte's arm, drawing blood. The younger man cried out in pain and jabbed at the Phantom, slashing open his waistcoat. Erik danced back and let the other regain his feet again. The Vicomte stood and brushed his hair from his eyes. He glared at the Opera Ghost across the space they'd chosen for their fight. Then he raised his sword and attacked the taller man again.

Erik coolly waited for the rushing man. His sword flashed upward and he parried the blade and spun to the side in the same motion. He watched Raoul stumble and almost fall forward after passing him. The Vicomte whirled around and walked back, slashing back and forth with his blade. "You son of a bitch, I'll make you pay for that insult," the noble snarled.

"Not before I make you pay for what you've done to S'ray," Erik replied.

"Why? Your Elf-whore had it coming," Raoul sneered. "Besides, she can't be a true Elf anyway. After all, she took a monster like you into her bed."

Erik saw red, but held his temper in anyway. He knew there would be time enough later to take it out on inanimate objects, preferably the Vicomte's cold corpse.

"No answer?" Raoul asked. "Apparently I was correct in my conclusions then. In fact, I'll bet she's just some delusional girl you have hypnotized and not a Faye at all."

"Then why did you have the need to bind her in iron?" Erik shot back. "If she's only human as you say. And why the need for a church? After all, I'm only a man or do my cousins still give you nightmares?"

Raoul paled and stuck out at the Phantom again. This time he connected and drew blood, a crimson stain spreading quickly on his shoulder. "You must be a man, you bleed," Raoul smirked.

"Would you like to know what happened to the last man that drew my blood boy?" Erik asked coldly and circled the Vicomte like a tiger.

Raoul didn't dare answer, he only watched the Phantom.

"His bones are bleaching in the sun in the desert outside of Tehran," he replied and attacked again.

Raoul was dumb-founded; his opponent wasn't anywhere this good when they fought in the cemetery before the grave of Christine's father. Or was he? Had he merely been toying with him before? Did he let him win, knowing that Christine would stop the coup de grace he'd been about to deliver? Or had he only lost his temper and made a stupid mistake in their last meeting. Answers would have to wait; he had to survive this fight first.

Erik watched the Vicomte closely; the man was starting to tire. He pressed his attack again and Raoul landed hard on his back, his sword flying from his hand. The Phantom's booted foot quickly trapped the blade against the stone floor. He watched the younger man scuttle backward as he advanced and picked up his blade.

"I . . . I suppose you'll kill me now," Raoul said, trying hard not to stammer as he was approached by the embodiment of death itself.

"And why would I do that and give you the easy way out?" Erik said softly and he stood over the Vicomte.

"It's what I would do in your place," Raoul replied.

"I am not you," Erik stated and crouched down before the prone man.

Raoul didn't reply, he knew it was useless to beg for mercy or a quick death. The Phantom had let him go once before, there would be no second chances for him and Christine this time. He closed his eyes and waited for the noose to land about his neck.

"Open your eyes and meet death like a man," Erik snarled.

Raoul's eyes flew open to meet the amber fire that blazed in the Phantom's angry gaze. The young noble saw him draw his sword arm across his chest and then flash backward, striking him in the jaw and rendering him unconscious.

"But not yet," Erik whispered at the unconscious man as he stood and sheathed his sword. "I have plans for you and before you die, I'll have you wishing your mother and father had never met."

* * *

Author's End Note: Whoo! What a ride eh loyal readers? And yes, I swiped some lines from Monty Python but they worked so well for Brandji.

Coming up in Chapter 27 – Down Once More

What does Erik have planned for Raoul? How is S'ray doing? Where did Brandji get off to? Will the drunk remember what he saw in the park?


	27. Down Once More

Disclaimer: The Phantom of the Opera does not belong to me (though I think if it were up to him, he wouldn't belong to anyone), only my own characters do.

Author's Note: Whew! Okay, kids, let's stop and review the important information – Raoul is a big doofus. He got the girl, but still insists on going after the Phantom anyway. Poor S'ray really was poisoned by iron, but can't die because, hey, let's face it; she's one of the good guys.

To flamethrowerqueen: Drown him in the lake? Nah too fast and not as satisfying. Torture chamber? Now we're talking. And if you loved Erik in the last chapter, you haven't seen anything yet.

To Bayley Storme: I'm glad you like the story so far. I hope this chapter came soon enough and doesn't disappoint.

To phantommistress: Thanks so much, glad you liked that fight. But now you'll have to decide which chapter to take the fight from as we have more fights in this one.

To LittleMargarita: Hey, like the children's book says, everybody poops and this includes dragons. Besides he ate a lot of red meat, can you imagine how ornery a constipated dragon would be? I don't want to touch that with a ten-foot pole. And Erik will be sure that Raoul gets what he has coming to him and then some.

To foxgodess07: Nah, Brandji didn't get lost, he just found a safe spot from which to watch the fight between Erik and Raoul. And Cyd doesn't like to eat humans; they give him heartburn and gas. And we don't want that, do we?

I've got an urge to do more artwork. Let me know in a review what scene from the story you'd like to see. It can be a fight, something humorous, or something steamy. I will not do Christine kissing Erik, that won't happen in case there are any E/C shippers reading this (there are already enough pictures of that). I'll tally the list and have my guy pick (So be creative so says the guy) the winner.

Thanks to all who have read and reviewed; the more you review, the faster I write the next chapter. Now, on to the next chapter.

* * *

**Phantom of the Glen**

**Chapter 27**

**Down Once More**

"Help please," Meg called from the doorway of the now empty church.

"Here, I'll take her," Tavlyn said stepping out from the shadows.

"Oh, you startled me," Meg gasped as the one-eyed Elf stepped into the light.

"Sorry Miss," he said taking his captain from the two women. "Come with me, I may need your help."

They followed him from the church and down to a grassy spot beneath an old oak in the small cemetery. He gently lay S'ray on the grass and took off his pack. "Roll her sleeves up please while I mix these herbs," he said quietly as he took out a mortar and pestle.

"Anything else we can do?" Madame Giry asked the Elf.

"In my bag are some strips of cloth, as I apply these herbs you'll have to wrap her hands and arms to keep the herbs on so they draw out the iron," he instructed.

Then he moved next to S'ray and taking one of her blackened hands in his, began smoothing the mixture over her skin. As he moved up her arm, Madame Giry wrapped her hand and arm securely in the strips of cloth from his bag.

"How long till you know its working?" Meg asked as she cradled S'ray's head in her lap.

"Soon I hope," he replied, moving to her other arm.

"How is she?" the Pixie asked as she flitted over to them.

"I think she'll be okay," he replied as Madame Giry finished wrapping her other arm. "Luniana, fly home and tell Daklu what's happened. He's going to have to prepare more the medicine for iron poisoning."

"Should I come back?" she asked hovering in front of him.

"Yes, do you remember the Opera House we stopped at on our way here?" he asked the little Pixie.

"Yes," she nodded. "Should I use Erik's door?"

"Can you fit under it?"

"Of course."

"Then go there, quickly now," he smiled.

Then with a buzzing of tiny wings, she was gone from sight.

"So what do we do now?" Madame Giry asked as the Elf stood again.

"Stay here with her, Cyd will be down shortly," Tavlyn replied. "I'm going to see what's keeping Erik."

"Be careful, the Vicomte is not in his right mind," the ballet mistress warned. "He may have all manner of traps set for your kind."

"I will be," he said nodding to her. "Mademoiselle," he smiled as he walked past Meg and into the church.

* * *

Raoul sputtered and spit the water from his mouth. He went to wipe some slime from his face and found that he was tied up. The Vicomte struggled, but found that he was bound tightly to a cold metal object.

"Is there a problem Monsieur?" the Phantom's voice asked from everywhere at once.

"Where am I?" Raoul demanded. "Show yourself, you bastard."

"You are in no position to make demands," the Phantom continued. "Also, the name calling, I thought that was below you seeing as you call yourself a gentleman. And please, do continue to struggle; it saves me the trouble of strangling you myself."

Raoul stopped moving as he realized that the ropes that bound him were only getting tighter with every move he made. "You monster," he cursed.

"Monster? I am not the one who had two innocent women kidnapped from their home. I am not the one who bound an Alve with iron chains and then threw her into an iron cage," came the Phantom's voice from directly in front of the Vicomte. "And now you dare to complain about your current circumstances?"

The Vicomte remained silent, sensing that if he said the wrong thing now it would mean a swift, but painful death for him.

"But I am being a poor host, here let me grant you a little illumination," the Phantom said and the room was suddenly filled with light.

Raoul blinked several times, adjusting to the sudden brightness. He raised his head and saw the Opera Ghost casually lounging on a throne-like chair before him, one leg carelessly flung over one of the arms. The man had obviously changed clothes. He still wore black trousers, but he was now wearing black knee-length boots. Instead of his usual white shirt, he wore black with a red brocade waist coat that was left unbuttoned. Most disturbing to the younger man was the mask he now wore; it was black as the Pit and covered his face except for his mouth and chin.

"Tell me, do you like my guest room?" the Phantom asked gesturing with a leather gloved hand to the room they were in.

"What are you going to do with me?" Raoul asked slowly so he could keep stammering in fright.

"I asked you first," the Phantom smiled and Raoul's blood turned to ice.

"Guest room?" Raoul asked choosing his words carefully. "This looks more like some sort of torture chamber."

"Very perceptive of you," his captor nodded. "This is a guest room for unwanted guests."

"I can see why, it's freezing in here," he replied.

"You are cold Monsieur?" the Phantom asked.

"Yes and wet thanks to you," he snapped.

"A thousand apologies, I will see about some heat in here immediately," the Phantom said standing. "I will be but a moment."

* * *

Brandji had finally made it along the narrow ledge that ran around the underground lake. He had been tempted to swim it, but the water was freezing and he was sure that any creatures living in it were probably partial to Brownies. He looked around, trying to determine where Erik had disappeared to in this place. Then he saw a curtain move and the man stepped out from behind it.

"Hey!" he shouted, running over to him. "Where are we? Why didn't you go up to S'ray like you promised?"

"Brandji?" Erik asked, surprised to see the little Brownie in his lair.

"Who else you big, stupid goblin?" the Brownie snapped as he stood before the man. "What'd you do with that son of a silly person?"

"He's where he can't hurt anyone else," Erik answered. "How is S'ray?"

"I don't know, I just followed you and the blonde baboon," Brandji shrugged. "Cyd's there, he'll help her. What are you going to do to him?"

"I'll show you," he smiled icily and kneeling down, let the Brownie climb onto his shoulder.

* * *

Tavlyn cursed silently as he trudged through the sewer. He hated being underground and he absolutely hated sewers and catacombs. Why Erik had dragged the Vicomte this way, he wasn't sure but he was damn sure he was going to find out.

The Alve frowned, he had been certain that Erik would have rushed out of the church as soon as he'd finished with the human to check on S'ray. What was going through the man's mind, he wondered. Then he realized that Erik must have believed the worst and that S'ray was dying. He had then dragged the young mortal down here to exact his revenge on him slowly and in private.

Cursing his surroundings again, he picked up his pace and continued on through the sewers in pursuit of the Phantom and his prey. He vowed that when this was over, he and Erik were going to have a long talk about the proper way to court his commanding officer and friend.

* * *

Raoul was surprised, the room was actually getting warmer and he had stopped shivering. It was now a comfortable temperature and he waited for the Phantom to return. Many minutes passed by and still he did not return.

The Vicomte frowned, what was the man up to, what game was he playing now. He shook his head to keep some sweat from rolling into his eyes; the room was still getting warmer by the minute. His eyes grew wide, was that his plan, roasting him alive in this room. He looked around at the mirrored walls, each reflecting heat back at him. "Hey, you can turn it down now," he called to the empty room, sure that where ever he was, the Phantom would hear him. There was no response from his captor and the room continued to grow warmer.

He was now distinctly uncomfortable, his clothes plastered to his body and sweat running off him in tiny rivulets. "It's not funny anymore," he called. "It's really, really hot in here." Raoul was answered by silence; he felt faint and closed his eyes. His breathing soon became labored and he passed out.

* * *

"How is she?" a deep voice asked from behind the two women.

"Eep!" Meg exclaimed and fell backward onto her bottom.

"My apologies miss, I did not mean to startle you," the tall silver-haired man said and extended his arm to her.

"Thank you," she smiled shyly as he helped her up.

"Can you tell me how long she was bound?" he asked, now kneeling before the unconscious Elf.

"Between three and four hours I think, it was hard to tell underground like that," Madame Giry answered, gently brushing hair from the woman's face. "You would be Cyd, correct?"

"I am," he nodded and picked up one of S'ray's hands. He gently lifted up a bit of the bandage to look at her fingertips. The man nodded to himself and examined her other hand as well.

"Well?" Meg asked expectantly as she hovered near her mother, not quite sure what to make of this strange man.

"She's going to be fine, the iron is already leaving her system," he replied looking up at both of them. "Where are Erik and Tavlyn?"

"We haven't seen Erik since we brought her up here," Madame Giry answered. "The other man went to find him after he finished seeing to her."

"Dammit," he hissed. "Look, it's not safe for you to stay here. Have you somewhere safe you can go?"

"Yes, we can go back to the Opera," Madame Giry answered.

"Then I suggest you go and take S'ray with you," Cyd commanded. "Let me take her and I'll hail you a carriage."

"What about me?" Brule asked waving up at the dragon.

"You stay with the ladies and help them," he replied standing.

"Can I ride on your shoulder pretty lady?" the little Brownie asked Meg, looking up at her with big, brown eyes.

* * *

Raoul swallowed and opened his eyes. The Phantom was seated as before, but this time the annoying little creature that had been with the Elf was perched on his shoulder.

"Awake again I see," he said nonchalantly, his amber eyes flickering dangerously.

"What the hell did you do?" the Vicomte demanded.

"Turned up the heat as you requested," he replied.

"You tried to kill me, to roast me alive," Raoul snapped.

"Come now DeChagny, if I wanted to kill you it would be by a much more personal and satisfactory method," he smiled coldly and drew a knife from his boot.

Raoul blanched at the thought of what the man might do to him with the knife he now held.

"Not so tough now, are you, you blonde baboon," Brandji gloated from Erik's shoulder. Now he knew why Luniana liked perching here, the feeling of power was awesome.

"What is that thing?" Raoul said disdainfully.

"You knew how to use iron bells against Faye, so surely you also know that Brandji here is a Brownie," the Phantom said sitting upright in his chair. "So tell me Vicomte, where did you learn such things?"

"That is hardly any of your concern," he replied haughtily.

"But it is my concern, you hurt a woman that Brandji and I care for very deeply and I mean to ensure you are not able to do so again," he said now standing up.

"Care for? You don't know what it is to care for someone, you just tricked her into thinking you care for her so you could have your way with her," he replied. "Just like you had planned for Christine until I stopped you. Besides, any woman that would give herself to you is obviously a whore anyway."

Erik's eyes flared in anger. "What did you call her," he growled.

"I said only a whore would sleep with you," the noble sneered.

"Uh-oh," Brandji squeaked as Erik stormed up to the Vicomte. The Brownie held on tightly as the Phantom pulled back and struck the man in the face with his gloved fist.

"Never, ever call her that again," Erik snarled and landed another blow against the bound Vicomte.

"Then what should I call her? A slut perhaps?" he laughed and was struck again. "You're just a coward, fighting someone who can't even hit you back."

"Then so be it," Erik smiled nastily and cut the ropes that bound the Vicomte. Then he hit the man once more and Brandji jumped off his perch before scurrying off to a safer place.

Erik backed off and let Raoul disentangle himself from the ropes. The Vicomte dropped into a defensive stance and waited for the next blow. The Phantom lashed out and delivered a right jab to Raoul's midsection. He doubled over and Erik followed up with a vicious hook to the younger man's cheek, splitting it open.

Raoul coughed and took two steps backward as he held his stomach. He felt something wet on his cheek and wiped at it, his hand came away bloody. "Oh, you're going to pay now," he snarled.

"Oh, did I mar your perfect face?" Erik snapped. "Then you shouldn't have hurt my S'ray!" He threw another punch at Raoul's face, but the younger man ducked this time. The younger man smiled and delivered a series of quick punches to the Phantom's kidneys.

Blast, but that hurt, Erik thought shaking his head to rid it of the stars. He whirled on the Vicomte and his fist connected with the other's nose.

The noble's head snapped backward and his nose fountained blood. "You basdard, you broke my nose," Raoul seethed, his voice distorted by the blood clogging up his now crooked nose. He threw a fist into Erik's face, but hit his shoulder instead. He drew his hand away and felt warm liquid cover his hand. Hah, the young noble thought silently, the bastard does bleed.

Erik hissed as Raoul re-opened the wound on his shoulder and rounded on him with a hard elbow to his ribs. He smiled as he heard a satisfying crack and the other gasp in pain. The Phantom turned to his opponent and threw another punch which the Vicomte barely blocked this time. His other fist connected with Raoul's stomach and the man doubled over in pain.

The Vicomte gasped as the wind rushed out of his lungs; damn, but the man was fast. Suddenly he was on his back, having had his legs swept out from underneath him. Raoul found himself straddled by the larger man and brought his hands up to his face to try and ward off the barrage of punches that now flew at him.

* * *

Cyd frowned; he had thought Erik would have more sense than to drag his nemesis down below. He expected to meet up with Tavlyn and Erik soon, counting on the Alve to talk some sense into him. However, if S'ray's second failed in that attempt, he would try talking to the man. And if talking failed, there was always bodily force and the dragon would have no problem with that option. Then he was going to sit Erik down for a long talk.

* * *

Tavlyn finally trudged out of the water and onto dry land again. He looked around, this had to Erik's lair under the Opera Populaire. As he was taking in his surroundings, he saw Brandji run out from behind a curtain. "Brandji," he called sharply and the little creature stopped.

"Tavlyn? What you doing here One-Eye?" he asked running over to where he sat on a rock emptying the water from his boots.

"I followed Erik," he replied putting his boots back on.

"How's S'ray?" the Brownie asked concern filling his face.

"She's going to be alright," Tavlyn answered. "Where did Erik get off to?"

"I'll show you, but I don't think you'll like it," Brandji cautioned.

"Just show me," the Alve frowned.

* * *

"Let's take her to my room," Madame Giry said as they entered the Opera Populaire through the stables.

"Oh, just a moment, I almost forgot," Meg said as they passed a large black stallion. "Here you are Caesar," she smiled and gave the animal an apple from a nearby barrel.

The horse happily accepted the treat and briefly nuzzled the ballerina's hand as he chewed the apple. "Hi horsie," Brule grinned peeking out from his cozy spot in the hood the ballerina's cloak.

"Let's go before someone sees us, I don't want to have to explain where we were or why she's dressed like this," Madame Giry commanded softly.

Meg nodded in agreement and they proceeded up to their private rooms.

* * *

"Erik, what in the name of the seven demons of the Pit are you doing in there," Tavlyn demanded as he stood before the door to the torture chamber. "Dammit Erik, come out here!"

Erik turned toward the hidden door as he finished tying the Vicomte to the iron tree once more. He stood and smoothed his hair back as he walked to the door. Then pressing the hidden mechanism, the door opened and he stood in front of a shocked Tavlyn.

"Yes Tavlyn," he said evenly as the Alve gaped at him.

"What the hell are you doing down here instead of being at S'ray's side," the Alve demanded.

"Taking care of a thorn in both our sides," he said darkly.

"Your woman needs you and you're messing around in the dark with some stupid mortal? I thought more of you than that Erik," he said crossing his arms and not backing down.

"She's dying and I'm making him pay for it, slowly," he said coldly.

"She's not dying, she's going to be fine," Tavlyn corrected. "You got her out in time."

"Then I'm going to make sure he never hurts anyone again," he said turning back to the still open door. "But not until I find out how he knew to used iron bells against you."

"That was no coincidence?" the Elf asked.

"No, he planned it," Erik replied.

"Then I owe him as well," Tavlyn said darkly and followed the Phantom back into the torture chamber.

* * *

S'ray opened her eyes to a dimly lit room. "Where . . . where am I?" she asked sitting up.

"You're in my private rooms in the Opera Populaire," Madame Giry said turning up the gas lamp.

"Where's Erik?" she asked relaxing back onto the couch.

"We don't know both he and the Vicomte are missing. Your two friends went to look for them, but haven't returned either," she sighed. "But more importantly, how are you feeling?"

"Like I've been chewed up and then spit out by a Tarasque," she replied. "Which is how I felt the last time I had iron poisoning."

Madame Giry and Meg looked at each other with a puzzled expression.

"That good huh?" Brule asked cheerfully as he clamored up onto the couch.

"Hello Brule," S'ray smiled at the little Brownie.

"We were supposed to meet back at Erik's home under the opera house," she said looking back at Madame Giry. "Do you think he may have taken the Vicomte there?"

"It's very possible," Madame Giry frowned. "And he's always hinted of having a place down there that no man would want to step foot in."

"Then I need to find him, make sure he keeps his promise," S'ray said.

"What promise?" Meg asked.

"Before we left, I made him promise to not kill the Vicomte if he could avoid it," she replied.

"Why would you be so kind to someone who tried to kill both of you?" Madame Giry asked.

"It wasn't for him, but for her and their unborn child," the Elf answered. "Christine showed up at our home three days ago, she doesn't even know yet."

Meg looked at her mother in total shock.

"I've got a key on me some where," the Alve frowned sitting up again and patting down her tunic.

"I know a faster way," Madame Giry said standing up. "Meg, help me with her."

* * *

Cyd finally waded into the lake in front of Erik's underground lair. He quirked a steel-colored eyebrow at the double gate and made a note to take a closer look when he was back in dragon form and had a spare moment. His quick eyes spotted Brandji standing in front of a curtain and wringing his hands in worry.

"Where are they Brandji?" he softly asked so as to not startle the little Brownie too much.

"Glad you here," he said running up the edge of the lake as Cyd changed back to his natural form. "They really quiet, haven't heard anything for a while now."

"Who's been really quiet?" the dragon rumbled.

"Erik and Tavlyn," he said. "They have that blonde baboon that hurt S'ray in a bad room and are trying to find out where he learned to use iron bells against us."

"So I see," Cyd frowned, this would complicate matters.

"We'll ask him again when he wakes," Erik said as he stepped from behind the curtain Brandji had been staring at.

"He was close, too bad he passed out," Tavlyn frowned, following the Phantom out.

"Good, you're both here now," Cyd said from above them as he stood up in the lake. "Now would either of you mind terribly telling me what is going through your inferior minds?"

"How is S'ray?" Erik asked looking up at the dragon.

"She's with the Giry's," Cyd frowned. "And more than likely worried sick about you, not knowing if you're alive or dead."

"Cyd you have got to see this room that Erik built, it's absolutely brilliant," Tavlyn started, reading the signs of a dragon in the early stages of a foul mood.

"Be quiet Tavlyn," the dragon ordered.

Tavlyn shut his mouth immediately at the command from the great creature.

"You should take her home, tell her I'll join her as soon as I'm done tying up a loose end," the Phantom said darkly.

"Do not be so presumptuous with me mortal," Cyd growled. "You are neglecting the woman you profess to love quite deeply and I am not going to tolerate it."

"What happens between S'ray and I is none of your concern," Erik frowned.

"She is my rider and her well-being is my concern," the dragon replied lowering his head to the man's level. "One snap and you'd be gone mortal."

"Don't threaten me in my own home," Erik replied.

"Do not tempt me Erik!" the dragon roared, knocking Brandji off his feet.

"Then do not intrude where you are not welcome," Erik growled.

Tavlyn swallowed, this was not good. An argument between Erik and Cyd was only going to result in Erik being eaten, that was how dragons usually settled arguments with lesser creatures. "Gentlemen," he interjected, trying to calm things down a bit.

"Don't get in the middle of this Tavlyn, this is between myself and Cydqx'xy-Ti," the Phantom said curtly as he pushed the Alve back.

"Impressive, you can say part of my name," the dragon hissed mockingly. "Now are you going to come along willingly or do I have to take you back by force?"

"I am staying here till my business with the Vicomte is finished," he replied, glowering at the great beast.

"Your business is done, you won!" Cyd shouted again, making the candle holders rattle this time.

"Really Cyd," Tavlyn said still trying to keep them calm and civil, "I'm sure the human will tell us where his copy of the Book of the Faye Realm is when he wakes up again."

"And where did a mere human acquire such a book?" the dragon demanded, swiveling his head to glare down at the Elf. "And in a mortal language as well?"

"It can't be," Brandji said suddenly.

"What can't be?" Cyd asked the little Brownie.

"He thought he destroyed all the copies," the Brownie continued.

"When Dandel was Guardian he heard of a monk in the old abbey making a copy of the Book," Brandji began. "It was in one mortal tongue and he was copying it to another one. One night Dandel and a dragon named Sirrac went to take the books from the human. They only found the original and the human refused to say what happened to the other one so the dragon ate him."

"What abbey?" Erik asked.

"The one in the forest, it's ruined now," he replied shrugging his little shoulders.

"Fontainebleau Abbey was destroyed suddenly over 350 years ago," Erik said.

"Cyd, is it possible that Sirrac came back looking for the other book and destroyed the abbey looking for it?" Tavlyn asked.

"Possible? It's true, I know him," Cyd rumbled. "He thought he destroyed the book when he set the rubble aflame."

"The book was already out of the abbey when they came there the first time," Erik explained. "Books were sent out as soon as they were finished in those days."

"And now the Vicomte has it," Tavlyn growled.

"Bring him out here," Cyd snarled. "I'll make him talk."

"He'll talk, but he stays where he is," Erik replied.

"I want that book!" the dragon bellowed almost knocking Erik and Tavlyn to the floor.

"So do I, you damn reptile," Erik snarled. "But eating Raoul isn't going to get it for us."

"Reptile? Reptile!" Cyd snarled making the stone walls of the lair vibrate.

* * *

"What was that?" Meg gasped as they steadied themselves against the wall of the tunnel.

"That was probably Cyd," S'ray frowned. "We need to hurry."

"It's not much longer," Madame Giry said giving her daughter a worried look as they started moving again.

Several minutes later they paused again as another roar shook the building and the tunnel they were following. Madame Giry grew more concerned by the moment for S'ray's health. The poultice the other Elf made may have been drawing the iron from her, but she was looking paler with every step they took. The ballet mistress sighed inwardly, no wonder Erik was so enamored of this woman; she was just as stubborn and mule-headed as he was. When this was over, she was going to have a long talk with that man whether he liked it or not.

Finally they reached one of the entrances to Erik's lair and stepped inside. Meg gasped and paled at the sight that met their eyes. There was Erik looking a great dragon in the eye and apparently arguing with it while an Elf stood by trying to break up the two. The beast was huge, his leathery wings almost touched the ceiling and Erik was practically nose to nose with him.

It was impossible to make out what they were saying because of the strange acoustics of the cavern and the fact that they were all shouting at each other. So the women patiently waited for a break in the argument to make their presence known. After several minutes, it seemed that they were calming down until the dragon roared something unintelligible at the Phantom. They saw the Elf roll his eyes and throw up his hands in defeat. Then Erik yelled at the dragon again and the space became suddenly quiet.

"ERIK DESTLER!" S'ray's voice suddenly rang out in the cavern.

* * *

Author's End Note: Don't forget to let me know in a review what scene from the story you'd like to see. It can be a fight, something humorous, or something steamy. I will not do Christine kissing Erik, that won't happen in case there are any E/C shippers reading this (there are already enough pictures of that). I'll tally the list and have my guy pick (So be creative so says the guy) the winner.

Coming up in Chapter 28 – Shaken Foundations

Having a dragon shouting at the Opera Ghost in the Lair can't be good for the Opera House. Is Cyd on the verge of eating our favorite Opera Ghost? And how pissed with Erik is S'ray? Will it all finally come tumbling down?


	28. Shaken Foundations

Disclaimer: The Phantom of the Opera does not belong to me (though I think if it were up to him, he wouldn't belong to anyone), only my own characters do.

Author's Note:

To angelwithamask: Thanks for reading, I'm glad you like the story. I hope this new chapter came out soon enough for you.

To foxgodess07: I don't know how much tearing S'ray is going to do in her current condition, but yeah, someone is in for it sooner or later.

To Maynahchick: Thanks again to another satisfied reader, I'm glad you're here. Stick with me, there are a lot of adventures for Erik still to be told. This is only the beginning.

And just so you all know, I was in pain working on this chapter. I had the guy help me with a fight scene and he didn't pull his punches enough. So now he owes me another photo shoot come spring!

I've got an urge to do more artwork. Let me know in a review what scene from the story you'd like to see. It can be a fight, something humorous, or something steamy. I will not do Christine kissing Erik, that won't happen in case there are any E/C shippers reading this (there are already enough pictures of that). I'll tally the list and have my guy pick (So be creative so says the guy) the winner.

Thanks to all who have read and reviewed; the more you review, the faster I write the next chapter. Now, on to the next chapter.

* * *

**Phantom of the Glen**

**Chapter 28**

**Shaken Foundations**

Phelon looked up as he saw the brandy in the decanter on his desk move a bit. Thinking it was caused by the crew shifting a heavy piece of scenery, he went back to work. A few moments later he heard the unmistakable tinkle of the crystal shaking.

The owner frowned and tapped his foot in annoyance. He would need to speak with the crew about not being so rough with theater assets. Phelon dipped his pen and went back to the letter he was writing.

Several minutes passed quietly and then his desk shook violently. He cursed under his breath in Greek and swiftly moved to the backstage area to reprimand the crew. He arrived to find the area completely empty. Phelon realized the time, it was much too early for the crew to arrive back at work.

He turned to go back to the safety of his windowless office and was almost thrown to the stage floor by another tremor of the building. Once back on balance he raced to the dressing room containing the trick mirror. He quickly worked the mechanism and closing the glass behind himself, raced down into the darkness.

* * *

All three men grew silent at S'ray's angry yell and turned toward her. Erik's eyes opened wide, he'd never seen her look so pale and drawn before. Their eyes met and without another thought he rushed to her. He reached her just in time to catch her as she collapsed, her strength having finally failed her.

"S'ray," he called as his heart lurched to a stop in his chest. "S'ray, please."

"Erik," she said softly.

"I'm here S'ray, I've got you now," he almost cried, his throat constricting painfully with worry.

"Did you keep your promise?" she asked opening her eyes a bit.

"Yes love, I kept it," he murmured holding her close to his chest. "Don't go, please. Please stay with me, I need you. I love you S'ray."

"I'm so tired," she whispered.

"Please no, please no," he sobbed rocking back and forth with her.

"And so cold," the Alve said and shivered.

"Tavlyn! Cyd! Help, I don't know what to do!" Erik cried out in anguish.

"No!" both Brownies cried out and rushed to the Phantom and S'ray.

Tavlyn arrived next and knelt in front of Erik. "Let me see her Erik," he said softly, gently gripping the other man's shoulder.

The man nodded and taking a deep breath, he laid the woman gently on the rug next to his desk. Erik ran his fingers through his hair; he hadn't felt this helpless in forever it seemed. Tears streamed silently from his amber eyes as Antoinette put a comforting arm around his shoulders. Brandji and Brule clung to each other and Erik's leg as Tavlyn examined her.

"She's alive," he said looking up at the group. "Take her to a bed. I need to re-wrap her arms."

Erik swallowed in relief and picked her back up. He held her gently as he carried her across his lair to his bedroom. Meg hurried ahead and drew back the coverlet for him. He laid her on the bed and stepped back as Tavlyn and Antoinette brushed past him to tend to her. Cyd, having finally changed back to his human form, was next and turning back to Meg said, "Take him out of here."

He frowned at the dragon; there was no way in hell he was leaving now. Then he felt Meg's soft touch on his arm and looked down into her big blue eyes. "Please," she said quietly. He looked back to the bed and Tavlyn nodded at him. Knowing she'd be alright, he let the little ballerina lead him from the room.

In a daze, he walked over to the organ and sat down on the bench. Erik just stared at the keys, wondering what he would do if the worst did happen. It was his entire fault for allowing her to come along; he should have insisted that she stay behind instead of Daklu. If she had stayed in the glen then Raoul wouldn't have been able to bind and cage her with iron.

He frowned; Raoul would pay dearly for this, one way or another. He glanced to the divan and saw that Meg was sleeping soundly on it. The Brownies were also sleeping on a cushion on the floor next to her. Erik got up from the bench and went to pay the Vicomte another visit.

* * *

"Let's get her armor off," Cyd said as he started pulling her boots off.

"Are you sure this is proper?" Madame Giry asked the two men.

"What do you mean?" Tavlyn asked as he began unbuckling her leathers.

"You're both men," she frowned.

"This isn't a first, we've done this before," Tavlyn replied.

"We can get her armor off faster than you can," Cyd added. "We'll leave you to finding something else for her to wear after that. Is that acceptable?"

"Yes," the ballet mistress nodded and went to Erik's wardrobe.

"We'll also need fresh bandages, I don't think I have enough in my bag anymore," Tavlyn said. "Do you know if Erik has any?"

"Yes, I know where they are as well," Antoinette answered. "I'll be back shortly with them."

"Have you got enough herbs?" Cyd asked the Alve.

"Plenty," he nodded.

"Looks like it was working till she insisted on coming down here," Cyd frowned.

"Yeah, well, you know how stubborn she is," Tavlyn replied.

"Very well," he sighed.

* * *

"Good, you're awake," Erik smiled as Raoul watched him enter the torture chamber again.

"So what happened to the other freak?" the Vicomte asked from where he was tied to the iron tree.

"He's busy, trying to heal the damage you've done to S'ray," he frowned coming up close to him.

"I hope he fails," Raoul spat.

Erik snarled and backhanded Raoul across the mouth, splitting open his bottom lip again. "If you value your worthless life, you had better pray he doesn't because there are several others in line behind me when I'm through with you and I guarantee they won't be as gentle as I am."

"I hope her death kills you once and for all," Raoul spat.

Erik saw red and punched the noble in the stomach.

"Still prefer to hit me while I'm tied up, I see," he coughed.

The Phantom produced a knife and cut him free. "So fight back," he smirked and secreting the knife away, punched Raoul again.

Raoul shook his head to clear the cobwebs and grabbed the Phantom's arm just in time to ward off an uppercut. He countered with a punch to Erik's stomach. Erik grabbed Raoul's right wrist and pushed the punch through and out. Then he twisted the Vicomte around till he was leaning his left shoulder into Raoul's. He viscously pulled the noble's left arm, dislocating his shoulder.

The man fell to the floor with a scream of pain. He rolled onto his right side, clutching his now useless arm. "You should be happy I only dislocated your shoulder," Erik smirked. "It is possible to put it back in yourself, if you can stand the pain."

"You son of a bitch," he howled.

"Please Monsieur, leave the woman who birthed me out of this," the Phantom frowned.

"I doubt you even have a mother," Raoul groaned. "Hell spit you out fully grown."

"Yet Christine thought me an angel," he smiled.

"You tricked her," the noble said getting to his knees.

"In fact she still thinks of me as her angel," Erik smirked. "And she was quite willing to just leave you for me regardless of her wedding vows."

"Christine would never do that, she loves me," he replied shakily.

"I'm only telling you what she told me. You should be thankful that I'm no longer interested in the child or I would have taken her right there on the desk," he grinned. "In fact, your sweet wife was quite adamant with her passionate intentions toward me."

"What . . . what do you mean?" Raoul asked getting to his feet.

"To be blunt Monsieur, your wife wants to fuck me so badly that she would leave you without a second thought if I but gave the word," he sneered.

The noble yelled angrily and threw a wild punch at Erik. Erik grabbed his hand and struck him on the hinge of his jaw with an open palm. Raoul staggered back, seeing stars before his eyes. He shook his head to clear it while the Phantom waited patiently for his next move.

"So, where's the other freak?" Raoul asked leaning against the tree in the middle of the room.

"He hasn't left, if that's what you're wondering," the Phantom replied.

"One-eyed son of a bitch," the noble gasped.

"I'd have more respect for him, if I were you," he cautioned. "He out-ranks you."

"Rubbish," Raoul frowned.

"You are a mere Vicomte, while Tavlyn is a Prince of the Tuatha," Erik replied.

Raoul blanched; he'd read of the Tuatha Dé Danann in the book, they were legendary warriors and feared by many races. "That freak? I'll wager my lands that he's just an old friend of yours from the gypsy carnival," he taunted, covering his fear. "And that woman is just some slut you found in the gutter. Really, what else would lie with you?"

The Phantom growled in rage and threw a roundhouse right at Raoul. The noble leaned back to avoid the hit and Erik followed up with a left jab to the man's liver. Raoul doubled over and spit out some blood. "So when are you going to kill me?" he gasped, holding his useless arm around his middle.

"When I'm damn good and ready," Erik snarled and kicked Raoul behind the knee with his shin. As the man fell to his left, the Phantom threw a roundhouse down at him and hit him in the temple with the second knuckle of his middle finger, concentrating all the force and knocking the noble out.

* * *

"I think she looks better already," Madame Giry smiled as the men finished wrapping up S'ray's arms again.

"All she needs now is rest," Cyd said pulling the bedclothes up around her.

They watched S'ray turn her head then and open her eyes. "Where am I?" she asked.

"You're under the opera house," Cyd answered. "In Erik's home. Do you remember now?"

"Yes, where's Erik?" she asked, "I remember him catching me and then waking up here."

"He's waiting outside," Madame Giry answered, "I'll get him for you."

"Thank you," she smiled.

"How do you feel?" Cyd asked, sitting down on the bed.

"Like I was chewed up and spit out by a Tarasque," she sighed.

"You scared us all," he frowned. "You should have stayed up above."

"You know me better than that Cyd, Erik needed me," she replied.

"Be that as it may, you take far too many chances," he sighed. "How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"Probably a thousand," she smiled.

* * *

Madame Giry stepped out of Erik's bedroom and looked immediately to the organ, expecting to find him there. She frowned when he wasn't there, in fact, he was no where to be seen in the lair at all. She waited several minutes and still no sign of the man.

"Don't tell me he's disappeared again," Tavlyn frowned as he stopped beside her.

"I don't believe he went far, he was too upset to leave here," she replied.

"I think I know where he went," the Elf said turning and walking swiftly toward what she had assumed was another curtained mirror. "Follow me."

"Oh goodness, I had forgotten about this," Madame Giry sighed as they stood before the door of the torture chamber.

"Maybe you should go in, I may help Erik with whatever he's doing to that bastard," he suggested.

"I think that would be best," she said and rapped on the door with her cane. "Erik, open this door at once!"

The Phantom cursed under his breath; how Giry had found this room he had no idea. He dropped Raoul to the floor and stalked over to the door. "What now?" he growled as he opened the panel.

"What in the name of all that is holy do you think you are doing?" Madame Giry sternly demanded.

"Take a look and tell me what it looks like," he snarled.

"It looks like you are neglecting a woman you profess to love like no other," she replied, "Again."

He was quiet, but his temper was seething on the inside. His breathing was quick and his eyes were dark with barely contained anger. "How dare you," he hissed.

"Do not start with me Erik and listen for a change. You never listened when it came to Christine and look where it got you. This time you are going to listen to me," she replied, not fazed by his anger.

"Go on," he growled.

"S'ray is going to be fine. In fact she's awake and asking for you, I suggest you go to her right now before you get yourself in any more trouble with that woman," Antoinette told him.

Erik blanched visibly and the anger drained out of him. S'ray was going to live and she was asking for him. He stepped from the torture chamber and closed the door, locking it so the Vicomte couldn't get out when he woke up again.

"You should change before you see her, I don't think she'd want to see you covered in the Vicomte's blood," the ballet mistress frowned.

"Some of it is mine, he got lucky in the church and slashed my shoulder," Erik replied.

"Be that as it may, you still need to change first, now come along," she ordered and turned back down the passage, expecting him to follow her.

* * *

"S'ray," he said softly as he pulled aside the lace curtain around his bed.

He saw her turn her head on the pillow and open her violet eyes. "Erik," she sighed.

"How are you?" he asked sitting next to her on the bed.

"Very tired," she smiled and then noticed the bandage on his left shoulder. "What happened?"

"It's just a scratch," he lied and smiled at her. "The Vicomte got lucky in the church."

"So this is your bed," she said softly.

"Yes, though this is not how I envisioned having you in it," he answered gently touching her cheek.

"It's very comfortable," she sighed closing her eyes.

"If you're tired, I can leave," he offered.

"No, I want you to stay," she replied opening her eyes again.

"I thought I'd lost you when you collapsed," he confessed closing his eyes to keep his emotions in control.

"Come here love," S'ray said opening her arms to him.

Erik lay on the bed next to her and wrapped his arms around her. "I love you S'ray," he said with a hitch in his voice. "I don't know what I would have done without you."

"Its okay love, I've no intention of leaving you," she whispered from within his embrace.

"I'm sorry, it's my fault, I should have made you stay at home," he wept against her.

"It's not your fault Erik," she sighed tilting her head back to look at him. "How many times do I have to tell you that all bad things are not your fault? I knew the risks in coming along with you and I accepted them."

"But . . ." he started.

"No buts love," she smiled. "If it's anyone's fault, it's mine for under-estimating a mortal."

"It is not . . ." he started, but was silenced by her finger to his lips again.

"No, not your fault," she said sternly. "Now are you going to drop it so I can rest my arms?"

Erik nodded affirmatively.

"Good," she smiled and brought her arm to rest on her chest again. "Now are you going to stay out there or come under here so I can snuggle up against you?"

"You should know by now that I would never refuse such an invitation from you," he smiled and after removing his boots, slid under the blankets next to her.

She lay on his right side, tucked securely against him. "You forgot something," she sighed.

"What was that?" he asked pulling the blanket over his wounded shoulder.

"This," she frowned and tapped his full black mask.

"Do I have to?" he asked. "There are a lot of people out there."

"Tav and Cyd don't really care what you look like and the Brownies are used to you. Besides I'm sure your friends have seen you without it," she replied.

"Meg hasn't," he answered.

"If you want a goodnight kiss you'll take it off," she frowned again.

"Very well," he sighed and removed his mask.

"Much better," she smiled getting comfortable on his shoulder.

"Now get some sleep love and you'll feel better," Erik softly said and kissed her. Then he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep as well.

* * *

Madame Giry smiled as she let the curtain drop across the doorway, giving them privacy. She had never seen him look so happy before, not even with Christine. Finally, he had stumbled upon a woman who was strong enough to love him as he needed and deserved.

"What is it Maman?" Meg asked walking up to her mother.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you my dear?" she asked as they walked down the stone steps together.

"Many times Maman," the young woman replied as she gazed at the one-eyed man now sleeping on the divan.

"He seems so happy now," Antoinette sighed.

"Maman," Meg said. "Why did you keep him a secret from me for so long?"

"Oh, there are many reasons my child," she replied sitting in a chair. "But they all come back to my desire to keep you safe. You see, Erik not always very stable, you saw what he did to try and get Christine to love him."

"All too well," she sighed sitting as well.

"And I did not want to take the chance of you venturing down here on your own," the older Giry continued. "As you know, Erik does not get on well with most of humanity and as a result has set many traps to catch those who would seek him out and harm him. I did not want you to accidentally fall into one of them, it would have hurt Erik greatly to know that he caused my only child harm."

"I understand now Maman," the little ballerina smiled. "What do you think of S'ray?"

"I think our Opera Ghost has finally found a woman strong enough to love him as he needs and deserves," she sighed. "Now shall we see what we can find for some breakfast? I'm sure you must be as hungry as I am."

"I think I could eat an entire bakery," Meg laughed.

* * *

Cyd glided back out into the underground lake; now that things were quiet for a while he would have a chance to better examine the double gate. He craned his neck up and studied the solid iron outer gate. It was old, very old. He tapped it with a talon; the iron rang dully and didn't flake away at all.

The dragon frowned, this was a puzzle. The gate was obviously very old and made of iron, but no real signs of decay. He looked back to Erik's lair and then out through the portcullis. From the setup, it was obviously meant to keep something out. The great puzzle was what?

He blew a bit of fire at the portcullis and his eyes widened a bit. He was right; there was a powerful enchantment on the iron. Had this once been the lair of a Drow wizard? Or perhaps a dragon? It was setup like a dragon's lair, of that he was certain.

He cocked his head to one side; he could swear he heard splashing in the water as if someone was walking toward the lair. The dragon went back down to all fours and slid into the deep part of the lake to wait for who ever was coming. He didn't wait long, for a blonde man of indeterminate age soon appeared at the portcullis.

Cyd hissed and shot up out of the water, "What do you want vampire!" he hissed angrily.

"Stop shaking the foundations of my opera house," the man replied without batting an eyelash before the great creature.

"How did you know to find this place?" Cyd demanded leveling his head with the creature in front of him.

"How did you find it?" he asked in return.

"Tell me or I'll immolate you here and now," the dragon hissed.

"Try it," he dared gripping the bars on the portcullis.

Cyd snorted in irritation and small jets of flame left his nostrils.

"Not impressed dragon," he replied raising an eyebrow at Cyd.

"I don't need to impress the likes of you," the dragon sneered.

"You have no idea who I am, do you?"

"If you don't leave, it won't matter because you'll be ash, you parasite."

"If I were you, I'd be careful with the threats hatchling," he said quietly.

"Hatchling? I am over a millennium," Cyd hissed.

"Only a single millennium? I've seen civilizations rise and fall that you have never even imagined," he replied.

"Really? Well, then there is nothing for you to see here," the dragon frowned.

"What are you guarding?" the man asked. "Is it a treasure hoard?"

"Is that all vampires are interested in besides blood?"

"Isn't that all dragons are interested in?"

"There is no treasure here vampire."

"Then what is here? Surely you're not thinking of moving in, I would think this a most inconvenient location for a lair," he said. "That is, unless you're hiding from your own kind. You're not exiled, are you?"

"How dare you," the great creature hissed.

"Cyd, would you mind keeping it down? Some of us are trying to get some sleep," Tavlyn said as he trudged up to the dragon.

"An Elf and a dragon, now I'm truly intrigued. So Elf, what is going under my opera house?" the man demanded.

"Who the hell are you?" Tavlyn demanded.

"My name is Phelon," he replied.

Tavlyn paled and took a step backward.

"So you know of me," he said with the hint of a smile on his full lips.

"So the legends are true," Cyd said eyeing the vampire.

"Well then, we'll be heading back to shore," Tavlyn smiled. "You can stand there and starve for all I care."

"Don't turn your back on me dragon rider," Phelon shouted. "I know the Phantom is involved in this some how."

Tavlyn stopped dead in his tracks. How did a vampire, and a damned old one at that, know about Erik? He slowly turned back to the creature and asked, "What do you know of the Phantom?"

"I know he's back obviously and the two of you know more about him than you're letting on," Phelon countered.

"Go back to your coffin and sleep," Tavlyn said. "Isn't it past your bedtime anyway?"

"I no longer fear the sun," he replied. "And I don't fear either one of you."

"You should," Cyd hissed. "It would only take one breath to wipe you off this plane."

* * *

Erik opened his eyes; he could swear he heard raised voices in another part of his lair. He closed them again and fervently wished for some peace and quiet. Then he felt S'ray stir against him and silently cursed the parties who were causing the disturbance in his lair. Antoinette's voice cut through the apparent argument and all was quiet again.

"Erik?" she sighed sleepily.

"It's alright," he smiled, caressing her back. "Go back to sleep love."

S'ray sighed and snuggled closer to him beneath the velvet covers. Above ground it was quite warm already, but in his lair under the opera house it could become quite cool in spite of the summer heat. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, willing himself to calm down and go back to sleep.

Many times since Beltane, he'd dreamed of bringing her down here to his world. He would sing to her and seduce her with his voice. Then once she was his, he would pick her up and carry her to this bed and gently lay her upon it. He would pull the lace curtain down around them before joining her. They would make love till they were exhausted and fell asleep in each other's arms. He dozed off with a slight smile on his lips.

He didn't know if minutes or hours had passed when he opened his eyes again. He smiled when saw S'ray lying half across him, he could still just make out the honeysuckle perfume in her hair. Then he heard what had awakened him, voices arguing again. Erik frowned when he felt his lover begin to stir, her sleep disturbed again.

"Erik," she smiled opening her violet eyes.

"How are you feeling now?" he asked kissing her forehead.

"Much better," she sighed closing her eyes again.

"That's good," he smiled combing the fingers of his right hand through her hair.

"Your bed is wonderful," she said settling alongside him. "Did you make it?"

"I did," he nodded.

"I wish I felt better," S'ray sighed.

"Mmm, we've plenty of time for love when you've recovered, my beautiful S'ray," he smiled gazing at her lovingly.

Just then an outraged and angry bellow from Cyd filled the lair. Erik groaned and let his head fall back into the pillow in frustration. Why would no one let them rest?

"Stay here," S'ray murmured. "I'll see to it."

"No, you're staying in bed," he said, gently grabbing her as she tried to sit up. "I will take care of this." Then he lay her back down in the warmth of the bed and after leaving it, pulled the bedclothes snugly around her. "Rest my S'ray, I'll be back shortly," he said and gently kissed her parted lips.

* * *

Author's End Note: Don't forget to let me know in a review what scene from the story you'd like to see. It can be a fight, something humorous, or something steamy. I will not do Christine kissing Erik, that won't happen in case there are any E/C shippers reading this (there are already enough pictures of that). I'll tally the list and have my guy pick (So be creative so says the guy) the winner.

Coming up in Chapter 29 – An Offer You Can't Refuse

What happens when the owner of the Opera Populaire and the Opera Ghost come face to face? Come back for the next chapter and find out.


	29. An Offer You Can't Refuse

Disclaimer: The Phantom of the Opera does not belong to me (though I think if it were up to him, he wouldn't belong to anyone), only my own characters do.

Author's Note:

To foxgodess07: How will Erik handle this? Read on and find out, you may be surprised.

To Bayley Storme: So you liked that line eh? Personally I still love "I was going to make a sandwich on that counter." Poor Raoul, he was so not prepared for that, but it was much deserved all the same.

To LittleMargarita: Yes, there is much more to Phelon than meets the eye. Read on to find out what the others know about him.

To GigiMusic: Ah, the mystery of the new owner. Read on to find out more about him and what he want's with everyone's favorite Opera Ghost.

Welcome and thanks to xBelekinax and Fineas for adding me to their story alerts. I hope you enjoy the story and keep reading.

Poll Time! Should S'ray tell Christine off once and for all? Yes or no? Let me know, the poll is on my profile!

I've got an urge to do more artwork. Let me know in a review what scene from the story you'd like to see. It can be a fight, something humorous, or something steamy. I will not do Christine kissing Erik, that won't happen in case there are any E/C shippers reading this (there are already enough pictures of that). I'll tally the list and have my guy pick (So be creative so says the guy) the winner.

Thanks to all who have read and reviewed; the more you review, the faster I write the next chapter. Now, on to the next chapter.

* * *

**Phantom of the Glen**

**Chapter 29**

**An Offer You Can't Refuse**

"Stop shaking the foundations of my opera house you great scaly menace," Phelon growled, gripping the bars of the portcullis.

"Come and make me," Cyd taunted.

Erik frowned as he pulled a fresh shirt on, that must be the mysterious new owner Madame Giry spoke of in her letters. He would just have to show him who was really in charge of this opera house he thought as he put his black mask back on. "What do you mean your opera house Monsieur?" he asked as he stepped out of his bedroom.

"Mine as in I hold the deed," Phelon answered. "So you're the Phantom, I wasn't expecting a half-goblin."

"Then what were you expecting fang-face?" Brandji demanded as he scampered onto Cyd's back.

"You brought Brownies with you?" Phelon asked incredulously. "Do try to keep the little pests out of my opera house."

"We will go where we please," Brandji declared from his perch of power.

"You wouldn't happen to know where my ballet mistress and Prima Ballerina are, would you?" Phelon asked ignoring the Brownies.

"Again, what do you mean your opera house?" Erik demanded as he walked through the shallow lake and up to the portcullis.

"This may be your lair Phantom, but the building above us is mine," the man hissed.

"And you've no doubt seen the results of not abiding my requests then," he replied smugly.

Phelon laughed. "And I have fought in wars that were waged over women more beautiful than Christine Daae," the Greek grinned. "Trust me, I am always on the winning side in these matters."

"Then why don't you come in here and show us, Mr. Smug," Tavlyn replied.

"You know very well I can't do that, it's against the rules for my kind," he replied looking at the Elf as if he were a tasty treat for later.

Tavlyn only glared back at the Greek.

"And what do you mean by that Monsieur Phelon?" Madame Giry asked as she now joined the others.

"Ah the missing Madame Giry," Phelon smiled. "And where is your daughter, the lovely star of the ballet?"

"She is well," she replied, not wanting to give out any more information than necessary to this man that had somehow found his way down here and managed to evade all of Erik's traps without so much as a scratch.

"I've always suspected that you knew more about the Phantom than you let on, now I have confirmation of that suspicion," Phelon continued.

"She knows nothing of me," Erik hissed, protecting the job of his old friend and her daughter. "I was in fact preparing to return both of them to the opera house when you arrived unexpectedly."

"Really?" Phelon asked skeptically. "I do so enjoy stories, tell me another one. Or you could be a gentleman and invite me in."

* * *

S'ray sighed as she rolled over in the bed. Now she could hear Erik's voice among those that were raised outside. It seemed that instead of resting like she should be doing with iron poisoning, she was going to have to be the commanding officer again and break this up before it escalated to the physical level. She sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed. Standing, she pulled Erik's shirt tighter around herself and walked out into the main part of his lair.

Gathered in front of the massive portcullis were Cyd, Tavlyn, Brandji, Erik, and Madame Giry. They appeared to be arguing with another individual on the other side. The group parted briefly and she gasped in surprise; there was a vampire on the other side and a damn powerful one at that.

"Miss, are you sure you should be up?" Meg asked coming over to her.

"I have to be, we're all in more danger than you can imagine," the Alve replied. "Help me to the water's edge please."

The ballerina held onto the Elf as they went to the water's edge. "Don't trust him or invite him in!" she called to the group at the portcullis.

"Ah, this must be the Lady Guardian that I've heard so much about at Court," Phelon said looking over at the two women. "I also see that you are well Meg Giry."

Madame Giry looked at Tavlyn and Cyd with an unspoken question in her eyes. Court? What did he mean by that?

"You shouldn't be out of bed," Erik said striding back through the lake to her.

"I couldn't sleep with this row going on," she replied.

"Do you know my name Lady Guardian?" Phelon called from the other side of the portcullis.

"What do you know of this man?" Erik asked as he reached her.

"In private, take me where he won't be able to hear us," she said softly.

Erik nodded and picked her up in his arms. He walked to a velvet drape and they went behind it and out of sight of the rest of the group.

"I'll be here waiting," Phelon called after them. "I have all the time in the world."

* * *

After walking down a passage way for a while, Erik pulled on a secret lever and opened a door. They stepped through and he closed it again. "This should be quiet enough," he said and set her down on a chair. "You really shouldn't be up yet love."

"I know, but you don't know what you're dealing with at the portcullis," she said as he lit several candles.

"So tell me," he said sitting opposite her.

"That man isn't really a man, well not a human man anyway," she sighed, wrapping her arms around herself from the chill air.

"Go on," Erik said rising to fetch a blanket and then drape it around her.

"He's a vampire," she replied.

He didn't answer her; he just stared for several moments.

"I'm not joking Erik, this is serious," she said with a frown.

"But its daytime, the sun is out now," he reasoned. "Shouldn't he be in his coffin."

"Not this one; he's old, ancient in fact," she replied.

"But he's just one, surely . . ." he started.

"No Erik, there is never just one of them. They always have their offspring around them and usually several humans that do their bidding without question," she interrupted. "You told me you have all the passages down here booby trapped and yet here he is, unscathed. What does that tell you?"

"That I need to set better traps," he frowned at that realization.

"Love, it doesn't matter how many traps you set, that vampire will always get through them. Your only defense is to not invite him in, if you don't invite him in, he can't enter," she explained.

"But he said he owned the opera, wouldn't that mean he owns what is down here as well?" Erik asked.

"No love," S'ray replied. "This cave is a natural formation from what I can tell; it's not a part of the opera house above us. Also this is your home; a vampire can't cross your threshold without an invitation from you. You, as master of the house, have to invite him in otherwise he has to stand outside the portcullis in the water."

"I see," he said leaning an arm on the table in the room. "What about his offspring and human helpers?"

"The other vampires have to follow the same rules, they have to be invited in," she replied. "Humans, on the other hand, need no such invitation. Can you see how dangerous this has just become?"

Erik nodded, thinking over the situation and what the vampire had said. "He asked if you knew his name and he knew you were the Lady Guardian. How would he know?" he asked.

"He would know from Court," she replied.

"Not the Seelie Court."

"No, the Unseelie Court. This one ranks very high at that court."

"And do you know his name?"

"Yes, he's called Phelon and as I said before he's ancient."

"How ancient?"

"He's seen civilizations rise and fall."

"Atlantis?"

"Among many others, we don't know his exact age."

"So he's powerful?"

"Very and as you can see, he no longer fears the sun. I would wager that he can walk in the light and not even smolder," she said with a shiver.

"And he owns the deed to my opera house," he sighed sitting back in the chair and crossing his arms.

"And vampires are just as possessive as goblins," she smiled.

"Naturally," he smiled back at her.

"So what are you going to do?" she asked.

"What can I do?" he shrugged. "I'll see what he wants first."

"Be careful Erik," she said and yawned.

"But first I am putting you back in bed," he frowned. "You're exhausted and you need to rest for that medicine to work."

"Alright," S'ray sighed, her eyelids barely open.

Erik stood and keeping the blanket around her, picked her up again. He took a different path through the tunnels and came out in his bedroom. Gently, he laid her on the bed again. "I'll be back soon love," he whispered as he pulled the warm velvet bedclothes around her again.

"Be careful," she whispered, opening her eyes a bit.

"I will be, now rest," he smiled and softly kissed her cheek.

* * *

"Ah, you're back," Phelon said from where he leaned on the portcullis. "Did you get everything worked out between the two of you?"

"What do you want?" Erik demanded as he strode through the water to the gate again.

"The question should be; what do you want?" Phelon countered.

"I asked you first," the Phantom replied.

"I want a return on my investment," he replied. "And that means quieting this scaly blowhard before he brings this building down around my ears."

Cyd narrowed his steel eyes and puffed smoke from his nostrils in annoyance. "Do not presume to order me around vampire," the towering creature hissed indignantly.

Erik gave the dragon a hard look and turned back to the vampire in front of him. "I believe we can both agree on that," he said. "What else?"

"I want a profit from this venture, unlike the two idiots I bought this place from," Phelon explained. "I've put quite a bit of money into fixing and re-staffing this opera house and I would like to get that back."

"Understandable," the Phantom nodded.

"Now I can go about that one of two ways," Phelon continued. "You can co-operate and benefit as well or I can make sure the lot of you never leave this place alive."

"Threats of that nature are not helping your case," the Phantom replied. "After all, if you're going to kill us, we may as well bring down the house. So it seems I hold all the cards at this time."

The vampire frowned, he knew the Phantom truly did have the upper hand and he didn't like it. "So it seems," he conceded, "for the moment anyway."

"Now the question is; what are you willing to offer the Opera Ghost?" Erik smirked crossing his arms over his chest.

* * *

Daklu looked up from his book when he heard the soft thump on the table. "Luniana?" he asked as he looked at the rumpled and heaving Pixie.

The Pixie nodded, still breathing heavily. "Little wings," she panted, "takes longer."

"Let me see if I can help you out," he smiled down at her.

She nodded in assent.

The Elf picked up his glass of water and unceremoniously dumped it on Luniana. She sputtered in outrage and glared at him as she wiped the water from her face. "Now I'm wet too," she scolded.

"But you're awake," he grinned handing her a hand towel so she could dry off. "By the by, what are you doing back alone? What happened to the others?"

"Iron poisoning, S'ray bound with iron by bad man," she answered as she peeled off her wet dress.

"What's going on?" Christine asked as she entered the kitchen, having just risen from her bed.

Daklu held up his finger to quiet her so as to not distract the Pixie. "Does she need the medicine right away?" he asked.

"No, Tavlyn has enough till they get back," she answered throwing the wet dress at the Elf.

Christine blushed at the sight of a naked Pixie talking to the Elf, both acting as if the nudity of the tiny woman was nothing out of the ordinary.

"How bad is it?" he asked.

"Don't know," she said drying herself off. "Tavlyn said she was going to be OK though."

"Good, now what about the others?" he continued going to the pantry.

"Tavlyn and Cyd are fine, don't know about Erik though, haven't seen him since S'ray was brought out to Tavlyn," she explained, wringing out her wet dress.

"I imagine you're quite hungry," he said coming out with a jar of strawberry jam.

"Ooo strawberry!" she squealed in delight. "I love you Dak!"

"When you're done, fly back and let them know everything will be ready when they get back," he said opening the jar for her.

The Pixie ran up to the open jar and stuck her arm into the jam before pulling out a handful and stuffing it her mouth. "I love jam," she chirped happily as she dug into the jam.

"Now how about you? What would you like for breakfast miss?" Daklu asked Christine who still stood in the kitchen, quietly watching the Pixie.

* * *

"First I would need a few things from you," Phelon answered.

"Such as?" Erik asked, his face unreadable behind the black mask.

"First I need someone to plan out the opera season for the theatre, Andre and Firmin have no idea what they're doing and my experience is limited to Greek tragedies," the vampire explained.

"You kept those two idiots on after you bought the Populaire?" he asked surprised.

"Yes, they are good businessmen as far as keeping books and such. I've poured over all the ledgers and they're spot on. However, they know absolutely nothing about the artistic side of an opera house," the Greek replied. "And I don't care to mingle with high society and they seem to live for it."

"And what of yourself? I would think that you have a great appreciation for the arts since you bought yourself an opera house?" Erik replied.

"Oh I do appreciate the arts, all of them," he said. "However, my associates and I only know what we like, not how to organize an entire season."

"Very well, what else?" the Phantom nodded.

"Well, to be quite plain about it, rumors of a haunting fill seats. You cannot image how many people will buy tickets just to try and get a glimpse of the feared Opera Ghost," Phelon smiled.

"You are greatly mistaken if you think I will put myself on display for all of Paris," he growled.

"Not what I meant at all," the vampire said holding up his hands. "Just make sure the cast and crew and of course the managers know that there is still a ghost here. Drop a piece of scenery, a glimpse of your cloak disappearing into the shadows, a shadow in box five; you know the sort of thing."

"You said associates," Erik said. "Just how many are there of your kind in my opera?"

"Currently there are four, including myself. My coven consists of seven other vampires total," he explained. "My consort will be arriving from Athens shortly so there will be five of us in Paris. Any other questions?"

"What of Andre and Firmin?" Erik asked.

"Terrorize them as you see fit, but I do need to keep them around to run the place when we're gone," Phelon replied. "As compensation for these modest requests, I will double your salary to 40,000 francs a months."

The Phantom didn't reply, he just narrowed his eyes and contemplated the offer.

"As well as the back pay that Andre and Firmin owe you, with interest of course," the vampire added.

"Go on," Erik nodded.

"You will also have Box 5 reserved for your personal use," he replied.

"And if the patron protests?" Erik asked.

"There is no patron, I own and fund the opera out of my own pocket," Phelon replied.

"How did you find your way down here?" he asked.

"Through the mirror in the diva's dressing room," the vampire replied. "Very ingenious of you to conceal a door in that mirror."

"And how many others of your coven know the way down here?" Erik asked.

"Only myself," he relied. "So what do you say Monsieur Opera Ghost?"

* * *

Author's End Note: Don't forget to let me know in a review what scene from the story you'd like to see. It can be a fight, something humorous, or something steamy. I will not do Christine kissing Erik, that won't happen in case there are any E/C shippers reading this (there are already enough pictures of that). I'll tally the list and have my guy pick (So be creative so says the guy) the winner.

And don't forget to vote in my new poll as well!

Coming up in Chapter 30 – An Accord

Will Erik agree to Phelon's bargain? Or will the Opera Ghost have a few demands of his own for the vampire? Will they be partners or enemies? Watch for chapter 30 and find out.


	30. An Accord

Disclaimer: The Phantom of the Opera does not belong to me (though I think if it were up to him, he wouldn't belong to anyone), only my own characters do.

Author's Note:

To LittleMargarita: Will Erik be careful in dealing with Phelon? Read on and find out. And the little people will be making a return for later chapters as well.

To GigiMusic: Will Erik trust a vampire? Would you trust a vampire? Read on for the answer.

To phantommistress: Welcome back faithful reviewer! Yes, Erik certainly does have a pair to go up against a dragon in his true form. Really? You didn't suspect that Phelon is a vampire? And here I thought I was dropping too many hints that he was, no matter; I thought it was about time to bring more of the Unseelie Court into the story and you will be seeing more of Phelon and his coven in upcoming chapters.

To pidpit: Glad you like the story, hope you stick around for the rest of it. Thanks for reading.

To foxgodess07: Erik work with a vampire? We'll just have to see what happens.

Welcome and thanks to Orochimaruismyman for adding this as a favorite story. I hope you enjoy the story and keep reading.

Poll Time! I know it hasn't happened in the story yet, but should S'ray tell Christine off once and for all? Yes or no? Let me know, the poll is on my profile!

I've got an urge to do more artwork. Let me know in a review what scene from the story you'd like to see. It can be a fight, something humorous, or something steamy. I will not do Christine kissing Erik, that won't happen in case there are any E/C shippers reading this (there are already enough pictures of that). I'll tally the list and have my guy pick (So be creative so says the guy) the winner.

So far we have Erik sitting on his throne in the black mask and clothes, Erik beating the you-know-what out of Raoul, Raoul tied to the tree in the torture chamber and Erik torturing him, and Christine fainting in the kitchen between the Brownies. I know there are some more scenes you people are dying to see, any scene from any chapter is fair game except for Christine kissing Erik.

Thanks to all who have read and reviewed; the more you review, the faster I write the next chapter. Now, on to the next chapter.

* * *

**Phantom of the Glen**

**Chapter 30**

**An Accord**

"And what guarantees do I have that you'll honor such an agreement?" Erik asked the vampire. "I don't have any reason to trust a vampire at all, do I?"

"You have my word as a man of honor," Phelon replied.

"Were you not a vampire, I would take you at that word," Erik retorted.

"So, I ask again," Phelon sighed. "What do you want?"

"I want my name on the deed to the Populaire as a half-interest owner," Erik smirked, now in full Opera Ghost persona.

Cyd's head snapped around to stare at the half-Faye in amazement at his audacity. Then again, he had stood against himself in dragon form and argued with him heatedly earlier in the day. The dragon smirked inwardly, now it was the vampire's turn to squirm.

Phelon narrowed his eyes; the Opera Ghost drove a hard bargain. He also apparently knew how to get under the skin of a vampire. "And if I refuse?" he asked, wondering how far the man was willing to go.

"Then we have no deal," he replied with a shrug of his shoulders. "And your opera house has no ghost."

"Very well, deal," Phelon sighed, growing weary of bargaining. "When do you want to sign the papers?"

"As early as possible," Erik replied. "I have personal matters to attend to outside of the city."

"Don't try to deceive me boy," he said with a slight smile. "One of your personal matters is asleep in that other room right now. I will return with the papers within 12 hours."

"And my back pay as well," Erik smirked as the vampire turned to leave. "In gold if you would."

"That will take more time," Phelon said turning back toward him.

"I can wait," he replied.

"But can your lady in the other room?" the vampire asked as he walked away from the portcullis.

"Now that took stones," Tavlyn said turning to Erik once he was certain the vampire was well out of earshot.

"What do you mean?" Madame Giry asked thoroughly baffled by what was happening around her.

"It seems our Phantom just got the better end of a deal with the second oldest vampire in existence," Cyd rumbled bringing his head on level with the others.

"I knew you could get the better of captain overbite," Brandji crowed jumping from Cyd's head to Erik's shoulder.

"I still wouldn't trust him," Tavlyn said as they began moving back toward shore.

"I don't intend to," Erik replied.

"I'm not sure I really want to know what this is all about," Madame Giry frowned.

"Never fear, all will be made clear in time," Cyd rumbled as he sank down into the water.

"Coming with us or are you staying in the lake?" Erik asked the great dragon.

"I believe I'll wait right here for the vampire to return," he replied and submerged himself in the lake.

"I'm hungry," Brandji complained.

"Meg and I managed to make a bit of breakfast with the supplies you had left," Madame Giry replied.

"That wasn't me Antoinette," Erik said gesturing to the Brownie.

"Oh, pardon me," she blushed. "You mean there are two of them?" she asked realizing that this was not the Brownie that rode in Meg's hood.

"Seems like more than that at times," the Phantom replied with a wry smile.

"Brule!" Brandji called as they neared the shore. "You'll never guess what big and ugly here did!"

"What now?" Brule asked as he wandered into view with a biscuit in his arms.

"Where did you get that biscuit?" Brandji demanded as he scampered off Erik's shoulder and up the rocks.

"The pretty lady gave it to me," Brule grinned pointing at Meg.

"Can I have one too?" Brandji asked looking up at Meg with pleading eyes.

"Of course you can," Meg smiled as she bent down and patted the Brownie on the head.

"I don't believe this," Erik groaned, covering his eyes with one hand.

"Neither do I," Tavlyn frowned.

"What is it?" Antoinette asked.

"Normally they just take what they want," Erik replied as he watched Brandji follow Meg into his kitchen like a little puppy.

"Do you think that would work for me?" Tavlyn asked.

Erik and Madame Giry both gave him a look that said, "Don't even try it."

"Right, I'll just ask," the one-eyed Elf replied and followed Meg into the kitchen.

"Get some sleep, you can explain yourself later," Madame Giry said as Erik was about to speak.

"Show him where my instruments are if he asks," Erik said as he turned to go up the steps to his bed chamber.

"I will," she nodded going into the kitchen.

* * *

Erik sat down on the bed and pulled his boots off, letting them drop onto the floor. He wearily lay back and let out a long sigh, willing himself to relax. S'ray opened her violet eyes and moved closer to him. "Tired?" she asked, her breath warm against his neck.

"You have no idea," he sighed putting his right arm around her.

"You'd be surprised," she yawned. "How did it go?"

"We have a deal, I will explain it all later after I get some rest," he replied closing his eyes. "I haven't been this tired since you found me in the forest."

"Erik love," she smiled.

"What?"

"You forgot something."

"What?"

"This," the Alve smiled tapping his full black mask.

"Too damn tired to care love," he groaned pulled the blankets up over his injure shoulder.

"Fine, I'll do it," S'ray sighed and reaching over, pulled off his mask before unceremoniously dropping it on the floor next to the bed. "Mmm, you look about the way I feel," she said resting her head on his bare chest.

"And you called me handsome the other night," he chuckled.

"You are handsome, but you look utterly exhausted right now," she smiled stroking his stubbled chin.

"Mmm," he nodded, letting himself relax further into the warm bed.

"We'll talk about how irresistible you look when you're dressed all in black later," she sighed cuddling up next to him.

Erik's eyes snapped open and he looked down at her. S'ray appeared to be fast asleep to him. Had he heard her right? Had she said he looked irresistible? He smiled and kissed her forehead, holding her gently against his side.

"You were very brave going nose to nose with Cyd like that," she continued opening her eyes again.

"Was I?" he asked turning toward her and pulling her against his chest.

"Very," she replied settling against him again. "Do you know how dragons usually settle arguments?"

"How?" he asked now caressing her back.

"Ohh, that feels so good Erik," she sighed suddenly going limp in his arms.

"How do dragons usually settle arguments love?" he softly asked.

"Mmm, they eat whatever is arguing with them," she smiled opening sleepy violet eyes.

"So that's why Tavlyn looked like he was about to give birth to kittens," Erik chuckled.

"Speaking of Tavlyn, do I hear music?" she asked.

"You do, I had Madame Giry show him where I keep my instruments," Erik replied closing his eyes.

"I thought so," S'ray sighed as they drifted off to sleep to the Bard's singing and playing.

* * *

"I would prefer my Crwth, but we'll see what I can manage with this," Tavlyn said picking up one of Erik's many violins and tuning it. "Any requests?"

"I wouldn't know what to ask you to play," Meg said shrugging her shoulders.

"Hmm, in that case," Tavlyn smiled and brought the instrument up to his chin. He pulled the bow across the strings several times. "Something pretty for a pretty young lady," he smiled at her.

"The pale moon was rising above the green mountains,  
The sun was declining beneath the blue sea,  
When I strayed with my love by the pure crystal fountain,  
That stands in the beautiful Vale of Tralee," he sang and played.

Meg smiled, she'd never heard the song before, but she liked Tavlyn's voice.

"She was lovely and fair as the rose of the summer,  
Yet 'twas not her beauty alone that won me.  
Oh no, 'twas the truth in her eyes ever dawning  
That made me love Mary, the Rose of Tralee," he continued with a smile.

She leaned back on the divan and sighed as she listened to the Elf play.

"The cool shades of evening their mantle were spreading,  
And Mary all smiling was listening to me.  
The moon through the valley her pale rays was shedding,  
When I won the heart of the Rose of Tralee," Tavlyn smiled at the ballerina.

Antoinette looked up from her book. She sighed deeply when she saw the looks the Elf was giving her only daughter. She would have to ask Erik about the man's intentions before this went any further between the two.

"She was lovely and fair as the rose of the summer,  
Yet 'twas not her beauty alone that won me.  
Oh no, 'twas the truth in her eyes ever dawning  
That made me love Mary, the Rose of Tralee," the Elf finished.

"Oh, that was lovely," Meg sighed. "Do you other songs?"

"Do I know other songs?" Tavlyn smiled. "How much time do you have?"

"So you're a musician?" she asked.

"I am," he said inclining his head toward her. "I also write my own music."

"Can you sing something of your own then?" she asked.

"My pleasure," Tavlyn grinned and started playing again.

* * *

He walked over to the wall of his work area that was covered with pictures of Christine. Shaking his head at the realization of just how obsessed he had become with the young woman, he began taking them down one by one. Erik stacked them in a neat pile and dropped the pins holding them in a nearby cup.

"I was wonder when you'd get around to taking those down," Madame Giry sighed behind him.

"I don't need them anymore it seems," he smiled as several more images joined the pile.

"What are you going to do with them?" she asked.

"I haven't really decided," Erik replied. "You and Meg may keep any that you would like, the rest I think I'll give to Christine to do with as she pleases."

"Erik, you never said how you knew what happened to us," Antoinette said. "Raoul's men forced me to write that letter to you, but how did you know the rest?"

"Christine found me," he simply answered turning to face his old friend.

"She hinted that Raoul was up to something in several of her letters. She said he was being very secretive and associating with rough men," Madame Giry frowned. "So what happened when she found you?"

"She arrived at a most inopportune time," Erik said evasively.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"S'ray and I were enjoying an intimate moment and she saw more than she should have," he explained, coloring a bit.

"She walked into your bedroom?"

"No, we were in the kitchen."

"Oh."

"She only saw my back and I was mostly clothed yet, but it would be hard to mistake what we were doing with S'ray's bare legs wrapped around me," he confessed coloring a bright scarlet.

"And then what happened?" she asked.

"I guess she fainted," he shrugged. "The Pixie told us we had a guest and we found her lying on the floor."

"You seem to be taking all of this in stride," she said motioning toward the squabbling Brownies and the dragon in the lake. "You're acting like all this is just part of a normal day for you."

"When have I ever had anything normal?" he asked with a slight smile.

Antoinette was about to speak again when something whizzed past her head and hit Erik square in the chest. He caught the object gently, her eyes widened in surprise to see him holding a Pixie in his cupped hands. "'Bout time you put some lights on," she trilled as she stood and straightened her dress.

"I was wondering where you had disappeared to," he said setting her on the table.

"You look different," she said narrowing her eyes and looking up at him.

"How so?" he asked, the material of his cloth mask moving with his breath.

"You put a different mask on," she frowned.

"I have," he nodded. "Don't you like it?"

"No, I can only see your mouth and it covers your hair," she complained. "Why don't you just leave it off?"

"Because we have guests and I'm expecting someone," he replied.

"Oh, how's S'ray?" she asked.

"She's going to be fine, she's sleeping right now," he replied.

"Oh," she nodded and flew off to find S'ray.

"If I hadn't seen that with my own eyes, I would have never believed it," Madame Giry said, still amazed at the exchange between Erik and the tiny Pixie.

"What?" he asked leaning back in the chair again.

"The feared Opera Ghost talking to a Pixie," she said shaking her head.

"That is an every day occurrence now," he smiled.

"I see, so are you just lovers or is there more between you and S'ray?" Madame Giry asked, hoping it was the latter.

"She's my friend, she saved me when I was ready to die," he said sitting up in the chair and leaning on the table. "She loves me in spite of all I am and what I've done."

"And what about you?" she pressed.

"She's everything to me," he answered. "Without her, there's nothing for me."

"That sounds a lot like what you told me about Christine," the ballet mistress frowned.

"No, this is different," the Phantom said trying to collect his thoughts. "S'ray is like no one I've ever met. I don't have to be the Angel of Music, the Phantom, the Opera Ghost or anyone else. I just have to be Erik around her. She's not afraid of me at all and has stood up to my temper more than once."

"And what about Christine?" she asked.

"What of her? She's married, my only concern is getting her back home safely when all this is done," he replied.

"So you truly don't care that she's married now?"

"I did, when I first read of it in your letter, but not anymore," he said as he eyes kept drifting toward his bedroom.

"You really love her, don't you?" Antoinette asked as she watched him gaze at his bedchamber and look for any sign that S'ray was awake.

"I do, more and more every day," Erik replied turning back to his old friend. "I've changed a lot since meeting her and even more since I realized that I loved her and she loved me as much."

"You have changed, I can see that," she said. "I thought it may have just been your outward appearance, but you've changed on this inside as well and for the better."

"Thank you Antoinette," he replied.

"You are very welcome old friend," she smiled. "I am so glad you have found true love."

* * *

"Are you sure you should be getting up?" Luniana asked worriedly.

"Yes, I can't stand lying in bed anymore," S'ray replied as she stood.

"You may want to wear more than that?" the Pixie sighed.

"Since when are you so concerned about someone being fully covered?" S'ray asked.

"Since you're sick and there are other humans here," she frowned tapping her foot in the air.

"Fine," the Alve sighed. "Then help me find something else to wear."

"How about this?" she asked pointing to a black velvet robe that was lying across a chair.

"That should work," she said pulling it around herself.

"Too big," Luniana frowned.

"That's because it's made for Erik, but it'll have to do till we can find my clothes," she sighed as they went toward the entrance to the bedroom.

Erik looked up from his book and saw S'ray standing in the doorway of his bedroom and wrapped up in his robe. He swallowed hard to get his urges under control and rose from his seat. "You shouldn't be up," he said as he came up to her.

"Sorry, I can't just lay in bed anymore," she smiled as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Would you take that stupid thing off," Luniana trilled as she landed on his shoulder.

"What stupid thing?" he asked.

"This," S'ray said tugging on his cloth mask.

"Only for you love," he smiled and pulled the mask off.

"Much better," she smiled and stepped further into his embrace.

"How are you feeling?" he asked stroking her back.

"Much better," she sighed. "Care to show me around?"

"Of course, but first I need to put my mask back on," he smiled.

"I suppose," S'ray frowned as he pulled the black cowl over his face again. "So where is everyone?"

"Cyd is in the lake, Tavlyn is entertaining Meg, Antoinette is sleeping on the divan, Luniana is on my shoulder and I'm not sure where Brandji and Brule are at the moment and that does disturb me," he replied.

"Same here," she agreed as he put his arm around her and walked her down the steps.

"You're already familiar with my room so we'll start here," he said pulling aside a curtain.

"Erik, what on earth is that thing?" she demanded pointing at a mannequin of Christine.

"Um, opps," he said as the visible portion of his face colored.

"Opps?" she asked putting her hands on her hips.

"That's creepy," the Pixie trilled, her head cocked to one side.

"I had ah, forgotten about that," he stammered.

"Please tell me you didn't do what I think you may have done with that," she said covering her face with one of her bandaged hands.

"Ewwww ewwww," Luniana squeaked, scrunching up her face in disgust.

"No S'ray, I swear it's perfectly innocent. It's a dress form and that's it," he explained. "I'm going to get rid of it; I just haven't had time yet."

S'ray and the Pixie both looked at him skeptically.

"I swear on my love for you, I'm going to get rid of it," he said, closing that curtain again.

"All right," she sighed.

"I love you S'ray," he said stepping close to her. "I love only you."

"I love you too Erik," she smiled.

"Kiss her, kiss her!" Luniana shouted in his ear.

"Ahh, little too close Luniana," he said tilting his head away from the screeching Pixie.

"Opps, sorry," she said clamping her hands over her mouth and sitting down again.

"Thank you," he sighed.

"So, are you going to show me the rest?" S'ray asked looking up at him.

"If my Goddess so desires," he smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Ooo, show her all of it," the Pixie trilled suggestively.

Erik closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Please," S'ray whispered as he took her hand again.

Suddenly a discordant sound came from the organ. "I think I know where Brandji and Brule are," he groaned as they walked toward the steps to his organ.

"Dorks," Luniana snorted.

* * *

"Finally," Cyd snorted as he rose up out of the water at the approach of the vampire. "And who is this whelp?"

"My name is Achilles," the other vampire answered. "Phelon, you should have Barrin come instead, he's the expert on slaying dragons."

"So where is he?" Phelon asked, "I've brought what he requested."

"It was only supposed to be you," the dragon hissed.

"You didn't seriously expect to carry all that gold by myself, now did you?" Phelon asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Show me," Cyd said narrowing his eyes.

"No," the vampire flatly replied. "Where's the Phantom?"

Cyd snorted in annoyance and then turning his head back toward the lair called, "He's back."

"Coming along?" Erik asked S'ray as she slid off his lap.

"Of course," she replied

"Who's back?" Luniana asked from Erik's shoulder.

"The new owner of the Opera Populaire," he replied standing and straightening his waistcoat.

"Ooo, I have to see," she trilled and flew off toward Cyd.

"Is she going to . . . " he started and was cut off by a shriek.

"Sucky heads! Sucky heads!" Luniana shrieked and then hissed at the vampires.

"For the love of! You brought a Pixie!" Achilles exclaimed.

"I came here by myself," she trilled and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Wonderful, next thing we know there'll be Leprechauns in the flies," the younger vampire groaned.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but we didn't bring any with us," Erik said as they approached the portcullis.

"Ah Lady Guardian, nice to see you in good health," Phelon said and bowed with a flourish while Achilles inclined his head.

"So the stories are true," she said with an appraising look at the vampires.

"Indeed," he replied.

"So you have both items with you?" Erik asked.

"Yes, we can bring them in for you," Phelon suggested.

"I don't think so," Erik replied. "Hand it to me and I'll sign it."

The vampire sighed and handed the document through the portcullis. The Phantom took the paper and waded back to his work area to sign it. S'ray and Cyd both quietly regarded the vampires before them. Luniana flew down and landed on her shoulder. "Sucky heads," she said pointing.

"We know little one," she said nodding.

"It's not polite to call us names like that," Achilles frowned. "We could decide to not let you leave here alive you know."

"Try it and you'll wish your sire had given you the final death instead," Cyd growled.

Luniana gave the vampire a confused look. "What? You're a sucky head," she replied tipping her head to one side.

"I'm a vampire," he growled.

"Sucky head," she trilled.

"Vampire," he growled again.

"Like a said, sucky head," the Pixie frowned and stamped her foot on S'ray's shoulder.

"Achilles, stop it," Phelon commanded.

"But," he protested.

"I said to drop it, that is what some little people refer to our kind as," he said glaring at the younger vampire.

Luniana stuck her thumbs in her ears and wiggling her fingers, blew a loud raspberry at the vampire.

"I thought you had better control over your coven," S'ray said crossing her arms over her chest.

"I didn't think full-blooded Alve dallied with half-blood goblins," Phelon replied.

"Who I dally with is none of your concern," she replied.

Cyd narrowed his eyes at the vampire and snorted fire from his nose in a thinly veiled threat.

"Can't you control that beast?" Achilles demanded glaring at the dragon.

"Now you should know better," she coolly replied. "No one controls a dragon."

"The gold now gentlemen," Erik said as he returned with the deed.

"The deed," Phelon said holding out his hand.

"The gold first," Erik corrected.

"And how do you propose to get it, you won't invite us in," Phelon smirked.

"Simple," he replied and indicated the dragon. "You'll hand it over to him."

"I will not," Achilles objected.

"You will do as you are told," Phelon growled. "Now back up, I'm growing tired of spending so much time in the water."

The two vampires backed up and waited as Madame Giry threw the lever that would open the portcullis. The iron rose up into the rock, dripping water. When it was fully raised Cyd stepped through and approached the vampires. "The chest, if you please," he rumbled, holding out a taloned hand.

Achilles looked to Phelon who nodded that he should turn the chest over to the great beast. The younger vampire frowned, but did as the elder bid him. Cyd grasped the chest and backed under the portcullis again.

The Phantom signaled Madame Giry and the portcullis was lowered once again.

"The deed now," Phelon again demanded once they stood before the portcullis again.

"Everything is in order I see," Erik said handing the document over to the vampire.

"Of course, I didn't exist this long by being sloppy," Phelon replied as he glanced at the document before rolling it up and placing it inside his waistcoat. "I look forward to working with you. When may I expect a schedule of operas for the rest of the season?"

"I'll send it in a week's time," Erik replied.

"I shall look for it," he nodded and turned to leave with his associate.

"You're very lucky Vicomte," the Phantom said as he walked up to the bound noble.

"Oh really?" Raoul sneered.

"Yes," said the taller man behind the Phantom.

"It's been decided that you're going to live," the Phantom continued.

"Unable to bring yourself to actually kill nobility?" the Vicomte replied.

"On the contrary," the other man said. "You have something that does not belong to you."

"A book to be exact," Erik continued. "It's called the Book of the Faye Realm. Does that title sound familiar?"

"You will turn over the book and any parts of it that you may have copied to me," the man with steel colored eyes said.

"And if I refuse?" Raoul asked defiantly.

"Then I shall raze your home to the ground searching for it," he replied.

"I suggest you give Cyd the book," Erik smiled. "After all you wouldn't want to make Christine a widow at such a young age, especially with a child on the way."

Raoul blanched. "What? What did you say?" he stammered.

"Oh, I think you heard me the first time," the Phantom said giving the noble a hard look. "So make your choice Monsieur."

* * *

Author's End Note: Don't forget to let me know in a review what scene from the story you'd like to see. It can be a fight, something humorous, or something steamy. I will not do Christine kissing Erik, that won't happen in case there are any E/C shippers reading this (there are already enough pictures of that). I'll tally the list and have my guy pick (So be creative so says the guy) the winner.

And don't forget to vote in my new poll as well!

Coming up in Chapter 31 – Home Again

Time to tie up some loose ends and return to the Glen.


	31. Home Again

Disclaimer: The Phantom of the Opera does not belong to me (though I think if it were up to him, he wouldn't belong to anyone), only my own characters do.

Author's Note:

To LittleMargarita: Yes, there is a lot more to Phelon than meets the eye, watch out for him in future chapters. And don't worry about Meg, Erik is watching out for her. And as for dragons and vampires not trusting each other, I've got two words for you: treasure hoard. They both have them and guard them jealously.

To GigiMusic: As I told LittleMargarita earlier, don't worry about Meg. Will Raoul have learned his lesson this time? You'll just have to read and find out.

To Phantom-Trained Singer: Glad you liked the story. Yes you can see pictures online, they are on Deviantart under my ID Tamster73. I'll also be posting some new ones on 4/20/11. Found some doll programs that I played around with the other night.

To foxgodess07: Yes, Raoul will live and he'll be making some appearances in future stories as well. Hope you enjoy the new chapter.

Welcome and thanks to Evening Starbossa for adding this as a favorite story. I hope you enjoy the story and keep reading.

Poll Time! I know it hasn't happened in the story yet, but should S'ray tell Christine off once and for all? Yes or no? Let me know, the poll is on my profile!

I've got an urge to do more artwork. Let me know in a review what scene from the story you'd like to see. It can be a fight, something humorous, or something steamy. I will not do Christine kissing Erik, that won't happen in case there are any E/C shippers reading this (there are already enough pictures of that). I'll tally the list and have my guy pick (So be creative so says the guy) the winner.

So far we have Erik sitting on his throne in the black mask and clothes, Erik beating the you-know-what out of Raoul, Raoul tied to the tree in the torture chamber and Erik torturing him, and Christine fainting in the kitchen between the Brownies. I know there are some more scenes you people are dying to see, any scene from any chapter is fair game except for Christine kissing Erik.

Thanks to all who have read and reviewed; the more you review, the faster I write the next chapter. Now, on to the next chapter.

* * *

**Phantom of the Glen**

**Chapter 31**

**Home Again**

"You made a good decision," Madame Giry said as she bound the Vicomte's arm to his side. Erik had mercifully decided to put Raoul's shoulder back in joint after he'd agreed to return the book. She also knew that Erik had taken no small bit of satisfaction from his patient's cries as he yanked the arm back into place.

"How can you be so sure? You know this man and what he's capable of, not to mention those creatures he's allied himself with now," Raoul frowned and then winced as she pulled the bandage tight.

"I know him and he never breaks his promises," she said. "He promised he wouldn't kill you because Christine is pregnant and he won't. I'm sure he won't guarantee what the others may do, but he won't kill you."

"But . . . " he started.

"That's enough Raoul, you wouldn't listen to me when you were warned before, you had better listen this time," she said angrily dabbing at one of the cuts on his face.

"Oww, be careful," he protested.

"Then listen for a change," she frowned. "The Phantom let the both of you go, he knows Christine loves you and not him. Yet your pride insists that you pursue him and you use me and my daughter as bait to trap him."

"But I'm saving Christine," he objected.

"You great idiot, she never needed saving," Madame Giry said. "Because he never would have hurt her, things would have worked out if you had just left well enough alone. And I never should have told you how to find this place."

"You did the right thing," Raoul replied.

"I did not, I betrayed one of my oldest friends," she snapped.

The Vicomte paled, he'd suspected more of a connection than she'd let on when she'd told him some of the Phantom's background, but not this. It was inconceivable, how could she be friends with such a terrible creature. "But Madame Giry," he protested.

"No buts and for your sake and Christine's, don't renege on giving that book to Cyd when he takes you home," she said sternly.

"But it cost me over 50,000 Francs," he protested again.

"A small price to pay for the safety of your family," she frowned. "Anyway, that book does not belong to you."

"Then who does it belong to?" he demanded.

"The Seelie Court," S'ray said quietly.

"You . . . you're alive," he said astonished.

Madame Giry looked from the Vicomte to the Alve. She could tell by the way they looked at each other that it was time for her to leave. The ballet mistress stood and nodding to each of them; left the torture chamber.

"Disappointed?" S'ray asked coolly.

"Perhaps," he answered watching as she stood there observing him and leaning against a mirror.

"If I was, then you'd be dead or at least on your way slowly and painfully," she said straightening. "I'm sure the Phantom would have devised something awful for you."

"What do you want?" he demanded haughtily.

"I want the book," she said simply.

"And if I refuse?" he asked.

"There are others that would just as soon kill you to possess that book," she answered walking toward him.

"What?" he asked with a bit of shock in his voice.

"You heard me; did you think that goblins were the worst creatures in the Faye Realm?" S'ray asked.

The human swallowed hard, he hadn't read that far into the book. However, he remembered what the goblins did to his men in the forest and to even contemplate that there were far worse creatures turned his stomach.

"Oh don't go green on me right away, you were quite willing to kill me with iron," she scoffed. "Besides, the ones I speak of have a very pleasant appearance and even pass for human most of the time. And unlike goblins, they are quite at home in a city like Paris or even this opera house."

"Seems as if that book is the only thing keeping me alive right now," he muttered, trying to control his own fear.

"Not true, my pity on your wife is keeping you alive," the Alve answered. "She is pregnant and I know what your fine family would do to her should you turn up dead."

"And what is that?"

"Turn her out into the street penniless, such is the mercy of nobility," she frowned.

"They would not," he protested.

"Then after the child was born, after all they would need to know if she was carrying a boy to carry on the family name," S'ray added.

Raoul didn't answer her; he knew she spoke the truth. His family had disapproved of his marriage to the soprano from the onset and had only begrudgingly accepted her even now. Madame DeChagny, his mother, would waste no time in ridding herself of his widow after the baby was born.

"You do realize that this is your last chance," S'ray continued.

"What do you mean?" he asked quietly.

"There are no more reprieves for you, if you harm anyone in this opera house or my forest I will let my mate kill you," she replied looking down at him with hard violet eyes.

The Vicomte swallowed hard, he knew she was telling the truth. He also knew with a certainty that the mate she spoke of was the Phantom.

"Do you understand, you've used up the last of my mercy?" she asked.

He took a shaking breath and nodded affirmatively.

"And you will give Cyd the book and anything you may have copied from it?" she asked.

"I will," he responded.

"And what will happen if you don't?" the Alve continued.

"He will destroy my homes looking for it," Raoul answered.

"And what will happen if you cross either the Phantom or myself again?" she questioned.

"The Phantom will kill me," the noble answered.

"That's right," she said as the door opened and Erik stepped in carrying a black piece of cloth in his hand.

"Hello love," he smiled as she turned to greet him. "Having a chat with my guest?"

"Just setting him straight on what will happen if he refuses to return the book and if there is another incident with us," she smiled as he came up behind her.

"And what did you tell him would happen?" he asked wrapping his arms around her.

"That his life is yours to do with as you will," she smiled as he pulled her tight against himself.

"You've already been given a small idea of what my torture chamber is capable, Vicomte. I trust a second visit will not be necessary?" Erik asked, holding S'ray possessively against himself.

"No," the noble answered sullenly.

"Time to say farewell to my guest darling," the Phantom smiled and kissed her cheek. "It's time for him to leave."

"So soon? And here we were just becoming good friends," she replied sarcastically and turning her head, returned his kiss.

Raoul looked away, the thought of the Phantom kissing anyone turned his stomach. He remembered all too well what the man looked like under that mask and couldn't imagine anyone kissing him willingly.

"What's wrong Monsieur?" Erik asked, his attention drawn to the man's movements. "Do you think that I don't deserve the attentions of a beautiful woman?"

The Vicomte didn't answer him; he just kept looking at the wall to his left.

"I'll leave you to get him ready for his trip," S'ray said reaching up and stroking his tense jaw.

"This won't take long," he said and kissed her one more time before she stepped to the still open door.

"And don't forget to take that mask off before you come to bed," she smiled back at him as she left.

Erik stepped up the Vicomte and said, "I really don't want you to find your way down here again, so you'll be wearing this on your way back to your estate."

"You should have put it on me before that disgusting little display," the Vicomte grumbled.

"Excuse me," the Phantom growled and grabbing a handful of the Vicomte's hair, yanked his head backward, "I didn't quite catch what you said. Would you care to repeat that for me?"

"Nothing," Raoul hissed through clenched teeth as he was forced to gaze upward at the Phantom, "it was nothing."

"Remember," he said opening the black bag, "all I need is an excuse." Then he put the black bag over Raoul's head and tied it around his neck so he couldn't shake it off.

"Is he ready?" Cyd asked as he entered the chamber.

"Just get him away from me," Erik spat as he stepped away from the human.

* * *

In silence they watched Cyd march the Vicomte out of the Phantom's lair. When he'd gone, S'ray turned and went into Erik's bedroom to get some more rest before they left for the glen. The Giry's had already gone upstairs to their rooms earlier in the evening and the little people were asleep in various nooks about the lair.

"Do you think he'll do it?" Tavlyn asked as he walked up to Erik.

"Return the book?" Erik asked running a hand through his hair. "He really has no choice considering his current circumstances, now does he?"

"Not if he loves her as he claims he does," the Alve replied and added with a smile, "though I would bet every instrument that I own that Cyd will get one good shot in on him before he leaves with that book."

"I believe you're right," Erik smiled. "Now, I'm going to get some sleep and I suggest you do the same. We'll be leaving early in the morning as I really don't need all of Paris staring at the strange sight we'll make as we leave the city."

"You're right, wake me if I'm not up yet," he replied loosening his leather jerkin.

"I will," Erik nodded as he went to his bedchamber.

Erik smiled as he unbuttoned his waist coat; S'ray looked absolutely beautiful lying in his bed. Never in his wildest dreams had he ever imagined a moment like this, coming into his bedchamber to find his lover in his bed. This would be an image ingrained in his memory forever. The picture was so perfect he almost didn't want to disturb her by joining her, almost.

He sat on a chair and pulled his boots and socks off. The he stood and removed his waist coat and shirt, draping them on the back of the chair; they were joined shortly by his trousers. He had considered leaving them on, to better avoid temptation but he knew that she was still weak from the iron poisoning and he could wait till she was well once more. The last piece of clothing he removed was his mask and he placed that on the bedside table.

Then after putting out several candles so the room was only softly lit, he joined S'ray in bed. He smiled as she instantly turned toward him and laid her arm across his middle. Her breath was warm against his bare chest and he gently pulled her hair from her face with the hand of the arm she rested upon. She smiled and snuggled closer to his warmth. Erik turned his head and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I love you S'ray," he whispered softly so as to not disturb her.

"I love you too Erik," she smiled, opening her violet eyes.

"I'm sorry love, I didn't mean to wake you," he said softly as he turned his body toward hers.

"I don't mind," she replied sleepily, wrapped in his gentle embrace.

"Sleep S'ray, you need your rest for the journey home tomorrow," he whispered and brushed his lips across hers.

"Sing for me Erik, please," she sighed closing her eyes again.

"For you my love," he smiled and began to sing. "No one would listen  
No one but her  
Heard this outcast's tears."

"Shamed into solitude  
Shunned by the multitude  
I learned to listen  
In my dark, my heart heard music," he softly sang.

S'ray smiled and snuggled closer to him.

"I longed to teach the world  
Rise up and reach the world  
No one would listen  
I alone could hear the music," Erik sang letting some of his heartache out in the song.

"She did not love me  
She left and forsake me  
She did not listen  
She broke my heart and music," he continued, the mood of the song changing.

"Hunted like an animal  
Driven into the snow and cold  
I welcomed death  
Patiently waited for the music to end," he sang in a whisper.

She became restless and frowned in her sleep, making a sound that was almost a cry.

Erik noticed her discomfort instantly and changed the mood of the song again, singing, "Then at last, a figure in the cold  
Seemed to say I see you;  
I hear your fears,  
Your torment and your tears."

"You saw my helplessness  
Shared in my emptiness  
No one would listen  
No one but you  
Heard this outcast's tears," he continued, gently caressing her back.

"You saved my life  
Gave me your love and light  
You saved me  
You brought me back to the music," he sang and kissed her forehead.

"No one would listen  
No one but you  
Heard this outcast's tears," he finished and kissed softly once more. "I love you S'ray."

* * *

"Come along sir," Cyd smirked at the Vicomte, "don't dally, I thought you would be anxious to return to your fine home."

"You don't have to do this," Raoul said to the man leading him. "They have no right to order you about."

"You're quite right," he replied.

"Then let me go and just say that I threw the book into the fire," Raoul offered. "I could make it worth your while, I have money."

"And I have no need of your money, besides, I doubt you have what I'm truly interested in anyway," Cyd replied as they exited by the door on the Rue Scribe.

"Tell me, I can get it for you," Raoul continued.

Cyd snorted in derision, the human really had no idea what he was dealing with. Here he had the Book of the Faye Realm in his hands for who knew how long and had apparently read only the part on the Alve and not even all of that. How foolish and how typical of humans as well the dragon thought. "Gold and jewels are the only things that can buy me mortal," he replied. "And you have not enough money to get them in sufficient quantity for that."

"Where are you taking me?" Raoul asked.

"To the park," Cyd replied.

"Why?" the human asked.

"You shall find out shortly," the dragon smiled.

They walked silently the rest of the way to the park, the dragon steering the young noble in the right direction. A short way into the park, Cyd lead him from the path and into a deeper, wooded portion. He could feel the young mortal tremble in fear and apprehension as he stood him against a large tree trunk. "Now stay right here and do not move," Cyd instructed. "I shall be back for you momentarily.

Raoul nodded in understanding and leaned against the tree. He was almost exhausted and feared what might happen to him next with the strange man. He heard movement in the trees where the man had walked off to and the sound of something large approaching him again. "Good, you can follow directions," he heard a voice say from above his head. It was similar to Cyd's, but deeper and had almost a hiss to its quality. "Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way," the voice continued. "The easy way is I take off your hood and let you ride."

"And the hard way?" Raoul asked apprehensively.

"I leave the hood on and you have a rather uncomfortable ride back being carried like a sack of flour," the voice replied. "So, which is it young human?"

"I would rather ride, if that is agreeable," Raoul replied.

"Very well," the voice answered.

The Vicomte felt a tug at the bag that covered his head. Then he heard something sharp pierce the fabric and it was ripped open. He shook his head to get the cloth from his eyes and looked up, expected to see a man on horseback. Instead his jaw dropped in shock at the sight of the great battle dragon. "Are . . . are you going to eat me?" Raoul stammered in fright.

"Only if you don't give back the book," Cyd replied and smiled toothily which came across as a baring of many sharp teeth to the human before him.

Raoul swallowed hard and only nodded in reply to the fearsome creature.

"Now, young mortal," he said crouching down, "climb up my shoulder and strap yourself on."

The Vicomte did as he was told and climbed up the dragon's shoulder to his back. After several quick instructions he was situated in the in riding harness. Cyd came out of the trees to a clearing in the park and unfurled his wings. He flexed them several times and after crouching down, he leapt into the air. Several downbeats of the dragon's immense wings later and they were soaring over a sleeping Paris.

* * *

"That's everything," Erik said as Ayesha was situated between the Giry's in her wicker carrier. "I've already put out the lights. Let's go home."

"I'm ready," S'ray smiled as they went over the black stallion that stood in front of the draft horses.

"Ready ladies?" Tavlyn asked as he climbed onto the driver's seat on the wagon.

"Ready," Meg smiled.

"We are ready!" Brandji crowed popping out of Meg's carpet bag.

"Did you have to Brandji?" Brule complained. "I was sleeping."

"If you sleep you'll miss all the pretty girls," the Brownie grinned.

"Bah, there's one in the wagon with us," he grumbled and went back to his temporary bed in the carpet bag.

Erik stepped up into Cesar's saddle and then pulled S'ray up in front of himself. He wrapped her in his cloak with him and pulled the hood low over his face so no one would be able to see his mask. A gentle tap from his heals and the horse set off down the ally at a gentle pace. Behind he heard Tavlyn call to the horses and the wagon lurch into motion.

Tavlyn gave Meg a dashing smile and began to whistle "The Wild Rover." She smiled back and giggled as the wagon hit a bump and caused him to falter in the tune. Madame Giry looked on, not quite sure if she approved of this man's attentions toward her only daughter or not.

"I can't see anything," Luniana complained from within Erik's hood.

"There's nothing to see at this time of day little one," Erik replied as they left the Rue Scribe.

"Sure there is," she trilled. "There may be other Fairies about and I won't see them."

"Don't worry," he smiled. "We'll be coming back in a couple months. After all, I wouldn't be the Opera Ghost if I didn't haunt the opera every now and then would I?"

"Part of your deal with the undead love?" S'ray asked as she settled back against his chest.

"A part, I do have to oversee my opera house eventually," he smirked.

"I suppose you want me to come with you?" she sighed.

"Not at first love, I have to make my lair a bit more comfortable for you first," Erik replied.

"How?" she asked turning toward him.

"I'll show you once I'm done and not a moment before," he smiled and kissed her cheek.

* * *

Raoul clung to the dragon's back like a drowning man clings to anything that floats. He kept his eyes shut tight; the sight of the ground so far below them made his stomach turn flips and threaten to spill its meager contents. The Vicomte also kept quiet, not wanting to distract the dragon's flight for fear he might be dropped off prematurely.

"Is this it?" the dragon suddenly asked. "You'll have to open your eyes you realize."

Raoul tentatively opened his eyes and saw 100 feet below them the rooftop of his country estate. "Yes," he replied swallowing hard.

"Hold on, I'll land outside the gardens," Cyd rumbled and began a slow downward spiral to the earth once more.

Less than 20 feet from the ground, the great creature cupped his wings and landed on his hind legs with only a slight jar. He reached back with his right forelimb and plucked the human from his back. Then with a reptilian smirk, he rolled the man across the lawn like a bowling ball and straight into a thorny rose bush.

Cyd lowered himself to all fours and approached where the gasping mortal lay. "That," he said lowering his great horned head near Raoul so he could clearly make out every sharp tooth in his mouth, "was for hurting my rider and nearly driving her mate over the edge."

Then the dragon reached out and none too gently pulled the young noble from the rose bush. He set the man on his feet and while the human straightened his ruined clothes, changed into a more practical form for the moment. "Now, the book if you please," Cyd said motioning toward the house. "And don't get any ideas; I'm more than capable of leveling this structure in my present form."

Raoul took a deep breath and led him into his study. For once he as glad of the garden entrance, he didn't want to explain his appearance or the strange man to any servants or family members. He took the key from its hiding place on the mantle and unlocked the drawer that held the book and all his notes. He placed everything on his desk and stepped back so Cyd could examine them.

The dragon approached the desk and opened the book the Vicomte had laid upon it. He quickly leafed through it and looking satisfied, closed it. Then he went through the papers as well. "This is all?" he asked as he flipped through them.

"Yes, I kept it all in that drawer and as you can see, there is nothing left in it," Raoul answered.

"Good," Cyd replied. "Remove the screen from the hearth please."

Raoul did as he was told, too afraid the question the dragon. Cyd took the notes he'd written and threw them into the fireplace. The noble watched in fascination as the dragon tipped his head back and gently blew a stream of fire from his nose and ignited several sheets of paper that he still held in his hand. The dragon tossed the burning paper into the fireplace and watched as the rest of it ignited.

"I trust there will be no more incidents between you and any of the Faye Realm?" Cyd asked quirking an eyebrow.

"No, there will not be," Raoul answered quietly as the other man walked back to the desk.

"Good," he replied picking up the book and tucking it under his arm. "Do not follow me mortal."

"Wait, one question before you go," Raoul interjected as the man turned to leave.

"Yes?" Cyd replied turning back to the man.

"What will happen to Christine, my wife?" he asked, concern filling his features.

"I will return her to you in the next few days," Cyd replied. "Just to make sure you aren't holding anything back from me."

"I swear on my honor, that I've given you everything," Raoul replied, trying to hide the anguish in his voice.

"I don't hold much by the honor of a human," Cyd replied and walked out into the garden again.

Raoul fell to his knees and for the first time in many years, wept like a child.

* * *

They had barely entered the shelter of the forest and Erik pulled the hood of his cloak off his head. As he shook out his hair, he could still hear Brandji and Brule arguing with Tavlyn on why they didn't stop at the Inn. He glanced down and saw that S'ray was still sleeping comfortably against his chest. He was tempted to nudge Cesar into a faster gait, but he knew they'd arrive home soon enough as it was.

Finally they emerged from the forest and into the glen. "S'ray, we're home," Erik said and gently woke her.

"Really?" she asked sleepily.

"Yes love, we're home," he smiled and leaning down, kissed her cheek.

"Cyd beat us back," she said as Cyd and Daklu came to meet them.

"Nothing surprising there, he flew back," Erik chuckled.

"Finally, I was getting worried," Daklu replied. "How're you feeling Captain?"

"Tired Dak, very tired," she replied.

"I'll take her while you dismount," Cyd offered and lifted S'ray from the horse.

Erik slid off Cesar's back and handed the reins to Daklu. Then he took S'ray in his arms once more and walked to the house. Christine was waiting and opened the door for them. "Let's get you upstairs," he softly said to the Alve in his arms.

"I'd rather wash up first," S'ray replied, now a bit more awake again.

"Are you sure?" he asked concerned that she'd slept most of the way back.

"Yes, it will make me feel much better," she smiled.

"As you wish," he said and carried her into the tub room.

* * *

"Madame!" Christine cried out happily as she saw the ballet mistress step down from the wagon.

"Oh my dear child," the older woman smiled as she wrapped her arms around her foster daughter.

"And Meg too," the young soprano said happily as she embraced the ballerina.

"Oh Christine, I've missed you so much," Meg smiled, returning the hug.

"Oh, I've so much to tell you both," she beamed as they walked to the house.

"And you can start over a cup of tea," Madame Giry said.

"What's the matter Tavlyn?" Daklu asked as they watched the women enter the house.

"Oh he's just disappointed because the pretty little ballerina isn't around for him to show off for anymore," Cyd replied dryly as they went to the wagon.

"Why do I hear an upset cat?" Daklu asked.

"Because we have one," Tavlyn replied.

"Where'd the cat come from?" the other Alve asked.

"She's Erik's cat," Cyd sighed. "I'll take her to him, hand me the basket Tavlyn."

"Good, she hates me," the one-eyed Alve frowned and handed the carrier to Cyd.

"I'm sure she'll settle down by Erik," he said. "Let's take the ladies' things in first; they may want to freshen up."

* * *

Erik laid S'ray gently on the divan in their room, before crossing to the bed and pulling back the covers. He picked her up once more and put her in the middle of the bed, still wrapped in the bath sheet. "Erik," she sighed softly and stretched out on the bed.

"What is it S'ray?" he asked sitting next to her.

"Bring me a pair of pantalets and one of your shirts," she replied sitting up.

He nodded and went to fetch the requested garments. S'ray was waiting for him, still wrapped in the sheet and sitting at the edge of the bed. He put the clothes next to her on the bed and helped her to her feet. She dropped the sheet to the floor and slipped on the pantalets.

Erik took a steadying breath, it was all he could do to not take her in his arms and make love to her. Dear God, but no other woman moved him the way S'ray did. Just seeing her do something so simple as dressing for bed made him almost mad with desire, he wondered what would happen if she ever put all her effort into seducing him. Not that she hadn't seduced him already; but it was a much more casual seduction. He was interrupted from his thoughts by her hand waving in front of his eyes. "Yes love?" he asked coming back to the present.

"Where did your mind go?" she asked, hands on her hips.

"Mmm, just thinking where everyone will sleep tonight," he said and lifted her onto their bed again. "I was thinking of giving Antoinette my room."

"Fine with me, what about Meg?" she asked as he pulled the covers up for her.

"I think that Christine will be more than happy to share with her, they were raised as sisters," he smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Don't forget to bring me something to eat later or I'll sic the Brownies on you," she threatened with a laugh.

"Please, my goddess, don't punish your poor servant in such a way," he said kissing her cheek again.

"Only if you don't bring me an appropriate offering at meal time," she smiled kissing him as well.

"As my goddess so desires," he smiled, reluctantly pulling away from her. "Would you like anything before that?"

"A glass of cold water from the well," she sighed lying back in bed.

"I'll send Meg up with one," Erik said standing.

* * *

"Why are you just standing here?" Madame Giry asked as she approached the wagon and men gathered around it. "Well, don't just stand there," she frowned, "start unloading."

The three men just looked at her as if she'd suddenly turned purple with pink polka dots.

"You there, Tavlyn," she said catching the gaze of the one-eyed Elf. "Get up on that wagon and start untying the ropes."

Accustomed to following orders from being in the military so long, Tavlyn climbed onto the wagon without protest and began doing as she'd ordered.

"You," she pointed to Daklu. "What's your name?"

"Daklu Ma'am," he replied with a salute.

"Unhitch the horses, take them into the barn and tend to them," she ordered. "And don't forget Cesar as well."

"Yes Ma'am," he said and immediately lead the black stallion into the barn.

Cyd found himself smiling at the way the two Alve took orders from the diminutive ballet mistress.

"What are you smiling at?" Madame Giry demanded standing right before Cyd. "Don't think for a moment that you're just going to stand there and watch the other two work. Start unloading that wagon."

* * *

S'ray opened her eyes; the room was lit only by a few candles. She looked over to her right and saw Erik fast asleep in a chair next to the bed. Smiling, she sat up and softly called, "Erik, Erik wake up."

The Phantom didn't move; he slept on, his book lying open on his bare stomach.

Her eyes suddenly lit up with a mischievous gleam. She pulled the covers back and grabbed one of the smaller pillows. Slowly and quietly she slid to the edge of the bed so as to not wake Erik prematurely. She gingerly reached over and peeled his mask off and set it on the bedside table. Then she drew back with the hand the held the pillow and hit him square in the face.

Erik's eyes snapped open and he batted at the pillow. He looked toward the bed and saw S'ray sitting there holding a pillow to herself and giggling at him. "What was that for?" he asked bewildered.

"Nothing," she giggled.

"Why did you hit me with a pillow?" he asked again.

"Because you were begging for it," she replied her eyes sparkling.

"Begging for it?" Erik said sitting up, "I was asleep."

"Like I said," she smiled at him, "you were begging for it."

"I don't understand," he replied, a confused look on his face.

"And you never will love," she smiled and patted the bed next to her. "Now come over here."

"Is it safe or are you going to hit me again if I don't?" he asked warily.

"Well, if you don't come here, I will certainly hit you again," she giggled.

"It seems as though I'm caught between the devil and the deep blue sea here," he sighed standing up.

"Oh Erik, how can you say such a thing?" she pouted.

Erik sighed inwardly, women were more difficult to understand every day and S'ray was no exception. "What can I do for you love?" he asked sitting beside her and caressing her cheek.

"Come to bed love," she sighed leaning into his touch.

"Then get in," he smiled, gently taking her weapon from her.

S'ray swung her legs back onto the bed and slid over to her spot, waiting for him to join her. Erik stood and stretched, he hadn't realized how stiff he'd become from sleeping in that chair for just a short time. Then he turned and placed one knee on the bed preparing to join her. She looked at him and frowned.

"What?" he asked stopping his movements.

"What are you doing?" she demanded.

"Getting into bed," he answered.

"Not like that you're not," she stated flatly.

"What's wrong with this?" he asked.

"You're still wearing your trousers," she frowned.

"I'm only doing this to keep me from temptation," he answered standing up.

"Temptation from what?" she asked.

"The temptation to make love to you," he replied.

"Why don't you want to make love to me?" she asked, fire lighting her eyes.

"No, I want to make love to you," he said sitting on the bed again. "God, how I want to make love to you, but I can't."

"Why not love?" she asked.

"Because I don't want you to have a relapse like you did in my lair," he replied gazing at her over his shoulder.

"Oh Erik," she sighed softening her eyes at him. "You don't have to worry about me, I'm going to be fine. Besides we don't have to make love, you can just hold me like you did in your lair. Please come to bed, I don't want to sleep alone."

Erik sighed and stood again. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes," she smiled, patting the bed next to where she lay. "Come and lay with me Erik."

"Now you promise to kick me out if I don't behave myself?" he asked.

"Yes, please come to bed," she urged holding her arms out to him.

He nodded in assent and undid his trousers. After removing them and laying them on the chair, he slid into bed next to her. "Is this better?" he asked as she curled up in his arms.

"Much," she sighed closing her eyes.

"Good night S'ray," he whispered and kissed her cheek.

"Now you can kiss better than that," she chuckled.

"Are you trying to make me misbehave?" he asked with a smile.

"No, I only want a decent kiss. The way you've been kissing me lately I feel more like your mother than your lover," she replied.

"Very well, remember, you asked for this," he quipped and covered her mouth with his own. S'ray's lips parted beneath his and the kiss deepened. Her kisses told him what she desired, but he kept a tight reign on his desires. He pulled away and cupped her face in his hands. "Tomorrow love, tomorrow," he said huskily and kissed her desire reddened lips once more.

* * *

Madame Giry looked down at the watch that hung from a chain around her neck, a gift from her husband long ago. She sighed and stood up, it was late and time for bed. First however, she would look in on everyone. She looked over to the sofa, Daklu was sleeping soundly.

She passed into the kitchen and saw the two Brownies asleep in the empty egg basket on the counter. Going down the hallway, she looked in on Christine and Meg. She smiled at the two sleeping girls; it seemed that they had finally talked themselves out for the night.

Next Antoinette looked into the study; she saw Cyd sprawled on the divan. She smiled as she spied Erik's cat, Ayesha, fast asleep on the man's chest. Then she looked outside and saw Tavlyn sleeping the hammock, the Pixie curled up under his chin.

The ballet mistress yawned as she climbed the stairs to the second floor and opened the door to Erik's room. She turned up the lamp in the room and quietly crossed to the door that lead into the master bedroom. She listened at the door for a moment and then quietly turned the knob, it wasn't locked. Antoinette opened it a bit and glanced inside.

She saw the couple asleep in the bed, Erik was on his back and S'ray was curled up against him. She smiled at she saw the look of contentment on his sleeping face. Her smile grew wider when she saw he wasn't wearing his mask to bed either.

She closed the door quietly so as to not wake either of them. She sat down at the vanity and sighed. Then she said a quick prayer, thanking God for finally giving her old friend the love he craved and deserved so much.

* * *

Author's End Note: Don't forget to let me know in a review what scene from the story you'd like to see. It can be a fight, something humorous, or something steamy. I will not do Christine kissing Erik, that won't happen in case there are any E/C shippers reading this (there are already enough pictures of that). I'll tally the list and have my guy pick (So be creative so says the guy) the winner.

And don't forget to vote in my new poll as well!

Coming up in Chapter 32 – Adjustments

There are new residents in the Glen and adjustments will have to be made. There are also things that need to be said and conversations held before things truly settle down again.


	32. Adjustments

Disclaimer: The Phantom of the Opera does not belong to me (though I think if it were up to him, he wouldn't belong to anyone), only my own characters do.

Author's Note:

To GigiMusic: Let's put it this way, everything seems alright for now *evil grin*.

To LittleMargarita: The Girys moving in, I think that would be more than Erik could take. He does love his privacy and with them around he'd have to keep the naughtiness confined to the bedroom. Read on and you'll see who the new residents are.

To foxgodess07: Madame Giry pull the "Mom Card"? Of course, she is Meg's mother and Christine's adopted mother and the closest thing Erik ever had to a real mother, so why not?

To RachaelMC: Yes, the Phantom has fallen in with the Faye. I hope you've kept reading this long because there are many more characters that will be cropping up, maybe even one in criminally tight pants.

Welcome and thanks to Secret Night Owl for adding this as a favorite story. I hope you enjoy the story and keep reading.

And the winning subject for my next artwork for Phantom of the Glen is. . . Christine fainting in the kitchen between the Brownies.

You can also see more artwork on my DeviantArt Page. Just look for Tamster73 for users or do a search on Phantom of the Glen. I found a bunch of cool doll programs and just went a bit wild. Plus you can see my guy dressed up a the Phantom as well (he's so darn cute when he does things like that).

Thanks to all who have read and reviewed; the more you review, the faster I write the next chapter. Now, on to the next chapter.

* * *

**Phantom of the Glen**

**Chapter 32**

**Adjustments**

Erik smiled and sighed contentedly as he felt soft lips against his and a gentle hand caressing his marred cheek. He moaned low when the kiss deepened and his eyes fluttered open. "Good morning Erik," S'ray smiled down at him.

"It certainly is," he replied taking the hand that caressed his cheek and kissing her fingers. "How do you feel?"

"Mmm, wonderful," she sighed and leaned down to kiss him again.

Erik closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her as her tongue dipped in to tease him. He felt her hand slide down to caress his chest and stomach. A throaty groan of pure pleasure escaped him as she caressed the evidence of a very good night's sleep through his drawers. "S'ray," he growled arching his hips up.

"Yes Erik," she smiled now untying his drawers.

"Are you sure you're well enough for this?" he asked propping himself up on his elbows.

"Yes love," she replied now sliding her hand up his chest as he let out a shuddering breath.

"Tease," he smirked a she put her arms around his neck. "Still, are you sure we should be doing this?"

"And why not?" she replied while languidly kissing him.

"Mmm, we do have guests," he replied trying to resist the temptation that was sprawled so wonderfully on his body. "And Madame Giry is . . . "

He never finished his objection. S'ray covered his mouth with hers, effectively silencing any other objections as well. She pushed him back down to the bed and sat up, letting the sheet pool around her hips. He looked up at her through a haze of desire and his breath quickened in anticipation of love making. It had only been a few days since they'd last been intimate and he'd missed being wrapped in her warmth. He longed to feel her bare skin pressed against his and his body was reminding him of that in no uncertain terms right now.

Having apparently decided upon a course of action, she leaned over and slipped her arms around his neck. "I love you," she whispered and began kissing him again. He moaned softly and his arms wrapped around her once again. One of her hands slid from his neck to caress his marred side again. His heart skipped a beat as he felt her nimble fingers gently touch that which he was most ashamed of.

He sat up and caught her sweet hand in his again, kissing those wonderful fingers once more. Erik turned her palm upward and pressed more kisses across it. His eyes opened and he watched her reactions to his new seduction. Her eyes were dark and half-lidded and she watched with panting breaths as he moved farther down her palm. He felt her draw in a sudden breath and then release it slowly as he began kissing the inside of her wrist.

His gaze swept back down to the wrist he was tenderly kissing. He was instantly drawn to the black mark around her wrist. Such a mark was caused by iron poisoning and he knew exactly how this one came to be on his love. Erik stopped his attentions and drew back from her. "I'm sorry," he said gently caressing the marred skin. "Everyone I love is hurt simply because of me."

"This isn't your fault Erik," she softly said as he pressed his lips against the mark. "You didn't bind me with iron."

"I'm the reason it happened," he replied. "I may as well have done the horrid deed myself."

"No love, not true," S'ray gently replied, trying to soothe his guilt-ridden heart.

"I don't deserve you," he said shaking his head. "I'm a monster who deserves only death."

"Stop right there Erik," she said sternly and lifted his chin so their eyes met. "You are no monster and you deserve all the love I can give you and then some."

"S'ray," he replied, his voice thick with emotion.

"I love you Erik Destler and I love you with all my heart," she said kissing him soundly. "Don't you ever doubt that I love you now and always will."

His arms wrapped possessively around her as if he was half-afraid she would disappear like the morning mist. He felt a spark of electricity shoot though him as she pressed her lips to his once more. One of his hands slid up to cup her face as he returned her kisses. "I love you," she murmured through passion-swollen lips as he drew back to catch his breath. "I love you, I love you."

"I love you," he whispered, looking back at her in wonder.

"Erik," she said breathily.

"Yes S'ray," the Phantom smiled caressing her cheek.

"Touch me," she entreated.

"I am love," he replied.

"Love me," she sighed pressing herself against him.

"I do S'ray," he grinned, teasing her now. Erik tried to ignore the feel of her breasts pressed against his chest. It was maddening to distinctly feel her hard nipples and not have them in his hands or mouth. He knew she wanted him; he could feel the heat of her sex against his belly and smell the honeyed scent of her arousal.

"Mmm," she sighed closing her eyes. She bit her lower lip and pressed herself against him as she felt him harden against her thigh. S'ray arched her back, displaying her breasts to his hungry gaze. She gasped as the hand that had been caressing her cheek now cupped her breast, his thumb grazing her sensitive nipple. "Love me," she softly commanded.

Unable to resist any longer, he wrapped his arms around her and rolled them so she was on her back and he reclined over her. "So beautiful," he whispered as his hand slid slowly over her neck, down the valley between her breasts, across her smooth stomach and along her creamy thigh. Then he bent his head down and captured one of her nipples between his lips.

S'ray cried out softly and tangled her fingers in his hair. She gasped as he gently bit her aching nipple, the rasp of his beard against her skin causing shivers to race through her body.

"Why do you tremble?" he asked finally releasing her breast from his sweet torment.

"Because I desire you so much," she replied bringing his hand to her neglected breast. Her eyes closed and she sighed as he began kneading the soft flesh.

"Do you desire the beast or the man?" he asked leaning down and kissing the place between her breasts.

"I desire you," she sighed as his lips traveled to the breast he still cupped in his hand.

"Which me?"

"All of you," she gasped as his lips closed around her sensitive peak. "I desire Erik Destler, my phantom lover and the ghost who haunts my dreams at night."

"So I haunt your dreams, do I?" he smirked before licking her dusky pink nipple.

"Yesss," she hissed.

"What kind of dreams do you have of me?" he asked his natural curiosity now piqued.

"Mmm, wicked ones," she sighed as he suckled her again.

"Tell me," he softly commanded rubbing his stubbled cheek against her and causing another delicious shiver to race through her body.

"I'm walking along the bank of the stream at night and suddenly I feel your arms around me and you're pulling my clothes off. We wind up on the ground on your cloak, you hands and mouth tormenting me. You say nothing as your hand slips between my thighs and caresses me. Then I feel two of your fingers slide inside me as you continue caressing me with you thumb. My body arcs up to you and you cover one of my breasts with your mouth. I cry out and beg for you to take me and fuck me hard, but you don't. Instead you roll to your back and order me on top of you. I slide down on you and you pull me even farther onto your length, making me see stars at being filled so completely," she sighed as he caressed her.

At this point Erik had to start doing complex architectural equations in his head to distract his body enough so she could finish describing her dream to him. Unknowingly, his hand slid down to stroke the inside of one of her thighs. "What else?" he asked his voice rough with desire.

"You grab my hips and I start riding you," she sighed as his hand now stroked her slick sex. "And oh it feels so good. My hands slide up and I caress my breasts as you watch me enjoy you."

He took a shuddering breath as she began doing just as she described in her dream. He watched her lick her lips and moan in pleasure as his fingers slipped into her honeyed channel. "Does it feel like this when you're riding me?" he asked now sliding his fingers in and out of her.

"No, better, so much better," she gasped closing her eyes.

"What else happens while you're riding me?" Erik asked nuzzling her breasts.

"After a while you roll us over and take over," she smiled tangling her fingers in his hair. "You take me with slow, deep thrusts and I beg you to fuck me harder and faster, but you don't. So I wrap my legs around you and dig my fingers into your back and shoulders, trying you urge you into a quicker pace. Finally it seems that you can't control yourself anymore and you thrust harder and faster into me. Oh, it feels so good love that I start to cry out, but you cover my mouth with yours. Before long the pleasure is too much for me and I come undone in your arms. As I shudder against you, you follow me into bliss and we lay together on your cloak, wrapped in each other."

"When did you dream this?" he asked, struggling to control his desire for her.

"Mmm about a month after you arrived here," she smiled licking her lips.

Unable to resist the temptation of her pink tongue sliding over her lips, he claimed those same lips in a fierce kiss. Her eyes widened in surprise and then closed as his kiss gentled just as quickly as it started. She wrapped her arms around his neck and parted her thighs farther in anticipation of him claiming her soon. Then his body was over hers and he slid inside her. S'ray cried out as he suddenly filled her. "Did I hurt you?" he gasped.

"No Erik," she sighed adjusting the angle of her hips. "Mmm, that's better."

"Mmm, it certainly is," he smiled moving slowly over her.

She gasped softly as a tingling pleasure swept through her. Her hands slid down his scarred back and she arched her hips into his thrusts. Erik groaned aloud as her fingers dug into his lower back. He wanted to move quicker, his body demanded it of him, but he didn't want to hurt her because she was still recovering from iron poisoning.

"It's alright Erik," she said as if reading his mind. "I won't break, go faster please."

"Are you sure?" he asked as she stroked his cheek.

"Please love, I need you," she pleaded and wrapped her legs around him.

He increased his speed and her resulting gasp sent a thrill of pleasure racing through his blood. She was so tight and so wet and she felt so good beneath him. His blood burned in anticipation of bringing her sweet rapture and he shifted his position over her. She cried out sharply as he stroked against that special spot inside her and he could feel her start to move rhythmically around him.

Erik watched her respond to him, her eyes were half-closed and beautiful sounds of pleasure escaped her parted lips. S'ray arched against him, wordlessly pleading for release. His head dipped down to tease one of her hard nipples. She gasped at the sudden pleasure and bit her bottom lip as he brought her closer to the edge.

One of his hands slid down her side to firmly grasp her thigh. He pulled her leg upward so her knee was positioned just below his armpit. Satisfied with that leg, he did the same with the other. They both gasped in pleasure as he slid fully within her.

"Please Erik, please," she pleaded as wave after wave of tingling pleasure raced through her body.

"Oh S'ray," he moaned intoxicated by the feel of the woman beneath him.

"Erik," she gasped as he began moving again. Moments later, the stars exploded and she trembled in release beneath him.

Her gasps of delight and her body shivering in pleasure around him, helped send him over the edge in short order as well. Erik stiffed and with a low growl, spilled himself within her. Spent, he collapsed on top of her, his breath coming in great gasps. Her legs slipped down and were loosely wrapped around him. They lay together like that for several minutes.

Finally Erik found the strength to roll off her and onto his back. Once he'd settled himself in the bed, he pulled S'ray's languid form into his arms. "I love you," he murmured, burying his face in her silken hair.

* * *

"Shoo you little beasts, shoo!" Madame Giry all but growled as she went after Brandji and Brule with the broom.

"Was it something we said?" Brule asked as they ran under the table.

"Come out from there you little cowards!" the ballet mistress ordered.

"I think it was something we did," Brandji laughed before jumping backward as a broom was thrust under the table. "Hah, you missed me!"

"Don't make me set the cat on you," Antoinette growled.

"Ahh, the furred death!" they both squeaked before darting out of the kitchen.

* * *

"How are you feeling Captain?" Daklu asked as he entered the tub room.

"Much better Dak," she smiled leaning back in the steaming tub. "Much better than the last time this happened."

"I'd hope so, seeing as we didn't have to pull any iron arrows from you this time" he smiled sitting on a stool next to the tub. "Now before your jealous lover barges in, let's see those wrists."

"I'm worried the marks will be permanent," she said as he examined her wrists. "What do you think?"

"How long were you bound?" he asked still checking her wrists.

"Two, maybe three hours," S'ray replied with a shrug.

"I don't think they'll be permanent," he replied releasing her hands. "Worried Erik won't find you pretty enough with those marks?"

"Funny Dak," she frowned and splashed water at him.

"I know, you're worried what he might do to the human that caused them," he sighed.

"A bit, but he blames himself for what happened," she sighed leaning back again. "And that's what worries me."

"Relax; there shouldn't be any lasting marks. Besides you can always cover them up with tattoos if you need to, just like me," he grinned.

"And wind up looking like you?" she replied quirking an eyebrow. "No thank you."

"What's wrong with me?" he asked in mock offense.

"The tattoos on your chest and shoulders may work for you, but not me," she laughed. "And do you really think Erik would let anyone see me without a shirt on, let alone ink me?"

"You could always have it done when he's gone and then surprise him when he comes home," the other Alve smirked.

"Really Dak? Really?" she asked. "Do you want to see him go on a rampage that badly?"

* * *

"Brandji, don't move," Brule said, his eyes the size of saucers.

"Who are you to tell me not to move?" Brandji demanded putting his hands on his hips. "Have you forgotten that I am the leader here?"

"No, it's just that. . . " Brule said.

"What?" Brandji demanded impatiently tapping his foot on the dirt.

"I don't want to have to replace you," Brule whined.

"Why would you have to replace me?" he asked. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Are you sure?" Brule asked slowly backing up now.

"Yes, why are you backing up?" Brandji asked.

"F. . .f. . .f. . ." he stammered pointing above Brandji's head.

"What? What are you pointing at?" Brandji asked tilting his head to one side.

"D . . . d . . . d. . ." Brule continued as he kept backing up.

"Would you just say it? This is getting old," Brandji frowned.

"Behind you," Brule finally squeaked out.

"Fi. . . furred death! Run Brule, run!" Brandji screamed as he turned and ran from Ayesha.

* * *

"I need to talk to you," Tavlyn said shutting the Dutch door on the barn.

"What about?" Erik asked hanging up a hay fork.

"About my Captain and your relationship with her," the Alve said drawing himself up to his full height of five feet, six inches.

Erik's back noticeably stiffened, then he took a deep breath and turned to face Tavlyn. "What about it?" he carefully asked.

"Now let me make this clear, I have nothing against you or the two of you being together," Tavlyn started. "In fact, I'm all for it because I haven't seen her this happy in a long, long time."

"However?" Erik asked raising his visible eyebrow.

"What were you thinking when you dragged that stupid human off to your old lair instead of seeing to my Captain?" he demanded.

Erik hadn't expected this; he had believed they had settled this matter in his lair several days ago. "As I told you before, revenge," he replied. "I thought she was dying."

"Then all the more reason to stay with her," Tavlyn snapped. "Revenge on that human wouldn't be worth letting her die wondering where you were. I thought you were man enough to face death."

"I've seen enough death in my life already," Erik shot back. "And I've no desire to see hers, ever."

"Bollocks!" the Alve angrily replied. "You've lived under the opera house most of your life. I've been in wars that have lasted longer than your brief existence and I've seen more than my share of death. So what do you know of death and slaughter?"

"What do I know?" Erik laughed wryly. "I don't know how many I killed when I was in Mazanderin and they were all up close and personal. How many times have you killed like that?"

"I don't know, 50 perhaps in all my life," Tavlyn replied.

"Then it seems in this respect I have the broader experience," Erik sneered striding up to the Elf. "I've killed hundreds like that and for no other reason that it gave my employer some brief twisted pleasure. So believe me when I tell you that I didn't want my last memories of S'ray to be those of a cold and lifeless corpse. I already see enough dead faces in my dreams without adding hers as well."

Tavlyn was taken aback. He knew Erik had a dark and probably violent past, but he'd never imagined what the man now hinted strongly at.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten what I told you during our last lesson already," Erik demanded. "I told you several weeks ago that I was a trained assassin of the Mazandarin Court. They used to call me the Kahnum's Angel of Death."

Tavlyn paled at this sudden revelation. He remembered hearing tales of the feared and wicked assassin when he was traveling in Persia, barely 20 years ago. "I. . . I didn't realize," Tavlyn stammered, at a loss for words.

"It's not something I'm proud of," Erik said averting his eyes and sitting heavily on a nearby barrel.

The Elf stepped closer and quietly asked, "Have you told her? Does she know?"

"Yes, I told her. Right after Beltane in fact," he said covering his face with his hands. "Why she still desires to have me stay here with her, I don't understand. I've done nothing but cause her grief and bring trouble to this place. Especially now, it's my entire fault that she's been hurt."

"That's S'ray," Tavlyn sighed pulling up a barrel across from the Phantom. "She's the direct opposite of her older sister."

"What do you mean?" he asked raising his head and running his fingers through his hair.

"Our S'ray has a heart as big as all outdoors," Tavlyn said. "That's why she was picked to be Guardian of this forest. It's her job to look into the hearts of those that wish shelter here and see if they mean harm to the wood or not. She sees that you're not that man anymore."

"That doesn't protect her from my ugly past," Erik replied.

"That's what friends are for," the Elf said putting a hand on his shoulder. "Me, Dak and even Cyd in his own way, are your friends."

Erik looked up at Tavlyn, a life-time of hurt and self-loathing still evident in his golden eyes. "I've only ever had two friends my whole life, not counting Sasha," he said quietly.

"And Erik, if I thought for one moment that you were bad for S'ray or were going to hurt her, I would have run you out of here a long time ago," Tavlyn said standing. "I know you love her a lot or you wouldn't be blaming yourself right now."

Erik nodded his head in agreement.

"But as I'm sure she's told you more than once, everything bad that happens isn't always your fault," he continued. "You're going to have run-ins with humans and others that know our secrets either because they adhere to the old ways or they covet knowledge like vampires covet material possessions."

"And when it is my fault that she's hurt?" he asked dejectedly.

"Then you deal with it then and not before," the Elf replied. "I've been a soldier for a good deal of my life and have learned that there are no certainties in this world except for death. I've seen how you look at each other, how you treat each other; you share a love that guys like me sing and write songs about. I mean, I can only dream that I'll be lucky enough to have someone love me like that someday. I hope you realize how lucky you are and treasure every moment you have together."

"I do, trust me I do," he replied quietly.

"Look, I'll take care of the rest of the chores for today. Why don't you wash up and take her to that private spot you two have by the stream," Tavlyn suggested with a smile.

"And do what?" Erik frowned, knowing that S'ray was still easily tired from the after effects of iron poisoning.

"Just be together. Sing to her, recite poetry, just hold her in your arms," Tavlyn replied.

"I'll need time to get it ready," Erik sighed standing.

"Leave that to me and Cyd," Tavlyn said putting up his hand to silence any other protests. "Now go get cleaned up and changed."

"One more thing," Erik said before Tavlyn could open the door.

"What's that?" the Alve asked turning back to the Phantom.

"What exactly are your intentions toward Meg Giry?" Erik asked looking him straight in the eye.

"Excuse me?" Tavlyn asked completely surprised by the question.

"Do you care for her or is she just going to be another one of your conquests?" Erik asked with a frown. "Because if she is. . . "

"Hold it Erik," Tavlyn said holding up his right hand. "Do you honestly think I'm stupid enough to hurt one of _your_ friends?"

"I've seen how easily you go from woman to woman at the inn Tavlyn," he frowned, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Those women don't mean anything to me, it's just a romp and a bed for the night," the Alve replied.

"And Luniana?" he asked raising his visible eyebrow.

"That's, well, that's complicated," Tavlyn replied. "Besides, I think she's growing tired of me being tired all the time."

"Finally a woman you can't handle," Erik chuckled.

"Shell shards man, she's a Pixie!" he exclaimed. "Though it could be worse."

"How could it be worse?"

"She could be a Nymph."

"I really need to start reading in the library," Erik said shaking his head.

"Anyway, I really like Meg," he said as they walked outside. "And I want to get to know her before I decide how I like her."

"Good," the Phantom nodded. "Besides, it's not really me you need to worry about, it's her mother. I've seen what she can do with that cane and it's painful."

* * *

"Surprise," Erik whispered, gently removing the blindfold from her eyes.

"Oh Erik," she breathed. "How did you?"

"I had some help," he smiled and led her to the blanket and cushions. He gracefully sat down and pulled her down into his lap. "I love you S'ray," he said cupping her face in his hands.

"I know," she sighed gazing into his eyes. She lifted her hands to his masked face and brushed the unruly hair back. "I love you too."

"I never realized how much I love you till I thought I was going to lose you," he confessed looking back into her deep violet eyes. "I am so lucky that you love me."

"No, I'm the lucky one Erik," S'ray replied, her fingers tracing his jaw line. "Lucky to be loved by the most passionate and handsome man I've ever met."

"S'ray," he choked, overcome with emotion. Then crushed her to his chest and buried his face against her neck and shoulder.

"Erik," she said breathily.

"Yes," he replied holding her tightly.

"Loosen up, you're crushing me love," she gasped.

"I'm so sorry," he said releasing her and hanging his head.

"It's alright," she smiled and tilted his chin up to look at him. "I understand, I feel the same way about you."

"You are more precious to me than life," Erik softly said running his fingers down her neck and across her shoulder.

"Such things you say," she blushed.

"And every one of them true," he smiled as his hand continued down her side.

"Flatterer," she softly laughed.

"Every word is still the truth," he answered smoothing the blue fabric of her dress over her legs. "I don't think I've ever seen you wear a dress before."

"Do you like it?" she asked expectantly.

"I do," Erik smiled. "You look beautiful."

"You always say that no matter what I wear," S'ray laughed.

"And if you recall I also say that when you wear nothing at all," he smirked with a gleam in his eyes.

"You wicked, wicked man," she chastised before grabbing his chin and kissing him.

"Guilty as charged," he grinned holding her in his arms.

"So did you bring me to her just tell me I'm beautiful and then make wicked remarks?" she asked.

"Not entirely," he sighed, moving them so they lay next to each other on the cushions and blankets.

"Then why did you bring me here, you wicked creature?" she sighed stretching out next to him.

"To have you all to my very greedy self," he grinned. "I know I'm being selfish by keeping you to myself and I admit to it fully."

"Any other reason?" she asked raising a golden eyebrow.

"Well, there was one other reason," Erik said twirling a lock of her hair in his fingers.

"And that was?" she pressed.

"I was told by several experts in the matter that being out in the glen like this would be good for you especially after spending several days in my lair," he explained. "I am sorry we had to linger in such a place for so long while you were ill."

"Don't be," she smiled, "I liked your home, what little I saw of it."

"Mmm, you'll like it more when I finish some improvements," he smiled as she caressed his perfect cheek.

"Since it's just you and me, we can get rid of this," S'ray said and gently unmasked him.

"Why do you do that?" he asked always bewildered by her desire to look upon his unmasked countenance.

"Do what?" she asked lightly caressing his bare face.

"Remove my mask," he replied.

"Because I want to look at you," she sighed.

"Why? I'm horrid, even my own mother couldn't stand to look at me. I don't even like looking at myself with out the mask," he said turning his marred side away from her. "What am I compared to one of your kind except some sort of monstrous bastard?"

"You are not horrid looking," she said turning his face back to hers. "And I see no monster when I look at you. I also find you quite handsome in your own way, as I've said many times already."

"There's no need to stroke my male ego with honeyed words love, I know I'm no prize by any means," he sighed closing his eyes.

"You're my prize Erik Destler," she whispered and brushed her lips against his in a tender kiss.

"But to look at me like this? Are you certain you wouldn't prefer the mask? I don't mind, I really don't," he objected.

"Would you like to know the truth?" she asked pulling back from him slightly.

Erik nodded, not wanting to speak.

"I hate that wretched mask," S'ray said, venom clear in her voice.

Erik's eyes widened in surprise. He hadn't expected this from her, especially when she'd given him a mask.

"And I hate that you have to wear it to even be tolerated in man's world," she continued cupping his marred cheek in her hand. "I hate that your mother was too weak to love you and made you wear the wretched thing in the first place. I hate the world that shunned you because of an accident of birth. And I hate those that are too blind to see the beauty within you. But most of all I hate that wretched mask Erik. You don't need to wear it in my world, ever."

He was speechless; he hadn't realized she felt this way about his mask.

"That is why I want you to take it off in our bedroom," S'ray said, running her fingers over his uneven flesh. "It reminds me of something I hate and I don't want that in a place meant for love, in a place meant for our love."

"But," he said, wanting to question her, but not knowing what to ask.

"I understand why you need it, you were taught to loathe yourself because of this," she said and placed a kiss against the side of his nose that spread unnaturally. "They told you were the Devil's Child and no one would ever love you."

He shuddered and nodded in agreement with her.

"None of it is true, not then and not now Erik," she said kissing his sunken cheek and then beneath his drooping eyelid. "I love you Erik. I love all of you, especially your face."

"I. . ." he started.

"I love the way you look at me Erik, the way your eyes soften and your smile when we make love. I want to see your face relaxed when you sleep next to me and watching you slowly close your eyes when we kiss," she confessed. "I want to see your whole expression, not just half."

"But I'm a murdering monster," he barely whispered.

"Not to me," she replied kissing his missing eyebrow.

"Tavlyn knows, I told him who I was in Persia," he confessed.

"And?" she asked.

"I frightened him," Erik choked.

"He'll get over it," she sighed pulling him to her breast.

"This is ironic," he said with a hitch in his voice.

"What love?" she asked.

"I brought you here for comfort and now you're comforting me," he replied holding her close.

"You are my comfort," S'ray smiled combing her fingers through his hair. Then she took a deep breath and yawned.

"I'm sorry, I forgot how easily you tire yet," he sighed pulling himself from her.

"It's alright," she said with another yawn.

"No, it's not, you need rest," he frowned and then picked her up and laid her down in the shade of a small lean-to. Then he lay beside her and wrapped them both in light blanket to keep her from becoming chilled and possibly getting a fever on top of the iron poisoning. "Sleep if you'd like, I'll be here when you wake."

* * *

"And where do you think you're going?" Madame Giry asked Christine as she saw the young woman about to follow the same path Erik and S'ray had taken bare moments earlier.

"I was just going to go for a walk," the young woman said evasively.

"In that case," Madame smiled knowingly. "Why don't you walk with me, it's been too long since I've seen you my dear."

"Alright," Christine smiled, trying to hide her annoyance at not being able to follow the Phantom and the Elf.

"Many things have happened since Don Juan," the older woman started as they began walking along the stream. "You've been married, Meg is prima ballerina and my eyes have been opened to a whole world I only ever dreamed existed."

"I know," Christine answered. "I always thought Father's stories were just stories."

"He told me you found him," Madame said. "How ever did you manage to find this place?"

"I. . . I overheard Raoul telling one of the maids how to get to the village and then which road to take from the village," she said plucking a long strand of wild grass and twisting it in her fingers.

"And then what?" Madame Giry asked.

"Well, I found this place and found them inside," she said blushing.

"Ah yes, he mentioned that you discovered them in, shall we say, an intimate embrace," the older woman nodded.

"Yes," she sighed.

"And what did you think of that?" Antoinette asked.

"I was shocked of course," she explained. "I mean what kind of people do something like that in broad daylight and on a kitchen counter of all places?"

"Two people who are madly and passionately in love with each other," the ballet mistress replied, thinking back to her own husband.

"So he told you he loves her too?" Christine asked, some of the light draining out of her eyes.

"Oh yes," Antoinette sighed and smiled. "Erik loves her very much and I can see it by the way he looks and speaks about S'ray"

"He doesn't love me any more," Christine sighed.

"I wouldn't say that completely," she replied. "He does still care for you, you were his favorite student. But he cares for you as one would a child or dear friend."

"But not like he used to," the ingénue said sitting down on a nearby log.

"No, he is not obsessed with you anymore," Antoinette said, sitting beside her.

"Aunt Nettie, if things had been different, if Raoul hadn't come back, would things have turned out different?" she asked looking up at the older woman with tears in her eyes.

"Now I don't know that my dear, no one can know that," she smiled at her adopted daughter. "But I don't think you and Erik would have been happy together for long."

"Why do you say that?" Christine said wiping tears from her eyes.

"Because you weren't meant for him," Madame Giry said putting her arm around the younger woman's shoulders. "Erik is a difficult man to know; it's not his fault, the world made him that way. He needs a strong woman to love him; one who's not afraid of his temper and will not back down from him. Do you remember how frightened you were when he brought you back after that first time you met him?"

Christine nodded; she'd been more than frightened, she'd been positively terrified of her Angel.

"That is why you wouldn't have been happy, for how could you be happy if you were afraid all the time?" she asked hugging her adopted daughter.

"That's true," Christine sniffed. "But it just seems like he replaced me very quickly."

"We can't choose when we fall in love, it just happens," Antoinette sighed. "And if I know Erik, he tried to deny his feelings as long as possible. You see it's very hard for him to believe that someone would feel anything but pity for him."

"Because of his face?" she asked.

"Because of his face," the ballet mistress nodded. "Surely you are happy for him?"

"I guess so, but I'm also jealous of her," the young soprano said brushing some grass from her skirt.

"That's just because you were so used to being the center of Erik's world for such a long time," she smiled. "But think of it this way, you are now the center of Raoul's world, are you not?"

"I suppose so," she sighed. "But Aunt Nettie, he's hardly around now."

"Don't you worry, my dear," Antoinette said standing. "I think that when you get home you'll find he's had a change of heart."

* * *

"Bad Ayesha, bad Ayesha," Luniana scolded as she flew out of the feline's reach. "Not a birdie, not a birdie!"

The Pixie frowned down at the crouching cat; this was not going to be tolerated. Not only was her Tavlyn following around that blonde girl like a lost puppy, but Erik's cat had a pretty, shiny collar and he didn't give her anything pretty and shiny.

Luniana flew up higher as the Siamese sprang at her again. "Not a birdie!" she scolded and stamped her tiny foot in the air. Then sticking her tongue out at the cat, she flew off looking for safe refuge with the dragon.

* * *

S'ray opened her eyes and didn't feel Erik's arms around her any more. She sat up quickly, worried about where he'd gone off to while she'd slept.

"Don't worry, I'm here," he said from her other side. "Sleep well?"

"Yes," she smiled letting out the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. "What were you doing while I slept?"

"Several things," he smiled putting down his drawing pad. "Sketching you mostly."

"May I see?" she asked disentangling herself from the blanket he'd wrapped her in.

"Mmm, I don't know," he gently teased.

"Please Erik," S'ray pouted.

"I wish you wouldn't do that," he sighed moving closer to her.

"Why?" she asked still pouting, barely able to contain her smile.

"It makes me want to do this," Erik replied pulling her into his arms and crushing his mouth against hers.

S'ray's lips parted beneath his passionate onslaught and her arms went around his neck. She let him press her back against the blanket and cushions once more, delighting in the feel of his body against hers. "Oh Erik," she gasped as his lips moved from hers to her neck, gently kissing and biting.

"I love you, I adore you, I need you," he whispered against her neck. One of his hands moved to her shoulder pulling the sleeve even further down, his fingers gently stroking the arrow scar.

"Erik," she breathed against him as her fingers wound into his dark hair.

"What you do to me," he smiled pulling back from her. "It's too bad we're not behind closed doors."

"Can't you make love outdoors?" she asked combing her fingers through his hair.

"Surely you're joking," Erik laughed gently stroking her shoulder still.

"Not at all," she smiled. "Or don't you remember that time when I was feeding you strawberries and you decided to use them to write music on me?"

Erik colored at that particular memory; they had come very close to making love under the old oak. But the sudden rain shower had driven them back to the house and they'd made love in a bathtub of steaming water instead. "We have guests love, someone may see us," he objected.

"So, let them see," she smirked and kissed his full lower lip.

"But S'ray," he began to protest and was silenced by her lips against his again.

"Shh," she shushed and drew his earlobe into her mouth and nibbled on it.

"S'ray, please," he groaned, feeling himself harden under her attentions.

"I love you," she whispered kissing the sensitive spot on his neck where his pulse throbbed.

"Someone is coming," he hissed, his eyes opening wide as she moved to remove his mask again.

"And what have I said about this damned thing?" she demanded, ignoring his protests.

"S'ray, I," he frowned and was stopped by another kiss from her. Then he felt her hand grasp his half-mask and pull it from his face.

"Mmm, much better," she smiled pressing kisses to his marred flesh.

"But love, someone is. . ." he began and was silenced by her lips against his again. Erik closed his eyes and began doing math, the only thing that could distract him from S'ray's charms. Suddenly he found himself on his back and she was straddling his hips. His eyes opened wide as she tore his shirt open.

"Mmm, even better," she smirked looking down at him.

"S'ray! How am I going to explain this when we go back for the evening?" he asked, shocked by her behavior.

"You just say I was overcome by my desire for such a handsome man as yourself and before you knew it, I had my wicked way with you," she laughed sliding her hands down his now bare chest.

"I don't believe you," the Phantom said, still amazed at this sudden turn of events.

"You are mine Erik and if I have to mark you to prove it to every little strumpet that throws herself at you then I will," S'ray almost growled as her fingers followed the line of fine hair that ran down his flat stomach.

"S'ray, I. . . " he stammered.

"Be quiet Erik," she ordered and then kissed him.

Erik groaned as her tongue slipped into his mouth and he felt her hands on his shoulders, holding him down.

"Who do you belong to?" she asked pulling back from him.

"I . . . I. . . " he said breathing heavily.

"Very well," she sighed and kissed him again, harder this time.

He saw stars and the world tipped on its side as she kissed him. Erik had never been dominated by a woman before and he was more than disconcerted by it; he was also aroused by it.

"Who do you belong to?" she demanded again after she released his mouth.

He was breathing heavily, his chest heaving beneath her. It was difficult to form a coherent thought, let alone answer the woman over him. His eyes widened as she leaned down and pressed her lips against his once more. A groan of desire shook him to his bones as he became painfully hard beneath her. No woman had ever subjected him to such torment and he was fully enjoying it.

"Who do you belong to?" she asked again sitting up.

"You . . . you . . . S'ray," he gasped. "Only you."

"Now show me what you were drawing while I slept," she smiled and moved from on top of him.

Erik let his head fall back to the blanket, gritting his teeth and biting back a growl of frustration. That woman had aroused him to the point of agony and now she wanted to look at his drawings, this was worse than any other torture he'd ever endured. The worst part of it was, she did it on purpose and damned if he was going to make love to her outdoors with so many others in the Glen.

"Well?" she sweetly asked. "Or do I have to repeat what I just did?"

"No," he answered, sitting up and wincing at how uncomfortable his trousers had become.

"Problem?" she asked with a smirk.

"Nothing I can't handle," he said taking a deep breath.

"Do you need some help?" she asked leaning over and kissing his ear.

"Not at this point," he ground out reaching for his sketch book. "Some of these I did while we were in the lair."

* * *

"I don't see how you can say you're going fishing when you don't have a fishing pole," Meg huffed as she followed the two Elves along the bank of the stream.

"One doesn't always have a pole to fish with when on a campaign," Daklu winked at her.

"So true," Tavlyn agreed. "You have to make due with what you have with you."

"This looks like a good place to cross," Daklu said. "You may want to remove your shoes miss."

"Why here?" she asked sitting down to remove her shoes. "Why not farther down?"

"Well, we don't want to disturb anyone," Tavlyn said with a chuckle as he removed his boots and flung them to the other bank.

"Oh," she giggled. "You mean the Phantom and S'ray."

"Exactly, the three of us coming across him and the captain in an intimate embrace would kill him from embarrassment," Daklu grinned.

"Yes, he does turn red at the drop of a hat," Tavlyn agreed.

"Do you know what would be worse?" the ballerina giggled.

"What?" Tavlyn asked standing again.

"If Maman or Christine saw him," she laughed.

"Too late," Daklu grinned. "Christine already saw that act."

"No," Meg gasped.

"Yeah," Tavlyn smirked. "She saw him and S'ray in the kitchen. From what I heard it was so good neither noticed her till they were done."

"Oh, I don't believe it, not the Phantom of the Opera," she scoffed.

"It's true," Daklu replied. "We heard it from Erik himself."

"Now, if you allow me pretty lady," Tavlyn smiled as he stood and offered her his hand. "I'll get you across the stream."

"Thank you," Meg blushed as he picked her up and waded into the stream.

Daklu just rolled his eyes; leave it to Tavlyn to play the gallant hero.

"I still don't understand how you expect to catch any fish," she frowned after being set down on the other bank.

"Just watch," Daklu said as he pulled an arrow from his quiver and nocked it on his bow. He drew back and focused on the water he was still standing in. She watched him move the bow back and forth and then suddenly release an arrow. He put the bow across his back again and reached into the water to retrieve the arrow. When he pulled it out, she was amazed to find a fish skewered by the arrow.

"I don't believe it," she said amazed at the feat of marksmanship she'd just witnessed.

"If you would be so kind," he grinned and tossed both fish and arrow to the bank next to her.

Meg picked up the arrow just as she heard Tavlyn release an arrow into the water. She watched as he also pulled up an arrow with a fish on it. "Just pull the arrows out and toss the fish in a pile," Tavlyn said tossing her his catch as well.

"And give a total every now and then so we know when to stop," Daklu called loosing another arrow.

* * *

Cyd could hear music coming from the study, a sure sign of Erik's presence and his good mood. The dragon quietly pushed the door open and saw him seated at piano. One hand was on the keys and the other was busily writing notes on paper.

"Can't sleep Cyd?" Erik asked never taking his attention from the notes he was writing down.

"I don't need to sleep as often as . . . " he began.

"Lesser creatures?" Erik asked turning the face the dragon.

"No offense meant," Cyd nodded entering the study.

"None taken," Erik replied. "I imagine that you wish to talk since you're seeking me out."

"Correct," the dragon replied.

"Please, have a seat. Can I interest you in a drink?" Erik offered as he rose and went to the desk.

"No thank you," Cyd said as he sat down before the desk and laid "The Book of the Faye Realm" upon it. "But help yourself."

"Thank you," the Phantom said sitting and bringing out a glass and bottle of brandy. "So what did you wish to talk about?"

"There are several things actually," Cyd began as Erik poured himself a drink. "My rider is first and foremost among them."

"Go on," Erik said eyeing him warily.

"I haven't said anything before because there haven't been any problems," the dragon continued. "However, now I must because this will start affecting S'ray."

Erik narrowed his eyes and prepared for yet another chastisement of his behavior when he thought that S'ray was lost to him.

"Now as to what happened in Paris, I trust there will not be a repeat of that behavior," Cyd said looking him square in the eyes.

"No, there will not," Erik said quietly, hearing the barely concealed threat in the dragon's voice.

"Good," he nodded steepling his fingers. "S'ray is not like any woman you've ever met before."

The Phantom nodded in agreement.

"In fact, she's different, even for an Alve," he continued. "She's both a dragon rider and a forest guardian; it's very rare to find both traits in one Alve, especially a woman. Such uniqueness is rare in our realm, just as it's very rare to find talent such as yours in any human. Perhaps that is what drew the two of you together."

"Regardless of how you found each other, you are together and now share a bond that goes beyond just love," Cyd said leaning back in the chair.

"What do you mean?" Erik asked, intrigued by where the dragon was taking this.

"You already know the basics of what a forest guardian is, but it's much more than that. A guardian shares a connection with the forest where they live; the life of the forest and the guardian are connected. If the guardian is young and in good health and mood, then the forest flourishes. But if the guardian is old and nearing the end of life and melancholy then the forest starts to fade and diminish. When Dandle was guardian, this forest began to decline because he was nearing the end of his life," the dragon explained.

"And S'ray was badly injured when she came here," Erik frowned.

"Yes and the forest continued to decline until she began to recover. As S'ray grew stronger and healthier, so did the forest," Cyd answered. "And now that you're here, the forest has truly come back to life."

"What do I have to do with that?" Erik asked. "All I've ever brought has been death and sorrow."

"Not true, it's your love for S'ray and hers for you that has made the difference," Cyd said. "With each of you alone this wouldn't have happened, but when you are together is a different tale. Have you ever heard that love is the strongest force in the universe?"

"Of course, but that's just some old poetry," Erik said trying to brush it off.

"Is it?" the dragon asked raising a silver eyebrow.

"Isn't it?" Erik asked a puzzled look crossing his masked countenance.

"Not at all," the dragon replied. "Look around the glen and the forest; never have I seen it this green and full of life. That started to happen the moment you two became one on Beltane."

"S'ray said that was just and old tradition from when the Alve were still wild," the masked man objected.

"A public joining on the alter stone was the tradition," Cyd answered. "But that doesn't mean there isn't magic happening when the Queen of Beltane is pursued and taken by the Green Man at the festival. And the magic was made even more potent because you made love in the forest and against an ancient oak at that."

"It wasn't supposed to happen like that out in the open, we were even watched," Erik said crossing his arms over his chest and leaning forward in his chair.

"You seemed to have become accustomed to that now," Cyd smiled.

"That doesn't mean I like or encourage it," the Phantom frowned. "I only tolerate it and not very well at that."

"Be that as it may, it was that initial rush of magic from your first coupling in the forest that truly brought it back to life," Cyd replied straightening in the chair. "And if this magic is as strong as I think it is, then the harvest will be plentiful as well."

"Are you saying that the harvest depends on how often S'ray and I make love?" Erik queried disbelief plain on his face.

"Not in those exact terms, it depends on your relationship and how happy you are, how strong your love is for each other. The sex is just a physical expression of your love and passion for each other," Cyd explained. "And if you are fruitful, so is the land."

"By fruitful, you mean having children?" Erik questioned with a raised brow.

"That is the obvious meaning, but relationships are fruitful when couples are happy and content with each other. Of course having children will help the forest thrive, but it's not a requirement and you'll have children when you're both ready for them," the dragon answered. "However, we will expect more permanent arrangements between you before that."

"Of course," the man nodded. "I still don't completely understand all of this and I'm not going to pretend that I do."

"In that case, it's time you started learning more about this world," Cyd smiled and slid "The Book of the Faye Realm" across the desk to the Phantom. "I can think of no better protector of this book than you. I trust that you will use the knowledge contained in these pages wisely?"

"Of course," Erik replied. "I don't know what to say."

"Thank you will be sufficient," the dragon smiled.

"Thank you, I've been trying to read some of the books here already," he said carefully opening the book. "This will help me understand S'ray's language much better."

* * *

Erik walked into the darkened bedroom and softly closed the door so as to not wake S'ray. He shrugged out of his shirt and then removed his trousers and laid both on the chair by the bed. Then clad in just his mask and drawers, he went to the wash stand. Pouring a bit of water into the basin, he quickly washed up for the night. Then he removed his mask and laid it on S'ray's vanity.

He went back to the bed and knelt down before her. "I love you," he whispered, not daring to touch her for fear he'd wake her. "I love you more than I will ever be able to tell you."

Then he stood again and went to the other side of the bed and slid in next to her. His arm went under her pillow and he pulled her snug against himself. "Erik," she softly sighed snuggling close to him.

"Yes S'ray," he whispered against her ear.

"I missed you," she whispered opening her eyes.

"I'm here now love, you can go back to sleep," he smiled.

"I love you," she smiled closing her eyes again.

"I know," he replied

"You seem very relaxed now," she said stroking the arm he wrapped around her.

"I am S'ray," he smiled breathing deeply of her scent. She smelled wonderfully fresh and clean and he could just detect the underlying sweetness of honey that was all S'ray. "You smell wonderful," he said nuzzling her neck.

"You too love," she sighed as he softly kissed her neck. "Did you just wash up?"

"Yes why?" Erik asked pulling her hair back.

"Your hair feels a bit dame," she replied. "I could feel it against my shoulder."

"I love what you're wearing," he said huskily as he saw the purple lace on her shoulder.

"I know you do, I wore it for you," S'ray smiled turning toward him.

"Then I'm sorry I came to bed so late, if I'd known I would have come earlier," he said pulling back the covers to reveal more of her.

"And you said I'd never get the chance to sleep in it," she smirked.

"This may be your only chance," he sighed running his hand over the purple lace that covered her. "I'm so tired that I'm just not in the mood for love making tonight."

"That's alright," S'ray smiled snuggling up close to him. "There's always the morning."

"I do love how you wake me up some mornings," Erik said remembering the last time she'd woke him up.

"You are a wicked man," she laughed and playfully hit him in the chest.

"And you enjoy it fully," he smirked pulling the blanket back up and around them.

"In the morning I will," she promised and kissed him.

"Mmm, that's a promise I will definitely keep," he said kissing her back.

* * *

Author's End Note: Woo this story arc is almost over, only a few more chapters to go.

Coming up in Chapter 33 – A Little Song and Dance

After a crisis, it's always good to relax a bit.


	33. Song and Dance

Disclaimer: The Phantom of the Opera does not belong to me (though I think if it were up to him, he wouldn't belong to anyone), only my own characters do.

Author's Note:

To foxgodess07: Well you know me, the quiet before the storm. I have to let Erik rest for a bit and get settled in before I turn his world upside down again.

To GigiMusic: Read more about the Book of the Faye Realm? We could let you, but then Cyd would have to silence you. Basically it's a compendium of the major characteristics, strengths and weaknesses of all the magical races and not something either the Seelie or Unseelie Courts want to fall into mortal hands. Luniana is more annoyed with Ayesha than afraid, unlike the Brownies even though they deny it completely. They're more wary of Antoinette and have quickly learned to not incur her wrath for it is a frightening thing.

To LittleMargarita: Christupid will be leaving soon; I think she's beginning to annoy almost everyone. What did the Brownies do to Madame Giry? I don't think we really want to go there, needless to say I don't think they'll do it again for quite a while (and they thought Erik was scary when he was mad). And yes, Erik will be studying that book and learning more of the Elven language as well, there's a pretty big library for him to go through.

Welcome and thanks to Evening Starbossa for adding me as a favorite author and to OCCentricfor adding this as a favorite story. I hope you enjoy the story and keep reading.

And the winning subject for my next artwork for Phantom of the Glen is. . . Christine fainting in the kitchen between the Brownies.

You can also see more artwork on my DeviantArt Page. Just look for Tamster73 for users or do a search on Phantom of the Glen. I've posted pictures of the vampires on there so you can get an idea of what they look like. Plus you can see my guy dressed up as the Phantom as well (he's so darn cute when he does things like that).

Thanks to all who have read and reviewed; the more you review, the faster I write the next chapter. Now, on to the next chapter.

* * *

**Phantom of the Glen**

**Chapter 33**

**Song and Dance**

"Why are you wearing this?" S'ray asked pulling on Erik's cravat.

"I'm trying to be a properly dressed gentleman," he frowned as she continued to pull at the silk around his neck.

"But it's too warm for this," she smiled pulling the silk from his neck. Her eyes widened briefly and she stifled a giggle.

"Happy now?" he asked taking the silk back.

"Well, I did say I was going to mark you as a warning to other women," she smiled, her eyes sparkling with suppressed laughter. "This way they know you're mine."

"I remember," Erik sighed tying the cravat around his neck once more.

"Then why hide it?" she asked stopping his hands.

"It's not proper for others to know what we do in our private moments," he coolly replied.

"Erik love," S'ray smiled putting her arms around his neck. "I'm certain that everyone here knows we have wild and passionate sex."

"That may very well be," he sighed wrapping his arms around her. "However, we still don't have to flaunt it either."

"Mmm and as I keep telling you, Faye are much more open about intimate relations," S'ray said kissing his bare cheek. "Or would you prefer I keep a tight reign on my desire for you?"

"Never," he growled and captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

"Are you saying you want me to give you a matching mark on the other side?" she smirked after he pulled away to catch his breath.

"Now you're being a saucy wench," he grinned as she began undoing his cravat again.

* * *

Cyd piled the last load of wood near the fire pit and satisfied changed back to his human form. He then arranged the wood in the center of the pit and tipping his head back, started the fire with a brief spurt of flame from one of his nostrils. He next sat down on one of the logs he'd placed near the pit and waited for the others.

"So Cyd, are you going to join us in song tonight?" Daklu asked as he arrived carrying a bodhrán and concertina.

"That depends on what you play," he replied turning toward the Alve.

"I think we could manage something for you," Tavlyn smiled as he set his guitar down.

"Did you bring enough instruments?" the dragon asked cocking a silver eyebrow.

"I hope so," Tavlyn grinned.

"And please try to keep the jokes clean, we have young ladies present tonight," Cyd sighed leaning back in the seat that was carved into the log.

"I'll try, but I can't promise anything," Daklu grinned.

* * *

"Are you changing clothes?" Erik asked as he entered the bedroom to find S'ray's clothes strewn everywhere.

"She is," Luniana squeaked as she flew out from behind the privacy screen. "Be patient!"

"Alright, it was just a question," Erik replied defensively.

"I'll be out in a moment," S'ray called from behind the screen.

"Take your time," he sighed sitting in the chair by the bed after he'd removed several articles of clothing from it. He leaned back and relaxed, watching Luniana flit about grabbing clothes and putting them away.

"How do I look?" she asked finally stepping out from behind the screen.

He raised his eyes and looked at S'ray. She was beautiful and as usual, he had no words that would adequately describe her.

"Erik?" she asked, doubt coming into her violet eyes when he still hadn't said anything.

"Amazing, simply amazing," he said softly as he stood up.

"Does that mean you like it?" she asked as he walked up to her.

"Mmm, Erik likes it very much," he smiled putting his arms around her. "You are the most beautiful creature I've ever seen, no matter what you wear."

"Really?" she asked looking up at him.

"Really," he nodded and tilting her chin upwards, leaned down and kissed her.

* * *

"I'm so excited," Meg giggled. "I've never done anything like this."

"I just want to hear him sing once more," Christine sighed as she draped a light shawl over her shoulders. "Then I can go back home happy."

"I wonder if we'll know any of the songs," Meg said as they went to the door together.

"I hope Aunt Nettie's ready, I can hardly wait any longer," Christine smiled as she opened the door.

"I trust you will both be on your best behavior?" Madame Giry asked the two young women as they emerged from the house.

"Of course Mother," Meg smiled.

"Yes, Aunt Nettie," Christine echoed.

"Good, now let's enjoy our selves," the ballet mistress smiled as they walked toward the fire pit.

* * *

Christine looked over to see Erik and S'ray walk up to the informal gathering. Erik carried a violin case and S'ray a guitar. She saw that Erik was wearing his usual black trousers and white shirt with a blue waistcoat that he had left unbuttoned.

S'ray though was dressed how she'd always pictured an Elf. Her trousers were form fitting and laced up the outside of each leg; exposing more flesh than any human woman would dare and making it quite obvious that she wore no pantalets of any sort beneath them. The Elf's top was loose and sleeveless and came to just her waist, allowing an occasional flash of her bare midriff.

She looked back to the Phantom and couldn't help but notice the passion mark that showed over the top of his collar. Christine blushed as she tried to imagine what sort of activity would cause such a mark, though she knew that S'ray had been the one to mark him in such a way. She watched Erik sit first; setting down the violin case and stretching his long legs. Then, after S'ray had set down her guitar, he pulled the woman onto his lap.

"Hey you two, you should have fooled around before you came out here again," Tavlyn grinned.

"Jealous Tavlyn?" S'ray laughed.

"I like you Tavlyn, but you are not sitting on my lap," Erik smirked wrapping his arms around S'ray.

"Didn't know you swung like that One-Eye," Brandji crowed as he climbed onto the log beside Meg.

Meg suppressed a giggle with her hand at the look on the Elf's face. That laughter was infectious and Christine found herself trying to suppress her own laughter. Then she saw the dragon's eyes crinkle and he snorted, still trying to be dignified as the laughter of the two girls joined the Brownies. Soon everyone assembled was laughing at the look on Tavlyn's face.

"So Tavlyn," they heard the Pixie purr above the laughter. "Does that mean Dak will be helping you from now on?"

Daklu stopped laughing suddenly. "What?" he asked, eyes growing wide.

"Does that mean I get both of you at once now?" Luniana demanded loud enough for all to hear.

The Elf made a choking noise and fell backward off the log he was sitting on. This caused everyone to roar with laughter once more, including the former butt of the joke, Tavlyn.

* * *

"Alright, I'll start," Tavlyn smiled and then added. "Try to keep up with me Erik."

"Perhaps you should slow down, we wouldn't want someone of your advanced years to injure himself," the Phantom smirked.

"You're going to eat those words."

"You first."

"Boys please," S'ray laughed.

"Yes, are you two going to play or not?" Cyd asked, snorting smoke from his nose in a barely concealed threat.

"Follow my lead," Tavlyn sighed and began to play his guitar. Daklu joined in on bodhrán and then Erik on violin.

Recognizing the tune, S'ray began to sing, "In Newry town I was bred and born,  
In Stephens Green now I lie in scorn  
I served me time at the saddler's trade  
I always was a roving blade  
I always was a roving blade."

She saw Erik smiling as she sang and smiling back went on with the song, "At seventeen I took a wife  
I loved her dearer than I loved me life  
And so to keep her both fine and gay  
I went out robbing on the king's highway  
I went out robbing on the king's highway."

Meg was tapping her foot and keeping time to the music. She was soon joined by Madame Giry and Christine.

"I never robbed a poor man yet  
Nor lately caused anyone to fret  
But I robbed lords and ladies fine  
And I carried the gold home to me heart's delight  
I carried the gold home to me heart's delight."

Cyd pulled a flute seemingly out of thin air and began playing as she started the next verse. "I robbed Lord Baldwin, I do declare  
And Lady Manswell up in Grovenors Square  
I closed me shutters and bade them good night  
I carried the gold home to me heart's delight  
I carried the gold home to me heart's delight."

S'ray paused and the others played through a verse before she began again. "To Covent Garden I made my way  
With me dear wife for to see the play  
The Fielding's men there did me pursue  
And I was taken by that cursed crew  
Oh I was taken by that cursed crew."

Christine closed her eyes as she listened to the music. She hadn't known that Erik played the violin, but then again she shouldn't have been surprised by any of his skills when it came to music. She also like S'ray's voice, it was like listening to the folk singers back in Sweden. She smiled; her father would have loved listening to this and then joining in as well.

"My father cried, "Oh me darling son"  
My wife, she cried, "Now I am undone"  
My mother tore her gray locks and cried  
Tis in the cradle I should have died  
Tis in the cradle I should have died," S'ray sang, letting a bit of her mother's Irish roots show as she let her r's roll.

"When I am dead, I want for my grave  
A flashy funeral pray let me have  
Six highwaymen for to carry me  
Oh give them broadswords and sweet liberty  
Oh give them broadswords and sweet liberty," she finished to applause from their audience and the musicians.

"That was wonderful," Christine smiled still clapping.

"Oh yes, another please," Meg laughed.

* * *

Erik looked over to the edge of the firelight to see Ayesha coming toward them with something in her mouth. He smiled, glad that the feline had adjusted to the glen so quickly. Then he frowned, what had she caught now? The creature she had dangling from her mouth was no mouse or rat and neither was it a squirrel or rabbit. He almost laughed out loud when he realized that Brandji was dangling from her mouth and he was very much alive and very upset.

Ayesha dropped the little Brownie on the ground before Erik. Then she sat down and looked up at him expectantly, as if she were saying 'Look what I brought you Daddy.'

"I despise you," Brandji sneered as he stood up and brushed himself off.

Just as the Brownie started to walk off, Ayesha dropped him to the ground again with one of her front paws.

"No, I take that back," Brandji said trying to push the cat's paw off his chest. "I hate you and your cat."

"Well, if you didn't smell like a mouse you wouldn't have to worry," Luniana chirped as she landed on Erik's shoulder.

"I do not smell like a mouse!" Brandji yelled at the pixie, now attracting everyone's attention.

"Well," she smirked, "at least one part of you does."

"It was one time! Why do you keep bringing this up?" he demanded, finally getting his tiny knife from its sheath.

"I think that's enough of that," Erik sighed picking up the Siamese before damage could be done to either brownie or cat.

"I do not need help from you," Brandji grumbled storming off.

"Oh, may I hold her?" Christine asked her eyes lighting up at the sight of the cat.

"Of course, but she is rather particular," Erik smiled handing the feline over to the young woman.

"Just like someone else I know," S'ray said with a roll of her eyes.

* * *

"I sang the Blackbird the Stack's of Barley,  
Old Rodney's Glory and the Foggy Dew,  
I played them slowly, with a sweet melody.  
Till tears ran down their cheeks like dew," sang out Tavlyn's rich, clear voice in the night.

S'ray leaned closer to Erik and he put his arm around her, drawing her closer. He looked down at her and smiled.

"She wore no jewels, no costly diamonds,  
No paints nor powders, no, none at all.  
She wore a bonnet with ribbons on it  
And round her shoulder hung a Galway Shawl," the Elf continued.

"I still say this is about you," Erik whispered into her pointed ear.

"Twas very early, the next morning,  
I took the road for old Donegal.  
She cried and kissed me, then she left me,  
All I can think of now is that Galway shawl."

"Flatterer," she sighed with a roll of her violet eyes.

"She wore no jewels, no costly diamonds,  
No paints nor powders, no, none at all.  
She wore a bonnet with ribbons on it  
And round her shoulder hung a Galway Shawl," Tavlyn finished.

"To me this is about you," he smiled and kissed her cheek.

* * *

"Hi Pretty Lady," Brule smiled as he stood on the log next to Meg.

"Hi Brule," she smiled down at the little Brownie.

"Can I stay by you so the furred death doesn't get me?" he asked with pleading eyes.

"Furred death?" she asked puzzled.

"The furred death," he said pointing to where Ayesha sat crouched on the ground watching the Brownie.

"Of course," she smiled and picking up the Brownie sat him on her knee where she was certain the cat wouldn't dare pounce on him.

Brule turned back the cat and sticking his thumbs in his ears, blew a loud raspberry at her.

* * *

Tavlyn, Daklu and Cyd began playing the music they'd rehearsed earlier in the day. Erik smiled; he liked working with musicians who caught on to music quickly. They had even helped him make some minor alterations to suit the instruments they played. Then he began to sing in his rich baritone, "Ride on, through the night, ride on  
Ride on, through the night, ride on."

S'ray's eyes widened, she hadn't heard this song before. This must have been the surprise that Erik had hinted at earlier in the day. She liked the music and found herself swaying in time to it as he sang to her.

"There are visions, there are memories  
There are echoes of thundering hooves  
There are fires, there is laughter  
There's the sound of a thousand doves," Erik continued as he watched S'ray's reaction. She was smiling and swaying to the music, which had to mean that she liked his song.

"Ride on, through the night, ride on  
Ride on, through the night, ride on," he continued singing.

Christine closed her eyes and listened to his voice. This was what she had been waiting for, Erik's turn to sing. She briefly wondered what the song meant, but decided she would ask later after he'd finished.

"In the velvet of the darkness  
By the silhouette of silent trees  
They are watching, they are waiting  
They are witnessing life's mysteries," Erik sang to S'ray.

The Elf blushed and glanced away, realizing he was singing about their encounter on Beltane. Erik's lyrics weren't blatantly sexual, but the way he sang them made her feel warm all over. She blushed a bit more as she imagined taking him for a stroll away from the fire and into the darkness of the night where she could have him all to herself.

"Ride on, through the night, ride on  
Ride on, through the night, ride on," he sang knowing exactly why his lover blushed.

"Cascading stars on the slumbering hills  
They are dancing as far as the sea  
Riding o'er the land, you can feel its gentle hand  
Leading on to its destiny."

Meg didn't miss the looks that Erik and S'ray were exchanging. She knew by S'ray's blush that Erik was singing about something very intimate, though his lyrics never said anything outright.

"Ride on, through the night, ride on  
Ride on, through the night, ride on."

Erik picked up his violin and began to play. Cyd watched the reactions of Meg and Christine; they were almost mesmerized by the man's music, even S'ray seemed quite taken with it. The dragon wondered to himself if this always happened when Erik played and if so what the implications would be.

"Take me with you on this journey  
Where the boundaries of time are now tossed  
In cathedrals of the forest  
In the words of the tongues now lost  
Find the answers, ask the questions  
Find the roots of an ancient tree  
Take me dancing, take me singing  
I'll ride on till the moon meets the sea," Erik sang after putting down his instrument.

"Ride on, through the night, ride on  
Ride on, through the night, ride on

Ride on, through the night, ride on  
Ride on, through the night, ride on," he finished and played the violin again.

S'ray sighed, wishing that they were alone when he finished playing. She wasn't sure what it was about this song, but he had definitely awakened a hunger within her with it. She moved closed to him after they'd finished the song. "Was that the surprise you were hinting at earlier?" she asked.

"It was," he smiled. "Did you like it?"

"I did," S'ray sighed and pressed her lips against his in a soft kiss.

"Aww, how sweet," Luniana twittered from where she sat by Christine.

Christine merely tried to hide her annoyance at their display of affection.

"I'll thank you later," S'ray whispered so only he could hear.

"I look forward to it," Erik whispered back.

* * *

Christine looked at S'ray enviously as the woman leaned back against the Phantom's chest. She frowned when she saw his arms wrap around the Elf and he then leaned forward to steal a quick kiss. The young soprano turned when she felt Madame Giry's comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Let him go," the older woman whispered. "Just look at how happy he is with her. I've known him since before you and Meg were born and I've never seen him truly happy like he is now."

"I know," she sighed. "But I just can't help thinking it could be me in his arms instead if I'd made different choices."

"Now Christine," Antoinette said a bit more sternly. "You must let him go. He's moved on and you need to do the same if you ever expect to be happy."

"Of course Aunt Nettie," Christine said managing a small smile. "I'll try my best."

"And just remember, tomorrow you're going home to Raoul," the ballet mistress added. "You must be happy and excited to see him again."

"I am, but I will miss this place," she sighed. "And you and Meg."

"Then you must come and visit," Meg smiled as she put her arm around her adopted sister.

"I will," the soprano smiled. "And you'll both come and visit me as well."

"Of course we will," Madame Giry smiled, hugging both her girls.

* * *

"Now this song has seven verses, but I've been told that I'm only allowed to sing five in mixed company," Tavlyn said, glaring at Erik.

"Save it for the Inn Tavlyn," Cyd replied.

"Yeah, you can get back at him there," Daklu grinned.

"Not if I don't show up," Erik replied dryly.

"As if you're going to let S'ray stay away from you for that long," Cyd chuckled.

Madame Giry did her best to hide her laugh, but failed miserably.

"Thank you for your confidence in me Antoinette," Erik grumbled.

"I'm sorry Erik, but they know you so well already," she laughed.

"Fine, since that song was obviously too controversial, even though Erik was singing it when we were at the Inn last, we'll do a different one," Tavlyn grumbled.

Erik began blushing at the memory, he was about to say something when S'ray nudged him. "Don't bother, you were half drunk at the time and Tavlyn will bring that up," she whispered rubbing his back.

"On the Fourth of July 1806 we set sail from the sweet cove of Cork  
We were sailing away with a cargo of bricks for the grand City Hall in New York  
'twas a wonderful craft, she was rigged for and aft and oh, how the wild wind drove her  
She stood several blasts, she had twenty-seven masts and they called her the Irish Rover," Tavlyn began singing.

* * *

"Time for bed love," Erik whispered to a sleepy S'ray after he'd put his violin back in its case.

"Already?" she asked yawning.

"It's well past midnight," he smiled kissing her cheek

"Mmm, I could just stay right here," she sighed snuggling closer to his warmth in the chilled air.

"On the contrary love," Erik said gathering her and the violin case into his arms and standing. "I'll carry you in."

"I love you," S'ray smiled putting her arms around his neck as he started walking back to the house.

"And I love you," he replied. They reached the study door and he saw Madame Giry seated on the divan reading. He tapped lightly on the door with his foot and she looked up. Smiling, she went to the door and opened it.

"I'll take this Erik," Antoinette said taking the violin case from him. "Oh I remember when you sent me to buy this for you. I was so nervous."

"I remember Antoinette, but she is far more precious to me now," he smiled indicating the sleeping woman in his arms.

"Of course, you should take her upstairs, it's late," she said opening the other door.

"Thank you, don't stay up too late yourself," he nodded leaving the room.

"I won't, just looking for a book to read for a bit," Madame Giry replied.

* * *

Erik smiled as he looked down at S'ray sleeping on their bed. He remembered the first time he'd carried her up here, she'd been exhausted after saving his life and fighting the Vicomte's men. He hadn't dared stay that night because it was her bed and her room, but now it was their bed and their room.

He sat on the bed in just his drawers and whispered, "S'ray, you need to undress for bed love."

She sighed and mumbled in Elven before settling into sleep once more.

"Now don't blame me if I loose myself in desire of you," he smirked pulling the lacing on her shirt. "I am but a weak half-Faye."

Once the lacing was out, he opened the shirt, baring her to his hungry eyes. He took in a shuddering breath, not wanting to wake her just yet. Erik slid one of his arms beneath her back and pulled her upright, and then with his free hand he pulled the shirt from her completely. He softly brushed her lips with his and she smiled and sighed as he held her.

He gently laid her back down on the bed before his nimble fingers went to the ties on her pants, the same ones she'd worn on Beltane. Erik smiled, knowing it had been simple feminine jealousy that had prompted her wearing this particular garment. He knew it had been S'ray's own subtle way of showing that she was the alpha female here and had claimed him as hers. He chuckled softly, that hadn't been her only way of showing she had claimed him, she had also marked him as she'd threatened to do earlier. Their morning love play had resulted in a very noticeable love bite on his neck that his collar failed to hide. He had been using a cravat to cover it, but S'ray had pulled it off every time she got close to him and he had finally given up.

His hand skimmed up her now bare legs to her hips. She was so beautiful sleeping before him now. He leaned down and kissed her stomach; she shifted slightly and sighed happily. With a devilish gleam in his eyes, he shifted his position on the bed next to her. He leaned down again and ran his tongue over her bare mound. Her soft moan emboldened him further and he parted her thighs just enough to tease the tender bud at the top of her cunny.

S'ray moaned again and parted her thighs further in an invitation to him. Committed now, he slid down between her legs and pulled one over his shoulder. Watching her closely, he slowly licked her honey pot and savored her flavor on his tongue. She gasped and her eyelids fluttered. Smiling, he plunged his tongue within her honeyed depths once more. This time she cried out softly and her eyes opened wide.

"Erik," she gasped raising her head to gaze at him where he lay between her thighs.

He looked up at her with desire darkened eyes and teased her clitoris with his tongue. Her sharp intake of breath was followed by her head falling back to her pillow again. "You're so sweet," he murmured lapping her honeyed nectar. "I could do this to you all night."

Her only reply was a soft sound of pleasure.

"I love you," he whispered against her heated flesh. "I need you. I live for you."

Erik saw her hands grasp the bedclothes as he pleasured her.

"Yes," he hissed gently biting her inner thigh. "That's it my goddess. Let me give you bliss."

S'ray moaned softly as his tongue tasted her honeyed sweetness once more. She arched her back and Erik held to her tightly as she trembled with desire and pleasure. "Fuck me," she gasped as his talented tongue teased her clitoris again.

"In time love," he smiled rubbing his beard roughened cheek against her sensitive inner thigh.

"Erik," she pleaded as he brought her closer to release.

He didn't answer; instead he placed his mouth over her and began humming. She gasped and tried to buck her hips at the sudden rush of intense pleasure. One of his fingers slid into her slick channel. "Such a wicked woman," he murmured sliding his finger in and out of her. "You're so hot and wet love and letting me do such wicked things to you."

"Yes," she gasped as he watched her body begin to blush with arousal.

"And begging me to fuck you, how un-lady-like," he chastised and gently sucked her clitoris.

"Mmmmm," she moaned as her fingers tangled in his hair, holding his mouth to her sex.

"You're so wicked you must be some sort of Faye seductress sent to ensnare me into a life of carnal pleasures," Erik whispered against her hot cunny. "Is that your goal love?"

"Oh Erik," she gasped as her secret muscles began to grasp his thrusting fingers.

He pulled his fingers from her and licked them. "Mmm, your taste is exquisite mon amour," he groaned as he felt himself harden. "I truly could do this to you all night." He raised himself up to look at her; she was the very picture of desire and pleasure before him. One of his hands slid up to brush a taut nipple causing her to gasp and shudder. "How could I ever want another after having been in your arms?" he asked and bent down to slide his tongue into her once more.

S'ray gasped and moaned as his tongue swirled around her clitoris. He heard a hitch in her breath as her thighs began to tense, a sure sign she was close to coming undone. He smiled, that would have to wait and began kissing his way up her trembling body. His lips ghosted over her soft skin till they closed over one of her taut nipples. Erik growled as he became even harder against her. "You are so beautiful," he said huskily as their eyes met.

Then he caught her lips in a kiss and her fingers tangled in his hair. Her legs wrapped around him and her breasts pressed against his chest. Erik left her lips and rained kisses down her throat to her shoulders, gently biting between kisses. She gasped and gripped his shoulders tightly. "Oh Erik, Erik," she murmured as his lips moved down between her breasts again.

"I love you," he whispered. "You sang beautifully tonight."

"Mmm, so did you," S'ray sighed as he licked her nipple again.

"Oh S'ray, I almost couldn't wait to get you up here tonight," he said nuzzling her breasts. "Have I ever told you that you have the most beautiful breasts I've ever seen?"

"Liar," she chuckled and playfully pushed him away.

"Never love," he smiled rubbing her nipple with his thumb. "These are absolutely perfect."

"But they're so small," she sighed looking down at herself.

"They are perfect, I'll show you," Erik replied and took one of her breasts into his mouth again. She gasped as his tongue teased her nipple while he suckled her. "Mmm, you fit perfectly in my mouth," he smiled now gently kneading that breast.

"But," she protested and was cut off by his lips against hers again.

"See how you fit perfectly in my hand?" he smiled caressing her other breast.

"They could be bigger," she sighed. "Even Christine is more well-endowed than I."

"No, you are perfect," he said kissing her nipple. "Anything more than this would be a waste."

"Are you certain?" S'ray asked. "I'm almost a boy compared to human women that you're familiar with."

"I am positive," he smiled kissing over to her other breast. "You are the picture of perfection and certainly no boy."

"Ohhh," she breathed as his clever tongue teased her nipple.

"You are a woman and you are mine," he said possessively as he rose up above her. "Give me your hand."

"Why love?" she asked looking up into his eyes.

"I want to show you something," he almost growled taking her hand in his and placing it on his erection. "This is what merely thinking about your breasts does to me."

"Just thinking does this?" she asked quirking an eyebrow and then began firmly stroking him.

"Mmm," he groaned, "among other things that I've been doing to you so far tonight."

"I thought so," she gently chuckled still stroking him. "Lie back Erik."

He shook his head, trying to regain control of himself and their love making. His hand covered hers again and stilled her motions. "S'ray, please," he whispered opening his eyes and catching her smoldering gaze.

S'ray smiled and let him remove her hand. She lay back on the bed for him and waited for him to continue whatever it was he had planned for them. "I'm waiting lover," she sighed stretching out before him and placing her hands above her head.

His mouth descended on one of her breasts again, teeth nipping at her sensitive nipple. She gasped and arched up against him. Erik growled low in his throat as he suckled, licked and nipped at her warm flesh. His free hand slid down her stomach and between her thighs to caress her slick and silken sex. She gasped and writhed as he continued to plunder her womanly treasures with his hands and mouth.

Gradually he began to move his passionate kisses down her stomach to her hips again. "Oh please," she gasped as he paused over her apex. He smiled as he paused before plunging his tongue into her honeyed depths once more. S'ray gasped and sat up at the sudden rush of intense pleasure. She leaned back on one hand, while her other tangled in his ebony hair, holding his mouth to her aching center. "Oh yes Erik, yes," she sighed as he brought her closer to release.

Her gasps soon turned to quiet moans and whimpers of pleasure as she neared the edge. She closed her eyes and let her head fall backward as he continued to torment her with his tongue. He could feel her thighs start to tense as he brought her ever closer to coming undone. Suddenly he heard her breath hitch in her throat and she barely stifled a sharp cry as he pulled her over the edge and she trembled in sweet release.

Not waiting for her pleasures to end, he moved his body over her and slid inside her slick passage. She gasped and her eyes opened wide as he joined their bodies completely. His arms moved up to hers and he twined their hands together as he began long slow strokes.

Erik's mouth covered hers in a passionate and possessive kiss. Leaving her breathless, his lips moved to her ear where he whispered, "You are beautiful mon amour and your beauty surpasses all others, do not ever forget that."

"I love you," she gasped as he continued to slowly thrust into her. "Oh Erik, I love you."

"You're mine S'ray, you'll always be mine," he continued whispering in between kisses to her neck and shoulder. "Tell me you're mine, I want to hear you say it."

"I'm yours," she gasped, wrapping her strong legs with his. "I'll always be yours Erik."

He thrust into her hard then and she bit back another sharp cry of pleasure and arched against him. He covered her mouth with his and did it again, swallowing her cries in his kiss. Erik groaned against her as he brought their bodies together, everything felt so right when they were one. Her legs were wrapped around him and he could feel her quick pants of breath against his shoulder. She was so warm and so soft against him; he couldn't get enough of her. Never had Erik ever thought to experience the bliss of being wrapped in a woman's softness, he had always believed that would be a pleasure forever denied to him. "I love you S'ray," he said stopping his movements. "I love you like no other woman before. I need you S'ray; I need you more than I need air." His hands left hers and one gently caressed her face. "I love you so much S'ray," he said looking into her dark violet eyes. "Those three simple words just don't seem adequate enough to describe my feelings for you."

"It's alright," she smiled at him, brushing his unruly hair from his face. "I feel the same about you Erik."

"S'ray," he said huskily and bent down to kiss her again.

"I love you Erik Destler," S'ray smiled caressing his marred cheek. "I will always love you, no matter what may happen."

"And I will always love you S'ray Nightstar Dragon-Friend," he replied and kissed her again.

* * *

Christine backed up and leaned against the wall, her hand covered her mouth as tears flowed down her cheeks. She had wanted proof of Erik's love for S'ray and now she had it. She silently cursed her insatiable curiosity and need to know things, anything. So she had crept out of bed and walked up here to see if she get proof of the Phantom's love for S'ray or not.

She had now seen Erik and S'ray truly making love, not the frenzy of lust she'd witnessed in their kitchen when she had first arrived. She had seen the soft touches and tender caresses of the lovers. She had heard their whispered words of love and desire. She had seen the delight and pleasure of their bodies joining. Everything she had just seen through the keyhole and heard through the door left her with an ache in her chest.

Raoul did not touch her like that, nor did he whisper words of love and desire while they made love. She did not gasp and moan his name as he touched and kissed her. On the fingers of one hand she could count how many times her husband had touched her between her legs and he had never kissed her there like Erik did to S'ray. She had been scandalized at first to see such a wicked thing done, but then she had seen S'ray's response to him. Christine had been amazed when she saw her grab his hair and hold his mouth to her secret place.

Had this been what Erik had meant when he wrote the lyrics to "Past the Point of No Return" in Don Juan? Their bodies were certainly entwined and she could see the raging fire, rich desire and sweet seduction between them. She closed her eyes, still able to see them as one and hear the soft sounds of passion on the other side of the door.

She knew she should be happy that he had moved on and finally found the love and acceptance he'd so craved. However, she still couldn't help but feel more than a little jealous and hurt that he'd gone into the arms of another woman so soon after sending her away to Raoul. What hurt even more was the obvious passion he had for S'ray, a passion she once thought he only had for her.

Suddenly she heard a knob turn and she broke out of her reverie. A door started to open and Christine froze, expecting to see either Erik or S'ray standing there. The door on the right swung open instead and there stood Madame Giry with a stern look upon her face. She took Christine by the hand and pulled her into the room before shutting the door again.

* * *

The kiss deepened and his body started moving over hers again. "Oh Erik," she gasped against him as her arms wrapped around him.

He groaned against her and quickened the speed of his movements. He raised himself up onto his arms and changed the angle of his thrusts as well. Her arms and legs were around him and she met his every thrust into her. Their eyes met and his breath quickened at the sight of her beneath him. She gasped and cried out softly as he brought her closer and closer to release. Erik thrust into her faster, the feel of being in her almost overwhelming.

Before long he again felt the signs of her body nearing release and he slowed and lengthened his strokes. He could feel the tension in her legs as she wrapped tighter around him, in an effort to hold him closer and take him deeper. She gripped his shoulders, fingers digging in; he knew there would be bruises in the morning and he did not care.

His mouth descended on hers and he swallowed her cries of ecstasy as she came undone. He kept thrusting into her as she trembled beneath him, his own pleasure impossibly increased by hers. Then with a long, low groan he spent himself inside her. His arms trembled and no longer able to support himself, he collapsed onto his lover.

They lay together in a tangle of arms and legs, eyes closed and breathing heavily. S'ray stroked his sweat slicked hair as he lay atop her. She could feel his sharp, quick breaths against her neck and shoulder as his body calmed. "I love you," she whispered, lips brushing his damp brow.

He mumbled incoherently in response and kissed her shoulder

She smiled contentedly as her hands slid down his neck to his shoulders. She unlocked her legs from around him and settled more comfortably into the bed as he showed no signs of being either willing or able to move from his current position. She took a deep breath and stretched her right leg starting with her toes and ending by flexing her thigh muscles as much as her current position would allow, then she repeated the same procedure with her left leg.

Erik began to stir as he felt her flexing her leg muscles. "Mmm, sorry love," he murmured as he lifted his weight from her.

"It's alright," she smiled gently caressing his marred cheek. "I don't mind."

"I will when I wake up to find I've suffocated you accidentally," he replied moving to lie next to her.

"You won't, I'll get you off," she sighed brushing his hair from his face.

"You certainly have," Erik chuckled raising up on his elbow.

"You're terrible," she groaned falling back on her pillow.

"I beg to differ Madame, I thought I was rather wonderful tonight," he smiled and kissed her.

"Mmm, you certainly were," S'ray smiled sliding her fingers along his cheek. "You are turning into quite the lover."

"Well, practice makes perfect," he replied pulling a blanket over them. "And I am a perfectionist."

"I'm not complaining am I?" she asked, settling in his arms.

"I am certain I shall know when you do," Erik smiled closing his eyes.

"Like that will ever happen love," she softly whispered as he fell asleep.

* * *

Author's End Note: Can you believe it, only 2 more chapters to go for this story. But don't fret, dear readers, I will be starting a new arc which will be quite harrowing for Erik. Oh, some have been asking what the Brownies did to incur the wrath of Madame Giry in chapter 32. I'm not saying, but if you'd like to take a guess, let me know in a review. Also Christine and S'ray are going to have a little talk in chapter 34. Any suggestions as to what they'll talk about? Let me know in a review and I may use it. All songs in this chapter belong to their respective owners.

Coming up in Chapter 34 – Time to Leave

Everyone has had a nice visit and now it's time to go home and back to work.


	34. Time to Leave

Disclaimer: The Phantom of the Opera does not belong to me (though I think if it were up to him, he wouldn't belong to anyone), only my own characters do.

Author's Note:

To foxgodess07: Let's just say that Ms. Christine will have a change of attitude in this chapter.

To LittleMargarita: Meg did dance, but I can only fit so much into a chapter. We'll have more Meg coming up in the next arc, don't worry. Christine will definitely do some growing up, wait till you read the conversation she has with S'ray.

To GigiMusic: Well, the annoyance will be going home to her hubby soon and wait till you read the conversation between her and S'ray.

To Evening Starbossa: Glad you finally caught up and here's the next chapter as promised.

Welcome and thanks to LoveExists for adding me as a favorite author and to TalbotWolf, ItamiAngel-chan, Cheshire417, and PhanGirl97 for adding this as a favorite story. I hope you enjoy the story and keep reading.

And special thanks to Evening Starbossa for letting her "Erik" read and review up to chapter 14. Please take a look at "In Dreams He Came" to see what happens when Erik meets the Phan Fic World.

And the winning subject for my next artwork for Phantom of the Glen is. . . Christine fainting in the kitchen between the Brownies.

You can also see more artwork on my DeviantArt Page. Just look for Tamster73 for users or do a search on Phantom of the Glen. I've posted pictures of the vampires on there so you can get an idea of what they look like. Plus you can see my guy dressed up as the Phantom as well (he's so darn cute when he does things like that).

Thanks to all who have read and reviewed; the more you review, the faster I write the next chapter. Now, on to the next chapter.

* * *

**Phantom of the Glen**

**Chapter 34**

**Time to Leave**

"Why is it that you bring Erik breakfast, but not me?" Tavlyn complained as he leaned against the open barn door.

"Well, I suppose I could bring you a tray," she sighed.

"But then you wouldn't get to eat by Meg," Erik finished for her with a smirk.

"Ah, right, forgot about that perk," the one-eyed Alve said brightening. "Besides inside I don't have to listen to you two being all lovey-dovey."

Erik rolled his eyes and S'ray bit back a laugh as Tavlyn walked back to the house for his breakfast.

"You really are spoiling me," Erik sighed as they sat beneath the tree.

"Shut up and take it," S'ray laughed, handing him a cup of coffee.

"Not that I have much choice," he grinned, "with Antoinette being but a wall away from us.

"I didn't hear any complaints last night," she frowned.

"Darling," he said leaning over and kissing her cheek. "I am going to be the last man to ever complain about making love with a beautiful woman."

"Eat your breakfast Erik, it's getting cold," she smiled and leaned back on the grass. "I'll deal with you later."

"After everyone else is gone of course?" he asked.

"Of course," S'ray smirked. "Maybe I'll sic Luniana on you."

Erik's eyes widened and he quickly swallowed his mouthful. "You wouldn't dare," he said.

"Wouldn't I? Guess you'll just have to find out later," she grinned.

* * *

"I heard that you wanted to see me," Christine said as she stood in the door to the study.

"Oh yes," Erik said rising. "Come in, have a seat Madame."

"Before you say anything Erik," she said sitting on the divan. "I would like to apologize for my behavior the night I arrived here. I know that you and S'ray had an argument because of it and I apologize for causing any trouble between the two of you. I am a married woman and should not have been so free with my affections with a man who is not my husband. Again, I am sincerely sorry for my actions."

Erik was surprised to say the least, he had not asked for her to see him to get an apology for kissing him. It seemed that in a very short time, Christine was starting to mature into a woman from the doted upon child he had sent off with the Vicomte those many months ago. "I thank you for your apology and accept it," he said leaning against the desk. "Though that's not what I wanted to see you about."

"Then what did you wish Maestro?" she asked and then blushed. "I mean, Erik."

"That you may call me," he smiled. "When I was back in my home under the opera, I came across these drawings that I had done over the years and thought you would like to have them." He reached behind himself and drew forth a folder containing the drawings that were until lately pinned to the wall of his work area.

"May I?" she asked accepting the folder.

"Of course," he nodded.

She opened the folder and began leafing through the pictures. "They're all of me," she exclaimed softly. "From when I first came to the opera till just before, just before. . ."

"Just before Don Juan," he finished for her.

"You did all these?" she asked amazement in her voice.

Erik nodded his head once in reply.

"I. . .I. . .I don't know what to say. You spent so much time, I can't take these," she stammered.

"Yes you can, they're yours now to do with as you wish," he said. "Keep them, hide them, throw them in the fire if you really wish; they are yours now."

"I. . .thank you Erik, thank you very much," she smiled closing the folder. "I think I shall keep them to show my children what I was like as a child and what it was like to live in an opera house and be a ballerina and a singer too if only for a little while."

* * *

"I'm going to miss this place," Meg sighed as she walked along the stream with Tavlyn.

"You can come back," he smiled, "I'm sure Erik and S'ray won't mind."

"I know," she replied, "but I'll still miss it."

"I could come and see you in the city," he ventured as they paused in the shade of a willow.

"Would you really?" Meg asked, a smile lighting her features.

"I would," Tavlyn replied with a nod.

"And being in the city wouldn't hurt you?" she asked. "I remember Cyd saying that being underground wasn't good for S'ray."

"No, it wouldn't bother me," he smiled. "In fact, Elves have cities of their own; I grew up in a large Elven city."

"Oh, I didn't know, I'm sorry," she said, her cheeks coloring red at her own ignorance.

"Don't be, you couldn't have known," he said stepping closer to her.

"Will you watch me dance?" she asked.

"If Erik allows me the use of his box, otherwise I would be happy to pay to see you on stage in all your glory," Tavlyn replied stroking her long blonde hair.

"You would really do that?" Meg asked eyes wide with wonder.

"Of course," he smiled putting his arms around her.

"Tavlyn," she whispered.

"Yes?" he replied leaning closer to her.

Meg slipped her arms around his neck and closed the distance between them by pressing her lips to his.

The Elf was a bit surprised at first, but then tightened his arms around her and returned her kiss. He grinned to himself when he felt her tongue slid across his lips. He parted them and was even more surprised when she slipped her tongue into his mouth tentatively. Tavlyn cupped her cheek with his hand as her fingers tangled in his unbound hair.

Luniana saw red, there was that blonde bimbo kissing her Tavlyn. And what was worse he wasn't stopping her. She stamped her tiny foot in the air; darn that man, he seemed to be enjoying the kiss. With a tiny huff of anger, she flew off into the trees.

* * *

"Um S'ray," Christine said standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Yes?" the Elf replied folding her dish towel before turning to look at the young human.

"Do you remember when you told me about coming undone and making love?" she asked playing with the cuffs of her sleeves.

"Of course," S'ray replied putting the towel next to the sink.

"Could you, I mean, would you tell me some more?" the young woman stammered. "I would understand if you don't want to of course, it's really not right to pry about things like that."

"Of course, we can talk some more about that if you'd like," S'ray smiled. "How about we go somewhere private where we can talk with out being disturbed?"

"Please," Christine said eagerly and followed the Elf.

* * *

"Erik, could I talk with you for a bit?" Madame Giry said as she stood in the open door of the study.

"Of course Antoinette," he said rising from the piano bench. "What can I do for you?"

"It's about Meg and your one-eyed friend," she said entering the study.

"Please sit down," he said motioning to the divan. "You mean Tavlyn, of course."

"Thank you," she said taking the offered seat. "Yes Tavlyn and Meg."

"What seems to be the trouble? Has he done or said anything wrong?" Erik asked.

"No, nothing yet," she sighed. "Erik, she's my only child, and perhaps I'm being over protective of her, but I don't want her hurt."

Erik nodded as she continued.

"What do you know about him? Is he a womanizer? Is he after one thing from her like many of her admirers?" she asked as he sat in the chair across from her.

"Tavlyn is a good man Antoinette," he started, carefully considering how much he should reveal about the Elf. "But like all men he has his own share of faults."

"What are his intentions toward my daughter?" she asked.

"They are honorable, I can assure you," Erik replied. "I already had a discussion with him about that."

"Are you certain Erik?" she asked, still apprehensive.

"Yes, Antoinette," he said. "He really does like Meg and wants to get to know her better. I've seen him around other women he's been interested in, but he acts completely different with Meg."

"Good, because I'm holding you to your promise to protect her like Jacques would have," she said.

"You know I would never let this progress if I didn't trust Tavlyn to be a gentleman around her," he replied.

"I know, but I'm still her mother and I worry," she sighed.

* * *

Raoul paced in front of the fireplace of his study, the ashes from the burnt paper seeming to mock him. It had been three days since the silver-haired man or dragon or whatever he was had left with a promise to return Christine to him. He was irked to no end to know that she was with the Phantom even now, falling under his spell once again.

He slammed his fist against the mantle in frustration and then grimaced as pain shot through his still healing shoulder. What would he do if she came back to him and then left again, going back to that monster? Did the Phantom even want her anymore? He wasn't so sure anymore.

The Phantom was as much a mystery as he had ever been, even more now. What he had assumed to be just a man was perhaps not so much anymore or was he more than mortal? Raoul didn't know and he didn't like not knowing. He had seen with his own eyes that the monster was obviously attracted to the Elf and she to him. But he still couldn't believe that the Phantom was no longer interested in Christine. Perhaps it was because she was married and he knew that Raoul had been with her and felt he couldn't compete with a whole man.

He began to feel another headache coming on and quickly changed his train of thought. The new season at the opera would begin in a month's time and there was still no inkling of what the first production would be. And with the Phantom way out in Fontainebleau Forest, he could safely take Christine to see a performance.

Would tonight be the night? Would his beloved Christine be returned to him finally? The Vicomte rubbed his aching shoulder and kept looking to the garden, expecting to see a dragon land at any moment. How ridiculous, he almost laughed; waiting for a dragon just like in one of the fairy stories Gustave Daae had told them when they were children.

A knock at the door started him. "Yes," he imperiously said.

"Will you be needing anything else this evening sir?" Renaud the butler asked.

"No Renaud, you may retire for the evening," Raoul sighed and sat in one of the chairs by the fireplace.

"Very well sir," the manservant answered from the other side of the door.

Raoul sighed; it was going to be a long night again.

* * *

Luniana flittered into the room and perched on the vanity mirror. "Did I hear some naughty talk in here?" she squeaked.

"Depends on what you call naughty talk," S'ray said looking up at the mirror.

"As in," she giggled and made a gesture indicating the activity in question.

"Yes Luniana, we're talking about sex," the Alve sighed.

"And who needs advice?" she twittered looking directly at Christine and blinking innocently.

The young woman blushed brightly in response.

"So what are you on?" the Pixie continued. "Intercourse? Fellatio? Cunnilingus? Masturbation?"

"Luniana, I was trying to keep this a bit less shocking," S'ray sighed at the Pixie's bluntness.

"So less shocking than seeing Erik fuck you in the kitchen?" she squeaked.

Christine turned an even deeper shade of red at that memory.

"Luniana!" S'ray scolded.

"Um, that's not all I've, ah, seen," Christine stammered quietly.

"Someone's been peeking," Luniana giggled and pointed at Christine.

S'ray's eyes widened in surprise at this revelation. "When was this?" she asked.

"Umm, last night," the young woman said chewing on her lower lip nervously.

"How much did you see?"

"Enough, but not everything."

"Not a word to Erik or anyone else from you," S'ray sternly told the Pixie.

"Aww," she pouted. "I would never say anything. Besides, it's not like I haven't seen you ride Erik like the wild stallion he is or heard you scream his name when he licks your honey pot."

"You are not the same as Christine here."

"Obviously," the Pixie smirked.

"So where were we? Oh yes, before you can tell a man what you like, you have to know what you like," S'ray explained turning back to the young human again.

"But how do I find out what I like?" Christine asked puzzled.

"Like this!" Luniana squeaked eagerly and hiked up her skirts. Then she slid her hand between her thighs and began stroking herself. "It feels good, try it."

Christine was grateful that she was already sitting down when the Pixie began masturbating in front of them. She looked to S'ray with the obvious question in her big brown eyes.

"You mean you've never pleasured yourself?" the Elf asked incredulously.

"No, never," she replied with a shake of her head.

"You do realize that men do that all the time," S'ray said. "Even Erik does that."

"Erik did it every chance he had before you finally bedded him," Luniana twittered still stroking herself. "Mmm, now there's an image."

"Only when you and the Brownies left him alone long enough for him to do that," S'ray sighed.

"He's cute when he's mad," the Pixie chirped.

"He's even cuter when he's horny," the Elf smiled. "Anyway, yes you learn by touching yourself. I would recommend doing it when you won't be disturbed, like in the bath and you can always lock the door just to be certain no one will just walk in on you."

"I can do that, but once I find out what I like how do I tell him?" Christine asked.

"You tell him, though from my experience it's usually best to just take them by the hand and show them or have them watch you do it first," S'ray smiled.

"Yeah, they like watching," Luniana giggled.

"You mean you've done . . . that . . . with Erik watching you?" the young soprano asked, her eyes growing wide.

"Of course," the older woman replied.

"And he helps sometimes too," Luniana added with another giggle.

Christine just looked at her in shock.

"Well, they get to a certain point watching and they can't help themselves anymore and before you know it, you're undone," S'ray explained smiling at the memory.

"You mean they can actually do that to you without . . . without . . . putting their you-know in you?" she asked in wonder.

S'ray was about to answer when the Pixie gasped aloud and arched her back in release.

"Did she just?" the brunette asked.

"Yes," the Elf nodded.

"Uh-huh, it was good," the Pixie cooed.

"So yes, you can come undone without being penetrated," S'ray said answering Christine's previous question.

"True," Luniana chimed in. "But you do seem to enjoy Erik's fingers."

"Yes," S'ray sighed, Luniana was divulging far too much information for her taste about what she and Erik did in bed. "You can also use your own fingers when pleasuring yourself."

"But I wouldn't try self-cunny, you're not flexible enough," Luniana giggled.

Christine looked at S'ray questioningly.

"Never mind her," the Alve said with a dismissive wave of her hand toward the Pixie.

Luniana stuck her tongue out in reply.

"Now on to cunnilingus," S'ray said.

"About time," Luniana chirped. "You're gonna like that."

"You will like it, trust me," S'ray smiled.

"Umm, is that what he was doing when he was kissing your secret place?" Christine asked.

"Yes, he can also lick and suck and nibble on you, even breathing on your cunny can feel good at a certain point," she explained.

"Why would a man want to do that?" the young woman asked.

"To get you hot," the Pixie chimed in.

"Several reasons really," S'ray explained. "First, as Luniana said, to get you excited because when you're excited you become very slick and that makes actual sex much more comfortable and pleasurable for you."

"The wetter the better," Luniana summed up.

"Very true Luniana," S'ray agreed. "Second, a man does that because it gets him excited as well and if he wants to make love to you then he should want to touch you all over when he makes love to you."

"But isn't something like that . . . well . . . dirty?" Christine asked.

"You wash yourself frequently and before bed, yes?"

"Of course."

"Then what's dirty about it? If making love wasn't supposed to be pleasurable then you wouldn't feel pleasure when you're touched there," she replied.

"I suppose, but I still don't understand how you get a man to do that if he's never shown an inclination to do it in the first place," the brunette sighed. "How do you ask for something like that?"

"Is he stupid?" Luniana asked perplexed as to why a man wouldn't want to do that.

"Well, with Erik I've never had to ask he just does that because he likes it. Though with my first husband, it took a little urging at times," S'ray sighed.

"What do you do?" Christine asked.

"When they're kissing your breasts, just start to push them down toward your stomach. Keep moving them down gradually and before they know what's happening they're kissing your cunny," she replied.

"And then licking it if they know what's good for them," the Pixie twittered.

"Now, after he's made you come undone, you can surprise him and return the favor," S'ray smiled.

"They usually expect that anyway," Luniana added.

Christine looked puzzled for a bit and then her eyes widened in shock. "No," she said shaking her head, "I don't think I could do that."

"Sure you can," the Elf urged.

"But isn't that something only prostitutes do?" she asked.

"No, certainly not," S'ray frowned.

"But. . ."

"There are tricks you can use to make it more pleasant for you," she smiled.

"How?"

"A little jam on his erection does wonders and it's a lot of fun watching him squirm while you make sure you get it all licked off," S'ray grinned.

"And it makes him taste really nummy too," the Pixie cooed.

"Yes it does," S'ray nodded.

"So you put it in your mouth?" Christine asked, still shocked.

"And suck, that's important," Luniana said.

"If you want to practice, use a candy stick," S'ray suggested. "And after you this to him the first time, he'll never look at you the same when you have a candy stick again."

"Or a pickle in your case," Luniana smirked.

"Only because someone ate all the candy sticks," S'ray frowned.

"Opps," Luniana giggled.

"And to tell the truth, he won't look at you the same when you're sucking or licking anything after that first time," S'ray sighed.

"How do you know when to stop?" Christine asked.

"After he comes undone is a good time to stop," the Elf answered matter-of-factly.

Christine looked at S'ray with a mix of shock and disgust on her face. "You mean he does that in your mouth?" she asked appalled.

"Yes, after all if he performs cunnilingus right, you'll come in his," she replied. "It's OK, you get used to it after the first couple of times."

"Uh-huh, though I did Tavlyn once when he was big and it was a bit more than I could swallow," Luniana said. "But I bet with Erik being bigger, there's even more."

"True and his being only half-Faye means he needs more time to recover afterward than Tavlyn does," S'ray added.

"Recover?" the young woman asked puzzled.

"Men need to rest in between performances," S'ray smiled. "That can be very enjoyable too. Erik and I usually lay close to each other and kiss and caress and before I even realize it, he's ready to go again."

"How many times can a man do that a night?" Christine questioned.

"Depends on the man really," S'ray started.

"Yeah, we can come undone 20-30 times and still want more, but men can only do 2, maybe 5 if you're lucky," the Pixie sighed.

"Five?"

"Sure, Erik did seven one night," S'ray smirked.

"Doesn't count, he had help," Luniana chirped.

"Fine, but he's done five times more than once," S'ray countered.

"Took him all day," the Pixie smirked.

"Again, he's only half-Faye, what do you expect?"

"Obviously much more, not that Tavlyn's much better, but he's getting old," Luniana sighed.

"He's an Alve, not a Brownie," S'ray reasoned.

"I know, that's why I chase him," she chirped.

"So, now we're on to sex itself," S'ray smiled. "What positions do you and your husband use?"

"Positions?" Christine asked, her eyes growing wide. "You mean there's more than one?"

"Oh, there are many, many positions to make love in," S'ray explained. "I'm guessing you just use missionary with him lying on top of you on the bed?"

"Well, yes," she sighed, resigned to the fact that she had been missing out on something that was supposed to be very pleasurable.

"Boring," Luniana chirped from her perch on the mirror.

"So how else can you make love?" Christine asked a bit more relaxed now that they were discussing something she was a bit more familiar with.

"Like I said, many ways," S'ray replied.

"How many?" the singer naively asked.

"I don't know for sure, I've only paged through one of Erik's books on the subject and didn't bother counting," she replied leaning back in her chair. "But Erik and I try to never make love in the same position twice."

"I still don't think you can learn all that from a book," Luniana frowned.

"It's a very detailed book," S'ray replied.

"There are books about making love?" Christine asked.

"Oh yes, I was surprised at first too. I thought it was something you just handed down from mothers to daughters and fathers to sons," S'ray said with a wave of her hand. "However, Erik proved me wrong and his books even have pictures."

Christine blushed bright red.

"He's a man dearie, not an angel and men like sex," S'ray said.

"Erik likes sex a lot," Luniana purred.

"Anyway, you saw Erik and me in the kitchen with me sitting on the counter and he was standing. Now that only works if the cupboard or whatever piece of sturdy furniture you're using is at the right height for him," S'ray explained.

"I don't think we could do that with his family and the servants around," she sighed.

"You could always ride him, that's when he lays on his back on the bed or floor and you straddle him," the Elf suggested.

"Bucking bronco, bucking bronco," Luniana screeched.

"Bucking bronco?" Christine asked.

"Yes, that's actually really, really fun," S'ray smiled. "You play this when you're on top of him. You challenge him to buck you off, but he can't use his hands to do it."

"What happens if he does it?" the brunette asked.

"Oh he won't, in fact he'll loose on purpose," the older woman grinned.

"Why?"

"It feels too good to buck you off," she smiled. "Try it and you'll understand."

"I see," the soprano said mulling over the possibilities. "How else can you make love?"

"Almost anyway you can think of, use your imagination," S'ray replied.

"Doggy style is fun," Luniana chimed in.

"You mean on your hands and knees on the floor?" Christine asked.

"Or on the bed, that's more comfortable," the Elf suggested.

"I've heard you can do it standing up, is that true?" the younger woman asked.

"Oh yes and sitting on his lap facing him with your legs wrapped around his waist. It takes a lot longer that way, but it's definitely worth it," S'ray smiled.

* * *

"I'm going to miss you both," Christine sniffed as she hugged Madame Giry and Meg.

"It will only be for a little while," Madame Giry replied.

"Yes, you'll have to come to Opening Night," Meg beamed.

"I will, I will, even if I have to go by myself," the brunette promised.

"Good, that's what I like to hear," Madame Giry smiled. "You're growing up and taking charge of your marriage."

"And if she has any problems she'll know how to contact us," Erik said after putting the last of the Giry's bags on the wagon.

"Now you," Madame Giry frowned as she turned to the Phantom.

"Yes Antoinette?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Take good care of S'ray and yourself," the normally stern woman smiled.

"I will," he replied with a nod.

"Because if you don't, you will answer to me," she added and tapped her cane on the ground for emphasis.

"Oh, will you be so kind as to deliver this to Monsieur Phelon," Erik said handing her an envelope with a familiar red skull seal on it.

Christine's eyes grew wide as she remembered Erik's methods of getting the managers and owners to do as he wished.

"Now don't look at me like that Christine," he smiled. "This is just the proposed schedule of operas and other performances for this season."

"Of course, I'll make sure they get it," Madame Giry nodded taking the note and placing it in her bag.

"I will return to check on things in a few weeks," he added.

"Watch out for him," Madame Giry said embracing S'ray. "He needs you more than he'll ever admit to anyone including himself."

"I know and I will," S'ray replied returning her embrace. "You and Meg must visit us again."

"We will," Meg added. "And make sure that the Phantom, I mean Erik, brings you to the opera for a performance."

"I will, don't either of you worry," Erik said putting his arm around S'ray's shoulders. "But before that I need to make some changes to my home there."

"Understood, let us know if you need anything," Madame Giry said after she settled herself on the wagon seat.

"Yes, especially if you need help cleaning," Meg added. "Honestly, I would have thought the feared Phantom of the Opera to be much neater."

"You may regret that offer Meg," he grinned.

"Ready ladies?" Tavlyn asked taking up the reins.

"Ready," Meg nodded squeezing herself between her mother and the Elf.

"Ready," Antoinette added with a barely concealed roll of her eyes.

Tavlyn nodded and whistled to the horses after removing the brake. The wagon lurched into motion and started across the glen to the road that lead to the village.

"Bye!" Christine waved at her departing friends. "I'll see you soon!"

S'ray smiled and waved as Erik held her close to his side. The trio waved and watched until the wagon and its passengers disappeared into the forest and out of their sight.

* * *

"Have you got everything?" S'ray asked as she rolled up the clothes she'd given the young woman during her stay in the glen.

"I think so," she said looking around the room.

"Good, now before you leave, I have something very important to tell you yet," the Alve said as she tied up the bundle of clothes. "This is going to be quite a surprise, so I'd like you to sit down."

"Alright," Christine said sitting on the chair by the bed. "What is it?"

S'ray sat on the bed in front of her and took her hands. "You're going to have a baby Christine," she said with bright eyes and a smile.

Christine's eyes grew wide and she gasped in surprise. "Really?" she squeaked, hardly able to believe the news.

"Really," S'ray smiled back at her.

"I. . .I can't believe it," she gasped putting her hands on her still flat stomach.

"It's true," the Alve replied.

There was a gentle rap at the door. "Come in," Christine smiled.

"Everything packed?" Erik asked standing in the open doorway.

"Oh Maestro, it's wonderful," she squealed jumping up and throwing her arms around his neck. "I'm going to have a baby!"

"Then congratulations are in store," Erik smiled gently pulling her arms from around his neck. "Do you know how far along you are?"

"Umm," she frowned suddenly biting her lower lip and looking to S'ray.

"I would say almost 2 months," the Elf replied.

"That seems right," Christine agreed. "I though it was just stress, my menses has always been irregular and sometimes it's like I don't have it and other times it seems to last for weeks. . ."

"Ahem," Erik said and cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable by the sudden turn in the conversation.

"Sorry," Christine giggled. "I thought you know about those things."

"I do, but it doesn't mean I want to participate in conversations that women have about them."

"You're going to need a mid-wife," S'ray said, pulling the conversation back on track. "I know someone who's very good, I can give you her name if you'd like."

"But I'm sure Raoul will want a doctor," she said biting her lip again.

"If S'ray is recommending this woman, then she knows more about having babies than any doctor in all of Europe," Erik said sitting next to S'ray on the bed.

"Besides, if he makes a fuss, just make sure to let him know that if the mother-to-be isn't happy then no one in the whole house will be happy," S'ray smiled. "Use those upcoming mood-swings to your advantage."

"I could do that, couldn't I?" she said with a small smile.

"And if he still complains you can always call on us," Erik added.

"How do I do that?" Christine asked.

"Just go out into the garden or forest and say you need the help of the Guardian and the Green Man," S'ray said as Erik put his arm around her.

"I don't understand. How will you know I need you if I do that?" the brunette asked with a frown.

"The little people in your garden or the forest will hear you and get word to us quite quickly," Erik explained.

* * *

"Raoul?" Christine whispered as she closed the door to the garden behind herself.

There was no answer from the sleeping man. She smiled and came closer before kneeling next to his chair. "Raoul, wake up," she said softly. "It's your little Lotte, I'm back home."

Raoul mumbled in his sleep and turned his head to the side.

"Raoul, wake up," she said more sternly and took one of his hands in hers. "I'm home husband."

"Chris. . .Christine?" he murmured opening bleary eyes.

"That's right," she beamed.

"Am. . .am I dreaming?" he asked softly.

"No, you're not," Christine replied kissing the hand she held.

"It's really you," he said sitting up and touching her cheek. "You're real, I'm not dreaming."

"No, you're not dreaming," she asserted.

"Oh Christine, I've missed you so much," he cried pulling her into his arms finally.

"I've missed you too Raoul," she smiled as he kissed her. "But I've got to talk to you before we go much farther."

Raoul's heart sank in his chest; she was going to leave him for the Phantom, he just knew it.

"Raoul," she smiled pushing his hair back from his face. "I love you very much."

"I love you too," he quickly said.

"Raoul, I'm going to have a baby," she said smiling even more broadly.

* * *

"Well," S'ray smiled, "judging by that reaction she told him she's pregnant."

"I think you're right," Erik replied as they watched Raoul pick up his wife and twirl her about.

"How do you feel about that Erik?" Cyd rumbled from behind them.

"I'm happy for her, she's getting what she's wanted for a long time," he smiled.

"What's that love?" S'ray asked as he put his arm around her shoulders.

"A family," he replied.

"What about what you want?" Cyd asked turning his great head to one side.

"Oh, I've got that too," the Phantom smiled and kissed S'ray. "Let's go home."

* * *

"Erik?" S'ray softly whispered as she sat next to where he lay on their bed.

"Yes S'ray," he smiled opening his eyes.

"I didn't wake you, did I?" she asked.

"No, I wasn't sleeping yet," Erik replied raising himself up on his elbows. "What are you thinking love?"

"Oh, everything and nothing," she sighed standing up and walking toward the fireplace.

"Everything and nothing eh?" he asked standing and going up behind her. "Sounds like quite a bit to me."

"So much has happened," she said looking into the dancing flames.

"Indeed," he whispered wrapping his arms around her.

"Some of it wasn't so good," S'ray said.

"Some of it very good," he smiled pulling her hair back with one hand and resting his cheek against hers.

"I thought I lost you," she choked leaning back against his solid chest.

"I thought I lost you as well," he said grimly and tightened his arms around her.

"I would never leave you Erik," she said turning in his arms and gazing up at him.

"Just as I would never leave you S'ray," he replied as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "I'd be a fool to turn my back on the love we share." Then he leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss. They stood before the fire; embracing and gently kissing while four pairs of eyes watched from the window.

"Aww, that's so sweet," Luniana cooed from where she hovered before the window pane.

"I think it's sickening," Brandji stated crossing his arms over his chest and looking away.

"I like it, she's not so sad anymore," Brule said looking back in the window.

"What do you think Cyd?" Luniana asked.

"I think we should leave them be," the great dragon rumbled. "Come on little ones."

"Did you hear that?" Erik asked looking up and toward the window.

"Hear what love?" S'ray asked reaching up one hand to caress his stubbled cheek.

"It's gone now, must have been the wind," he said turning back to her.

"I love you Erik," she said through lips swollen from his kisses.

"Oh S'ray, I love you so much," he smiled down at her.

"I think we should go to bed," she suggested with a yawn.

He didn't answer; he just picked her up in his arms and carried her to their bed. He slid in next to her after laying her down; S'ray moved into his arms and snuggled against him. Erik pressed a soft kiss against her forehead and closed his eyes. "Good night S'ray," he whispered.

"Good night Erik," she yawned again after pressing a kiss to his bare chest.

Erik opened his eyes several long moments later, the house was suddenly too quiet and too empty. He shifted to a more comfortable position in bed and began stroking S'ray's back to relax himself. It wasn't working; he was wide awake when he should have been fast asleep. He then noticed S'ray's fingers lightly tracing patterns on his chest and her breathing was normal; she apparently couldn't sleep as well. "Thought you were tired," he softly said.

"I could say the same to you," she replied.

"It's too quiet," Erik observed.

"Don't worry love, I'm sure it won't be for long," she smiled as he continued stroking her back. "Mmm, that feels so good Erik."

"How about if I rub your back and then you rub mine for a while?" he asked.

"Sounds good," she sighed moving over so he could sit up.

"I doubt that I'll be as good at this as you are S'ray," he said putting his hands on her back and starting to massage her.

"Mmm, you're doing fine," she sighed almost purring.

"I think I'll try to finish unpacking tomorrow," he said moving to her lower back.

"Let me know if I need to move things around," S'ray said turning her head toward him.

"Don't worry about it, it's not important," he replied.

"Yes it is, this is your home as much as it is mine," she said sitting up. "You need space for your things as well Erik. I want you to be as comfortable here as under the Opera house."

"I don't know if I ever was truly comfortable there," he sighed putting his arms around her.

"And here?" she asked caressing his stubbled cheek.

"This I think, it what feels like to have a home," Erik smiled. "This is what it feels like to be loved and not be alone anymore."

"And I do love you Erik," she smiled and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Now, it's your turn."

"If you insist," he said releasing her so he could lie on his stomach.

"I do, you've been working very hard while I've been lying about doing nothing," she frowned and began rubbing his shoulders. "Do you mind if I try something?"

"What have you got in mind?" he asked.

"I'll be right back," she said getting off the bed and going to her dressing table. He heard her rummage about through a drawer before coming back to the bed and sitting by him once more. "It's a cream that should improve the skin on your back. In fact, I use it on my feet all the time because being barefoot all the time in summer can really dry the skin out and make it rough."

"What?" he asked. "This doesn't smell like flowers or anything like that, does it?"

"No, it smells like Aloe which is one of the main ingredients," she replied. "Please let me try Erik, you might like it."

"I thought my scars didn't bother you," he said still looking at her.

"They don't and this won't get rid of them. But you can't tell me that some of these spots don't get itchy because I've seen you rubbing your back on door frames when you think I'm not looking," S'ray grinned and kissed his cheek again. "Besides, you get to enjoy me rubbing this into your back at night before bed."

"I know when I've lost, go ahead love," he sighed turning his head back to the pillow.

"You just wait till this stops itching, then you'll beg me to do this every night," she smirked dipping her fingers into the jar and scooping out a liberal amount. Then she dropped it onto the middle of his back, Erik sucked in air between his teeth at the cold sensation.

"You didn't tell me it was cold," he hissed.

"Sorry," she said, glad he couldn't see her smile. "It will warm up once I start rubbing it in."

* * *

"I think we should start with a new production of Il Muto," Firmin suggested.

"I would prefer to pass after what happened the last time that was staged," Andre said a bit nervously.

"What about something new?" Monsieur Archie suggested.

"The first production should be something the audience is already familiar with," Monsieur Reyer sighed crossing his legs.

"How about a Greek tragedy in honor of the new owner's homeland?" Andre suggested brightening.

"What do you think Monsieur Phelon?" Firmin asked expectantly.

Phelon was about to answer unfavorably when there was a knock at the office door. He gave Andre a look that told him to stop gaping and answer the door. The shorter man went to the door and answered. "Ahh," Andre smiled. "Madame Giry to see you Monsieur Phelon."

"Ahh, the indomitable Madame Giry has retuned," Phelon smiled, rising as she entered the room. "I trust your time off was well spent?"

"It was, a trip to the country was just what Meg and I needed to clear our heads for the new season," she nodded at the owner.

"Excellent, now how may we help you today?" he asked.

"Yes," she nodded. "As I was unpacking, I found a note."

"A note?" Archie asked. "From whom?"

"Gentlemen," she said drawing an envelope from under her arm.

Andre and Firmin looked at each other nervously.

"I have a note here from the Opera Ghost," Madame Giry finished as she tossed the envelope with the skull seal onto Monsieur Phelon's desk.

Archie eyed the envelope as if it were a deadly viper. Monsieur Reyer's eyebrows rose in surprise. Andre and Firmin visibly paled. Phelon picked up the missive and broke the seal. "Fondest Greetings to You All. I welcome my new partners to my opera house. I request that you resume leaving Box 5 empty for my personal use as the current managers have seen the error of not doing so. I am also raising my salary to 40,000 Francs per month in gold to be left in Box 5 where I will collect it at my leisure. Enclosed you will also find a schedule of operas for the new season which I expect to be followed, I shall be watching. As always, I remain your obedient servant, O.G." Phelon read.

He pulled out the list and handed to Monsieur Reyer. "What do you think?" he asked as the conductor scanned the list.

"I think it's an excellent schedule," he said handing the paper back. "It even includes a new production by that Wagner fellow."

"Good, I guess we no longer need to discuss the productions we'll be putting on," Phelon said sitting again. "Now we need to start the actual work on the first one. Madame Giry, how are we set for the ballet corps?"

"I'm not absolutely certain at this point, some of the girls have not returned from their break yet. I can give you a better idea after the weekend when the remaining ones are scheduled to return," she replied.

"Very well," he nodded. "You may tend to your unpacking."

"Thank you," she replied and turned to go.

"We should have stayed in the junk business," Andre whispered to Firmin.

"Scrap metal," Firmin hissed back.

Madame Giry was barely able to contain herself until she left the office. Then smiling broadly she returned to her rooms, thinking all the way if only Erik had been there to see the look on Andre and Firmin's faces.

* * *

Author's End Note: Wah! One more chapter left before this story ends.

Coming up in Chapter 35 – Alone at Last

Alone at last, kind of sums it up pretty well.


	35. Alone at Last

Disclaimer: The Phantom of the Opera does not belong to me (though I think if it were up to him, he wouldn't belong to anyone), only my own characters do.

Author's Note:

To Evening Starbossa: I have been waiting to put that line in since I brought those two into the story. I can't help it, that line cracks me up every time. But don't be sad that the story is over for the sequel is already in the works!

To GigiMusic: Yeah, that's quite a talk they had. And how does Luniana deal with Tavlyn's interest in someone else? Let's just say, not the way you would expect.

To foxgodess07: Me do a calm before the storm? I see no dark clouds on the horizon. You'll just have to see what the next story brings.

To LittleMargarita: Hey, what are big sisters for? Besides, Christine is having a baby, she has to grow up. Will Raoul grow up? You'll have to keep reading to find out.

Welcome and thanks to 555LordBacon666 and AdriannaJae for adding this as a favorite story and to Secret13 for adding this as a story alert. I hope you enjoy the story and keep reading.

And special thanks to Evening Starbossa for letting her "Erik" read and review up to chapter 14. Please take a look at "In Dreams He Came" to see what happens when Erik meets the Phan Fic World.

And the winning subject for my next artwork for Phantom of the Glen is. . . Christine fainting in the kitchen between the Brownies.

You can also see more artwork on my DeviantArt Page. Just look for Tamster73 for users or do a search on Phantom of the Glen. I've posted pictures of the vampires on there so you can get an idea of what they look like. Plus you can see my guy dressed up as the Phantom as well (he's so darn cute when he does things like that).

Thanks to all who have read and reviewed; the more you review, the faster I write the next chapter. Now, on to the next chapter.

* * *

**Phantom of the Glen**

**Chapter 35**

**Alone at Last**

"Good morning," Erik smiled as S'ray entered the kitchen.

"Morning," she smiled standing on tiptoes and kissing his unmasked cheek.

"Breakfast is almost ready," he said rapping Brandji with a wooden spoon as he returned her kiss.

"You should have woke me sooner," she yawned.

"I think not, you still need your rest. I can handle chores and breakfast," he replied turning to counter and pulling the jar of jam away from Luniana as the Pixie was about to thrust her arm into it.

Luniana frowned and quicker than the wind, lashed out and bit Erik.

"Ouch!" he exclaimed pulling his hand away. "What was that for?"

"Men!" she announced and stomped her foot. "You're all the same!"

"Luniana," S'ray frowned as she went over to Erik. "Why did you do that?"

"Because, because he took my yummy," she squeaked.

"You know better than that, you don't bite in this house," the Elf scolded the Pixie.

"It's not fair!" she squeaked and flew out the open window.

"That was unexpected this morning," Erik said after the Pixie was out of sight.

"I wonder what's gotten into her," S'ray said taking his injured hand. "Let's see what she did to you."

"I don't think she broke the skin," he replied. "The callous is pretty thick where she bit me."

"Yeah, it might ache for a bit, but you're right, she didn't break through," she said releasing his hand.

"I didn't think that she would ever bite me for that," he frowned taking breakfast off the stove and bringing it to the table.

"She's been acting funny since yesterday," Brule said as he clamored onto the table.

"Funny how?" S'ray asked putting a small portion of the scrambled eggs on a saucer for the Brownie.

"Well," he said shoving a handful of eggs into his mouth. "She tied the lacings on Scar-Face's pants in a knot."

"Why would she do that to Daklu?" Erik asked clearly puzzled.

"That is odd, Dak gets along with Pixies really well and I don't think he'd do anything to make her mad." S'ray replied.

"And if she was angry at him, then why bite me?" he asked.

"Why not?" Brandji asked as he joined Brule at the eggs. "I'd bite you but I don't think you'd taste very good."

Erik rolled his eyes and continued eating breakfast.

"Have you seen her acting odd Brandji?" S'ray asked the other Brownie.

"How should I know?" he asked around a mouthful of eggs. "She's always been mean to me."

* * *

"I found some more hangers," S'ray said pushing the door open with her shoulder.

"You are wonderful," Erik smiled and kissed her as he took the hangers from her arms.

"I had no idea you had so many clothes," she said as he began putting more of his clothes in the wardrobe.

"Why is that?" he asked.

"Well, you never went anywhere outside of the opera from what you've told me, That being the case I wouldn't think you'd need so many clothes," she sighed.

"I like to be dressed properly, no matter what I'm doing," he replied. "And I don't like wearing rags."

"I like it when you're not wearing anything," she smirked.

"That can be arranged," he grinned wolfishly pulling her into his arms and kissing her passionately. "Later, of course."

"What's wrong with right now?" she gasped in his arms.

"Because that won't get my things put away or find out why our resident Pixie is acting like she is," Erik replied caressing her cheek. "Mmm, but you are so tempting in my arms right now, you Faye Vixen."

"Vixen am I?" she questioned kissing his fingertips as he ran them across her lips. "Just the other night I was a temptress and seductress."

"You, my love, are all those things," he smiled down at her.

Suddenly an over-ripe plum came flying through the window and hit Erik square in the chest, disintegrating on impact. S'ray's hand flew to her mouth to hide the giggle that threatened to erupt at the look on his face which was somewhere between surprise and disgust. "Oh goodness," she said still trying to stifle her laughter.

Erik closed his eyes and took a deep breath which he released very slowly. "I think this has gone far enough," he quietly said, keeping careful reign on his temper. "I'll get cleaned up and finish with this. Please see if you can find out what's gotten into her so I can apologize if need be."

"Alright, give me your shirt. I can put it in with the sheets I'm washing," she sighed running her fingers through her unruly hair.

"Here," he said handing her the sticky shirt before walking to the wash stand. He poured water into the basin and grabbed a wash cloth. "Why am I not surprised that it soaked right through?" he asked as he cleaned the sticky juice from his bare chest.

"Because fruit will do that," S'ray replied.

"Right," he nodded drying himself off and walking back to the wardrobe.

"Mmm, leave the shirt off handsome," she purred wrapping her arms around him from behind.

"I thought you had laundry to do," he smiled fully enjoying her touch.

"I do," she sighed kissing his back.

"Mmm," he groaned as her hands moved across his flat stomach. "What you find attractive about me I don't know."

"Besides the fact that you are the most handsome man I've ever met?" she asked gently biting along his spine.

"S'ray," he groaned in protest. "I know very well you've met men much more attractive than I."

"Only on the outside love," she smiled as her hands slid down to the fastenings on his trousers.

There was a sudden tapping on the window and they both looked up to see Luniana give them a crude gesture. Then she blew them a raspberry and flew away.

"What has gotten into her?" Erik asked puzzled by the Pixie's behavior.

"Well, so much for that moment," the Alve sighed releasing him. "I'll see if I can find out what the problem is all of a sudden."

* * *

"Ahh, hello Ayesha," Erik smiled as the Siamese settled herself on the top of the piano. "I was wondering when you'd claim a spot in here."

The feline purred and arched her back under his familiar caress.

"That's my princess," he softly said as the purr grew in volume.

Ayesha rolled on her side and wrapped her front paws around his wrist as he started to draw his hand away.

"Very well, I missed you too my little princess," he sighed and continued petting the cat.

S'ray smiled as she leaned up against the open doorway to the study. She'd always known Erik was good with animals and his current interaction with the cat was proving it. The two hadn't seen each other in months and now it looked like they had never been apart.

"Mmm, you seem to be settling well pretty Ayesha," Erik smiled; his little feline always knew he would put up with her interruptions when he was composing. Then he felt a pair of arms slide around him and S'ray was pressing her cheek to his masked one.

"If she's a princess, then what does that make you?" the Alve purred. "And answer well for it will reflect on me as well."

"Well, that does change my instinctive answer then," he smiled turning his head toward her and kissing her cheek. "Now seeing as Ayesha is the Princess that would make me the King."

"So who am I then?" she asked rubbing his shoulders. "The King's Royal Mistress perhaps?"

"On the contrary," he replied and pulled her onto his lap. "You are quite obviously my Queen."

"You sir, have a silken tongue," she chuckled.

"And you have a silken cunny," he smirked. "And I'm a lucky man to have my two favorite females so close to me right now."

There was a crash and then the tinkling of broken glass. Erik pulled the drowsy cat onto S'ray and shielded them both as several more rocks hit the window, shattering several more panes of glass. "That is it," he growled after the commotion at the window had ended. "I have had enough of this bad behavior."

"Agreed," S'ray frowned looking over his shoulder and surveying the damage.

"You work on Luniana and I'll get this cleaned up and repaired," he said.

"Right," she said sliding off his lap.

"Have you any spare panes for the window?" he asked setting Ayesha back on the piano.

"Yes, they're in the store room off the kitchen, top shelf on the right," she said going to the door.

* * *

"This is getting frustrating," S'ray sighed as they sat beneath the shade of a tree near the barn.

"Don't worry, you're bound to catch her one of these times," Erik said brushing her hair back from her face.

"Well, enough of using traditional methods," she said leaning back. "This time I'm using magic."

"About time," he smiled and leaned down to capture her lips in a kiss.

"Mmm Erik," she sighed closing her eyes.

"Try to relax a bit love before you go looking for our errant Pixie again," he whispered and kissed her once more.

S'ray gasped as he pulled her closer to himself. Her breath quickened as his lips moved to her neck and then down to her exposed cleavage. She felt him nudge the fabric to one side and then cover her bare nipple with his mouth.

He smiled as he felt her fingers tangle in his hair and hold him to her breast. Perhaps today he'd make love to her out here under this tree as she'd been trying to get him to do for the last 3 weeks. However, how far this would go depended on where Luniana was at the moment. It was impossible to forget how much mischief the Pixie was causing today and S'ray had so far failed to corner her and find out what they had done to earn the tiny creature's ire.

Erik moved up and captured her lips again; he had never imagined that just kissing a woman could be so wonderful. The only problem was his damned mask was getting in the way again. This time it was his hand that reached up and pulled it off his face, he was determined that if his deformity didn't bother S'ray then it wasn't going to bother him either. As soon as the mask was gone, he felt her hands on his face, gently touching his cheeks. "I love you," he murmured as he felt her wrap herself around him.

"I love you," she said trying to catch her breath.

"You feel so good, I can't stop touching you," he said as he felt her caress everywhere she touched him.

"Same here," she gasped as he ground himself into her.

"God S'ray," he groaned and covered her mouth with his again.

Her hands were at his waist, tugging his shirt from his trousers, anxious to feel his bare skin. One of his hands slid down her back and cupped her backside, pulling her against his erection. He felt her leg slide up along his; if she wrapped her legs around him he knew he'd be lost for certain.

Then he felt a tickle at his ankle as S'ray writhed against him. "What're you doing?" he gasped.

"What does it feel like?" she smiled opening dark violet eyes.

"I'm not sure," he replied. "Something feels strange."

They both looked down and saw that vines had wrapped themselves around Erik's feet and calves. Suddenly the vines tightened and yanked Erik across the yard. He grabbed at a tree root and grass, anything to keep from being pulled away by the vines. It was no use; the vines dragged him, cursing violently in Farsi, across the yard.

"Erik!" S'ray shrieked and raced after the sound of his curses.

She found him in a flower bed next to the house, the ivy still wrapping around him even as he kept frantically pulling it off. She barked out several phrases in Elven and the ivy stopped its advance and then retreated from the Phantom completely.

"What the hell was that?" Erik demanded after he'd scooted away from the once again docile vine.

"Pixie plant magic," she said going over to him. "Are you alright?"

"I think so, just shaken up by that," he said brushing ivy debris from his clothes. "You have to catch her now love, we can't keep letting her do things like this."

"Agreed," S'ray nodded.

"How are you going to catch her? You have no idea where she flew off to," he said standing again.

"I don't intend to look for Luniana," she frowned. "I'll summon her."

"Summon her?" he asked puzzled.

"Magically force her to appear to me," she said walking out into the glen. "I hope this won't take long to work out."

* * *

"You have a lot of explaining to do," S'ray frowned looking down at the Pixie.

"But," Luniana protested.

"You heard me, why did you bite Erik?" the Elf demanded.

"I told you," she pouted. "He took my yummy."

"He does that almost every morning," S'ray sighed. "Why bite him now?"

"I don't know," the Pixie shrugged.

"Very well, how about throwing the plum at him?" S'ray asked.

"That was funny," she giggled.

"No, it was not," S'ray countered. "You made a mess in Erik's room. And don't even get me started on the windows in the study."

"But," Luniana protested.

"And the final straw was the vines, you could have seriously hurt him," the Alve scolded. "What have you got to say for yourself?"

"It's not my fault!" the Pixie squeaked.

"Then whose fault is it?" S'ray demanded.

"His fault," she frowned.

"Erik?" S'ray asked.

"Kind of," Luniana pouted.

"How?"

"She has a shiny and I don't," the Pixie said stomping her foot.

"Is that what this is about? You're jealous of Ayesha's collar?"

"Some of it," Luniana said, not looking up at S'ray.

"And the rest of it?"

"Still his fault," she huffed. "She came with him."

"Ayesha?"

"No."

"Then who?"

"The blondie who's trying to steal my Tavlyn," Luniana wailed and sat down on the barrel.

"I see," the Elf sighed; this was a bigger mess than she originally thought. S'ray had known that it wouldn't be as trivial as jealously over Ayesha's diamond collar. "Have you ever told him this?"

"He knows," Luniana snapped.

"You do know that men are pretty dumb when it comes to knowing how we feel," S'ray replied. "Just look at Erik."

"Tavlyn's older, knows better," she huffed.

"No he doesn't, it just means he's even more set in his ways," the Alve sighed. "Besides I don't think you really love him anyway."

"But he's mine," the Pixie protested.

"Luniana, you very well know that you can't own another being," S'ray frowned.

"But Erik says you belong to him and you say the same to him," she replied.

"That's a bit different, we don't own each other, we hold each other's hearts," S'ray explained.

"I don't get it," she squeaked tilting her head to one side.

"When I fell in love with Erik, I gave him my heart," the Elf started and sat down on a barrel. "And because he loves me just as much, he gave me his heart. So when he says that I belong to him what it means is that he has my heart and always will."

"What about Tereste?" the Pixie asked.

"When Tereste died, he gave back my heart back to me," she replied. "He didn't want me to mourn him forever, he wanted me to be happy and so he gave my heart back but let me keep his so I would also never forget him."

"What about Erik's broken heart?"

"Sometimes you can fall in love with someone and give them your heart without them doing the same back to you. In Erik's case, he gave his heart to that girl and she really didn't want it, but she held it anyway. Then she met a different man and gave her heart to him instead and he in turn gave her his, but there is a problem. You can't hold the hearts of two living men, you can only hold one," S'ray explained.

"So she dropped Erik's and that's how it broke?" Luniana asked.

"That's right and it hurt him a lot because he'd never given his heart away before," S'ray nodded.

"But you fixed it right?"

"Only because Erik let me as he was tired of hurting so much and because I love him I was able to help him fix it," she replied. "But the main point is, you can't play with someone's heart because someone will always get hurt in the end."

"Is that why love potions always backfire?"

"That's exactly why, because you can't choose who you love and you can't make someone love you when they don't. Now I know Tavlyn and I know he doesn't want to hurt you, but he can't help being drawn toward Meg if that is what his heart wants," the Alve explained.

"He never has said he loves me and wants to always be with me like Erik tells you," Luniana said, her wings drooping a bit.

"I know and I know he's been trying to stop things before getting this far, but he doesn't like saying no either," S'ray said trying to comfort the Pixie. "How bad would it hurt if he gave his heart to someone else?"

"A little I guess, but I don't think I gave him my heart," the Pixie answered.

"And that's normal to be hurt and a little jealous," she replied. "However, you can't take that out on the rest of us or Tavlyn."

"OK," Luniana sighed. "I guess I should apologize to Erik."

"I think you should," she said.

"Will you go with me?"

"Of course I will," S'ray smiled standing up.

* * *

Erik smiled as he listened to S'ray talk to the Pixie. His heart gave a little lurch when she began explaining what a broken heart was, but he was warmed when she explained how one fixed one. He walked a distance away to give them privacy and waited patiently for S'ray to leave the barn.

He didn't have long to wait, for the Alve emerged several minutes later. Luniana flew out ahead of her and was off for parts unknown. He saw S'ray sigh as she watched the retreating Pixie and then walk over to him.

"Was that good or bad?" he asked as she wrapped her arms around him and leaned her head against his chest.

"It was good," she smiled as he put his arms around her.

"So now what?" he said caressing her back.

"Want to go for a swim?" she asked looking up at him.

"With you?"

"Who else?"

"But I don't have. . ." he trailed off as she put her finger to his lips.

"Neither do I," she smiled removing her finger.

"But what if. . . "

"I'm the only one who's here to see you love," she smiled and took his hand in hers. "Now come along."

Erik couldn't help but do as she asked when she looked at him that way. He'd been swimming in the stream numerous times to cool off and clean up, but always alone. It was true that they'd shared the bathtub many times, but that was inside and behind closed doors. The only thing that kept him moving forward was the prospect of undressing her himself.

They arrived at the stream in no time at all and he pulled her close for a kiss. Suddenly he felt her hands pulling his shirt open as his did the same to hers. Then he was quickly pulling it over his head and it became a race for them to undress and get into the water. S'ray won that race, she had been barefoot and he'd had to sit down and take his boots off.

He dove into the water and quickly caught her from behind. "Now I have you my sweet," he purred in her ear.

"Oh," she gasped. "You wicked man."

Erik let her slip from his grasp and swam away from her as she turned. "Your turn," he grinned. "Try and catch me."

S'ray smiled and disappeared beneath the water.

He quirked an eyebrow at the spot where she disappeared, wondering what she was planning. Then he took a deep breath and dove beneath the surface as well. He looked all around, but didn't see her before he had to get another breath of air. Erik took another deep breath and ducked below the water again. Now he was becoming worried as he was sure she couldn't hold her breath that long.

The Alve watched as the Phantom took another lungful of air before diving down again, searching for her she presumed. Now was the time to strike as he wouldn't be expecting this at all. She saw him start to rise again and that was her signal to dive beneath the water herself.

Erik was panicking; he had been down till his lungs felt like bursting three times and still no sign of S'ray. He was treading water and gasping for breath when he felt something brush his leg in the water. Praying that it wasn't S'ray's drowned corpse, he readied himself to go down and grab it before it was carried downstream. Then something slid across his stomach. He frowned, something was definitely not right.

Suddenly S'ray surfaced right before him and flung her arms around his neck. His eyes widened in surprise as his very much alive lover kissed him. "Gotcha," she grinned.

"You wench," he snarled, not at all amused by her trick. "I ought to take you over my knee for that. I thought you drowned."

"But I'm alive," she purred wrapping her legs around him.

Erik wasn't ready to suddenly support her weight and they both sank beneath the water's surface. He was still angry when they resurfaced seconds later. "That wasn't funny," he growled, glaring at her.

"What?" she asked gliding toward shallower water.

"I thought you might have died on me, again," he said following her. "That's three times now and this one wasn't even real. How can you hold your breath that long anyway? Are you part water nymph too?"

"I'm sorry Erik," she said as they were now face to face in the water. "I didn't mean to worry you like that."

"Just please don't do that again," he said pulling her into his arms. "I wouldn't survive if you died on me."

"I'm sorry," she choked as tears began to run from her eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"Shh," he whispered carrying her to a rock shelf he often sat on when he just wanted to cool off and relax before preparing their evening meal. "I know, I know."

They sat like that for several minutes while she cried on his shoulder. Erik held her and whispered words of comfort in her pointed ear. "Feeling better?" he asked when her sobs had finally stopped.

S'ray nodded her head as she wiped her eyes.

"I love you," he smiled putting a wet lock of her hair behind her ear. "In fact, I love you so much that it would kill me if you died. Do you understand that?"

She nodded again and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Ai jhyli o, Ai jhyli o, Ai jhyli o," she cried over and over.

"I know, I know," Erik whispered stroking her damp hair. "Je vous aime, Je vous aime."

Several minutes later, she'd calmed down again and pulled away from him a bit. "Are you still mad at me?" she asked apprehensively.

"No, I'm not angry any more and haven't been for quite some time," he answered.

"And you still love me?" she sniffed.

"I couldn't stop if I wanted to," he smiled pulling her close and kissing her. "However, we need to tell each other what game we're playing from here on out. I was thinking tag and then you decide to play hide-and-seek."

"And here I thought the mighty Phantom of the Opera could read minds," she said with a small smile.

"Not the minds of women love," he smiled and kissed her again.

* * *

"Hello Ayesha," S'ray smiled as the Siamese jumped up on the stool beside her work table in the house. "Did you come to look at all the sparklies I have here?"

The cat cocked her head to one side; she'd never seen a person like this. The female was definitely not like the other human females she ever seen.

"I'll bet you've never seen anyone like me before," the Alve said as she bent silver wire around a large, dark red stone with tan streaks running through it.

Ayesha cocked her head to the other side; the female seemed to hear what she was thinking. Her human seemed to have the same ability, but it had taken some training to teach him first. She wondered if the female could tell that she'd really like a dish of cream right now.

S'ray smiled as the cat hinted, not too subtly, that she would like a dish of cream. "Well, let's see what his Highness says first, shall we?" S'ray smiled as she got up from her seat.

This may be a good place to live after all, Ayesha decided as she followed this Alve. Alve? The cat had never used that term to describe a two-legger before. Surprised, she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Yes, I can hear and understand you," S'ray smiled turning and scooping up the puzzled feline. "I can hear and understand most creatures here. And Erik can too; he just doesn't know it yet. But that's alright; we'll teach him won't we?"

Ayesha began to purr, this was going to be a good place to live indeed.

* * *

Luniana peeked into the study and saw S'ray was sleeping on the divan, an open book lying on her chest. Erik was at the piano, softly playing as she flittered into the room.

"Hello Luniana," he quietly said as she landed before him.

"Umm, hi Erik," she said fidgeting.

"And what can I do for you this evening?" he asked still playing.

"That's a pretty song, what's it called?" she asked.

"It doesn't have a name, I'm just playing what comes to me," he replied.

"Umm, Erik," she said still fidgeting.

"Yes," he said, patiently waiting for the little pixie to continue.

"About earlier today," she squeaked and looked up at him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. You weren't the one I was mad at."

"I see," he replied.

"I'm really sorry," she squeaked, a hitch coming to her voice. "Can you forgive me?"

"Is this going to happen again?" he asked.

"No," she answered looking up at him with wide, sad eyes.

"Very well, I accept you apology," he said.

"You do?" she asked shocked.

"Yes," he nodded.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," she chirped and springing into the air, kissed his bare cheek.

"You're welcome," he smiled as she happily flew off.

"What are you doing?" Erik asked as he leaned against the door frame.

"What does it look like?" she asked setting the candle holder on the bedside table.

"You don't have to bring that gruesome thing in here," he sighed.

"It's not gruesome, it's either very good glass or crystal," she replied putting a fresh candle in it.

"Its glass and I don't think a skull really belongs in your bedroom," he said now coming into the room.

"Our bedroom," S'ray corrected ignoring his protests.

"Fine, our bedroom," he smiled.

"Besides, if you didn't intend on putting it out somewhere, why did you bring it?" she asked as he put his arms around her.

"I don't really know, I just picked it up and put it in a box," Erik explained breathing deeply of her hair, still scented from her bath earlier.

"Besides, I like it," S'ray smiled leaning back against him.

"You're joking, right?" he asked.

"No, for some odd reason it seems to fit. Just like the two of us," she explained reaching a hand up to caress his cheek.

"We are a rather unlikely couple, aren't we?" Erik sighed closing his eyes.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way," she smiled as he kissed her cheek.

"Neither would I, I've waited far too long for you," he whispered.

"You've waited too long?" she chuckled. "I've waited centuries for you."

"Touché," he smiled. "I still don't understand what I ever did in my miserable life to deserve you."

"Does it really matter? I'm here now," she said turning her head toward him.

"I suppose not," he sighed.

"Let's just say that cruel fate was kind for a change and leave it at that," S'ray suggested kissing his bare cheek.

"But the last time I was gifted with such beauty, she was cruelly taken from me," he replied.

"I'm no flighty opera diva or naïve girl on the verge of womanhood," she countered. "I'm more than strong enough to love you Erik Destler."

"You'll have to be, my past has a habit of coming back to haunt me," Erik said pulling her tighter against himself. "Mmm, I almost forgot why I came up here in the first place."

"And why is that?" she asked as he released her.

"You asked me on Beltane how I knew so much about lovemaking without having done it before," he smiled.

"Yes, you said you read about it in a book," she replied turning to face him.

"Well, I brought one of the books," he said producing a book from the air.

"You really brought the book?" she asked her eyes lighting up.

"I brought one of the books," he smirked.

"Can I see it?"

"Of course," he said handing her the book.

She looked at the cover and frowned. "I'm afraid I don't know this language Erik," she pouted.

"You don't have to," he smirked.

"But how will . . ."

"Open it up," he said.

S'ray opened the book, her eyes widened and she gasped in surprise.

"Now, do you think you need to read Hindi?" the Phantom asked.

"No," she breathed turning the page.

"See anything you like?" he asked moving close to her again.

"Well this clearly requires a third participant, so that's out," she said turning the page.

"Of course," he whispered kissing her temple.

"Mmm, this looks familiar," she sighed.

"Indeed," he agreed as she turned the page again.

"How about this?" she asked pointing to the image on the page.

"I think we could find time for that later," he purred taking the book from her and setting it on the bedside table.

"What are you thinking Erik?" she asked as he backed her up against the bed.

"That previous image," he replied gently pushing her down on the bed.

"Erik!" she gasped as he dropped to his knees before her.

* * *

"Alone at last," Erik smiled as he closed the door to their bedroom.

"Not quite," S'ray laughed, pointing to the window where Brandji, Brule and Luniana stood watching them.

Erik walked to the window and with a smirk, closed the curtains. "Now we're alone," he said and knelt before her in front of the fireplace.

"Mmm, I think you should check the bed love," she sighed, stroking his unmasked cheek.

He looked to the bed and saw Ayesha curled up in the middle of it. With a sigh of annoyance, he stood again and went over to their bed. He picked up the drowsy feline and after carrying her over to the door, placed her outside and closed it again. "Did I forget anyone?" he asked leaning against the closed door.

"No, it's just us now," she smiled from the divan.

"Finally," he sighed and removed his mask.

"Come here love," S'ray softly bid and opened her arms to him.

"Alone at last," he smiled and kissed her waiting lips. His arms wrapped around her, holding her close. He felt his heart beat faster in anticipation of finally sharing their passion for each other freely and without worry of disturbing anyone else. Though he had enjoyed the company of Antoinette, Meg and the other Alve; he had longed for the solitude and privacy of just the two of them again. "I missed this," he whispered against her neck.

"Silly man," she chuckled, "we made love just this morning."

"I know, but I missed the quiet of just us," he replied closing his eyes as she kissed his neck.

"You missed being able to make love when and where the urge hit us," she laughed knowingly.

"That too," he grinned, pulling back to look into her eyes. "I love you S'ray."

"I love you Erik," she smiled and caressed his bare face. "Take me to bed my valys jhylaes."

"Now what does that mean?" he asked picking her up. "The second part sounds like love, but I don't recognize the first word at all."

"Valys is phantom and jhylaes is lover," she replied as he carried her to their bed.

"So valys jhylaes would be Phantom Lover," he reasoned still holding her in his strong arms.

"Correct love, you don't mind being called that do you?" she asked stroking his beard roughened jaw.

"No, in fact, I like it," he smiled and laid her gently on the bed.

"Then come here Valys Jhylaes," she sighed as she stretched out on the bed.

"As my Pagan Goddess commands," he smiled and lay beside her.

"You, my love, are over dressed," she said unlacing his shirt.

"As are you," he agreed, pushing the strap on her nightgown down her tanned shoulder and then feathering kisses on that bare skin.

"Oh Erik," she sighed, tangling her fingers in his midnight hair.

"Yes, my love," he whispered against her throat before licking where her heartbeat pulsed expectantly.

She gasped and closed her eyes when he softly bit her. S'ray arched against him and tilted her head to the side, giving him more access to her neck. He smiled and continued covering her with impassioned kisses. Erik loved the sound of her soft cries and moans of pleasure. He felt a swell of pride and desire, knowing that he was the one giving her such pleasure.

Then they heard raised voices at the window, Brandji and Luniana were arguing as usual. "Tell her to leave us alone!" the Brownie demanded of the closed window.

Erik groaned and dropped his head to her breast in frustration.

"Ignore them," she whispered gently. "It's just the two of us."

He lifted his head and caught her lips in a kiss. Her fingers tangled in his hair again as she held him to her. There was another commotion at the window and then a cry of outrage followed by the tinkling of Pixie laughter. "Now what," he growled and got up off the bed.

Erik stormed over the window, completely unmindful of his state of arousal. He yanked back the curtain to reveal a very surprised Luniana and Brandji. Scowling, he pulled open the window and snarled, "Whatever it is, work it out somewhere else!"

"She pushed Brule off the window," Brandji complained.

"He called me a doody head," Luniana pouted pointing at Brandji.

"No, I said you smelled like doody," the Brownie corrected.

"Ohh!" she exclaimed in shock and anger. "You . . . you . . ."

"I don't care who said what to whom or who pushed who off the window," he ground out. "You're both leaving now to settle this somewhere else."

"But . . . " Brandji began.

"Out! Now!" he shouted.

Brandji back-pedaled and then began scampering down the vines on the side of the house as quickly as he could.

"Well, that got rid of him," Luniana smirked triumphantly.

"You too," he growled.

"But . . . " she protested.

"Now, before I put the cat on you," he threatened.

"S'ray," she called out.

"Listen to him Luniana," she answered from the bed where she waited for Erik.

"But . . ."

"Luniana," she cautioned.

"Humph," the Pixie said with a toss of her head and flew away.

Erik stood in the open window, leaning heavily on the sill and willing himself to calm down again.

"Erik," S'ray called from their bed. "Erik, come back to bed."

He turned and saw her sitting up in their bed, smiling at him. He smiled in return and walked back to the bed.

"You handled them very well," she smiled as he sat by her again.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "You still needed to put in the last word with Luniana."

"Pixies can be very willful, you just have to be firm with them," she explained putting her arms around his neck. "You'll get used to it in time and so will they."

"Are you sure?" he asked, her gentle touch already calming him.

"Positive, they have to listen to you as much as I," she whispered and kissed the base of his throat.

"And why is that love?" he asked, his fingers sliding into her soft hair.

"Well, you are my Green Man," S'ray smiled caressing his chest. "You are in charge when I'm gone."

"Mmm, I don't think Brandji will like that," he chuckled.

"Does it look like I care?" she laughed softly. "Now where were we?"

"And you could hang a half dozen doughnuts on Erik's raging hard-on," the Pixie called from the window.

"Get out!" Erik roared while blushing furiously.

"I am out," she called and blew him a raspberry while sticking her thumbs in her ears and wiggling her fingers. Then she turned a back flip and flew away again.

"So where were we again?" S'ray asked with a chuckle.

"Right about here I believe," he murmured and drew her down onto the bed again. His hand pulled the gown down, exposing one of her small breasts. He blew softly across the nipple, causing it to harden and S'ray to gasp his name. Then his mouth closed over her eager peak and he groaned aloud as he suckled her. She moaned softly and he felt himself harden further as she brushed against him. His warm mouth slanted across her chest to her other breast and he suckled her through the fabric of her nightgown.

S'ray clutched at him, never wanting him to stop pleasuring her. "Oh yes Erik, yes, yes," she sighed encouragingly. "More please more."

"As you wish," he smiled against her and raised his head. "But first, something for me."

"Whatever you wish love, just please don't stop," she pleaded as he sat up.

"Then take this off for me," he smirked fingering the material of her gown, "slowly."

S'ray smiled and sat up, then she slid off the bed to stand before him. With a sultry smile, she let the other shoulder strap of the gown fall off her shoulder. She shimmied her shoulders and the gown fell to her waist, baring her breasts to his hungry eyes. Erik's eyes burned with desire and he drew in a shaking breath. His lover held his gaze as she let the gown slide down her slim hips and pool around her feet on the floor.

He almost groaned in pain, he desired her so much as she stood there before him in just a brief pair of pantalets. She licked her lips suggestively and untied the ribbon at the top of her only undergarment. Erik watched, unable to look away, as she stepped toward him again and let her last bit of clothing slide down her strong legs.

She stood bare before him, a glorious goddess from the wild Celtic France of ancient times. He could hardly breathe; her naked beauty had effectively silenced him. Erik shook with desire as she stepped closer yet to him, neither had said anything since his request for her to disrobe. "Why so silent good Monsieur?" she asked in a sultry voice as her hand lightly caressed his cheek.

"I have no words to describe the beauty that stands before me," he whispered, gazing up into her violet eyes. "Never have I ever envisioned anyone so wonderful in all my fantasies."

"I am no fantasy my love," she smiled, tossing her hair behind her shoulder.

"Of that there is no doubt," Erik replied as his eyes swept over her.

"Do you desire me Erik?" she asked, gently swaying before him.

"God yes S'ray," he groaned, closing his eyes to try and control himself; lest he become a beast and take her forcibly.

She didn't answer, but he knew she must be smiling as her hands went to the open collar of his shirt and pulled the lacing out the rest of the way. "Mmm, you are much too handsome to hide away under all these clothes," she smiled, lightly running her fingers over exposed skin. "Take these off for me."

Erik watched her step back and found himself unable and not wanting to resist her request. He rose and stood before her, then pulled his open shirt from his shoulders and let it fall on the floor. His hands went to his trousers and unbuttoned them for her. She watched intently as he stripped down to his drawers. "All of it love," she commanded softly.

Never loosing her gaze, he untied the garment and let it fall. They stood naked before each other, the only sound in the room that of their excited breathing. S'ray stepped forward and put her hand on his naked chest. He drew in a sharp breath, as if burned by a hot iron. "What is it love?" she asked, looking up into his burning amber eyes.

He couldn't answer her; he stepped closer and put his hands on her shoulders. He grasped her tightly and drew her in for a fevered kiss. Her arms found their way around his neck and her fingers tangled in his ebony hair. They came together like fire and ice; he was burned by her fire, she by his ice. His hands moved down and he picked her up without breaking their kiss. He sat her on the bed and as she leaned backwards, she drew him down with her.

They moved as one onto the bed, neither wanting to part from the other. He pulled back and gazed down at her. "I need you S'ray," he said huskily as he turned her face toward his.

"I know," she smiled, stretching out before him in an open invitation to her body.

His hands went to her breasts and she gasped as he lightly teased her nipples to hard peaks. Her thighs parted as his hand slid lower down her body. He groaned in want as his fingers slid across her desire slicked sex. "God S'ray," he groaned against her smooth stomach before kissing it.

"Yes," she hissed as he stroked her.

"I can smell how much you want me," Erik said and kissed her Venus mound. "I can hardly wait to bury myself deep inside you."

"Oh please Erik," she gasped as his tongue slid down to tease her clitoris.

"Please more or please stop?" he smirked stoking the inside of her thigh.

"More, oh more Erik," she pleaded as he held her hips still.

"Such a wicked woman, letting me do such wicked things to her," he softly chuckled and dipped his tongue in once more to pleasure her.

She cried out at the sudden pleasure and arched her back.

"And you seem to enjoy these wicked things so very much," he said raising his head to look at her.

"Tease," she pouted.

"Only if I don't carry through and I fully intend to carry through on this," he smiled reaching up to caress a breast.

S'ray gasped and let her head fall back as he stroked and squeezed her.

"You are perfection, my wild goddess," he sighed watching her reactions to his touch.

"As are you my Valys Jhylaes," she smiled happily.

"No, not even close my love," he said kissing her inner thigh. "I have come here in pursuit of that deepest urge, in pursuit of that wish, which till now has been silent, silent."

He sat up and continued, "I have sought you; that our passions may fuse and merge."

S'ray sat up as well, remembering the words of the song he'd shown her, though the words he sang now were a bit different. He'd said he'd written the song for himself and Christine and she was curious as to why he chose to sing it to her now.

"In my mind I've already succumbed to you; dropped all defenses, completely succumbed to you," Erik sang as his fingers traced her curves. "Now I am here with you: no second thoughts, I've decided, decided."

She sighed in pleasure and let her head fall backward.

"Past the point of no return, no backward glances; the games I've played till now are at an end," he sang with more passion. "Past all thought of if or when, no use resisting; abandon thought, and let the dream descend."

She gasped and shivered, his voice was like a caress from his hands. Seductive words dripped from his lips like honey, making her ache for him to complete her.

Erik pulled her close to his chest. "What raging fire shall flood the soul? What rich desire unlocks its door?" he demanded, his voice becoming rougher with desire. One of his hands slid down to grasp her ass and pull her against his erection. "What sweet seduction lies before us?"

Her breath came out in a soft moan of pleasure and she looked up at him with desire darkened eyes.

"Past the point of no return, the final threshold; what warm, unspoken secrets will we learn?" he asked gently cupping her face, "beyond the point of no return."

S'ray gazed up into those warm golden eyes of his and she stroked his cheek. Then taking a deep breath, she replied, "We have come here to that moment where words run dry, to that moment where speech disappears into silence, silence."

"I had brought you here, hardly knowing the reason why," she sang to him. "I wanted to help you, along the way I fell in love with you."

She slid her hands down and stroked his chest. Her fingers ruffling the dark curls there, proof of his human heritage. "Then in my mind, I imagined our bodies entwining defenseless and silent," she confessed now kissing his chest over his heart. "And now I am here with you: no second thoughts, I've decided, decided."

Erik smiled down at her as she sang back to him and realized that he would be content to listen to her voice forever. He hadn't really planned on S'ray singing back to him, let alone remembering the words he'd shown her in his lair well enough to modify them. She was a remarkable woman and he was blessed that she loved him in spite of his looks and bad temper.

"Past the point of no return, no going back now," she sang moving back a bit to admire her lover's bare body. "Our passion-play has now, at last, begun."

"Past all thought of right or wrong, one final question," she smiled caressing his quivering stomach. "How long should we two wait, before we're one?"

Her eyes lit up with the fire of passion and she gripped his arms possessively. "When will the blood begin to race, the sleeping bud burst into bloom?" she demanded. "When will the flames, at last, consume us?"

They were silent for several moments, each basking in the love of the other. "Past the point of no return the final threshold; the bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn," they began singing again. "We've passed the point of no return."

"I'm yours forever S'ray, or as long as you'll have me," he said softly as they knelt before each other on the bed.

"I love you Erik," she said, tenderly stroking his bare face. "This face, your past deeds mean nothing to me. I love your heart and soul and that will never change. I will never stop loving you."

"Oh S'ray," he said, emotion heavy in his voice.

"Shh, no more words," she said softly placing her fingers against his lips. "We don't need them now; show me how you feel my love."

His hands gently caressed her face, a look of wonder in his eyes. His lifelong wish had finally been granted, he was finally loved for himself. He slowly dipped his head toward her and softly kissed her. She did not flinch or pull away, but kept her eyes open and returned his kiss in kind. Erik pulled back for a moment to catch his breath and gaze into her eyes. Then he leaned down and kissed her again, letting his lips say what his voice could not.

S'ray's arms were around his neck, fingers stroking away all tension there. Then she pulled out the tie holding his hair back and combed her fingers though his ebony pony tail. She kissed him back, smiling against his lips as his arms wrapped possessively around her again.

He pulled back again and looked down at her with hungry eyes.

"Yes love," she murmured softly and lay down upon their warm bed.

Erik lay next to her, running his hands over her body as if they were together for the first time. He silently committed every inch of her to his memory. Then after he'd caressed all of her with his hands, he began the long, slow process of covering her in kisses.

She gasped and moaned softly as his lips moved over her sensitive skin. She cried out and arched against him as he softly suckled one of her nipples while he circled the other with a calloused thumb. He kissed across her chest and pulled the other nipple into his mouth. Her hands firmly grasped his hair, holding him to her breast.

His mouth moved lower to her stomach, accompanied by her cries of delight. Erik groaned in his need for her, her honeyed scent pulling him down her body and making his mouth water in anticipation of tasting her again. He kissed across her navel and over to her hips, she was so aroused he could almost taste her now.

Her thighs parted for him as he softly kissed her bare mound. He lay between her legs and began kissing the inside of each thigh. He licked and softly bit the tender flesh making her cry out his name in their shadowed bower. S'ray tossed her head from side to side, the rest of the world forgotten except for the man pleasuring her now.

Erik slid his tongue up her thigh and then licked her sex. "Mmm," he smiled closing his eyes and savoring her honeyed sweetness. "You are so sweet my love." He bent his head again and circled her clitoris several times before gently sucking on it. Her body spasmed with a small climax when he hummed against the sensitive nub. He continued pleasuring her with his mouth, enjoying every tremor and sound of pleasure he elicited from her.

A hiss of pleasure escaped her lips as he slipped two fingers inside her. She gripped the bedclothes tightly as the pleasure coiled, burning hot inside her. She writhed beneath him and cried out incoherently as he brought her closer and closer to release. His hands tightly gripped her hips and held her still after she almost bucked him off her. Her breath came in quick pants as the pleasure coiled ever more tightly within her.

He continued his erotic assault on her body, his tongue ever so lightly teasing her. She was close to the edge, her whimpers a plea for him to release her. His lips closed around her clitoris again and he hummed against her. S'ray gasped and then her voice rose in a shout of pleasure as he pushed her over the edge and she came undone in his arms.

Afterward, she finally opened her eyes and met his warm golden gaze. "You are truly a goddess when you're undone," he smiled and kissed her. "I love you S'ray."

"Mmm Erik," she sighed languidly in his arms and brushed against him as she stretched out.

He drew his breath in sharply at the sudden rush of sensation.

"Lie back Erik and let me return the favor," she smiled sitting up and pushing his shoulders back into the bed. Then she leaned forward and kissed him, her hand gently caressing his ruined cheek. He closed his eyes and kissed her back, letting the rest of the tension of the past two weeks drain away from his body.

S'ray continued lavishing him with kisses, when she tired of his lips she moved to his cheeks, his nose and his eyes. Her hair fell around them, giving them an added sense of privacy. She watched him open his eyes and gaze at her with those warm golden orbs. Her hand caressed his stubbled chin and she kissed his lips again, this time slipping her tongue inside to taste and tease.

A groan of desire rumbled from deep within his chest as their tongues played tag with each other. She pulled back momentarily to look at him and then darted forward and began kissing his chin before moving to his neck. A gentle groan escaped his lips as she kissed and nibbled along his Adam's apple and down to the slight hollow at the base of his throat.

His hands slid up to lightly hold her shoulders as she kissed back and forth across first one collar bone and then the other. She traced each of the scars on his chest and stomach with her fingers and then with her mouth. Her mouth gently lingered on the new scar on his left shoulder, the one the Vicomte had given him as he fought for her. Erik sighed as her silken tresses trailed across his skin as she kissed her way down his scarred body.

Her hand slid across his hip and lightly caressed his erection. "S'ray!" he gasped at the intense pleasure.

"Let it happen Erik," she whispered and kissed the tip. "Let the pleasure take you."

Erik whimpered in response and grasped the pillows beneath his head. What she did to him and made him feel, if he'd died now, he would die knowing what paradise already was. His hips bucked upwards as she drew him slowly into her mouth. It was no wonder they called this the little death, he felt as if she were drawing the life out of him through his cock one lick at a time.

S'ray smiled and blew softly on his wet erection. She was rewarded by his sharp intake of breath. The Alve grasped him again and wrapped her lips around him, sucking gently. A strangled cry of pleasure escaped him as he came closer to release. "Let it happen love, don't hold back and try to prolong things," she said and swirled her tongue around the tip.

"Oh God," he groaned somewhere between pleasure and pain.

"What do you need me to do Erik? Tell me and this wicked woman will do it," she smiled kissing up and down his length.

"L…lick . . . lick me," he gasped, wanting to bury himself within her.

She bent her head and ran her tongue up and down the length of him, paying special attention to the sensitive head. He moaned and gasped, his body twisting in pleasure beneath her. "Anything else?" she asked swirling her tongue around the head again.

"S . . . su . . . suck me," he groaned arching up beneath her. "Hard."

Her head bent low again as she drew him into her mouth, sucking softly at first and then harder as he requested.

"God yes," he hissed, throwing his head back. She would let him slip out of her hot mouth till she held just the tip of his erection and then she would tease him unmercifully with her tongue. Just when he thought he couldn't take it anymore, she would suck him back into her mouth, stroking him with her tongue.

His breath became shallow and fast as she brought him closer and closer to release. He knew he couldn't take much more and he would be undone. "S'ray!" he cried out as she caressed a particularly sensitive spot with her tongue.

"Show this wicked woman how wicked a man you are," she said sultrily. "Come undone for me Erik; let me taste my wicked man."

His cock was engulfed by her mouth again and she moaned and sighed as she pleasured him. He couldn't believe what he heard, it sounded as if she was getting as much pleasure from pleasuring him as he was getting from her. It was too much for him, he groaned and his hips jerked as he spilled himself within her eager mouth.

She smiled and swallowed his seed. He tasted different from Elven men; he was sharp and tangy, but not unpleasant, just different. She swallowed again and licked the last of his seed from his softening erection. S'ray licked her lips and then kissed the head of his cock before moving up to lie next to him again.

S'ray propped herself up on one arm and lazily caressed his damp chest while she watched him come back to himself. Her fingers played in the wet, black curls of hair at the center of his chest. How different he was from Elven men, she smiled and watched his more pronounced Adam's apple move as he swallowed several times. "S'ray," he finally murmured, reaching up to caress her cheek.

"Yes Erik," she smiled covering his hand with hers.

He reached around her head and gently pulled her down to his waiting lips. Their kiss was slow and gentle and when they finally pulled apart she lay half across his scarred chest. "You do realize that I won't be able to repeat that for a while now," he chuckled twining his fingers in her long hair.

"And your point?" she sighed caressing his stubbled chin.

"None really, at least not for a while," he smirked. "But it gives me plenty of time for other pursuits."

"Like what?" she asked running her fingers through his dark chest hair.

"Mmm, perhaps I'll go down to the study and compose some music," he said sitting up.

"Oh no," she said and jumped on top of him.

"And why not?" he asked holding her in his lap.

"You are staying right in this bed my Valys Jhylaes," she said poking him in the chest.

"And why would I want to just lie about in bed?" he asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Because I'm in it with you," she smiled now lightly caressing his chest.

"Well you can join me in the study, I know you love hearing me play," Erik replied.

"I'd rather play with you," she giggled and kissed his cheek.

"Then get your guitar out," he suggested.

"I'm not interested in that kind of playing," she said in a sing-song voice and trailed her hand down his stomach.

"Cards then?" he asked, knowing full well what she wanted to do with him.

"Nuh-uh," she said shaking her head.

"Then what?" he asked trying to ignore the feelings she was stirring up in him again.

"Love games," she smiled looking back up at him. "I love you Erik Destler."

"I love you S'ray Night-Star Dragon-Friend," he said and kissed her. Her arms wound around his neck and she pressed herself against him. Erik's arms were around her and he felt himself begin to stir again. "God S'ray, what you do to me," he groaned, lifting his mouth from hers.

"Seems like someone isn't as spent as he thought he was," she smiled rubbing herself against his hardening cock.

"How can I be with a temptress such as you in my arms," he smiled. "Oh woman, I can feel your wet heat against me."

"I am how you say avoir la trique," she said with a wicked grin as she continued rubbing herself against him.

"Mmm such a nasty phrase from such a pretty mouth," he groaned as her hand slipped between them to caress his now half-hard cock.

"And what are you going to do about it?" she smirked stroking him.

"Punish you," he replied opening his eyes again.

"How?" she demanded now lightly caressing the head of his erection.

"Mmm, make love to you," he smirked grabbing her shoulders and rolling them over so he was on top of her. "Make love to you very slowly and the way I wish to make love to you."

"And how is that?" she asked as he pushed her thighs apart with his own.

"Long, slow strokes that leave you begging me for more," he replied and licked one of her nipples.

She gasped and wrapped her legs around his waist. "Please love, take me now," she sighed as he pressed against her.

"Not till I'm ready," he growled and gently bit her nipple.

"Erik!" she gasped and then cooed when he began to suckle her.

He moved his mouth to her other breast when he'd taken his fill of the first. S'ray's body was heaven beneath his, she was soft, sweet and oh so willing to join her body to his. She made him so happy; he hardly knew where to start making love to her. Erik moved his fingers over her nipple as he laved attention with his mouth on her other breast. His own mother had never nursed him and he wondered if that was perhaps an underlying reason for his fascination with S'ray's breasts.

Erik drew back and looked at his lover. She lay with her head turned to one side, eyes closed and mouth open. She let out soft cries of pleasure between panting breaths. Her arms lay limply on the pillow beneath her head, framing her face. Hard, dusky nipples topped her small, firm breasts; one still glistening with moisture from when he'd been suckling her mere moments before. His eyes moved down to her trim waist and flat belly. He was drawn down to her seductively flared hips and then her bare Venus mound. Smooth, well-muscled legs that wrapped around his waist completed the picture of his goddess.

"How is it that a demon such as I am blessed with a goddess like you?" he murmured sliding his hand down to stroke the treasure between her thighs.

"Because I love you," she answered opening dark violet eyes.

"And I you," he whispered and slid inside her.

"Erik," she gasped softly and pulled his mouth down to hers.

He didn't start moving right away, but stayed still and enjoyed the feeling of her body wrapped around his. She smiled and sighed against his mouth; another side of his human half, he was more well-endowed than an Alve man. S'ray remembered that he had been so surprised by that fact, but he had also made certain that she was always ready for him before they became one. She cried out in frustration and brought her hips up to his, encouraging him to begin their dance of love.

"Is this what you want love?" he asked silkily as he slid almost all the way out and then back in. "I already told you this is what I'd do to you."

"Oh Erik, Erik, Erik," she moaned softly.

"So soft, so warm," he murmured against her ear keeping his movements long and slow.

S'ray gasped and lifted her hips to meet his every thrust. He fought the urge to let his body take over and take her harder and faster. He wanted to draw out the pleasure slowly, let the fire build before it finally consumed them both. His lips found her neck and he kissed her, causing a shiver to run down her body as he found a particularly sensitive spot.

Erik's hands moved up to link with hers, holding her arms to each side of her head. He smiled and kissed her parted lips, still keeping his movements slow and steady. He could feel her body starting to react to his slow loving; her moans of pleasure became deeper and her body felt warmer against his.

He increased the pace of his movements, but still continued using long thrusts. She cried out and her head tipped back, giving him access to the full column of her neck. He leaned down and trailed kisses along her throat, ending with a gentle bite at the base.

She gasped again and tried to put her arms around his neck, but he still held her hands firmly in his own. "I think not my goddess," he softly said against her. "Erik knows what he is doing, let Erik love you and bring you to the very pinnacle of pleasure. Please say you trust Erik."

S'ray looked up into eyes that shone with all his love for her and smiled. "I trust you Erik," she whispered and lifting her head, kissed him.

"Erik loves S'ray with all that he is," he said, pausing his movements.

"And I love Erik with all that I am," she sighed, gazing up at him with love and desire.

Erik dipped his head again and kissed her, his tongue slipping in to deepen the kiss. She kissed him back and sighed in pleasure as he began moving over her again. S'ray gasped and moaned as he moved slowly, with long, measured strokes that had her begging him for more. Still holding her hands in his, he increased the pace; delighting in how her body arched against his.

She could feel it happening, that slow build up in her belly. It started out as a small tight flame, but soon grew to a raging inferno of desire that only he could quench for her. "Erik please," she gasped as he slowed his pace again. "Please Erik, please."

He smiled and increased his pace again. She moved against him, meeting his thrusts and gasping his name. It was becoming harder and harder to control himself as her movements became more desperate. Soon he found himself just responding to her need with his own, thrusting harder and faster. S'ray clung to him, her body on fire for him and crying out her desire for him.

They were so close; he could feel her secret muscles start to contract rhythmically around him. Her head was back and her breath came in sharp gasps. He leaned down and kissed her and felt her wrap her legs tightly around him. His own breath was coming quicker and he could feel himself come nearer as well, but he concentrated on pleasing S'ray first.

S'ray cried out loudly against him as the pleasure coiled ever tighter within her. His every stroke pushed her closer to pure ecstasy and longed for release. She wanted so much to caress her lover and hold him, but he held her hands trapped with his own, wanting her to just receive pleasure from him. She felt herself rise up against him one more time, then cry out his name as the knot suddenly came undone and she trembled in sweet release against him.

The man could hold back no longer, he let himself lose control finally and spill himself within her. He held himself above her as he trembled against her as well. Finally he released her hands and rolled onto his back beside her, completely spent.

They lay next to each other for some time, both too spent to even speak. After a while, S'ray stretched and then snuggled up next to him. "Erik is the most wonderful man in the world," she sighed resting her head on his shoulder. "And I love him very much."

He smiled and wrapped an arm around her. "Erik loves his S'ray very much as well," he smiled. "Is S'ray pleased with her Erik?"

"Very, very much," she grinned, turning over in his arms. "Erik outdid himself tonight."

"Then Erik is happy," he sighed and then frowned as he felt her shiver. "But S'ray must be getting cold now."

"A little, but I don't feel like moving right now," she sighed and held herself even closer to him.

"One moment love," he smiled and pulled her arms from around his chest. Then he sat up and pulled the covers up and around them. "Now come here," he said holding his arms open to her after settling himself in the bed.

S'ray eagerly moved into his embrace once more, she felt so good being wrapped in his arms and their blankets. "Mmm, I'd forgotten how much I missed this," she sighed pressing herself closer to him.

"What's that love?" he asked combing his fingers through her mussed hair.

"Just being close to someone like this," she sighed stroking his damp chest.

"Mmm," he replied closing his amber eyes.

"Oh Erik, you look so handsome right now," S'ray cooed gently running her fingers along his stubbled jaw.

"No, no I don't," he replied not opening his eyes.

"Oh yes you do. You're all relaxed now, you don't look so harsh and that makes you very handsome," she explained gazing up at him.

"I'm well aware of what I look like without the mask, I am not handsome," he asserted, turning his marred side toward the pillow.

"No you don't," she frowned and turned his head back. "I want to look at all of you."

"Damn stubborn woman," he growled quietly.

"What other kind would put up with you?" she laughed and kissed him.

"None apparently since all three women that I count among my very few friends are all exceedingly stubborn and that includes you my love," he sighed in frustration.

"You forgot Luniana."

"Yeah, you forgot Luniana," the Pixie chirped from outside the window.

"Sorry, thoughts are still a bit muddled from making love," he sighed, ignoring the Pixie.

"Forgiven," S'ray smiled caressing his cheek. "And it looks like Luniana has forgiven you as well for earlier."

"But I didn't do anything," he protested.

"I know, but you're a man so it's naturally your fault as well," she laughed.

"Women," he grumbled letting his head fall back to the pillow.

* * *

"Morning love," Erik whispered as S'ray's eyes fluttered open.

"Mmm, morning," she smiled stretching in his arms.

"You're beautiful," he sighed watching her.

"You're in love," she lightly chuckled.

"Totally and completely," he agreed.

"I'm surprised you're not up and dressed already," she yawned.

"It's not all that late," he shrugged. "Besides, I have something to ask you this morning."

"What is it?" she asked curling up against him.

"Teach me magic, please," he said looking down at her for her reaction.

"What?" she asked surprised.

"I understand if you don't want to, I'm sure there are many secrets you don't want someone like me to know," he said quickly to hide his disappointment at her reaction.

"Whoa, slow down love," she said sitting up. "I never said that I wouldn't."

"But. . ."

"But nothing, you just surprised me with that. I didn't know you were interested," she smiled as he sat up. "We can start after breakfast."

"I love you," he smiled pulling her into his arms and kissing her.

"Mmm, love you too," she purred between kisses. "But if you keep this up, breakfast will be late."

"I don't think I'll starve," he grinned.

"You'll be late for your first magic lesson," she smirked. "And you wouldn't want your teacher mad at your on your first day, would you?"

"Mmm, you have a point," he replied releasing her.

"After breakfast then?" she smiled kissing his deformed cheek.

"After breakfast," he sighed swinging his legs over the edge of the bed.

"You forgot your robe," she chuckled as he strode to the door to his room.

"I know," he grinned looking back at her over his shoulder.

* * *

Author's End Note: Wow, this is the end of Phantom of the Glen. But don't worry, I'm not done with Erik, S'ray and all the others; there are many adventures in store for them yet. There is a new poll on my profile asking which characters from the Leroux and Kay books you'd like to see brought into this, you can also ask for other fantasy characters and creatures in a review.

To Be Continued in Phantom of the Glen – Family Ties

Teaser from an upcoming chapter of Family Ties:

Margarita's eyes lit up with happiness. "Sis!" she smiled and tried to run out of the water to S'ray.

"Margarita?" S'ray said surprised.

Sisters? Erik thought, still completely surprised; he'd known she had many siblings, but not more than the one sister that she mentioned.


End file.
